


Blue Betta

by sailorloona



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, BDSM, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Comedy, Smut, Yvesoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 231,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorloona/pseuds/sailorloona
Summary: Jinsoul has a bit of a problem, she thinks Yves can fix it. Basically a story where Jinsoul visits a dominatrix named Yves.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	1. First Encounter

Jinsoul slammed her laptop closed giving out a frustrated sigh. 

She thinks to herself for a moment then looks at her roommate who looks a little bored on her laptop, “Jungeun.”

“Yes, Jinsoul?”

“I think I am sexually depressed.” It’s true, Jinsoul was extremely dissatisfied with her sex life. Not once has she been aroused or even remotely close to finishing and having those figurative fireworks burst inside her mind. She was starting to get irritated and impatient. She was tired of waiting for something to happen. She just wanted someone to finally give her the satisfaction she’s never experienced, but she has yet to meet that person. Jungeun gives her an annoyed look before replying, “What the fuck does that mean?”

“I don’t think my lady bits work!” Maybe it’s just biology that’s what Jinsoul studies anyways. Maybe the gods above were like _‘haha nerd you like science how to do you like this’_ and gave Jinsoul the anatomy equivalent to a Barbie doll, lacking the sensitivity and all that. 

“Jinsoul I swear to fucking Christ if you don’t shut up about your vagina not working I will personally smack you into orbital space.” Jungeun beckons the girl with her finger after each word, trying to get the point across. The threatened girl pouts and Jungeun goes back to whatever homework she has due that night believing the awkward conversation is over. 

“But-“ 

“NO,” Jungeun reaches for slipper and slightly aims for Jinsoul. The flimsy shoe falls short just a few inches from Jinsoul’s bed. 

“I can’t even watch porn like I was just watching this shit and literally nothing…nada… I’m completely devoid of the feeling of anything remotely aroused.” The whole time Jinsoul’s explaining herself the blonde across from her is looking at the floor for it now seemed more interesting than the perplexed dark haired girl. 

“You were watching…while I’m sitting right here.” It’s not like Jinsoul was gonna do anything anyways. She’s never had to do that since there was no point. She’s never had the urge to.

“Yes, I was watching porn what about it?” 

The blonde leans back in her chair and stares at the ceiling, questioning her choices up to the point where she chooses to live with Jinsoul. “I thought you were watching a nature documentary I mean the way you were focusing seemed as if you’re life depended on it.” 

Jinsoul ponders for a moment, tapping her finger on her chin hoping it will help her reply come quicker. “In a way yeah I was really focused on getting horny,” she chirps looking at her roommate expectantly.

“Okay and I am now officially done talking to you.” The blonde sighs, shakes her head, then pulls out some headphones and starts blasting music and goes back to her studies. Jinsoul pouts knowing that if she annoys Jungeun further she’ll actually hit her with a slipper, so she opts out to reopening her laptop instead. She first closes out of ‘She’s not a lesbian, she’s just a vagetarian’ and pulls up some homework and starts working right away. Jinsoul can’t help but think her roommate might be onto something. Maybe she does need to stop thinking about her problems and focus on something more important like her biology courses instead of why her coochie doesn’t seem to have a personality. 

For as long as Jinsoul can remember she’s always been like this. Sure she’s had a girlfriend here and there and a few hookups but she had always ended up feeling bored during it and just indifferent afterward. Hell once she was fucking a girl and was feeling a little hungry in the middle of fingering her so she stopped altogether. The girl nonchalantly licked her fingers and pulled out some green tea jelly. Jinsoul doesn’t know if the girl she was fucking was madder at the fact that she just denied her release or that she ate jelly with her fingers. 

On the other hand, Jinsoul did surprisingly enjoy sex with one person and that person was Kim Jiwoo. Jiwoo was Jinsoul’s ex-girlfriend and Jungeun’s current girlfriend. Now the situation may seem odd but in reality, it wasn’t. Jiwoo was the only partner that knew of Jinsoul’s ‘problem’, yet she was still very supportive. The cutesy shortcake of a girl had a crush on the science major and ultimately asked her out. They dated for months and ended up discovering that they were more like best friends who occasionally had sex.

Jiwoo loved Jinsoul and the feeling was mutual but they just weren’t IN love with each other. The two were very similar; they made weird noises, liked nerdy things (like hello kitty and Gundam), played piano, and were complete idiots when it came to basic functioning. To make it clear they were two peas in a pod. Sex was great for Jiwoo since Jinsoul was a biologist and all. For Jinsoul however, it just fell short, only getting the satisfaction that Jiwoo was happy and when she was happy Jinsoul was happy. 

In the end, they decided they should probably quit the sex thing but still be friends. Their friends found it kinda amazing how it didn’t become awkward as hell especially when Jiwoo fell completely in love with Jungeun and Jinsoul was the one who encouraged it _‘they’re like soulmates or something’_ and even set them up for their first date. 

The airhead yet still a genius just couldn’t figure this one out yet. She cracked her knuckles and looked at the time. Her assignment was done but at what cost. She had class in a couple of hours and Jungeun was already snoring laying across her desk. Jinsoul puts away her things and steps into the bathroom to do her nightly routine. Once she’s back in the room she picks up sleeping beauty bridal style _(Jungeun would murder her if she knew Jinsoul did this many of times during their late nights)_ and flops her onto her bed.

“Goodnight lippie.” Jinsoul mumbles as she flops on her on respective space of comfort and sleep comes quickly after.

…

“Ah, Jinsoul!” Another brunette spots the said girl across the lobby and waves in an enthusiastic manner. Jinsoul smiles and makes her way over to her friend and gives her a quick hug.”Haseullie, haven’t seen you in quite a bit what’s up?” 

The pair starts walking out of the lobby onto the busy streets as the shorter girl starts babbling. “You know singing, chemistry, Vivi, my dumbass of a siste- hey did you know she almost got sent to juvie, they found weed in her backpack at school!” Jinsoul faked a gasp because well if Haseul knew that Jinsoul pointed Yeojin in the direction of said weed, well the dealer that is, she would have probably given Jinsoul a brand new nose after smashing it a couple of times. 

“Yeah I don’t know what I’m going to do with the little brat, the only good thing going on for me right now is my girlfriend.” Haseul was one of Jinsoul’s best friends. They had practically grown up together being the same age and neighbors since they were tiny beings. The other was Jungeun, but they had more of a sisterly bond. Vivi was Haseul’s older girlfriend and in theory her sugar mommy. Vivi was a literal angel and Jinsoul couldn’t help but think how exactly Haseul had landed someone like her. 

Sure Haseul was gorgeous and smart, but she had a bit of a bratty nature. Many nights Jinsoul would be saved from a party by the girl. She had a motherly instinct from babying Jinsoul when she was sad or just too drunk; to nagging her to suck it up or throwing pills at her for her hangover the next morning. 

Haseul stopped for a moment and looks around, seemingly looking for somebody. “Vivi should be here any second, want to join us for lunch we’ll pay?” Jinsoul nods enthusiastically, she’s always up for lunch especially free. She’s even more excited to see Vivi since Jinsoul really likes her a lot more than she would want to admit.

Soon enough both girls hear the click-clacks of Hong Kong’s finest Viian Wong. Vivi smiles at Jinsoul then turns to give Haseul a chaste kiss on the mouth. “Hi Jinsoul, it’s so nice to see your face on this beautiful day.” The older woman often flirts with other people, but Haseul never seems to mind since its part of Vivi’s charm. 

“Jinsoul was going to join us for lunch today is that okay?” Her girlfriend agrees. “Alright splendid, it’s on me and the only thing I can afford right now is Mcdonalds so let’s get going.” 

Jinsoul snorts, “Do you even think you can afford that?”

“Don’t push it.” Haseul grumbles. “Sweetie I told you I could.” The now frustrated woman cuts off her girlfriend and spurts out a whine of protest and that she wants to be the one to pay this time since the older one has treated her the last several times. Vivi reluctantly agrees and the trio makes their way to the nearest grease barn, once they’re there they order and Haseul pays with mostly ones and far too many coins. 

“So Jinsoul, how has life been?” The older woman in front of Jinsoul finishes the question with a sip of a very large iced coffee. It was the only thing she ordered which was strange to the other two.The girl in question hums and takes a bite of her chicken nugget. She feels like she should answer honestly so she does. “I’ve been kind of bummed lately.” The baby adult pouts and it works when it comes to Haseul and Vivi, unlike Jungeun.

Vivi starts out first, “Aw baby what's wrong?” Haseul thinks for a moment then perks up like she has figured out a difficult math problem and starts spitting words out. “I bet I know what it is, Jungeun was complaining about it earlier, your sex thingy and probably what that professor said. When was it last week? Can you believe it some professor said she talked too slow, maybe if he didn’t snort coke all the time everything wouldn’t be too slow for him.” The girl in question slightly frowns knowing her roomie was complaining about her and being reminded of the professor. She sucks it up and nods to let Haseul know her words were indeed correct. 

Vivi looks between the two puzzled. “The sex thingy?” Her girlfriend shoves some fries in her mouth before she speaks again. She has a little ketchup on the side of her mouth so Vivi makes it her duty to get a napkin and wipe it off the younger girl’s mouth. “Yeah her lady bits don’t work, she’s like never had an orgasm or whatever.” Vivi nods showing that she’s listening. “It’s not like Jinsoul doesn’t have sex it’s usually just one-sided, I mean once she stopped in the middle of fucking someone just to eat jelly, she’s like a robot.” Offended, Jinsoul throws a fry but Haseul just picks it up and eats it. 

Vivi turns to Jinsoul and asks, “Can I ask about your sex life, like have you only been with women and have you only been a top or bottom or?” Jinsoul blushes at the fact that they’re at Mcdonalds talking about this and also that Vivi is very serious… and hot, but that’s a secret. 

“Well I’ve been with men and women before, later in life I found out that men are not really useful for anything. I’ve only ever topped women. Jiwoo…well my ex tried it once but we just ended up playing patty cake naked.” 

Vivi blinks a few times and looks at Haseul, who is giggling at Jinsoul’s absurdity, and then looks at the girl who is now smiling funnily at Vivi. The older women opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. She then narrows her eyes at the girl in front of her then slowly asks, “Have you ever tried BDSM?” 

“No, I don’t think I’ve ever listened to them… I usually listen to Red Velvet.” 

“She’s not talking about a band dipshit.” 

“Who you calling dipshit?” 

“Sadly, it’s you dumbass.” 

“You know Haseul I’ve never figured out how you got someone as sweet as Vivi, especially when you’re such a troll in real life.” Haseul is about to throw another insult in before Vivi gives her a look and a hushed _‘Haseul’_ and the girl immediately obeys but not without mumbling underneath her breath. Jinsoul laughs mockingly at the girl who looks like a scolded puppy but it’s cut short when she gets the same look from Vivi that was previously thrown at her girlfriend. 

“Anyways BDSM is a variety of erotic practices that’s not really sex, I mean it could be, but in most cases, it’s not.” Jinsoul’s intrigued, to say the least. She’s never heard of anything like this. “The B and D stand for bondage and discipline, the D and S stand for dominant and submissive, and the S and M stand for sadism and masochism.” 

“Oh like the Rihanna song!” Vivi blinks before asking, “So…you understand?” 

“Well, I know bondage and discipline is like ropes and paddles and stuff right?” Vivi nods to that, letting Jinsoul know she’s correct. “Dom and sub is just a fancy way of saying top and bottom.” The older woman is quick to correct her, “Well that’s not necessarily true but when can go with that for now.” Jinsoul takes note of that and continues talking, “I can’t say I know what sadism and masochism are though.” Vivi smirks at that and Jinsoul thinks she saw Haseul shiver when she saw it form on Vivi’s lips. 

“Ah it’s simple really, Sadism is finding pleasure within humiliating someone or inflicting pain upon them. Masochism is just the opposite finding pleasure that comes from pain and humiliation.” 

Jinsoul is honestly hooked, “Inch resting…” 

“What?” 

“Oh I mean interesting” 

“Um well okay, so an old coworker of mine is a Dominatrix shall I give you her info?” Vivi reaches into her Chanel purse to pull out a pen and paper. What an old soul she is, Jinsoul thinks. Wait a minute?! Did she say her ex-coworker is a dominatrix?

“Woah Woah, wait a minute, an old coworker of yours is a dominatrix, isn’t that someone who tortures people?” Jinsoul spits out and the woman in question just smiles. “Yes, a dominatrix and it’s not a torturer it’s someone who is professional in the act of bondage and discipline. Usually, they are a dominant sadist at true heart.” Jinsoul is starting to get scared. Just who was Viian Wong? “Okayyy…and how do you know said person?” 

Vivi laughs, “Because I worked alongside her silly!” Silly Jinsoul, Viian Wong used to be a dominatrix. How could Haseul not tell her this vital piece of info? “So you’re not a dominatrix anymore?” 

Vivi smiles fondly at Haseul before pinching her cheek. “No, its good money it’s a little sad how much money people are willing to give to be beaten and humiliated, but to them, it’s clearly worth it. The reason I quit that profession and became a real estate agent is because I was simply tired of it. Though this one brought that part of me back out.” Vivi is full on smushing Haseul’s Face by now who in turn, looks like she’s gonna explode from embarrassment. “Haseul is the most obedient, little sub I’ve ever had… _I mean just look at this cute wittle face_.” The woman now talking in a baby voice and has Haseul’s cheeks in a death grip and the victim of this attack is looking at Jinsoul with pleading eyes that say H E L P M E, but Jinsoul just smiles wide and blurts out, “Can I get that info?” 

Vivi lets go of Haseul and pick the pen back up to jot some words down, Haseul looks very relieved and is puffing out short breaths. Vivi slides over the piece of paper and the younger girl picks it up and scans over the words. 

~Yves, black swan. ~

~ xxx-xxx-xxxx~

~ Shady street, Ass crack avenue, um idk some big city, fictional state, 11111~ 

“Oh hey isn’t that the place where that one guy got stabbed 49 times?” 

“Yes, that’s the place!” 

“Cool, thanks, Vivi!” 

“Anytime gorgeous.” The trio talks some more until Vivi has to get going since her lunch break is over and waves goodbye to the two college students. 

“Soooo what’s it like having an ex-dominatrix for a girlfriend?” The girl in question gives Jinsoul a death glare. “Shut it Jinsoul.” Jinsoul laughs loudly and the two girls start talking animatedly about how much they hate the literature class they have together. 

… 

Jinsoul was bored out of her mind. She had completed her Gundam figurine a couple of days ago and Jungeun was out with Jiwoo on a date. She didn’t really want to bother Haseul since she was pretty sure she had an exam and recital coming up soon. She blows spit bubbles as she thinks of the possible people she could hang out with on this warm afternoon. It was gonna get cold soon and Jinsoul tended to just cocoon herself in blankets during the winter season since she hates cold weather. 

She starts the spin in her desk chair and groans _‘I’m bored’_ to nobody in particular. She then spots a piece of paper thumb-tacked to the wall her desk is connected to. Black swan…the name is almost stupid. Jinsoul stares at the piece of paper for a moment longer. She shakes her head, shutting the idea down quickly. She’s not really in the mood to get her ass smacked around on a Thursday afternoon. It’s been weeks since Vivi gave her the info, but she really hasn’t given it much thought. 

One day last week, while Jinsoul is placing the note among the other paper slips of importance, Junguen asks what exactly it is. Jinsoul pouts at her roommate and mumbles, _‘well it’s sort of a business card for a dominatrix downtown’_. Her roommate slaps both hands on her knees and hoists herself up. She slowly makes her way over to where Jinsoul is standing. Once she’s close enough she cradles her head affectionately. Jinsoul is waiting for her to say something. Usually, when she does something like this she’s spurting words of wisdom.

 _‘Well, what is it girl spit it out I know you got something to say.’_ Jungeun ignores her and starts playing with Jinsoul’s cheeks. The blonde giggles out, _‘how are these so chubby-OH my god they might even be chubbier than Jiwoo’s!_ ’ Jinsoul tries to swat her hands away but the blonde snaps into a serious mode in seconds and furrows her brows at the now captivated brunette. _‘You are the smartest dumbass I know, I mean who doubles majors in biology and mathematics and manages to do dumb shit like this...I’m beyond trying to understand you so I’ll just stick to supporting the dumb things you do because it brings me great enjoyment.’_ After the monologue, she starts to poke Jinsoul’s tummy. **Poke** _‘Love youuu’_ **Poke** ‘ _going out with Jiwoo’_ **Poke** ‘ _Need anything?’_ Jinsoul shakes her head slowly since it was still swimming from the blonde’s words. She watches Jungeun pick up her jacket and dart out the door, but not before blowing a quick kiss.

Jinsoul smiles at the memory…Jungeun reminds her of home sometimes. With that thought an idea springs to her mind. _’Ah I know!’_ Jinsoul picks up her phone and quickly dials a number. It rings a few moments until a deep voice picks up. “Hello?” Jinsoul instantly knows this voice and replies, “Hyejoo, my sweet little baby what’s up, where’s sunshine?”

“Hi Jinsoul, Yerim and Chaewon are fucking it up on dance dance revolution right now!” The younger girl is clearly excited to hear Jinsoul’s voice.

“Hye what did I tell you about language, I’m gonna facetime you hold on.” Jinsoul hangs up and presses the face time button and in seconds she sees the girl’s baby face. 

“Sorry I was just too excited.” Hyejoo pouts and the older girl giggles at that. Two other chubby faces pop up on the screen. “JINDORI!!!!” Screams the darker haired girl and the blonde one is just spouting out adorable nonsense. There are lights flashing in the background. The three must be at the arcade right now. “How’s my baby sister and my other babies.” Yerim was Jinsoul’s younger sister and Hyejoo was their cousin. Chaewon was practically Jinsoul’s child too. She practically raised the three and taught them the do’s and don’ts. 

“Wait where are the other three stooges?” Yerim takes it upon herself to explain and grabs the phone out of Hyejoo’s hand but not without a small and aggressive hey. 

“Yeojin got in trouble with the law because of the mary jane she had in her backpack and Hyunjin and Heeki are at soccer practice.” 

“Ah, I see well when you see them tell I said hi.” Yerim gives a sister a billion-watt smile and a thumbs up. They continue to talk half an hour with questions from both parties and too many _‘I miss you’s’_ and ‘ _I love you’s’_ until Jinsoul thinks it’s time to hang up. Jinsoul looks up to the ceiling. She sure does miss her sister, but she’s doesn’t want to barge in on her hangout time with friends. She sighs out in defeat _‘fuck it’_ and dials the number that's prettily written on the pink slip of paper.

Her phone rings several moments until a soft and velvety voice picks up and embeds itself into Jinsoul’s mind.

“Hello?”

“Hello…is this Yves?” 

“Yes, this is she, how may I help you?” 

“I was wondering if I can like set up an appointment…for you know.” Jinsoul gulps as she hears the voice laugh over the phone. She finds it odd when she thinks that she’d like to hear it over and over again.

“Of course hmmm, I am in the middle of a session right now but…” Ah, so that’s why she hears faint moaning and whining in the background. “I will be done in an hour or so, I could fit you in then?” 

“Yes that would be aweso- I mean perfect.” Another giggle travels through Jinsoul’s ear. Maybe she should have recorded this call. 

“I’ll see you then…” Oh, she’s asking for her name.

“Jinsoul, my name is Jinsoul.” 

“Beautiful name, I’ll see you then Jinsoul.” The call ends and the black haired girl thinks that her name has never sounded that good. Vivi might be onto something.

She wastes no time in checking herself out, yeah she looks okay enough I mean this will probably just be a quick hookup, right? She throws on a light jacket and darts out the door already anticipating this smooth-voiced Yves.

…

Jinsoul stumbles around her destination. It’s spooky and very, very sketchy. She starts to think she should have taken the bus instead of walking. Now she’s gonna end up chopped liver on the side of the street and become the next stray cat’s meal. Maybe Vivi is playing a cruel joke on her. As she’s about to turn around and make a run for it she spots a bright red neon sign that flashes the words _‘Heaven is a place in Hell’_. Jinsoul frowns at the edginess and rolls her eyes, but her attention is soon drawn to a flustered man making his way out of a door across the street.

He’s sweating and clearly has a boner. The girl gags and that’s when she realizes that he probably just came from getting his sex on within the perimeters beyond that door. Jinsoul makes her way over to the man and asks him if he was just with Yves. He looks at her and cautiously nods. He points toward the door and wishes Jinsoul luck if she wants it. She shrugs her shoulder at that not really knowing what it means and makes her way inside. 

Jinsoul thought the place would be sleazy and reek the smell of sweat and sex, but it was elegant and smelled like roses. She thinks she’s stepped into a waiting room of sorts. There are lockers, a few chairs and a table with a few fashion magazines on top cluttered. The floor consists of black tile and a very expensive looking Bokhara rug. The furniture is mostly black and white and the walls are painted a deep maroon. Jinsoul feels like she just stepped into the movie Suspiria. She hears heels clacking beyond the door to the far right and they sound like they’re getting closer. Her heart rate picks up and she stands frozen, waiting for something to happen. 

Something does happen…damn does something happen. Jinsoul’s jaw drops when a woman opens the door. She’s staring at a very expensive watch strapped upon her wrist while the other hand is holding the door open. Jinsoul takes it upon herself during this time to observe the woman head to toe. The science geek looks over every inch and detail making sure even the littlest of things are properly analyzed. 

The woman is in six-inch heels making her impossibly tall. It’s un-telling how tall she is without them on. Her body is clad in tight latex pants and a matching corset. The pants hug around curved hips and toned thighs. The corset is not pulled tightly in the front so the v cuts all the way down to the middle of her tummy. Jinsoul swears she sees abs flex when she spends a little too long staring. She forces her eyes to make their way up her torso. The staring slightly stuttering at the cleavage and finally stopping on her face. 

_‘Oh fuck’._ If Jinsoul thought Vivi was an angel then this must be God herself, or Satan who knows. The woman’s face was all things at once, the lips painted red were sexy, the button nose was cute, and her eyes were simply beautiful. Beautiful but dark and staring right into Jinsoul’s soul. The owner of the dark eyes then smiles at Jinsoul. Letting her bunny teeth poke out into view. _‘Ooooh fuuuckkk’_ Yeah she’s fucked, this woman is a goddess.

“So you must be Jinsoul?” Her voice a little too sweet for someone spanks perverts for a living.

Jinsoul gulps down the nerves, “Yeah, so you must be Yves.” Latex supermodel giggles and gestures with her hands for Jinsoul to follow.

They walk into a room that makes Jinsoul squeak a little too loudly. The room is similar to the one before except now the floor is maroon and the walls are black. Said walls are littered with tools and toys that Jinsoul has never seen before nor really understanding what they are. Behind her, there’s a leather looking contraption that looks like exercise equipment and besides it a few feet there’s a wooden table. What really catches Jinsoul’s eye though is a huge, maroon cushioned X in the back left corner of the room. 

“Saint Andrew’s Cross…it’s used for restraining someone so that they can be punished.” Jinsoul snaps her eyes back to Yves who is now leaning back onto a desk with her hands. Behind her, there’s an array of wooden canes and a velvet throne beside her. 

“Shall we get started? I’m very eager to play with you.” Yves makes her voice a few octaves lower making the shaking brunette gulp.

“On your hands and knees pig,” Yves growls out.

The fictional radio playing the sexy music in Jinsoul’s head fizzes out and goes to static. “Huh?” Jinsoul gives a funny look to the taller woman who is now just standing there awkwardly. 

“Get on you-““Yeah I heard what you said but no and why did you call me a pig?” The younger girl is a little offended and confused. Is that supposed to turn her on?

“That’s the point idiot I’m supposed to humiliate you and you’re supposed to obey my commands.” The dominatrix is starting to look a little annoyed but so is Jinsoul. 

“Ah idiot that’s an insult I’m more used to, Vivi didn’t tell me I would be paying to be insulted.” Yves is holding her face in her hands now but forces herself to look up at the naïve girl and asks her a question. “Have you ever been to a dominatrix before?”Jinsoul shakes her head and Yves nods, understanding the situation.

“Get out.” 

“Wait for what? I just got here aren’t you gonna whip me or something.” She did not walk her ass off for an hour just to be kicked out.

“No, because you clearly have no idea what you’re getting into so I would suggest you go talk to our good friend Vivi and then return if you do so desire, but for now I’m telling you to get out.” Yves is now tapping her very long black fingernails on the desk and gives Jinsoul a frustrated look. 

“I did not just come here to get kicked out this is ridiculous!” The college student’s voice rises just a tad bit. She’s not mad at all, just very annoyed.

Yves rolls over the words in her head. She tries to get her point out clear as possible. “Listen I am the professional here. If I treat you like a regular client I know for a fact you’re not going to enjoy it. What I am also not going to do is hold your hand and walk you through it like a toddler. My advice is for you to go talk to Vivi and get more of an idea of just what goes on in this room. Of course, I’ll still go easy on you if you do return, but only since you’re a beginner. Understand?” 

“So go talk to Vivi and return if I want to?”

“Yes.”

She thinks about the dominatrix’s words for a moment and questions, “Okay then if I do return?” 

“Then I will make sure you will never forget about me once you leave this room.” Yves smiles with that, seemingly becoming more patient with Jinsoul. 

“Okay well, maybe I’ll see you soon.”

“Oh, I hope so I was really looking forward to disciplining you, Jinsoul.” Yves throws out a sinster smirk that just ends up confusing Jinsoul.

With that Jinsoul thanks her for her time and apologizes for the misunderstanding and then makes her way onto the street. She starts walking at a slow pace, replaying the conversation over and over in her head.

 _‘Damn she be crazy.’_ She thinks as she flops down on a bus stop bench. As Jinsoul continues to think about a certain someone’s abs and that same person’s very stupid charming smile the city bus pulls up. She hops on and immediately regrets taking the bus because one it smells like shit, two there is one seat left and it’s beside a dirty hobo eating a stinky meatball sub. She sits on the edge of the seat beside the hobo who offers her a bite of his sloppy sub. Jinsoul politely declines and starts thinking about how long the night ahead of her is going to be. 

…

Jungeun and Jiwoo are playfighting while Jinsoul is recording while chanting worldstar over and over again. She’s about to scream at the blonde when she pinches Jiwoo’s thigh a little too hard when she gets a text from an unknown sender. 

“Hold on I think someone’s got the wrong number. I’m gonna tell them I’m pregnant with their child.” With that said the blonde hops up from pining the shortcake to the ground, but not before smacking her ass. The two girls clamber towards Jinsoul to peer over her shoulders to watch the brunette fake ruin some poor guy’s life. 

Unknown: _Hi Jinsoul it's Viian. Yves told me we needed to talk. Want to catch dinner with me Tuesday night?_

Jinsoul frowns. She was trying to forget about Yves. Sure she was sculpted by the gods themselves, but she was rude. I mean who kicks out a potential customer? Even though Jinsoul was still salty at the tall woman’s words she couldn’t stop thinking about her. The dark eyes and the thick lips. The soothing voice lullabying her to sleep at night. The sickeningly sweet smirk that made Jinsoul’s mouth water. _‘Wait no stop she called you a pig’ ‘But it sounded hot anyways’ ‘Oh my god shut up!_ ’ Jinsoul shakes her head trying to stop the thoughts from clouding her mind. The dominatrix had this charm to her that Jinsoul tried not to be attracted to. But how could she not be when her insults sounded like full-on compliments and she looked like a model! 

“Hold on who the fuck is uuh yee-vez?” Jungeun asked her a question she really didn’t understand. Oh, she meant Yves. It is spelled weird, but it suits the older woman more than the normal spelling. 

“It’s pronounced eve…but do you remember that dominatrix I told you about?” The blonde’s eyes widen and a loud gasp leaves her lips. “No fucking way you actually went through with it?” Jinsoul nods sheepishly and her roommate falls backward cackling. While Jungeun was having the time of her life kicking her feet up and down; her strawberry blonde counterpart looks at Jinsoul and asks, “What’s that Jinsoul? Isn’t that what the monsters on Hellraiser are called?”

Jiwoo blinks at her waiting for the confirmation that she’s correct. “No baby it’s not them. It’s uh...how should I say this.” Jinsoul tries to figure out how to explain it to the clueless girl but another idea pops up in her head.

“Here wait.” The brunette hums and gets up to grab her laptop from her desk. Jungeun is finally over her laughing fit and reaches for her girlfriend. The girl instantly reacts to the blonde's touch and curls into her side. The eldest plops down beside her roommate and opens up the laptop. She types something in the search bar and many videos pop up, so she clicks on the first one.

All three girls are watching the blurring screen closely afraid they will miss something. It’s a woman, similarly dressed like Yves the day Jinsoul visited her. There’s a man chained down to a bench. He’s blindfolded and gagged but you can hear him moaning through the plastic in his mouth. The woman in latex stands behind him and raises her arm that holds a wooden paddle and brings it down forcefully. There’s a loud whack from the paddle making contact with the man’s ass who in turn screams out.

Someone slams the laptop shut. 

“Hey!” Jungeun and Jinsoul say in unison. The latter is about to complain some more about the poor treatment of her device until she’s met with the fierce gaze of Jiwoo.

“Jinsoul…I didn’t know you were seeing a pervert!” The girl pouts and her girlfriend holds her a little tighter before giggling out, “Sweetie she’s not seeing someone she’s just paying for someone to do that to her.” Jiwoo lets out a whine and starts hitting the brunette playfully.

“I didn’t know you were a pervert!”

“Hey, I didn’t even try it actually! Jiwoo you know about my problem. I was out with Haseul and Vivi and they encouraged me to try this BDSM thing out with some dominatrix named Yves. Vivi thought it might help or whatever.” She tries her best to explain it to the two girls who are now looking at her like she’s grown a third eye.

Her blonde roommate snorts out, “Wait so you didn’t try it? What did you do watch her spank some 40-year-old virgin?” 

“Well no I went and she kicked me out because I have never been to a dominatrix before.” The elder pouts since she was still kinda upset about it. 

Her roommate scoffs at that, “The fuck? Well, what the fuck does Vivi have to do with it?” 

“She used to be a dominatrix too! Apparently, I have to talk to her before I go back to Yves. If I want to that is.” Jungeun looks at her with a surprised face and then goes into another laughing fit. “THIS SHIT JUST KEEPS GETTING BETTER AND BETTER.” 

Her girlfriend pats her stomach before looking towards Jinsoul. “Are you going to go talk to Vivi?” 

“I guess I mean I don’t want to blow her off, but I don’t think I want to go back to Yves. I’ll just have to thank her for the offer and politely decline.” This was a lie. Jinsoul really wanted to see the dominatrix again but she was afraid. This was just not her flow of life. It was too much of a curve and Jinsoul didn’t have a sturdy driver’s wheel. She honestly didn’t know what she and Vivi’s conversation would be about either and that thought also made her nervous. 

Jinsoul stares at the floor. She's never really gone out of the ordinary. Don’t get it wrong Jinsoul was a very unique individual but she was never really adventurous, sober that is. She grew up thinking she’ll just let life take her wherever and accept what it gives her. But this thing, BDSM, was far beyond Jinsoul. She had no clue about it at all. She had always been comfortable with things she knew. Math, biology, girls, and her nerd stuff. The most adventurous things that Jinsoul had done was come out to her parents and smoke weed with some girl named Irene in middle school. Even those two things became normal to Jinsoul, but she’s not for sure if she’s rebellious to go out of her comfort zone this time.

In high school she was an outcast, only having the likes of Haseul and Jungeun by her side. When it came to college the other two just blindly followed Haseul even though it wasn’t the best match for Jinsoul’s interests. Jungeun only wanted to go for the experience. She was already planning to become a music producer after graduation and she already had quite the following on sound cloud. In short, Jinsoul had always followed her friends and their advice for it seemed they had the best intentions. 

Should she blindly follow their advice now? “What do you guys think…should I go talk to Vivi and see what she says?”

Jungeun looks at her seriously, “Yeah go talk to her, but I would suggest not going back to…whatever her name was. It’s just not you Jinsoul. Maybe you’ll find the right person one day but I don’t think it’s her.” 

Jinsoul nods at that. Jungeun’s more than likely right. This thing really isn’t her and Yves is definitely not the one for her. She pulls out her phone to text the older woman back before she starts to think Jinsoul is ignoring her.

Jinsoul: Sure! Just tell me the time and place and I’ll be there :]

… 

The sun is starting to set when Jinsoul arrives at the address that Vivi had sent her. She was told to dress up a little bit because they were having dinner at a high-end sushi joint in the nicer part of the city. Jinsoul feels a little uncomfortable since she’s not usually accustomed to these kinds of things. She’s kicking a pebble around when she hears the familiar heel clicks on the pavement. They stop and Jinsoul looks up. She’s met with the soft smile of the one and only Viian Wong herself.

“Ah, you’re early! Shall we head inside?” The older woman asks Jinsoul who in reaction gives her a curt nod.

They head inside and Vivi starts speaking Japanese to the man behind the front desk. The brunette’s jaw is dropped as she tries to translate the words in the conversation, but she’s only an amateur at Japanese. The man laughs at something that the other woman whispers and gestures to the both of them to follow him to the back. Jinsoul takes the opportunity to ask her date a question, “I didn’t know you could speak Japanese?”

Vivi smirks, “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me Jinsoul.” 

“Like what?”

The older woman shakes her head, “Wait until we’re seated and you can ask me anything you desire.”

Soon enough the man gestures to a booth in the back corner of the restaurant where no one else is seated. He waits for the ladies to sit down to take their drink orders. 

After he darts off to do his job Jinsoul pushes again, “So, what don’t I know about you, Vivi?”

The woman in question giggles, “Such a curious little girl. Haven’t you heard of the saying _‘curiosity killed the cat’_?” 

Jinsoul grimaces at Vivi’s playfulness. Why is she so damn cryptic? 

“I’m just teasing you Jinsoul. I didn’t know you were that interested in me, maybe I should ask Haseul if she would be up for an extra member during one of our many free nights.” Jinsoul is confused at the statement at first but blushes as soon as the realization hits her.

“Oh my god no,” she laughs nervously waving her both hands. “I just…I guess you’re not really who I thought you were. I mean I thought you were just some upstate sugar mommy.”

Vivi throws her head back laughing, “Ah Jinsoul you have an odd sense of humor. I guess you can call me that now, but it’s not really who I used to be.” 

The waiter comes back with their drinks and takes their orders. Vivi takes it upon herself to order for the both of them since Jinsoul has no idea what the menu says. 

“So do you want to know? The whole life story or just the highlights?” Vivi finishes asking the question with a sip from her lemon water. 

Jinsoul hums thinking of the options, “Just the highlights and how you met Haseul.” 

“Okay, I can do that.” Vivi stares in deep thought for a moment before gracing Jinsoul with her life history.

“Well, I started in Hong Kong of course. I had a pretty normal life until I was 17. When I was 17 a modeling agency recruited me and gave me the name Viian. My real name is Wong Ka Hei.” Jinsoul nods and smiles so that Vivi continues. “I worked in the fashion industry until I was about 26 and then I moved here to work for a CEO of some fashion label. About a year in I decided instead of working as a secretary for some rich asshole I would open up my very own BDSM playroom. I was graced with the wonders of this world when I was modeling back in Hong Kong. After certain photo shoots some of the staff would ask me to humiliate and punish them, with pay of course.” 

“Wow, sounds like a tough job.” Vivi nods at that and continues with her story. “It is, but it’s very rewarding. About 4 years in I met Soo- … Yves. She was still young then. I think 24? I taught her the rules and basics of BDSM.” Jinsoul catches the stumble but doesn’t say anything about it. That must be part of Yves’ real name. The mention of the woman starts to heat up Jinsoul’s body. She hates the fact the dominatrix has that effect on her. 

“So about a year and a half ago I decided to let Yves take over. She was a natural unlike me. She’s got quite the skill for that kind of thing. It’s very contrasting to her personality outside the playroom.”

“Wait what does that mean?” Jinsoul racks her brain for reasonable explanations. Did that mean Yves is actually nice outside of her job? Or just totally different altogether. 

“Ah, a dominatrix usually has a persona within the playroom. While they can be the same in real life, like me, or they can be like Yves who’s really just a dorky sweetheart in reality.” Vivi giggles at her own words. Jinsoul guesses that Vivi’s _‘dominatrix persona’_ is similar to how she is right now. Yves a dork…and a sweetheart? Jinsoul couldn’t really see it. The Yves she had met was cold, blunt and left no room for playfulness. 

“Oh did I say that? Don’t pay no mind, if she knew I told you that then she would try to kill me.” Vivi smiles when the waiter finally comes by with their food. She ordered top-notch sushi for the both of them but Jinsoul looks down at her with a frown on her face.

“Why the frown sweetie?”

“I don’t like raw fish. It reminds me that they were alive at one point and it makes me sad that they’re dead now.” Jinsoul puffs her cheeks and furrows her brows at the now dumbstruck Vivi. 

“Uh…um would you prefer the chicken teriyaki roll?” Jinsoul notices the blush Vivi’s cheeks and fist pumps under the table. Her brows work once again since they are her secret weapon. 

“Yes please.” 

Vivi flags down the waiter to tell him the problem. After the older woman explains, he picks up Jinsoul’s dish and apologizes before he goes to ring up the alternate order.

“Sorry I didn’t know you had that preference,” Jinsoul tells Vivi it’s no problem so that they can continue the conversation.

Vivi after eating a piece of sushi asks, “So where were we?” 

Even though Jinsoul would like to know about this ‘dorky’ ‘sweetheart’ side of Yves she decides she shouldn’t entertain the idea since she needs to forget about the woman altogether. Instead, Jinsoul suggests, “How did you and Haseul meet?” Jinsoul has always wanted to know this since Haseul would always shut down the question when asked. 

Vivi breaks into a toothy smile. It’s a rare one that Jinsoul has only seen a couple of times. Even though the older woman is flirty with her she can tell she’s absolutely smitten by her best friend. “Wow, it’s almost been a year ago. I need to start thinking of an anniversary present.”

“Well, one day I was on your guy’s campus for a meeting with a couple of students who wanted to rent a house. I was walking across the plaza when someone had bumped into me.” Vivi takes a break and takes a bite of her sushi while the younger one sips from her Pink Lemonade.

“My little scientist was carrying beakers and ended up dropping all of them on the ground. She started to cuss me out but when she saw who I was she got on her hands and knees and bowed apologizing.” Jinsoul snorts, of course, Haseul would do something like that. “Well, I guess she had forgotten there was broken glass everywhere so she had cut herself pretty badly. I ended up taking her to the hospital and the rest is history!” Jinsoul smiles they were a perfect match after all. 

The waiter brings out Jinsoul’s food and the two finish their meals in silence. After they’re done Jinsoul pats her belly and Vivi tells her real estate nightmares to entertain her. Jinsoul had almost forgotten the reason for this outing until Vivi reminded her, “So Yves told me we needed to talk. That’s the reason why we’re here in the first place. What exactly happened?” 

Jinsoul closes her eyes. She decides to just stop the conversation before it begins for Vivi to save her time, “Listen, I really appreciate you trying to help me with my sex life and all that. I…well I don’t think I want to go back. I mean it’s not really me and I don’t think Yves and I are a good match. It’s just something I’m not really familiar with.” 

The older woman across from the table leans back into the chair and stares deep into Jinsouls eyes. She narrows her eyes as if she’s studying Jinsoul. “You don’t want to go back?”

“Yeah.” The older woman props her chin up with her hands and plants her elbows on the table.

“I think you’re lying Jinsoul.”

“Huh? Why do you think that?”Jinsoul starts to panic. She feels like Vivi sees right through her. She did lie to her after all.

Vivi inquires, “Because when I mentioned Yves your face got flushed and you made a weird smile. Ten seconds after that you pouted. There’s something you’re not telling me.”

Yep, Jinsoul was figured out just like that. “Okay, so what if I think Yves is sexy and I want to have an 18’’x24’’ poster of her on my wall. I’m afraid Vivi. I have no idea what to expect and I’d rather just not go than to have a bad experience.” 

Vivi holds her hand up before Jinsoul continues with her fears. “Jinsoul bad experiences are what allows us to grow and the great ones allows us to be happy. You can’t wait around for something to happen. You can’t wait for great experience to come to you. You have to go and find them yourself. Go out of your comfort zone to grab this moment. If you pass it up you’ll never know what outcome you would’ve had. If it’s bad then that’s another thing you can check off your bucket list. If it’s great you can thank me by buying me dinner.” 

Vivi’s words make Jinsoul come to a realization. She has to go down that curve no matter how bad of a driver she is. If she would have taken the curves previous in her life she could have been a very different person. If she had gone to her dream college she would have been across the world by now. Jinsoul made her decision at that thought. If decides to blow this offer off she would never get to experience what Yves has in store for her. At this moment she will let her decision be up to her and her only and not influenced by what her friends think. They might not be doing this kind of shit but to hell, if she isn’t. 

“Okay, tell me what I need to know.”

Vivi smiles knowing she’s convinced her and starts from the beginning. 

… 

Jinsoul is walking down the street in the shady part of town. Pepper spray in one pocket and a Taser in the other. She had told her roommate that she was just going for a walk in the park, but that’s not what she was really doing. Jungeun gave her a questioning look when she had told her. Jinsoul only goes to the park to smoke weed and she usually asks her roommate to tag along. Jungeun shrugs only convinced that she’s probably going to go to some nerd convention that she’s too embarrassed to admit.

But no, Jinsoul is not going to the park. She’s going to Yves’ playroom where she’s hopefully going to solve her problem pertaining to the theory that her pussy is wack. As Jinsoul walks slowly down the empty street she goes over the rules that Vivi had enforced during their little outing earlier in the week. 

1.) Obey Yves and don’t talk back to her. She doesn’t like disobedient subs. 

Okay easy enough don’t sass her and just let Yves do whatever the hell she wants to her body without question. 

2.) Don’t touch. If you do the session will be cut short. 

That might be a little harder. Jinsoul daydreams in class about running her hands all over Yves thighs and ass. Nobody needs to know that though. 

3.) She calls you what she wants without question. She likes to be called Goddess sometimes but mostly Yves. Don’t speak unless spoken to and if she asks you a question answer it without hesitation. 

Okay so basically like a professor. This one was similar to this first one. Jinsoul thinks she’s just going to stick to Yves this time around though. Sure Goddess is a perfect way to describe her but she’s too embarrassed to actually call her that. 

4.) If any moment you’re uncomfortable or in too much pain. Use the safe word she will stop immediately. Yves will allow you to make up one before you begin the session.

This one scared her. Vivi reassured her that Yves usually never goes beyond the person’s limit to pain but for just precaution, a safe word is still put in place.

5.) Have fun and relax. 

Relax. Relax. Jinsoul had finally made it to the area where she had previously been all those nights ago. The sun was setting and the glow was making even the worst part of town look like some sort of soft haven. 

She goes to open the door but it’s locked. Jinsoul checks her phone to see if she’s got the time right but she’s only a few minutes late. ‘Yves must be running a little late’ Jinsoul mumbles to herself. She takes this time to recall the time where she was making this appointment.

As soon as she and Vivi part ways Jinsoul pulls out her phone and dials a number to not waste any time. A few rings bellow out until the voice Jinsoul has been fantasizing about picks up. 

“Um hello? Who’s this?” The woman on the other end sounds sleepy and there’s the sound of a T.V playing in the background. Jinsoul checks the time.’ _Shit’_. She and Vivi must have been at the restaurant for hours it’s pretty late. 

“Sorry, its Jinsoul is this a bad time?” 

The voice on the line squeaks and Jinsoul accidentally let’s out a giggle to the cute sound, “Ah no it’s fine, um what can I help you with?”

Jinsoul hums, “Well I think I’m ready to come and see you again.” The younger girl swears she hears a purr when she says that. 

“Is that so? Well, I’m booked for the rest of the week. But I think I can make a special appearance on Friday even though I’m not working that day. Is that okay with you?” Damn, she must be good if she’s booked the rest of the week. Jinsoul also sucks in a breath when she hears Yves say she would make a special appearance just for her.

“Yes.” She would go no matter what day or time Yves might’ve said.

“Okay, then Friday at let’s see…6:30. Sound good?” 

“Yes” 

The woman hums out, “Okay see you then, Jinsoul.” 

“See you then.” The line then goes static and that’s when Jinsoul notices she’s been smiling the whole time. 

The college student is trying to make a stray cat come towards her when a small BMW rolls around the corner and parks across the street from where Jinsoul is crouching. She stands up a bit too quickly when a familiar figure steps out of the car and makes her way across the street. 

Yves is wearing a short black trench coat and 6-inch velvet heel boots that come up just above her knee. Jinsoul can see the stockings and garter belts peaking between the coat and boots. Jinsoul swallows the lump in her throat when Yves stops right in front of her. To say the least, the college student is breathless. The orange hue of the sky is making the woman’s features impossibly soft. She looks like an angel from the skies above. 

“Hi, Jinsoul.” Yves drawls out and Jinsoul only mutters a weak hey in response.

“Shall we?” The woman nods towards the door and makes her over to unlock it. She holds the door open for Jinsoul and they make their way inside. Jinsoul waits for the woman to unlock the other door but she melts when she does something else. She shrugs off the coat covering her body and reveals what’s underneath. She is, in fact, wearing garter belts. Jinsoul knows this because she’s staring at them a little too hard. Yves is also wearing a latex skirt that barely covers her perky ass and a matching red tube top that only wraps around from the top of her breasts to the bottom.

She hangs the coat on the rack near the door and unlocks the door to the playroom. She turns around and gestures for Jinsoul to make her way in but she’s glued to the floor. Yves’ body is long and toned. Jinsoul thinks maybe today is just her lucky day when she sees abs flex.

“Are you coming or not?” 

“I hope so.” 

“What?” 

Jinsoul just ducks her head and makes her way in and stands awkwardly in the middle of the room. She’s starting to sweat from the nerves when Yves struts her way over to the desk in the front, heels clicking on the tile. 

“So let’s try this again shall we?” Jinsoul nods a little too quickly and gives herself whiplash but Yves doesn’t seem to notice.

“Strip. Do it slowly.” Yves commands. Jinsoul’s panicked at first but reminds herself of Vivi’s words. _Obey_. Jinsoul starts to peel off her clothes and she starts to regret her outfit of choice. She just wearing some jean shorts and a light blue striped polo shirt. Don’t even get her started on her underwear that were spotted with cartoon fish. 

As she strips, she’s very conscience of Yves’ predatory glare. She’s always been confident in her body don’t get her wrong but she’s never been stared at like this. Many of her friends were jealous of how nicely her body was shaped. She had a small waist and curved hips. Her thighs were plump but people seemed to like that. 

After she’s finished Yves, who is now leaning on the desk, flicks her eyes up towards Jinsoul’s to stare at her.

“I could tell you had a beautiful body, but I didn’t think it would be perfect,” Yves states out in a sultry tone. Jinsoul can feel the heat crawl up her throat to her cheeks. 

Yves then gives her a command, “On your knees.” Jinsoul lowers herself as Yves moves behind the desk to pull something out of the drawer. It’s a clipboard. She then makes her way over to the large cushioned chair beside the desk while scribbling a few things down. She sits down on the chair and then hangs both arms over the sides of the chair and crosses her legs. Jinsoul tries to not look at her tanned thighs or what’s between them as the latex skirt had ridden up when she sat down.

“Come over here. Stay on your knees.” Jinsoul shivers at the command. The heat now spreading downward from her throat. She crawls on all fours over to where Yves is sitting and perks back up when she makes it.

“Good girl,” Yves purrs making Jinsoul let a small whimper. _‘What the fuck did I just whimper what the hell is wrong with me.’_ The college student is embarrassed by how much of an effect the dominatrix has on her. She’s sitting here butt ass naked and loving every second of it. Well her body is, her mind is telling her how much of a pervert she is. Jinsoul didn’t really know what was happening to her since she’s never felt this way. There was a heat spreading throughout her body and a dull ache whirlpooling in her stomach. _‘Is this making me horny? Is that it?’_

Yves starts throwing questions towards Jinsoul, “Full name?”

“Jung Jinsoul.”

“Perfect. Age?” 

“21”

“Ah, such a baby. Are you in college?” 

“Yes, I major in Mathematics and Biology.”

“So beauty and brains. Have you recently checked yourself out at a doctor?” 

“Yes, I’m clean as a whistle.”

Yves snorts at that, “Do you have any ideas for a safeword?”

Jinsoul knew this one was coming and she had already thought of it beforehand, “Blue Betta.”

Yves looks up from the clipboard to stare into Jinsoul’s eyes, “Unfold your arms Jinsoul. I want to be able to look at you.” The girl on the floor didn’t even realize she was covering her breast subconsciously. She slowly unfolds them and balls her fist to the sides.

“Pet name? You clearly didn’t like _pig_ so maybe something less harsh or even a praiseful one?” Yves goes through a number of names until she says _‘baby girl’_ in a deep tone that makes Jinsoul bite her lip on instinct.

Yves gives out a short laugh, “Babygirl it is then. Who knew?” 

“And finally…” Jinsoul waits for an answer but it never comes. She’s looking at her hands laid on her lap when a finger is placed under her chin that is lifted up. Yves looks deep into her eyes. The eyes mirroring Jinsoul’s are so dark, but yet soft. She feels herself getting lost in them when the question is asked. “Do you consent to everything that may happen in this room?” 

“Yes.”

“Perfect. Can you sign here it’s only for your safety.” Jinsoul signs the paper at the bottom and hands it back to Yves who stands up to place it back on the desk.

“Turn around.” She obeys and scoots around to watch Yves’ ass sway back and forth as she walks towards the back of the room.

“Is there anything that interests you?” Jinsoul looks among the various canes and whips and other things she’s not quite sure what they are. One thing does interest her though. It’s a short rod with a black heart-shaped piece of leather attached to the end. She points at it, “That one.” 

“This one?” Yves precisely picks up the one she was talking about. Jinsoul nods for confirmation.

“Ah the crop, a great choice for beginners.” 

Yves places it down on a bench beside her and makes her way toward a set of drawers and pulls out a couple things. A dog collar and a blindfold. Jinsoul gulps the dull ache is now a full-on pressure that’s residing in her lower half. 

Yves makes her way over way over to Jinsoul and purrs out a _‘Be a good girl now’_ as she places the blindfold on and tightens the collar around Jinsoul’s throat. “Does that feel okay?” Jinsoul mutters out a quite yes.

She can’t see anything but she can feel the dominatrix’s presence drift behind her. Suddenly her hair is grabbed and pulled so that her face is pointed towards the ceiling. Jinsoul releases a moan with a mixture of pain and pleasure. Yves is holding her hair in a tight grip. Slightly tugging on it. “I didn’t quite hear that, could you repeat it please baby girl.” Jinsoul moans again at the pet name. The pressure now coiling tighter and tighter in her tummy. Her body temperature rising each minute passing. 

“Yes, Yves. It feels really good.” 

Jinsoul hears a dark chuckle beside her ears, “How good?” 

Yves gives another pull on Jinsoul’s hair again gifting her another breathy moan, “So…so good.” Jinsoul doesn’t even know herself right now. The voice and moans she’s letting out she’s never heard before. She now knows what true pleasure is and can’t believe she found it here. She’s never felt this way and she has Vivi and the spirits around to thank for blessing her with the goddess known as Yves.

Yves takes the crop and slides it across Jinsoul’s lips that are now parted releasing soft gasps and hot breathes. She slides the heart shaped tip down the front of her body that’s now coated in sweat and a slight blush. 

“Let me lead to your spot. Stand up.” Yves commands. Jinsoul notices her voice is much deeper than when they started. Yves literally drags Jinsoul by the head over to a cushioned bench Yves was standing near early. Yves lets go of Jinsouls scalp to bend her over the table. Jinsoul moans deeply when she feels the latex on Yves’ skirt press up against her ass. The dominatrix places a hand on her back and harshly pushes Jinsoul down on the bench.

The sensation of soft hands and sharp nails digging into her back, Yves’ pelvic area pushed tightly against her ass, and the cold leather pressed upon her nipples are all making Jinsoul a whimpering mess. Yves moves to constrain Jinsoul to the bench by tightly binding her wrist into leather straps that are attached to the side. Jinsoul lets out a high pitched whine when she feels Yves move away from her. In seconds she already misses the feeling of Yves pressed against her. 

The pressure in her stomach is coiled so tightly now she’s afraid of what’s going to happen when it finally snaps. Her legs weak and she can feel a slickness between her thighs almost dripping down the rest of her legs. Her center is throbbing to the beat of her heart and every breath is far too long. _‘Holy shit holy shit holy shit’._ Jinsoul repeats in her head. They haven’t even done anything and she’s already soaking wet. Or she least thinks she is. “Aw look how wet you are for me. You’re such a good girl.” She moans again when she hears Yves purr. Bingo she got her answer. 

Jinsoul is not prepared when she feels the leather tip make contact with her ass. She presses her thighs together trying to relieve some of the pressure in her core, but soon enough they’re pulled back apart. “Hmm no I don’t think so, I want to see your pussy since its practically dripping for me. You want me to see it right? It is mine now you know.” The tone of Yves' voice is downright sinful. The tip once again makes contact with Jinsoul’s ass. 

“Answer me. You want me to see it right?” Yves asks with another flick to Jinsoul’s ass. 

“Yes.” Jinsoul’s voice is hoarse from all the moaning she can’t really think right now.

Yves continues to hit her ass with the crop before she speaks again. “Yes what Jinsoul?”

“I…I w-want you to see.” Jinsoul strains out a deep moan when Yves hits the tip somewhere between Jinsoul’s thigh and ass. 

“See what?” She can hear the impatience in Yves’ voice but she can’t bring herself to say it.

“I can’t say it I-“Jinsoul is cut off as she has her hair tugged harshly and a hot mouth dangerously close to her ear. “If you can’t say it then I will end this right now and kick you out like the last time and just between us girls I don’t think you want that to happen anytime soon right?” Jinsoul uses all her strength to shake her head. “Good now, shall I ask the question again? What is it that you want me to see?” Jinsoul whines when her hair is pulled harder. 

_“I want y-you to see my p…pussy.”_ Gross. Jinsoul thinks she’s gross. She’s never been close to being this…dirty but she can’t help but love it. 

Yves lets go of her to move away, but not back behind her. Jinsoul hears her toss something onto the floor. She then feels the heat of Yves’ body once again. “Good was that so hard? Although you forgot one important part. Your pussy is mine for this hour.” 

Jesus Christ. She’s only known this woman for like what 30 minutes and she’s already claimed her lady bits. Jinsoul can’t say she opposes this though. “Now let’s try something else. You’re good at math right? Let’s see if you can count to ten.” Jinsoul is confused by the statement. Of course, she can count to- **_thwack._**

Jinsoul lets out a strained scream when she feels a longer piece of leather makes contact with her already sensitive ass.

“Good that was a test one. Now for each time this belt hits your ass, you’ll count up a number. Are we clear?” Jinsoul breathes out a yes way too high pitched for her liking. She hears Yves chuckle from behind her.

“Okay good let’s start.”

Jinsoul braces for impact, her arms straining against the leather holds. Her breathing erratic. The coil is practically cracking inside her now. The throbbing and pulsing in her core is heavy. The sweat has dampened Jinsoul’s hair and coated her body. She can feel herself drip all the way down her legs now.

 ** _Thwack._** One. That’s the number Jinsoul screams out. It’s like this with each number. With each number, the coil reaches its limit closer and closer. Jinsoul’s voice gets hoarser with each hit. Her arms are now burning with how much force she’s using pulling against the restraints. With the final number, ten Jinsoul doesn’t count it out loud, because her body is focused on doing something else.

 _“Holy fucking shit oh my god.”_ The coil snaps and the pressure is released. Jinsoul can feel her body elevate to places it’s never been before. She finally felt those goddamn _fireworks_. After screaming several profanities she resorts to whimpering and ultimately short moans that come with each breath. Her breathing finally evens out and her body feels light and feathery. She’s never been so relieved in her life. Ah, what do they call this? The after sex affect you only get when you-wait a minute. 

_‘Oh my god I just came’_


	2. Sooyoung

Jinsoul’s body is still pulsing from her climax. She’s slumped on the bench and her arms are hanging in the restraints now. She’s really fucking exhausted. Her legs are wobbling from holding herself up and her ass is on fire. The blindfold is still on so Jinsoul can only hear herself heavily breathing. She doesn’t know how long she’s been like this nor where Yves’ went. 

“Yves?” Jinsoul cringes at how hoarse her voice is. Jinsoul doesn’t get a response and she didn’t feel any presence behind her move. _‘Holy shit did she leave me like this?’_ Jinsoul tries to reach for the blindfold but she can’t. She’s about to call out again when she hears something drop to the floor behind her. “Um…Yves? What are you do-?” Before Jinsoul can finish her sentence soft hands roughly grab her hips. She feels Yves slowly pushes her hips onto her ass to where there is no room left between the two. Jinsoul first sucks in sharply at the sensation of latex on her lashes, but then softly mewls as the cool fabric starts to sooth them. 

She whimpers when Yves pushes onto her even more by rolling her hips on Jinsoul’s ass. Yves runs her hands up to her lower back and presses down strongly still grinding her hips on the restrained girl. Jinsoul is now arching into Yves’ pelvic region pushing herself to meet each roll of her hips. Her body starts to heat up again. That dull ache forming in the pit of her stomach. _‘Well at least my pussy ain’t wack it’s just a little bit of an extremist.’_ Jinsoul thinks as she feels her center slowly throb back to life. Even though she’s exhausted she can’t help but want more. Yves must be some sexual mastermind, because it should be illegal how fast she can turn Jinsoul on.

“Look how well we fit each other Jinsoul. How perfectly your back arches for me.” Jinsoul moans at the words being growled at her. Yves’ voice is deeper and now has a rasp to it. Jinsoul can only hope she has the same effect on the dominatrix as she does on Jinsoul. Yves’ hands are still gripping Jinsoul’s back tightly when one comes up to slam itself on Jinsoul’s ass. _“AH.. f-fuck_!” She couldn’t contain her scream as for the dominatrix’s bare hand feels even better than the leather. The hand grips her ass hard but the hips are removed when Yves’ steps back to view her work. 

“You came so quickly for me. You’re such a good girl. Next time though, I won’t let you have your fun too fast. You’ll have to wait until I say you’re allowed to come.” Yves’ tone is low and rough. It makes Jinsoul a whimpering mess ready to go at it again.

Yves is now rubbing her thumb in circles on Jinsoul’s ass. “Such a mess you’ve made. You’re dripping wet and you can’t do anything about it. You don’t know how bad I want to clean you up with my tongue babygirl.” Jinsoul whines, ready to beg Yves to do just that. She can’t take it no more. This feeling becoming an addiction and only Yves can help her. 

She’s about to say please when she feels Yves quickly remove her hand and awkwardly stumbles out, “I um…I don’t k-know what came over me. Sorry, that was unprofessional.” Jinsoul is about to protest until she stops herself. Maybe that’s in the BDSM rulebook. Vivi said this wasn’t really sex and if Yves’ ate her out that would definitely be classified as oral sex. Jinsoul can’t help but be disappointed though. She just knows the sex goddess would probably do the ABC’s on her clit and maybe a few circus tricks. 

Yves is releasing her from her restraints when Jinsoul hears soft muttering. She strains to hear but she still understands what’s being said. _‘…stupid.Why did you say that. Where’s your self-control. She doesn’t want that.’_ Oh but she’s so wrong there. Jinsoul wants that, very badly in fact. Yves is about to release her from last restraint when Jinsoul starts to lift herself up to show Yves just what she wants…until she’s ordered to stay put.

“Wait stay down, Um there’s one more thing I have to do.” Jinsoul pouts. She thinks whatever was about to start has now been officially canceled. She takes the blindfold and dog collar off and crawls up onto the table so that her legs can rest. She folds her arms and perches her chin on top. She hears Yves clutter around and curse when she bangs into something. Soon enough she’s beside Jinsoul with lotion in one hand and a baby wipe in the other. 

Jinsoul’s breath hitches when she finally looks at her face. It’s flushed and her eyebrows are furrowed looking at Jinsoul’s ass. Jinsoul forgets how beautiful she is…and hot. Dark orbs snap to Jinsoul’s when she had spent a little too long staring. 

“What?” 

“Uh nothing what are you doing?” 

Yves shakes her head, “Oh uh here hold this,” Jinsoul takes the baby wipe from Yves’ grasp and then waits for her answer. “This is after care lotion,” Yves squirts some onto her hands and starts spreading it among Jinsoul’s spent cheeks. Jinsoul softly moans at the feeling and closes her eyes to listen to Yves’ shaky yet soothing voice. “I usually don’t do this for clients, since they’re mostly hairy middle aged men, but since you were so good to me especially for our first session. I thought I would do this for you…you know as a thank you gift.” Jinsoul’s giddy. Her first session and she’s already being treated better than the regulars. She’s flattered, maybe Yves likes her a little too. Though Jinsoul does feels a streak of jealously when the other clients are mentioned when really she wishes she could have Yves all to herself. _‘Wait what is she thinking. Yves isn’t hers and she’s just being nice.’_

“I’ll give you a travel bottle too. Make sure you apply it twice a day. Once in the morning and once before you go to bed. It will help you heal faster and make the pain of sitting more bearable.” Yves finishes apply the lotion at that and suggest for Jinsoul to put her clothes back on after she cleans her lady bits with a baby wipe. She slowly wiggles herself off the table after she cleans herself with the wipe and places it on the table. Her legs are still weak but she starts to make her way over to the pile of clothes anyway.

She stumbles but Yves is there to catch her. Jinsoul mutters out a thank you but then flushes a bright red when she notices how close she is to Yves. She’s got her hands on the older woman’s shoulders and she’s got her hands on Jinsoul’s waist. Their bodies are pressed together and their faces are inches apart. Jinsoul is trying to look into the eyes she gets lost in so quickly but giggles when she discovers the other woman’s gaze is pointed in the direction of her smushed tits against Yves’ that are covered by thin red latex.

“Ay, my eyes are up here pervert.” Yves backs away from Jinsoul and nervously laughs. “Sorry um… you’ve got a nice… um you know top shelf.” Is this really the same woman that just slapped Jinsoul’s ass like WWE smackdown, just straight up handled her cheeks without care. The same woman who said she would clean her up with her tongue. The same damn woman that claimed her pussy as her own. “Literally like 15 minutes ago you were making me say my pussy is yours and now you can’t even say tits? Why are you being so awkward?” 

Yves’ mouth parts and she looks a little shocked, “Your pussy is mine though.” ‘ _Oh my god she is being so- wait what’_. Jinsoul swallows back a gasp and the two women stare at each other. Jinsoul just has a blank face and Yves tucks her lips and then forces a smile. Yves’ speaks up first, “I didn’t say that.”

Jinsoul throws her head back in a laugh, so this must be the dork Vivi was talking about. “Then who said it?” 

“Nobody you just imagined it.” Yves raises her eyebrows and gives a strained smile. Jinsoul hates the way her heart is fluttering at this awkward mess in front of her. “Right, I should probably put my clothes on.” The dominatrix nods in agreement and walks towards the desk. Jinsoul slowly steps her way over to the pile of clothes and where her phone, wallet, taser, and pepper spray are cluttered. Jinsoul slowly pulls her clothes back on and steals a quick glance at the now stretching older woman. Jinsoul swallows harshly when she sees abs and shoulders flex. 

Jinsoul finishes dressing and is in the middle of putting her shoes on when a soft voice asks, “So, how was it?” Jinsoul looks up to hopefully catch dark eyes but she’s met with a still timid Yves who is twiddling with her fingers. “Uh it was like good. No it was really good. I think I came.” Jinsoul squeaks out the last part not really confident in expressing her feelings. “You think you came? Do you not know what cumming feels like?” Yves is now looking at her with a concerned face. The nervousness slowly disappearing from her aura.

Jinsoul’s embarrassed. Yves didn’t know the reason she even reached out to her in the first place. She probably thought she was just some freak-in-the-sheets college student experimenting with the wonders of BDSM. She sighs before telling her the truth, “To be honest with you, I’ve had a little problem. Well it’s a bit of a bigger problem. You see I always thought my pussy had some sort of an attitude but here recently I was convinced it was just straight up wack. So I asked Vivi for advice and she sent me here. You see I’ve…never had an orgasm before, as a matter of fact I’ve never ever really been turned on. Until you.” Jinsoul can feel her face burning. She said a little too much. _‘Really Jinsoul…you just told her your vagina had an attitude.’_

Yves snorts, “Well I can assure you your pussy is not…wack. You certainly came too, I could tell.”

Jinsoul is dying on the inside. She really hates how her mouth doesn’t have a filter sometimes. She’s also flaming with embarrassment because Yves said she knew she came. Which meant it was very noticeable that she and her lady bits expressed themselves, maybe even a little too much. “Was I really the first person to give you an orgasm?” Jinsoul snaps her eyes up that were boring holes in her feet to very soft black eyes that were no longer shaking. Jinsoul nods and she sees Yves light up with what she guesses is pride.

“Well I’m glad I could help. I hope in the future I can help you even more.” Yves gives Jinsoul a wide and sincere smile. She thinks if she could see that smile everyday she could do anything. Jinsoul then remembers that she still has to pay Yves even though she feels like there is a bit more than just a business association between the two, but she doesn’t want to be rude. This is Yves’ job after all. 

“Here,” Jinsoul pulls out her Zootopia wallet to grab the 150 dollars she had saved up, “this is for you I believe.” Yves looks at the bills, many emotions highlighting her face. “What?” Yves cringes because she knows what she’s about to say is either gonna piss Jinsoul off or embarrass her. “I usually make clients pay 350 dollars.”

“HUH SAY WHAT NOW…t-that’s like airpod money I don’t have that?” Jinsoul knows she’s over exaggerating and making a very ugly shocked face. She pouts and tears form in her eyes. She just got done having her first fucking orgasm and Yves is gonna laugh at her stupid poor face and kick her out forbidding her to ever come back again. _‘Why do you hate me god is it because I said your son was probably gay that one time at bible school?’_

Yves must be dumb rich though. She was booked for two nights and charges this amount of money. Jinsoul completely understands though. Yves is the living embodiment of perfection. Jinsoul doesn’t notice Yves panicking since her vision is blurry from the tears. “Please don’t cry oh my god take the money back. I don’t really need it as much as you do.” Jinsoul feels her wallet being snatched out of her hand and then placed back into her trembling hand. It feels a little heavier than before.

Jinsoul mumbles out, “But-t I wa-want to see _mmm_ ,” **_sniffle_** , “youUu again and you’re g-g-gonna kick _hwuuu_ me out i-if I don’t p-pay.” She sounds pathetic but she’s completely heartbroken she can’t help that she’s sensitive. “Jinsoul I am not going to kick you out please stop crying I don’t know what to do,” it’s true she’s just patting the crying girl’s shoulders, “wait you want to see me again?” 

Jinsoul makes her eyebrows do the thing, “Yes, isn’t that obvious!” 

Yves laughs softly, “I’ll tell you what. You don’t have pay under one condition.” Jinsoul wipes her tears on her sleeves and looks at Yves expectantly.

“I want you to dye your hair blonde.” Yves is a little too serious for this to be a joke.

“What really?”

“No I’m kidding,” she’s not, “really all you have to do is promise to be a good girl for me when you do come back.”

Jinsoul still stuck on the blonde comment asks, “What, do you not like my natural hair?” 

“No, I told you I was just kidding. I swear, if you’re just good to me I promise you’ll never have to pay. Most of my clients are either men or couples over the age of the 35 that have too much money on their hands. Just one stupidly cute college girl is not going to make me starve.” Yves is shaking Jinsoul back and forth looking at her softly until she realizes what she said. “Wait I didn’t say that last part.” There’s a slight blush dusted on Yves’ cheeks that makes Jinsoul giggle. 

“Sure you didn’t so…I can come and see you again?” Jinsoul angles her head and pouts to give emphasis.

Yves let’s go of her and rolls her eyes, “Yes you can come and see me again.”

Jinsoul breaks out into a toothy smile, the tears on her cheeks make them look like glass. “Okay well I should get going I have the graveyard shift tonight at work but I promise to come back.”

“You better. I want to help you again Jinsoul. Now get going I have some cleaning to do.” Yves winks and Jinsoul just blushes at the hint that Yves is probably cleaning up the mess she made earlier with her now functioning vagina. 

As soon as she’s out the door and onto the cool streets she starts jumping up and down. She spots some guy walking his dog staring at her as she does a celebratory jersey pump. She immediately stops and starts to scratch behind her ear awkwardly. She shouts out to him, “Haha sorry, I was just warming up for my uh run. Fitness! Gotta have it!” Jinsoul finishes her lie with a flex of her biceps. The guy just gives her a thumbs up and continues to walk his dog. 

_‘Stupid,’_ Jinsoul mumbles to herself as she checks the time on her cellphone. _’Fucking idiot you’re gonna be late for work!’_

Looks like Jinsoul was getting a run in after all. 

… 

The bus driver stops the bus and calls out the street name. Jinsoul knows the name by heart and gets up to step out into the warm sun. It’s the afternoon on a Saturday and Jinsoul is on her way home. She occasionally goes home on weekends. She only lives about 30 minutes from her campus in the city. She starts walking through the less urbanized streets. There’s old apartment buildings and even an abandoned skating ring where her and Jungeun would smoke weed after school, but only when Haseul wouldn’t catch them and beat their asses. 

Jinsoul is carrying a goodie bag full of gifts for her family. A Prince record for her dad, a sunhat for her mom, cookies and a new set of gel pens for her sister. Jinsoul also had something for herself in the bag. Blonde hair dye. Jinsoul convinced herself that she was dying it only because one, she needs a new look and two, well she didn’t have a second reason. She was totally not doing it for Yves even if Jinsoul had a hunch that she liked blondes more than brunettes, _‘and you want Yves to like you…what no shut up brain!’_

Jinsoul was on her way to her childhood home to see her loving family and for Yerim to dye her hair, because if she did it herself she would end up looking like some scene kid from the 2000’s. Jinsoul shivers at the memory when she tried to cut Yerim bangs but the poor girl ended up looking like boxxy from youtube. Jinsoul strolls up the walkway and rings the doorbell. She’s about to ring it again but suddenly the door flies open and Jinsoul is being tackled by none other than her baby sister.

Jinsoul laughs at her sister’s antics and struggles to hold her up, “Hey sunshine, I’ve missed you too.” Yerim is still hanging on her like a koala when two more people appear behind her hovering at the doorway. “Yerim get off your sister, you’re getting too old and she’s like a noodle.” Jinsoul is about to protest but her sister beats her to it, “Wow mom thanks for calling me fat.” Yerim finally crawls off of Jinsoul so that she can greet their parents respectively. “No I was not calling you fat I was just calling your sister weak, hi sweetie.” Jinsoul’s mom gives her a sloppy kisses on the cheek prompting her to fake gag. Her mom just slaps her on the shoulder when a tall and very serious man comes into view. 

Jinsoul nods, “Sir.”

“Jinsoul.”

Both of them are looking at each other with set eyebrows and scowls on their faces. After a few more seconds though they burst out into laughter leading to Jinsoul being picked up and spun around by strong arms. He places her back down on the ground and that’s when they are ushered in by the boss of the household, Jinsoul’s mom. When they all step in that’s when Jinsoul starts taking out the gifts she brought, “Here I got you all some stuff.” She first gives her dad the Prince record and when he receives it he gives a quick fist pump, “Yes! Ooh honey look we don’t have to be so quiet at night anymore we can just turn this up!” The sisters look at their parents with disgust. 

“What, you two are old enough to know you weren’t made from magic, well actually you was. The magic of me and your mother’s love mak- ow!” His tmi speech was cut short with a quick slap to the back to the head. He mutters an apology and heads to the kitchen mumbling something about making dinner. Yerim looks mortified but Jinsoul just pulls out the sunhat for her mom. “Aw sweetie you remembered I lost my last one!” Jinsoul receives another series of sloppy cheek kisses for a thank you. She finishes the gift exchange by tossing the bag at Yerim. She squeals at the gel pens and hops up and down. She had also already started munching on the cookies when she pulls out the hair dye.

She starts mumbling with a mouthful of the sweets, “Mmph, uh Jinsoul, what’s this?” Jinsoul quickly snatches the hair dye out of her sister’s hands and hides it behind her back. 

Her mom speaks up first, “Was that blonde hair dye? Do you want your sister to get in trouble at school? You do remember how many detentions Chaewon got when she refused to dye her hair back to natural.” 

She gulps and nervously replies, “Uh yeah I remember but the dye is actually for me.” 

Her mother and sister looks at her with raised brows, even the stupid cat that Jinsoul hates stops licking its ass to look up at the soon to be blonde. “What? You love your black hair. What makes you want to dye it?” Jinsoul is about to lie to her mom until her sister ruins her life instead, “She’s crushing on someone and I bet they like blondes more.” 

Jinsoul starts to chase Yerim but she accidently steps on the cat’s tail leading it to hiss and take a bite of Jinsoul’s ankle. She screams in pain but before she can scold the old fur ball it runs off to hide somewhere. As she’s tending to her ankle her mom asks a series of questions, “Sweetie you didn’t tell me you were seeing someone. Are they nice? What are they like? Will you please invite them over I’d love to meet them!” Jinsoul hates her sister in this moment. Whenever her love life is brought up there’s always a bazillion questions asked. 

“I’m not seeing anyone Mom. I just want to dye my hair. Yerim was just being stupid.” Yerim was actually very smart though. She hates that they both got their mom’s intelligence. Her mom seems to let it go convinced with Jinsoul’s excuse. Jinsoul locks Yerim’s head in her arms and gives her a noogie. After she gets her revenge Jinsoul demands her to dye her hair. They both head up the stairs and into Yerim’s room so that Jinsoul can be transformed. 

While Jinsoul’s getting her hair bleached she notices her sister hasn’t spoken a word. She’s starting to get creeped out because usually she’s getting her ear chewed off by now. Yerim loves to talk and Jinsoul loves to listen to her. It’s always been that way but right now Yerim seems to be giving her the silent treatment. 

“Sunshine, why are you not talking to me?” 

“I don’t want to.”

Jinsoul scoffs, “What why? Did I do not get you the right pens?” 

“No they were the ones I’ve been looking for forever,” Jinsoul hears her mumble out, _‘I don’t know how **you** found _them,’ under her breath. “It’s just that you lied to mom.” 

“What? No I didn’t. What are you talking about?” Jinsoul’s starting to sweat. Maybe her sister knows. She knows how Jiwoo talks to the younger girls too on occasion due to Jungeun being Chaewon’s sister. 

“Jiwoo told me you were seeing someone.” Jinsoul knew it! She’s gonna make that shortcake into a pancake the next time she sees her.

Yerim locks eyes with Jinsoul through the mirror before she says the next part, “and that they’re a pervert.” That’s it. She concluded that the next time she sees Jiwoo she’s skipping the pancake part and turning her into straight up batter mix. 

“I’m not…thank you Jiwoo. Okay first of all they’re not a pervert,” Jinsoul is cut off by a now frustrated Yerim. “So you are seeing someone! Jinsoul what did I tell you about furries. Stay away from them.” 

“What the fuck? What do furries got to do with anything?” 

“That they’re perverts and you’re seeing one.”

Jinsoul is baffled. Her little sister thinks Yves is a furry, “I’m not seeing a furry! I’m not seeing anyone at all!” 

“Oh please Jinsoul I know you’re a furry apologist. You’re the only one that didn’t say shit to Hyunjin when she bought that cat head and wore it publicly and you didn’t think her barking was weird!” Jinsoul looks at Yerim with a stupid face through the mirror. 

“Oh my god let people enjoy things,” Jinsoul rolls her eyes when Yerim mocks her by saying _‘furry advocate’_ in a dumb voice. “Okay if I tell you promise you won’t tell mom or dad.” Yerim holds her pinky out the one that’s not covered in bleach and wraps it around Jinsoul’s. “I’m seeing someone. It’s weird though we don’t talk that much.” 

“So you stalk her or something.” 

“NO…no we just um. We’re associates not really friends nor strangers to each other.”Jinsoul tries her best to explain it to her baby sister without telling her she’s seeing someone who made her cum by spanking her with a belt. 

“Is she pretty?” 

“Yes she’s fucking gorgeous.”

“Nice?”

“She’s sweet…sometimes.” Jinsoul blushes at this one for some reason. 

“What’s her name?” 

_‘Oh shit.’_ Jinsoul didn’t know this one and she can’t say Yves because Yerim won’t believe her. She does recall Vivi’s slip-up though and she’s never been so thankful for having a decent memory. _‘Come on Jinsoul think of names that start with soo…Soomin? No too ugly.Soohyuk? No that’s a man’s name. Oo Soonami…no what the fuck Jinsoul.’_ She finally blurts the first one that sounds okay. 

“Soodan?” 

Yerim blinks at her, “Like the car?” 

_‘Stupid oh my god why did you say that was her name.’_

“Yeah…uh yes. Soodan.” 

“Well okay then. I hope you get you’re girl.” 

“Thanks Yerim.” Jinsoul smiles at her sister who in return winks at her. She goes back to Jinsoul’s scalp and the transitioning blonde thinks their convo is over.

“So are you guys like fuck buddies?” Jinsoul squeaks and turns beat red. She turns around ready to pile drive a now chuckling Yerim into the floor. 

…

After the bleach settles and Jinsoul washes the excess out, Yerim dries the blonde locks and curls them. After she finishes her sister just stares at her with an open mouth. Jinsoul questions her, “What, does it look bad?”

“No um you look really pretty. Like a Barbie doll or a mermaid.” Jinsoul hums curiously and gets up to look at the new her. When she looks in the mirror she gasps, “Wow I look like a bratz doll!” She has to brag. She looks pretty damn good. Her eyebrows are still dark so she searches the cabinets for a weaker hair bleach. “Ah yeah that’s it not a Barbie doll, fuck those disproportional plastic bitches.” Jinsoul laughs at her sister’s silliness and makes a little noise when she finds the bleach.

She applies it to her brows and waits a few moments to wash it off. Her brows are now a light brown and she looks totally different. She no longer looks like some edgy grunge girl instead she looks like she went and lived in California for a few months. “Thanks sunshine! I’m really sorry but I have to go back to school I have a shit ton of homework.” Yerim pouts and gives Jinsoul a squeeze hug. Jinsoul wraps her arms around her shoulders and lifts her a little before sitting her back down. Jinsoul grabs her sister hand and leads them downstairs where she can say goodbye to their parents.

“Mom, Dad, I’m going to head back to the dorm. I have a few assignments due Monday and if I stay here I’ll just end up playing Katamari.” Jinsoul’s mom jumps up to runs to the kitchen yelling out that she’s going to go make Jinsoul a care package to take back. Her dad perks his head above the couch and screams when he sees Jinsoul’s new look, “Woah look who’s in the house! Famous rapper Igloo Australia!” He hops over the couch and makes his way over to the now blonde and pulls her into his chest for a tight hug. 

Jinsoul mumbles into his chest grudgingly, “It’s Iggy Azalea and she’s a flop.” Her dad just chuckles and Jinsoul can feel the vibrations from his chest, “Okay whatever you say sweetie.” He lets go of her when her mom returns from the kitchen with a bowl of soup and a bag of various snacks, but she ends up dropping both. “Oh fuck! No Meow Meow don’t eat that soup!” Jinsoul’s mom picks up the fat cat and snack bag while her dad goes to fetch the mop and Jinsoul some new soup. Her mother walks over to hand over the bag and gives her a hug and a kiss. “Wow Jinsoul you look like a super model! I gotta say I thought it wouldn’t suit you but it really brings out you’re features!”

The whole time her mom is complimenting her, Meow Meow _‘that’s the evil cat’s name’_ is squirming in her arms. Her dad returns with the soup and jogs back to the mess her mom made earlier. Jinsoul makes her way out the door after a few more goodbye kisses and hugs. After she’s back on the streets she makes her way to the bus stop to catch a ride back to her second home. The bus comes soon enough and she hops on and thankfully it’s empty except for some normal people in the front and a creepy guy in the back making weird movements. Jinsoul sits down and glances back at the creep and makes eye contact with him. He wiggles his tongue at Jinsoul and that’s when she notices he’s jacking off. Jinsoul just turns around with wide eyes and refuses to acknowledge the weirdo. 

After a traumatizing bus ride she’s finally back to her shared room with Jungeun. She’s about to open the door until she hears some music blaring from inside. _‘Is that trey songz?’_ Jinsoul bursts through the door ready to make fun of her roommate but her jaw drops instead. Jungeun is standing in the middle of the room with nothing on but red lingerie. “What the fuck? You’re not supposed to be here!” 

Jinsoul gets a slipper thrown at her but this time it slaps her right dead in the face. Jinsoul curses but takes the hint that she needs to get out. Jinsoul guesses she deserved it since she did tell Jungeun she was staying home for the weekend. She steps out and waits for her roommate to give her the okay. They’ve seen each other naked many times so it’s really no big deal, but seeing Jungeun in sexy underwear is a bit weird even for Jinsoul since usually the girl is private about that stuff. She feels the door open but before she can apologize she’s pulled in and put in a head lock.

“Wait, wait soup! Hot soup alert!” Jungeun lets Jinsoul waddle over to her desk but not releasing her head from in-between her arms. Jinsoul sits her stuff down clumsily and then gives her embarrassed roommate the go ahead, “Okay now you can beat my ass.” Jungeun does just that but Jinsoul also defends her self. Jungeun is a ruthless opponent though. Once she sent a 6’5” man to the hospital when he pulled on Jiwoo’s pigtails when they were all at the club. Needless to say Jinsoul was getting her ass whooped. Jungeun was shoving her face in the carpet floor when a person walks in on yet another awkward situation.

“Hello it’s me my Jungie wungie! I’m here with some- OH MY GOD ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME!” Jinsoul and Jungeun both look up to see the disheveled Jiwoo who’s frowning but once she sees it’s just Jinsoul relief floods through her and she starts waving her hands that are carrying bags of snacks and movies. “Oh it’s just you Jinsoul for a minute there I though Jun- WAIT YOU’RE BLONDE NOW?” Even though Jiwoo is the cutest being on the planet next to baby pandas Jinsoul can only hear the Kill bill ironside sirens when she recalls how Jiwoo was the one who sold her out to Yerim.

She narrows her eyes at the smiling penguin like girl and throws Jungeun off with a new found force. Jiwoo notices the raging bull coming towards her and turns around to run for her life only to trip to the floor in the hall. Jinsoul grabs her ankles and starts pulling her back in. Jiwoo spots a girl in the hall and shouts for help but the girl is too stunned by the situation to do anything. Soon enough the girl is pulled in and the door is slammed shut. The door quickly is reopened and a hand grabs the bags dropped during the attack. 

Jinsoul picks up the girl and is about to slam dunk her on a bed until they’re tackled to the floor. Jungeun and Jiwoo quickly take over Jinsoul in a two against one fight. “Quick baby pin her to ground I’m belting this bitch.” Jinsoul’s eyes widen and she starts to scream in protest. Jiwoo just laughs evily above her while putting all her weight on Jinsoul’s body. Jungeun grabs her belt and goes to pull down Jinsoul’s shorts only to gasp in shock when she sees there’s already lashes on her ass. _A lot of them._ “What the fuck?” The couple stands up simultaneously to make space for Jinsoul who is now struggling to cover her ass. 

“Wait um I can explain!” She stands up to see the two staring at her with fear and curiosity in their eyes.

“You see um hehe It’s a funny story uh well um…I fell down some steps! Yeah clumsy me! You know ol’ dumb Jinsoul falling down stairs haha.” Jinsoul sounds delirious. Jiwoo looks convinced puckering her lips and nodding her head. Jungeun however doesn’t buy the lie at all. She looks Jinsoul up and down and spends most of the stare down at Jinsoul’s dyed hair. Realization dawns on Jungeun when she notices Jinsoul’s blush, “OH MY GOD YOU WENT TO THAT DOMINATRIX!” Jinsoul cringes when Jiwoo screams and starts chanting ew over and over again.

Jungeun grabs her girlfriend and holds onto her, “it’s okay baby. I know she’s just a stinky pervert.” Jinsoul just groans and throws her head back in frustration. “I’m not a pervert!” Jinsoul is about to cry when Jungeun comes up to face her. They look into each other’s eyes and Jinsoul knits her brows to emphasize her distress. Jungeun smiles and then starts bursting out laughing with Jiwoo giggling behind her. “Oh my god Jinsoul your face when I called you a pervert.” Jinsoul sticks out her tongue at her now crying roommate.

Jungeun wipes her tears from laughing at Jinsoul. “It’s perfectly normal. I mean I tie Jiwoo up and spank her all the time.” Jiwoo opens her mouth wide in shock with her brows furrowed, “Oh my god!” But then she smiles and laughs, “yeah.” Jinsoul is shocked that they would share that with her. “What you’ve seen the both of us naked and even had sex with Jiwoo. I think we can be open with each other.” Jinsoul sighs and nods in agreement. “So you went and seen her for real? Tell me. How did it go?” 

Jinsoul looks up from the ground with a coy smirk, “I came.”

Both blondes smile and link hands, “No lie?” 

“Girl no my lady bits are officially working! Myth muthafucking busted!” They start screaming and jumping up and down only to stop when they notice Jiwoo looking sad that she’s being left out. The blondes grab one hand each and continue screaming but now with an additional member. After a few minutes they’re worn out but only then Jinsoul remembers the loud mouth that belongs to Jiwoo. “You little rat I’m going to destroy you! You told Yerim I was seeing a pervert!” 

Jinsoul proceeds to express her anger by choke slamming Jiwoo onto the bed. “Jungeun help! I’ll buy you lunch for a week!”

Jungeun chuckles, backing up to sit on the opposite bed. “No you’re on your own this time baby.” The blonde then sits back to enjoy the show of Jinsoul pining the red head down and giving her wet willies.

…

Jinsoul is resting her chin in her palms on the hard counter she’s standing behind. Her manager moved her to the night shift in the nice part of town when she was late last week. It was all Yves’ fault for making her legs too weak to run properly. Jinsoul worked at the 7-Eleven. Even though it sounded lame it was quite entertaining since she worked in the one around the college campus on late weekend nights. She watch the drunks, stoners, or nerds who spent all day studying stumble in and bump into the store’s racks of various junk foods. 

She sighed. She was now stuck in the uppity part of town and it’s been dead the whole time with the occasional adult coming in to grab a coffee or snack or to just fill their tank up with gas. She checked the clock behind her…almost 12am. She was bored out of her mind. Jinsoul was starting to think that even robbery wouldn’t be that bad because it would save her from the boredom. Just as Jinsoul was about to start cleaning the store up a bit the double doors are pulled open and the strong stench of weed invades the area. 

“YOUUUNG SQUAAAAD!” It’s Yeojin…and her sister…and the rest of the gang except that they’re all baked as fuck. Jinsoul rolls her eyes and is about to start scolding the teens until Chaewon rolls in with a boombox on her shoulder playing various house beats. She sits it down and starts dancing. A style that she had once explained as _‘popping’_. As Chaewon is vibrating her whole body and jerking her limbs in a weird manner the rest of the gang spreads out to scavenge for snacks.

Yeojin yells out again, “Okay young squad don’t be selfish, make sure we get the biggest size of grub so that we can all share this feast.” Munchies. Jinsoul’s little sister’s _‘squad’_ has the munchies. Jinsoul observes each one of them. Even though she’s pissed at them all being high she can’t help but to laugh at their antics. She first focuses on her sister and cousin. Hyejoo is pushing on a freezer door leading to an assortment of fruit drinks. She starts to get frustrated and glares at the glass menacingly, “Man…I’ll kill you.” 

Her sister giggles and pulls the door open. “Hyejuju you be silly you gotta pull on it!” Hyejoo just blows air out of her nose and grumbles pulling out a pineapple drink and several more drinks for the others. Jinsoul then looks at Yeojin, Heejin and Hyunjin. Hyunjin is picking up bags of snacks and advertising them to the audience. Every time she picks up something good they both give her a thumbs up. The only time she gets a thumbs down is when she picks up a bag of Swedish fish.

After the snacks are all piled up into Hyunjin’s arms she comes up to the counter to pay. She dumps the massive pile of sugar in front of Jinsoul and the blonde cashier starts working right away. 

“Hello Jinsoul nice weather we’re having and also I’m not high or anything but your hair is like yellow which is my favorite color. Hey did you k—“

“Shush child I’m trying to concentrate and yes you’re very high.”Jinsoul laughes when she hears a gasp then a giggle. Hyunjin was always a lot more talkative when stoned. She finishes ringing everything up and tells the cat eyed girl the total. “That will be 23.47!”

Hyunjin looks completely mortified and whispers out, “But I only got 3.50…”

Chaewon stops her dancing, “Wait, stop the muthafucking music…” Hyejoo reaches down to press pause on the boombox and the dance queen points her finger at Hyunjin. “You. Are you dumb?” 

“No I just flunked math.”

Chaewon just raises her brow at her and leans back down to press play again. “God just be making stupid bitches on the fly huh?” 

Hyunjin ignores the comment and looks at Jinsoul with puppy dog eyes. Jinsoul rolls her eyes and promises her, “Don’t worry I’ll pay for it go play.” With that Hyunjin smiles and picks up the snacks to distribute it among the group. 

“Yerim, Yeojin, over here now!” The girls who were playing patty cake look in the direction of the anger voice fearfully and scurry over to the counter. “Yeojin was you the one that had the weed?” 

“Yes Miss Jung I rolled a blunt the size of a toblerone and we all participated in the ancient practice known as puff puff pass.” Jinsoul was impressed. Her blunts were usually just the size of a single kit-kat. She shakes her head at the girl with space buns and looks to her sister.

“And you,” She grabs onto cute ears, “what’d I tell you about smoking that shit.” She knows she was being hypocritical but she really didn’t want Yerim smoking until she was out of highschool. 

Yerim spouts nonsense, “No tea no shade but like this stuff snatches my wig straight off. Sis I’m feeling all the way shook. I mean we really snapped with this one. ” 

“What the fuck are you saying child speak English.”

“Yerim I told you to stop saying that shit. The white gays gonna catch you and say racist shit and just brush it off as edgy humor.” 

Jinsoul is confused since she had no idea what Yerim nor Yeojin was talking about. “Sorry Jinsoul, it’s just a young person thing a hag wouldn’t know shit.” Jinsoul is about to smack Yeojin for calling her a hag but she’s interrupted by Chaewon. “What you got against gay people huh.” 

“Nothing I ain’t like white men.” 

“Oh okay understandable have a nice day.” 

Heejin then asks Chaewon, “Why? Do you be gay?”

Chaewon blushes and starts shaking. Jinsoul thinks she looks like a Chihuahua. “What no? I just like girls that’s all.” 

“Chaewon that’s gay.” Everyone is looking at her seriously.

The tiny blonde speaks up again. “Oh I guess I am then.”

Hyunjin speaks up first, “We been knew.” They all huddled around her and give her hugs and kisses of encouragement. She starts to cry when Hyejoo hugs her. Jinsoul then realizes she just witnessed Chaewon come out to all her friends. They all back off of her to give her space. Chaewon looks around at everyone and squares up to Heejin making her flinch and hide behind Hyunjin. “Hah see I’m still a bad bitch.” 

She then pulls out a cassette tape from her fuzzy coat and puts it in the boombox. It’s Gucci Gucci by Kreayshawn. _‘What the fuck how did she get that do they even make those anymore?_ ’ Jinsoul askes herself as Chaewon and the rest of the group start rapping along to the words. They’re interrupted when an old man walks in to pay for gas. “OH SHIT OLD PERSON ALERT YOUNG SQUAD ROLL OUT!” 

They all scramble out. Chaewon and her boombox are thrown onto Hyejoo’s back and they disappear into the night. Jinsoul yells out hopefully for them to hear, “Be careful!” The old man pulling bills out chuckles, “Kids huh, 30 on pump nine.” 

“Yeah haha kids,” Jinsoul raises her brows _‘brats’_ , “got you sir. Have a safe night!” He waves as he walks out. Once she sees the car drive off she slumps down onto the counter. _‘Okay god that was enough entertainment for the night you can leave me alone no_ w.’

She turns around and pulls out a 20 from her own wallet and shows the camera that she’s paying for the snacks that the group of girls practically stole. Once she’s done she covers her face in her hands and props her elbows up on the counter. 

She hears the doors jingle again but she doesn’t bother looking up. It’s probably just some night owl or late night worker. The visitor takes there time with whatever they’re doing and soon enough Jinsoul hears someone sliding there feet up to the counter. The person clears their throat to get her attention. ’ _Ah you know what they say gotta get this bread I guess.’_ She looks up only to choke on her own saliva. It’s Yves. A really really cute Yves. She’s holding a pile of snacks in her arms and is wearing a pink t-shirt. She has no makeup on except for some tinted chap stick and a plastic headband that makes her ears poke out.

Her eyes are about as wide as Jinsoul’s and she’s blushing just as hard. “Oh fuck let me get that for you.” Jinsoul reaches out to relieve Yves of the burden of carrying the load of snacks but ends up knocking the tiny shelf that holds all the bic lighters _. ‘Oh my god are you an idiot Jinsoul. Gorgeous lady in front of you please act like an intelligent person.’_ She runs around the counter and crouches to pick up her mess. Yves steps away to give Jinsoul room but that’s when Jinsoul notices she’s wearing fuzzy slippers. She also notices that she’s _just_ wearing a t-shirt and it’s way too short to be appropriate. 

Jinsoul gulps as she stares at milky thighs. She shakes her head and finishes cleaning up the mess she made. She hops back over the counter but her foot gets caught on the edge and she tumbles to the floor. _‘It is official I am the biggest dumbass on this planet.’_ Jinsoul hears a soft voice call out to her and it’s entirely too sweet. “Jinsoul are you okay? That sounded like it hurt.” The only thing that was hurting Jinsoul right now was her heart because there was an angel speaking to her right now.

“Yeah I’m fine.” With that she jumps back up unfazed but quickly becomes dizzy because Yves is smiling wide at her. The woman dressed in pink dumps her stuff on the counter and Jinsoul quickly starts to ring it up. She smiles when she notices it’s all candy. Chocolate milk, Reese cups, sour patch kids, and one juicy drop pop. “Wow look at all this candy you’re like a baby.” Jinsoul freezes and looks up expecting to see angry eyes but she’s met with a blushing Yves raising her brow. “Sorry I didn’t mean to say that.”

Yves laughs and Jinsoul swoons at Yves’ toothy grin. The bunny teeth poking out makes the butterflies flutter in Jinsoul’s tummy. “Oh and can you get me a pack of Swisher Sweets? Black.” Ah that’s more Yves style. Before Jinsoul can tell her what she owes she’s handed exact change. Jinsoul stores the cash and picks up the cigars. She hands her the packs until she gets and idea and snatches them back out of the now confused woman’s grasp.

“Jinsoul what are you doing?” 

She gives Yves an evil smirk. “ID please.”

Oh no she looks pissed but Jinsoul isn’t going to give up. She needs to give this angel a real name. 

“You’re kidding right? No way just give me the cigars.” 

“Ma’am I need to see your ID. It’s my job to check everybodies if they buy tobacco or alcohol. _‘Wow it’s like I have the mind of a mastermind or something._ ’ Yves narrows her eyes even more and scoffs. “No give me the cigars.” 

“With no ID I’ll have to ask you to leave. With your money back of course.” Yves rolls her eyes and pulls her ID out from her wallet and throws it at Jinsoul. She bounces in victory when she catches the plastic and gives the pack of cigars to Yves. Jinsoul smiles wide, teeth and all when she reads out, “Ha Sooyoung, 28 years old and with bangs.” Ah her name fits her so well. Sooyoung. Why didn’t see think of that. She chuckles as she looks at her ID photo again. Her bangs were uneven and Sooyoung looked like she was in pain.

“Hah. Very funny now give me back my ID.” She holds he hand out, the one that’s not carrying the bag full of snacks. 

Jinsoul knits her brows in her special way and pouts, “No! Stay here a while longer I’m bored, lonely and scared.” 

Sooyoung’s face softens a little bit, “What, no. It’s almost 1 o’clock in the morning. Ugh stop doing that with your eyebrows.” 

Jinsoul knits them even more, “What you don’t like it? I’m trying to convince you to stay.”

“No…they’re cute and very convincing. You’re cute. No what am I saying I have to go.” Sooyoung puffs air out and her face and ears are red. Jinsoul just shakes her head and keeps the ID out of reach.

Jinsoul knows she’s made a mistake when Sooyoung’s eyes darken and she licks her lips. Jinsoul’s gaze is stuck on the pultruding appendage and swallows hard. “Jinsoul you’re not being a very good girl right now. You wouldn’t want to upset me right? Do you want to be punished against this counter for your bad behavior? We both know the mess you made the last time I did and I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable.” The blonde gulps and feels the heat start to spread from the base of throat to her center. She’s about to tell Sooyoung to come get the ID herself when yet another old man ruins Jinsoul’s fun. 

The two girls jump and stare at him. “Hey ladies don’t mind me just grabbing a beer.” Jinsoul quickly hands Sooyoung her ID and the woman in return just mutters a thanks. “Um so I better get going. Sorry about that. Be safe. Good night and sweet dreams Jinsoul.” She gives a sweet smile to the blonde and turns to leave but then flips back around. A seductive look on her face, “By the way love the new hair style…I can’t wait to run my fingers through it.” With that she leaves a shell-shocked Jinsoul. 

The old man places the beer on the counter and looks through his wallet for the bills but Jinsoul just stares at it. Her thoughts are swarming with the lingering words of the world’s finest Ha Sooyoung.

…

The air is getting a little bit colder at night. Jinsoul wraps her puffy coat around herself tighter when she shivers. The blonde is on her way to the auditorium. She finally makes it and walks into the lobby. She searches for her friends when she spots familiar blonde hair among the crowd. She walks up to her roommate and when she’s close enough she finds Vivi standing beside of Jungeun. They’re there for a little show. Various students are showcasing their talents tonight. Talents such as playing instruments, singing, and dancing. It’s a charity event that both Jiwoo and Haseul are participating in. While Jiwoo is going to sing and play the piano, Haseul is going to sing opera, her hidden talent. Jinsoul pinches Jungeun’s side for a greeting and nods to Vivi. The three walk in the auditorium when they pay for their tickets at a booth set up in front of the doors. 

They sit down a couple rows from the stage with Jinsoul in the middle. Jungeun and Vivi are a little awkward because she once had drunkenly mistaken Vivi for Jiwoo at a club outing and grabbed her ass. Haseul proceeded to slap Jungeun which had knocked her out. If anyone can beat Jungeun’s ass it would be Jinsoul’s other best friend. Jinsoul gives her roommate the benefit of the doubt though since Vivi and Jiwoo did favor each other. They were the same height and both had red hair with bangs. Everyone laughed about it the next day even though there was still awkward tension between the false Jiwoo and the blonde. 

They proceed to small talk and go silent when the stage dims. Each performance is amazing and the three hop up when Jiwoo appears on stage. She sings a ballad and by the time she’s done Jinsoul hears sniffling beside her. She looks to her right. No Vivi is just smiling and clapping. She looks to her left. Jungeun is biting back tears and when Jiwoo bows she hops and starts clapping and yelling. Once she notices how much she’s embarrassing herself she looks at Jinsoul and makes an excuse to leave, “Um I’m just gonna go contain myself. Be right back.”

She’s watching Jungeun power walk through the auditorium when she feels eyes glued to the back of her head. She slowly turns her head to the direction of the stare and soon enough she’s meet with the coy eyes of Viian Wong. 

“Vivi?”

“Jinsoul.” She’s acting strange. Jinsoul squirms in her seat. She has a gut feeling that she knows exactly why she’s acting suspicious. The next performer comes onto the stage. It’s a lanky guy with a saxophone. Jinsoul jumps when she feels hot air on her ear. The next thing she knows Vivi is asking her a question. “So how did it go with Yves? She mentioned that she was able to solve your problem.” Jinsoul turns red. Sooyoung told Vivi about their…session. 

“Yeah um…Sooyoung is really good at her job.” Jinsoul whispers back into Vivi’s ear.

Vivi in turn looks at Jinsoul surprised. Oh right she guesses Vivi didn’t know she had learned her name literally earlier this morning. Her lips come close to Jinsoul’s ear once again, “Oh? I didn’t know she gave you her name. She’s never done that for a client well that I know of.”

Jinsoul bites back the smile that starts to form, “Yeah maybe I’m just special or lucky who knows.” Jinsoul is lucky. She probably wouldn’t know anything about Sooyoung if it wasn’t for the universe putting her at the right place at the right time. It was like fate or something and Jinsoul couldn’t help but feel light headed because of it. She can only hope Sooyoung can also feel the weird connection too.

Hot air hits Jinsoul’s ear yet again, “I think you’re special Jinsoul. You should have heard her on the phone when she was talking about you. She only ever calls to complain about clients not brag about them. She said you was a very good girl for her.” Jinsoul swallows the lump in her throat. Sooyoung bragging on her. Jinsoul special? She starts to squirm in her seat when she thinks about how the conversation between the two hottest women she’s ever met probably went. She’s about to ask Vivi what else her and Sooyoung talked about when a body plops back down beside her. 

“Hey what I miss?” Vivi and Jinsoul shrug, they were not really paying attention. A few more performances fly by until finally the final act. Haseul’s opera. Haseul appears on stage and the three women are awe struck. She looks like she just flew down from heaven to bless the audience with an angelic hymn. Jinsoul feels the tears prickle her eyes when she turns to Vivi who is full on sobbing. She turns to Jungeun who has actually fell asleep. Jinsoul elbows her harshly when she jumps up back awake. She apologizes blaming her rudeness on the fact that it’s past her bedtime. 

The two blondes start arguing and it is Vivi who silences them. They both grumble and turn their attention back to the breathtaking performance. Haseul finishes with a high note and bows. The whole crowd gives a standing ovation. Jinsoul doesn’t think she’s seen Vivi be so loud. The woman normally keeps her tone light and airy.

Haseul disappears behind stage and the trio make their way out of the auditorium. Jinsoul still has the conversation she had with Vivi playing in her head. She wants to know more. She needs to know more about Sooyoung or she’s going to go crazy. After she returned from her shift at the 7-Eleven she went to bed but didn’t get no sleep. She kept thinking about Sooyoung’s stupidly perfect face. How creamy her thighs were. How deep her voice got when she threatened Jinsoul with punishment. She knows it wouldn’t be exactly punishment for her though. 

The blonde is about to reach out to Vivi but is stopped when someone grabs her quicker. It’s Haseul. The two are whispering to each other and then suddenly they start making out. The two blondes stand there awkwardly watching the couple go at it until Jungeun speaks up when one of them moans, “Okay that’s enough you two I don’t want to throw up my dinner.” Haseul lets go of Vivi to stomp towards the now cowering blonde. As the two wrestle Jinsoul takes this opportunity to speak to Vivi. “Hey can we pick up on where we left off? Did Sooyoung say anything else about…um you know?”

Vivi chuckles, “Always so curious. She did in fact say something else. She mentioned something about losing control after you came. She has doubts that you’ll come back.” Oh she told Vivi that part of the session. The part when Sooyoung said she’d clean her up with her…yeah. Sooyoung is crazy to think Jinsoul wouldn’t return after that. 

“It’s strange though. It’s so out of character for her to lose control like that. It’s even more out of character that she let you cum. Her clients usually don’t get the satisfaction and if they do she kicks them out seconds after, only to giving them time to pay. She sounded upset thinking she had scared you off, but I believe she’s wrong. You even dyed her hair for her.” Jinsoul turns blood red for a second time that night. For the fact Vivi had seen right through her and that Sooyoung had given her special treatment. 

“Just between you and me. You have nothing to worry about Jinsoul. I know Sooyoung. I worked with her for years.” Vivi winks at Jinsoul with that statement.

Satisfied with her answers, Jinsoul mutters a thank you and returns to the other two who are now joined by Jiwoo. The group of girls gather and talk lively amongst each other and agree to have dinner at the waffle house nearby. The couples walk together leaving Jinsoul beind as the 5th wheel. She doesn’t complain though. She scolds herself when she thinks about a certain someone and how nice it would be if she was by her side. Jinsoul quickly shakes the feeling away and jogs to catch up with the others.

…

Jinsoul is spread out on her bed. It’s Saturday night and she’s stuck in her dorm. She would have went home but she missed the last bus and she didn’t want to walk in the dark for 45 minutes. Jungeun was staying over at Jiwoo’s and Haseul was out of town with her family. She had no idea what to do and she didn’t feel like getting up to do anything productive. So she melted into her bed and puts on her favorite playlist on blast through her headphones. _‘Red Velvet and friends.’_

Her mind soon enough started thinking of the same woman it always seems to think about no matter how busy Jinsoul is. _‘Ugh can you come up with something else like please.’_ Jinsoul slaps her hands on her face and groans loudly. “Please stop thinking about Sooyoung. You do not need a body pillow with her picture printed out on it.” Jinsoul kicks her feet in frustration when her mind went to places not so appropriate. 

_‘Yeah that’s right let’s think about cuddling Sooyoung…NAKED muahahaha.’_

That was it, Jinsoul needed to do something to get her urges under control. How is she going to manage that? Simple, she’s going to attempt to beat her meat. Now she’s never been successful at this act of self-relaxation but Jinsoul thinks if she has the help of Kingdom come playing in her ear and the image of Sooyoung in red latex maybe she’ll be a winner.

It has been a week since they last had contact. Jinsoul was nervous. She couldn’t bring herself to text the dominatrix let alone call her. So she just does what every useless lesbian does and snakes her dominant hand into her boy shorts. She doesn’t feel anything at first but as soon as she thinks about how Sooyoung grinded her hips on her that day she moans out in pleasure. Jinsoul is slowly working a sweat up. A thin sheet developing on her body. She rolls her hips into her hand and rubs her clit in a circular motion.

She pushes her fingers deep when she becomes wet enough and bites her lip to contain a groan. She’s pleasuring herself successfully but she needs more. Just a little push to send her over the edge. Her song cuts of and there’s static in her ear. Someone called her and she accidently answered it. Jinsoul groans ready to cuss out whoever called her at the _wrong_ time.

“What?”

“Uh Jinsoul? It’s me Sooyoung.” Jinsoul squeaks out. She knows exactly who it is. Sooyoung didn’t need to tell her that she was the one who called Jinsoul at just the _right_ time. 

Jinsoul shakily breathes out, “…. _ah_ sorry, Sooyoung. Um _ah_ what can I help you with? _Fuck_.” 

The line is silent for a moment, “Is this a bad time?” Jinsoul is quick to protest. The voice on the other side of the line is just what she needs. “No, _sweet jesus_ , you called at a great time!” 

“Right…Are you okay Jinsoul?” When the smooth voice says her name for the second time she accidently moans. Working her fingers deeper into herself. She freezes up when she realizes what she’s done.

The line is silent on both ends, except for Jinsoul’s heavy breathing. Jinsoul holds her breath. She hopes Sooyoung didn’t hear her literally moan into the speaker but the silence is starting to prove her wrong. 

“Oh…. _oh_.” The last sound Sooyoung makes is deep. Jinsoul swears she hears a faint groan on the other end.

“Are you fucking yourself right now?” Jinsoul whines. Straight to the point. She’s embarrassed but 10x more turned on now. She’s soaking and all it took was Sooyoung’s raspy voice.

“Nooooooo?” 

“Jinsoul.” 

“Maybe. Sorry.”

Sooyoung chuckles over the speaker and the next words make Jinsoul choke out a moan, “By no means don’t let me stop you. I like hearing your pretty voice. I can hang up if you want some privacy.”

Jinsoul shakes her head as if the other woman can hear her, “No! Please stay on…um I kinda need your voice to-“ 

Jinsoul is cut off by a rough voice, “Cum?” 

She whines again. Sooyoung’s dominatrix side is coming out. She’s no longer on the phone with the cutie from the gas station. Right now she’s talking to Yves. She starts to finger herself again when she answers the older woman. “ _God..fuck._ Yes if that’s okay.”

“It’s more than okay. Tell me baby. What are you thinking about while you fuck yourself? Or shall I ask who?” Jinsoul is moaning deeply at Sooyoung’s voice. Of course she’s thinking about the dominatrix. Who else would it be?

 _“You.”_ The word comes out more as a groan than an actual reply. Jinsoul can feel core start to tighten. Her release is building up in the base of her tummy. She quickens her fingers pace.

“Hmm I knew that, and just what are you thinking of? Am I fucking you babygirl? Or am I punishing you with my toys again. Please share.” Jinsoul is meeting each stroke of her fingers with her hips. She’s thinking about what Sooyoung said the night at the gas station. 

“ _Ah_ I was thinking about _mm_! What you said at the gas station. Is it true? Would you fuck- _oh my god_ , me in public like that?” She’s close now. Whatever Sooyoung says next is surely going to throw her over the edge. 

She hears Sooyoung groan over the phone at the question she asks, “I would. I would fuck you so hard that you would only remember my name. I wouldn’t stop until I was satisfied with the amount of times I made you cum. If someone walked in I wouldn’t stop because I would want to show them how well I fuck you.”

With that Jinsoul clenches around her fingers and leaves a wet spot on her bed. She whines into the phone high pitched and whimpers as she rides the waves of her orgasm. After she’s in the fuzzy stage she wipes her fingers on the bed and blows out air.

“Um wow.” Jinsoul cringes. She just had phone sex and that’s the first thing that comes out her mouth. 

Sooyoung laughs unfazed and asks, “Well did you cum?” Jinsoul mumbles a yes and receives another chuckle from the other woman. She then remembers Sooyoung was the one that called her. 

“So you rang? Did you need something before you know…?” Jinsoul is breathing unevenly. This was so weird. She just came to Sooyoung’s voice and it’s like it didn’t even happen. Maybe Sooyoung was just doing her job. _‘It didn’t mean anything Jinsoul she was just helping you. She doesn’t actually want to fuck you.’_

“No, you called me Jinsoul. I guess you butt dialed me.” Jinsoul feels the life drain out of her and looks at her ass with an evil glare. _‘What the fuck? Well thanks anyways because you lead me to bust a nut.’_

“Well if that’s all I guess I’ll let you go.” The blonde thinks she’s imagining things when she hears the tone of disappointment in her voice.

“NO!” 

“Um…yeah?”

Jinsoul is still trying to recover from her orgasm. “Please don’t go.” 

She hears yet another soft chuckle, “Okay Jinsoul. I won’t hang up.”

…


	3. Second Encounter

A nervous blonde paces back and forth in front of a steel door, trying to muster up the confidence that she had seemed to lose just seconds ago. Jinsoul was outside of Sooyoung’s or should she say Yves’ _‘Playroom’_. Just a few nights ago she had made yet another appointment with the dominatrix while she was on the phone with her. She had begged her to stay on the phone after they had their ‘ _cellular intercourse.’_ Sooyoung and Jinsoul had almost talked an hour. 

During that precious hour, Jinsoul learned many valuable things about Sooyoung. Things like the fact she had three cats. When she told Jinsoul the names the blonde struggled to keep her cool. _‘The first one is named whiskers.’_ Okay normal enough. _‘The second one is my chubby boy Tubbie Wubbie.’_ Yeah that was a real cute one. _‘The last one is a sphynx. Her name is Evangelista because that’s who she looks like.’_ Jinsoul burst out laughing. Sooyoung had a skinless cat named after a Canadian model. 

She also had learned that Sooyoung had to have a cup of milk every night to go to sleep, watched old cartoons daily, and you guessed it, smoked weed. _‘Sooyoung people don’t buy cigars to smoke them plain. Especially for taste. You’re lying to me I know you smoke weed.’_ Jinsoul had brought it up when she had remembered her purchases from the night at 7-11. Someone doesn’t come in at the middle of the night to buy snacks and cigarillos without the intention of getting toasted later. 

_‘I’m not lying! I really smoke them for the flavor.’_ Nope Jinsoul was not convinced at all. _‘So you’re telling you smoke black swishers for flavor. No I don’t believe you. I can’t believe you would lie after I trusted you with my problem.’_ Jinsoul was talking about her issue with her lady bits, which Sooyoung thankfully solved. She whines into the phone a pout evident in her voice which causes Sooyoung to finally spill. Jinsoul squeals like a school girl talking to a badboy and begs Sooyoung to smoke with her. 

The woman in the other line refuses and explains that she only does it in privacy alone. When Jinsoul asks her why she receives a funny story for an answer _. ‘Well one time I was really high at Denny’s and the police were called. The officer who was on duty who came to arrest me was a regular client of mine. I told him if he took me to jail I would tell his wife that he likes to be spanked and called mommy’s boy during our sessions. That was like three years ago.’_

Jinsoul laughs so hard her stomach hurts. She feels bad for the guy but he deserves it. Once she stops dying Sooyoung continues. _‘I’ve had quite a bit of perverted clients but I’m in no room to judge. Deep down I enjoy it. Beating and humiliating men really satisfies the sadistic part of me.’_ Jinsoul gulps at her words and asks her some personal questions, like her sexuality and if she’s single. Sooyoung laughs at the questions especially the last one because really Jinsoul asked it for herself.

 _‘No I’m a lesbian. I experimented in college but I was never satisfied with anyone but women. Yes I’m single and have been for several years.’_ Jinsoul isn’t convinced at all but nevertheless relieved. Sooyoung is perfect. She couldn’t believe that no one had swept her off her feet when they were probably hundreds lined up for her. 

Jinsoul thinks maybe she’s picky or maybe God intended for nobody to be graced with the angel. She can’t help but want to cry when she realizes Sooyoung would never even give her the time of the day. Jinsoul guesses she’ll have to cherish what she gets and make the most out of these small moments with Sooyoung.

Jinsoul is listening closely when the woman starts speaking again. _‘Don’t get me wrong I’ve been with a fair share of women since then, but it’s never went pass a one night stand or a bad date. It’s gotten even more infrequent since I started being a dominatrix. I get my satisfaction with the sessions in the playroom. The older I get the more introverted I am. Although recently I met someone that has made me…crave much more than what I receive doing my job.’_ Jinsoul scrunches her eyes close when she hears the last sentence. Great so Sooyoung does like someone and it’s definitely not her. She feels the jealousy ruin through her veins thinking of the possible bombshell that has the woman’s attention. 

She’s probably some big time lawyer or movie star. Hell she might even be a model recalling the older woman’s cat’s name. Jinsoul is about to ask who it is when she hears a yawn through the phone. Crushed by the fact that Sooyoung has her eyes on someone other than Jinsoul she immaturely mumbles out a goodnight and hangs up on Sooyoung. Jinsoul goes to bed pouting even though she knows she’s being a whiny baby. She had come to face the fact that she had a big fat crush on Sooyoung. 

She had be smacked with that realization when she caught herself doodling Sooyoung’s name with various hearts in her notebook. Jinsoul didn’t want to have a crush but how could she not when the woman appeared in her thoughts constantly. She didn’t want to burden the woman with her school girl crush because she knows how annoying it can be dealing with things such as clinginess and jealousy. She looks at her phone when she receives a notification. 

Sooyoung my future baby daddy (WORKING PROGRESS): Did your phone die? Sad, wanted to hear your voice some more. Goodnight Jinsoul.

Jinsoul finishes reading the text when another pops up.

Sooyoung my future baby daddy (WORKING PROGRESS): Wednesday. 7:00pm. I think it’s time for another session. 

So Jinsoul obeys. She’s actually supposed to be tutoring someone for extra money but she has her priorities. Sooyoung was on the top of the list of things Jinsoul considers important. She walks in the waiting room. It’s ten till 7 so she sits on one of the chairs and waits for her turn with the goddess. She listens to deep moans within the walls of the room next to her. It’s a man and she can hear Sooyoung’s voice too but she can’t decipher what’s being said. Soon enough it’s silent and the door is slung open. A very sweaty man walks out with his shirt buttons all messed up.

He’s a little overweight and he’s balding. He looks at Jinsoul and pants out a greeting. She grimaces and just waves in return. He tries to catch his breath as he slumps over and coughs. Soon enough he makes his way out. Jinsoul releases a breath and lays her head back, “Gross, he looked like canned spam.”

Jinsoul turns her head when the door opens again. She has to bite her lip to contain the gasp she almost lets out. The breath is knocked out of her as she soaks in Sooyoung’s appearance. Even though the man that just came out was drenched in sweat, Sooyoung doesn’t look like she’s moved an inch in the past hour. Today she’s in a spaghetti strapped latex dress. But it laces up the sides revealing Sooyoung’s skin. She notices that she’s not wearing underwear and can even see a bit of her breast due to the revealing cuts of the dress. She also has ripped fishnets and latex gloves. 

The blonde can already feel her body heat up as she stares at the curves and finds herself wanting to plant kisses on the exposed collarbones. When she looks at the face of the owner of the toned body she finds out she’s been caught staring. Sooyoung’s makeup makes her features even more alluring. The dark eyes and plump lips mesmerizes Jinsoul. Her breath hitches when bunny teeth poke out to tug on the lips painted red. 

“Jinsoul. I see that you’re enjoying yourself. Like what you see?” Her voice is much better in real life than on the phone. Its sultry and deep tone makes Jinsoul shiver.

“Sooyoung. I think you could put the whole modeling industry to shame.” It’s true so Jinsoul doesn’t know why the dominatrix throws her head back in laughter. She takes a finger and inches it back and forth gesturing for Jinsoul to come towards her. When Jinsoul hovers over to her Sooyoung grabs the collar of her flannel and pulls her close hot breath on the blonde’s ear. “How charming. Do you do this with all the girls you find pretty?” Jinsoul shakes her head vigorously already feeling the dull ache in her stomach.

“Good. I don’t like to share what’s mine.” Sooyoung lets go of a dazed Jinsoul and places a gloved hand on her lower back and pushes her in. “I have to remind you it is Yves when you’re here. I know we have a relationship outside of the playroom but that’s just my rules.” Right the rules. Don’t call Sooyoung anything she doesn’t want to be called. “Even though I would love to hear you scream my name I have to remind myself this is business not for my own pleasure.” Oh…right like that wouldn’t bring Jinsoul pleasure too. 

**WARNING! This is a BDSM smut fic so it was bound to get pretty dirty…Sorry. If you’re not comfortable reading something like that I would suggest you skip this scene. Thank you! Enjoy** **J**

“So shall we start?” Jinsoul nods and is ready to start stripping until Soo-…Yves stops her. “No not yet let me figure out what exactly to do with you. This won’t be as sweet as last time. Are you okay with that?” Jinsoul nods. She can do whatever the fuck she wants with her. She could probably poke her in the right place and Jinsoul would double over creaming her panties.

They stare deep into each other eyes as Yves mulls over the possible things she can do to the blonde. She seems to figure it out and walks around Jinsoul and towards a table. The same one Jinsoul was on last time she was here. As she struts her black silky hair bounces. She bends over to lower the table and Jinsoul feels her heart drop in her stomach.

The latex stretches over her ass and she sways it side to side putting Jinsoul in a trance. Even though Yves is skinny and lanky she’s got a bit of a fat ass. “Perfect. I need to discipline you for being such a bad girl the last time I saw you. I thought about how well you arched you back for me. You remember hopefully?” The dominatrix looks over her shoulder at the girl checking out her ass.

Jinsoul remembers. She perked her ass right up for Yves. Ready for a cheek clapping like some whore.Yves finishes lowering the table and makes her way back to the flushed blonde. She grabs onto her scalp and pulls back so that her neck is exposed. “Do you remember Jinsoul? How you pressed that cute little ass right into me.” The girl in question sharply groans. “Yes I remember.” Yves loosens her grip on blonde hair. “Good girl now strip.” Jinsoul starts to unbutton her flannel. Yves’ hooded gaze following the working fingers. She shrugs the fabric off and reveals that she opted out on a bra. _‘It was coming off anyway.’_

Yves takes her gloves off and runs a sharp nail from the base of Jinsoul’s throat to her navel and then takes the long fingers and unbuttons her jean shorts for her. She takes her nails and scrapes them against the blonde’s skin while she moves behind her. Muscles twitch against the long nails. “Shorts. Panties off.” Jinsoul takes her bottoms off and waits for the next command. 

The dominatrix digs her nails into Jinsoul and runs them down the soft flesh of the blonde’s back. Jinsoul sucks in a breath at the feeling and yelps when a hand roughly slaps her ass and squeezes. After she’s satisfied with the groping, Yves takes the palm of her hand and places it on the top of Jinsoul’s head and pushes down. Jinsoul goes down to her knees. 

Yves walks back around to face a kneeling Jinsoul. She’s chewing on her bottom lip and looking at Jinsoul with dark eyes. Jinsoul doesn’t think she’s seen them this dark before. Yves takes her hand and runs it through Jinsoul’s blonde locks slightly scratching at her scalp. The blonde sighs at the feeling and flutters her eyes shut as a hand begins to massage her head. Her eyes snap back open when suddenly her hair is pulled once again. Yves rocks her head side to side with a tight hold. “God you’re such an obedient _little_ _slut_. Tell me did you dye your hair for me?” _Yes._ Jinsoul doesn’t want to give the woman the satisfaction though.

Jinsoul looks at the woman towering over her with knotted brows and hooded eyes. She’s not a slut but when Yves purred the words she felt a wave of arousal wash over her. Jinsoul can admit she could be a slut but only for the woman in front of her. “Awh did I hit a nerve. You look like you want to punch me. I can tell it turns you on though. Because you know what I said is true. You’re my _little slut_ aren’t you?” Jinsoul puffs air out of her nose and tries to not whimper. She hates how the pressure in her lower tummy is already unbearable.

Yves pulls the blonde hair again to force her to look up. “Let’s try something. You can prove to me you’re not a slut. Open your mouth and say _ah_.” Jinsoul wants to prove herself so she obeys the command. Suddenly her jaw is grabbed and fingers are forced down her throat. The sharp nails tickle the back of her throat and she gags on them. 

Her eyes roll back into her head and moans on the long fingers fucking her mouth. She can’t close it due to the other hand clamped to her jaw. Her body is on fire and her core is pulsing with pleasure. Yves’ continues to push her two middle fingers down Jinsoul’s throat, receiving gagging and choking noises for her efforts.

The fingers are pulled out way too soon and Jinsoul looks up to the owner of them. Yves chuckles darkly and sucks her fingers off. Jinsoul whimpers at the action. “You enjoyed that way too much. I think I proved my point. Let me ask again are you my little slut?” Jinsoul groans and answers honestly, “Yes, but only for you.” Yves smiles widely, her cheeks crinkling her eyes. She’s satisfied with Jinsoul’s reaction. She’s shaping her into a perfect submissive.

She moves away from Jinsoul’s field of view and the blonde can hear the dominatrix rummaging through a drawer. A raspy voice calls out to her, “Tell me Jinsoul. Do you normally look at people with that sinister of a gaze? Or do I bring that side of you out?” The blonde thinks the woman is insane. Does she really think Jinsoul looks at anyone with lust when she had told her that she’s never been turned on in their previous meeting? “No. You’re the only person that’s made me feel this way. You drive me crazy Sooyoung.” _Whoops,_ Jinsoul didn’t mean to say that last part.

Yves freezes but then continues her actions. She finds the items she’s looking for and walks to where she’s behind Jinsoul and kneels. She wraps a hand around the flushed neck and pulls the body towards her. Jinsoul lets out a deep moan when she feels plump lips on her ear. “I knew that. I was just making sure you were being honest. You’re _so good_ to me Jinsoul.” The words growled in her ear makes her quiver in pleasure she has to clench her thighs shut because if she spreads them she knows her arousal would drip to the floor.

Yves pulls Jinsoul closer. Her front is now flushed with Jinsoul’s back. “I could bend you over and fuck you on this floor if I wanted to.” She snakes the hand that’s not wrapped around Jinsoul’s throat around the shaking body and drags it across twitching abs clawing at the hot flesh. “I think you would want that right? Too bad that’s not my job. I can’t lie though I know I would enjoy the feeling of your tight pussy clenching around my fingers.” Jinsoul strangles out a sob. Her heart is beating so hard it feels like it’s about to explode.

Yves’ lips are still pressed to her ear. She takes Jinsoul’s ear lobe between her teeth and pulls harshly. She kisses her ear and then starts to plant wet kisses down her jaw. She takes the hand on her stomach and nudges her thighs open. “Spread your legs baby girl.” Jinsoul moans again and obeys. This woman is no angel. She’s a demon. A very sweet and cute demon. Yves removes her touch and picks something up from behind her. “Arms behind your back.” Jinsoul moves her wrists to where her ass and back meet. 

The dominatrix purrs, “Good girl.” She moves the long blonde tresses out of the way and ties the wrists together with nylon rope. “Does that feel okay?” Jinsoul sighs out a long yes. “Good. Now as I said before my job is not to fuck you but to punish you.” Jinsoul is then met with a red ball with two straps attached. “Now I know how much you like to make noise and as much as it pleases me to know that I’m doing a good job I have to do this to discipline you.” Yves’ is now talking in a softer tone. The aggressiveness is gone. Jinsoul realizes she spoke too soon as the gag is shoved into her mouth and the straps are tied behind her head.

Her hair is pulled and she stands up with Yves. She’s lead over to the lowered table and she’s guided on to it on her knees. She sits on her legs as Yves walks back the drawer and grabs something else. Its little clips connected by a small gold chain. The dominatrix stalks back over to Jinsoul with a predatory glare. Jinsoul’s eye level with her kneeling on the table. Yves looks at her tits seemingly calculating something. She turns Jinsoul around so that they’re shoulder to shoulder. 

The black haired woman knots her brows and mumbles something to herself. “Hmm they’re hard but I don’t think they’re pultruding enough. I’ll have to fix that.” Jinsoul throws her head back and bites down onto the gag. The only noise is the deep vibrations humming from her throat. Yves had wrapped her lips around her nipple and sucked hard. Her tongue flicking the hard nub. She pulls away with the nub still between her teeth. She looks up to the blonde who has tears of pleasure in her eyes. She wraps her lips around the other one and gives it the same treatment. She releases it with a pop when she’s satisfied.

“Nipple clamps.” She shows Jinsoul and attaches them to each bud the chain dropping just below the blonde’s diaphragm. They don’t have the same effect as Yves’ mouth but they still feel good to Jinsoul. Yves then turns Jinsoul and pushes her down onto the table. She fixes Jinsoul’s position to where her shoulders and face is on the table and her ass in the air. Her back is arched and her legs are spread. She tries to follow Yves when she walks toward the wall filled with tools of _correction._

Yves chooses her poison and walks back to the squirming blonde and shows her. It has a black leather handle and a bunch of thin straps of leather attached. “This beautiful piece of equipment is called a flogger. I hope you enjoy it.” Yves ends her explanation with a smirk and moves behind the blonde. “God you’re _soaking wet_. Is that all because of me? You react to my touch so well _baby girl_.” Jinsoul rolls her eyes. She wants to hate the mocking tone that Yves is using. Instead blonde moans through the plastic because the woman’s voice is dripping with sex.

Jinsoul screams into the gag when she feels the leather tassels snap on her flesh. “Do you like that? Or do I even have to ask that.” Yves chuckles and raises the flogger and snaps it again. She’s precise with her placement of the tassels. She continues to work Jinsoul’s flesh. The blonde is screaming in pain but also with a twinge of pleasure. The leather that makes contact with her flesh stings and hurts like hell. But with each precise hit she gets closer to her release. 

She curls her toes and closes her eyes, tears squeezing out of them. She wiggles around and struggles against the knots her wrists are tied in. Yves changes the direction of the strikes and aims for Jinsoul’s inner thighs. Each hit the tassels wrap around the shaking limbs. Jinsoul moans through the gag and starts whimpering. She’s going to cum. One more hit and she’s going to be thrown over the edge.

She doesn’t get hit again. Instead Yves makes her way over to her and lifts the blonde’s head by the hair. She has red rimmed eyes and she’s breathing heavily through her nostrils. Drool drips in a string to the table. Yves licks her lips at the sight. “Look at you. You absolutely love this don’t you? You’re drooling like some sex-crazed slut.” She knits her brows together. The woman holding her hair is the one that made her this way. 

“I think you remember what I said last time. You are not allowed to cum until I’m satisfied with you.” She lets go of Jinsoul and throws the flogger onto the ground. The dominatrix walks over to pick up her gloves. When she bends over to receive them Jinsoul whines in an airy tone. She just saw Yves’ exposed lower half. 

The raven haired woman turns around with a seductive smile. She knows exactly what she’s doing. She pulls her gloves up on her arms again. She goes up to Jinsoul and whispers into her red ear, “Don’t cum when I say this but I took my panties off right before I walked out to meet you. Guess I wanted to surprise you.” The blonde wiggles her head trying to Yves’ lips closer to her ear but the dominatrix just backs away and continues to tease her. “I took them off because I didn’t want to ruin them. You have quite the talent of turning me on Jinsoul.”

Jinsoul has to finds a deep power within her to not cum at the words being spoken to her. Yves moves behind her and slams both gloved hands onto Jinsoul’s ass and roughly massages it. “Let’s cool you down a bit.” The dominatrix bends down and blows cool air into Jinsoul’s heated area. Jinsoul bites down on the plastic to distract her from the cool sensation on her pussy and the fact that Yves’ mouth is so close to it. “You’re so wet for me. I’m just dying to have a taste, I bet it’s just like honey.”

Yves stands back up and runs her hands up and down Jinsoul’s backside. “God you’re drop dead gorgeous. I’m sure you have lot of admirers.” Jinsoul shakes her head. It doesn’t matter. She could have a sea of admirers and she would still pick Sooyoung. She doesn’t even know the woman that well but she has a gut feeling that she’s already the _one_. The dominatrix stops to press her thumbs into the blonde’s back dimples. She then grabs Jinsoul’s hip and takes the other hand to slams it into her ass. Yves starts to repeatedly slap Jinsoul’s ass with the hand that’s not attached to the blonde’s hip on red flesh. She alternates cheeks as she asks Jinsoul a series of questions. 

“Will you be a good girl from now on?” _Yes._ “Will you come back to see me again?” _Yes._ “Will you promise to only think of me when you fuck yourself?” _Yes._ “Do you promise that your mine and mine only?” _Yes yes yes and yes._

“Good, now cum for me.” The coil snaps in Jinsoul and she feels her release flood out. She’s screaming into the ball gag and her eyes roll back. Her whole body is pulsating and she thinks her soul has left into another realm. Wave after wave of pleasure rolls through the blonde’s body and her toes and muscles clench up. Her legs shakes uncontrollably and she’s breathing so hard through her nose that she might pop a vessel. 

**It’s safe!**

Jinsoul after a couple minutes feels her body relax. Her orgasm fizzing out and leaving her with a light and fluffy feeling. Only then she realizes Yves is breathing hard too. “ _Fuck_ well that was something.” The sultry tone fades out and the sweet one slowly returns. This was Sooyoung now. “Let me get you out of those.” She quickly unties Jinsoul’s wrist. The girl that’s release flattens her body out. Her back is sore from arching for so long. Sooyoung removes the ball gag and makes Jinsoul to raise up to remove the clamps. Her jaw and nipples are also sore and sensitive.

“ _Jesus Crist_ Sooyoung you almost killed me.” The demon just giggles and walks across the room to retrieve a towel and returns to Jinsoul. “Here get up. Let me clean you off.” Jinsoul gets up but almost falls over but Sooyoung just grabs her waist to straighten her back up. “Careful don’t want to give you anymore bruises.” Jinsoul rolls her eyes. She hates how ‘ _Yves’_ can become Sooyoung in seconds and vice versa. 

‘ _Stupid Vivi’_. She was always right about everything. When she said that Yves was just a dorky sweetheart in real life she wasn’t exaggerating. Jinsoul couldn’t believe this was the same woman that just did those sinful things to her. She was humming a song to herself as she patted the sweat off of Jinsoul’s body. Jinsoul hisses when Sooyoung pats Jinsoul’s private area. “Sorry I know you’re sensitive. We’ll have to work on that. I want to get you to the point where you can orgasm multiple times without exhausting yourself.” Sooyoung has a cheeky grin on her face and her eyes are warm.

Jinsoul whines and the woman in return just laughs. “Stop being a baby. Do you still have lotion at home?” Jinsoul still had some left so she nods. Sooyoung pats her bare hip and reaches up to pinch a flushed cheek. “Okay, remember to take good care of yourself. I don’t want you to be in pain.” The blonde’s heart beats erratically because of the affection. _‘Oh my god am I having a stroke. Holy shit where is my life alert button.’_

Sooyoung walks away and in the direction of the desk. “Get those clothes back on. I hate to be that bitch but I have another client scheduled here in a minute.” Jinsoul feels her heart stop. She hates this feeling of thick jealousy. She’s reminded that she’s not special to Sooyoung. She’s just another client and this is literally her job. As she’s putting her shorts on she glances sadly in the direction of Sooyoung but misses the leg hole and falls forward as she catches Sooyoung putting her _thong_ back on. 

“Oh my god! Jinsoul!” The blonde lifts herself back up only to be picked up half way and pulled into a hug. Jinsoul melts into the woman’s arms. She hums in content and listens to a soft voice laugh into her ear, “You’re so clumsy what am I going to do with you?” The blonde wraps her arms around the woman tighter. “Sooyoung you’re so tiny.” Both woman jump out of the little world they created when a timid fist knocks the door.

“Mistress are you there?” 

Sooyoung looks at Jinsoul with an apologetic look, “Just a minute Gary! Sorry Jinsoul.” The blonde picks up her flannel and Sooyoung takes the initiative and buttons it up herself and pats Jinsoul when she’s finished. The older woman then looks at her with raised brows. “I noticed you were crying earlier. I didn’t go too far and hurt you did I?”Jinsoul shakes her head and shyly tells her the truth, “No…it just felt that good.”

Sooyoung laughs at Jinsoul and smiles at her sweetly.The blonde pouts but pulls out her Zootopia wallet and gives Sooyoung a 50 dollar bill. The woman just stares at it. “What’s this?” 

“It’s your payment!” It’s really the least she could do.

Sooyoung chuckles and pulls Jinsoul by her belt loops to bring her closer. Sooyoung reaches behind the confused blonde and tucks the bill back into her back pocket.

“You don’t have to pay me I told you I don’t need it. I benefit from our sessions just as much as you do. I don’t think I’ve enjoyed myself this much in a long time. I was very pleased with you today.” Jinsoul feels her heart beat out of her chest as she stares into dark orbs that flick back and forth between her own eyes. She swears they’re sparkling. 

There’s another knock on the door and Sooyoung pouts. _‘I’m going to die from cardiac arrest please stop. Sooyoung please read my mind and stop.’_

“I don’t want you to go but-.” Jinsoul cuts her off she can’t handle cute Sooyoung. She thought sexy Yves was her weakness but pouty Sooyoung is 100x more effective. “I know. I know.” 

Sooyoung smiles weakly and leads her by the hands to the door. “Do you have a ride home?” 

“Yeah I’m taking the bus.” 

Sooyoung nods and releases the blonde’s hands and cups her face and rubs a latex covered glove over her cheeks still stained with tears. “Okay be careful.” She releases a shell-shocked Jinsoul and opens the door.

It’s some greasy weirdo with coke bottle glasses. He looks Jinsoul up and down and licks his lips. “Well hello there baby. Yves you didn’t tell me you had clients this hot. This babe is a super model.” Jinsoul glances at Sooyoung who has a tight face and flared nostrils. She looks like she’s about to strangle the guy and it makes Jinsoul snicker with a hand covering her mouth.

She grabs the creep by the ear and drags him in, “Shut up pig. I’ll rip you’re eyeballs out if you ever look at her again. She’s off limits.” The guy just laughs. He must like that kinda stuff. Jinsoul stands awkwardly outside the door and Sooyoung cups her chin and brings her lips to Jinsoul’s cheek. “Bye Jinsoul.”

With that she shuts the door in the blondes face. Jinsoul throws her head back in frustration. Her head swimming due to the events of the past hour. Ha Sooyoung was right, Jinsoul was _never_ going to forget her. 

…

There’s light music playing through Jinsoul’s room. It’s Friday and she and Jungeun are catching up on chores. While one blonde folds laundry, the other one is putting up the groceries they had bought earlier. As Jinsoul is about to steal one of Jungeun’s chocolate eclairs’ the music is cut off and is replaced by a ring tone. The thief puts down the eclairs and goes to answer.

Jinsoul gasps when she sees who is calling her. It’s Yerim and she’s face timing her. “Jungeun come here I forgot Yerim was getting her wisdom teeth pulled.” Jinsoul answers the call and a chipmunk cheeked Yerim appears on the screen.

The younger girl mumbles out, “I lived bitch.” Jinsoul laughs when she hears her mother scold the gassed up teenager for her language and shouts a quick hello to the two blondes on the other end. Jinsoul giggles because the girl on the screen starts to sway back and forth. “Hey Mom. Hey sunshine how are you feeling?” Yerim looks at Jinsoul and Jungeun with narrowed eyes and wheezes out. “Jinsoul I think there’s two of you.” 

Jinsoul points the screen in the direction of her twin. “No it’s just me Jungeun, Yerim.” The other blonde waves and that’s when the drooling girl recognizes her. “Oh hey miss lippington. Looking mighty fine today.” Junguen snorts and rolls her eyes. Yerim turns her attention back to Jinsoul, “Well sister, do I look like I’m feeling?” Jinsoul knots her brows at Yerim who’s not making much sense. “No you look like shit so I’m sure you feel that way too.” 

“Jinsoul don’t talk to your sister in that way!” The blonde’s words make her sister laugh and one of the gauzes fall out. “She said doo doo mommy.” As Jinsoul’s mother tries to put it back into the swelled mouth she’s not so successful, since Yerim tries to bite her finger whenever it gets near. “I know sweetie but please let mommy get this back into your mouth.” Yerim doesn’t let her though and blood starts pooling out of her mouth. 

“Look, I’m a ketchup bottle!” Her mother continues to try to stick the gauze in but it doesn’t work out. “Yeah bring that Frenchie fry here lemme put some ketchup on it.” Yerim is successful with her efforts though and bites the offending finger. Jinsoul’s mom finally gives up and while the whole thing goes down the two blondes are straining not to laugh, tears falling out of their eyes. Yerim starts to spout nonsense. “They always are saying sunshine. Sure the sun shines but doesn’t the moon do it too? Why don’t they got the word moonshine existing.” 

“They do, but it’s the name of an alcoholic drink.” Jinsoul tries to explain to the teenager but just gets dismissed with a limp hand. “You would know sinner. Mommy did you know she’s a sinner.” The blonde looks offended and her roommate is laying her head down on the bed dying of laughter. Jinsoul’s face gets even more exaggerated at her mother’s reply. “I know sweetie.” 

“No mom like she’s a big sinner. She’s seeing a pervert.” The blonde on the bed looks up at the girl who now has her life flashing before her eyes. Jungeun whispers out harshly, “How the fuck does she know?” Jinsoul kicks the blonde and angrily spits back out, “Because of your loud ass girlfriend!” Jungeun starts to laugh again and Jinsoul just glares in return.

She turns her attention back to the phone, “Yerim shut up!” But no, the teenager under the influence of happy gas is easily motivated and the anger in her sister’s tone spurs her on. “Jiwoo told me she went and seen a dominatrix! Silly Jinsoul, trix are for kids.” Jinsoul hangs up. _‘Yeah silly Jinsoul. Dominatrix’s are not for dumbass 21 year olds with dumbass teenage sisters that tell your parents that you’re getting your ass spanked not because you’re in trouble but because you want to cum.’_

Jinsoul receives another FaceTime call on the phone that she has tightly gripped in her hand. She flushes pale and breaks out into a cold sweat. “It’s my mom.” Junguen gets up and salutes the mortified blonde and makes her way out of the room to give the family some privacy. She answers the phone and is met with an eerily calm woman. “Jinsoul I put Yerim in her room to rest. Did I hear correctly? You’re seeing a Dominican? Why would you be embarrassed by that I’m sure she’s wonderful.” Jinsoul could agree and leave it at that but her guilty conscious would eat her alive. 

So she decides to tell the truth, “No you heard wrong I’m seeing…a dominatrix.” Her mother looks confused and she doesn’t blame her. It’s not every day your daughter tells you they’re seeing a sadist. “What is that?” Jinsoul is flaming red. “I don’t want to explain mom just look it up.” Jinsoul would rather her mother look it up than to explain that she gets spanked by a latex supermodel. A very beautiful, sweet, and dorky latex supermodel. Jinsoul shakes her head at the last thought now was not the time to be daydreaming about Sooyoung.

“No you have to explain it or I’m throwing out all your weed.” Jinsoul’s eyes pop out. _‘Throwing out my WHAT?’_ “Mom that’s—“, Jinsoul pauses and thinks it’s probably Yerim’s and she had hid it in her room. She doesn’t want her sister to get in trouble because her mother doesn’t know her baby girl smokes dank with all her little friends. However Jinsoul’s been caught before and she’s older now so her punishment will be less harsh. 

“Okay so it’s someone that spanks you in like a um…sexual way.” 

“To get off?” Jinsoul chokes and starts coughing. She hates that her mom is so open and blunt. Her father usually avoids anything to do with dating and stuff when it comes to the girls.

“I guess you can say that.”

“So this isn’t a prostitute? You know how dangerous that could be to your health.”

Jinsoul shakes her head and explains, “No we don’t actually have sex. She also is very sanitary.” Jinsoul feels heat spread when her brain drifts off to fantasize about the scenario if she and Sooyoung were to have sex. She pinches her side and reminds herself that she’s on the phone with her mom.

“I see well that’s good. So when are you bringing her over for dinner?” Butterflies swarm in her tummy when she thinks about how cute Sooyoung would be with Yerim playing Mario kart. Her mother asking her a billion questions as they wash dishes together. An embarrassed Sooyoung talking to her father. _‘STOP IT’S NOT LIKE THAT AND NEVER WELL BE.’_ Jinsoul feels like a child. She’s too old to have some schoolgirl crush on a 28 year old woman. 

Those scenarios would never see the light of day and would be stuck in Jinsoul’s dream world. Maybe in a parallel universe Sooyoung would be taking her parents out to dinner. Not the other way around. Jinsoul deflates. Her first real crush and it’s a woman that is way out of her league. The only slither of hope Jinsoul has is that she knows that Sooyoung is attracted to her or she wouldn’t say the things she said to Jinsoul a couple nights ago during the session.

“I…it’s not like that mom. It’s her job to do that. She’s really nice though she doesn’t make me pay.” 

“She usually makes people pay?” Jinsoul nods, “Yeah 350 dollars per hour.” Her mother jaws drop and she puffs air out. “Goddamn Jinsoul seduce that woman and get your coin!”

Jinsoul yells at her mom for her absurdness. She would never seduce Sooyoung for her money. Only her love and attention but no one needs to know that. She pouts at her mon who is chuckling on the screen.

“Sweetie don’t look so sad. You’re unique and one of the most beautiful girls I’ve ever seen besides your sister. Anyone would be crazy if they couldn’t see that. Just be yourself I’m sure she couldn’t resist you, you’re one of a kind my sweet child.” Her mother gives her a sincere smile and blows her a kiss through the phone. She then tells Jinsoul that’s she going to check on her baby sister and she’ll text her the update.

Jinsoul stares at the blank screen. She hates how her mom’s words gave her a twinge of hope when she knows deep down that she’s only saying those things because Jinsoul’s her daughter. Sooyoung most likely has someone already reflecting back to the phone call they had last week and would laugh in Jinsoul’s face if she ever tried to go for something more. Jinsoul had made up her mind and decided that to get rid of this crush she would have to stop seeing Sooyoung altogether. As much as this pained the blonde she knew had to do this or she would end up doing something stupid like falling in love. 

Jinsoul nods her head in determination. Even though she had just recently found someone that made her feel things she’s never felt before, she wants to move on and not burden Sooyoung with her feelings since it would be annoying for the dominatrix to deal with a client with feelings. 

The blonde lays down on her bed and looks up to the ceiling and sighs, “Fuck this is gonna be _so hard_.”

…

Jinsoul was feeling pretty good. She had actually put a skirt on instead of shorts. ‘ _They were still denim.’_ She had gained some weight because the skirt was a little tighter on her ass than it was in highschool. She was getting dressed and was trying to wiggle the skirt on when Jungeun had snickered, ‘ _Damn Jinsoul that ass is getting fat. It’s all that shit you eat when you’re high._ ’ Jinsoul had pouted at her roommate’s remark and finished getting dressed. Even though she was supposed to dress up she still threw on a wide striped polo shirt. 

_‘You dumbass it’s a compliment. You have abs for Christ’s sake. Lucky you’re thick and still got a snatched waist.’_ Jinsoul smiled and babied the seething blonde. She hated when Jinsoul would do that. Jinsoul had then left and made her way to the upper city. She was having dinner with Vivi and Haseul again. They were going to some French restaurant. 

It was warm and Jinsoul had bit of a skip to her step. It had been a few weeks since she had contact with Sooyoung and had been pretty down and out. When Haseul had texted her the details, Jinsoul couldn’t help but be excited. Her outings with the couple always made her happy and the planned date made her forget a certain someone’s charming smile for a hot minute. Until Jinsoul paused in her steps when she spotted familiar raven hair at a food truck. 

The Sooyoung in theory was ordering something and was soon enough presented a corndog. When the server had handed it out to her she clapped her hands with joy and carefully took it from the server. Jinsoul made a slow approach to the woman as she stood beside the truck and poured ketchup on the corndog. Jinsoul was right behind her when she called out hesitantly.

“Sooyoung? Is that you?” The woman who was in fact Sooyoung turned to Jinsoul slowly and the blonde’s heart swelled at the corndog stuffed cheeks. Sooyoung looked at her with wide eyes and the puffed out cheeks started to move when Sooyoung resumed her chewing. She swallowed a little too soon and coughed. A pained look on her face from the prematurely swallowed corndog. “Hey…Jinsoul. Sorry you had to see that I’m just really hungry.”

Jinsoul took her time to soak in the woman’s appearance. She had black and grey plaid pants. A white button up that was tied up daisy duke style. Jinsoul couldn’t get the full effect of the woman’s toned stomach since a black bomber jacket covered her up. Her staring was interrupted by the server screaming at a man. “Damn baby do you eat pussy like that!” The women that were checking each other _‘Jinsoul didn’t know Sooyoung was doing the same thing_ ’ looked at the commotion. Some guy had ordered a triple cheeseburger and was devouring it.

Jinsoul laughed at the idiot when he got choked in the end and turned back to Sooyoung who in surprise was already staring at the blonde. Jinsoul suddenly gets nervous. What if she was bothering Sooyoung. “What?” The woman smiles and looks at Jinsoul with soft eyes. “Nothing you just look beautiful today.” They look at each and blush. “I didn’t say that.” The younger woman squeals out. How could she ignore someone this adorable? “Sure Sooyoung. Um…you look great too.” She cringes. Sooyoung looked like an angel per usual but she couldn’t spit get the truth out. 

Jinsoul starts to walk away before she says anything else embarrassing but Sooyoung trails behind her, “I should get going I don’t want to bother you while you’re eating.” Sooyoung continues to follow the blonde and stares at her with a blank face. “You’re not bothering me.” She takes another bite of the corndog but this time it’s smaller bite. It still makes her cheeks puff up. 

Jinsoul starts to sweat since the woman studying her is making her nervous. “Where are you headed? Isn’t your campus several blocks from here?” Jinsoul looks at Sooyoung who has given her all her attention. The woman is only looking at her as they walk, not seeming to care of what’s in front of her. “I’m heading to have dinner with Vivi and Haseul. Have you met her girlfriend she’s my best friend.” Sooyoung shakes her head and takes her eyes off of Jinsoul to take another bite of her corndog and snaps her gaze back into the blonde’s eyes. 

“Ah so that’s how you know Viian. I can’t say I have but she does talk about her a lot.” The blonde hums letting the woman know she understands. “So dinner? Do you do this often?” Jinsoul smiles wide showing her pearly whites to Sooyoung. The woman I return has her mouth open staring at the younger girl’s lips.

“Yes I do it all the time. They’re like my alternative parents. Say um do you want to join us? You mentioned you were hungry?” The words slowly die in Jinsoul’s throat. Each syllable comes out quieter than the last as she realizes she’s asking Sooyoung out.

Sooyoung stops and turns around. Jinsoul deflates, she had scared her off. She watches the woman walk away but then stops at a trash can to throw away the corndog. She then jogs back to the shell shocked girl. “Okay, that corndog was nasty anyways, and I haven’t seen Viian in forever.” The blonde rolls back on her heels. Obviously giddy with Sooyoung’s decision. Her heart flutters at her next statement, “I also want to spend more time with you.”

The words are shy and there’s a blush dusted on her cheeks. She looks at Jinsoul and they get lost for a moment in each other’s eyes. But when some business guy bumps into the blonde they come back to their senses and start walking again. Soon enough they reach the restaurant and find Vivi and Haseul waiting outside. They’re smiling at Jinsoul but Vivi’s eyes widen when she spots her company. “Sooyoung what a pleasant surprise.” Vivi goes up to hug the woman and the younger of the two has to bend down because the older woman is tiny. 

“I didn’t know this was going to be a double date.” Haseul speaks up this time and Vivi smirks at the two flushed women in front of her. Jinsoul laughs and waves her hands at her friend, “No it’s not like that we’re just friends.” It makes the blonde sick to say that but she doesn’t notice the disappointment in Sooyoung’s eyes. “Well let’s go eat! This place has amazing gateau au chocolat. Well get some after dinner.” Vivi pushes everyone inside and they all get seated in a booth in the back. 

Vivi to no one’s surprise speaks French too. She asks the waiter for something and he nods and runs off. “So Sooyoung how are you?” She shrugs her jacket off and the blonde sitting next to her mouth waters. Sooyoung’s body is so tone and she hates how her abs twitch every time she moves. “I’m good. I’ve started teaching more dance lessons lately so I’ve been pretty busy.” Jinsoul looks at her with wide eyes. The woman is also a dancer? That explains her body. Jinsoul is about to ask her more when the brunette beside Vivi speaks up.

“So how do you two know each other?” Jinsoul looks at Sooyoung in fear who has her gaze focused on the girl in front of her. “Haseul is it? We met at a dance lesson. Jinsoul wanted to improve her footwork. So I helped her.” 

Haseul looks to Jinsoul who is currently astonished at Sooyoung’s quick wit. She narrows her eyes at the blonde, “Since when are you into dancing?” Sooyoung looks down. Her lie was not good enough and now Jinsoul has to come up with something real fast. “You remember I had that dance class our very first semester. I wanted to pick up on it again.” Haseul is convinced with the lie and Jinsoul lets out a breath of relief.

The waiter comes back with four wine glasses, a bottle of red wine that has a name Jinsoul can’t pronounce, and a pitcher of water. The waiter pours the wine in the glasses but is stopped when it gets to Sooyoung’s glass. She had waved off the waiter and asked for water instead. Vivi speaks up, “Still don’t enjoy aged wine Sooyoung?” The woman in question shakes her head and downs her glass of water and reaches for the pitcher to refill it.

Jinsoul then asks her, “What, do you not like drinking?” Sooyoung just chuckles and looks at Jinsoul with a sly smile, “I don’t sip wine. I drink if I want to get drunk not for taste. That’s why I usually drink malt liquor.” Jinsoul frowns. Malt liquor was gross. She had once drunk colt 45…not influenced by Afroman or anything. The waiter then takes their order and walks back off to the kitchen.

Vivi then asks Jinsoul how she’s been. The two vividly talk while the other two stare daggers at each other. The women notice the awkward tension and Haseul asks something that leads to the demise of Jinsoul’s pride, “So honey, how do you _Sooyoung_.” The woman rolls her eyes at the tone her name is spoken in. Everyone stares at Vivi who is just smiling. 

“You see we used to be coworkers!” Haseul furrows her brows. “Really? At the company you worked in all those years ago?” Sooyoung has her fist clinched and Jinsoul closes her eyes silently praying to whoever is out there. If Vivi spills Haseul will lose it. She’s over protective and Jinsoul recalls the conversation they had McDonalds all those weeks ago.

Haseul had grabbed Jinsoul’s hands and looked at her with a serious look. _‘Look Jinsoul. I know Vivi is trying to help but I don’t think you should listen to her. I mean something like that would break your innocence. Trust me, you’ll find the right one. Promise you won’t go or say anything to Vivi about this?’_

Jinsoul had promised and she had broken it. Haseul was right though. She didn’t feel as innocent as before. Sex had been a chore to Jinsoul and now she was not even having sex but still getting off. The blonde could see herself having sex a lot…as long as it was with Sooyoung. Jinsoul feels her soul disintegrate when Vivi starts speaking again. “No silly we used to be domina—.” She stops as soon as she realizes her mistake. Haseul stands up and knocks the table with her knees. The force makes the wine bottle fall over and spill unto Sooyoung. 

“I knew there was something up with you! You’re that Yves bitch!” Haseul seethes through her teeth and Sooyoung stands up to move away from the liquid flowing onto her clothes. “What the fuck you ogre look at what you did!” The two women start cussing each other out with Jinsoul and Vivi trying to calm the situation down. Haseul then grabs Sooyoung’s collars. “Someone like you doesn’t deserve Jinsoul. You’ll end up going too far and hurting her.” 

Sooyoung grabs Haseul’s wrist and pushes her off. “Get off me she-hulk. It’s her body, her choice, you don’t own her!” Haseul is about to swing when Vivi grabs her and forces her down. “That is enough! You too Sooyoung!” The whole restaurant is looking at them and the waiter comes by and asks if everything is okay. Vivi tells him everything is under control. Jinsoul had been speechless during the whole commotion. Emotions running through her like a freight train. 

The blonde looks toward Sooyoung who is breathing harshly and looking towards the ground. Her fist are clinched on her sides. Jinsoul reaches out to hold Sooyoung’s fist but she jerks away from Jinsoul touch when they make contact. “Sorry I- I’m going home.” Sooyoung excuses herself and squeezes by Jinsoul and forgets her coat. Jinsoul follows Sooyoung out into the now chilly night. 

“Wait please don’t go Sooyoung. She’s just over protective, she didn’t mean any of that.” Sooyoung stops and turns around to Jinsoul. Her facial features no longer knotted in anger. She just looks defeated. “Don’t go? What do you want me to do?” The trembling blonde just walks closer and takes the woman’s hands in her own. They’re still balled up but as soon as Jinsoul starts rubbing her thumb on top of her hand they un-clinch. 

“Just come back inside. I want you here with me, she’ll come around I make sure of it.” Sooyoung scrunches her eyes closed and shakes her head and the shakes Jinsoul’s grasp off. When she looks back up the younger girl’s heart clenches. “She was right you know. I don’t deserve to even be in the same vicinity as you. You’re so sweet Jinsoul. I’ll end up losing control and running you off. I’ll end up hurting you.” Jinsoul shakes her head. She reaches up to cup Sooyoung’s face and looks into sad eyes. 

“No you’re the sweet one. I don’t want you to control yourself around me I want to get to know you Sooyoung because I already like the person you’ve shown me. If you do end up hurting me I know you’ll do your best to fix it. It wouldn’t be intentional.” Jinsoul realizes she just slightly confessed her feelings to Sooyoung, but she doesn’t care. She threw away all her inhibitions. She was already getting in too deep. So she took the advice that Vivi had once gave her and she was yet taking another sharp curve to do what she wants.

And it’s Sooyoung that she wants. She doesn’t care if she gets heartbroken in the end. Jinsoul will happily give her heart to Sooyoung without worrying about the outcome. If it goes well then Jinsoul gets to be in love an amazing woman. If it goes horribly wrong then she can say she tried and experienced the feeling of falling in love. “So please come back inside. I can clean you up in the bathroom.” Jinsoul doesn’t know why she takes her lips and plants them against Sooyoung’s who lips are incredibly soft. 

Jinsoul freaks out and releases the older woman’s face that was still being cradled by her. Sooyoung looks at the panicking blonde and smiles with dazzling teeth. The woman takes Jinsoul by the hand and leads her back inside and to the bathroom. She lets herself be dragged by the woman. Her head still fuzzy from her own actions.

While the two had talked outside. The other couple had their conversation. “What has gotten into you?”

Haseul shakes her head and watches the waiter clean up the mess. “I don’t know. Maybe I overreacted it’s just Jinsoul’s too innocent for that stuff. Sooyoung will end up hurting her.” Vivi takes her girlfriends chin and makes her look at her. “Do you forget that I was once the same as Sooyoung? Are you saying that I’ve hurt you before?” Haseul shakes her head and kisses Vivi. “No of course not. I realize my mistakes. I’ll apologize if Jinsoul manages to bring her back in.” 

Vivi nods and releases Haseul. “As you should. Sooyoung is sweet and I have no doubt that she would treat Jinsoul like a princess. Only if they can sort out their feelings. Those two are smitten.” Haseul sighs and laughs then agrees. She tells Vivi she’s never seen Jinsoul smile at someone like that not even Jiwoo. What Vivi says next make Haseul choke, “By the way who’s to say that Jinsoul doesn’t enjoy that stuff. Sooyoung told me she was successful _twice._ ” _  
_

Haseul slaps a chuckling Vivi on the shoulder as Jinsoul and Sooyoung are cleaning the wine stains off her clothes. Jinsoul always keeps a tide stick in her satchel. She had made sure to grab it before she chased after Sooyoung. The blonde is trying to focus but it’s hard when the woman’s shirt is now see through and she can see the lacy bra that’s underneath. Jinsoul is also trying to not sweat over how the tight trousers fit so snuggly on Sooyoung’s hips. Her midriff flexing every time she breathes makes Jinsoul’s body heat up. 

The blonde sticks her tongue out as she concentrates on an area right were Sooyoung’s nipple would be. Red ears pick up on a chuckle when she looks up at the sound. She chokes when she’s met with a hooded eyed Sooyoung. The woman is nursing her bottom lip between her teeth and sighs out contently, “Sorry, I’m a little sensitive there.” 

Jinsoul feels arousal swirl in her tummy. ‘ _Stop, think about Meow Meow licking his ass.’_ She finishes cleaning the stains off Sooyoung’s shirt and moves to her…pelvic area. The shaking girl holds on the Sooyoung’s incredibly soft hip as she applies the detergent. Jinsoul softly hums as she feels a hand gently massage her head. She notices the nails are no longer long and sharp, but blunt. She can only feel fingertips run across her scalp.

“You’re such a sweet girl. So good to me.” The woman above purrs and the blonde can tell that Sooyoung is in dominatrix mode right now. Jinsoul has to remind herself where they are and also that Sooyoung probably wouldn’t hesitate to take her right then and there. So Jinsoul does what she does best and rambles out a stupid story, “You want to know why I carry a Tide stick with me everywhere?” Jinsoul tries to distract the both of them with a not so sexy story of why Jinsoul got fired from her previous job. The hand in Jinsoul’s hair continues its pursuit to relax the trembling girl. 

“I used to work at chuck e cheese. I worked in the kitchen and made pizzas. I was a messy worker and would always get pizza sauce on my uniform. They only gave me two shirts so I had to do my best.” Jinsoul smiles when her story is making Sooyoung chuckle so she continues, “I got fired though because I got high on my break and ended up eating a bag of cheese.” The hand in Jinsoul’s hair grips a few strands tightly and makes the blonde hiss. 

“Up. I think I’m clean enough.” Jinsoul lifts herself up and Sooyoung moves her hand down to the delinquent’s stomach and pushes her into the bathroom counter. Jinsoul braces herself as Sooyoung presses her body against her and presses her lips against the poor girl’s ear. “Thank you Jinsoul. For the story and the laundry service. I think I need to repay you though.”

Jinsoul gasps as her ear lobe is tugged on and Sooyoung drops to her knees. She can’t believe the woman below her. She also can’t believe how turned on she already is. Her mind is short circuiting when her leg is thrown over Sooyoung’s shoulder and wet kisses are placed on her thigh. “Soo-Sooyoung what are you doing? Someone could walk in!” 

The blonde was panicking but she wasn’t going to stop her. She hates how quickly Sooyoung can switch up like this. Moments ago she was telling Jinsoul that she didn’t deserve her, tears forming in her eyes. Now she’s about to fuck Jinsoul on the bathroom counter in some fancy restaurant. “So? I’m horny and I want to eat you out. Do you want me to stop?” _No._ Jinsoul shakes her head quickly. 

The woman starts to hike her skirt up and Jinsoul whimpers when she takes a bite of her inner thigh. “Good. I shouldn’t blame you, but you make me this way. You’re just so irresistible.” Jinsoul throws her head back and moans when Sooyoung lays her tongue flat on the blonde’s covered core. “ _Jesus_ Sooyoung y-you’re impossible.” She threads her fingers through black hair. She’s desperate for release.

Just as Sooyoung is about to slide her panties to the side and divulge herself the door opens. “Oh FUCK! Um I’ll go… sorry you guys.” It was some middle aged woman and Sooyoung just laughs and looks up at her lover since the mood was totally ruined. “Guess people just want me to starve.” She stands back up and moves the hazed blonde’s leg off her shoulder and pulls her skirt back down. “Come on before they think we actually fucked. Even though we both know that would have been true if we weren’t interrupted.” 

Jinsoul goes out first. Her legs unstable and her panties ruined. _‘I hate you Sooyoung why are you like this.’_ Jinsoul can feel her whole body pulsing and she knows she’s flushed. She turns to look back at Sooyoung who is staring at her ass. The raven haired girl looks up as Jinsoul raises a brow. “What? You have a nice ass.” Jinsoul rolls her eyes, more at herself because the comment turns her on even more.

They both sit down back at the booth and the women sitting there look surprised at the two. Jinsoul is flushed, squirming in her seat and Sooyoung looks indifferent. Haseul clears her throat, “Sooyoung I just wanted to apologize for--.” Sooyoung cuts her off and puts her coat on to cover her now slightly stained clothes. “It’s cool. I understand. Jinsoul is an amazing person and you just don’t want to see her get hurt. I promise I won’t.”

Haseul nods and Vivi raises her brows at a very cool Sooyoung but then looks at sweating Jinsoul and smiles. “Did you two make out in the bathroom?” The women across from her blush a deep red and Sooyoung face palms as Jinsoul opens and closes her mouth like a fish out of water. “How did you know?” Haseul asks this question. 

“One, they took too long. Two, they’re both turned on. Three, the lipstick on Jinsoul’s ear obviously. Jinsoul rubs at her ear while Sooyoung looks up from her hands. “How?” Vivi smiles and chuckles. “Simple I’m Vivi.” The food is brought out soon after. _‘Perfect timing.’_ Everyone choses to ignore Vivi and the fact that Sooyoung almost fucked Jinsoul in the bathroom. 

Everyone is silently eating their food. Until Vivi speaks up again. “Sooyoung don’t eat like that where are your manners?” Jinsoul looks up from her plate to look at Sooyoung who is about to take a bite way bigger than her mouth. She giggles as the woman puts down her fork to get a smaller bite but not without mocking Vivi. She holds up the fork and makes a bitchy face. “Better?” She then sticks the pasta in her mouth.

Vivi raises her brows, “You shouldn’t be a lady for me. You should be more polite for there is a beautiful girl sitting right beside you.” Sooyoung stops chewing and blushes deeply. She then looks sheepishly at Jinsoul who is just smiling at her actions. “Oh Vivi don’t be like that she’s being adorable.” Jinsoul grabs the woman’s thigh and squeezes and it makes the woman choke on her food. As Jinsoul is patting a choking Sooyoung’s back Haseul is wheezing. 

“Here I was thinking you was some sadistic bitch but really you’re just a dork in a sexy woman’s body.” Haseul laughs out and wipes her tears. Sooyoung throws a glare and throws her napkin. The four lighten up and converse among themselves. Haseul even laughs at one of Sooyoung’s stupid jokes. Jinsoul heart swells at the sight of them finally getting along. 

Vivi orders something else when everyone is finished with the main course. “Excuse me can I get the gateau au chocolat?” The waiter nods and brings the dish out right away. It’s a large piece of chocolate cake. Vivi takes the forks and takes a piece off and holds it up for Haseul. The woman eats the piece and moans. “Jinsoul you have to try this!” Vivi does the same thing for Jinsoul and when she takes a bite she sighs at the chocolate inside her mouth.

The blonde doesn’t notice that Sooyoung is throwing daggers in Vivi’s direction. “Give me the damn fork.” The older woman chuckles and gives the jealous one the fork. Sooyoung gets a big piece for Jinsoul and holds it above her hand. “Say _ah_.” Jinsoul struggles to get the big piece in and ends up getting some on the side of her mouth. Sooyoung grabs her chin and looks at the chocolate with dark eyes. She ends up taking her thumb and wiping it off, only to suck it off her thumb.

After the sexual tension passes from the cake incident. The bills come and Jinsoul’s eyes widen. Her meal alone was 40 dollars. Vivi is taking care of herself and Haseul. She looks at Sooyoung who is already looking at Jinsoul’s check. She looks up at Jinsoul who is pouting. Her bunny teeth show when she smiles and plucks the check out of the blonde’s fingers. “Stop pouting like a damn baby. I was going to pay for you anyway.” Jinsoul doesn’t protest since she only brought 30 bucks. How was she supposed to know it would be this expensive?

Sooyoung and Vivi pay and they all walk outside. Jinsoul waves goodbye to the couple as they make their way to Vivi’s apartment. Jinsoul turns to Sooyoung who is already smirking at her. The girl gulps when Sooyoung asks, “So shall I walk you home?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Falling

“So shall I walk you home?” The tone that she used was provocative and Jinsoul couldn’t help but think that she was suggesting something way more than just a walk home. The sly woman in front of her confused her. The whole night had confused her. She had seen many different sides to Sooyoung in the span of a few hours. How angry she got when Haseul had spat cruel words. Jinsoul kept racking her brain for explanations. Why had she gotten so upset? 

The younger girl had seen the tears glossing her eyes and felt how her hands shook in her own. She was completely deflated and it had compelled Jinsoul to confess her feelings subtlety. The blonde was so into the moment that she had even planted a soft kiss on Sooyoung’s lips. She had been so overwhelmed with everything that had happened that she forgot to reflect on her and the other woman’s actions and really think about what happened outside that convinced Sooyoung to stay. 

Sooyoung shouldn’t have been that upset if she thought of Jinsoul as _just_ a client. Sooyoung had said she’d end up running her off, but why did that matter to her. Jinsoul didn’t pay her for their sessions and when Haseul had said she would end up hurting her she most likely meant the physical way. Not the emotional way. Maybe she was just sensitive and Haseul’s words had got to her. Or maybe she actually felt the same way as Jinsoul. 

No that wasn’t it. Jinsoul thinks that maybe she had been a bit overwhelmed too and said those things in the spur of the moment. She doesn’t want to run Jinsoul off because well maybe she does like her, but not in that way Jinsoul likes her. She recalls what Sooyoung had said in their last meeting. She too had enjoyed their sessions. Jinsoul concluded that maybe Sooyoung was bored with all the men she had to satisfy so when Jinsoul had come in it had peaked the dominatrix’s interest. 

Jinsoul had started to panic. What if Sooyoung was just interested in her since she was something new? She dealt with hairy men all day and if some young college girl had come for your services it would be kinda exciting. She would be into it right? Jinsoul’s theory was that Sooyoung was just having her fun with her. She went with the flow of life similar to Jinsoul. That would explain all the things she did. Like how she had agreed to dinner and agreed to come back in. Because that’s where life was taking her not because she actually wanted to do it and spend time with Jinsoul. 

She felt her heart pace quickening. She needed to stop overthinking. Maybe Sooyoung didn’t remember the conversation they had and she didn’t remember the kiss. Jinsoul needed time. She needed time to think about this. Her negativity was making her believe that Sooyoung might be playing games with her. The blonde is shook out of her thoughts when a familiar hand waves in front of her face. “Helloooo Jinsoul let’s go I’m walking you home.” The girl that was zoning out stares into concerned eyes. She turns her body and starts walking.

“Hey wait!” Jinsoul stops and flips back around only to have Sooyoung right in front of her. Her breath hitches at the proximity of their faces. She looks at parted lips and swallows harshly when the bottom one is swiped by a tongue. A tongue that was almost inside her half an hour ago. She flicks her gaze back up to dark eyes and stands her ground. “I want to go home,” Sooyoung’s brows raise, “Alone.” 

Sooyoung’s brows raise even more and her body scrunches as she waves her hands, “No, I didn’t mean it like that! I just don’t want you walking home alone I mean it’s like a 45 minute walk.” Jinsoul’s not really convinced. Her insecurities getting the best of her. The negative thoughts burrowing in that Sooyoung is attracted to her. _Only_ attracted to her. “I don’t believe you.” 

Sooyoung purses her lips and scratches at her head. “I’m serious, I want to spend more time with you is that not okay?” Jinsoul looks at the ground and pouts. Maybe she’s questioning the woman in front of her too much. “I…you want to spend more time with me?” Plump lips spread out into a wide smile and the older woman nudges the pouting blonde with her first. “Of course I do silly. Why are you acting like this? Did I do something wrong?” 

Sooyoung lifts Jinsoul’s chin with her index finger and gives her that stupidly charming smile. Not falling for it Jinsoul swats the hand away from her face. She decided that she doesn’t need to think about this at all. She could just figure it all out right here right now. If Sooyoung isn’t interested in her she can go home and cry in Jungeun’s arms. If she is however interested maybe Jinsoul will slap herself for being stupid and call Jungeun and tell her she needs to find a place to stay tonight.

“I’m sorry but I’m about to say something stupid.” Sooyoung’s smile falters and she walks closer to Jinsoul which makes the girl even more nervous. Jinsoul’s heart flutters when she hears Sooyoung whisper out, “Go ahead, I’m sure it won’t be stupid. Everything you say is important.” Jinsoul braces herself. She’s straight up Tokyo drifting on these life curves now but she knows she has to do this before it goes any farther.

“I know I came to you first for help, but like I can’t get you out of my head. I mean you came into the 7-11 with fuzzy slippers on and I couldn’t stop thinking about how cute you was and…” Jinsoul realizes she’s rambling at a now amused Sooyoung that is smirking at her. “I think I have a crush on you. No I know I have a crush on you. I like you so much.” 

Sooyoung is blushing and has her mouth wide open, she then starts laughing as tears well up in Jinsoul’s eyes. Sooyoung is laughing in her face. She knew this would happen and she was stupid to think she felt the same way. As the tears start to roll down her face she turns around and starts walking. She hears the woman stop laughing and soon enough there’s footsteps behind her. Jinsoul turns back around and pushes Sooyoung back. “Fuck off Sooyoung.”

Sooyoung steps back as Jinsoul starts expressing her fears the tears still falling on her, “I knew this was stupid. You let me say all those stupid things. You’re just being nice to me because you know I’m stupid.” Jinsoul sobs when arms wrap around her and she tries to shrug them off. “Stop Jinsoul.” The girl just keeps struggling against the arms that are wrapping themselves tighter around her. “Stop moving around!” The crying girl whines out a no and starts pushing Sooyoung’s face away when she manages to find it.

“I like you too goddamn it stop squirming around!” Jinsoul freezes and the woman who had just confessed sighs. Jinsoul feels a hand thread through her hair as her face is brought to Sooyoung’s shoulder. She just lets herself be babied as the woman softly hums a tune. Jinsoul remembers something and jerks herself back to look into Sooyoung’s eyes for the first time since the whole ordeal. 

She gets lost in the dark pools. Sooyoung tries to pull her back in but Jinsoul holds her back only for her face to heat up when the woman puffs up and pouts. “Come back I’m not done with you.”

She shakes her head and asks, “So you’re not just doing this because you’re trying to fuck me. I feel like you’re playing games Sooyoung.” The woman looks at her with a distressed face. Jinsoul’s holding her back as she pulls on Jinsoul’s shirt. The woman whines like a baby and hops up n’ down when she’s not successful. It makes Jinsoul loosen her grip weakened by the cuteness in front of her. She realizes she’s made a mistake when Sooyoung grabs her again pulling her close. “Ahah! Got you.” Jinsoul is about to push her away again but freezes when the woman starts talking in a soft tone that the blonde struggles to hear since her head is squished to the woman’s chest.

“Jinsoul I’m not playing games with you. I wouldn’t have gave you my ID that night if I didn’t like you. I may be sadistic when it comes to sex but I’m not that way in real life. I don’t want to hurt you.” Jinsoul looks up at Sooyoung who in return softly smiles at her. Jinsoul is about to ask her another dumb question but is cut off when Sooyoung pulls her back to her chest. The snuggled girl feels the vibrations from Sooyoung’s chest when she starts to talk again, “I haven’t felt this way in a long time. I could tell from the start that you’re special and I want to get to know all of you.” 

She finally lets Jinsoul back away her grasp. The older woman snorts at the shell shocked blonde. “What? Isn’t that what you said earlier am I not allowed to say it too?” Jinsoul just shakes her head. Her heart is beating so hard that she’s sure that people probably can hear it a mile away. She slowly breaks out into a smile and starts giggling. Sooyoung likes her too. She just said that she was special. Jinsoul felt like a champion racer. She drifted the fuck out of that curve and it led to Sooyoung confessing. 

“Wait is this a dream?” 

Sooyoung rolls her eyes, “No it’s not a dream. I was planning on confessing to you after dinner but that loud ass bird bitch had to…” Sooyoung cuts her words off when Jinsoul gives her a look, “and then I was like well I’ll just tell her when I walk her home but you turned into a whiny baby.” Jinsoul is smiling her brightest smile at the rambling woman in front of her. 

“I can’t believe you had that little tantrum. Maybe I am too old for you.” Jinsoul flushes pale as the older woman laughs at her reaction. She starts to hit Sooyoung as she still laughs making people turn to look at the two idiots. “Stop Sooyoung I have real feelings!”

The woman that’s getting beaten grabs the offending hands and pulls the attacker up against her. “I know…I do too. But if you were an adult about it and had let me walk you home we wouldn’t have to go through all that drama now wouldn’t we?” The blonde pouts and lays her head back on Sooyoung’s chest. She furrows her brows when she recalls something the older woman had said. “Sooyoung what do you mean you would have never gave me your ID.”

She hums and thinks about the question. She threads her hands into blonde hair and massages the scalp is belongs to. “I knew you liked me. You were quite obvious I mean you dyed your hair blonde for me.” Jinsoul gasps and tries to pull away only to have her hair gripped tightly and pulled back to the warm chest. “I could have let you rang me up without saying a word. I could have also kicked you out after your broke ass couldn’t pay my fees, but I think the both of us didn’t want that.” 

Jinsoul is swooning. Maybe she is stupid for not realizing that her feelings were reciprocated. She hums at the finger tips rubbing her head. The blonde is about to express her happiness when a man walks by and showcases his arrogance, “Hey you two babes look like you need a dick in your coochie sandwich.” His words are slurred and he’s clearly wasted. Sooyoung takes the pleasure in kicking him in the balls. “Go stick that cheese dick in a rat’s mouth. I’m sure they’d appreciate it more.” 

Jinsoul wheezes as Sooyoung drags her away. She’s still laughing from the guy’s reaction to the swift kick to the nuts. Sooyoung shrugs her coat off and gives it Jinsoul as they walk down the streets. “That’s why I don’t want you walking back by yourself and here I can tell you’re freezing.” She looks at the coat that’s forced into her hands but only to pass it back. “No Sooyoung I’m fine, your whole ass body is out.” As much as Jinsoul enjoyed the site of Sooyoung’s bare abs and swaying hips she didn’t want her to be cold. The older woman declines the coat and takes it upon herself to wrap the coat around the blonde’s shoulders.

“Hoes don’t get cold.” She finally accepts the coat and her heart flutters. Sooyoung is walking her home. She and Sooyoung like each other. They can do couple things together. Like kiss and have dates. Sooyoung can also blow her back out too anytime anyplace. _‘What no, now is not the time to think about that brain.’_ Jinsoul is skipping and hugging the coat to her body. It smells like the woman beside her who in turn is giving the blonde a funny look.

“So are we good? It’s established that we like each other right? I don’t think I can go through with you crying again. I can’t understand what you’re saying it’s all gibberish.” Jinsoul stops skipping and starts walking closely to Sooyoung and stares at her with a blank look. She’s kinda delirious right now because her heart is beating so fast and her mind is fuzzy. Sooyoung keeps looking in front of her and back to the blonde who has her eyes fixed on her.

“What?” 

“I like you. As in I want to be with you. Romantically. You meant it that way right. Not as in friends.” Jinsoul felt a little naïve asking that. She was pretty sure Sooyoung had meant it in the same way she had. But she had to be sure. What if Sooyoung was just being friendly? 

“I almost fucked you in the bathroom and even considered it at that crack den you work in. I don’t think people who are friends do those extracurricular activities.” Jinsoul smiles brightly. See Sooyoung had said _‘oh wait’_. “The 7-11 is not a crack den and how could you be so careless! Someone even walked in…” Sooyoung laughs and pulls Jinsoul closer wrapping an arm around her waist as they walk through the semi busy streets. 

Jinsoul stares at the woman chuckling beside her. The street lights make Sooyoung’s features glow. She looks at Jinsoul with soft dark eyes and gives her a small sincere smile with red lips. She can feel the emotions ten folding why she continues to stare at the face [painted with neon lights.

“The 7-11 is a wonderful establishment with amazing employees.” Jinsoul pushes the cheeky woman off only for her to pull the blonde closer than before. Jinsoul shutters when lips are pressed closely to her ear. “I’m sorry, it’s just that you were on your knees and I could see how turned on you was from the proximity of my crotch and your face.” 

Jinsoul misses the feeling when Sooyoung pulls back, “But I think we should take it slow. Like ease into this. I don’t want to mess anything up with you. I was serious when I told you I didn’t want to run you off.” She understands where the older woman is coming from and nods in agreement. Taking it slow would be a good strategy. Even though their previous playroom session weren’t really low-key.

“I agree, but you do recall that you’ve made me cum twice by just slapping my ass.” 

Sooyoung snorts and grabs onto Jinsoul’s backside making her squeal. “I know that and I plan to do it more. In the future of course, but for now maybe you shouldn’t come for sessions since that would be the opposite of slow.” The blonde nods slowly. Even though she would like to get off, just being with Sooyoung would be enough to satisfy her. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She couldn’t believe that Sooyoung, the person that she considers perfect, is going to be with her. They were going to take it slow and go on dates. “So what about the person you was talking about on the phone? You said there was someone you liked?” The raven haired woman looks at Jinsoul with high brows and an un-amused face. “I was talking about you Jinsoul. I can’t believe you couldn’t figure it out.”

The blonde just shakes her head and smiles. She still can’t believe that Sooyoung was crushing on her all this time. It feels like a fever dream. Sooyoung perks up and wipes an eyelash off Jinsoul’s face and proposes, “Let’s stop talking about this. I’ll make up the scenario. We didn’t meet like we did, the first time I saw you was at the 7-11 and this is our first date okay? Tell me a little bit about yourself.” Her tone is serious like she’s lecturing the younger girl. Jinsoul smiles and shows her pearly whites. She’s on a date with Ha Sooyoung…So she needs to be herself right?

She takes her mother’s advice and starts talking, “Do you want to know about my research this summer?” Sooyoung nods and gives the blonde the go ahead with a wide smile. Jinsoul talks Sooyoung’s ear off about the salamanders she studied over the summer. She had went to a university and worked alongside the herpetologist that conducted research on the amphibians in the surrounding area. Jinsoul squeals and shows pictures of the cutest salamanders she had found.

Sooyoung had caught every word that slowly came out the girl’s mouth. Jinsoul was a slow talker but that made everything easier to catch. The older woman couldn’t help but smile as she listened attentively at the cute girl rambling about how frogs are the weirdest creatures ever. Sooyoung was looking at a picture of a fat spotted salamander when Jinsoul had spotted something in a window display, “That’s Yeojin, I named her after… oh my god no way.” 

Jinsoul steps away from Sooyoung’s embrace who was still gushing over Yeojin. When she notices that her partner is gone she panics, only to find her ogling at some robot on display. Sooyoung puts the phone in her pocket and makes her way over to the blonde that has her face smushed against the glass. Sooyoung hugs her from behind and whispers into her ear, “What’s that?” Jinsoul jumps and turns around and blushes. She had been caught geeking out in the presence of the hottest woman alive.

She flushes an even deeper red when she realizes how long she had been talking about amphibians. Amphibians were definitely not in Sooyoung’s interest. Jinsoul should have been cooler to impress her date, like talk about how she does…cool things. She deflates when she realizes that there’s nothing really cool about her. The blonde feels like she’s boring Sooyoung who has probably been taken on dates like a dinner boat cruise or horseback riding on the beach.

“I talk to much don’t I? Am I ruining this date, I know you deserve roses and like a walk on the beach.” The woman looks at her with a blank face then snorts, “Jinsoul this is probably the best date I’ve ever had.” The pout turns into a shocked gasp. The best date? How? “Roses smell like shit and every time I go to the beach I get sand in my ass crack.” The blonde chokes out a laugh at Sooyoung who now looks like she’s questioning life. “Pretend I didn’t say that. Seriously I’ve been taken on so many fancy dates they’re so boring.” 

Jinsoul just furrows her brows and steps closer to Sooyoung, “Really? How come?” As the woman thinks about the question she takes Jinsoul’s phone out and slips it back into her hands.

“Because no matter how extravagant or romantic the date is. It doesn’t cover up the fact that if you’re a boring person…you’re a boring person.” Sooyoung is talking in a mocking tone and waving her hands around in a dumb manner.

She then softens her face and pulls Jinsoul into a tight embrace. “That’s what I like about you so much. You don’t try to impress people with some fake persona, you keep to your roots and honestly it’s so refreshing. Just being with you is a perfect date.” She’s holding her face now and looking into the blonde’s dark eyes. They’re swirling with emotions. Jinsoul is pulled out of her trance when her head is pulled to the side.

“As cute as it is to watch you ramble about slimy things you seemed to be interested in this robot. Shall we take a closer look?” Jinsoul hugs Sooyoung tightly and tugs the dazed woman inside. She pulls her right up to the black and red model. Jinsoul squeals in delight when she sees there’s one more box left, but feels her heart sink when she spots the price tag. She turns around and tries to make her way out of the store only to get grabbed and tugged back to the model.

“What’s wrong?” Sooyoung asks as she picks up the model and studies it. “Gundam astray red frame model kit…is this not the one you want?” Jinsoul shakes her head and pouts. She’s been looking for this one for a while and every time she would find one on display it would be out of stock. She was picky and didn’t want one that had already been put together too. “Then why don’t you want it?” The blonde points at the price tag.

“I don’t have the money.”

Sooyoung gives her a charming smile and walks up to the cashier with a protesting blonde behind her. “Hah, you really think I’m going to let you go home without this? The look on your face was too much you looked like a kicked puppy.” She grabs the woman’s elbows and pulls her back from the counter with a confused cashier behind it. She shakes her head at the frustrated woman. “No you bought me dinner you don’t have to do this! I’ll be fine I swear.” 

They stare blankly at each other until the older woman turns around. Sooyoung doesn’t listen to Jinsoul and places the model on the counter and the cashier starts to ring it up as she pulls out her wallet for Jinsoul for a second time tonight. “I don’t have to do this but I want to do this because I saw how happy it made you.” She gives the money to the cashier and in return he gives the two women a questioning look. “This is for you? I’m sorry but I think this is too complicated of a doll for a pretty girl like you.”

Jinsoul silently prays for the idiot when she sees Sooyoung’s face tense. The woman takes the model and hands it too a giggling blonde and turns back around to the acne scarred teenager. “Listen kid. I’m sure you think you can you can lose your virginity by putting down women in a sweet tone. But I’m here to tell you that the only pussy you will ever get is from an overly used flesh light stuck in a pillow.” The teenager is seething while Sooyoung turns around and winks at a chuckling Jinsoul.

The blonde tops it off when she sticks her tongue out and mocks him, “By the way it’s not a doll dipshit. I’m sure you can tell the difference since you can’t stick your pubescent dick in it.” She receives a high-five from Sooyoung and she starts running out of the store screaming with the box in her hands. Only to forget that the door is supposed to be pulled. Her face smacks into the glass and falls back onto her ass.

Sooyoung winces and scurries to look at Jinsoul’s face. “Jesus Jinsoul! Are you okay?” Jinsoul looks up into the light and sees an angel calling out to her. She realizes that it’s just Sooyoung after her vision focuses again…but she still thinks Sooyoung is an angel.

The pounding in her head makes it hard for her to think so she just says what first comes to mind, “God got me.”

Sooyoung laughs and pulls up a dizzy Jinsoul. She wraps Jinsoul in one arm and the model kit in the other and opens the door into the cool night. The blonde’s head is fuzzy from the impact and the hand wrapped snuggly on her waist. The walk is silent the rest of the way home for the two, just enjoying each other’s presence. They get to campus and Sooyoung softly asks where her dorm is. When they reach the walkway to Jinsoul’s dorm, Sooyoung places the box down beside them and wraps her hands around Jinsoul’s lower back.

“How’s your head?” Jinsoul hums when a soft hand threads through her hair and massages her scalp. Sooyoung must really like her hair. Sooyoung reaches up to plant a kiss on her forehead. The blonde’s heart beats erratically at the action. She looks at the woman who has her head tilted downwards to look into her tired eyes. She continues to rub circles on Jinsoul’s head when she gets a confusing response.

“Well I haven’t had any complaints yet.” The blonde’s eyes widen at what she just said and shakes her head that is throbbing but she doesn’t want to concern the woman in front of her so she lies, “its fine. I’m fine.”

Sooyoung chuckles and pulls her into a hug. It soon turns into more when both hands snake down to her ass and squeezes. Jinsoul playfully punches the groper and whines when she feels cold hands sneak up her skirt. She tries to push the woman off but she’s too strong and persistent. “Sooyoung no! Your hands are freezing!” Jinsoul shivers when she feels the hands cup her bare ass. Maybe she shouldn’t have worn a thong.

“So? Let me warm them up.” Jinsoul gives up and lets rough hands knead her underneath her skirt. She takes the oppurnity to lay her hands on Sooyoung’s tummy that’s covered in goosebumps. She lets a long sigh out when she feels the abs ripple underneath her palms. Their faces are so close Jinsoul can feel Sooyoung’s warm breath on her lips. Jinsoul looks up to meet dark eyes. “Your ass is so soft and I can’t even hold all of it in my hands, how’d you get all this back there.” The hands cup her roughly and pull Jinsoul closer making her squeak. 

Their hips bump and mold together as Sooyoung continues her assault. Jinsoul rubs the goosebumps away and moves her hands to her lover’s lower back. Jinsoul moans when the kneading gets a little rougher and she feels Sooyoung’s lips near her ear. She pulls her closer so that their bodies can be flushed against each other. The hug is a little erotic so Jinsoul tries to cool it down, “I eat a lot of fried chicken.” 

Sooyoung laughs and the hands pat her cheeks. The hands are removed and relocated on her shoulders. Jinsoul keeps her hands on the tiny waist as the owner sways them side to side. Jinsoul is tired and the dark eyes mirroring hers are lulling her to sleep. Sooyoung’s features are soft and she’s giving her a cute smirk. Jinsoul’s heart is beating slowly but each beat hurts because of the woman in front of her. 

She puffs her cheeks and blows air out trying to distract her heart. “I’m really happy with the way tonight turned out.” Sooyoung pouts and removes her hands that were wrapped around Jinsoul’s shoulders. 

“I’m not I didn’t get dessert.” The blonde’s face scrunches up as she recalls that Sooyoung ate most of the chocolate cake despite everyone’s whines of protest. Sooyoung had fought back by saying she has two physically demanding jobs and that she needed the energy. It doesn’t take long for Sooyoung to get impatient and rolls her eyes. She brings her mouth to Jinsoul’s ear and pecks it before whispering, “I was about to have a taste of the sweetest thing ever until some pixie cut cunt had walked in.”

Jinsoul pushes her back slowly with furrowed brows, “What?” Sooyoung raises her brows and nods toward Jinsoul’s lower half. “Oh?...OH!” 

The older woman laughs and brings her lips to Jinsoul’s cheek. She starts to walk backwards and away from the dumbfounded blonde with a smirk on her face. “Goodnight Jung Jinsoul, tonight made me really happy as well.” With that she turns around and Jinsoul watches her favorite pair of hips and ass strut away from her.

“Wait you forgot your jacket!” A hand is thrown up.

“Keep it!”

“How are you getting home?” The hand gives her a thumbs up.

“Taxi!”

Jinsoul watches the…her supermodel disappear in the darkness. She feels her body vibrating and shoots off into a sprint. Only to turn back around and pick up the Gundam model. She races up the steps and bursts through the door with her new found energy. It’s dark and Jinsoul trips over some shoes but she continues to bustle around and turns the lights on. She checks the clock on her desk 11:07. She sits the model down and tip toes her way to a sleeping Jungeun. 

Jinsoul bends over her and stares at the snoring figure. Impatient and needing to ramble about her feelings she takes a hand and slaps Jungeun’s forehead. The other blonde shoots awake looking around frantically and repeating questioning words. Jinsoul lets her cool down before she makes her presence known.

“Jungeun I have feelings for someone. Real feelings.” The blonde screams and puts her fist up until she realizes it’s just her roommate.

“You fucking creep go to bed! Talk to your Judy plushy about your feelings I’m sleeping.” Jungeun pushes the creeper away and turns around. “No you don’t understand I think I’m falling in love.” Jungeun pauses in her makeshift blanket burrito and turns around with wide red eyes.

“Jinsoul are you sure? You’ve never been-.” Jinsoul shakes her head and looks at her best friend seriously. “I am and I know. I’m scared.” The blonde shifts around in her blankets and holds them open so that Jinsoul can snuggle in. They always did this when one of them was scared or sad. The older of the two holds a finger up and goes to change. She rips her clothes off and throws her ruined thong in the trash. She throws on fuzzy pajamas and then places herself in Jungeun’s arms. 

“So what happened?” 

Jinsoul smiles remembering every word Sooyoung had said to her, “I think she feels the same way.” The girls squeal and talk about the night some more until it gets too late for the younger blonde. Jinsoul sleeps peacefully that night. Not only because she’s anchored by her roommates arms but because all she dreams about is Ha Sooyoung.

…

Vivi slips her nightgown on while Haseul finishes up in the shower. She is shaking the water out of her hair when she hears a buzz come from her phone. When she picks it up she smiles. 

Ha Sooyoung: I told her. 

Vivi laughs and reflects back on all the work she’s done to get Sooyoung to this point. She remembers when this little thing first started.

The older woman was catching up on some paperwork on a newly rented home. It was late and she was almost falling asleep when she heard the ringing. She slowly answered without looking who it was. _‘Why didn’t you tell me she was drop dead gorgeous?’_ Vivi had instantly recognized the frustrated voice on the other line. She had briefly mentioned to Sooyoung that she may have an interesting visitor soon. Vivi liked being a match maker and she knew that the two would fit well together if they could get past their two contradicting flaws.

Jinsoul was hesitant when she made decisions out of her comfort zone and Sooyoung was cold and skittish like a stray cat. Maybe Jinsoul would take a chance and try to approach Sooyoung only to make her break out of her shell and showcase her true self. When Vivi had first met Jinsoul she was very confused. The girl seemed to be interesting in everything but only to a certain extent. Like someone loving the ocean but not knowing how to swim. So Vivi thought that the best way to make Jinsoul discover things is to throw her into them.

When she had listen to Jinsoul sheepishly explain her problem she had tried to think of the solutions. Only the solution wasn’t hard to figure out. Jinsoul had stated that she had never really bottomed. Right then and there Vivi recognized the problem. Jinsoul was clearly a bottom. She actually didn’t believe the girl when she told her that she only ever topped before. The previously dark haired girl was submissive, Vivi had a knack for these things. Since she was first introduced to her girlfriend’s closest friend she had tested the waters by subtly flirting with her.

Vivi had noticed how Jinsoul would flush red when she was babied and shiver whenever she would get too touchy. The only thing she had to figure out who to send Jinsoul to. She had many people in her contacts but only one really came to mind. Sooyoung was similar to Jinsoul. Vivi had met the 24 year old in the club one night all those years ago. She seemed to be her type so she had approached her. They ended up back at Vivi’s apartment but it didn’t end successfully since it was a battle of dominance between the two.

Sooyoung had no problem with bottoming, but she would be damned to be dominated in bed. Vivi had ended it before someone got hurt and asked Sooyoung about BDSM since she sensed the girl would be great at it. The response she had gotten was so similar to Jinsoul’s that she had a gut feeling they would be a good match. _‘Huh? Is that like that popular boy group?’_ After that night she had eased her into being a dominatrix. She had helped the girl blossom into something beautiful. Now she was helping her do the same for Jinsoul…only she ended up doing something more.

Vivi had thought for a moment and answer, _‘Ah so I guess you met Jinsoul?’_

 _‘Yes I had to kick her out because she was clueless. I told her to talk to you.’_ This is the first time Sooyoung had asked for Vivi for help since she had taken over the business. Usually the younger woman would call just to complain about clients or just to small talk. They were friends first and coworkers second. Right now Sooyoung was asking for a friend. 

_‘And why does she need to talk to me?’_

She hears a frustrated sigh on the other line and has to stifle a laugh when the younger woman starts rambling, _‘because you sent me some innocent girl and I was literally about to destroy her. She needs to talk to someone she’s comfortable with about this._

Vivi nods understanding her mistake. She hadn’t really told Jinsoul the basics she had only gave her a prettily wrote note. _‘Okay I’ll talk to her, but you never made a big deal about a client. Why now?’_ The older woman was a bit confused. Sooyoung usually wouldn’t go out of her way to make sure a client was comfortable. Why was she so concerned about Jinsoul?

_‘I want her to come back. I don’t want to do anything to her without her understanding, it would kill me to know I hurt her.’_

The woman on the line hums. She knows exactly why Sooyoung was being so persistent. She had an instant attraction to Jinsoul and Vivi couldn’t blame her. If she didn’t meet the love of her life already, Jinsoul would be in her radar. She was gorgeous and she didn’t even know it. 

_‘I see you’ve already taken a liking to her. I’ll make sure she comes back, I know you’ll take good care of her.’_ Sooyoung just sighs at the response and thanks Vivi before hanging up. She waits a couple days before asking Jinsoul out to dinner. Vivi was not dead set on convincing Jinsoul to come back but when she mentions Sooyoung’s dominatrix name she sees a look on Jinsoul’s face she’s never seen before.

It was the face similar to some lovesick teenager. Vivi instantly understood the situation. These two idiots wanted it so badly but they were scared. Sooyoung was afraid of breaking Jinsoul and the later was afraid of being broken. So she pulled out her secret skills and told Jinsoul her thoughts on the situation and convinced her to go back. 

She had waited for the phone call since she knew it was coming. It came around a few days after the dinner they had. On a Friday night. _‘Hello Sooyoung.’_

_‘I was the first person to make her cum.’_

Vivi laughed, always straight to the point, _‘You did well Sooyoung. Why do you think I sent her to you?’_

 _‘Is she like a virgin? Why would you do that oh my god?’_ Vivi had shot down the panicking woman on the other line and explained the situation. Sooyoung listened carefully and had told Vivi what happened after her success.

 _‘I did something I never done before. I lost control. After she came she just looked so…I- I almost fucked her.’_ Vivi had gasped in shock. This was out of character for someone who was always in control of her urges. Dominatrix’s had to have control or they would end up doing something that a client wouldn’t like. Vivi was sure Jinsoul probably would enjoy if Sooyoung was to lose control. It wasn’t her place to tell her that though.

Vivi knows that Sooyoung has had a pathetic sex life from what she had told the woman. Sooyoung had expressed her distress when she had yet to meet someone that interested her or keep up with her sexual desires. To have such a stong attraction to Jinsoul that she almost loses control was slightly amusing to Vivi. Maybe she was helping Sooyoung more than she was helping Jinsoul.

 _‘So I take it she was a good girl? It’s so unlike you to lose control, you’ve never had the urge to do such a thing.’_ Vivi hears the woman purr on the line. Jinsoul must have been a treat for Sooyoung.

 _‘She was so good for me. I don’t think I had been so turned on in my life. There’s something about her.’_ Vivi smiles at that. She could hear the happiness in the woman’s tone. A tone she hadn’t heard in a long time.

_‘I see, well did you set up another appointment?’_

_‘I…no I’m afraid I freaked her out after the session. I don’t know if she’ll come back. She didn’t have enough money to pay but I wasn’t going to make her pay anyways since she let me enjoy myself for once. I jokingly told her if she wanted to come back she’d have to dye her hair blonde.’_ The older woman’s smile turns into a frown. One because of the sadness that invaded through the speaker. Two because of Sooyoung’s weird sense of humor.

 _‘Haseul’s recital is Sunday. She’s going to be there. I can see if you ran her off with your absurdity.’_ With that Sooyoung groans out a thanks and hangs up.

When Vivi sees Jinsoul in the lobby with platinum blonde hair she knew then that Sooyoung had nothing to worry about. Except the fact that Jinsoul likes her more than she assumes, but that’s probably a good thing…a really good thing. Sooyoung proves herself even more wrong when Vivi spots the pupils dilating in the blonde’s eyes when she’s mentioned. 

Vivi finds it entertaining when she learns that Jinsoul knows Sooyoung’s real name… something no other client knows. How red Jinsoul’s face gets and the fact that her breaths get heavier when she mentions that Sooyoung had told her she was successful. She had many more questions than what she had asked. The blonde is too curious and expressive for her own good. It’s painfully obvious that she’s enchanted by Sooyoung’s charm. The older woman tells herself she’s being too observant but how can she not be?

She’s not shocked at what she and Sooyoung’s conversation is about the next time she calls, _‘Hey Viian, Jinsoul came back and she’s really hot but also really cute. I can’t stop thinking about her.’_ The older woman chuckles at the gushing schoolgirl on the other line.

 _‘I broke the red rule.’_ Ah the red rule. The red rule was to never ever catch feelings for a client. It was the only rule that Vivi had given Sooyoung besides to never hurt a client. Vivi wasn’t anger though. Quite the opposite actually, she was happy for her friend. 

_‘I see, and how do you feel?’_

_‘I don’t know what to do. She’s…I know she likes me too but I don’t know what to do.’_

The older woman thinks for a second. She lets Sooyoung know her plans as soon as they come to mind, _‘How about this? I’ll invite Jinsoul to dinner and you’ll just happen to show up too, like passing by okay? You can tell her how you feel then.’_

_‘Are you sure?’_

_‘I’m sure.’_

With that Sooyoung hung up and Vivi had put the plan in motion. She thought her girlfriend had scared off Sooyoung but it had seemed Jinsoul had convinced her to stay. Watching the two at dinner was entertaining for Vivi, since they were smitten with each other. Vivi had learned new sides to Jinsoul. The girl was usually smiley, but Sooyoung seemed to make her show her pretty smile every minute. Jinsoul was also a lot flirtier.

She had also learned more about Sooyoung. Vivi had never seen the woman so relaxed, well after the argument had boiled over. The dark haired woman also had some cheekiness to her, displaying her charm in weird ways. She had also got to see her jealous side. Sure Vivi had done some things deliberately to stir things up. Like flirting with Jinsoul but it was only to push her friend to actually confess her feelings.

She shoots the woman back a text after she’s recollected her memories

Wong Viian: Oh you did? How did it go?

She gets a text back in minutes.

Ha Sooyoung: I think I’m falling in love.

…

Jiwoo was trying to concentrate on an essay, but it was proving to be a little difficult. She was sitting on her girlfriend’s bed with textbooks and her laptop spread out. She kept glancing at the two wheezing blondes flopping around on the floor watching T.V. They were watching the nightmarish show Billy & Mandy. No wonder their generation was so insane when they grew up watching cartoons like this. The show must have been even more entertaining since the blonde’s had smoked and ate an edible about an hour ago.

They were deep fried, Jungeun was trying to throw Scooby gummies into Jinsoul’s mouth. Every toss was a mile away from Jinsoul’s mouth but they would clap everytime because they thought they were close to being successful.

“Scoob snack me again!” Jinsoul patted her cheeks and opened her mouth. 

Jiwoo snorted when she heard her girlfriend reply in a funny voice, “Rohkay Raggy!” Jungeun threw the snack and it didn’t come close to hitting Jinsoul’s mouth. Instead it missed her entirely and the snack was lost underneath her bed. “Damn I was so close!” Jinsoul pouted and nodded her head in an enthusiastic manner. “It was so close! I felt it hit my cheek.” Jiwoo just watch the two give up and start feeding each other the gummies.

Even though she should be doing her essay the pair in front of her were too entertaining. “Let me put you onto something.” Jinsoul took the blue gummy and closely inspected it with an open mouth and squinted eyes. “One of these is equivalent to crack.” Jungeun looked at Jinsoul like she had four eyes and then she smacked her on the head. “Fucking noodle head we smoke weed not crack.” 

The other blonde rubs her assaulted head and uncrosses her legs and leans back on her arms. “I didn’t say we do I’m just saying these gummies are fucking insane.” Jungeun lets out a long oh and starts giggling. She pulls her twin closer and starts playing with her hair. “It really does look like ramen noodles…timmy thick looking ass.” The blonde shrugs off her roommates hands and looks at her dumbly. Jiwoo stifles a laugh since the way she styles her hair really does look like the instant ramen.

“Timmy who?” Jungeun rolls her eyes and uncrosses her legs and lays them on top of Jinsoul’s. 

“You know the muthafucker that always wears the Brazilian bundles with the really fat ass. Like the shits huge.” Jinsoul shakes her head and it makes Jiwoo’s girlfriend frustrated. “Oh my god the Harvard sociological study. They liked cooked him up in their secret lab.” Jinsoul is even more confused so Jungeun gives up entirely and they go back to watching the show.

They’re laughing at the screen when Jinsoul’s phone rings and Jungeun runs to pick it up. The panicking blonde tries to snatch it out of her hands but Jungeun keeps it out of her reach.

“Hello its Jinsoul!” She does a terrible expression of the voice and is giggling until her face freezes and flushes pale. She clears her throat and impresses the two watching her embarrass herself on the phone.

In a perfectly stable voice she says, “Oh hey misses Jung it’s me Jungeun. She’s in the shower right now.” Jiwoo watches a shocked Jinsoul as she watches a serious Jungeun nod and reply to the words being thrown at her over the line.

“Okay I’ll be sure to tell her.” She hangs up and sighs out in relief. All three of them burst out laughing. 

Her girlfriend lets the noise die down and repeats Jinsoul’s mother words, “Your parents are having a date night Saturday and you have to watch your sister because she’s grounded.” Jinsoul raises her brows prompting her roommate to tell her more. “She was caught sneaking her boyfriend in.” Jinsoul groans and throws her hands up and stomps around on the floor.

“That little shit I told her to stay away from that parasite.” Jungeun is looking through Jinsoul’s phone still with a coy smirk. She looks up and glances to Jiwoo and winks.

The tone is innocent but she has bad intentions, “Jinsoul, who’s Sooyoung and why is her contact saved as your baby daddy.” Jiwoo watches the anger morph into fear as the blonde pales and turns around to attack Jungeun to get her phone back. She’s successful with the retrieval and reads the text only to blush and giggle. She bites her lip and starts texting back not noticing the other two staring at her dumbfounded.

Jungeun breaks first, “Jinsoul who the fuck is Sooyoung.” Jinsoul looks up with a scared look and puts her phone back down. “Um you know the girl I was telling you about the other night.”Jungeun nods her head seemingly to understand. Jiwoo talks for the first time, “Wait you’re seeing someone? What happened to the dominatrix?” Jinsoul freezes again and starts to hum. “She uh…is the dominatrix.”

The couple gasp and look at each other and scream in telekinesis. _‘Did this bitch just—YES OH MY GOD.’_

Jungeun looks at her with concern, “Jinsoul you’re still seeing her? Isn’t that a lot of money?” Jinsoul shakes her head, “No she doesn’t make me pay.” 

Jiwoo cuts in, “So catwoman out here handing out free ass beatings.” 

Jinsoul pouts and pushes Jungeun who is laughing at her girlfriends joke. “No…were like casually dating now.” The couple gasp in shock for the umpteenth time. 

“Wait hold on let me explain. Uh we…it’s like really good. The sessions I mean and we don’t even have sex. I seen her a couple of times outside of the place and I don’t know I really fucking like her okay. We’re taking it slow.” Jinsoul doesn’t really explain it because she’s zooted and embarrassed. Jungeun and Jiwoo seem to understand it enough. Jiwoo just assumes that Jinsoul got her cheeks smashed so hard she caught feelings.

“Okay so call her right now and ask her on a date.” Jinsoul looks mortified and stares at her roommate with scared eyes.

“What no? I’m high as fuck right now!” Jungeun shrugs and pulls the phone out of the blonde’s hands and presses call. She hands the ticking time bomb back to Jinsoul who looks like she’s about to pass out.

“Tell her you want her to take you and your sister out on Saturday. That’s the best way to see someone’s true colors. If she’s annoyed by it she’s a cunt and you need to move on. If it makes your heart swell watching them get along then she’s the one, that simple.” Jinsoul tries to catch Jungeun’s words but they’re too fast for her foggy brain.

Jinsoul brings the phone to her ear and crosses her fingers. Jungeun walks over and lays on top of Jiwoo. They watch the blonde scrunch her eyes close and mumbles out a hey to the voice on the other line. “What was her name again? On her phone?” Her girlfriend snorts. “My baby daddy Sooyoung. I’m iffy about this bitch. I swear if she’s toying with Jinsoul I’ll cut her.” The couple watch as Jinsoul relaxes as the phone call carries on.

Jinsoul is acting giddy. She’s twirling her hair and twisting her foot into the carpet. Jiwoo doesn’t think she’s ever seen her ex like this and the site brings her joy. This is the way she acted with Jungeun when they were first introduced. Jinsoul’s softly talking into the speaker. The two on the bed struggle to hear. 

Jinsoul looks at Jungeun with a questioning look and the blonde in return nods. The two listen closely as the girl on the phone makes her voice more serious. “Hey I was wondering if you wanted to hang out on Saturday.” Jinsoul waits for a reply and smiles at the words on the other end. “Uh is it okay if my sister comes along? She’s grounded and I have to watch her.” Jinsoul pouts for a second since she’s scared that Sooyoung is about to refuse. 

Jungeun is about to get up to cuss out the woman on the other line until her girlfriend grabs her and tells her to wait. They sigh out in relief when they see excitement wash over Jinsoul’s features. “Really? Okay I’ll tell her! Thanks Sooyoung!” The blonde hops up and down smiling with pearly whites. She stops for a second and blushes. They talk for a moment longer then the blonde hangs up. She runs over and flops on the couple receiving a few groans.

“She’s so sweet, she said she would love to and even told me to tell my sister to invite two of her friends. She’s going to take them to the arcade in the upper city and that really nice movie theater.” Jinsoul’s happiness radiates over the two. The couple share a look and a smile. They let Jinsoul gush over this Sooyoung some more until she falls asleep. Jiwoo looks over to her girlfriend who has also fell asleep and then to her laptop. 

She feels her heart sink when she looks at the time. Her essay was due an hour ago. “Man fuck me…”

…

Jinsoul is nervous. She looks at herself in the mirror and back to the three girls who are giggling at her. She put her killer look on tonight. The one her dad calls the denim win’em. Really it’s just matching ripped jeans with an equally ripped jean jacket. She had thrown on a blue crop top to compete the look. She let the three girls do her makeup and curl her hair since they were dying to make Jinsoul look good for her date.

“Are you guys sure I look okay.” 

Yeojin speaks up since she’s the one with the best fashion sense out of all of them, “Yes Jindollie for the 10st time you look smoking hot.”

“But that’s not a number.” 

“Shut up I know what I said.”Jinsoul rolls her eyes at the small demon and checks herself out one more time for good measure. She feels her phone buzz in her back pocket and smiles when she reads the text.

My baby daddy Sooyoung <3: Cabs here.

Jinsoul rustles the younglings up and makes them go outside. Her heart swells when she sees Sooyoung leaning against the BMW with the two doors already opened. The four walk up to a smiling Sooyoung. The street lights are sparkling in her eyes as she stares at Jinsoul. When they make it to the car Sooyoung bows, “ladies.” Yeojin is the first to walk up but she just gives the bowing woman a stank look. “Bitch I don’t know you like that.”

Sooyoung looks up to raise her brows. Chaewon is up next and she puts her fist out for Sooyoung to bump it. Only to pull it away at the last second. “Sike, too slow lady.” Jinsoul’s date just looks at her neglected fist as Chaewon slides into the backseat beside Yeojin who is already looking for the aux cord. Yerim walks up to Sooyoung and looks her up and down. The woman that’s being studied puts her hands behind her back and nods, “Miss.” 

Yerim looks back at her sister who is smiling at Sooyoung’s cuteness. “Jinsoul she’s weird why is she weird.” Sooyoung deflates when she realizes she’s not making a good impression on Jinsoul’s sister. She’s about to apologize for her weirdness until she feels a hand patting her shoulder. Yerim is laughing when she reassures her sister’s date, “I’m just messing with you Soodan. Jinsoul’s really weird too.” Yerim leans in to look seriously into Sooyoung’s eyes. “Remember though, I’m more important than you.”

The woman stares at the teenager as she laughs and hops into the car. She looks at Jinsoul who is just chuckling. The blonde walks up close and wraps her arms around her dates’ shoulders, who in return wraps her arms around Jinsoul’s waist. The younger of the two leans closer and whispers, “Hey you.”

Sooyoung snorts and raises a brow, “What is this a romantic comedy?” Jinsoul slaps the cheeky woman’s shoulder as she laughs at her own joke. The older woman clears her throat and shyly asks, “hey, uh do you think they’ll like me? Teenagers are pretty ruthless these days.”

Jinsoul shakes her head and takes Sooyoung’s hands into her own. She looks at the woman in front of her and gets light headed. She hasn’t seen her for more than a week so she soaks in her features. Her makeup is lighter than usual and she looks incredibly soft. Jinsoul has to resist the urge to reach up and squish the chubby cheeks between her hands. She gets lost in dark eyes and accidently lets her eyes drift to plump lips. “Of course they’ll like you.”

The two women continue to stare at each other until Sooyoung speaks up, “I missed you s—HEY LOVE BIRDS GET IN LETS RIDE!” They both turn to see an angry Yeojin and a snickering Yerim behind the rolled down window. Sooyoung giggles and pulls Jinsoul into the car. “Mad ‘am.” She shuts the door and jogs around the front of the car. She hops in the front seat and puts both hands on the steering wheel. “Who wants me drive 100 miles per hour.” 

The three in the back scream in delight while Jinsoul tries to convince the driver to be safe. She gets a wink in response as they pull out onto the streets. Yeojin speaks up from the back with her hand wiggling about between Jinsoul and Sooyoung. “Hey Soodan can you give me the aux cord.” The woman driving furrows her brows and looks at Jinsoul then at her review mirror at the squirming teen. “Why do you guys keep calling me Soodan?” 

Jinsoul sits quietly in her seat looking out the window because her face is flaming red. She had strictly mentioned to the girls to not embarrass her in front of her date and told them that her name was Sooyoung. Yerim had interrupted and told the girls that her name was actually Soodan. _‘Wait is this the Soodan girl you was talking about?’ ‘Yes please don’t call her that I was just joking.’_

Jinsoul was not lucky since the three girls in the back were burying her in embarrassment. Chaewon slowly breathes out joke, “I can’t believe you’re fucking around with someone with the same name as a mini coupe.” 

Yerim picks up on the game, “no it’s more like a minivan I think.”

“Hey Jindollie are you a mechanic?” Yeojin asks Jinsoul a stupid question. The blonde turns around about to tell the three to shut up but she freezes when she sees the evil grin on Chaewon’s face.

“Because you be screwing Soodan’s muffler 24/7.” Jinsoul flushes red and speaks to god. Asking him to take her out right then and there. This was a mistake. The four of them turn their heads when they hear driver trying not to burst into laughter. Sooyoung’s hands are tightly gripping the steering wheel and she’s biting her lip to contain the chuckles. 

“See Soodan thought—.” Jinsoul grabs the middle one and looks at the three with rage in her eyes. “Her name is Sooyoung and if y’all don’t shut the fuck up I’m telling y’alls moms that you got weed off that hobo that lives under the bridge.”

Jinsoul releases the blonde and sighs out all the tension. As soon as Sooyoung turns her back tonight she’s going to murder them. The girl in the passenger seat glances at Sooyoung who has her eyes on the road but has a small smile on her lips. It’s silent in the car now. Maybe it’s not as bad as Jinsoul thought. Her date did have a weird sense of humor so maybe the girls didn’t bother her that much. She ate her words when Yeojin speaks up from the silence. She’s trying to be quite but in the vicinity of the car everyone can hear.

“Hey Yerim I thought your sister was seeing a dominatrix, this chick’s not scary at all.” 

“Oh yeah that’s right Jiwoo did say that, maybe she misheard. Soodan…Sooyoung is nice so far.”

Jinsoul wants to cry. Why did Jiwoo have to open her big mouth? She glances at Sooyoung who also looks like she’s near death. Her hands are tightly gripped on the steering wheel. This is it. Her life is ruined. Sooyoung is going to kick them out of embarrassment and Jinsoul’s never going to find love again because she’s living under a rock for the rest of her life. 

“So do you think Jinsoul is seeing the dominatrix and miss minivan?” Jinsoul whimpers and puts her face in her hands. 

“No, sis isn’t like that. I really think Jiwoo just misheard.” Chaewon joins the conversation. “What’s a dominatrix?” 

Sooyoung stops at a red light and takes the time to get the aux cord and throws it back to the whispering teens. “Please god just play something.” They drop the embarrassing conversation and start talking about their teenager lives as they plug up Chaewon’s phone. Jinsoul rolls her eyes when Super bass comes on but is thankful for the distraction from the disaster conversation.

The teens roll the windows and they each take turns rapping the lyrics. Jinsoul chuckles when she looks back the three who are seemingly having a great time. She spares a glance at Sooyoung who in surprise is also mouthing the lyrics. The song ends and the girls cheer. Chaewon pokes her head through the seats and brightly asks the driver a question, “Sooyoung how did we do? Did we impress you with are spitting skills.”

Sooyoung chuckles and takes her eyes off the road for a second to answer the girl’s question, “Very good. Nicki Minaj better watch her back.” Chaewon claps and makes a satisfied noise.

“I can’t believe she knows that song I thought she would listen to like classical music.” Yeojin says this and Jinsoul turns around to slap the girl until a hand stops her. It’s Sooyoung’s hand and she just shakes her head at Jinsoul with a toothy grin on display. “Give me your phone Chaewon. It’s my turn.” The blonde in the back happily gives the woman her phone. Everyone’s curious on what the driver wants to play.

Sooyoung takes the phone and hands it Jinsoul. She whispers a request into Jinsoul’s ear and the blonde raises a brow. Sooyoung gives Jinsoul the same look, “What don’t know it?” Jinsoul shakes her head and types the song into the phone. Ludacris’s song ‘What’s your fantasy’ plays on the speakers. Sooyoung turns the volume up and looks at the girls through the review mirror. “This was my shit back in the day let me show how a real one does it.” 

Sooyoung proceeds to rap ever word. Not missing a beat. The girls in the back are hollering at the rapper while Jinsoul is just stunned. She was really into it. The way Sooyoung had smoothly said the lyrics while only driving with one hand since the other one was gesturing. Jinsoul knows this was supposed to be good fun but she couldn’t help how hot her body got while watching the driver. The lyrics weren’t exactly PG-13 and Sooyoung growling them out wasn’t exactly helping Jinsoul’s situation. Way too soon the song is over and the driver laughs as she gets applauded by the three in back.

Smiling she looks at the passenger but the smile fades away when she notices how dark Jinsoul’s eyes are. Sooyoung swallows harshly when she notices Jinsoul’s gaze on her lips and sighs out when the blonde tugs on her own bottom lip with her teeth. Their little moment is cut off when Yerim screams from the back.

“Jinsoul play Keith Sweat!” The older sister groans out a no and looks out the window. 

Sooyoung confused by the reaction and stops at the red light. She turns to give her attention to the younger Jung. “Whatcha know about Keith Sweat?” 

Yerim claps and explains to Sooyoung in a high pitched tone, “Jinsoul can sing really well but she kinda sounds like the female Keith Sweat.” 

Sooyoung laughs and plucks the phone out her date’s lap. She types in a song and turns the volume down so that the blonde can sing. She places a hand on the blonde’s lap to encourage her. The owner of the thigh snaps her eyes to the hand that is now rubbing her leg. Jinsoul looks up to Sooyoung who is just humming looking at the road. 

“Just give her a minute she can’t resist.” Chaewon speaks up this time. Jinsoul accepts her defeat and starts shyly singing out the lyrics. Soon enough she’s really into it and Sooyoung removes the hand from her thigh to turn the volume down so the audience can listen the voice in full effect. They all are entranced at the show that’s being put on since Jinsoul gets really into singing. Sooyoung pulls into the parking lot of the arcade but no one says anything. They continue to listen to the blonde sing soulfully into the silent car.

The driver had turned the volume down even more when she realized Jinsoul didn’t need it. She leans back into the seat and watches the blonde rasp out the lyrics with her eyes closed. Jinsoul suddenly stops and blushes. She notices that everyone’s looking at her and that they’re stopped at their destination.

“Fuck…I did it again.” She jumps out the car embarrassed while everyone trails behind her. The three teenagers are skipping along and pass up a frustrated Jinsoul. She had briefly glanced at Sooyoung back in the car before she got out, she looked dumbfounded and it made her body heat up. She had too much attention drawn to her. Soon enough her elbow is pulled back and she’s in her date’s embrace.

“Why’d you run off I didn’t get to hear you finish the song.” She snuggles closer into the taller figure’s embrace.

“I was embarrassed.” Sooyoung kisses her temple and softly whispers. “You’re voice is beautiful. Come on lets catch up to them.” Jinsoul lets herself be dragged into the arcade.

They meet the younger girls at the token machine. Sooyoung takes a credit card out and buys each girl 20 dollars’ worth of tokens. Yerim looks at her little bag full of coin and looks at the older woman with a shocked face, “Damn you’re like loaded.” Sooyoung shrugs, “It’s just 60 dollars.” Yerim shakes her head and the three run off. Sooyoung and Jinsoul maneuver around the arcade looking around at the various money eating games.

The blonde looks at the lights reflecting in Sooyoung’s eyes. They flicker down to meet Jinsoul’s eyes and she can see the smile form on the plump lips.

“Oh what’s this?” Sooyoung pushes past Jinsoul to a door. Jinsoul reads the sign. _’18 and over only.’_ Jinsoul is confused and looks at the employee with raised brows. The teenager blows a gum bubble and explains. “Pool tables and penny slots.” Sooyoung pulls Jinsoul in the dimly lit room. It’s empty except for the line of penny slots in the back and the two pool tables in the middle. 

“Let’s play pool.” Sooyoung shrugs off the leather coat she’s wearing and shows her body off since she’s wearing a green sweater that’s two sizes too small. She struts around and picks up two pool sticks and hands the blonde one. Jinsoul takes her coat off too since its extremely hot in the room. There’s no ventilation and it smells of cigarette smoke.

Jinsoul feels the room get even hotter when she sees Sooyoung bend over to receive the balls from underneath the table. As she’s setting them up she starts to talk, “So…Hi Jinsoul.” The blonde heats up realizing they’re alone for the first time. She doesn’t have the safety of the teenagers to distract Sooyoung if she says something stupid. 

“Hi Sooyoung.” The older woman chuckles and turns around to give her a pointed look. “You look gorgeous. I can’t lie I missed you this week.” Jinsoul feels her heart rate speed up and rocks back and forth on her heels. She looks shyly to the ground only for her gaze to be brought back up to Sooyoung’s face. “What?” Sooyoung asks as she gives her a soft look. She’s confused by Jinsoul’s sudden shyness. “I…thank you for this. I honestly didn’t think you would agree to come.” 

Sooyoung scoots closer to Jinsoul and gives her a charming smile. “You don’t have to thank me. I wanted to do this and really I’m already having so much fun. Those kids are hilarious…I guess you’re okay too.” Jinsoul hits the woman who’s laughing. She hates how teasing Sooyoung can be at times. “I’m kidding.” Jinsoul feels the soft hands brush against her lower back. “Don’t tell them this but you’re my favorite.” 

Sooyoung scurries away before Jinsoul can reply. She situates herself at the end of the table and shoots. She knocks a couple balls in the pockets and takes another shot, but this time she misses. Jinsoul goes up to the side nearest to her and bends over the table. She’s only played pool a couple times in her life but that was a really long time ago. When she tries to shoot she completely misses the Q ball. Sooyoung laughs and makes her way over to the frustrated blonde. 

“You don’t know how to play?” Jinsoul blows air out of her nose and rolls her eyes. She concentrates and tries to shoot…only to miss again. She can feel the embarrassment creep on her neck but she gasps when she feels a body press up against her. She shivers when hands creep around her and lips are pressed on her ear. Sooyoung hotly whispers, “Here let me show you.” Jinsoul is guided by the soft hands and with the help of Sooyoung she knocks one in. 

The woman removes her hands from Jinsoul’s arms and leans back up. Jinsoul moves around the table with Sooyoung closely following behind. She bends back over to aim at the Q ball once again but freezes when a hand is placed on her exposed lower back. She feels the heat start to pool in her lower region. “Let’s see if you can make this one on your own.” Jinsoul blames the hotness of the room when she pushes her ass into Sooyoung’s hips making the woman above her groan.

Jinsoul sucks in air when she’s pushed against the table and the hips melt into her even more. She lines up her shot and shoots encouraged by the thumb rubbing circles on her back. She makes the shot and leans back up against Sooyoung’s front. She bites back a moan when she feels lips pressed against her ear again, “Nice shot.” 

The game continues and Jinsoul is beyond frustrated. Sooyoung had spent the entire time touching Jinsoul. Some were soft passing touches against Jinsoul’s shoulders or arms. Some were rougher like the one were Sooyoung had slapped her ass. By the time the eight ball was the only billard left both of them were sweating and turned on. Jinsoul knew her panties were ruined, she was so wet she was uncomfortable. Jinsoul looked across the table at Sooyoung who was looking at her with hooded eyes and parted lips.

The room was suffocating, but Sooyoung was choking her out more. She let her gaze travel down her dates body and she stopped and stared at the abs that were glistening with sweat. She goes back to Sooyoung’s face when the woman decides to speak, “Is it hot in here or is it just me.” Jinsoul groans when the woman stretches making her tummy flex. Sooyoung licks her lips at the sound. Jinsoul slowly makes her way over to the woman bending down to aim at the Q ball. She lets her fingertips slide across the velvet of the table until she’s right behind Sooyoung.

Jinsoul decided she would get her revenge now since Sooyoung had teased her for the entirety of the game. When she starts talking she doesn’t recognize her own voice, It’s raspy and deep and Jinsoul doesn’t think she’s ever been so vulgar in her life. “You know Sooyoung you’re always talking about my ass but we’ve never addressed that,” Jinsoul pauses her statement to slam her hand on one of the cheeks covered by black denim. “You have quite a nice one for yourself.” She continues her assult as she roughly grabs the right side of Sooyoung’s behind. The woman trying to play pool is frozen due to the change in Jinsoul’s demeanor.

Jinsoul sits her stick on the side and pushes Sooyoung against the table and grinds her hips into her ass. Her hands are flat on Sooyoung’s back as she continues to roll her hips similar to what the dominatrix did after their first session. She watches as Sooyoung braces herself on the table and lays the stick down seemingly forgetting they were playing pool.

The blonde pushes herself against the back of the unusually silent woman and takes her hands to lay them on top of the shaking ones on the table. “I know I said I think about you fucking me, but I can’t lie I also think about how hard I want to fuck you all the time.” Jinsoul finally hears something out of the woman. It’s a quite whimper. The blonde chuckles darkly as she grinds her hips harder against the ass beneath her. “You know before I met you I fucked pretty girls all the time. I would have them screaming my name before I even touched them.”

She presses her mouth to Sooyoung’s red ear and whispers hotly into it. “It never satisfied me. I think you could be different though. You’re so hot I just know you’re pretty moans would make me fuck you even harder.” Something snaps in Jinsoul when she hears Sooyoung release a deep moan. Jinsoul doesn’t think she ever heard something so sexy. Maybe there was never a problem with her sex life. She starts to think the problem was that Sooyoung wasn’t in the picture. The woman below her drives her crazy and how she’s talking to her just shows.

She’s pushed off of Sooyoung and the woman who was bent over turns around. Her eyes are pitch black and Jinsoul is a little afraid. Her belt is grabbed and she’s tugged close to the now aggressive Sooyoung. Jinsoul whines when her hair is pulled exposing her neck. “How do I compare to all those pretty girls you mentioned.” Jinsoul sighs as hot kisses are peppered on her neck. She was jealous. “You don’t. Sooyoung you’re the only person I’ve ever felt this way about. No one will ever compare to you.”

The kisses stop and Sooyoung releases the blonde hair. The look on her face is no longer primal but affectionate. The eyes soften as they look into Jinsoul’s which are filled with the same fondness. The two are pulled out of their world when there’s a bang on the door. “Hey there’s three girls looking for you.” Jinsoul and Sooyoung grabs their coats and scurry out. Only to get disgusted looks thrown by the three teens. 

“Don’t tell me you guys were--.” Yerim looks like she’s about to throw up until Jinsoul waves her hands. “No oh my god it’s just really hot in there.” The employee saves their lives when she explains there’s no AC in the room. Yerim nods and Sooyoung excuses herself to the bathroom only for Jinsoul to trail right behind her.

When they get to the bathroom the older woman turns around, “What happened to taking it slow Jinsoul Goddamn? I didn’t think you could be like that?” Jinsoul snorts at a frustrated Sooyoung. She tells her the truth, “Like I’ve said before you drive me crazy. It’s not my fault you’re so sexy and can turn me on in seconds.” Sooyoung rolls her eyes and goes to splash cold water on her face. “You’re going to kill me one of these days.” 

The younger of the two laughs and cleans herself up as well. As the two cool down Sooyoung says something that heats Jinsoul right back up, “I’ll let you.” Jinsoul raises her brows. Sooyoung smirks and walks up to the blonde and cranes her neck so that their lips are only an inch apart. “One of these days I’ll let you fuck me as hard as you want.” With that Sooyoung leaves the bathroom. Jinsoul curses and stays in longer because the comment had riled her up again. 

She leaves once she’s cooled down and looks for her lover and the teens. When she finds them her heart swells at the site. Sooyoung is with Yerim on the dance dance revolution game. While Sooyoung is showing off her dance skill, Yerim is trying desperately to keep up. The game ends and Yerim doubles over trying to catch her breath. The unfazed older woman pats the huffing girl on the back. Yerim raises back up to give her a double high five. She steps off the platform and Chaewon puffs her chest up and challenges the dancer.

“You didn’t tell me your girlfriend was a boogie master.” Jinsoul blushes at the use of the word girlfriend but listens to her out of breath sister while she continues to talk. “She told us she was a dance instructor for kids. Not like the one on dance moms though. Sooyoung said she wasn’t anything like that coked up Ms.puff.” Her sister is wheezing as she retells Sooyoung’s stupid joke. Jinsoul just feels her heart getting heavier and heavier with each passing minute. The butterflies are raving in her stomach now. 

She was afraid of this date going sourly like the last one. Per usual Sooyoung had once again proven herself perfect. She was getting along with the teenagers. Jinsoul watches as the two playing the dance game were going hard as Yeojin hoped up and down cheering them on. Yerim stayed by her lovesick sister’s side and yelled words of encouragement. The game ended and on the screen the red words told the two they had beaten the high score.

Chaewon squealed when Sooyoung picked her up and spun her around. They both then jumped down and greeted the other three excitedly. While Chaewon made weird noises to express her happiness Sooyoung had bounced over to Jinsoul and lifted her up as well. She grins at the girl lifted in the air, “I beat the high score do I get a prize.” Jinsoul throws her head back to laugh as she’s put back down. She gives the cheesing woman a kiss on the cheek.

She scrunches her eyes close smiling and pumps her fist in victory. She turns around to the three teens to celebrate more. They continue to play games until it’s almost an hour till the movie. The last game they play it’s Sooyoung and Jinsoul against each other on the air hockey table. As Sooyoung is putting the tokens in she proposes a bet. “If the eternal beauty wins I’ll buy everyone icecream.” The girls all pat a blushing Jinsoul on the back. “If I win I get to pick the movie and I’ll pick the one with the worst rating.”

Everyone boos as the machine starts blowing the air out and Sooyoung places the puck on the table. They are back and forth with the strokes. The spectator’s heads moving side to side watching the puck furiously. Jinsoul screams when she gets a hit past Sooyoung only for her celebration to be cut short when she notices the woman had stopped the puck from going in the goal with her spare hand. She got four angry looks and even a curse from Yeojin. The cheater rolled her eyes and pushed the puck into the goal prompting everyone to restart the celebration.

Yerim, Chaewon, and Yeojin are sprinting out of the arcade to go to the BMW so they can be gifted with icecream. Jinsoul is about to start walking until she’s grabbed. “Here winner also gets a piggy back ride.” Jinsoul protests but Sooyoung doesn’t let her move until she’s on her back. She carries a giggling Jinsoul out of the arcade. The blonde happily snuggles her face into Sooyoung’s back as she yells at Yeojin for messing with her door handle. They all hop in the car and the driver starts to navigate to the nearest sugar shop.

While the three in the back talk animatedly among each other, the two in the front hold hands. The hand that is not holding the steering wheel is playing with Jinsoul’s left hand. Sooyoung brings the hand up to kiss it and gives Jinsoul a wide smile. Jinsoul knows she’s in trouble, because she’s falling so fast she’s afraid no one is going to be there to catch her.

They finally make their way to the icecream place. They all order ridiculous flavors except for Sooyoung who just orders chocolate. Sooyoung’s finishes hers way to fast and gets a brain freeze. Jinsoul rubs the pain out of her head and as soon as she does Sooyoung is asking for a bite of hers. Jinsoul feeds the bottomless pit the rest of her icecream but at a slower pace. When the woman gets a little on the side of her mouth Jinsoul takes her thumb to swipe it off. She takes the icecream and licks off while Sooyoung watches with dark eyes.

“Ew Yerim they’re being gross make them stop.” Jinsoul squares up to Yeojin who in return laughs at the non-intimidating blonde. Chaewon takes up for the two, “I think they’re being cute.” 

The group finishes up the icecream and make their way to the theaters. They have to hurry though since the moves starts in minutes. Sooyoung is buying everyones tickets when the boy behind the popcorn counter hits on Jinsoul, “Hey if you ever want to get away from your friends one night you can just hit me up.” Jinsoul watches the piece of paper slide across the counter and waits for Sooyoung’s reaction. 

Instead it’s Chaewon who grabs the paper. “Ah too bad, she’s already with the bad bitch buying the tickets.” The boy shakes his head and slumps over. Sooyoung wraps her arm around Chaewon and praises her, “my little wingman. I have to say though you have to be way meaner than that.” 

They all fill into the seats in the middle since it was basically empty except for a couple in the back who were really probably only going to mouth fuck each other. Jinsoul sits down with Yeojin on one side and Sooyoung moving to sit on the other side until her seat is taking by Yerim. “No way Sooyoung I know you’re going to try and lay the mack on my sister.” The woman puffs up and sits beside her. Chaewon moves to the other side of Sooyoung. Yerim tries to pay attention the screen in front of her but she is not successful since Sooyoung took it upon herself to pester her for the seat.

Yerim finally gives up and makes Jinsoul switch seats with her. Sooyoung makes a satisfied noise as she wraps an arm around Jinsoul and makes the blonde snuggle against her. They all watch the movie in silence and even Yerim cries at the end. Yeojin calls her a pussy which make the two argue during the credits. The now sleepy teenagers walk back to the car with weight on their feet. Sooyoung opens up the doors for them and as soon as they get settled in they fall asleep.

The car ride back is silent. Jinsoul gushes as she replays the night in her head. She would have never thought that Yves the cold woman she had met the first time would be the same as this sweetheart. Her heart was beating peacefully as she watched the woman drive her eyes focused on the road. Sooyoung had seemed to notice the eyes fixated on her so she speaks softly so she doesn’t disturb the snoring in the back. “Yes Jinsoul the date was fine in fact it was better than the last and that was the best date I’d ever had.” 

The girl is the passenger seat laughs and places her hand on the driver’s thigh. “Sooyoung you make me so happy. I’m glad you got along with those demons in the back.” The driver shakes her head. “Don’t call them demons. I...you make me really happy too.” Sooyoung had seemed to want to say more but Jinsoul didn’t push it. She had no more negative thoughts about the woman across from her. She knew Sooyoung was being sincere and wasn’t playing games with her.

Jinsoul lets herself doze off for the rest of the ride. When they’re back Sooyoung shakes them all awake. The three in the back get out and make their way to the Jung household. Jinsoul looks sleepily at Sooyoung who is just tilting her head in a cute manner. She leans forward to plant a small kiss on Jinsoul’s lips. The blonde doesn’t think it’s enough and pulls Sooyoung by the jacket back to her lips.

The kiss is deep. Jinsoul gets lost in the feelings of Sooyoung’s soft lips. She sighs into the hot mouth when a hand is threaded through her hair. It starts to get heated as they continue to make out. The kisses getting more open and hot. Jinsoul moans when she feels Sooyoung nimble on her bottom lip. Instantly Jinsoul starts to move toward the driver’s lap needed to be closer. She’s stopped by a hand on her hip.

“Woah there cowgirl as bad as I want you to ride me I think we need to remind ourselves that we’re taking it slow. Also your parents are at the door.” Jinsoul slowly turns her head to her parents who are babying the teens. She turns back to Sooyoung and starts kissing her again but saying phrases between each kiss. “I had so much fun.” **Kiss**. “You didn’t have to pay for everything.” **Kiss**. “You’re so cute.” **Kiss.** “I’ll miss you.” With that she pulls away and laughs at Sooyoung’s face whose lips are still puckered up and her eyes are closed. She places one more smooch on the plumps lips and gets out of the BMW.

Sooyoung honks as she drives away. Jinsoul’s mother asks her a question when she makes it to the doorway, “Was that your date?” 

Yerim takes it upon herself to answer, “Yeah that’s Sooyoung she’s really cool she got us ice cream and--.” Jinsoul smiles at her sister rambling to her mom. She seems smitten with Sooyoung too. Jinsoul doesn’t blame her though since it’s only taken like 6 weeks for Jinsoul to fall in love with her.

Jinsoul stops in her thoughts, _‘Oh fuck I’m in love with Sooyoung.’_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Third Encounter

It had been the third time Jinsoul had bumped her head by dozing off. She had been working since six am this morning. The 7-11 employee assumed that her boss hated her when he had scheduled her for this god awful shift. Thankfully only a few people had come in since it was Sunday and most people were either sleeping in or spending time with their family. However Jinsoul was stuck behind a counter trying to not pass out. When she wasn’t dozing off she was daydreaming about last night. She had went to bed thinking about the date that Sooyoung had took her on and how perfect she was. The way that Sooyoung had instantly gotten along with her sister and her friends. How happy she was around them. All the cute things she had did around Jinsoul.

But Jinsoul didn’t get any sleep because her mind was racing with one thought. How fucked she is. The blonde had showered, put on her favorite pajamas and laid down in a clean bed hoping to dream about the finer things of life, but no her brain decided to go haywire _. ‘You’re in love what are you going to do.’_ It wasn’t that big of a deal was it? People fall in love all the time. It’s a natural thing right? Jinsoul had been in love before but it was never this significant. _‘What if she never feels the same way?’_ That was the thought that kept Jinsoul staring at her ceiling until her alarm went off. 

Now the sleep deprived girl was still trying to straighten out her thoughts without panicking. She didn’t have to tell Sooyoung that she loved her just yet. She still had time to think it about the possibilities and scenarios. They were taking it slow so Jinsoul had time to prepare for potential heartbreak. Even though she didn’t want to prepare for that. The blonde had no idea what she would do if Sooyoung ended up getting bored of her or simply not being on the same page.

The worker cradled her head in her hands and whined. She wanted Sooyoung. Needed her actually. So she needed to figure out a way to make her fall in love. Jinsoul didn’t get to come up with any plans since the bell jingled notifying her that there was a customer here. When she looks up her breath hitches. She blushes as she looks at Sooyoung…dressed like a prairie girl. Sooyoung is standing at the door with her hands behind her back. The older woman is wearing a straw sun hat, a light blue blouse and a cream skirt that reaches down to her knees. 

She was giving the girl behind the counter a cheeky smile. She slowly makes her way up to the blonde who is about to have a stroke. Jinsoul can’t really handle how cute the woman she’s in love with looks right now. Don’t get her wrong she loves when Sooyoung wears her normally tight fitting clothes that makes her body temperature rise. But farmer Sooyoung is her favorite so far. Jinsoul’s chest feels light and warm and her stomach is going to pieces. Her heart is about to explode until she’s reminded who the beautiful woman is in front of her, “If you say anything about my outfit I will drop kick you.” 

The blonde who is now wide awake smiles and laughs. She was literally about to have a breakdown over the possibility of Sooyoung not ever loving her the way she loves her. Now that she’s in front of Jinsoul, the blonde is only thinks about how she never wants to lose this feeling holding onto it tightly while she can. “What? How could I not Sooyoung you look adorable…and ridiculous.” She thought she would tease Sooyoung because really it was quite the shock seeing the woman in a skirt that doesn’t show her ass cheeks. 

Sooyoung narrows her eyes and replies in a stereotypical country accent, “I knew it. You ain’t shit.” Jinsoul tries to keep the laugh inside but it bursts out when Sooyoung starts to giggle. Jinsoul tries to mimic the accent, “So what do I owe the pleasure Miss Ha.” Sooyoung makes a blank face and raises one brow. She scrunches her nose and wiggles on her fingers at the blonde. “No more of that please…” Jinsoul laughs but then gasps when Sooyoung pulls a sandwich from behind her back. “I remember you told me last night you had a morning shift and I felt bad for keeping you guys out so late.” Jinsoul takes the sandwich from her hands and looks at it. It’s a peanut butter and apple jelly sandwich cut into triangles. Jinsoul’s favorite. It was a while ago when Jinsoul mentioned it over the phone. It was actually when she and Sooyoung had their first phone conversation, after Sooyoung had _‘helped’_ Jinsoul.

“I hope it’s good and I don’t know if you’ve had lunch or not,” Jinsoul shuts the rambling woman up with a quick kiss. She already had some donuts for breakfast but she’d be damned to let anything Sooyoung makes go to waste. Sooyoung still has her eyes closed when Jinsoul pulls back. When the blonde sees the woman break out into a toothy smile her heart clinches. “I haven’t actually, thank you Sooyoung you’re the sweetest.”

Sooyoung blushes and leans forward on her elbows. She’s bending over the counter to watch Jinsoul unwrap the sandwich and take a bite. Jinsoul moans at the food in her mouth and chews. She swallows before she praises the woman leaning on the counter, “God this is so--.” Jinsoul pauses when she looks at Sooyoung whose gaze is flicking between the sandwich and Jinsoul. Her lips are in a pout. The blonde groans when the pouting woman’s eyebrows crease in a sad manner. She offers a bite to Sooyoung and she takes a huge chunk off the sandwich. “Sooyoung stop! You’re going eat the whole thing!”

The woman who just stole half of Jinsoul’s lunch back’s away and covers her mouth as she chews. When she’s done eating she laughs at the defeated worker and explains, “What? I’m starving I’ve been helping my dad with his watermelon garden all morning.”

That explains Sooyoung’s outfit. Jinsoul wonders if her parents are conservative or if they’re more open like her own parents. She hopes that they wouldn’t judge her if she ever does meet them. Sooyoung in reality deserved some princess not some weird college student. Jinsoul is curious so she asks Sooyoung, “What are your parents like?” The woman snakes her way back over to the counter and reaches for Jinsoul’s hands. Teasingly Jinsoul jerks them out of the woman’s grasp. When she pouts Jinsoul rolls her eyes and lets her hand be taken hostage.

Sooyoung smiles and plays with the hands in her possession and starts softly speaking, “They raised my sisters and me with a lot of love and kindness. They never were too harsh on us and let us be free. Maybe they even let us be a little too free...the only rule we have now is that one of us has to spend the weekend with them and this weekend was my turn.” Jinsoul hums. Sooyoung parents seem amazing by the way she talks about them. She’s not so scared to meet them now if Sooyoung gives her the pleasure. The blonde can’t help but be curious about her sisters though. 

“And your sisters?” Jinsoul snorts when Sooyoung gives her a dumb look. “Fuck those hoes.” The blonde smacks a chuckling woman on the hand. “I’m kidding here let me show you.” Sooyoung lets go of the blondes hands and reaches into her small purse to retrieve her phone. She plays around on it for a few seconds and turns it around so Jinsoul can gape. Its four women. One of them is Sooyoung and she’s being piggy backed by another gorgeous woman. There’s an older woman holding hands with a girl who looks about the same age as Sooyoung right now.

Jinsoul gushes at how cute the younger Sooyoung was. She was a bit more babied faced and she had bangs. Sooyoung points at the one carrying her on her back, “That’s Sulli,” She points to the two holding hands, “That’s my oldest sister Sunmi and that’s my mom.” Jinsoul gawked at the photo. No wonder Sooyoung was so gorgeous when her mom and her sisters could also pass as models. Jinsoul frowns when the picture is moved from her field of view. She doesn’t complain though when her view is now Sooyoung tilting her head in a cute manner. Jinsoul finds herself getting lost in the soft black eyes for what seems like the 1000th time. 

The woman in front of her slips the phone back into her purse and reaches for Jinsoul’s collar to pull her in for a soft kiss. The kiss was longer than the one before and some type of emotion behind it that blonde couldn’t describe. Sooyoung ends it with a quick peck and leans back but she moves the hands that were on Jinsoul’s collar to cup her jaw. 

Jinsoul flutters her eyes open dazed by the plump lips that were just on her. She stares at Sooyoung who in turn still has her gaze on her lips. Jinsoul sighs through her nose when she feels a thumb rub across her cheek. “Sorry couldn’t help myself…You look tired did you sleep last night?” _‘No I didn’t because I was too busy thinking about how in love I am with you.’_ Jinsoul lies, “I slept fine it’s just were I had to get up really early this morning.” Sooyoung nods convinced and removes her hands from Jinsoul’s face to prop her own chin up on the counter.

“I didn’t get much sleep. I kept thinking about you.” The blonde feels her face heat up at the confession. Sooyoung was braver than her. She was just more than likely not in love with Jinsoul. “Say after work-.” She stops mid-sentence and looks at Jinsoul with a scared look. Jinsoul is instantly panics because she’s never seen Sooyoung with this look. “What? Is there something wrong?”

Jinsoul rolls her eyes when Sooyoung blurts out, “I have to go I forgot my watermelons back home. I was in such a rush to get you that sandwich.” Jinsoul looks down at the forgotten sandwich. She’ll probably inhale it as soon as Sooyoung turns her back. “When do you get off?” Jinsoul turns to look at the time. It’s twelve and her shift ends at one. “In an hour.” Sooyoung smiles and winks, “Great I’ll be here to pick you up.” 

… 

The peanut butter and jelly sandwich was inhaled as soon as Jinsoul’s lover had stepped out. For the remaining hour the blonde couldn’t sit still. It was the longest hour of her life. She couldn’t wait to spend more time with Sooyoung. She had decided to bury the overwhelming feelings and try to find the right moment to express them. She had a deep feeling it wasn’t anytime soon. When her co-worker had walked in she had quickly clocked out and ran outside to look for the familiar BMW. When she didn’t see it anywhere she shot a quick text to the owner.

Jinsoul: Where r u I need u :[. 

My baby daddy Sooyoung: I’m on my way baby. 

Jinsoul blushes at the pet name. Several minutes later the familiar car pulls up and Jinsoul skips over to get in. She got herself situated before she looked at the driver but gasped when she saw almost bare thighs. Sooyoung had pulled her skirt up so far that Jinsoul could see the glimpse of panties. When Sooyoung had noticed where the passengers gaze was she spread her legs a little to tease. “Ay pervert my eyes are up here.” When she looks up she meets Sooyoung’s eyes since she was already staring at her. 

“Are you trying to send a message?” Sooyoung scoffs and holds her hand up to her mouth faking that she’s offended. She bites her lips as she pulls the skirt down a tad to prevent Jinsoul from over-heating. She grips the steering wheel with one hand and the stick shift with other and pulls it in an exaggerated sexual manner. “Sorry this skirt is way too tight so I had to pull it up a little so I could drive.” Sooyoung leans across to press her lips on a Jinsoul’s now flaming ear to whisper, “Is that a problem?” 

The passenger pushes her thighs together to distract the pleasure the whisper caused and shakes her head. To cool herself down Jinsoul rolls the window down and enjoys the breeze. It’s a beautiful day and she’s curious about where exactly Sooyoung is taking her. “So where we going?” She watches the woman closely as she taps her fingers on the steering wheel. Sooyoung looks nervous for some reason. She’s chewing on her bottom lip and her eyes are fixed on the road. Jinsoul asks her again.

Sooyoung jumps since Jinsoul slightly raised her voice, “Oh you was talking to me?” Jinsoul laughs and places her hand on the driver’s thigh only to freeze when she feels the soft skin. She shakes the dirty thoughts and starts to rub the thigh trying to ease the nerves. Sooyoung’s voice comes out shaky, “It’s…a surprise.” Jinsoul doesn’t push her so she just accepts it and continues to rub circles in the thigh.

To her surprise after a few minutes the hand is grabbed and her fingers are soon intertwined with Sooyoung’s. Jinsoul giggles as she pulls the hand to her laps and plays with the fingers conjoined with hers. When Sooyoung takes a certain turn Jinsoul instantly knows where she’s being taking. Delighted she squeals out, “the park?” Sooyoung looks at Jinsoul with doubt, “Is that okay? Not too cheesy or anything?” 

Jinsoul smiles wide. Sooyoung was nervous because she thought the park would be a bad idea. She reaches over to plant multiple kisses on the side of the driver’s face. “It’s so pretty today it’s perfect Sooyoung!” The blonde is beyond excited just thinking of how nice this will be. Sooyoung pulls into a parking spot and they both hop out. Jinsoul is skipping over to the woman who’s getting something out of the back. Her eyes widen when she pulls out a large knife. Sooyoung with a serious face grumbles out, “I brought you here to murder you.” 

The smile falters on Jinsoul’s face as her eyes flicker back and forth between a scary looking Sooyoung and the sharp knife. Jinsoul relaxes when Sooyoung smiles and flips the knife and gives it to the previously scared girl. “I was just messing with you…or was I.” Jinsoul points the knife in Sooyoung’s direction. Sooyoung just looks at her with a pointed look and reaches back down to pull out a huge watermelon. Jinsoul’s jaw drops at the size of it. It looks bigger than Sooyoung. 

“Surprise...holy fuck this thing is too big.” To improvise Sooyoung cuts it in half so that both girls can carry a piece. Jinsoul follows Sooyoung as she makes her way to the bridge in the middle of the park. Jinsoul is smiling the whole way watching the tiny woman in front of her try to carry the large piece of melon. 

Jinsoul is slightly confused on why they’re going to the bridge since there is no tables or benches. Her questions are soon answered when she sees all the ducks congregated around the small creek under the bridge. “You remember how you told me that ducks love watermelon?” Jinsoul can’t believe Sooyoung had remembered. She had texted it to her randomly one day. She doesn’t let herself think on it too long and hops down to the group of ducks and turns to give Sooyoung a pleading look. The woman standing behind Sooyoung nods her head toward the eager birds who has now noticed the treasure in their hands, “Go ahead, we can’t eat all of it, why’d you think I brought you here.” 

Jinsoul squeals once again and lays her half on the ground to watch the ducks demolish the melon half. Bouncing she can’t help but be excited to watch the fluffy ducks get fed well. She doesn’t notice the woman behind her having a heart attack due to the cuteness overload that Jinsoul is portraying. She turns to make sure Sooyoung is watching, “Look Sooyoung they’re so happy!” She smiles as she continues to watch Jinsoul gush over the ducks. They’re not the only ones incredibly happy with the blonde woman.

When the ducks finish eating they wobble away and Jinsoul turns with a wide smile to ask, “How did you remember that?” Sooyoung doesn’t answer and starts walking again not wanting Jinsoul to see the blush on her cheeks. She doesn’t think she seen anyone remotely be that cute before, but she reminds herself that it was just Jinsoul. The girl was amazing in many categories. She hums out a response as the younger girl closely follows behind, “I try to remember everything you tell me. I think it’s important. I even started watching all those nature documentaries you told me about.” 

Footsteps falter behind Sooyoung as Jinsoul stares at the woman carrying the melon. Sooyoung seems to notice she’s not being followed anymore and stops to turn around at awestruck blonde. Jinsoul is surprised at the effort Sooyoung gives her. She doesn’t seem the type that would do these kinds of things. She didn’t seem romantic or thoughtful but her she was bringing Jinsoul on a picnic date and telling her she remembers all the little things Jinsoul has told her. 

She didn’t mean to put down the woman but her appearance and her personality was very contradicting. On the outside she looked calm and serious. When really she was just some smart ass dork with a sweet side. Jinsoul shakes her head and continues to follow Sooyoung with a speedier heartbeat. The more time spent with her the harder she fell. She can only hope she was doing the same to Sooyoung. 

They reach a shaded spot on a more secluded trail of the park. Sooyoung hands Jinsoul the melon and knife. Sooyoung sits down on the bench and leans back into a table beside it. Jinsoul goes to sit beside her but she’s stopped with a hand on her hip. “Nope on my lap.” She blushes intensely as she watches the shameless woman pat her lap. She shakes her head as she looks around, “Are you serious? You want me to sit on your lap? There’s people around.” The blonde isn’t given the choice when she’s pulled down onto the lap anyways.

She blows out hot air and tries to stop the blush from spreading when the woman speaks in a provocative tone, “See was that so bad.” Irritated by how much she enjoys sitting on Sooyoung lap she mumbles out, “How are you going to eat?” Her legs are maneuvered so that she sits sideways on the legs and she feels the arms wrap around her waist to keep her steady. Sooyoung lays her cheek on Jinsoul’s shoulder before answering, “Simple you’re going to feed me.”

Jinsoul thanks god that they’re in a not so open space but people still walk by. Some look at them funny while others wave. The blonde that is still beet red in the face cuts small pieces off for her and Sooyoung. She giggles every time she feeds the woman holding her because she acts goofy with every bite. Either chopping down on the piece or moaning a little too loudly as she chews. Jinsoul leans into her as she gets more comfortable and rambles to Sooyoung about her literature class that she has with Haseul.

Sooyoung listens closely and asks questions throughout the rant and comforts her through the difficult topic. The class is hard and it’s not even in Jinsoul’s curriculum but it’s required by the college. Deep into her rant Jinsoul cuts off a particular big piece and feeds it to Sooyoung. When Sooyoung takes it into her mouth the piece is too big and some of the juice spills out of her mouth as she chews. Jinsoul gasps as she reaches up to wipe her chin off but Sooyoung pulls away. 

When she finished chewing she looks at Jinsoul with darker eyes than before. “Lick it off.” Jinsoul panics and looks around to see if anyone is watching. She looks at the juice all over Sooyoung’s lips and chin debating whether or not she should obey the command. Her submissive side wins over her logical as she slowly leans forward to lick the juice off Sooyoung. When she reaches her lips she cleans them off a little aggressively. The action is rewarded by a moan from the woman now squeezing her. Jinsoul pulls away with a raised brow as she looks at Sooyoung who still has her eyes closed. 

They’re soon opened when there’s a voice coming from the trial. “That’s disgusting. You young women shouldn’t be doing such an indecent thing in public. Especially to each other.” Jinsoul looks at the old lady walking her dog. Her face is contorted and she can’t help but think this is a really ugly old woman, too bad her personality is too. She knows Sooyoung has a bit of a temper so this old lady is probably going to get a mouthful. Jinsoul turns her head to tell her lover to just ignore it but she’s already too late when she sees the tight lip smile on Sooyoung’s face.

Jinsoul wobbles a bit when a hand flails itself in a wave. “Hey Barbara, don’t worry she was just cleaning me up!” The blonde gives the mischievous woman a funny look. She doesn’t know what’s going to happen but she knows it won’t be good. 

The woman’s face contorts even more, “my names not-.” 

“Yeah yeah whatever, come over here! Let me ask you something.” Yep Sooyoung is definitely up to something so Jinsoul prays that Sooyoung doesn’t get the cops called. She knows how old ladies are.

The woman takes her cane and teeters over to the couple. She raises her brows to allow Sooyoung to continue on with her game, “Can I ask why you walk on that cane?”

The woman straightens up and snarls her nose, “It’s none of your business but if you’re dying to know I have osteoporosis young lady.” Jinsoul widens her eyes and gives Sooyoung a threating look. She doesn’t want to get beating with a cane today. Her face falls when she sees Sooyoung’s eyes sparkling.

“Oh so sorry to hear that. But I know something that could help! Would you like to know?” She’s speaking in a fake sweet tone. The words a laced with poison honey.

Falling for the trap the old ladies face softens and the dog barks at Jinsoul, “I suppose.”

With a wide smile she spouts bullshit that makes Jinsoul hide her face, “You see a great way to treat or prevent bone deterioration is by eating pussy every day.” 

Dumbfounded the woman scoffs, “Excuse me?”

Sooyoung shakes her head and gives a serious reply, “I’m not messing around! My doctor told me if I eat pussy everyday then my bones will be in tip top shape by the time I’m your age!”

The woman doesn’t reply, instead she’s seething at Sooyoung, “How old are you? 110?” 

She snarls out, “I’m 63 years old how rude?” 

Sooyoung shakes her head and clicks her tongue, “You see you wouldn’t look like a raisin left in the dish water if you didn’t spend every waking moment of your life being a judgmental cunt, but here we are! You looking dusty as hell old hag, go moisturize those jowls.” 

Jinsoul laughs but bites her lip as she glances at Sooyoung who has a straight face on. She’s tired of seeing the shaking woman in front of her and the dog barking is annoying her, “Why are you still here go fuck off and bother someone else.” 

The woman gasps and turns around teetering away as fast as she can on her cane she calls out when she’s at a distance, “You witch! You’re going straight to hell! Wait till the police hear about this!” Yep of course she’s calling the cops.

Snickering Sooyoung calls back, “See you there Barbara! Keep the fire warm for me!”

Jinsoul is dying laughing at the exchange but sad when she realizes they probably have to make a run for it before the cops show up. They always respond to old ladies. She sits the watermelon down and gets up from Sooyoung’s lap and hands her the knife. She goes to pick the melon back up but freezes when she sees Sooyoung licking the knife clean. Jinsoul curses at how hot the action is but shakes her head. 

Sooyoung follows her to the trash can and starts ranting, “Old bitch…just trying to enjoy a goddamn fruit. She was onto something when she said I was a witch. Maybe I should try the craft.” Jinsoul tosses the mostly eaten melon in the trash and turns Sooyoung with a skeptical look. “Yeah sure if you want a ticket straight to hell.”

She hears her snort at the reply and smiles when her hand is taken a hold of. Sooyoung intertwines their fingers as she swings their arms between them. She uses a mocking tone, “Well according to _I have osteoporosis_ lady I’m already going to hell.” Jinsoul giggles at the sarcastic woman and continues to move her feet.

Even though they was just in a stressful situation. Sooyoung had magically made it fun. Her heart was full watching the hands swing by her side. She was happy and relaxed walking through the park with her lover on a beautiful day. A hundred homophobic ladies couldn’t ruin her mood. As long as she had Sooyoung by her side to poke fun at them. 

Jinsoul is kicking her feet in front of when Sooyoung hums out, “Damn…it would have been so funny to show her my strap.” She stops in her tracks and Sooyoung falls back a little since Jinsoul doesn’t release her hand. She turns to look at the blonde with knotted brows.

“Strap?” Sooyoung nods and shrugs.

“Yeah you know I keep that muthafucking thing on me. All times.” 

Jinsoul shakes her head not understanding. Sooyoung frowns, “Yeah I guess you’re right. It would be kinda off putting for a woman dressed like post-dating scandal Hyuna to be carrying around something like that.”

Sooyoung starts to walk again but Jinsoul pulls her back with aggression, “You keep it on you? Sooyoung I think it would be off putting for anyone to be carrying a gun.”

The woman in the straw hat tilts her head and narrows her eyes. When Jinsoul doesn’t budge she burst out laughing holding her stomach with her hand that’s not tightly gripped to a sweaty hand. “No baby like a dildo. An attachable plastic dick.” Embarrassed Jinsoul lets go of her hand and pushes the hat down on the snickering woman’s face and starts to walk away.

Running after her she grabs the anger blonde’s waist and pulls her into a hug. Mumbling into a shoulder Jinsoul expresses her frustration, “Sooyoung you’re ridiculous let go.” Pulling away Jinsoul forces herself not to smile when she sees that the hat is still tilted down on Sooyoung’s face. “I was kidding I don’t carry a strap-on everywhere I go.” Rolling her eyes Jinsoul flips the hat back up so she can see the captivating eyes. 

Sooyoung who’s now smiling lets out a satisfied _ah_ when she sees the blonde’s face again, “Hello gorgeous…I gotta say though I might just start carrying one, you know for emergency reasons.” 

Trying to pull Sooyoung’s grip off of her she raises her brows and asks, “Oh really? And why’s that.”

Jinsoul gasps as she tugged harshly towards Sooyoung. Their faces inches apart, smirking Sooyoung explains a perverted situation in an innocent tone, “What? You really don’t think I’m not going to be clapping those cheeks later on?” She laughs when the blonde whines about her disapproval of the statement. She tries to pull away once more but she’s caught again when Sooyoung cups her face. “I’m just messing with you!” 

Pouting Jinsoul looks at the smile on display. Thick lips spread among the pearly whites with the bunny teeth sticking out. The smile is contagious so she feels her own mouth stretching. Sooyoung leans forward to kiss the smiling lips and pulls back, “There it is. My favorite site in the world that beautiful smile.” Her heart beats erratically due to Sooyoung’s sweet tone. She finally breaks free and snorts when Sooyoung yells at the escaping blonde. 

She watches her walk away but focuses her gaze on the lower half. Jinsoul turns around and catches Sooyoung checking her out. To avoid being caught she averts her eyes to look at the tree’s which are just starting to change their colors. Laughing at the ridiculous woman Jinsoul decides to distract the embarrassment flaming on Sooyoung’s cheeks, “it’s beautiful today right? I’m so glad you brought me here.” 

Sooyoung continues to watch the trees flow in the wind. She hums in response and avoids Jinsoul’s stare. “Yeah I’m glad. I was afraid you would think this is boring or whatever.” She rambles out. Sooyoung has never been the one for cheesy dates. It was always dinner, then either going home with said person to fuck or by herself to sleep. She wanted to take Jinsoul out on these casual dates. Her smile was worth all the trouble. 

Finally looking to meet her gaze Sooyoung freezes. Jinsoul is giving her a warm smile while teetering on her heels. Her hands are behind her back and she’s titling her head at the now frozen woman. Even though Jinsoul is just in some work uniform, Sooyoung can’t help but to think she’s the most beautiful thing she’s seen. Her heart sky rockets when the faint giggle comes out. ‘ _Is this love?’_

Jinsoul is amused. “Come on! You’re being weird I want to walk around some more.” Sooyoung is shaken out of her daze and she follows Jinsoul and reaches forward to link hands. They continue their journey through the park swinging hands and making short conversation. About an hour later they make their way back to the BMW. Sooyoung throws the knife in the back and runs to open the door for Jinsoul. “Such a charmer.” She’s told to shut up with a mumbled voice.

When the driver hops in and starts her destination to Jinsoul’s dorm she asks a question, “So rank it? How did I do?” Jinsoul taps on her chin to think and prologue the silence. “Gazillion out of ten. Perfect. Besides you getting the cops called.” Sooyoung laughs as she recalls the exchange. She doesn’t even know if they listened to the old lady.

Clearing her throat she opens up, “I usually don’t do these kinds of things. Dates? I’ve never been into them that much. So I was really nervous today and even more nervous last night.” Jinsoul nods and focuses on the nervous tapping on the steering wheel. Sooyoung might be trying to impress her, “Sooyoung you don’t have to be nervous. Anything you do is fine. Although I hope you’re not trying to cater to me.”

Turning on a street before replying she sighs, “No don’t think that. I thought I hated cheesy dates but you make everything fun Jinsoul. I really enjoyed today and that surprised me. I want to do this more often.” She was telling the truth. Sooyoung never enjoyed things like this. But with Jinsoul it made her happy. Which was somehow a scary thought. “I’m comfortable with you. I know I can be myself.” A lot of times she found herself faking it in front of people. Because the second she would let a little bit of her true side show she would be thrown funny looks.

Jinsoul was genuine. So Sooyoung felt as if she could be too. “I’m glad I make you feel that way.” Sooyoung smiles at the soft tone and looks at Jinsoul who is giving her a funny look. She feels a hand on her thigh once again. It’s warm since she had to pull her skirt up again to drive. 

“So you want to go on more dates?” Jinsoul receives a mean look as if she said something stupid. She was just asking a legitimate question. “Yes Jinsoul. I want to take you on more dates. Until you’re tired of me.” Rolling her eyes she leans across the middle and plants a few kisses on the side of Sooyoung’s face. “I can see myself being with you for a while Sooyoung. I can promise I won’t get tired of you.”

What she wanted to say is that she can see herself being with her forever but that’s too early and creepy. The conversation is dropped at that and the rest of the car ride is silent. Both of the girls trying to calm their racing heart beats.

…

Chattering her teeth, Jinsoul curses at the chill of the air. The warmth was finally leaving as Halloween was approaching. Sitting on the porch, she and Yerim were carving jack o’ lanterns. It had been a few weeks since Sooyoung had took her to the park. While Sooyoung had kept her promise of taking her on more dates, Jinsoul felt as if it wasn’t enough. Really she wanted to spend more time with Sooyoung, but she had only seen her twice since then. 

The first date was around a week after the picnic. Sooyoung had took her to the downtown market and they shopped at the various antique and thrift stores and had their fill on greasy food. Jinsoul smiles at the memory of Sooyoung stuffing numerous mini donuts in her mouth when she was challenged. She also remembers the heated argument when she realized how much Sooyoung had spent on her. The argument wasn’t serious for everytime Jinsoul would try to scold the woman being reckless with money she would receive a kiss on her lips. 

The second date came shortly after that. Sooyoung had surprised her with tickets to the sea turtle conservation center in a harbor town south of the city. The drive wasn’t long at all being a little under an hour. Jinsoul felt like a kid going to Disney land. Her thanks was in the form of multiple kisses on Sooyoung’s face. By the time she was finished there was multiple gloss marks on the woman’s blushing features. Jinsoul had drug Sooyoung around for hours. Talking her ear off with various facts and explanations about the turtles. She kept a smile on the whole time the blonde rambled. Pleased with her excitement and passion about the sea animals. Jinsoul had stopped talking when she noticed the heart eyes being thrown at her. Only to continue when Sooyoung whined about wanting to know more.

It had almost been two weeks since then and Jinsoul was starting to sulk since she missed Sooyoung so much. A phone call or facetime every night wasn’t enough. She had to accept it though since she was busy with her midterms and Sooyoung had picked up a few more dance lesson to teach. They simply didn’t have time for each other. The nights Sooyoung would be working as a dominatrix Jinsoul would stay up to do homework waiting for the tired voice. She couldn’t help but be a tad jealous but she didn’t express it. She didn’t want to seem immature.

One night. Jinsoul had received the call a little earlier. Concern washed over her as she listened to the angry voice on the phone. Sooyoung had a very rude client and had to kick him out. She explains to Jinsoul that she’s slowly getting tired of working as a dominatrix and wishes some opportunity would open up for her in the dance field sometime soon. Jinsoul is delighted about the free time it would give Sooyoung if she quit her part time dominating persona but she also knows that it’s most of Sooyoung’s income.

Jinsoul is relieved that she passed all her exams and is now on fall break. The only thing that would make her life better is if Sooyoung were to magically show up that she’s free now. But sadly she’s working in her playroom tonight. Reflecting back on their conversation, Jinsoul loves the thought of not having to share Sooyoung’s time anymore but she has to remind herself that the perverts are not in a committed relationship with the perfect woman. Jinsoul knows that Sooyoung is hers and only hers.

Seemingly reading her thoughts her sister perks up beside her, “Sooo how are you and Soodan?” They had been making small talk the whole time they were gutting and carving the pumpkins. Jinsoul had scolding Yerim for doing all the mischief behind their parents back, but Yerim had reminded Jinsoul she had done the same thing when she was younger.

“We are perfect. She’s amazing. Like okay listen…” Yerim nods her head long to her sister who is now giving her a speech on how great Sooyoung is and all the nice dates she’s took her on. She stops the rambling blonde when she’s gushing about how nice Sooyoung’s sleepy voice is. “Oh so you in love love huh.” 

Jinsoul slips and almost cuts her finger with the carving knife. Was she that obvious? She lets out a nervous laugh and avoids the prodding eyes, “What? No…what makes you think that. She’s just like a literal angel or whatever.” Yerim chuckles and goes back to carving her pumpkin. Jinsoul thinks she in the clear until Yerim opens her mouth again.

“I know what you’re like when you’re in love. The first month with Jiwoo? In love, until you realized she was your dumb to your dumber. Soodan though? This shit is like tenfold you’re acting like a cat in heat.” 

Jinsoul slices down the pumpkin she’s carving and accidently ruins her portrait of baymax. Blushing until she’s completely red she turns to Yerim who is humming carving out a fruit bat on her pumpkin. Jinsoul decides to ignore it and goes to try and salvage her art. Until her sister opens her mouth again. “Say sis what happened to that dominatrix?”

The pumpkin is even more ruined now so Jinsoul throws the carving knife down frustrated. She’s about to lie until a knife is pointed at her face, “Don’t even think about lying to me.” Gulping she watches the knife slowly back away from her face as Yerim goes back to carving the pumpkin.

“If I tell you promise not to tell anyone. Not even Hyejoo.” Yerim usually told her secrets to her cousin since she was very trust worthy, but she shouldn’t know this one.

Yerim nods and pauses her assault on the pumpkin to pinky promise. Holding her sister’s pinky finger tightly she sighs out the nerves, “Sooyoung is the dominatrix.” Jinsoul watches Yerim’s face contort with several levels of emotions. Until she falls back laughing kicking her feet in the air. 

Jinsoul is grinding her jaw giving her sister a death glare. Her sister leans onto her elbows grinning wide at the annoyed blonde, “You’re messing with me there is no way that dork…oh you’re dead ass serious.” She nods at her surprisingly now understanding sister. “Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone you get hog tied by miss minivan.” Yerim yelps as she’s slapped on the back of the head. She rubs her head as she asks another question. “How did it happen?”

Shrugging her shoulders Jinsoul decides to not give her sister the gritty details, “just did.” 

Yerim scoffs as she goes back to her perfectly carved pumpkin. “How romantic.” 

Watching her sister carve the rest of the pumpkin, Jinsoul’s thoughts drift back off to Sooyoung land. Where they always seem to be these days.

…

It was Halloween day and Jinsoul was taking her hair out of the numerous small braids to give herself some texture. She was going to hand out candy later to the numerous kids alone. Yerim was going to a Halloween party and her parents were going to give a bunch of candy to the foster home for the kids who couldn’t go trick or treating. So she was stuck home. Throwing on her costume she sits down to start to do her makeup. This year she had decided to keep it simply and goes as a zombie cheerleader. She had a story to go along with it but no one seemed to want to hear it.

Especially Sooyoung. Jinsoul was extremely pouty and lowkey pissed since she hasn’t received a text in a little over a day. She wasn’t going to start worrying until tomorrow if she didn’t receive a text by then. So for the time being she was just going to be pissy. Sooyoung wasn’t even working today. That thought scared Jinsoul. What if she finally was getting tired of her? She hadn’t seen the woman in weeks so she was starting to get a little desperate and afraid.

Frowning she sends out a quick text.

Jinsoul: I miss you so much ;[

She grips the phone tightly as she watches her message being instantly read and the bubbles pop up. She bounces in her chair until the bubbles disappear. She waits for 5 minutes and nothing. Jinsoul cries out and slams her phone on her vanity only for it to buzz. Quickly she flips the phone back up expecting it to be Sooyoung only for her eyebrows to knot up when it’s her sister instead. 

Sunshine: I’m at the playground. Jonghoon broke up with me. 

Forgetting about Sooyoung her protective sister mode kicks in as she leaves without anything but her fists. Yerim had been dating the slime on and off for a year and Jinsoul has waited for the day to kick his ass. Hopefully the day is today. He’s put Yerim through what no teenager should go through. All the lies and unfaithfulness and he has the audacity to break up with her.

Jogging towards the playground she curses when she realizes she forgot to put on a bra. Her anger masks her embarrassment. Looking like some whore on a horror movie. She walks toward Yerim who is sitting sadly on a swing with the offender standing in front of her.

She may not look intimidating with a tight V-neck sweater and a short pleated skirt on but her voice makes up for it. Yerim and the boy whip their heads around to the thundering voice, “What’s up you wack ass punk, you bothering my baby girl!” While Yerim smiles the boy goes to run off but Jinsoul is faster and grabs him by the back of his collar. He chokes as he’s thrown to the ground. Stepping over him Jinsoul back hands him and puts a foot on his chest keeping him down.

The boy has a lot of fear in his eyes so Jinsoul just messes around with him. Jerking towards him making him flinch under her foot. Neither of the sisters notice a BMW rolling up to watch the whole exchange. The owner steps out to sneak up on the three. Jinsoul continues to torture the young boy while her sister on the swing claps for encourage. “You like breaking girl’s hearts huh? How would you like it I broke your face?”

Yerim is the first to notice and goes blank. Sooyoung is smiling widely but she hasn’t said anything. “Jinsoul.”

The girl who is now slowly dropping spit on the boy’s face ignores her sister, “Not now Yerim.” 

She stops when another voice calls out to her, a deeper more sensual voice, “Jinsoul.” 

Looking up from the now whimpering boy she faced with Sooyoung who looks fairly amused. Her heart speeds up as she looks at the woman in a pink sweater. The anger vanishes from the blonde as she locks eyes with the one she’s missed so much. Forgetting about the ignored text and neglect the past 30 hours. The boy takes the opportunity to get up but Jinsoul slams her foot down on his chest. “Stay down…Hi Sooyoung.”

Sooyoung snickers at the poor thing on the ground, “Hi Jinsoul. Are you busy? I was wanting to spend some time with you.”

Instantly giddy Jinsoul sighs out like a school girl. Ignoring the weird looks from the boy below her and her sister sitting on the swing. “No just let me slap this bitch around some more.”

Wanting to get her point across so she can go make out with Sooyoung. She bends down to slap the boy a little more not really hard. She laughs evily as he’s groaning at the multiple harsh pats on his cheeks. Grabbing him by the collar she raising him up to look at him with furious eyes. “Listen you fucking inbred albino worm if you ever hurt my sister again I will cut your dick off and feed it to our cat.” She narrows her eyes as she pulls him closer. “He’s only got two teeth left.” The boy’s eyes widen when Jinsoul starts to shake him. “Do you want a 14 year old cat gumming on your microscopic dick?”

Shaking his head vigorously Jinsoul lets him up but not before kicking him in the ass. “Now run home to mommy before I stick you in the kiddie slide and leave you for the rats.” She watches the boy sprint off in fear. Jinsoul turns to her sister who still looks sad. “Stay away from him or I’m kicking you ass too.”

Yerim deflates as she explains to her sister, “I was supposed to go to the party with him.” Sooyoung drifts beside the blonde and encourages the younger one. “Will your friends be there?” Yerim nods and looks up with sad puppy eyes. “So have fun with them. They we be much better company then him I can assure you that.” Smiling Yerim hops up to hug Sooyoung. At first she’s a little awkward but then happily returns the embrace. “You’re right Soodan thanks.” Her eyebrows knit, about to correct the girl until Yerim turns to her sister. “I’m going home to eat candy because I’m upset. Remember to be home by eight that’s when she’s having dinner.”

With that her sister starts to walk off but yells one more thing, “Don’t get too frisky Soodan! I’m telling mom you’re coming to dinner too!” Sooyoung sighs out. The nerves already bubbling. She can’t snake her way out of meeting Jinsoul’s parents this time. She’s just glad she wore some casual clothes. She turns to Jinsoul and jumps when her face is inches away from her own. 

Jinsoul leans forward ready to capture the lips she’s been craving but whines when she’s pushed away. “No Sooyoung you need to kiss me now.” Sooyoung raises her brows at the hot headed blonde. “Your tone is very pointed right now.” Jinsoul throws her head back and groans. “Of course it is. How could it not be when you’ve ignored me for like a day and I haven’t seen you in weeks?” 

Sooyoung chuckles as she pushes the heated blonde underneath the playground so no one can see. “Aw did someone miss me?” Jinsoul scoffs as she tugs on the raven locks as Sooyoung hikes a leg on her hip to make them closer. The blonde groans as she’s pushed into a wall and wraps her lifted leg around the tiny waist. “Yes a lot now please kiss me.” Wasting no time Sooyoung dives in the capture the eager lips. 

Moaning into the kiss Jinsoul cradles Sooyoung’s face and pulls her in deeper. It starts out as hot open mouth kisses but turns into something more erotic when Sooyoung swipes her tongue across Jinsoul’s bottom lip asking for entrance. They both moan when they’re tongues touch and the kiss becomes more desperate. The girl pinned to the wall is tugging on raven locks when she feels hands snake up her torso.

When they reach her breast they squeeze, the older woman pulls back from a panting blonde. Sooyoung darkly questions her, “You’re not wearing a bra?” Shaking her head she pulls Sooyoung’s lips back to hers. They haven’t been this heated since they played pool. The last three dates being very moderate. Jinsoul bites down on plump lips when a thumb rolls over her nipple poking through her sweater. She receives a groan when she whimpers at the sensation.

Ready to tell Sooyoung to forget about taking it slow she’s interrupted when a teenager strolls under the playset. “OH! F-fuck my bad I was just tryna smoke…” He stumbles away as the two separate each other. Jinsoul goes back to continue to make out session but Sooyoung puts a hand on her face. “No I’ll end up fucking you in the back of my car if we keep that up and we’re taking it slow. Also I have a surprise for you. Let’s go cool down.” 

Disappointed but still happy to be around Sooyoung she obeys the order and follows her to the swing set. They swing slightly as Sooyoung apologizes for being so busy and neglecting her. Jinsoul accepts the apology with a kiss to Sooyoung’s flushed cheek and starts to tell the older woman about her break so far. Once they’re cooled down and not as horny, Sooyoung stands up and tells the surprise, “You know how you said you wanted to get high with me? I got a blunt.” 

Hoping up forgetting about the slight wetness in her panties, she clings to Sooyoung who is walking them to the car. Sooyoung had told her once before she only smokes alone so she feels special that she’s allowing her to do this with her. She can’t wait to find out what baked Sooyoung is like. 

Sooyoung drives to a secluded parking lot near where the old pool and skating ring is located. They hop out and check if no one is around and sit on the hood on of the BMW. Sooyoung lights the blunt and takes a long drag. Jinsoul stares at the smoke slightly flowing out of Sooyoung’s mouth as she inhales and passes the blunt to the girl beside her. “That was hot.” When the older woman snorts a little smoke comes out of her nostrils. Jinsoul takes her drag and passes it back to her lover.

They continue this pattern until the blunt is almost gone. Jinsoul chatters as she looks at Sooyoung taking the roach and doing strange tricks with the smoke in her mouth. She lets the cloud roll out of mouth as she pulls it back in through her nose. She looks at Jinsoul who is in awe. She doesn’t know if it’s the high or the setting sun that makes Jinsoul’s features this soft and alluring. Her normally pouty lips are painted with the pink gloss that she’s come to love the taste of. The soft eyes flickering as she watches the smoke pour out of Sooyoung. To distract her rapidly beating heart she asks the mesmeric blonde a dumb question.

“Do I look like wiz khalifa?” 

The question makes Jinsoul giggle and slap Sooyoung’s leg. She’s a bit more faded than the older woman. “No you look like Sooyoung.” She continues to grab onto the woman’s leg as she lets out embarrassing noises.

“You know what I’m talking about though right? French inhale.” Jinsoul shakes her head seriously. “I don’t speak French.” Sooyoung gives up since it wouldn’t help to try to explain to the blonde. Jinsoul finishes the blunt and puts it out on the ground with her shoe. She hops onto the car again and snuggles into Sooyoung’s side. “Hold me I’m cold.” She whines when Sooyoung pulls away from her. She takes her pink sweater off reveling the striped long sleeve she has underneath. She throws the sweater on the shivering blonde and wraps her arm around her letting Jinsoul to properly snuggle her.

They watch the sun disappear and wait for the air to get chillier. Jinsoul knows it’s probably the high as she hums at the warmth and softness of Sooyoung’s body. The warmth isn’t enough since her teeth start jittering. “It’s because you’re wearing that skirt.” Jinsoul smushes her face into Sooyoung’s chest and groans. “I feel like yeeslaw.” Sooyoung laughs and rips the blonde who is now trying to crawl in her lap. “Who?” 

She cries when Sooyoung hops off the car and starts walking. Calling out to explain, “The frozen bitch,” and also hops off the car and runs toward Sooyoung who already has her arm lifted so Jinsoul can curl under it. “You mean Elsa. Say how bout we go warm up in there.” Jinsoul mumbles out whatever and squints to where Sooyoung is pointed. When she sees it’s the abandoned skating ring, she feels the chills down her spine when she remembers the last time her and Jungeun was there they swore they had heard a ghost. 

“No there’s ghosts in there!” Sooyoung laughs at Jinsoul who is now panicking. Trying to drag her back to the car as Sooyoung pulls just as hard. “I’ll protect you from the ghosts, get on my back.” With shaky knees Jinsoul crawls onto the safety of her lover’s back as she’s piggy backed to the spooky building. 

Sooyoung looks at the sign that says do not enter and kicks the door open anyway. “Suddenly I can’t read how strange.”

Tightly clutching to Sooyoung, Jinsoul buries her face into the soft fabric on her back. The paranoia kicks in as she sees all the scary graffiti and spider webs. She feels herself being lifted down as Sooyoung wheezes out, “you’re holding on too hard it’s choking me.” 

Jinsoul lets herself down but doesn’t let go of Sooyoung’s shirt as she cowers behind. “It’s not bad come on let’s go through these chains.”

She pulls on the shirt harder and shakes her head in disapproval. “I’ve never been that far. Let’s just go back Sooyoung I’m scared.”

Ignoring her pleads she maneuvers her way through the chained up entrance anyways. Jinsoul stares at the darkness behind the entrance and starts to cry. Sooyoung is going to get killed by ghosts and she can’t do anything about it. She stands there awkwardly sniffling waiting for Sooyoung to come back but she never does. The fear slowly blowing her high she yells out to the older woman but she receives no answer. Stomping her feet and pep talking herself she finally musters the courage to go through the chains.

Walking into the darkness and yelling for Sooyoung she starts to cry harder. Soon she finds light and is met with the old skating ring. The windows surrounded the ring are huge and the full moon’s light pours in, illuminating the whole arena. Jinsoul lets out an exaggerated noise as she gawks at the surprisingly undamaged ring. Sniffling she stumbles over something. Two pairs of roller skates. Ignoring the oddly places skates she walks closer to the actual skating area, walking past all the party tables. 

She standing on the edge when she feels a presence behind her making the hairs stand on the back of her neck. When the arms wrap around her waist she screams. As she’s lifted she kicks and hurts the ghost trying to kidnap her. Turning around to kick the ghost again she freezes when instead she’s met with Sooyoung rubbing her knee. “It’s just me…brat.” Jinsoul starts to cry again since Sooyoung is mad at her but her crying is stifled when she feels warm lips on hers.

“Stop Jinsoul I was playing around…Do you know how to skate?” Pecking the lips she nods her head. She smiles and hugs Sooyoung tightly. “I thought I lost you.” 

“Yeah and I thought you wasn’t a lightweight but here we are.” She slaps Sooyoung’s chest for her rudeness but her hands are caught as she’s pulled to the nearest chair and pushed to sit down.

Sooyoung bends down to slip the skates onto Jinsoul feet. She kisses her knees after she’s finished. The action makes Jinsoul sigh. Rubbing up and down Jinsoul’s legs to warm them up the woman kneeling asks question, “are you okay? You’re shaking.” Letting go of the trembling legs she goes to put her on skates on. 

“I guess I’m still a little scared.” Straightening up Sooyoung goes to pull the blonde to her feet and holds her to her chest softly humming to her. The tune calms Jinsoul and she relaxes into her arms as she listened to the slow heartbeat. When she’s calm she gives the okay to the taller woman. Nodding Sooyoung slowly rolls them to the rink. They both step down and test the floor. Jinsoul is surprised at how nice the place still is, not understanding why it shut down in the first place. Her hand that was being held is let go of as Sooyoung shoots off into the distance.

When she yells for the better than average skater to be careful she only gets a thumbs up in response. Jinsoul slowly laps the ring as she watches Sooyoung drift around her. She’s bewitching to watch as she flows around the slowly rolling blonde. The way she moves her body is smooth and Jinsoul can feel her jaw drop as Sooyoung does a weird spin so that she’s now skating backwards. 

Jinsoul smiles when the skater rolls up beside her. “You know that one Beyoncé song. The one where they’re skating?” Instantly Jinsoul understands and nods. “Yeah blow!” Sooyoung pulls her phone out of her pocket and gives it the device to Jinsoul. “Play it. You have to.” With that Jinsoul rolls over to the safety benches for tired skaters and plops down to play on Sooyoung’s phone. She goes to play the song and holds the speaker up as the beat starts to project.

Sooyoung rolls over to Jinsoul and puts on a show for her. She rolls a little slower as she moves her hips in a seductive manner. She doesn’t roll too far from the girl parked on the bench as she continues to dance and skate around her. The blonde’s eyes are glued to the dancer’s body as the song runs through its course. Her mouth is almost watering at the sight. She almost has a heart attack when Sooyoung rolls close and waves her hips right in front of her face. Her chin is tickled when a finger rubs underneath it. “You should close your mouth you might start drooling.” 

With that Sooyoung turns around and drops her ass onto Jinsoul’s lap and rocks back and forth. She groans as she sits the phone down and grabs onto hips. When Sooyoung feels the desperate hands she hops up and rolls off, but Jinsoul picks the phone up and rolls after her. The skater turns around with a smile but it’s wiped off when another body smacks into her. They fall to the floor with Jinsoul on top and now straddling a wincing Sooyoung. Turning the song off she lays the phone to the side and pins Sooyoung’s arms to the floor. Flustered she scolds the woman below, “You’re such a tease!” 

The woman beneath her gives her pleading eyes as she licks her lips. Jinsoul lets her go and leans back onto her lap. “I want to play patty cake.” Thinking she was just going to get kissed senseless Sooyoung blinks at the odd request. Shaking her head she leans up to clap hands with the blonde. They do this for a hot minute much to Sooyoung’s confusion but Jinsoul seems to be enjoying herself since she laughing at the raw fun. Sooyoung even starts to enjoy it. Satisfied Jinsoul grabs the hands and hugs Sooyoung. Once she’s had her fill of cuddling the woman she pushes her back and relaxes on the legs spread underneath her.

They talk for some time until Jinsoul softly asks the older woman to open up, “Tell me a secret.” Sooyoung moves her hands to cup the side of the thighs that are straddling her. She gives Jinsoul a serious look as the blonde sits on her legs. “I’ve never been in love before.”

Jinsoul lets a gasp out, “Really? Even I’ve been in love before.” She lets the last half play in her head. _‘I’m in love right now.’_ Sooyoung shakes her head and looks into sparkling eyes. Her heart is beating fast as she starts to knead the soft flesh underneath her palms to calm the nerves. 

“It’s true. In my whole life I’ve never felt those fluttering feeling everyone talks about.” Jinsoul frowns at the sad tone. Her heart clenches when she realizes Sooyoung might be rejecting her. If she’s never felt that way than does that mean she doesn’t feel it with Jinsoul too?

Sooyoung continues not noticing the pouting blonde on top of her, “My whole life I’ve broken hearts just because I couldn’t give the people who loved me the same thing back. My last relationship was six fucking years ago and since then it’s never went past a one night stand.” The blonde whose heart is breaking feels the nails digging into her thighs but she hold on to the tears forming so Sooyoung can get it all out. 

“My ex-girlfriend. She wanted to take it a step forward. Wanted to move in with me but I told her no. She broke up with me because I said I’d never live with her. I realized I didn’t love her when it didn’t hurt when she said she hated me. I’ve gave up on love a couple years after. Every date seemed like a chore and turned out to be a disappointment. I resorted to hook-ups and even those are so disappointing I can’t even remember the last one I had.”

After Sooyoung’s monologue Jinsoul feels a single tear roll down her cheek. What a weird way to tell someone you don’t feel the same way. This whole thing is weird. She stiffens in Sooyoung’s lap when she feels lips on her neck. Arms snake around her back to pull her closer as the lips whisper against her neck. “All of that seems so silly now. When I met you it was like an instant connection. It scared me. Every minute I spend with you I feel like everything makes sense.” She pauses to pepper kisses up and down Jinsoul’s throat, “I’ve questioned myself so much recently. I never thought I would have feelings this strong for someone.”

Jinsoul’s breath hitches as Sooyoung confesses. The both of them think the same thing. How relieved they were. Jinsoul feels her heart clenching so tightly it hurts. The thought of Sooyoung rejecting her was deadly but in surprise her confessing was even more dangerous to Jinsoul’s health. She’s never been so happy in her life, maybe Sooyoung was falling for her too.

She isn’t given much time to think as hands trail underneath her thighs groping the sensitive flesh. Jinsoul moans as hot breath hits her ear, “I don’t think I’ve ever been this attracted to someone either. Jinsoul do you know how many nights I’ve had to fuck myself to get you’re moans out of my head. The first day you walked in and asked for my help I knew I was in trouble.” Jinsoul grabs onto strong shoulders as she feels the hands slip onto her ass grabbing tightly.

She tilts her to whisper into her lover’s ear, “I feel the same. Sooyoung I can’t stop thinking about you. You’re driving me crazy.” Something about her words made the woman on the ground snap. Jinsoul gasps as she feels her top layers being peeled off. When they’re off Sooyoung reaches up to kiss the blonde desperately. Her hands rub up and down the shivering torso as she kisses her deep without holding back. Jinsoul shudders when the hands crawl up her stomach and to her tits and roughly grope them. She whimpers into Sooyoung’s mouth when her fingers pinch at her sensitive buds.

Jinsoul breaks the kiss to push Sooyoung to the ground and crawls up to where she’s straddling her stomach. She tugs at the shirt the woman still has on only to be ripped off in seconds when Sooyoung catches the request. Jinsoul moans when she presses her hot core on top of the tone tummy. The woman gasps and bites her lip when she feels how wet Jinsoul is. “How are you so wet for me already?” Jinsoul’s instant reaction to her touch drove Sooyoung insane. The girl had no idea how much of an affect it had on the older woman. 

Rolling her hips on the abs she begs, “Sooyoung, I n-need to feel you.” With a strangled moan the hands that were cupping Jinsoul’s ass go to hike the skirt up her waist. Sooyoung whimpers when she watches Jinsoul grind on top of her. The wetness smearing on her belly. She needed to feel Jinsoul too. So she takes her hands to rip the fabric that’s between the fleshes. Too impatient to wait for Jinsoul to hop off to take them off. 

There is no protest when she feels her panties being torn off. When she feels the skin directly on her core she cries out, “S-sooyoung you feel so good please.” With hands on her hips Jinsoul is guided to grind harder as Sooyoung arches up to give her more friction. Sooyoung is panting watching the wide hips buck on top of her. 

Before flipping them over Sooyoung drapes a sweater around Jinsoul’s back. Jinsoul squeaks when she hits the floor and kissed hard. Now grinding her hips into the blonde she moans as limbs wrap around her body pulling them close. Jinsoul feels the heat tenfold when Sooyoung whispers against her mouth, “I want to eat you out is that okay?” Jinsoul is about to beg her until she hears a rough voice and the bright light of a spotlight shone on them.

Another kind of heat spreads through Jinsoul. Embarrassed by being caught like horny teenagers she covers her face. Sooyoung is shameless though. “Fuck off can’t you see we’re busy.” Her voice come out deep and raspy. The blonde knows she’s turned on but also very pissed.

“It’s the police. You don’t want to get arrested. Fun’s over get dressed.” Jinsoul starts to cry again. She doesn’t think she’s ever been this embarrassed. Sooyoung curses as she reluctantly separates herself from Jinsoul. She helps the un-easy girl get dressed as she throws back on her shirt. They get up leave the panties since they have no use anymore.

They walk up to the officer holding the light right in their faces. “Sooyoung?” The woman who is questioned slaps the light out of her face. “Jesus Crist calm down with light Jae-Ho.” Jinsoul flickers her eyes between two very pissed off people. The officer chuckles as he threatens the woman, “Breaking and entering? Public indecency? Don’t tell me she’s a minor I thought you liked them older.” 

Sooyoung rolls her eyes and starts to answer until Jinsoul does it for her, “I’m 21 sir…” He finally spares a glance at the disassociating blonde before directing it back to Sooyoung. “I’ll let you off the hook this time. Don’t think I won’t tell your parents.” 

Agitated she pushes the man, “What am I sixteen? Why can’t you fuck off like a good little pig. Also if you open that asshole for a mouth I’ll tell my sister about your _public indecency_. I don’t have to remind you do I?” The cop seems to let Sooyoung win with that said and escorts the two out. When they’re outside he warns Sooyoung before stepping into his patrol car. “If I catch you again I won’t be so nice.” 

As the car drives away and Sooyoung flips it off. “Fucking prick.” Jinsoul rubs at the seething woman’s back to try to calm her down. She wasn’t even this angry with Haseul. She continues to baby talk Sooyoung to bring her back to earth. Calmer than before she checks her phone and notices the time. “Come on we gotta start walking it’s almost eight.” Jinsoul lets herself be dragged by the still slightly pissed woman.

She decides to question, “Sooyoung who was that.” Holding her hand tightly she doesn’t look at Jinsoul when she answers, “My sister’s dumbass husband.” Jinsoul is surprised. They seem to have a rocky relationship. “Never liked the sleazy bastard and I especially hate him now. A new client of mine told me she was going to bring her boyfriend. Guess who showed up. Him. After being married for four fucking years with a goddamn child.”

Concerned at the rising temper she squeezes the tense hand. “The audacity. I kicked them out as soon as I saw his pig ass face. We kept the secret. My sister would kill the both of us. She’s always been the goody two shoes.” She stops Sooyoung to grab her face. “Sooyoung I’m sorry. I can’t do anything to change who your family is. I can only support you.” The nostrils flare up as tears prickle her eyes. Jinsoul has never seen her this upset. She must really hate her brother-in-law but who could blame her.

“Can we talk about this more later? After dinner?” Sooyoung grabs her hands and takes them off her face and starts walking again. “Maybe not so soon. It’s a touchy subject.” Jinsoul swallows the tension down her throat. Letting herself be dragged by Sooyoung. When they’re nearing her house she hears Sooyoung mumbling to herself. She can’t quite hear it though so she just squeezes the hand holding hers. 

…

They reach the door and Jinsoul knocks. Yerim is the one who answers. “Great, Yerim can you stay out here while I clean up?” Her sister nods and steps outside to accompany Sooyoung who feels defeated. Yerim lightens her mood up though. No wonder Jinsoul calls her sunshine. “Gotta say Soodan. You must be treating Jinsoul right. Haven’t seen her this happy in a long time.” Sooyoung smiles and nods her head not really trusting her voice. Her eyes widen at the next statement, “So like…do you guys role-play or something?” 

Before she can question the younger girl the door flies open with a refreshed Jinsoul behind. With a cryptic Yerim walking in with a petrified Sooyoung Jinsoul has to ask, “What did you say to her?” Her sister shrugs and notifies her parents that the main guests have arrived. “She um…nothing.” Jinsoul looks at Sooyoung’s face that is frozen with shock. She sprays cologne on her to mask the smell of weed before her mom walks over. 

“Hello! Soodan it’s so nice to meet you.” The misnamed woman’s shoulders slump as she pulled into a hug. Her arms are locked to her sides as she’s squeezed tightly. Letting out air when she’s finally loose only to hold it again when her face is grabbed and kissed by Jinsoul’s mother. “Okay that’s enough and by the way her name is Sooyoung.” Her mother shrugs and pats her on the arm and glares at her daughter. “You didn’t tell me you were dating a model! She’s gorgeous!” Jinsoul blushes harshly since her mother is so embarrassing.

They’re pushed into the kitchen by a hyperactive woman. Sooyoung freezes when a burly man stands before her. His arms across his chest as he stares down upon the tiny woman menacingly. His has monolid eyes and they’re pitch black. Sooyoung reaches a sweaty hand out, “Sir?” The man smiles and lifts Sooyoung in his arms. “Soodan you can call me dad! I was so excited when Yerim told me you was coming to dinner!” She wheezes as the breath is knocked out of her lungs.

“Her name is Sooyoung! Why do you guys always listen to Yerim instead of me?”

Putting down the crushed woman her parents answer simultaneously, “Because she’s the baby.” 

Jinsoul rolls her eyes and pulls Sooyoung who is now freaking out to the table and sits her down beside her across from her parent’s seats. Yerim sits down at the end of the table. Sooyoung is shaking her legs underneath the table and it’s making the table slightly shake. The blonde reaches down to hold the shaking leg. She leans over to whisper into a red ear, “Why are you so nervous they are going to love you…I think they already do.” Her lover remains silent and stares at her plate. Who knew she could be this shy when she was about to rip off a cops head no longer than half an hour ago.

The nerves seem to disappear. When hot food is placed on the table. Sooyoung leans over to look at all the dishes that already look delicious. After the table is set everyone fills there plate and digs in. Especially Sooyoung and Jinsoul. “Damn you girls must have been hungry.” Her dad speaks up watching Sooyoung take a bite bigger than her mouth. She clears her throat and sits the bite back down to get a smaller one. Jinsoul snorts when she hears Sooyoung mumble, _‘manners. Jinsoul.’_ Jinsoul continues to chow down. She’s not high anymore but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t have the munchies.

The five continue to eat in silence until Jinsoul’s mom decides to ask Sooyoung a question, “Jinsoul talks about you all the time but I wanted to know. Where do you work?” Her mother knew all the basics of Sooyoung except her occupation. She remembers when she talked her ear off about the woman until the question of work was brought up. Jinsoul blushed red and excused herself to the bathroom.

Sooyoung finishes chewing before answering, “I teach kids dance lessons. I work at multiple facilities and elementary schools. It’s very rewarding.” Jinsoul smiles at Sooyoung who now seems confident with her parents. Her heart is warm as Sooyoung pulls her phone out to show various videos and pictures of the kids she’s worked with. Jinsoul has already seen all these pieces of cuteness and even got to FaceTime Sooyoung while she was in the middle of the dance lesson.

She remembers kicking her feet in the air at all the kids yelling for ‘ _Sooyoungie._ ’ The older woman was another level of cute when she was with the kids. Using a bright tone and wearing a wide smile every time she would address a child or pick one up to hold. The job was very contradicting to her other one.  
Her dad chuckles at one video at particular, “Look honey they’re doing the vogue.” Her mother smiles along with him and hands the phone back to the owner.

Her dad asks a serious question that throws everyone off, “Sooyoung. Do you plan on having children in the future?” Jinsoul spits her water out as Sooyoung calmly replies, “Yes, I want them to look like me.” Her dad makes a funny expression and wiggles his eyebrows at Jinsoul who is cleaning up the water. Her mother stops the questions and they continue to eat. The two stoners finish first and Sooyoung brags on Mrs.Jung’s cooking. “You all must have been famished.”

No one notices Yerim who has been oddly quiet, conjuring up a master plan. “That’s cause they got the munchies. You can smell the dank on them.”

The table shakes as Sooyoung jumps up and bangs her knees on it. She only sits back down when everyone is staring at her and cradles her head. “Jinsoul is this true? Have you and Sooyoung been smoking marijuana?” She doesn’t look at her questioning mother. She only glares daggers at her snickering sister.

Jinsoul tilts her head, “Yerim was going to go to the party with Jonghoon.” Her mother gasps and the blonde dodges the chicken leg thrown at her by a now angry Yerim. Seething her sister blurts out, “Yeah? Well at least I’m not dating a dominatrix.” The knees bang on the table again as Sooyoung jumps up but she doesn’t stand she just continues to cradle her face in her hands. The table is quiet. Jinsoul has a scary face on while Yerim cowers behind her plate.

Jinsoul’s mother is looking at her daughters date with wide eyes. The first one to speak up it the only man present, “Is nobody going to tell me what a dominatrix is?” There’s another bang on the table but its Sooyoung’s head. Jinsoul watches in fear as her mother places her hand on her father’s shoulder, “a circus performer dear.”

Yerim giggles but shuts up when Jinsoul whips her head to stare at her. “Well why is Sooyoung so embarrassed. That’s really cool!” Her mother shakes her head. “Oh so it’s one the weird types of performances.” Her mom nods and shoos off her dad to the living room as her mom sits in silence looking between the three girls. “Yerim you’re grounded. I told you to stay away from that boy. You are free after tomorrow so no party tonight.” Her sister groans and slams the table as she stomps up to her room.

Her mother’s piercing eyes turn to Jinsoul, “I’m not mad because you’re dating a dominatrix. Sooyoung seems really sweet and I can tell you all are made for each other. I will never judge who you love.” Jinsoul nods as Sooyoung lifts her head from her hands. She’s bright red. “As for the smoking part I am very disappointed in the both of you. Sooyoung I know you’re old enough to know that.” The girls nod at the serious woman and apologize. 

She gets up and looks to Jinsoul, “now I’m going with your father to the foster home. Clean up and hand out candy, trick o’ treating starts in twenty. Sooyoung you stay to help Jinsoul. Don’t try anything funny since my other daughter is upstairs. I would hate for her to see her sister being paddled with a spatula or something.” Both women blush and groan out. The older woman chuckles and kisses Jinsoul goodbye and waves to Sooyoung. 

When the couple walk out the door the two girls stand up but don’t speak. They clean up in silence since they’re too ashamed and embarrassed to say anything. When everything’s cleaned up Jinsoul picks up the bucket of candle and walks to the door opening it. Jinsoul and Sooyoung hand out candy to countless creatures of the night. They start to warm back up to each other when Sooyoung starts acting goofy for the kids.

Her heart swells watching Sooyoung interacting with all the dressed up children. She really is good with kids. Jinsoul wouldn’t mind having her some babies. ‘ _What are you thinking?’_ They haven’t even had sex yet. Although they almost did tonight if it wasn’t for Sooyoung’s asshole of a brother in law. An hour passes and Sooyoung decides it’s time for her to go home. 

Jinsoul pouts when Sooyoung tells her she’s leaving. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay?” 

Sooyoung snorts and gives her a sweet kiss on the lips. “After the disaster dinner? Please I would be sleeping on the couch.” The blonde pouts and gives her tight hug. She freezes when Sooyoung blurts out. “Jinsoul will you be my girlfriend.” 

She backs away and stares into dark eyes, “I thought I already was.” Sooyoung forms her mouth into an O and nods her head. Jinsoul giggles as she hops onto Sooyoung chanting yes over and over again. It was silly to ask honestly. She leaves a couple more kiss marks on a scrunched up face and blows some more as her _girlfriend_ walks away.

Jinsoul wants to cry. Even though she almost got arrested and got outed to her parents she ended up with an amazing girlfriend.

Whose name was Ha Sooyoung. 

…

A man is walking his dog when he looks up to see a blonde power walking. Jinsoul walks past the dog but soon turns around to go back to pet it. As she bends down to pet the fluffy creature she gives the owner a quick look. He smiles but he looks a little scared because the blonde looks a little delirious. “Cute dog.” She grumbles out and only gets a squeaky thanks in return. She shoots back up and looks the man straight in the eye. His eyes are wide and his lips are in a straight line as he stares at the scary blonde. 

She smiles and says something that she would probably never say to anyone if she wasn’t driven insane, “I’m sorry, this was nice but I’m on my way to beg my girlfriend to fuck me…byeee.” Jinsoul starts to power walk again. She hears a faint good luck behind her but she doesn’t look back. She’s on a mission. Sooyoung has tortured her for far too long. Last night was a nightmare since she had three wet dreams. All vividly portraying Sooyoung having her way with her. Everytime she would wake up sweating and frustrated. She even thought about waking Jungeun up to distract her but she knows if she did she would probably get her ass beat.

Jinsoul knows Sooyoung wasn’t doing of this stuff on purpose…well some of it. It had been several weeks since Sooyoung had last made her cum. Now Jinsoul had taken care of herself when these urges had come up reminding herself that they were taking it slow, but Jinsoul had enough. She needed a real release or she was going to go crazy. These past weeks of dating Sooyoung were pure abuse. The woman had teased her to no end and it didn’t help that she was literally the hottest person on the planet.

The blonde shivered just thinking about the things she wanted Sooyoung to do to her. She knew if she begged hard enough it would be hard for the woman to resist. All the lingering touches had left Jinsoul wet without no one to clean her up. The dirty talk had embedded itself in her mind. The rough grabs and the feeling of her lover’s body against her had her getting aroused in class when her thoughts drifted off Sooyoung land. One night she had even yelled at her pussy because she was getting turned on just by Sooyoung talking to her on the phone in a sleepy voice.

When Sooyoung asked who she was yelling at Jinsoul lied and told her it was her roommate being stupid, when really it was just her pussy screaming for attention. She simply couldn’t stop fantasizing about the woman and Jinsoul could tell Sooyoung was getting frustrated too. She knew the feeling was mutual when they were last intimate with each other. She literally ripped Jinsoul’s panties off and looked like she was going to murder her sister’s husband.

So Jinsoul was doing them both a favor. She was on her way to Sooyoung’s playroom since she knew she was working. Jinsoul was already wet from thinking about what was about to happen. The old her would have laughed at this new Jinsoul. Going to beg to get her ass smacked around on a Thursday afternoon. It was Sooyoung’s fault, for being so perfect and knowing how to play Jinsoul like an instrument. Jinsoul’s attraction to her multiplied as she fell in love with her. 

The steel door was faced with a horny and borderline angry Jinsoul. Breathing through her nostrils she pepped talked herself while her arousal starting to pool in her panties. She repeated the words out loud to make sure she didn’t sound like some freak, “I want…no I need you to fuck me and need it now.” Jinsoul shakes her head and rubs her temples. She sounded like that JG Wentworth commercial…maybe she could just wing her ‘ _please fuck me’_ speech _._ She hope this doesn’t make Sooyoung uncomfortable. What if she walks in and Sooyoung is not even ready, still keen on taking it slow.

Jinsoul puffs her chest up and opens the door. She’ll just have to beg nicely and hopefully Sooyoung couldn’t resist. She’d have to do the thing with her eyebrows and get on her knees. Walking up to the second door she puts an ear to it. The snooping girl hears a conversation on the other end. Jinsoul braces herself and pounds on the door. She feels the excitement when Sooyoung yells out, “just a minute!” Jinsoul hears the familiar heel clicks and the door swings open. The woman on the other side is dressed in slutty business attire. The skirt is ripped so you can see the garterbelts connect to her underwear. Jinsoul swallows the lump in her throat when she makes eye contact with a surprised Sooyoung.

The woman looks back into the room and steps out and closes the door behind her. She’s about to question the blonde until she feels hands slide onto her tummy. Sooyoung looks down at the hands snaking around her torso and then back up to Jinsoul whose eyes are dark and hooded. Jinsoul brings her body closer to Sooyoung and softly whimpers, she didn’t expect her arousal to tenfold when she saw the woman. She feels the heat ignite in her body and the slow throb become painful. When she starts speaking her voice comes out raspy and a few octaves lower, “Hi Sooyoung, I need your help again.” 

Sooyoung groans and wraps her arms around Jinsoul’s lower half. Jinsoul moans when she feels her ass being grabbed. Her hands against Sooyoung’s tummy clench onto the fabric. The dominatrix leans forward to plant her lips on Jinsoul’s ear. “Yeah? Why’s that.” The girl in question gasps when warm hands dip underneath her waistband and cup bare cheeks. She completely opted out on underwear because she wanted Sooyoung to have quicker access. Shakenly she tells the woman who’s now nibbling on her ear the situation she’s in, “There’s someone I can’t stop thinking about. I get so wet when they touch me and they don’t do anything about it. It’s torture Sooyoung.”

Jinsoul cranes her neck when kisses are being planted down the side of her face and her jaw line. The blonde moves her hands up the body and cups the jaws of the kisser. “Do you understand my problem? You did such a great job last time I thought you could do it again.” Sooyoung stops her assault and looks into the pleading eyes. Jinsoul sighs when she sees how blown Sooyoung’s pupils are. It makes her eyes look impossibly dark. “I’m sorry baby girl I’ve been so neglectful. How can I make it up to you?” 

Knowing she’s won Sooyoung over she answers her before pulling her in for a kiss, “Make me cum.” The kiss is the longest they’ve had yet. Their lips make smacking noises as Jinsoul sighs into her mouth when Sooyoung opens her mouth a little wider so that they’re kisses can become deeper. The blonde moans when she’s pulled closer by her ass. She feels a tongue swipe the bottom of her lip so she lets it enter her hot mouth. Jinsoul doesn’t even try to fight back when Sooyoung dominates the kiss. Their bodies are flushed together as they kiss sensually. Every time a tongue is flicked or a lip is nipped one of them moans.

Jinsoul whines at the loss of soft hands as they’re pulled back out of her joggers and placed on the back of her thighs. She squeals when she’s lifted up but Sooyoung doesn’t let her break the kiss. Jinsoul needs to breathe but she feels like it’s okay if she dies suffocated by plump lips and a hot tongue. Her back forcefully makes contact with the door as Sooyoung grinds into Jinsoul core. Pressed against the door she moans at the contact and wraps her legs being held up around a tiny waist. She’s never been so turned on in her life.

The ache in her lower region is painful and the throbbing is unbearable. The coil is knotted inside her stomach and her wetness starts to seep through the fabric. Sooyoung grinding into is slightly relieving the pressure but also making it far worse. When there’s a faint knock on the door and the two women are slightly bumped they come to their senses that there is still someone here. Sooyoung blows out hot air as she quickly pecks swollen lips one more time and sits a panting Jinsoul down.

Sooyoung is stable while Jinsoul is a complete wreck. Out of breath Jinsoul curses at the stamina being presented in front of her. If she ever wants to keep up with the dancer’s endurance she’s going to have to work out more. The slightly pissed woman opens the door and calmly tells the man off, “sessions over go home.” He protests but he’s cut off when Sooyoung pulls him by the hair. She drags him and throws him out the door. She quickly locks it and turns back to a heated Jinsoul. She couldn’t help that she felt another wave of arousal when Sooyoung kicked the man out. The aggressive woman tilts her head and give Jinsoul a sinister look.

“So shall we start?” Jinsoul dumbly nods at the woman’s seductive tone and lets her self be dragged into the room for the fourth time in her life. The blonde stands in the middle as she’s stalked by a weirdly quiet Sooyoung. Jinsoul gasps as the dominatrix slowly unbuttons her white blouse. She starts to talk in a raspy voice when she’s on the third button. “Jung Jinsoul, what a pleasant surprise.” Jinsoul feels a chill shoot down her spine when her name is said in a sultry tone. She wants to watch the woman circling her but she’s nervous. The confidence slowly seeping out of her.

Jinsoul watches the blouse as it drops to the floor. Her heartrate starts racing as she stares at Sooyoung who is now slowly shimmying down her skirt. “Holy fuck...” Jinsoul blurts out as she looks at the dominatrix in all her glory. Clad in a lace bra that make her tits push up and silk panties that have garter belts attached. The garter belts are holding up her stockings that make her legs look impossibly long. Jinsoul feels her mouth water as she gawks over the curve of her hips and the tightness of her abs. 

When she turns around and walks back toward the desk Jinsoul has to pinch herself to make sure she’s not dreaming. She groans at the panties constricting Sooyoung’s ass as she bends over to clear off her desk. After she’s done putting on a show she turns around to lean back onto the wooden surface. Jinsoul carefully watches the red swollen lips as they’re licked and bit down on. Sooyoung takes her finger and gestures a come here to Jinsoul. The blonde slowly makes her way over to sex goddess and stops when she’s only a foot away. 

“Strip for me baby.” Jinsoul does as she’s told and slowly takes off her clothes while maintaining eye contact. She’s already anticipating what the dominatrix has in store for her. Sooyoung stares at her naked body as she softly hums. “Good girl. So tell me, what do you want?” Jinsoul thinks for a moment, the speech she memorized completely forgotten. There is only one thought that comes to mind, she wants Sooyoung to make her cum. So, she breaks it down so her voice doesn’t fail her. “I want you Sooyoung.” 

The woman raises her brows so Jinsoul continues, rambling out her needs, “You can do whatever you want. As long as it’s you.” Sooyoung stands up and gets close to Jinsoul but she’s still too far for her liking. Jinsoul wants to feel her soft skin. “You’re driving me crazy Sooyoung. Please you can do whatever you want to my body as long as you’re touching me.” She’s begging the woman who is smirking in front of her now, her eyes are sparkling with mischief. If Sooyoung wanted to break her then so be it. If she wanted to be rough then so be it. Jinsoul was trembling with want. Sooyoung needed to do something soon or she was going to explode. 

God must have heard her prayers because Sooyoung grabs a fist full of her hair and pulls back. Jinsoul winces but moans soon after, biting her lip satisfied. “Can I lose control?” Jinsoul nods her head the best she can with the hand still tightly gripping her hair. She wants nothing more than that. She hears a low growl as Sooyoung starts to plant hot open mouth kisses on her throat. She breathes out onto skin, “You’re so fucking hot.” She latches onto a sweet spot and sucks harshly.

Jinsoul whines at the feeling of her neck being devoured and reaches out to touch Sooyoung but her grasp is stopped by Sooyoung’s free hand. The dominatrix stops her assault to remind Jinsoul of the rules, “No touching.” Jinsoul whimpers but obeys the command anyways. When Sooyoung is satisfied with Jinsoul’s throat being painted red by hickies and bite marks she slowly kisses the heat away from them. She moves behind Jinsoul and releases her hair. 

The blonde sighs when she feels Sooyoung grab onto her hips and let her lips flutter across her shoulder and jaw line. She rolls her head back on Sooyoung’s shoulder as she moves her lips back to an abused neck. Jinsoul gets lost in the feeling of soft lips on the burning skin of her throat. She gasps when hand snakes up her back. The hand crawling slams her onto the desk. Sooyoung pushes into her making her bend over on the cool wooden surface. The impact was painful since the push was so harsh, but Jinsoul had asked for this treatment.

Sooyoung bends over top of her and the blonde moans at the feeling of warm skin against her. Bare hips pressed into her ass and Sooyoung’s front flush against her back. She trials her hands up the side of the girl she has bent over, and stops when she meets her hands. She pins the hands to the edge of the desk and groans in a red ear. “Stay put.” Jinsoul nods and Sooyoung lifts herself up by the hands. She starts to roll her hips as she presses slow kisses on Jinsoul’s trembling back. “I can do anything? I have to remind you I’m kind of a sadist. This might hurt a little.” 

Jinsoul’s mind is hazy. The sensations of Sooyoung against her and seductively speaking to her is making her go blank. She whines out the first thing that comes to mind, “I know you’ll make it feel good, please take care of me.” Sooyoung moans at the girl beneath her and the sound causes pleasure to rip through Jinsoul. She winces as her hair is pulled again and she’s forced to arch into Sooyoung. The dominatrix has one hand beside her head to prop herself over Jinsoul and pulls her hair harshly with the other. Her hips are still rolling against Jinsoul’s ass as she watches the girl below tightly grasp the edge of the desk wincing at the pain and pleasure. 

The woman above softly moans at how perfectly Jinsoul is arching into her. Jinsoul’s clenching her teeth to distract the pain of her hair being practically jerked out. As she hovers over her, Sooyoung doesn’t think she’s ever looked so beautiful. She tugs on the blonde hair harder. “I’ll take good care of you baby girl. You remember the safe word right?” Jinsoul tries to nod but her hair is being too tight so she shakingly replies, “Yes Sooyoung.” Her hair is released and she whines at the loss of body heat when Sooyoung backs away from her. She shutters when she feels hot kisses on her thighs trailing up to her ass. “You’re dripping wet already.” 

The girl on the desk shudders and squeezes her eyes shut. She’s afraid this is another wet dream and she’s going to wake up soon. “I was wet when I woke up this morning because I dreamed all night about you fucking me.” Jinsoul feels the woman laugh against her skin and slightly nip at the flesh on her inner thigh. “Is that so? Well maybe those dreams will come true once I’m satisfied with you.” Sooyoung stands up and puts a hand on Jinsoul’s lower back to make her arch again. When Jinsoul obey’s the hand the dominatrix purrs with delight. “Such a good girl for me.” 

She kicks Jinsoul’s legs apart so she can see the wet heat as she punishes her. She raises the hand that’s not positioned on the blonde’s lower back and slams it down. Sooyoung watches the ass shake on impact and smiles when she hears the shaky moan. She doesn’t remove the hand from the cheek and instead roughly grabs it, digging her blunt nails into flesh. Sooyoung doesn’t know how she contained herself for so long. She didn’t expect Jinsoul to be the first one to break. The older woman told herself that she needed to have control around the blonde or she’d end up running her off.

No one had ever kept up with her sexual desires until Jinsoul. They were on the same level of want and need and that thought deeply imbedded itself in Sooyoung’s mind. A perfect match. Someone to meet her needs as she met Jinsoul’s. Her attraction to Jinsoul was so strong she was starting to drive herself crazy too. She spent Halloween night fucking herself to oblivion thinking about the wet heat the blonde had grinded on her tummy. The look of pure lust on her face made Sooyoung lose all her inhibitions. That’s when Sooyoung realized Jinsoul wanted it just as bad as her. It didn’t help that she was deeply in love with Jinsoul either. But that was a discussion for another time. 

Sooyoung kneads the soft flesh in her palm. “Tell me who do you belong to?” Jinsoul moans as her ass is slapped hard again. She scrapes her nails against the edge of the desk. “ _Ah y-you_.” Sooyoung slaps the flesh until it’s starting to welt. Jinsoul doesn’t know what’s louder. Her screams or the clap of impact of Sooyoung’s hand on her ass. Sooyoung slaps it for what it seems the hundredth time and rubs the abused cheek. “Baby how does it feel.” Jinsoul is panting with a strained moan coming out with each puff of air. She is trying to ward off her orgasm because with each slap she feels herself getting closer to the crash.

Her legs are already wobbling and she feels her arousal dripping down her thigh. “I-It ... feels _so good_.” Jinsoul’s voice is hoarse from all the whining and loud moans. Sooyoung lets her have a break and bends down to run her tongue along her inner thigh to catch the wetness running down the flesh. Jinsoul whimpers as her inner thighs are licked and kissed and gets frustrated when Sooyoung won’t go near where she really needs her. 

The dominatrix lifts herself up and licks her lips for the remaining juice. “God you taste delicious. Hope you don’t mind. I want a little more for later.” The blonde winces out a moan when another slap comes across her already damaged cheek. She almost came when Sooyoung promised to eat her out. Sooyoung finally switches cheeks and uses her left hand to mistreat Jinsoul’s ass. The welting starts to form on her left cheek after the eleventh slap. 

After numerous slaps Sooyoung stops again but this time Jinsoul whines out, “ _No god please don’t stop_.” Sooyoung darkly giggles as she backs away. She could tell Jinsoul was about to cum. The way her eyebrows knit and she had clenched her teeth together. Her eyes where tightly closed as she panted out weak moans. 

“I’m not letting you cum this soon.” Jinsoul puffs out a frustrated sigh. Sooyoung was now breathing heavily too. Her chest heaved up and down as she shuddered. Her silk panties were ruined. The wetness had invaded every time she would hear the strangled sobs and the fat cheek jiggle when she slammed her palm onto it. “Can you stand?” The girl on the desk tries to get up but her legs are too weak. So she shakes he head and tries to push herself up with her hands. Sooyoung had never went that hard. Not even with the flogger. 

The feeling of Sooyoung’s bare hand slapping her cheeks gave Jinsoul raw pleasure. She was surprised she held on for so long but she wanted to impress the dominatrix. “Need a break?” Jinsoul shakes her head at that. She wasn’t weak. She’s sure that many people asked for a break when it came to Sooyoung. The woman breathing heavily leans her head back and smiles. Of course Jinsoul didn’t need a break she came her on a mission and that mission was to get destroyed. “Okay then let me help you up.”

Jinsoul feels her hair being pulled along with an arm wrapped around her waist. Sooyoung holds onto Jinsoul while tugging her hair so that her neck is craned back. The marks have already faded from her neck leaving faint pink splotches. Sooyoung didn’t bite or suck hard enough because she thought big hickies out in the open were in poor taste. She rather leave a hickie on Jinsoul’s pussy. Jinsoul releases a sigh when she feels the bare skin of Sooyoung on her back side. Jinsoul leans her head back to rest as she feels the chest behind her move up in down. Sooyoung’s hips are fitted on her ass again as she moves the arm down the blonde’s hips and pulls them closer. 

The hand that was pulling Jinsoul by the hair is now softly massaging her scalp. Jinsoul grabs the arm as hot kisses are placed once again on her jawline. Sooyoung kisses her ear before whispering, “are you ready?” Jinsoul nods but yelps as Sooyoung drags her back by the hair. “Down.” Jinsoul instantly goes to her knees. Sooyoung slowly walks around and stands in front of a kneeling Jinsoul. Pupils dilate as the black eyes travel up Sooyoung’s body. Jinsoul is almost drooling at how erotic the woman is before her.

Sooyoung’s body is covered in a thin layer of sweet that makes her tan skin glisten. She’s breathing hard and everytime she sucks in air her abs tighten making the blonde swallow the arousal down her throat. Her legs are long and the garter belts look painted on the tone thighs. There’s one area that her gaze doesn’t seem to want to leave. She stares at the wet spot on Sooyoung’s silk panties. The woman notices the not so innocent stare. Jinsoul looks up with hooded eyes and meets the dark gaze of the woman above her. Lips forming into a smirk she asks her, “Are you that wet for me?” 

Sooyoung chuckles and runs her fingers through blonde hair. “Yes you’re being so good to me how could I not get wet.” She bends down as she tilts Jinsoul’s head. The blonde is giving her an open mouthed smile as she lets out a satisfied noise when the fingers scratch her scalp. “Does that please you? Knowing that I’m this wet for you.” Jinsoul bites her lip and nods with hooded eyes. Sooyoung smiles at the aroused blonde showing off her bunny teeth. The kneeling girl can’t help but want to lick them. Their faces are close and the sexual tension is thick.

Making the tension suffocating. Sooyoung leans back up and steps closer to Jinsoul bringing her core dangerously close to the blonde’s face. Jinsoul swears she can smell the sex and it makes the pressure in her stomach build up. She flicks her gaze up to a blushing Sooyoung. Her eyes are impossibly dark and she deepens the massage on Jinsoul’s head. “I want to taste you Sooyoung.” The raven-haired woman moans softly before giggling. Sooyoung wants nothing more than to ride Jinsoul’s face until she’s smothering her. The pressure is building up inside her core too. 

The session before turned her on but not like this. Jinsoul was different today. She had a look in her eye that sent chills down Sooyoung’s spine. Sooyoung needed to come as well but she wasn’t going to make Jinsoul work when this was her time.The dominatrix enjoyed bringing the girl she loved this much pleasure. Turning her on so much that she was borderline delirious. She gives a small smile before turning the offer away, “Maybe some other time. This is about you baby girl.” Jinsoul whines when the hand is removed and Sooyoung steps back. 

She goes to her desk and pulls out her purse and digs through it. She pulls out a hair tie and walks back over to Jinsoul. The kneeling girl watches the hips sway side to side as thighs tighten with each step. “Up.” Jinsoul obeys the command with new found energy. The fire from her building orgasm had been put out. But she was ready to start another flame. Sooyoung picks up the long blonde tresses and starts braiding them. Jinsoul forgets about the throbbing in her core for the time being and swoons as Sooyoung hums a song and braids her hair. When she finishes she softly kisses across Jinsoul’s back making the muscles twitch underneath her lips. The heels click off into the distance once again.

Jinsoul turns to watch the dominatrix pull red nylon rope out of drawer. Sooyoung turns around and walks to a wobbly blonde. “Hands please.” Sooyoung ties her hands in a tight knot and then looks at Jinsoul with a peculiar look. It’s the opposite of all the sexy and seductive glares that’s been thrown at her the whole session. Sooyoung is tilting her head with a small smile and doe eyes. Jinsoul is dumbfounded and feels as if her heart is on the brink of explosion. “Sooyoung please don’t be cute right now. I want you to help me bust a nut not make my heart explode.”

The blonde’s eyes go wide and her mouth opens as she looks at Sooyoung who is amused by the outburst of emotion. _‘Are you serious you really just said that out loud?’_ The woman in front of her tilts her head more and knits her brows and purses her lips. She strains out the words, “Well I’m sorry Jinsoul I was just thinking of how cute you look in your braid.” The woman that can’t contain it anymore lets out a chuckle as her eyes crinkle into half-moons. Jinsoul is furiously red and is considering brain transplant surgery since this one malfunctions too much.

After Sooyoung gets her giggles out she goes back to serious look. “On the bench.” The instant transition threw Jinsoul out of the loop. But when Sooyoung raises a brow Jinsoul knows she’s serious. She isn’t given much time to think when Sooyoung grabs her by the braid and pulls her way over to the bench. Sooyoung drags a wincing Jinsoul and stops to step back in front of and the dominatrix latches her hands underneath trembling thighs.

Jinsoul squeals when’s she lifted and plopped on the bench. Sooyoung situates herself between the thighs. She grabs underneath Jinsoul’s knees and jerks her forward so that they’re skin to skin. Jinsoul moans at the contact but it doesn’t make it out of her mouth when she’s kissed hard. The kiss is long again but more slow and passionate. It quickly heats up when Jinsoul breaks the kiss to maneuver her bound wrist and loops her arms around Sooyoung’s back pulling her closer. As she’s being pulled in, Sooyoung gives Jinsoul a demand, “I want it sloppy.” So the kiss becomes exactly that. It’s wet and the saliva is running down their chins. It becomes less of a kiss when they resort to just entangling their tongues together. 

The bonded blonde pulls Sooyoung closer to start kissing her deeply again. She moans into a hot mouth when she feels abs on her wet core. Sooyoung dives back in to shove her tongue down Jinsoul’s throat when she feels the slickness smear on her skin. Jinsoul’s jaw is grabbed harshly and whines when she’s ripped from Sooyoung’s mouth. “Open wide.”

With the hand clenching her jaw she hangs her tongue out. Sooyoung licks her lips and does something unexpected. Jinsoul knots her brows as Sooyoung spits into her mouth but before she can do anything Sooyoung takes her tongue and lays it flat against the blondes and gives her a carnal kiss. She receives a few more open mouth kisses from Sooyoung before she pulls back with Jinsoul’s bottom lip between her teeth. Jinsoul winces and sighs when her lip and jaw is released. 

“Lay back and put your arms behind your head.” Jinsoul does exactly what she does what she’s told. She feels her legs being spread and bent up as Sooyoung binds them to the table. The heat rushes up to Jinsoul’s throat as she feels the arousal and embarrassment settle in. She’s been exposed before but not like this. Sooyoung walks around the table but pauses when she looks between the thighs bound to the table. When the woman staring licks her lips Jinsoul releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding as a new wave of arousal washes over her.

Sooyoung moves around to the side of the table and lowers it. After she’s lowered the girl on the table cranes her neck to watch the stalking woman strut to where her hands dangle above her head. Jinsoul gets wetter staring at the scantily clad body, the muscles contorting as she walks. When she reaches the hands she straightens Jinsoul’s elbows out and takes a chain that’s connected to the wall and attaches it to the rope tied neatly around small wrists. This action prevents Jinsoul from moving from her position. She’s completely bound and can’t move if she wanted to. Her worrying is paused when she hears a soft voice, “Is this okay.”

Jinsoul is slightly panicking but Sooyoung’s smooth voice calms her down. “Yeah…it’s just I feel self-conscious.” Sooyoung doesn’t say anything and goes to the end of the bench and lifts herself up. Jinsoul gasps as Sooyoung crawls over top of her and looks down on a dazed blonde. The dominatrix’s black hair that is curtaining her face makes her look angelic. The long hair tickles Jinsoul’s face as it flows over Sooyoung’s shoulders. Jinsoul stares at the woman above her with devotion in her eyes. Even though she’s exposed erotically she doesn’t think anyone would make her feel as comfortable as Sooyoung does.

Sooyoung leans down and ghosts her lips over Jinsoul’s. The bound girl closes her eyes and leans up to try to capture the thick lips but she’s not successful since Sooyoung pulls away. “You shouldn’t feel that way. Words can’t describe just how truly beautiful you are Jinsoul.” She’s not given much time to think about the compliment when she watches Sooyoung dive down and wrap her lips around her nipple. She lets out a deep moan as her bud is flicked and sucked on. Sooyoung looks up to gaze at the moaning blonde as she licks on her nipple. Jinsoul throws her head back not being able to handle the intensity of Sooyoung’s glare as she tries to lift her hips to meet Sooyoung, but the woman is too high up and her legs bounded prevent her from going more than inch off the bench. 

So she sits there and enjoys the feeling of Sooyoung’s lips on her tits. Sooyoung moans and Jinsoul shudders at the vibration on her sensitive nipple. The bud is released with a pop and the red lips move to the next one and gives it the same treatment. It’s rough but the softness of Sooyoung’s lips and tongue make up for the tugging and biting. When she’s finished she moves to the valley between Jinsoul’s breast to kiss and slightly suck on the skin there.

Sooyoung starts to move down to Jinsoul’s tummy. The woman places open mouth kisses on the toned stomach making it dip due to the sensitivity. Sooyoung keeps kisses the muscles twitching underneath her mouth and nuzzles her face in the soft skin. Jinsoul is sweating excessively now and can feel the perspiration drip down her face and she knows her whole body is the same way. Unfairly Sooyoung is still only covered in the thin sheet. Jinsoul softly moans when she feels the fat around her navel being nibbled on. 

She places a few more kisses and bites until she’s satisfied. She licks her away back up to Jinsoul’s jawline and pecks up and down the chiseled bone. Jinsoul turns her head so Sooyoung has more room to explore. She kisses on the skin between her ear and jaw and asks her a question, “Do you know what wax play is?” Jinsoul nods her head. She had been searching up tips and guides to BDSM so that she didn’t seem so naïve to Sooyoung who in turn was clearly experienced. 

Sooyoung hops off of Jinsoul much to her displeasure. She walks behind the desk to presumably pick up the items for the activity. Soon enough Sooyoung returns with four items. A box of matches, a wax candle, baby oil, and a wet towel. She sits the towel down on the floor and climbs back up to Jinsoul with the other three items in hand. Jinsoul is impressed how flawlessly she crawled on the table without her hands. Sooyoung lays the matches and candle down between her legs and squirts a proper amount of baby oil on her hands. 

Jinsoul moans when oiled up hands lather up her torso. Sooyoung’s soft hands rubbing her flesh with the slick oil is making Jinsoul’s mind a little foggy. When she reaches her breast she has to bite her lip to try to contain the strangled moan. Sooyoung spends extra time to make sure Jinsoul is probably covered so the cleanup is easy but also takes her the time to enjoy Jinsoul’s flesh underneath her palms. Sooyoung quietly mumbles out, “so soft,” to the warm skin. She goes back up to her tits and gropes at them for a little longer until she’s satisfied. 

The cap to the baby oil is shut and the bottle is dropped to the ground. Sooyoung takes a match out and holds it between her teeth. She holds the candle in one hand and the box in the other. She lights the match while it’s still in her mouth and lights the candle carefully. Sooyoung drops the box to the floor and grabs to match from her mouth and puts it out with her tongue. Jinsoul gasps when she watches the flame go out as the smoke rises from Sooyoung’s mouth.

The woman kneeling between her legs was making her go crazy with need. The concentrated look on Sooyoung’s face was making Jinsoul squirm in her postion. Sooyoung was waiting for the wax to pool on the top and once enough had accumulated she carefully measured a distance with her eyes. Jinsoul watches as the candle is lifted above her torso and dripped across her chest. She winces at first but then softly moans at the sensation of heat. The wax flows up and down her chest a little before cooling. Sooyoung continues to drip the wax across her torso in a precise manner. Making sure none of the areas are overstimulated. The wax is not as hot as Jinsoul thought it would be but the slight pinch of heat and the cooling effect gave her faint pleasure.

However Sooyoung was panting. Wax play was her favorite and clients rarely let her do it since they were afraid of getting a little burnt. When Sooyoung finishes she moans at the red wax painted across her lover’s tits and abdomen. The blonde’s body was beautiful. Sooyoung had fantasized about it often. Jinsoul had the perfect balance of muscle and flesh. While her tits were perky and full and her ass was fat. She still had a slim waist with the slight definition of abs. It looked even more appetizing after the wax play. Sooyoung had dreamed of the day she would be able to wrap Jinsoul’s thighs around her head and eat her out until she begged her to stop. 

Jinsoul watches as Sooyoung stares at her body with hooded eyes. Her chest is moving up and down as she pants. Each breath she takes comes with a slight moan. She doesn’t think she’s seen Sooyoung this animalistic. Sooyoung bites her lips and looks at the blonde with pitch black eyes. She takes the candle and drips it down her own skin throwing her head back as it splashes on her chest. Jinsoul pulls against the restraints as she watches the wax trickle down between the dominatrix’s breasts and flow along her toned tummy. Sooyoung is holding the candle too close though and it probably burns. 

“Sooyoung stop- _f-fuck_.” The blonde is cut off as a thumb is pressed against her clit. Sooyoung has her hand laid across her mound while her thumb rubs at a very swollen nub. Jinsoul whines through her teeth while her wrists are jerking against the rope. Jinsoul is already about to cum and Sooyoung’s thumb has only been on her clit for thirty seconds. She tries to rolls her hips to create more friction to relieve the pressure and bring her to a much needed release. The feeling of Sooyoung finally touching her is going to make her explode. Her fun is ruined when the thumb is taken away. “ _No- ple-.”_

Jinsoul stops her plead when she opens her eyes and sees Sooyoung sucking her thumb. She releases it with a pop and drains wax down her body again. Sooyoung sucks air through her teeth then deeply moans as she watches wax flow down her body. She looks at Jinsoul who is still recovering from the thumb on her clit and pants out, “Don’t worry baby I like a little pain too.” With that Sooyoung figures she’s had enough and puts the candle out with her fingertips. She hops of the table and picks up the wet towel and rubs the wax off Jinsoul’s body and then moves to her own.

When she’s finished she looks at the towel covered in wax. _‘Damn I should have took a picture.’_ Sooyoung would like to frame the image of Jinsoul tied up in red rope while wax covered her front. While the dominatrix is pouting due to the lost cause the blonde is trying to embed the image of Sooyoung moaning while pouring wax on herself in her mind. She wants to hear her moan more. Since it’s her favorite sound right after Sooyoung’s giggle. Jinsoul watches as the dominatrix goes to the wall filled with her numerous toys. She stretches to reach for a flogger. This time it only has three thick tassels. Sooyoung wraps one of the tassels around her fingers as she walks back over to the ticking time bomb. 

“You know I’ll cum if you use that.” Sooyoung looks up with a devilish smirk. While Jinsoul just looks scared.

“Oh but I won’t let you. I know the cues.” The dominatrix rubs the body up and down feeling of good places to hit. It will mostly be the tinder areas like her thighs and her breast. When Sooyoung maps out her plans she raises the flogger. “Seven hits. If you manage not to cum then I will reward you.” As soon as the words come out she brings the leather down on Jinsoul’s tit. “ _F-fuck_!” Jinsoul didn’t mean to scream but it hurt…really bad. It’s not as enjoyable as on the soft flesh of her ass but it still brings that weird heat to her body. As Sooyoung continues to thrust the tassels on Jinsoul it gets more pleasurable.

The slap of leather leaves a tingling on her skin, a few seconds after, it starts to burn. Her skin is already hot and sensitive from the wax play. The leather slaps are just exaggerating the effect. Sooyoung is grinning at the blonde squirming on the table. Enjoying this way more than she should. By the fifth one Jinsoul’s loudly moaning out instead of screaming. When the seventh one is landed she lets out a sigh in relief. Her breathing is ragged and she feels tears spill out of her eyes. A couple more hits and she would have probably came.

For some reason Jinsoul felt like Sooyoung knew this and that’s why she only hit her seven times. Sooyoung wanted her to succeed because she really wants to give the obedient submissive her reward. As soon as Jinsoul is untied from all the constraints she rubs at the bruises from the friction. She winces when she gets up and stumbles. Sooyoung catches her and slowly walks her over to where a chair sits. The same chair where Sooyoung sat when she asked Jinsoul all those questions the first time.

“Down.” With a hand on her head Jinsoul sluggishly kneels down. She’s absolutely exhausted from all the toying and build up tension in her stomach. Sooyoung has messed with her for too long and she still hasn’t came. Sooyoung sits and scoots to edge. She has her thighs closed and directed to the left. Jinsoul gets a surge of energy when Sooyoung lifts a thigh above her head and sits spread eagle right in front of a dazed blonde. The girl sees that Sooyoung is soaking wet and the slickness is coated on her inner thighs. 

“You said you wanted a taste?” Eagerly Jinsoul surges forward to get her reward but is stopped when a hand is placed on her forehead. She’s gripping Sooyoung’s thighs tightly as she groans out. Defeated Jinsoul whines as her head is pushed further away from the heat she wants to dive into so badly. “Hands off.” Jinsoul pouts and puts her hands down to her sides. She looks up to Sooyoung with her signature brows as the woman threads a hand through her hair and starts to massage. She’s trying to convince the woman to let her eat but she freezes when Sooyoung’s other hand is slowly moving across her stomach.

A choked moan fills the room as the blonde watches Sooyoung sink her own fingers into her heat. She watches Jinsoul with pleading eyes as she fucks herself knuckle deep. “Do you see what you do to me Jinsoul?” She bites her lip and quivers when she hits a certain spot. Not wanting to cum she pulls out the two middle fingers which are now coated with wetness. Sooyoung smiles at the blonde whose mouth is watering at the site. “Open wide and hold your tongue out.” Jinsoul does as she’s told and patiently waits for her treat.

She moans when the thick fingers are placed on the base of her tongue and she can taste the sweet saltiness of Sooyoung’s arousal. She starts to suck the juices off until the fingers are shoved down her throat. She accidently gags when they’re forced too deep. “Suck on them. Be good for me.” Wanting to please the dominate woman she sucks on the fingers that occasionally prod at the back of her throat. Encouraged by the hand in her hair she doesn’t care about the choking or gagging noises she makes. 

“Now fuck yourself just like I was but don’t stop until you cum.” The aggressive demand makes her toes curl. It brings her great pleasure when Sooyoung dominates her like this. She hopes her obedience does the same to her lover. Jinsoul moans on the fingers as they continue to fuck her mouth. She slowly maneuvers her hand and places two fingers on her throbbing clit. She knits her eyebrows as pleasure rips through her body. She slowly rubs her clit in circles gathering the wetness on her fingers. Once they’re wet enough she sinks the fingers in her pussy.

She starts to fuck herself but whines when Sooyoung removes her fingers. She places her other hand on Jinsoul’s head and cradles it. “Look at me.” Jinsoul forces her eyes open to stare at the woman she’s so in love with. “Why are you so good to me?” She shakes her head. _‘I don’t know maybe because I love you.’_ Her fingers are deep into her own sex when Sooyoung mumble’s out something else, “What did I do to deserve you.”

The girl fucking herself wants to explain to Sooyoung all the things that made Jinsoul inevitably fall in love with her and why she’s perfect but she’s a bit busy. Jinsoul whimpers as she feels the buildup. She’s going to cum soon, but she doesn’t want to cum without Sooyoung’s fingers in her mouth _. “S-Sooyoung. Fingers in ah… ple-please.”_ Sooyoung hums as she places her fingers back into an eager mouth. Jinsoul sucks on them with greed. When she feels them being pushed down her throat once again that’s when her walls clench around her fingers.

The orgasm hurt as it hit Jinsoul. She shuttered viscously as the waves of pleasure crashed into her. She would be screaming if fingers weren’t shoved in her mouth. She’s biting onto them hard as she rides it out. She can feel the wetness drip down her hands as her pussy throbs uncontrollably around her fingers that are deep inside. As soon as the last wave passes she slumps over. Sooyoung chuckles as she catches Jinsoul. The blonde removes her fingers as Sooyoung hooks her arms underneath her own and pulls up. She’s exhausted from the orgasm since it was so prolonged. “Fingers.” 

The wet fingers are held up weakly. Sooyoung is holding Jinsoul with one hand and grabs the tired wrist with the other. Jinsoul moans and nuzzles into Sooyoung’s neck as the woman sucks on the cum covered appendages. Sooyoung moans at the taste and releases them with a pop and goes back to holding Jinsoul up with both arms.

The feeling of Sooyoung against her made her want to curl up to the woman and take a nap, but the dominatrix wasn’t quite done with her. The blonde feels herself being lifted up by Sooyoung yet again and lets herself be carried like a baby across the room. Her arms are dangling as she rests her chin on a shoulder and leans onto the woman. Sooyoung purrs into her ear, “As much as I would love to hold you and let you fall asleep, I’m not satisfied with you yet.” 

Jinsoul groans as she’s flopped on the desk and pulled to the edge. She’s about to whine and make Sooyoung pick her up again since she misses the warmth and just wants to go to sleep, until she watches the woman getting on her knees. Sooyoung pulls Jinsoul closer to the edge as she licks her lips looking at the hot sex. She flicks her gaze up to a now awake blonde, “I told you I was fucking you with my mouth right? I don’t lie.” Jinsoul curses as she instantly feels the coil in her stomach reappear and a dull ache resides in her lower half.

“I hate how you can turn me on in seconds.” Sooyoung chuckles as plants open mouth kisses along Jinsoul’s thigh. She’s sucking on the flesh on the inside when Jinsoul’s brave enough to ask, “Am I allowed to touch you this time?” Sooyoung looks up from where she’s leaving hickies on the inside of her thigh and nods. Jinsoul purrs as she threads her hands into soft black hair. Sooyoung continues to build her up slowly by paying close attention to the sensitive flesh. She licks her way up to the still throbbing core. 

Hands tightly thread themselves in Sooyoung’s hair as Jinsoul braces herself. Plump lips are only an inch away from her core. Jinsoul doesn’t push the lips toward her because she’s afraid of what will happen. They both moan when Sooyoung takes a long awaited lick up her slit. She flattens her tongue as she cleans the cum off her pussy from the previous orgasm. Jinsoul moans at the vibrations when Sooyoung moans at the taste.

Jinsoul’s taste is nothing how she imagined. Sooyoung can already feel herself getting addicted to the sweetness. When she cleans her lover of she gives the swollen nub a testing flick. Jinsoul winces at the action. Sooyoung looks up and questions softly, “are you still sensitive.” Jinsoul bites her lip as she nods. Her heart is racing from how Sooyoung has changed her demeanor once again. She was being cute while eating her pussy out. Jinsoul hates how much she’s loving it.

Her skin flushes red when Sooyoung takes her fingers and spreads her bottom lips apart. She goes back to work but instead of directing all the attention to her clit she takes her tongue and mimics the number eight around it. The sensation is still there as it only gives a little pressure to her bundle of nerves when Sooyoung crosses the figure. She then starts doing to letters of the alphabet when she feels Jinsoul starting to get wet again, the breathing above her getting heavier. 

Every letter slowly builds Jinsoul back to intense arousal. She starts moaning again and pleads when Sooyoung does a certain letter. “ _Ah fuck…that one_.” Sooyoung looks up from eating her pussy and raises a brow. She goes back to her mission and continues to move her tongue in a pattern Jinsoul can’t figure out. All she knows is that it feels really good. Her blood pressure is rising with each stroke of Sooyoung’s tongue. Jinsoul thought all the previous things that Sooyoung did to her felt good…but this feels _amazing_. 

She’s loudly moan as Sooyoung works her swollen clit with her tongue. Her leg that is shaking terribly is soon thrown over Sooyoung’s shoulder so the angle would allow her to get deeper. The dominatrix has her hands wrapped around Jinsoul’s legs to keep her steady and she is tightly holding onto raven locks for dear life. Sooyoung stops the pointed tongue tricks and flattens it out and presses it roughly against the bundle of nerves. She continues to devote her time to her clit while also giving her attention to other areas of Jinsoul’s pussy.

“ _F-fuck Sooyoung that feels so good_.” Jinsoul throws her head back as Sooyoung sloppily kisses her sex. She rolls her hips to meet the actions of Sooyoung’s face. She whimpers when feels Sooyoung moan into her, the vibrations shooting hot streaks of pleasure through her body. Jinsoul is full on fucking her face as she pulls on the hair harder and rolls her hips a little faster.

Theirs a knock on the door and both women freeze. Sooyoung opens her eyes but doesn’t remove herself from Jinsoul. The blonde pleads when Sooyoung looks up at her with questioning eyes. The words come out hoarse and ragged, _“No don’t you dare stop Sooyoung I need you so much please.”_ Sooyoung closes her eyes and dives back in to continue to fuck Jinsoul with her tongue. Sooyoung was testing her. She wanted to see if she would beg her to stay or if she would let her put herself on hold. Sooyoung wanted Jinsoul to know she was top priority.She was just making sure she knew that.

When lips wrap around her clit and Jinsoul feels it being sucked hard she fumbles forward. “ _Oooh fuck please don’t stop I’m going to cum soon_.” The plead sounded more like strangled sob. Jinsoul is so close now. Sooyoung has fucked her into oblivion. She came here on a mission and damn was she successful. Jinsoul grinds into Sooyoung mouth once more but freezes when she feels the orgasm smacks into her. She digs a heel into the soft back as the pleasure soars. This time the waves are hard and long. Jinsoul screams out as the mouth continues to suck on her clit. She’s shaking as she squeezes her eyes shut and sees the stars. The waves don’t fade out soon like her previous orgasms as they continue to crash into her.

Sooyoung slowly softens her advances on Jinsoul’s pulsing pussy as she catches all the cum that floods out of her as she orgasms. Sooyoung collects her award of a job well done and helps the quivering blonde ride out her orgasm. When Jinsoul is finished with her long and exhausting orgasm she releases the head she was digging her nails into. Sooyoung pulls away only to have a string of Jinsoul’s arousal attached to her lips. Jinsoul shutters and grimaces, “Ew…” 

The woman is delighted at how well she done and licks her lips to break the trail. “Yum.” Jinsoul pushes on her shoulder as she stands up. Giddy and feeling relaxed she reaches up to pull Sooyoung’s face down and cleans the cum off her face with her tongue. She flicks her top lip with the appendage and nibbles on her lower lip as she pulls her in for a deep passionate kiss. Sooyoung sighs into the kiss and meets Jinsoul’s tongue in the middle and wraps her arms around a sleepy blonde.

Jinsoul is so in love. She whimpers into the kiss and cups her lover’s cheeks. She pulls away from Sooyoung and begs, “Hold me please.” The woman chuckles as she goes to tightly hold the blonde and brings their bodies together. Sooyoung is petting her head while Jinsoul has her face smushed into a sweaty chest. She wraps her legs and arms around the tiny waist as she drifts off to sleep listening to the steady heartbeat.

Sooyoung props her chin on the head below her and rubs up and down a shivering back and traces the spine. Jinsoul hums at the vibrations from the chest she’s snuggling against, “You’re such a baby. But you’re my baby.” She snorts at the woman’s words and tells her to be quite in a muffled voice. Jinsoul thinks she’s going to take a nap while she’s nuzzled against warm soft flesh, but her little dream state is destroyed when she hears another faint knock on the door.

She feels her human pillow backing away so she tightens her limbs around her like a koala would. “I won’t be a second. I’m just going to tell him to fuck off.” Jinsoul shakes her head. She doesn’t want to share Sooyoung since she’s already possessive of her lover, but has to be mature though and realizes that this is Sooyoung’s job and it’s how she makes her living. She doesn’t actually touch these clients or even remotely likes them. Jinsoul lets her girlfriend go and looks up at her with sad eyes. 

“No it’s okay I’m being selfish. I promised Yerim I would watch a movie with her too.” Jinsoul releases the disappointed woman and stands up on weak legs. Jinsoul walks over to her clothes but doesn’t notice the sulking woman. Her thoughts were spiraling. Sooyoung was never the type to snuggle after sex. When her clients would cum she was quick to collect her payment and kick them out. With passed lovers and hookups she would either hop up to take a shower or call the cab for them. She didn’t like being intimate with people. It was always only sex for her. That was one of the main reasons her ex-girlfriend broke up with her all those years ago. Sooyoung never wanted to take it farther then casually dating and hooking up.

With Jinsoul it was different. Sooyoung wanted nothing more than to hold the blonde. She wanted Jinsoul in her arms when she went to sleep and when she would wake up so that _she_ would be the first thing she saw in the morning. Many times she had wrote out a text to the younger girl asking her to come spend the night to _only_ cuddle, but it would always be deleted with a frustrated tap. She didn’t know why she wanted to be all domestic. It wasn’t ever in her interests. So why did it make her so happy when they would do sickeningly sweet couple things when that stuff used to disgust Sooyoung.

Her heart would thump loudly when Jinsoul would laugh at her jokes and smile at her when she was being cheesy. She preferred eating alone but now when she was eating a meal all she would think about is how she wished that Jinsoul was there to feed her. She found herself swooning when Jinsoul would baby her and smiling widely when she would go off on rants about her nerdy things. She even starting writing in a damn journal at the end of the day so she could remember the things that Jinsoul had talked about…and the way she made Sooyoung feel. Jinsoul was fun. She made her dull life fun for these past months. 

_‘You’re in love with her.’_ The thought repeated itself in Sooyoung’s mind as she watched Jinsoul get dressed. The thought scared her. She didn’t think she would ever feel this way. Thinking she was a dud when it came to romance. To distract herself from the feeling she started to argue, “How are you being selfish.” Jinsoul winces as she pulls her pants up and gives Sooyoung a pointed look. “I…I don’t want to leave.” She’s slipping on her shoes when she looks up and throws a smirk in her lover’s direction. “Trust me there’s nothing I want more than to return the favor, but I don’t want to keep you from your job.” Sooyoung rolls her eyes. She could care less about having sex right now she just wants to go home and cuddle with Jinsoul.

“You don’t have to that. I’m satisfied when you are. Also you’re my priority which makes you more important than this shit.” Her voice is getting shaking as she speaks. Concern shadows on Jinsoul’s face as she tries to decipher the weird tone and attitude Sooyoung is giving her. Sooyoung is irritated at herself for being whiny and she’s irritated at Jinsoul for not staying. She knows Jinsoul isn’t the type to dip after something so intimate but she’s afraid the girl is scurrying because she thinks she’s a nuisance. Jinsoul walks up to an awkwardly standing Sooyoung and wraps her arms around her trying to relax the tense woman.

“Sooyoung.” The woman continues to look down to the ground. “I’m leaving because I know this is your main income. My aunt is a dance instructor…she has another job too.” Sooyoung finally looks up at Jinsoul with the same emotion all those nights ago when she was being stupid by saying she didn’t deserve Jinsoul. She softly explains her other reason, “I trust you with this too. I know you’re not out here cheating or whatever. This is your job.” Sooyoung smiles. It was difficult in the past opening up about her profession. Jinsoul was open minded and reasonable though, maybe even a little too much.

She finally relaxes in her touch but her eyes widen when her jaw is grabbed and she’s given a threatening glare. “But if you do so help me…Sooyoung don’t cross me.” She shakes her head at the scary blonde. Who would have thought she could be so possessive. “I’m yours, please don’t hurt me like that.” The threat faded into a plea as Jinsoul rested her forehead against Sooyoung’s and stared into her eyes. How could she ever hurt someone like Jinsoul. Sooyoung sighs out in relief. Maybe she did need the money and Jinsoul needed to rest properly.

Convinced she calls out,“Come in!” Jinsoul looks at Sooyoung’s exposed body and quickly picks her clothing from the ground. The man slowly peeks in as Sooyoung is giggling at a struggling blonde trying to button her shirt up for her. She wheezes out as Jinsoul curses when a button won’t go in, “What’s wrong?” Jinsoul glares at the snickering woman, they don’t notice the man awkwardly hovering at the door. 

“Only I can see you like this.” Sooyoung raises her brows at the jealously driven statement and looks at her client. “Hey Si-Hyuk come on in and meet my girlfriend.” She’s still smiling wide as Jinsoul sighs and tries to force her legs into her skirt. Even though they established their relationship nights ago. Jinsoul felt her heart soar since it was the first time she was addressed as Sooyoung’s lover. 

When she’s finished undressing the very unhelpful woman she finally looks at the man who is smiling at the two. He’s middle aged and a dorky looking. He doesn’t seem greasy or anything close to a pervert though. He walks up to Sooyoung and gives her a payment. “Thanks. You know the drill.” Jinsoul steps behind Sooyoung and watches in awe when the man stripes and underneath is a tight latex suit. He drops to his knees and bows. “Baby, this is Si-Hyuk one of my most disciplined clients. Never peeps a word just how I like it.” 

The man continues to bow as Sooyoung wraps an arm around Jinsoul’s waist. “You’re a lucky little dog tonight. You get to be in the presence of an angel.” The blonde melts into the body that’s holding her as she speaks in a serious tone. “Actually we’re both lucky. Neither of us deserve to be in the same room as someone who is this divine.” Sooyoung waits patiently for the man’s reply. He’d always be her favorite costumer. Most men were brattish and perverted, he just liked to be disciplined. “I…you two fit each other well mistress. A perfect match. I am very happy for you.”

Sooyoung smiles and kisses Jinsoul’s forehead. “I think so too.” She turns her body away from the man and whispers to Jinsoul. “I’ll call you when you get home. Do you have a ride?” She nods and tells Sooyoung she’s catching the bus. Not satisfied Sooyoung takes her payment from Si-Hyuk and gives it to Jinsoul. Before she can protest she’s being pulled into a long and sweet kiss. “Shush. Get a cab. Be careful please.” Giddy, Jinsoul walks out and calls the cab. Her driver gives her funny looks as she’s in the back giggling at nothing particular.

Feeling on cloud nine she skips up to the front door of her childhood home. The way that Sooyoung had made her feel tonight was something she would never forget. She was so in love and every moment spent with her was magical. Particularly the last hour or so was very _magical_. When Yerim had opened the door to greet Jinsoul her jaw drops instead. In a curious tone she asks, “Where have you been?” Yerim lets her eyes travel over her sister who is acting funny. She has a goofy smile and she looks exhausted. Her eyes stop when she sees all the faint blotches on her neck.

Nodding her head Yerim straightens up and crosses her arms. This was definitely the _‘I just had really amazing sex’_ look. She’s never seen the look on her sister but on some of her upperclassmen friends at school, “You’ve been out fucking.” Panicked she closes her sister’s mouth with her palm. It’s pushed off aggressively as Yerim starts yelling, “Get that shit off of me I don’t know where that’s been…it must have been good since you acting like that.” Jinsoul runs in and closes the door to smack her sister on the back of the head. “Shut up! It’s none of your business!” She laughs at Jinsoul when the blonde hurriedly puts her hood on her head and ties it tightly.

“So what she do? Did she like lasso you or-.” The blabber mouth is cut off when she’s lifted by Jinsoul. She’s threw onto the couch with a finger pointed in her face. “Talk shit and I’ll tell mom about Jonghoon on Halloween.” The threat shuts her up and Jinsoul walks upstairs to take a shower. 

Later on Yerim is sleeping on the recliner and Jinsoul is melted onto the couch. They had been watching movies and she had been eating ice-cream to keep herself awake for Sooyoung’s call. The two orgasms had her feeling refreshed and relaxed. She was one with the couch shoving the ice-cream in her mouth when she feels a short buzz on her leg. She lifts the phone up to check who had texted her. The spoon is dropped back into the carton of ice-cream when she looks at the image just sent to her.

“Jesus fucking Crist.” Sooyoung had told her she’d call her not send a picture to Jinsoul. A very erotic picture at that. Sooyoung still had her underwear on, laying on some type of silk surface but her fingers where inside her soaked panties. Her mouth watered at the picture and she felt the arousal rise in her core. She bit her lips as she oogled taunt abs and read the caption. ‘ _Thinking about how sweet you tasted.’_

Rapidly the ice-cream was put up and a sleeping Yerim received a blanket and a kiss on the temple. Jinsoul rushed upstairs to her bedroom and locked the door. She stripped as she pressed the FaceTime button. She not only wanted to hear Sooyoung fucking herself, but to see her as well.

That night Sooyoung made Jinsoul cum three times…not two.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well…let’s celebrate this meal we’re having with the teasers and loonatv.

Very sorry for this long ass chapter. Also sorry if it’s shit I kinda rushed the dinner scene it was supposed to be a lot more funnier and detailed. I wanted to finish the chapter today though since I need to study. The next…will sadly be the last. But I do plan on writing an epilogue and I may even take requests for what will be in that epilogue or even a new fic but for now be patient because I have a fuck ton of work to do since I’m taking all lab/field courses. 

Anyways the sneak peek for next chapter is that Jinsoul is gonna get the strap. Um yeah :D

Thank you all for reading this. I appreciate all the comments and reactions on twitter. Bye!


	6. Cadillac

The radio remains silent as antsy fingers fiddle with the nobs. Jinsoul has been sitting in a Cadillac Escalade for almost two hours now. Easily bored she starts to raise and recline the seat. She was waiting for Sooyoung to get done with her sessions. Jinsoul had mentioned her classes had been canceled for the next couple of days for some campus fall festival to Sooyoung while on facetime. Jinsoul clutched the pillow she was holding when she saw the blush on Sooyoung’s face when she shyly suggested a plan. The woman had mumbled out that she should come and spend the break at her apartment.

Of course, she agreed. After her little episode at Sooyoung’s playroom, she’d become extremely clingy. Wanting to constantly be around her lover. She’d beg Sooyoung to come and see her and the older woman couldn’t resist. Either it being late at night to bring Jinsoul a coffee to help her stay awake for homework or to just to let Jinsoul cuddle against her in the cold. Even one night she sat in the library to watch Jinsoul study. She sat across from the blonde in round-framed glasses while she was in her trench coat since she had just come from work. Sooyoung remembers the warm fuzziness in her chest every time Jinsoul would get confused at something and pout, her glasses added the effect since they made her absurdly cute.

When she asked her why she needed the glasses the blonde looked up with them hanging on the tip of her nose. Giggling, Sooyoung reached forward to push the glasses up back onto her face. Jinsoul fought back a smile as she explained that reading for a certain amount of time made her dizzy. Wanting to be closer she then got up to sit next to Sooyoung, nuzzling into her side as she explained what she was studying. It was an excuse to be close as possible as she whispered her study material in Sooyoung’s ear. Teaching was the best method of learning after all. As Jinsoul went on about her studies, Sooyoung tried to contain her rapidly beating heart. Praying that the thumping wasn’t too loud for the silent library.

The blonde thought she was annoying needing all the attention. So one night she had decided to not to beg Sooyoung to come see her or even call her. She felt bad every time she saw Sooyoung’s face. She always looked exhausted but she always made the effort to smile for Jinsoul. The younger girl recalled Sooyoung mentioning she had picked up a few more dance lessons, but they were for adults and required a little more energy. While kids could be tiring, actually running a strict dance class could prove to be more draining.

Jinsoul was swirling in her chair trying to swing kick a studious Jungeun when she received a call from a slightly irritated Sooyoung. Jungeun had looked up from her laptop to watch her giddy roommate start twirling her hair. She simply smiled at her happy best friend and went back to her work. Jinsoul giggled at the sleepy voice. ‘Are you busy tonight?’ The blonde had smiled and explained that she was just trying to give her some space but she got cut off with a whiny protest. ‘Does that mean you don’t want to see me?’ What she didn’t realize is that Sooyoung had needs too. The younger girl had usually called by this time either wanting to talk or requesting a visit. The woman caught herself needing to hear the slow mutter of the blonde’s voice. She had become attached to Jinsoul’s unusual manner of speaking.

It was like she was always tired but her actions would contradict that. She made odd facial expressions while she’d bounce and wiggle around. Sooyoung had even captured a few of them when Jinsoul wasn’t paying attention. She would lay in her bed at night and stare at the images and videos of the cute girl she had luckily caught with her camera, getting embarrassed when she would find herself smiling and letting a squeak out when she would look at a picture of Jinsoul doing her signature pout. To distract the heat crawling up her neck she’d throw her phone across the mattress and curse at herself for being a weirdo. Maybe it was safe to say that Sooyoung was becoming clingy too.

Jinsoul had rejected the accusation explaining that she didn’t want to be clingy and annoy the older woman. She smiles when she hears the muffled reply, ‘You’re not annoying and it’s okay to be clingy. You should know that I’m already attached to you.’ Understanding she’s being selfish when she thinks she’s the only one that has feelings she informs the woman of the situation with her cancellation of classes. Hoping that Sooyoung would catch her drift that she’d like to spend the free days uninterrupted with her.

Even maybe starting another fire like the one that had happened those few weeks ago when Jinsoul met her maker when she begged Sooyoung to be rough. Neither of them had tried to make a move since then. Jinsoul being satisfied with her three orgasms for the next couple of weeks and Sooyoung just being tired from the extra shifts. Though Jinsoul had started to feel the urge again when a couple nights ago Sooyoung had sent a mirror selfie of her in her dominatrix gear.

She reflected on the memory while making robot noises as she raised and reclined the car seat. She had told Sooyoung to hold on off on visiting her until this miniature break. So it had been a few days since she got to see the cute face of her girlfriend. Sooyoung had told her that she would pick her up after her dominatrix gig but Jinsoul couldn’t even wait that long so here she was, waiting in the vehicle because she made Sooyoung pick her up as soon as classes were over.

Bored with the chair she glances at the phone perfectly laid out. Sooyoung had left it in there since she didn’t need it to spank someone or whatever. Jinsoul had jokingly asked her if she had any games on it but instead of a laugh, she received a blank stare and a quick kiss. With that Sooyoung had left her alone in the car to do two sessions. She could be out any minute but Jinsoul was dying to know what was on the phone.

She knew she shouldn’t nosey or anything but she knew she could get away with it easily. Her curiosity getting the best of her she grabs the phone and unlocks it. Surprised there was no passcode she goes straight to photos. She didn’t really care about texts or phone calls since that was Sooyoung’s privacy and trusted her in that department, but it wasn’t like the photo was also her privacy. It’s not like Jinsoul didn’t have photos of her since Sooyoung had a social media but only Instagram. Looking at the pictures on her feed weren’t enough to satisfy Jinsoul. It was just photos of fancy food, her posing with her sisters, her gross cats, and awkward selfies that still turned out flawless.

Jinsoul had always been too busy swooning over Sooyoung to remember to pull out her phone to take pictures so she can squeal with Jungeun about them later. She was thankful for Sooyoung who had reluctantly sent her a few of them together. When she received a photo of her kissing a sleepy Sooyoung’s cheek she had instantly set it as her background. She needed more. Much more.

Her plan was to sneakily send herself some pictures and delete the texts before Sooyoung comes out. Going to her albums she first goes to the throwback one. It had many pictures of a younger Sooyoung. There was one picture in particular that Jinsoul had stared at. Sooyoung was smiling bare faced and dressed in all black on some shady street. She stared in awe at the mysterious and alluring photo. Jinsoul quickly sent herself the picture and a few more gorgeous shots of Sooyoung and exited out of the album to click on the one that was just titled with a blue heart emoji.

She felt her heart rate speed up when she noticed it was all pictures and videos were of her…a lot of them. Picking the ones out that also had Sooyoung in them she sends them to herself. Determined to find funny pics of Sooyoung she scrolls down the screen letting her eyes drift over the photo albums. ‘Kitties and puppies…dance kiddos…fashion…for Jinsoul?’ Curious Jinsoul clicks on the album seemingly made for her. When she sees the contents she almost drops the phone.

They’re definitely for her. Her mouth hangs wide open as she stares all the erotic photos. There’s not a lot but each picture packs a lot. They’re all of Sooyoung in various pieces of lingerie and the woman is either posing in a lewd way or touching herself. The ones she’s posing in the angle makes her ass poke out and her abs look tight. Jinsoul licks her lips when she sees that Sooyoung accidentally captured her lower half of her face showing that she was biting her lip while fingering herself. One particular picture, where Sooyoung is covered with wax completely naked causes a sharp wave of arousal to run through Jinsoul. It’s unfair how sexy it is…and how Sooyoung has her legs closed and an arm over her tits. The image causes Jinsoul’s brain to short-circuit. She looks up to see if Sooyoung is coming out because it’s nearing the time she should be done.

As she spots a man walking out she lets out a soft groan. Quickly she sends all the pictures in the album to herself and skims through to see if she can find any more appropriate pictures of Sooyoung. Satisfied with sending herself more than thirty photos she throws the phone back down. She scrunches her eyes closed and blows out the tension when she spots Sooyoung coming out in her short trench coat and fishnet stockings. Jinsoul needs to act normal, she doesn’t want to let Sooyoung know she was doing anything, but it might be a little hard since she already feels herself getting wet.

Sooyoung climbs into the SUV with a smile on her face clearly excited about the planned sleepover with the blonde. She throws her bag in the back seat and turns to grab Jinsoul’s face to give her a sweet kiss on the lips. Like an idiot, Jinsoul whimpers into the kiss. Sooyoung pulls back with a frown. Knotting her eyebrows confused by the nervousness of the girl whose face she’s still holding. “Jinsoul what’s wrong?” She shakes her head and fakes a smile, “Nothing I just missed you.” Sooyoung seems to believe the lie and coos at the blonde and pinches her cheek, “Aw baby! I’m right here you don’t have to be like that.”

She lets go of the flushed cheek and reaches for her phone. Jinsoul sighs and lays her head back to close her eyes. Thankfully she got away with her…exchange of photos. “Fuck, my dad said I have to go check his watermelons. He forgot to lock his greenhouse. Is it okay if we take a detour?” Jinsoul nods with her eyes still closed. Before they were going back to Sooyoung’s apartment they were going to go star gazing. It was her idea so Sooyoung had agreed because she couldn’t say no to the younger girl. That’s why Sooyoung had borrowed her sister’s SUV since it had a sunroof and the seats could be laid flat so they could use blankets for a makeshift bed. Jinsoul had squealed when Sooyoung had explained that she would cooperate with the romantic and pitch in her effort.

Her eyes snapped open when Sooyoung had softly questioned, “That’s weird. I don’t remember sending you any pictures today.” Jinsoul feels her soul leave her body as she stares at her stupid face in the side mirror outside of the SUV. ‘You forgot to delete the texts you dumbass. How could you forget to delete the texts?’ Already feeling the uneasiness in her stomach, she slowly turns her head to see how much damage she’s caused only to make eye contact with very dark eyes. The pupils are blown and Jinsoul knows she’s in trouble, but she’s not complaining since she’s sure the punishment will be in her best interest.

Jinsoul drops her gaze down to the lips stretched in a seductive smirk. She blinks out of her stupor when Sooyoung finally moves. Dropping her phone back into a compartment she stretches her neck muscles and pops her fingers. “We looked so cute in some of those didn’t we baby?” She swallows harshly at the innocent statement coated in a provocative tone. Jinsoul focuses on plump lips as they move, “although you weren’t supposed to see some of them yet. They were supposed to be a surprise. That was not very nice of you Jinsoul. I’m disappointed in your disobedience.”

Jinsoul shakes and is quick to apologize. The apology comes out as a squeak. She doesn’t know whether to beg for forgiveness or punishment. Sooyoung’s face and voice indicate she’s irritated but also turned on. Jinsoul feels confused about what to do, so she sits and waits. Fearful eyes watch as Sooyoung shrugs off her trench coat to reveal what she’s wearing underneath. It’s familiar. She’s in her mini latex skirt and a black latex tube top that’s more of just a strip of latex that covers her tits. “It’s a little hot in here do you mind?” Speechless Jinsoul shakes her head. Although she doesn’t mind at all it is a little chilly in the vehicle since it’s been off. The coat is thrown on Jinsoul’s lap and Sooyoung turns the keys to start the vehicle and pulls out.

Jinsoul holds onto the coat for dear life. Sooyoung is leaned back into the seat with only one hand on the steering wheel. She hasn’t spoken a word since they drove off and hasn’t even glanced in Jinsoul’s direction. Clenching the soft fabric in her hands the passenger starts to panic. What if Sooyoung was legitimately mad? Jinsoul was invading her privacy so Sooyoung probably thought she was dealing with some snoopy jealous girl. She was fighting back the tears and about to apologize some more until a hand started to snake on her thigh.

She stared at the fingers as they crawled to wrap around and grip her inner thigh. “Cover your lap with my jacket.” Not wanting to make Sooyoung further irritated with her she flattened the large coat over her lap so most of her lower half could not be seen. She didn’t know what was happening but all she knew was the hand that was now rubbing and kneading her thigh felt really good. Her breathing picked up when the hand inched closer to her core and pinched the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh. “Take your pants off.” Jinsoul whipped her head around to the driver who still had a serious face. Not taking her eyes off the road.

“No Sooyoung are you crazy there’s so much traffic.” They had to go through the city to get to where they were going and right now people were out driving around either for dinner or just to get home. She didn’t know what Sooyoung’s intentions were but they were definitely not innocent. She continued to bore holes in the side of her lover's face and sighed when she saw how Sooyoung was clenching her jaw. “Okay. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” The hand is slipped out from underneath the coat and placed onto the steering wheel.

The car goes back to being silent. Jinsoul keeps glancing at Sooyoung with sad eyes. The woman was starting the scare her. She had never given Jinsoul this long of a silent treatment. Jinsoul had morals though and she was not going to take off her pants when people might see. She looks down at the coat and debates with herself. It did cover a lot and if she were to take off her pants for Sooyoung…well it would probably end with Jinsoul screaming her name.

While Jinsoul had some self-respect, she somehow didn’t have the will power to resist Sooyoung. The woman must have had some kind of spell on Jinsoul. She could make her delirious with desire in seconds. She wanted the hand back on her thigh. Almost needed it since she felt herself getting wetter at the touch. Her desire to be Sooyoung’s obedient submissive outweighed her ego to be a reasonable person.

Groaning she lifts her ass and pulls her jeans down to her ankles. She takes her shoes off so she can get rid of the restricting denim. After she was free of the pants she threw them in the back along with Sooyoung’s bag. She made sure her lower half was covered with the coat before she spared a glance at the driver. A gasp erupted from her when she saw Sooyoung was already looking at her lap biting her lip. When Sooyoung sensed she had been caught staring she flicked her eyes up to make contact with Jinsoul’s. She stared longingly into Jinsoul’s eyes, but to shake the sexual desire building up between the two she went to focus her gaze back onto the road.

Inpatient and already embarrassed since traffic was being slow she puffed out, “Well are you going to do anything?” Sooyoung remained unbothered, “Am I?” Jinsoul blew hot air out of her nose and reached for a hand on the steering wheel, only for Sooyoung to pull it away as soon as the other hand got near. A groan bounced off the interior of the car and Jinsoul started to angrily stare at the driver who was biting back a smile. The first emotion she’s expressed since she found out Jinsoul had sneakily gone through her phone.

The ride continues on with Sooyoung still not doing a damn thing. They were stopping a lot since the traffic was pretty bad. They must have been a sports game going on since it was so backed up. Their city had a national league team so many nights the streets would be crammed with fans. Jinsoul figured Sooyoung had some sort of composure and restraint since they were so many witnesses around. Maybe she understood where Jinsoul was coming from. By now the blonde was looking out the window. She realized Sooyoung wasn’t mad but just playing it up. She was going to tell her later that she would never go through her phone like that. Jinsoul trusted Sooyoung, she just wanted some pictures of her since the woman refused to bless her.

Thinking they would have a peaceful ride to Sooyoung’s dad’s watermelon farm and eventually a secluded spot to stargaze Jinsoul let herself relax in her seat. Until a hand sneaked its way back under the jacket. She choked on her breath when the hand rubbed up and down her bare thigh. To make sure Sooyoung played nice she kept her eyes on the arm and the bump of the jacket. When the hand tightly gripped her she sucked in a breath and decided to hold it.

Sooyoung had kneaded the flesh in her palms slowly inching her way to her core with each grab. Jinsoul could feel the arousal returning and the warmth in her lower half rising. The hand stopped when the pinky was just inches away from her pussy. Jinsoul reached up to grab the safety handle so she could hold on for the rest of the ride. The hand stayed dormant while the pinky rubbed circles in her sensitive flesh.

Straining out a moan Jinsoul bit her lip when the hand cupped her sex. It tightly gripped her through her panties while a raspy voice groaned out, “So warm…I wonder if you’re as wet.” To answer her question Jinsoul released the safety handle to reach underneath the jacket to take off her panties as well. She was wet, very wet she wanted to show Sooyoung how wet she was for her but also didn’t want to ruin yet another pair of her underwear. The hand doesn’t move when Jinsoul tries to shimmy them down. Frustrated she does something stupid, “Sooyoung move your hand.”

Sooyoung doesn’t cooperate instead she rubs her sex harder. “So impatient. Tell me Jinsoul what happened to my sweet baby girl? Did you forget your manners?” She whimpers at the accusation. Her orgasm starts to build up as Sooyoung rubs her through her panties, but she wants the fingers inside her when she finally snaps. So she lets the dominant take the lead and tries her best to fight the release. She goes to hold onto the safety handle again and even grabs Sooyoung’s upper arm showing that she’s submitted to whatever game she was playing.

“There she is, my good girl. Now play nice and spread your legs some more.” She does as she’s told and spreads them as far as she can. When Jinsoul feels the fingers slip underneath her waistband she doubles over at the pleasure. She deeply moans at the fingers stroking her clit and tries to buck her hips to meet them. “Fuck S-Sooyoung.” Laying her head back she angles her hips up so Sooyoung has more access. While the blonde is writhing around in her seat she doesn’t notice Sooyoung’s labored breathing. Jinsoul is like warm velvet and it’s making it a little hard to focus on the road. When her fingers are wet enough she sinks them inside. Jinsoul’s rolls her head back when she feels the fingers plunge deep. They both moan when Sooyoung works them inside knuckle deep. Clinging on for dear life and sure she’s making marks on Sooyoung’s arm she lets out a breathy moan, “Oh god.”

The woman who has her fingers dipped inside waits for the twitching walls to adjust. Once she feels them relax she pulls them out to only plunge them back in. Jinsoul is now whining at the fingers fucking her, rolling her hips in a non-rhythmic pattern. Sooyoung tries to focus on the road and make sure she doesn’t get close to traffic, but the high pitched moans and the wetness coating her hand is making it difficult. Jinsoul feels embarrassment crawl up her throat when she hears the wet noises her pussy makes every time Sooyoung thrusts her fingers in. She looks down in her lap to watch the slight movement underneath the coat. Jinsoul wishes she could take it off to watch the fingers fuck her senseless

Sooyoung pushes her fingers as deep as she can as the vehicle rolls to a stop. It was a stop light and they were cars around. Jinsoul starts to panic when there’s bus right beside them. Multiple people could look down and probably get the impression on what exactly is going on in the SUV. When a particular man looks down and meets the gaze of two women he waves. He notices one of them is extremely nervous and the other is smiling widely. Speaking through her teeth Sooyoung decides to torture Jinsoul, “wave at the nice man Jinsoul.” The blonde whips her head around to the woman who asked for an absurd request.

The driver has a dark look on her face. “Do it or I’ll stop.” Wanting everything but that Jinsoul turns to wave at the man. She’s shaking but she’s thankful the fingers haven’t moved inside her yet. She can feel herself throbbing around the appendages and her release is close. She slowly lifts her trembling hand and waves. Unfortunately, mid-wave Sooyoung decides to curl her fingers hitting a certain spot inside. Jinsoul knots her eyebrows and painfully moans but quickly tries to hide it by laughing. The man she was waving at is weirded out so he turns his back to Jinsoul. Once the light turns green Sooyoung starts to thrust again but this time she’s curling her fingers when she’s deep enough.

Frantically meeting each push Jinsoul lets go of the safety handle to grab on to the headrest behind her. She’s so close now and she knows she’s going to cum hard. Sooyoung takes her eyes off the road to watch the body roll beside her. She can’t help but think of how beautiful Jinsoul is when she’s about to cum. Feeling the walls starting to pulse around her fingers she groans out, “You’re so tight. Are you going to cum for me?” She nods her head the best she can. Jinsoul’s too focused on the pleasure and the coil in her stomach that’s about to snap.

“Sooyoung I’m so close.” Her warning comes out hoarse. Sooyoung knows what the younger girl is implying and shoves her fingers deep one last time and purrs when she feels the walls clench around her fingers. Jinsoul arches her back and holds her breath as she spasms out, coming hard around the fingers. Jinsoul grimaces when she feels her arousal drip down onto the seat. She doesn’t think too much of it since Sooyoung fingers feel good inside her. Whenever she throbs around them she softly whimpers at the fullness. On the other hand, Sooyoung is panting. The tightness is making her a little dizzy. “You feel so good Jinsoul.”

Once Jinsoul is finished riding out her orgasm Sooyoung slowly pulls her fingers out. Jinsoul sighs at the lost feeling and lays back to enjoy the after effect of her release. Sooyoung moans at her two middle fingers soaked in cum and goes to suck them clean until her wrist is grabbed. Jinsoul pulls the fingers to her mouth and sucks them off herself. The owner whines because she really wanted to taste but she doesn’t complain too much since the site of Jinsoul cleaning her own cum off is even better. Jinsoul moans on the fingers and rolls her tongue around them. She smiles when she hears the small moan. Once she’s finished she tosses the wrist back and grumbles out, “after the shit you just pulled you didn’t deserve that.”

Sooyoung looks at her fingers and then back at the road. “Baby are you mad?” Jinsoul rolls her eyes and leans back into the seat. Even though deep down she wanted to kiss Sooyoung on the face multiple times for the amazing orgasm, she was mad at how reckless she had been. So she pouts up to enjoy the dopamine silently and alone. She sighs once she feels her whole body is buzzing. Her lover really knew how to please her but she also knew how to push her limits. Feeling on cloud nine she wanted to just snuggle up to the driver but she didn’t want to give up just like that. Sooyoung needed to know what she did was wrong.

She continues to watch the city streets turn into suburban homes and then into rural woods. Although there was a park inside the city there was also a private park that surrounded the northern part of the city. A lot of people owned land in these parts usually having a cozy home or a picnic ground on the property. It was open to the public for any kind of recreation as long as it wasn’t illegal. She watches the sun’s glow fade out and the trees slowly turn a little creepier. Shaken from zoning out Jinsoul feels a finger poke her cheek.

Jinsoul doesn’t spare a glance and shoos the finger away. The hand continues its approach as it crawls back underneath the jacket to rub at her thigh. Since there’s hardly any more traffic on this two-way road Jinsoul pushes the coat off and throws it to the back then grabs the hand and pushes it away. Jinsoul groans when she feels her ear being tickled and smacks the offender away. Finally, she gives in and glances at Sooyoung only to feel her heart blow up when she sees the pout on the woman’s face.

Her lips are puckered up as she slumps over to drive. Jinsoul fights off the smile as she watches the sulking woman. Jinsoul waits knowing the woman will eventually glance back over to see if she’s still being ignored. Sooyoung looks over and they make eye contact. Jinsoul snorts when she sees the idiot smile wide while letting out a satisfied noise. To tease she turns back around to look out the window. She feels the hand back on her leg but it’s not being sneaky this time. “Jinsoul.” She resists the soft voice and continues to ignore the pouty woman.

The hand retreats from her leg but this time on its own. When she hears sniffles and whimpering her head whips around. She groans when she finds out she’s been fooled by the fake crier. Jinsoul lets out an embarrassing laugh when Sooyoung puts in the effort to even act like she’s wiping the tears from her eyes. The blonde finally gives in to reach forward and grabs an arm to snuggle into it. She mumbles into the soft skin “You’re so goofy.” Sooyoung takes it as a compliment, “You love it though.”

Jinsoul has to hide her blush and presses her face further into Sooyoung’s arm. She loves a lot more than her goofiness. “I don’t. You’re repulsive.” The driver’s retort makes the embarrassment tenfold. “Are you sure? Your body seems to disagree.” Instead of digging herself deeper she bites the arm of the giggling woman and lays her head back down. Jinsoul starts to drift off to sleep when the woman starts humming a tune.

Jinsoul guesses she can take a quick nap after all. She figured she’ll need the energy later.

…

Sooyoung patiently watches Jinsoul. She’s laid back in her seat softly snoring. Not being able to bring herself to wake up the blonde she instead opts out on staring at the face of the sleeping beauty. Sooyoung had come in terms with her feelings a while ago but she still tensed up when the word ‘love’ would pop in her thoughts. When the blonde mumbles something in her sleep Sooyoung can’t catch the noise that comes out of her mouth. Sooyoung tries to calm the fluttering feelings in her chest as she groans out, “You’re being weird stop.”

‘But she’s so cute look at her.’ She sighs out and looks back at the sleeping blonde. Sooyoung realizes how deep she was but felt stuck. She’s never felt anything like this before and didn’t really know how to handle any of it. Jinsoul was someone that she couldn’t even imagine in her dreams. Somehow Sooyoung had luckily charmed her way into her heart. She was deeply in love so she decided to hold onto Jinsoul tightly as she could…hopefully forever.

Burying her thoughts she decides she’ll let the girl sleep some more. She bends down to put her heels on since they were hard to drive with but ends up hitting her head on the wheel. The honk makes her jump so she quickly checks on Jinsoul, surprisingly the loud noise didn’t even shake the girl. “How the fuck?” Sooyoung shakes her head and continues to put her heels on. Sparing one more glance at the girl she goes to open the door. The click of the handle wakes up Jinsoul.

Like a zombie she rises in her seat with a gasp, “Fuck did I leave the stove on?! Oh haha, wait I don’t have one of those.” Sooyoung watches in fear as the blonde looks around the car. When Jinsoul sets her eyes on Sooyoung’s perplexed face she sighs and sleepily smiles closing her eyes to fall back into a slumber. Sooyoung fights back a smile when Jinsoul starts mumbling noncoherent words.

Deciding to mess with the idiot she goes to hold her nose shut. She patiently waits and laughs when Jinsoul lets out a particularly loud snore that wakes her up again. Frantically she raises back up but now she has her senses. “Where the fuck am I.” She looks at Sooyoung who in turn is battling giggles clearly entertained with the blonde. “Welcome to hell.”

Jinsoul deflates and gives the snickering woman an un-amused glare. “Shut up we’re clearly not in hell.”

Sooyoung tilts her head, “Why’s that?” Her head tilts more when Jinsoul breaks out into a wide smile.

“Because you’re here and angels belong in heaven.” Laughter fills the car as Jinsoul watches Sooyoung’s face turn blood red. She’s proud of her flirting and claps her hands in success but it’s cut off when a palm pushes her face back.

“Lame ass,” Sooyoung grumbled the words out as she felt her ears even turn red. She hated how such a dumbass pick-up line had that much of an effect on her. The way Jinsoul had said it in her slow tone was way too cute for Sooyoung to even comprehend. Embarrassed she hops out of the Cadillac not even bothering to grab her coat. Jinsoul shortly chases after her, “You liked it come on.”

She stops right in front of an unusually taller Sooyoung. She was a bit taller than Jinsoul but not this much. Sooyoung raises one brow at the shivering blonde and lowers her gaze. Jinsoul furrows her brows at the snort that the taller woman gives her but also at the chill nipping at her legs. Looking down she screams when she sees that she’s only got socks and panties on. “What the- fuck me!” She’s angry that Sooyoung didn’t remind her of her nudeness and also that she didn’t notice herself.

“Already did that.” She whips her gaze back up to a sheepish woman. Huffing she turns around to go back to the car to get dressed. “Wait for me or I’ll lock you out the car!”

Sooyoung could turn around and continue walking or she could wait. She had the keys in her hand. Her sweet side won as she patiently watched Jinsoul struggle into her jeans. She bursts into laughter when Jinsoul misses a leg and slams her face into the side of the door. Sooyoung quickly walks over to the puffed up blonde and kisses the part of her face that slammed into the metal. Jinsoul pouts as the woman pampers her and laughs at her clumsiness.

Once she’s satisfied with all the kisses Sooyoung gives her, they make their way to the greenhouse. Jinsoul takes her sleeves and wraps them around Sooyoung’s exposed waist to keep the cold off her. They walk for a couple more minutes until they’re up onto the front of the building. There’s only one light shining and it’s above the door. Hunkered under Sooyoung’s arm Jinsoul looks around at the following surroundings. There’s a spooky forest all around them and the light doesn’t provide much projection. Sooyoung drags the trembling blonde up to the door and investigates the double doors.

The door is opened slightly with the lock dangling in the hatch. Sooyoung stares at the lock and takes the key attached to the car chain and goes to close the door until there’s a loud bang inside the greenhouse. The noise makes both of them jump and shiver. The couple looks at each other with fear and then back at the door. It’s eerily quiet with only the wind blowing in the trees.

Sooyoung speaks up first, “What the fuck do you think that was?” Jinsoul shrugs her shoulders and replies in a bland tone, “I dunno let’s go see.” She whines when her arms are tore from the tiny waist. She goes to protest but freezes at the angry look Sooyoung is giving her. “Are you dumb? This is how people get killed in horror movies it’s by being a dumbass and investigating the scary noise.” Pouting at the scold she swings her arms and looks around. It wasn’t that scary and the noise inside was probably just something random. She explains her thoughts to the woman clinging to her shoulders, “That’s a movie though. Come on what are you a pussy?”

She purses her lips when she sees the woman become even more pissed off than before. “No? There could be like some psycho killer in there I’m smart not a pussy.” Jinsoul giggles and tries to poke at the seething woman. She snorts when every time her hand comes near it gets smacked away.

Jinsoul uses her signature brows and innocent tone, “Come on baby I’ll protect you I know taijutsu.” She finishes the sentence with a karate chop and kicks. When her joke doesn’t land she starts to make a silly facial expression to try and break the seriousness on Sooyoung’s face. She groans when she’s not successful and the woman continues to stare at her furiously.

“It was a joke. You know? Rock Lee from Naruto it’s like a fighting tec-.” She’s cut off with a sharp tone.

“I know what you’re talking about but it wasn’t funny.” The blonde deflates and looks at the ground and kicks a pebble around with her shoe. Usually, Sooyoung would laugh at her jokes even when she knew they weren’t funny. One day she had asked her why she laughed at all of them even the bad ones and all the woman did was hesitantly reply with a yes. Maybe Sooyoung was just being nice to her about it but clearly didn’t have time right now.

She continues to pout when Sooyoung gives in and lets out a bland ‘hah’. Before she can smile at Sooyoung’s effort there’s another loud bang inside. They watch the door as it slowly creeks open a little more.

Sooyoung grabs onto her shoulders and slowly speaks so her point is understood, “Hey Jinsoul I know an effective technique it’s called let’s get the fuck out of her before we’re murdered. Okay, come on?” Jinsoul blankly stares at the panicking woman.

Feeling a little frisky she decides to tease her. She clears her throat and starts speaking with a horrible impression of Sooyoung, “Aw what happened to, ‘Hey Jinsoul let’s go into this haunted abandoned building I don’t know how to read warning signs’ like where’s your recklessness now?”

Jinsoul feels real fear run through her veins when she sees the red in Sooyoung’s eyes. She blows out hot air as she raises her voice, “I was faded!”

Rolling her eyes she brings up another point, “What about earlier when you made me wave at that weirdo while you was knuckle deep. Where’s that fuck it attitude now Sooyoung?” With the mention of sex, Sooyoung gets distracted for a couple seconds but then shakes her head and continues to argue with the blonde.

“I was horny, not willing to die! This is a completely different situation!” Jinsoul gives her a dumb look and salutes. Sooyoung watches as Jinsoul walks into the greenhouse without a word. She continues to look at the slightly opened door with her jaw slacked. Stubborn, she waits for Jinsoul knowing the blonde will come out soon enough. She feels the panic rise when she’s been gone for far too long. Sooyoung calls out to her, she cringes at the fear present in her voice.

Cursing she walks in the greenhouse. She isn’t about to let Jinsoul die on her own. If the blondes going down so is she. The only sound Sooyoung hears is the clicks of her heels of the concrete. The air is hot and humid inside unlike the bitter cold outside. She scans over the rows of mature and immature watermelons looking for the familiar yellow hair. Getting desperate she yells out, “Jinsoul please come out…before I beat your ass myself.” The last part of the plea comes out as a mumble through her teeth. Sooyoung is frantically walking around in the aisles. She stops when she hears a scuffle.

Slowing her pace she creeps around the corner. There are some gardening utensils spilled in the corner. There are only a couple lights on and the ominous buzzing gives Sooyoung the chills. There’s a shrill scream that echoes in the greenhouse when something grabs Sooyoung’s ankle. Underneath the table Jinsoul muffles her laugh with her palm as Sooyoung bounces up and down on stilettos. When Sooyoung hears the laughter from underneath the table she feels the blood boil underneath her skin. “Jinsoul I’m gonna kill you for real. Get your ass out from underneath the table.”

Jinsoul snorts again since Sooyoung is probably scolding her like she does the children at the dance lessons. Slowly crawling out from underneath the table she yelps when her hair is pulled so she crawls quicker. “Damn okay sorry! I didn’t know you were actually a big whiny baby!” Her hair is tugged harder by the tease. She’s gripping Sooyoung’s arm that’s holding onto a heap of her blonde hair and pulling up to try to ease the pain in her scalp.

She looks into the raging black eyes and pleads, “Listen my beautiful, sexy, and amazing girlfriend I’m so sorry for scaring the shit out of you.” Sooyoung tugs on her hair harder, “Ow stop! Will you please let go of my hair?” Jinsoul winces at the deadly hold and looks at the flared nostrils that blow out hot air. With a groan Sooyoung releases Jinsoul. She rubs at her head and watches Sooyoung as she walks over to pick up the mess in the corner.

Remembering that she had seen a raccoon eating watermelon while trying to find a hiding place she goes to warn Sooyoung, “Hey earlier I saw …oh goddamn.” Jinsoul feels the warning die in her throat as Sooyoung bends over to pick up the various spilled utensils. As Sooyoung shows off her flexibility Jinsoul leans to the side to get a better view, the latex stretching over her ass perfectly as she spreads her legs to go lower.

Sooyoung turns her head to tell Jinsoul to repeat herself until she sees the blonde checking out her ass very obviously. She wants to snort at the idiot who has herself tilted all the way over with her jaw hanging down. Sooyoung doesn’t move just yet and lets Jinsoul have her fun. Jinsoul notices that she’s been caught and straightens back up to act like she wasn’t just eye fucking Sooyoung. She stares at a watermelon for a couple seconds to calm herself down and hope for the other woman to go back to what she was doing. Slowly she turns her head back around to Sooyoung who is glaring at her with her hands propped on her hips.

The blonde tries her best not to laugh when Sooyoung starts griping at her, “Nah I don’t fucking think so. With the way you’ve been acting this evening you don’t get to look at all of this.” Jinsoul raises her brow at the woman gesturing at her body. She knows Sooyoung is just playing around but the seriousness in her tone is a bit scary.

She starts to walk forward with her hands behind her back. Maybe she can start a little game. “The way I’ve been acting?” She stops right in front of Sooyoung and looks at her lips. Since she has her high heels on Jinsoul is eye level with them and she can’t stop thinking about how soft they are on her own. Flicking her gaze back up to Sooyoung’s eyes. Jinsoul tries her best to be seductive. Lowering her eyelids and pouting her lips. It works in her favor when she sees the taller woman’s eyes get a little bit darker.

Her tone is softer than before, one of Sooyoung’s flaws is that she can’t stay mad at Jinsoul for long. “Don’t play like that. You know you’ve had a bad attitude. I have no idea what’s gotten into you.” The blonde bits her lip and goes to rub taunt abs. Sooyoung steps a little closer so that their breath start mixing together.

Dizzy from the proximity of their lips Jinsoul decides to make her voice a little deeper than usual, “Aww you don’t like the attitude? Maybe I need to be punished for my bad behavior.” She knows she’s won when she hears a groan from above. She knew she was attached to Sooyoung’s personality, but she was addicted to her touch. No matter how harsh it was. When they were close like this Jinsoul could only hold her breath in anticipation. Just looking into Sooyoung’s dark eyes could make her heart race and her whole body heat up with desire.

Looking at the plump lips again she goes to capture them only for her face to get pushed away. Sooyoung snorts at the needy whine Jinsoul lets out. The blonde is extremely difficult to resist especially when she wants something badly. Right now she needs to feel Sooyoung’s lips on her but the palm on her face is preventing that. “No. Don’t think I’ll give in later either.” Jinsoul underestimated Sooyoung’s resolve and she pouts at the statement. They were going to be in the back of a Cadillac stargazing lying next to each other. She doesn’t have perverted mind but she felt like something was bound to happen. Although with Sooyoung’s denial, Jinsoul assumed that she wasn’t going to have any fun tonight.

She wasn’t going to complain though since just being around Sooyoung was more than enough to make her the happiest person alive. The taller woman turns around to go back to picking up the mess leaving Jinsoul to sulk. Feeling mischievous and wanting to lighten the mood Jinsoul follows close behind and grabs the waistband of Sooyoung’s skirt and pulls down.

Jinsoul laughs at the embarrassing gasp the woman lets out but the laughter dies out quickly. Her mind short circuits when she’s face to face with Sooyoung’s ass in a thong and fishnets. She doesn’t get to stare too long when the woman turns around and grabs a hold of Jinsoul’s throat right underneath her jaw making the blonde choke on the impact. Jinsoul lets out a nervous laugh and smiles at the now furious Sooyoung. Her hold isn’t even strong it was just to get Jinsoul to tilt her head and listen.

She starts to giggle as she grabs onto the wrist with both hands. Sooyoung’s face is just too funny when she’s mad. Sooyoung moves her hand up to clench on the jaws of the giggling blonde. “Pull it up Jinsoul.” Her nostrils flare when the younger girl refuses by shaking her head. “I’ll kill-.” Sooyoung is cut off when the light flickers and there’s another bang.

Sooyoung throws her arms over Jinsoul and clings on tightly to the blonde’s shoulders. Jinsoul can’t see anything because her face is smushed against the other woman’s throat. Her voice is high pitched and shaky, “Jinsoul pull the gotdamn skirt up I do not want to be double cheeked up while getting stabbed!” The girl who can hardly breathe from the tight embrace maneuvers her hands around the tiny waist and lowers them.

She lets a hot breath out Sooyoung’s throat when she accidentally grabs plump flesh. There’s a fearful whine above so she apologizes, “Whoops sorry.” She finally finds the edge of the skirt and pulls up. Her efforts are not successful since her hands are sweaty and the skirt is way too tight. “Jinsoul please!” Starting to get aggravated she huffs out, “I can’t your ass is too fat how did you even get this shit over it.” It becomes even more difficult when Sooyoung clings onto her harder. “Something’s coming.”

Finally, she gets a lead on pulling the skirt over her ass and successfully snaps it back onto the waist. She isn’t given much time to rest when Sooyoung practically jumps on top of her. Thankfully she’s able to catch Sooyoung wrapping arms tightly around her waist. Trembling Sooyoung wraps her legs and arms around Jinsoul’s body like a koala. The blonde cranes her neck back and shuffles her feet to turn. When she looks down a raccoon is just standing there menacingly. It isn’t threatening at all and rather just looks like a fat cat. Jinsoul feels the woman shake in her arms. “It’s a mutant rat.”

Jinsoul rolls her eyes and points down at the raccoon, “Go away. Shoo, go on get!” The raccoon only hisses. She maneuvers around the clearly disturbed animal and feels Sooyoung crawl up on her, even more, when they get too close. Jinsoul quickly grabs a broom and wacks at the raccoon. It gets spooked and starts running off. Jinsoul follows it out with the woman still in her arms to make sure it leaves the greenhouse. She watches the fat raccoon run off and disappear into the woods.

Sooyoung finally crawls down from Jinsoul’s embrace and looks sheepishly at her. The blonde just stares blankly at her. “It was a raccoon not a mutant rat.” Awkwardly she just stands there and doesn’t say anything to the blonde who is judging her. “So it was ugly therefore it was a rat.” The blonde only blinks her eyes, “Sooyoung you have a hairless cat I don’t think you have the right to call a raccoon ugly.” The cat owner pouts and defends her feline, “Stop don’t talk shit about Evangelista like that!”

She rubs at her arm and looks up only to look back to her shoes when she sees Jinsoul’s amused face. She can’t believe Sooyoung had an outburst like that over a cat. Embarrassed she thanks her savior, “Anyways, Thank you Jinsoul.” Quickly she takes the keys and locks up. After she double checks the door she makes her way back to the car with Jinsoul closely following behind.

…

After Jinsoul had discovered that Sooyoung will never be the one to take care of a spider emergency she takes the chance and makes fun of her on the way to the stargazing spot. When she sees the woman’s eyes getting glossy she’s quick to start babying the sensitive dork. Sooyoung giggles when Jinsoul rubs the back of her neck when her fake pouting works.

For the remainder of the ride, they talk about their fears. Jinsoul tells Sooyoung about her overwhelming fear of taking the wrong curve of life and crashing. Sooyoung is less deep and explains how she’s afraid of people not finding her funny. The blonde reassures her by telling her that she’s the funniest person she’s ever met. It’s a lie since Gowon has made Jinsoul cry on many occasions with her sense of humor but she doesn’t need to let Sooyoung know that.

She continues to massage Sooyoung’s neck as the woman shares her opinion on Jinsoul’s fear, “I don’t think you need to be afraid of that. If you live your life in caution you’ll never find the gems hidden in the danger.” Jinsoul hums for agreement. For one Sooyoung was one of those dangerously hidden gems. Everything about her was dangerous. She could break Jinsoul’s heart in second if she wanted, but as long as she was riding with her she could enjoy the beautiful diamond that Sooyoung is. Sooyoung decides to tone it down by admitting she’s afraid of heights. With that, they go back and forth explaining simple and basic fears.

Sooyoung finally stops at the nice spot Jinsoul had suggested. It was a small rest spot in the middle of the park with a few street lamps surrounding. It was far enough from the city but also safe from the scary forest. The driver turns off the vehicle and hops out. Jinsoul follows after her shortly and watches Sooyoung open the back hatch and fold down the seats of the Cadillac. Jinsoul lets out a grunt when a bag is thrown at her. She holds onto it as Sooyoung crawls up to lay down the blankets.

Jinsoul leans down to check the woman out again. She couldn’t help herself, “Damn girl you so sexy, how’d you get so fine?” Sooyoung leans up and scoffs at the cheeky blonde. She also scoffs at herself for liking such a cheap compliment. She put the blame on the way Jinsoul had said it…the tone was too cute. The woman subconsciously puts on a show for the remaining time as she finishes fixing the blankets.

Although Jinsoul feels the heat from Sooyoung teasingly bending over more she’s jerked from her fun when Sooyoung shivers out, “Fuck its cold get in.” She’s quick to react and throws the bag back in and takes off her shoes. She climbs up and closes the hatch door before duck walking to where Sooyoung is. Tossing her shoes to the front she grabs Jinsoul’s sneakers and does the same.

Sooyoung glances up at the blonde as she’s slipping off the shoes. Jinsoul is not looking at her directly but instead her thighs. Once the sneakers are thrown to the front Sooyoung comes up with a plan to sabotage the crouching blonde. Sooyoung takes her feet and pushes Jinsoul off balance. Jinsoul groans as she rolls onto her back in an embarrassing manner. Wanting to murder the laughing woman she lunges toward her.

Jinsoul doesn’t think her slight push to Sooyoung’s shoulder would result in a full-on wrestling match. For the next ten minutes, there’s a lot of rolling around, pushing, and hair tugging. Sooyoung is laughing as she mostly dominates the blonde and wheezes at the curses whenever Jinsoul is in a painful hold. Jinsoul is out of breath when Sooyoung has her in a choke hold and has her legs wrapped around her waist. She tries to squirm out of the embrace of the woman behind her but she has her tightly entangled within her limbs.

The hot breath against her ear is making it difficult to focus on coming up with an escape plan. The whine that comes out is an accident when Jinsoul feels lips press onto her ear, “Do you submit?” Pissed and a little turned on she nods her head. Jinsoul isn’t such a fair player though. As soon as she starts to release her Jinsoul turns around to grab Sooyoung and pins her down by the arms. Jinsoul huffs out and stares down at the red-faced woman, “What was that?” Jinsoul eats her words when the move proves to not be strong enough and she forgets to straddle Sooyoung so the woman shows off her flexibility and jerks her hips up to wrap legs around Jinsoul’s head.

Sooyoung flips them back over to assert her dominance but she soon finds out she’s made a mistake when’s kneeled over Jinsoul’s face. She goes to get up but Jinsoul keeps her in her place when she wraps her hands around her thighs. The position is uncomfortable since the car ceiling is bumping her head but the look on the blonde’s face is making her stay. Sooyoung feels the arousal bubble up as she hovers over her face. She forces herself to swallow harshly when she watches pearly whites bite down on the glossy lips. It seems like their wrestling had taken a sharp turn to something a little more physical.

She leans forward to grab onto the front seat and looks down into Jinsoul’s eyes pleadingly, starting to lose control. When it came to sex Sooyoung always took the lead. She hated submitted to her partners, but she didn’t have to worry because she never had the intense desire to be pleasured. Her comfort was to be the one giving orgasms not receiving them. No one had ever made her feel the way Jinsoul did though. Just one look from the blonde almost could make her submit. The desire for Jinsoul to take care of her was unbearable.

She threads a hand through blonde locks and shudders. She never wanted, no needed somebody so bad. Sooyoung was scared of this intense feeling that Jinsoul gave her. Her heart was ramming through her chest as she looked into the doe eyes. Jinsoul seemed to understand the woman’s hesitation to ask for what she wanted. She assumed it was because Sooyoung has never asked anyone in the first place being dominant after all. She usually told people what she wanted but for some reason, she couldn’t give Jinsoul the demand. Right now she looked desperate as she trembled while straddling Jinsoul’s face.

Jinsoul slowly reached up to hitch the latex skirt up. She was being cautious with her movements trying to ease the woman above into giving in to her desires. Jinsoul has to grab onto thighs again when Sooyoung moves to get up again. Sooyoung felt vulnerable but the way Jinsoul was looking at her made her feel safe. Jinsoul waits for permission, once she saw the panic in Sooyoung’s eyes disappear she continued to lift the skirt up again.

When Jinsoul finally gets it bunched up on the tiny waist she takes in the site above her. She gasps when she sees the wet spot on the thong. She groans out to the woman above, “You’re so wet Sooyoung. I bet you’re thinking about how bad you want to ride my face. Am I wrong?” The woman above only bites down on her tongue and nods. It’s no lie that she wants Jinsoul to fuck her with that pretty mouth until she can’t hold herself up. The blonde watches the head bob and goes back to her mission. She grumbles at the fishnet stockings in the way so she rips them.

“Ah Jung Jinsoul!” Sooyoung is a little pissed since these were her only pair but the throbbing in her lower half is more important.

She only shushes the woman above her and surprisingly she does. Sooyoung has yet to give in and continues to hover over Jinsoul’s face. So the younger woman takes the initiative and slides Sooyoung’s panties to the side and slides her tongue in. Satisfied with the deep moan and the taste on her tongue she hums into the warm sex. Jinsoul works her way in by giving slow licks up her slit. Sooyoung’s taste is much sweeter than she could ever imagine and she finds herself getting dizzy with the wetness coating her tongue. She wants the full effect though. She wants to watch Sooyoung’s body twitch while she rides her. Jinsoul gives out a command as she pulls away, “Get off.” Sooyoung doesn’t budge though too caught up in the feeling of Jinsoul’s tongue inside her.

Jinsoul slowly nudged her off. When Sooyoung is sitting on her lap she leans forward to give her a passionate kiss. Their lips locked in slow motion getting deeper with each second. It never becomes heated though only remaining sensual as Jinsoul sucks on a bottom lip. Blunt nails dig into Jinsoul’s scalp as she cups Sooyoung’s jaw and rubs at the nape of her neck.

They kiss for a while longer just enjoying each other. It was sweet, too sweet for Sooyoung as she whimpered into Jinsoul’s mouth. It was a 180 from the rough fighting they were doing just a moment ago. The blonde was a good kisser though and the softness of her lips made Sooyoung lose her mind.

Once Jinsoul pulls away she looks down at the swollen lips and pecks them one last time. Sooyoung fluttered her eyes opened to stare at the angelic face. The few street lamps allowed some light into the darkness of the vehicle. The faint light made the blondes features softer and more alluring. She closely observed Jinsoul’s features making her heart work double time. For some reason, she was being so dreamy right now and it was making Sooyoung feel like some school girl with all the butterflies in her stomach. ‘Shut up you’re a grown ass woman.’

She shook the thought from her head. She never got to experience love and she was so in love with Jinsoul. So she might as well down in it.

Jinsoul reached forward to pull her tube top up, “Can I?” She really didn’t have to ask but Sooyoung dumbly nodded anyways and lifted up her arms. She watches as Jinsoul furrows her eyebrows at something interesting. There were band-aids on her nipples for a particular reason. Hesitantly, she goes to take them off. Jinsoul gasps when she sees the hoop through a perky nipple.

She’s in awe. As if Sooyoung could get any sexier she has nipple rings. The blonde feels her throat close up as she leans forward to inspect them. The compliment comes out slow, “That’s so hot.” Sooyoung feels the romantic music playing in her head freeze as the blonde takes her finger and pokes at the ring. She even giggles when the ring flips up due to her experimenting. She grunts when she receives a harsh jab to the shoulder. Sooyoung whines like some brat, “You were being so charming!” Jinsoul rubs at her shoulder and grimaces at the pouting woman.

She jerks forward to wrap her arms around a tiny waist and pull forward. Sooyoung squeaks as she’s lifted further onto Jinsoul’s lap. She can’t help the way her heart flutters as Jinsoul looks up at her smiling widely. “Sorry I’ll be serious.” Jinsoul peels the other Band-Aid off and throws to the side. She nuzzles into Sooyoung’s skin and softly kisses the valley between her breasts. The older woman purrs and threads her fingers into blonde hair. “You don’t have to that…I was just kidding. Jinsoul?” The blonde looks up from her chest. “Please take care of me.”

Jinsoul freezes at the desperate plea and nods her head. She’s determined to make Sooyoung feel good. She wraps her lip around a dark nipple and sucks hard. She rolls around the piercing flicking it with her tongue. Sooyoung whines when she pulls back with it in her teeth. She gives the other nipple the same treatment. She rubs up and down the sides of Sooyoung’s legs, needing them to be bare, “Can you take your skirt and stuff off?” With trembling legs, Sooyoung stands up as far as she can to pull the rest of her clothing off, not like she had much to begin with. A little self-conscious since she’s fully naked and Jinsoul still has her sweater and jeans on.

Sooyoung has hunched over awkwardly as she glares at Jinsoul who is just softly smiling and leaning forward so she can massage Sooyoung’s calves.

“Jinsoul.”

She gets a short response, “Yes?”

“Your clothes.”

She rolls her eyes but can’t contain her smile when Jinsoul gasps and giggles. The blonde is quick to take off her clothes since she’s now comfortable with being nude around Sooyoung. The woman that is still hunched over snorts when the girl’s head gets caught in her hoodie. Once Jinsoul’s gets everything off she pats her lap again. Sooyoung slowly lowers herself again and sighs at the contact. Jinsoul is quick to touch the warm skin flushed against her own. Her brain is overheating since she just got to see Sooyoung fully naked. The woman just proved to be even more perfect.

As arms wrap around her neck to pull her forward Jinsoul takes her chance to explore with her lips and hands. The muscles twitch underneath her touch as she glides over them. Sooyoung, on the other hand, is starting to squirm. She assumed that Jinsoul would probably be a teasing lover but it was starting to be too much. All the feather-light touches were making her high on pleasure, but she needed to Jinsoul to lose the gentleness.

“Baby I love that you’re being sweet but I need you to be a little more…assertive.” Jinsoul looks up from where she’s kissing Sooyoung’s neck. She raises a brow at the panting the woman above, “Rougher?” When she sees desperate nod she gives her a sinister smile. She was going to make Sooyoung beg for everything.

She takes both of her slams them onto Sooyoung’s ass. The woman yelps as she holds on a little tighter. Jinsoul roughly palms her and giggles, “Like this?” She only gets a deep kiss in response. Sooyoung seems to like kissing her but she doesn’t complain since it’s climbing up on her list of favorite things to do. She’s having the time of her life with Sooyoung’s ass. Jinsoul’s dreamed about the day she would finally get a hold of it. She pulls back with a protest from the woman, “Want do you want Sooyoung?” She just shakes her head. Jinsoul doesn’t like how quiet she’s being so she slams her hands harder. The blonde smiles when the woman moans and begs her, “Fuck me please.”

Jinsoul lurches back forward to slam her lips on Sooyoung’s. She tilts her head to make it deeper and dominate the kiss by shoving her tongue inside. She groans when she feels Sooyoung’s teeth scrape against her lip. After another slap to Sooyoung’s ass, she reaches up to pull raven locks down. Sooyoung is ripped from Jinsoul’s mouth with a moan. With her head tilted back she feels the aggressive kisses and nibbles on her neck. Jinsoul resumes her exploration of Sooyoung’s body but this time it’s a lot harsher.

She sucks harshly on her neck and moves to her chest to give it the same treatment. When she reaches her nipples again and bites down on the sensitive nub. She tugs on the rings of metal and the action makes Sooyoung whimper out. She moves to give hickeys all over her tits and sucks on the skin between them. Once she’s satisfied with all the deep red marks on Sooyoung’s skin she leans back. “Well, if you want it baby, why don’t you come get it?” The blonde smiles as she watches pupils dilate. She squeaks out when the woman pushes her harshly so that she’s on her back.

Jinsoul waits for the woman to pounce on her but she froze up again. She gives the woman a pointed look, “Well what are you waiting for?” Sooyoung feels herself tremble as she maneuvers up to hover back over the blondes face. Soft hands wrap around her thighs and wait. Jinsoul is starting at her pussy and it’s making her a little self-conscious. The blonde bites her lip when she finds out Sooyoung is soaking wet for her. She felt the slick on her tummy when she was holding Sooyoung but seeing it this close was making her mouth water.

“Sit down already I want you to smother me.” The blonde's tone is irritated. She wishes Sooyoung’s dominance would come out and just shove her into her, but she grabs onto the front seats and lowers herself down. Sooyoung’s taking too long for Jinsoul so she speeds the process up by pulling her down. When her tongue makes contact with the wet heat she moans out. She’s had her fair share of eating pussy but no one even comes close to having as sweet of a taste as Sooyoung.

Jinsoul also had never enjoyed it this much. Sooyoung is tightly gripping the seat, almost painfully moaning. She continues to swirl her tongue around and lick up her slit. She’s a little disappointed since Sooyoung hasn’t fully let herself go. She wants her to fuck her face not hover over it that Jinsoul has to strain her neck to eat her out. Trying to edge her on she reaches behind and grabs Sooyoung’s ass.

Jinsoul continues to flick her tongue but then finally decides to pay attention to her clit. She sloppily kisses the wetness and presses her tongue flat on the bundle of nerves. She presses it harshly and receives a high pitched moaned above. Sooyoung is shaking above closely watching the blonde with her eyes closed feasting on her. Jinsoul’s really knows how to use her tongue, she was impressed and also a little scared because no one has ever given her pleasure like this.

When Jinsoul bites down on her clit her hand falls from the seat and goes to grab Jinsoul’s head. She was losing control. She can only pray that she doesn’t suffocate her. Jinsoul moans when she finally feels Sooyoung lower herself fully on top. With both of Sooyoung’s hands threading in her hair she licks on her sex. The thighs start to close in on her head as she fully devotes her time to flicking and sucking on Sooyoung’s clit. Sooyoung finally loses herself to the feeling of Jinsoul’s mouth and starts to grind.

Happy with her efforts Jinsoul flattens her tongue on her bundle of nerves again and lets Sooyoung take control of her ride. She follows each roll of her hips making sure her tongue never slips off where Sooyoung wants it. The raven-haired woman quickens her pace feeling her release is near. She reaches behind her to grab the hand that’s on her ass and moves it to her abs. She knows that Jinsoul likes them so she flexes them every time she grinds on her tongue.

Jinsoul opens her eyes to watch her hand being slipped around the body and held onto tight abs. She squeezes her legs together at the site of Sooyoung riding her. Every time she throws her hips forward she feels the abs hardened. Her body is slick with sweat and the look on her face is downright sinful. Jinsoul feels trapped in her gaze. Sooyoung tugs on her hair and pushes the hand up so Jinsoul is palming her tit.

She hasn’t even got to ride her long but she’s already so close. Sooyoung knows she’s going to cum hard too since she hasn’t been with anyone in months and the fact that Jinsoul has a magical tongue. She whines when Jinsoul gropes at her tit and pulls back to tug on the nipple ring. “I-I’m going to cum soon… you feel so good baby girl.” Sooyoung’s voice is hoarse and deep. She continues to grind but soon the roll of her hips become jagged.

Sooyoung lifts up though. Jinsoul whines out as she looks up to the woman to protest. She freezes when she sees the look on her face. The blonde knew she had finally pushed her over the edge when the pitch black eyes narrow. The question comes out raspy, “You like it when I fuck your face?” Jinsoul only nods and winces when her hair is pulled harshly. Sooyoung is literally dripping down her thighs and she can feel the arousal coated around on her chin. “When I cum you better not waste any of it.” The blonde can only obey as her head is tugged upward and her mouth is placed back on Sooyoung’s pussy.

Jinsoul goes back to work scratching down abs and sucking on a swollen clit. Sooyoung grinds into her to create friction knowing her release is soon. She throws her head back as Jinsoul dips her tongue inside her tight hole and licks all the way back up to press her tongue into her clit. Sooyoung takes both hands and pulls the blonde closer not caring if she suffocates her. With a few more flicks, Sooyoung bucks her hips a little rough and chokes out a moan, “Goddamn Jinsoul.”

Jinsoul tries to catch all the arousal and even some drips down her chin as Sooyoung spasms out above her. The breathy moans above her make her hum into the throbbing pussy she’s still feasting on. She was doing as Sooyoung told and not wasting a drop of her cum.

Sooyoung pulls herself off as she becomes sensitive. She’s still trembling as the waves fade out. Her body is light as her insides are all fuzzy. She hasn’t came that hard in a long time. Panting she crawls down to hover over top the blonde to lick the mess she made on Jinsoul’s face. The blonde whimpers when her bottom lip is bitten so she reaches down to pull to woman’s body onto her. She moans with the skin to skin contact and wraps her legs around the tiny waist. Sooyoung gasps when she feels the wetness on her stomach. She starts to roll her hips into Jinsoul so she can feel the arousal smear on her taut abs.

Sooyoung has to groan out to the feeling “Fuck you’re so wet every time.” Sooyoung feels herself being rolled over and pinned down by her stomach. She looks up to study Jinsoul’s face and smiles when she recognizes it. The blonde's face was flushed and her eyes were hooded and dark. Her lips were parted as her breathing became harsh.

The look was the same one like the time Jinsoul had walked her pretty ass right to Sooyoung and begged her to make her cum. Sooyoung could feel the electricity run through her veins as she rubbed up and down the shaking sides. When Jinsoul was this horny it meant Sooyoung could do whatever she wanted. She could feel her sadist side come out as she clawed into hips prompting them to grind onto her.

Jinsoul moaned as she placed her hands on strong shoulders and started to roll her hips. Sooyoung fucking her face like that made her delirious with arousal. This was dangerous because the last time she was like this the woman had left her sore for days. She became so desperate she would completely submit to Sooyoung. Even the pain was pleasurable.

Sooyoung chuckled darkly as Jinsoul bit her lip when she flexed her abs. “You did such a good job taking care of me baby girl.” Choking on a moan Jinsoul feels her ass being squeezed. She only nodded and lowered her hands to prominent collarbones. Sooyoung purrs, “Do you want me to fuck you? Can I lose control again? You liked it so much last time.” The blonde has to scrunch her eyes close when her ass is slapped. She continues to grind her core into tight abs as she begs for Sooyoung to do everything she suggested. Her jaw is grabbed and she’s pulled down. She squeaks as a hot tongue runs over her mouth and chin.

Sooyoung pulls her down further for a hot kiss. Her hair is gripped tightly as the older woman shoves her tongue in. Entangling their tongues together Sooyoung moans into her mouth. She was addicted to Jinsoul’s mouth. Her lips were so soft and her tongue was like velvet. Her heart raced when she tasted herself on Jinsoul. Even though she could spend hours kissing the blonde she had other things planned.

She lets go of Jinsoul and pushes her up. The blonde is panting as Sooyoung stretches to grab her duffle bag. She stops grinding on her stomach and watches with wide eyes as Sooyoung digs through and pulls out a weapon of mass pussy destruction. Of course, Sooyoung would bring a strap on. The strap was big and a bit scary. It had two ends though confusing Jinsoul. With fear, she waits as Sooyoung pours lube on both ends of the silicone. Sooyoung reaches down to put the shorter in inside herself. Softly mewling at the feeling.

Adjusting the strap she goes to grab the harness and slips the lengthy side through a hole in the front and goes to secure the bands of leather between and around her thighs by lifting her hips slightly. When the strap is probably secured she looks up to Jinsoul who is panicking. She slowly strokes it smearing the lube evenly among the length. Jinsoul follows the hand up and down, “Sooyoung that’s way too big.”

To comfort the blonde she raises up and puts her hands on her hips and helps to lift her. “It’s okay I’ll go easy…for now, until you get used to it.” Jinsoul lets herself relax a tidbit but she still is afraid for her life. She’s been with a few guys before out of curiosity but they were never even close to being this big. Sooyoung fake dick had two inches on all of them. She was sure Sooyoung was going to fuck the conscious out of her too. Jinsoul’s encounters with a dick always left her disappointed her because the idiots would either cream after a few pumps or exhaust themselves trying to get Jinsoul to like they were even doing something for her.

But here she was slowly lowering herself onto Sooyoung. She grimaced the whole time as the inches sank into her. The blonde was encouraged by the soft hands massaging her and the sweet kissed on her jawline. She panted when she was halfway there and rested her forehead on Sooyoung’s. The blonde whimpered as soft lips pecked hers. The woman could feel the resistance so she tried to make the pain tolerable by softly muttering praises in Jinsoul’s ear. With Sooyoung’s sensual voice she continued her descent and huffed out when she finally had every inch inside. She felt her walls spasming around the girth. It was painful but eventually, she started to adjust to the fullness.

When it started to become pleasurable she gave the go-ahead to Sooyoung to start. Knowing that Jinsoul is probably accustomed to the strap yet she wraps her arms around her waist and rolled her hips gently so that it can stretch her out. She needed to be relaxed and flexible if Sooyoung was to fuck her like she really wanted to. The strap only was pulled out an inch before it was pushed back in. This continued for several minutes as they made out. Jinsoul had her hands spread out on Sooyoung’s jaw while the latter’s were guiding her hips into a grind.

Jinsoul started to moan when Sooyoung dipped down to take a hard nipple in her mouth. She threw her hand back as she entangled her hands in dark hair. She started to grind harder onto the length making her tummy twist into knots. Her nipple was released with a pop as Sooyoung grunted out a demand, “Bounce on it for me.” Jinsoul tried her best to lift herself up to drop back down. It was too much. The teeth tugging on her nipple and the fullness as she slipped up and down the strap.

Sooyoung leaned back to wrap a hand around Jinsoul’s flushed throat. She lightly squeezed not wanting to hurt the blonde but just to add a little pressure. She started to meet the blonde’s efforts when she propped herself up by her other hand and jerked her hips upward. Satisfied with the jiggle of Jinsoul’s tits as she bounced and the nails digging into her shoulders she starts to get into it, “You’re doing great sweetie but I think I have to punish you for your behavior earlier.” The blonde bites her lip at the raspy tone. Sooyoung’s voice was so sexy when she was turned on. It was deep and sultry.

The older woman remembers how much she enjoyed spitting in Jinsoul’s mouth but right now she has her bottom lip in a tight hold in her teeth. Jinsoul’s a little light headed from the hand loosely gripping her throat and the hips rocking the strap deeper into her. Her eyes scrunch closed when Sooyoung spits on her face but moans when the saliva is wiped off by a hot tongue. She licks on her face and bites the red cheek before pulling back. Jinsoul whines out something unexpected, “No- ah fuck.. in my mouth.”

Sooyoung is surprised as she releases her throat and clenches her fingers onto a sharp jawline. She didn’t think she actually liked spitting and that was going to be her punishment, but who was she to say no when her baby girl was being so obedient. “Open wide and say ah.” Jinsoul quickly follows the orders. She wouldn’t ever dream of wanting someone to spit in her mouth. The Jinsoul before Sooyoung would be repulsed. However, the Jinsoul getting a strap buried inside her loved it.

Increasing her pace of sliding inside Jinsoul’s pussy she spits directly on her tongue. “Don’t move.” When the saliva starts to drip down from her mouth Sooyoung goes to catch it with her own tongue and raises back up to give the blonde a reward. The kiss is sloppy and wet. The smacking noises get louder as Sooyoung deepens the kiss. When she’s done she pushes the blondes face back and grabs onto hips. Giving a quick kiss to her throat she goes to ask Jinsoul to do the same to her, “Now you do it I like it when you’re dirty.”

Jinsoul looks down at Sooyoung who is hanging out her tongue for her. Hesitantly she spits a little but misses as it hits the side of Sooyoung’s mouth. Her throat is grabbed again and she’s pulled down to plump lips. Sooyoung groans through her teeth, “Lick it off.” The blonde obeys and licks her whole mouth making sure the saliva spreads. She flicks Sooyoung’s top lip as she feels the hand around her throat grip tighter.

Jinsoul is more than ready. Preparing herself Sooyoung places her hands on wide hips. She lifts Jinsoul up and pulls her back down. Jinsoul fumbles forward and lays her hands on Sooyoung’s stomach and stuffs her face in the crook of her neck. Sooyoung is making her lift all the way up to the tip and plunging her back down onto the hilt. The older woman is starting to get a little desperate when she hears all the wet noises. She doesn’t want to fuck Jinsoul just yet, “Ride me, hard baby.” The blonde on top huffs out as she brought back down to the hilt. Sooyoung is digging her nails into her hips and leans back as she starts to ride.

Straightening back up Jinsoul rolls her hips feverishly. The fullness is making her go a little crazy and the pressure is going to make her explode. Jinsoul grabs the hands on her hips and lifts them as she completely takes control. Sooyoung just watches as the blonde fucks herself on top. Jinsoul places the hands on her tits and she throws her head back. “Oh fuck Sooyoung it feels so good please.”

She watches as the blonde’s hips jerk so she listens to the desperate plea and maneuvers her hands back to the curvy waist and lifts it to where the strap is a little more than halfway inside her. “Hold on.” Jinsoul quickly places her hands back onto Sooyoung’s stomach and screams out when she feels the woman start thrusting her hips upward in a hard and fast pace.

The only thing Jinsoul can do is bit her lip and sit tight as she’s fucked hard. Sooyoung is pumping into her like crazy and the slapping noises of their skin is making the woman go dizzy. She grabs onto Jinsoul’s hair and pulls hard. She leans back onto her free hand to watch the silicone disappear in her pussy. The wetness coating the silicone as it slides in and out. The blonde is moaning like crazy as she feels her walls being abused. Sooyoung doesn’t slow down a bit still fucking her senseless. She subconsciously lifts herself up but Sooyoung wraps arms around her waist and entangles their legs and double times her pace.

The front of Sooyoung’s thighs are clapping her ass as the strap hilts inside with each thrust. It’s too much for Jinsoul as she wraps her arms around Sooyoung’s neck and holds on for dear life. The woman is grunting into her ear with each hard drive of her hips. Sooyoung tilts her face so she can lick on Jinsoul’s ear and dirty talk her, “How does it feel? You like it when I fuck your pussy like this?” Jinsoul doesn’t respond and just keeps holding on. When her hair is tugged back she knows she has to respond, “Yes, so m-much.”

Sooyoung continues to pull down on blonde locks and speaks directly on her jawline, “Yes what Jinsoul?” Sooyoung’s core is starting to get a little tired from all the thrusting but she needs to make sure Jinsoul cums before she even starts to slow. She lets go of her hair and slams her hand onto an already bouncing cheek. She grips onto the flesh hard when Jinsoul turns to rasp right into her ear, “fu-fucking my…pussy oh god!” Her words come out jumbled since the pressure inside her tummy is about to burst. She’s right on the edge of her release.

She lets out a strangled moan and falls forward when her orgasm hits her unexpectedly. “Fuck Sooyoung!” This orgasm was different than any other she’s had as she feels like she keeps falling down. There are no waves just hard slams of pleasure through her body as she twitches in Sooyoung’s arms since the woman had held onto her when she fell forward. It’s almost painful with the way she clenches around the strap inside her. Her walls constrict tightly as she winces.

After a few more spasms and the pulsing of her body fades out she apologizes since she came really fast. Sooyoung probably wanted to go much longer than that. Jinsoul nuzzles into a sweaty neck and kisses lightly. She purrs when Sooyoung starts rubbing up and down her back, “Don’t think I’m through with you I’m just letting you have a little break.” Her eyes shoot open at the words as she leans back to question the woman.

Jinsoul realizes there’s no point when she sees the sadistic look on Sooyoung’s face. She whimpers when the strap is pulled out of her and she’s thrown to the side. Sooyoung rolls her onto her belly and locks her wrists behind her back. She presses her body down on Jinsoul’s. She squirms when Sooyoung lays flushed against her and the strap is poking her in the ass. Lips come close to her ear as a husky voice runs through her mind, “You made quite a mess let me clean you up.” She moans when Sooyoung bites her lobe and tugs. She misses the heat of the other body when Sooyoung leans back and lifts her ass up.

Full of fear and excitement she pants out onto the blankets. The sweat is pouring from her as she feels her bound wrists being pushed down making her arch. Ass up and face down that seems to be Sooyoung’s favorite position for Jinsoul to be in. A moan that comes out guttural leaves her when she feels Sooyoung swipe her tongue up her sensitive sex. She wiggles around as the tongue roughly cleans her. The woman pulls back from Jinsoul’s pussy to give out a demand, “Stay put.” The blonde’s lip is now bleeding with how hard she’s bitten it.

Sooyoung is addicted to Jinsoul’s taste and more than anything she’d like to make her cum with her mouth. She has other plans though. Licking her mouth clean she sighs at the site of Jinsoul bent over. The car is suffocating now. With the humidity and smell of sex, Sooyoung glances at the fogged up windows. She goes back to her bag and pulls out red nylon rope. Quickly she ties Jinsoul’s wrist together. She knows how tight the knot can be this time around. To continue with her rope suspension she tugs on damp blonde hair so the girl can straighten up. She makes quick work of completely suspending the blonde in the red rope. The rope makes her ass look fatter when Sooyoung wraps the bondage around her thighs. When she’s finished she looks at her final product.

Jinsoul is gorgeous but the red rope really highlights her features. Sooyoung maneuvers the blonde to the middle of the blankets and stretches to grab her phone. She holds the camera up to take a shot. “Smile for me.” The blonde doesn’t smile though she only stares down with embarrassment. Sooyoung notices the hesitation so she starts a video and crawls toward Jinsoul to give her a passionate kiss. She’s quick to return the kiss and moans into Sooyoung’s mouth. The woman still videoing the whole thing pulls back and then captures Jinsoul’s desperate face.

Her smile is sinister as she re-watches the video. She’s decided that no matter what she’s going to try and keep Jinsoul forever. The blonde is a perfect match for her and Sooyoung’s never felt a fire like this and she’s slept with supermodels and celebrities before. The passion she has for her is unmatched and Sooyoung thinks of how amazing it feels to finally find her soulmate. She throws her phone back to the front and goes to lean back on the trunk door of the car’s interior.

“Come here baby girl sit on my lap.” Her breathing increases as Jinsoul awkwardly waddles over to Sooyoung. She huffs out with frustration as the woman laughs at her, “you know I wouldn’t look so stupid if you didn’t tie me up like a hog.” Sooyoung scoffs and shoots forward to grab the blonde and shows her strength by lifting her up and placing her on her lap. “You look amazing tied up and your effort to get to me was cute.”

“Don’t ever compare yourself to a hog. You’re beautiful.” Jinsoul sighs out at the sincere compliment. Sooyoung likes degrading people but not Jinsoul. She was too much of an angel to be talked down upon. She soaks in Jinsoul’s appearance in the red rope. Sooyoung doesn’t think she’s ever seen anything sexier. The bondage is tight on Jinsoul’s curve and the red looks delicious on her milky skin. She takes her hands and lets them explore her body enjoying the plumpness. She leaned her head back onto the cool window as she played with Jinsoul’s sensitive nipples.

She turns Jinsoul on her lap so that her back is faced to her front and threads her fingers through her hair. The blondes ass is making the strap press against her stomach. Jinsoul is straddling Sooyoung’s upper thighs and is panicking when she can’t see the woman’s face. She relaxes once the fingers on her scalp start to massage. Jinsoul chokes when Sooyoung starts to talk, “God I think I might get addicted to fucking you. You’re my little obedient submissive. That pussy is tight and I would know. You came around my fingers earlier…so good.”

She leans back some more to encourage Sooyoung. Her talking in that raspy tone did many things to Jinsoul. She starts to husk out again, “You rode me so well, I didn’t think you could take it but once again you went beyond my expectations.” Sooyoung was telling the truth. When the pretty black-haired Jinsoul walked into her playroom she thought to herself that she had a brat on her hands. The first session proved her wrong. The now blonde was meeting all of Sooyoung’s expectations of a perfect submissive. The delight she had when she found out Jinsoul was a masochist was unmatched.

It didn’t help that the blonde was so charismatic outside of their sexual encounters either. She was Sooyoung’s dream girl if she ever had one. She met her sexual desires and piqued her interest so much that she ended up falling in love like an idiot. Jinsoul was so fun to be around and made her feel alive. Jinsoul was also really fun to fuck.

Her seat on Sooyoung’s lap is a little awkward. It’s similar to a reverse cowgirl but it gets more complicated when Sooyoung pushes her back so her face goes back to the blankets. Jinsoul bites onto the cotton when Sooyoung slaps her ass forcefully. Sooyoung pulls her closer by her hips so she can get to work. Jinsoul lets out high pitched whines and whimpers with each impact. After each impact, Sooyoung either rubs or digs her nails into the abused cheeks.

Sooyoung ends her assault when they’re both panting. She leans her head back onto the window to catch her breath. She looks back down to the red welted ass, she needed to fuck Jinsoul soon. She grabs onto blonde hair and pulls up. “Come here I want to fuck you now.” Jinsoul knows what the strained voice meant. Sooyoung sounded so needy. Her tone was breathy and whiny. She pushes up on her knees and feels the strap that was poking her ass flop down to where it’s directly under her. Sooyoung takes the hand not tightly gripped in blonde hair to line the length back up.

She sighs when Jinsoul slides down much easier than last time. She has a particular position in mind but she wonders if Jinsoul is flexible enough. “Flatten your legs out.” With difficulty and a little help from Sooyoung, she gets out of her kneeling position. The strap is deep inside her and she can’t help but moan out at the fullness. Her moan turns into a squeak when Sooyoung grabs underneath her knees and lifts up.

Jinsoul falls back to flush against Sooyoung’s front with her legs up in the air. Sooyoung has her body in complete control and she feels a wave of arousal. Her ass in on Sooyoung’s stomach and the woman nuzzles her face between Jinsoul’s shoulder blades. The position is awkward and she can’t see herself enter Jinsoul but she knows she can get deep and hit her spot this way. She mumbles out onto the trembling muscles she can feel the bound wrist move between their bodies, “Are you ready.” Jinsoul mumbles out a weak yes and Sooyoung exerts her energy and slightly lifts Jinsoul by the grip on the back of her knees.

The whine is caught in her throat when Sooyoung starts to fuck her. The angle is amazing and the pace is just right. It’s hard and fast. The wet noises embarrass her as the woman slips the strap in and out with long strokes. She throws her head back to try and not overheat at the pleasure. Sooyoung is probably not human since she’s showing a crazy amount of endurance right now. She pumps into her aggressively and Jinsoul’s calves dangle in the air each time she thrusts in. She glances down to peak at herself being fucked unrestrained. She knots her eyebrows when she watches her tits bounce and shivers at the tight grip on the back junction of her knee. The strap doesn’t go all the way in due to the position but it’s big enough to still bring the pleasure of being plunged deep inside.

Jinsoul doesn’t know how long she’s gone when she feels a hand let go of her leg and reaches around to pressed onto her clit and rub vigorously. She screams as her bundle of nerves is abused and she squeezes her legs shut. Sooyoung pulls on the other to try and keep her spread as she pinches Jinsoul’s clit. “W-wait fuck -I’m -ah god Sooyoung going to cum!” Soon enough Jinsoul feels herself clench around the strap but she doesn’t get to enjoy it since Sooyoung goes back to grab her leg after playing with the swollen nub.

Jinsoul scrunches her eyes closed at the feeling of being fucked hard when she’s cumming. Her walls are trying to clench down but Sooyoung keeps pushing inside making the feeling so much more pleasurable. Her whole core is throbbing and the wet noises get louder as her pussy spasms out. She’s really tight right now so every time Sooyoung takes a long stroke the tip gets caught. She moans out when she spots her cum dripping down onto the strap. She closes her eyes because everything is making her brain short-circuit.

Sooyoung bites down on the skin when she hears the strained screams of her name. It’s all too much for Sooyoung as she feels herself clench around the silicone inside her. Her orgasm edges her to fuck Jinsoul a little faster and a lot harder. Her release feels too good as she whines and whimpers into the sweaty skin of the screaming blonde. Jinsoul doesn’t think her mind has been this blank. All she can focus on is the needy sounds of the woman fucking her and the strap pounding into her hitting her in that special spot. Her legs snap together when she feels her second orgasm crash into her first multiplying the pleasure.

She strains to tell Sooyoung that she’s coming again so the woman stops and pushes the length all the way in so Jinsoul can ride the orgasm out. The blonde thinks she feels her soul leave as she praises her savior that is Sooyoung. Her pussy throbs around the strap as she pants out strangled moans. Sooyoung is still nuzzling into her back mumbling incoherent words on her skin. After several minutes of intense pleasure, she finally comes down from the high going into an amazing post-orgasm daze. Sooyoung lifts her up to bring her off the plastic dick. Jinsoul sighs at the emptiness but purrs when Sooyoung kisses her deeply.

The ropes are loosened as she’s praised, “You did such a good job baby girl. You’re so fucking good to me.” Sooyoung was also feeling high. She usually didn’t come while fucking someone even with a double ended strap, but Jinsoul is just that good. There’s no denying that it was the best sex she’s had and it was only her second time with Jinsoul. When the ropes are finally stripped from her body she crawls off Sooyoung and lays flat on her belly panting.

She thinks about her exhaustion as she watches Sooyoung loosen the harness and pull the other end out of her. The woman winces a little but blows out in relief when it’s out and throws it somewhere in the car. She goes to kneel on her knees as she stares at the flattened out blonde. Jinsoul is fluttering her eyes open and closed as she reaches out to the kneeling woman only to get her hand slapped away.

She pouts and continues to wiggle her arm in Sooyoung’s direction, “no please I just let you fuck. I want you to hold me.” Sooyoung doesn’t respond and just watches the blonde flail her arm. Her eyes aren’t even open. Really the woman is about to have a stroke but she doesn’t know if it will be caused by Jinsoul’s cuteness or her irrational fear of being intimate. It’s out of her comfort zone the last time she cuddled someone beside Jinsoul it was her girlfriend in college. She remembers being grossed out by the stickiness of their bodies and even pushed her off after she fell asleep and ended up sleeping on the floor. They argued a lot about it, the fact that Sooyoung had the inability to be intimate besides sex.

She was afraid that if she were to cuddle right now with Jinsoul it would gross her out. She never wanted to feel that way with Jinsoul. The blonde on the floor finally opens her eyes when she notices she’s not getting what she wants but when she spots the strange look on Sooyoung’s face. She raises up to prop herself on her elbows and softly asks, “Sooyoung what’s wrong?” The blonde was confused when the woman snapped out of her daze and blurted nonsense, “I’m scared you’ll feel like a raw hotdog.”

Jinsoul tilts her head down, “What the fuck are you on about?”

The woman continues to look at Jinsoul with wide fearful eyes, “well I…I get grossed out when I cuddle people after sex.” The blonde nods it’s understandable but she can’t help but be disappointed. Before Sooyoung, the post-sex cuddle was the only good thing about it. She crawls up to the front to lay down and wrap some of the blankets over her. “Okay, I understand we don’t have to.” Sooyoung stares at the blonde wrapped up in the blanket. Her heart is in overdrive when Jinsoul pulls the blanket up over her face so that she’s peeking out.

They have a staring contest with each other. Sooyoung gives in to whine and crawl toward Jinsoul. She wasn’t grossed out the last time but Sooyoung wasn’t fully naked and sweaty. The blonde looked way too inviting though and Sooyoung just wanted to snuggle against her no matter how gross she felt. She stares at the blonde and smiles when her eyes blink in a cute manner. How could she not cuddle with Jinsoul when she was giving her the heart eyes.

“Open up the blanket.” Jinsoul flaps it up as Sooyoung hesitantly crawls in. Her fears fade away as Jinsoul wraps the blanket around her and pulls her closer by the waist. Jinsoul is like a heated pillow and Sooyoung further nuzzles her way into her embrace. Jinsoul giggles as lips tickle the skin between her neck and shoulder as the woman mumbles something stupid, “You don’t feel like a hot dog.” 

Sooyoung goes to entangle the limbs together as she smiles into warm skin. Maybe the reason she’s never liked intimacy was that she’s never felt comfortable enough with someone like she was with Jinsoul. Or maybe it was because she loved her and the soft skin flushed against hers. “Sooyoung you’re so weird.” She whines at the insult prompting the blonde to take back her words, “No! It’s a good thing I love it.” Both of the heart rates pick up at Jinsoul’s words.

It’s silent after that. Sooyoung smushes her face in Jinsoul’s chest as she starts to hear the faint snore of the girl that has her arms around her waist. She feels herself drifting off to sleep when thinks how cuddling could be her new favorite thing…but only when it was with Jinsoul.

…

Jinsoul was the first one to wake up and she frantically looked around. When she felts someone on her chest she looked down and Sooyoung had her cheek flat against her and was even drooling a little. Jinsoul’s heart swells at the little snores that the woman is letting out and the arms tightly wound around her waist.

She wants to check the time so she goes to peel the sleeping baby off her but it proves to be difficult since Sooyoung just holds on tighter and mumbles in her sleep. Jinsoul tears the limbs from her and the action wakes Sooyoung up. She peels her face off Jinsoul’s chest and raises up. The blonde gulps at the site. The woman looks ridiculously cute when sleepy and grumpy but Jinsoul also forgot she had nipple rings as her breast was exposed when the blanket slipped down.

To distract her mind she reaches in the front to check the time. It’s a little after three am but she knows Sooyoung has to teach dance lessons in the morning. She turns back to tell the woman but she freezes when Sooyoung is stifling a laugh. Sooyoung stops and gives her a serious look. Jinsoul narrows her eyes wondering what’s going through her head. “What?” She cringes at her voice that’s really raspy, probably from the sleep…and screaming so much.

Sooyoung tilts her head and reaches to rub the hair that’s sticking up everywhere. “Nothing it just looks like you got electrified.” Self-consciously Jinsoul goes to rub at her hair while the woman giggles in front of her.

After she gives up she tells the woman what she been meaning to tell her, “It’s after three we should probably get going. Don’t you have to work at 8?” Sooyoung nods and reaches for the blondes chin to pull her in for a chaste kiss. Dazed by the sweetness she watches Sooyoung get dressed in her backup clothes that were supposed to be for the stargazing. Jinsoul finds her clothes too and starts pulling them on. Sooyoung crawls to the front and has to help Jinsoul do the same since her knees are a little weak from all the exercise a few hours ago.

The car ride is silent but Jinsoul mumbles out something to help fight off the returning drowsiness, “We didn’t watch the stars.” She hears Sooyoung hum and feels her hand being intertwined with another. Sooyoung brings Jinsoul’s hand to her mouth and nudges it with her lips. Jinsoul smiles wide when soft words are spoken against her hand, “I’ll take you again someday. I’ll take you wherever you want.” She just simply says okay and squeezes her hand. Sooyoung places her hand in her lap and continues to drive.

Jinsoul is half asleep with Sooyoung pulls into a parking lot and turns off the vehicle. She goes to raise up but Sooyoung stops her with a hand on her chest. Jinsoul waits patiently as Sooyoung jumps out and runs to open the door for Jinsoul. She gives a toothy smile to the charming woman but stops when Sooyoung hands her the car and apartment keys. Jinsoul squeaks as Sooyoung unbuckles her belt and picks her up bridal style.

She kicks the door shut and ignores the protests. When Jinsoul keeps yapping she fake drops her so that it makes the blonde tightly hold on around her neck. She giggles at the odd noise she receives for her prank, “Shut and lock the door before my sister gets robbed of her baby.” Jinsoul rolls her eyes and locks the vehicle and Sooyoung starts to pack her to the building that’s quite a walk. She gets a little scared since she knows Sooyoung has to walk this late on nights after doing her dominatrix thing. “Sooyoung do you walk this late at night? Isn’t it dangerous?” Sooyoung sighs when she feels Jinsoul cling around her neck.

“No not really I have a Taser and sometimes the doorman will come and escort me back.” Jinsoul nods satisfied with the answer. She knows how bad it could be for a woman walking alone at night. They finally get to the apartment building and the woman tells Jinsoul the key code to get inside. When they finally make it to the door Sooyoung sits Jinsoul down and takes the keys from her to unlock the door. As she opens the door for Jinsoul to walk inside she talks in a funny voice, “Welcome to my humble establishment.”

Jinsoul walks in and imminently breathes in. It smells fresh and nice. Her apartment is neat and tidy but not as luscious as she thought it would be. There was a small living room and a full-size kitchen next to it and between there was a hallway that she assumed led to the bed and bath. Sooyoung wasn’t really materialistic when it came to her living space. She liked comfy and she’s lived alone since high school. Most of her money goes toward fashion.

Jinsoul continues to look around the cozy apartment but is interrupted when there’s a bunch of commotion at her feet. There was a fat tabby cat, a smaller orange one and a …uncooked chicken. The other two were adorable but Jinsoul had to express her disgust with the latter one, “ew Sooyoung your cat looks like a wrinkled ball sack.” Sooyoung gasps and goes to pick up said hairless cat and gives it some kisses. The cat seems sweet despite it looks as it rubs into Sooyoung’s cheek as she pouts at the blonde. Jinsoul can’t believe she’s gushing at the site.

It gets even worse when Sooyoung sits down and picks the other two to give them some love. She even hands Jinsoul the fat one when Sooyoung notices how she’s hovering beside her staring at the feline. Taking her shoes off she waits for Jinsoul to get done baby talking the unamused cat. The blonde gets embarrassed when she notices she’s being watched.

Sooyoung really needs to shower, but she wants Jinsoul to go with her. Ever since she cuddled up to her in the car it’s been downhill for the older woman. She blames Jinsoul for being too soft. Sooyoung just wants to cling onto her and not let go. Call her needy or whatever but to function from here on out she needed to at least touch the blonde in some way. The couples she used to gag at when they were being cuddly she now understood the amazing feeling. Her showers were to clear her thoughts and sing loudly but here she was. Her voice is a whisper when she asks the question, “Jinsoul do you want to go shower?”

The blonde nods and puts down the cat but not before giving it a quick kiss. When Sooyoung is peeling off her clothes she thinks about how much Jinsoul is rubbing off on her. People would think at first glance that she was cold and a little bit of a bitch. The only person besides her family who had seen through her ice wall was Vivi and that’s because the Chinese woman was some kind of psychic. This front was created when Sooyoung decided people just weren’t special enough to get close with. Call her egotistical but her standards were usually high and even then Sooyoung didn’t feel the need to open up to anyone since they just wanted her because she seemed unattainable.

Pushing Jinsoul under the water she giggles when the blonde drowns a bit under the water. When she met Jinsoul she was shocked at how intrigued she was. Jinsoul was different if anything she was out of Sooyoung’s league, she was too kind and warm for someone cold like her. Though she noticed the more time she spent with Jinsoul her walls were brought down piece by piece as Jinsoul’s warmth started to melt Sooyoung. The night she had taken Jinsoul’s sister and her friends out she hadn’t had that much fun in a while.

Not for a very long time she had felt that relaxed and free to be herself. Jinsoul was good for her. She was bringing out good qualities. Jinsoul was special…and special to her and she wanted to keep it that way. ‘Maybe forever.’ Sooyoung can’t help but smile widely as she lathers shampoo in Jinsoul’s hair. The blonde is scrunching her nose and making satisfied noises. She screams a bit when she gets some soap in her eye but continues to groan out, “God you’re fingers are like magic.” Sooyoung snorts and pushes her back under the water only to get drowned again.

Bubbling out the water she tries to add onto her statement, “They look like sausages though.” The older woman gasps and goes to wash her hair after moving the younger girl out of the way. Jinsoul stands behind the woman and watches the black locks dampen under the water. She pats on Sooyoung ass and takes back her insult, “I mean they’re cute and I love them but come on they look a little funny.” She’s full-on groping Sooyoung when her hand gets smacked away. Sooyoung just continues to wash the shampoo out before replying with a greasy smile, “Yeah I would know that you love them.” Jinsoul doesn’t get the remark but when she does she pinches Sooyoung making the woman yelp.

They finish washing up with the exception of some groping and get out of the shower. Jinsoul studies Sooyoung’s bare face as she towel dries her hair. Sooyoung looks focused on the task with her lip between her teeth. Strands of black hair stick to her face. Jinsoul has only seen fresh-faced Sooyoung on facetime but in person and this close is enchanting. The woman drying the blonde’s hair seems to notice that she’s being ogled at so without glancing down she asks her, “What is there something on my face?”

Jinsoul doesn’t really think long she just says what comes to mind, “No you’re just really beautiful.” A smile breaks out when she sees the blush on Sooyoung’s cheeks. The woman mutters out a small thank you and continues to dry her hair.

The younger girl is almost dozed off by the time her hair is dry so Sooyoung picks her up and carries her to bed. The blonde doesn’t really let go of Sooyoung when she tries to lay her down so she ends up crawling in the bed with Jinsoul on top of her. Content Jinsoul buries her face in the crook of Sooyoung’s neck and giggles. Sooyoung has a tougher time since her heart is beating fast due to the girl wrapped around her tightly. The woman shivers when Jinsoul whispers into her neck, “Sooyoung I really like you.” She takes her hands and rubs them up and down her back. She wants to take off tomorrow so she can pamper the girl but she knows that it would probably not be the best idea. She softly mutters back into slightly dry blonde hair that she feels the same. They’re both lying to each other but there are different fears and reasons to why they won’t exactly say it.

Sooyoung thinks the younger girl is finally asleep when she listens to steady breathing. Jinsoul surprises her though when she speaks back out, “tomorrow when you get back can we cuddle like this for hours it’s sooo nice.” Sooyoung giggles and wraps her arms around Jinsoul’s waist. She wants nothing more than that either. This is what she’s wanted for a long time but was just afraid of it…too afraid of asking and sounding needy. “Anything for you baby.” Jinsoul sighs out and goes silent.

Shortly the woman being smothered by her body hears the faint snores. Sooyoung snuggles into her and sighs. She could see herself doing this every night and scolds herself for not doing it sooner. When she’s sure Jinsoul is dead asleep she leans down to kiss her head and mumble something she’s not quite ready to say to her consciously.

“Jung Jinsoul please be mine forever.”


	7. Mimosas

In a deep slumber Jinsoul groans when she’s shaken from it. Clingy onto the warm body trying to escape she murmurs out a plea but it’s muffled by skin. The body freezes for one moment and continues to attempt escape. Jinsoul doesn’t want the warmth to go away so she wraps her legs around a tiny waist and smiles when she hears the deep sigh. Accepting defeat and the chance of being late for her first dance class of the day Sooyoung wraps her arms back around Jinsoul. The blonde feels too good with her face buried in Sooyoung’s neck. The woman is rubbing circles in her lower back making her body tingle. 

Sooyoung has been awake for almost an hour now. When she woke up with Jinsoul’s limb entangled with her she freaked out for a moment. As she laid there with the blonde in her arms she soon becomes comfortable with Jinsoul’s weight on top of her. The body made her feel grounded and safe. She held onto her tightly letting herself drown in the fluttering feelings. Sooyoung would have never thought that she would love waking up with someone in her arms, but here she was smiling like an idiot snuggling to a snoring blonde. 

She spent the hour thinking solely about Jinsoul. Her attachment to her was getting stronger, the fear and insecurities were also getting stronger. These feelings she had were not in her control. It was new territory for her since she had always been in control of her life. Rules had been placed and she followed them closely never letting herself get ahead of herself keeping her distance when she got overwhelmed. With Jinsoul she couldn’t help herself, she made her happy and she wanted to chase that no matter how helpless she felt.

And that was the problem. If Jinsoul wanted to she could ruin Sooyoung. The possibility of rejection was something Sooyoung never had to worry about. She couldn’t even bring herself to think about going back to the life she had before Jinsoul. Heartbreak was a feeling Sooyoung never wanted to experience. She decided she wanted to keep control of her inevitable fall. Their relationship was fine the way it was right now if it went any further Sooyoung would end up giving everything to Jinsoul and she wasn’t quite ready for a commitment like that. 

If it was kept this way the possibility of her hurting Jinsoul or vice versa would be less likely than if they were to start saying ‘ _I love you’_ and took it further _._ Even though Sooyoung felt the words were inadequate to describe the feelings she had for her she knew they were strong enough to be dangerous. Thoughts of forever were too liquid. Sooyoung needed something solid and this point they were at was enough for her. She dreaded the day Jinsoul wanted more, afraid of the same outcome of her last relationship.

Sooyoung wasn’t effected by the break up then but now? She doesn’t think she could ever truly recover from it. If Jinsoul wanted more than this could she bring herself to give in or would it end with her heart broken. The day that Jinsoul says the three stupid words was the day Sooyoung loses the last strand of control over her heart. What if her love wasn’t what Jinsoul wanted after all? Or if it wasn’t good enough? What if she realized she could find better? There was too many what ifs that Sooyoung couldn’t answer. She wanted to keep the relationship at a standstill not wanting to steer into the dangers of the unknown.

She doesn’t want to see the day come where one of them actually takes it a step further.

Signing out her negative thoughts she softly whispers to the blonde who is already going back to sleep, “I have to go get ready Jinsoul.” Jinsoul wishes Sooyoung would just shut up and go back to sleep. Her body is too soft like a pillow. She wants to stay here all day if the woman would let her. When Sooyoung pinches her that’s when she knows her wish isn’t going to come true. Rolling over to let Sooyoung wiggle out from underneath she whines when her personal heater finally gets up. 

Missing the warmth she soon follows but as soon as she stands she has to immediately sit back down and when she does that she squeaks at the soreness in her lower half. Grumbling at a now laughing Sooyoung she flips the annoying woman the finger. Sooyoung only wipes her tears from her scrunched up eyes, “already did that boo that’s why you can’t walk.” She leans down to catch her breath from laughing but her back pops loudly at the action making her twitch in pain and humiliation. Jinsoul has to hold her stomach from the embarrassed look on the woman’s face, “want to talk shit again?”

Now Sooyoung is the one grumbling at a laughing idiot as she turns to disappear. Jinsoul lets her laughter die down as she lays back down and situates herself under the covers before grabbing her phone. She scrolls through the messages and notifications after saving all the photo’s that she sent herself from Sooyoung’s phone. For once she thanks herself for having dumbass tendencies. She snorts at a particular text Jungeun had sent and replies back.

[Kim Lippie]: Tell me if I have to call 911, you know the only the stars you gon’ be gazing is the ones after you nut.

[Jinsoul]: Jungeun, I got my shits destroyed I can’t even walk right now. We cuddled after though :]

[Kim Lippie]: So you just let her handicap your ass and get all cheezy with you smh

[Jinsoul]: Oh she did more than that…she beat it up with no breaks in between I don’t even know how many times I came.

[Kim Lippie]: Yeah I’m blocking you now

The blonde makes sure Sooyoung isn’t coming back before she calls Jungeun. She giggles when she hears the mumbled sleepy voice of her roommate, “Jungeun are you awake.” 

The other blonde huffs over the line, “Yes dumbass I’m awake you think my spirit texted you? Anyways how’s her stroke game? Please feel free to leave out the details though.” 

Jinsoul starts out with a breathy tone, “I want to have her babies oh my god it’s insane Jungeun I thought I was going to pass out from how hard she was going.” She felt the shivers down her spine thinking about last night. Sooyoung really knew how to break her. Jinsoul wasn’t complaining though as long as Sooyoung put her back together after handling her in a not so gentle way.

“Bitch her dick is fake how the fuck you going to have her babies,” Jungeun says with a snort.

She only rolls her eyes. It was just an exaggeration although she wouldn’t mind if one day in the future when they’re married and in love and moved somewhere nice they would maybe adopt or something. She had already made her mind up that Sooyoung was the one and was determined to be with her for forever. Jinsoul had spent hours just thinking of the possible futures, making her giddy with happiness. “Shut up! I was just saying but like the sex wasn’t the only thing amazing she’s so cute and goofy. You wouldn’t think she would be such a softie…” Jinsoul waits for a moment and listens for the other woman, “god Jungeun I’m so in love.” She had told Jungeun her feelings for Sooyoung already but was waiting for the right moment to tell the woman her heart belonged to. She just needed a little time and courage.

“Ah yeah! Let’s call the woman who disrespected your pussy a softie. But really Jinsoul honestly I’m happy for you. She seems like she treats you well…besides the whole like getting rag dolled while getting fucked part.”

Jinsoul is about to thank her unusually nice roommate but cuts herself off when she hears Sooyoung feet shuffling on the floor, “Wait she’s coming back, love you, I’ll call you later.” She throws her phone to the side forgetting about it for the time being. Jungeun would probably get an ear full for hours once Sooyoung has gone to do her usually cute routine of teaching kids how to dance. Jinsoul already probably annoys Jungeun with how much she talks about Sooyoung but the blonde thinks this is her payback for the many nights Jungeun made her stay up just so she could talk about Jiwoo. 

The blonde smiles widely as she watches Sooyoung with a plate in hand with a glass of milk in the other. Carefully she sits the steaming food beside Jinsoul whose mouth is already water on the nightstand beside the bed. Sooyoung smiles and reaches forward to grab a puffy cheek, “Pancakes for the baby.” Jinsoul rolls her eyes at the clearly sarcastic tone and reaches for the plate to devour the sweet breakfast but Sooyoung quickly picks the food back up and hold it from her. She narrows her eyes with her lips in a line, “If you get syrup on my sheets I’ll beat your ass.” 

Rolling her eyes at the threat she reaches back for the plate only for it to be swayed away from her grasp again. It was like Sooyoung was trying to make her beg for them, “Oh and not in the way you like it.” Jinsoul pauses and gives Sooyoung her signature pout. The woman who was just laughing at the whine she received when she made her joke freezes at the blonde’s face. She feels her face flare up at how cute it is and is so distracted by the pouty lips that the plate in her hand is snatched from her grasp. Sooyoung grumbles to herself as the blonde happily munches on her breakfast in bed. 

Jinsoul enjoys her food and moans at the taste in her mouth. Sooyoung must have been a great cook but really pancakes weren’t that hard to make. Jinsoul is inhaling the pancakes when she gets a visitor. Or three visitors really. Two cats and a rat make their way up to Jinsoul and paw at her leg and looking at Jinsoul with beady eyes. She has to hold the plate up when the fat one takes a swipe at it. When Sooyoung’s prized possession rubs up on her bare leg she gags and squirms away from its touch. She screams at the cats as they meow at her, “Get back nasties these are mine…Sooyoung Evangelista feels like raw chicken.” 

Jinsoul takes another bite and mocks the cats for some reason she thinks they would understand she was making fun of them. When Jinsoul looks up to tell Sooyoung to control her animals she chokes on her pancake when she gets an eye full of ass and naked skin. The woman simply watches the blonde choking and the cats taking the opportunity from Jinsoul dying to eat out of the plate as she beats on her chest. Continuing to casually put on her clothes she laughs when Jinsoul finally stops coughing and whines when she sees that her plate is been taken over. Grumbling she puts the plate on the floor so the little monsters can finish it off. 

It was really good and Jinsoul’s disappointed there isn’t any left. Each cat looks like a stuffed turkey especially the hairless one. Jinsoul perks back up when Sooyoung makes her way back over stunting in her dance outfit that shows off her curves and abs. Jinsoul loves the way the red Adidas pants hug onto her hips. When Sooyoung is finally close enough she pulls her tummy to her face so she can plant light kisses. Sooyoung only giggles and threads her fingers through Jinsoul’s hair so she can give her a head massage.

She leans down to kiss the syrup off Jinsoul’s lips. The last one is longer than a peck and she pulls Jinsoul’s head back and stares at her features. She can’t help herself when she breaks out into a huge smile when the blonde makes a silly face, “god you’re so cute it’s kinda gross.” Jinsoul pouts again so Sooyoung has to kiss it away. Her heart beat feels heavy in her chest as she pulls away.

The morning light was glowing behind Jinsoul slowly filling up the room around them. There was something so alluring about Jinsoul. She wasn’t like the light spilling in but she gave the same warmth. Her looks were softer than the brightness and it reminded Sooyoung of the soft glow from a sunset instead but she knew Jinsoul was more beautiful than that. Jinsoul was too gorgeous for the world. The room got warmer as she admired the pretty face she adored so much making her mind a little hazy.

Lost in the little world she had made, imbedding Jinsoul’s charming features in her head she realized it might be too late to put this feeling at a standstill. She leans back further not wanting to get enveloped entirely into Jinsoul before she skips out on work all together. With one last quick kiss she locks eyes with her flicking back and forth between each one, “I’ll be home later, there’s more pancakes in the kitchen. Don’t be too mean to my babies.” She releases her grip from the back of Jinsoul’s neck to go and pick up her bags. She curses at herself for being too caught up in the moment.

Jinsoul only smiles at the words. Maybe Sooyoung considers her apart of her home now or at least she hopes so. She watches Sooyoung disappear from the room blowing her a kiss goodbye. Her whole body is buzzing with warmth and giddiness. After an hour of rolling around in the silk sheets and getting friendly with Sooyoung’s ‘ _babies_ ’ Jinsoul decides to get up and do what she does best. Slowly raising herself off the bed since she’s still a little tender from last night she walks around Sooyoung’s bedroom to snoop. 

Her first destination in the closet, curious she slings the door open to only close it right back shut. ‘ _Wrong door_.’ It seemed like Sooyoung had two different closets because that one was filled with nothing but latex and things that Jinsoul wasn’t so sure about. Embarrassed she walks over to the other door and opens it with a variety of clothes hung up and a messy drawer inside. Jinsoul hums at the unique fashion sense Sooyoung has. When her eyes land on an oversized black sweater she’s quick to take it out.

Breathing in the smell of fabric softener and a hint of Sooyoung’s perfume she quickly puts it on already finding herself wanting Sooyoung to come back already even though it’s an hour. Continuing her tour of the woman’s crib she skips the bathroom that’s the in the hallway between her bedroom and living area. In the hallway she looks at the various pictures Sooyoung has hung up. Most of them are with her sisters and mother and some are with who she assumed was her dad. Jinsoul snorts when one particular picture has Sulli’s husbands face marked out with ‘ _pig_ ’ written underneath. 

Jinsoul still wanted to know more about that hatred, maybe she would ask Sooyoung later. Moving to the living room she doesn’t find much. There’s just a TV and a book case filled with movies. Jinsoul notices that most of them are either animated, scary or comedies. She’s disappointed when she finds no romantic movies not even romantic comedies. She guesses Sooyoung isn’t that perfect but maybe she could bring around to the joys of watching a cheesy movie. There’s one part of the shelf that has some books and cds. Jinsoul doesn’t recognize any of the books but they all look like complicated reads. Sooyoung has an interesting taste in music too, mostly they seem like soul singers.

Hoping over the cats at her feet she goes to the stack of pancakes that’s sitting neatly on a plate on the dining table. There is a ton of stuff on the other side of the table so Jinsoul guess that Sooyoung usually doesn’t eat her dinner here and uses it for storage instead. Picking up the pancakes among the stacks of magazines and boxes she starts to devour them one by one. When she’s finished with her share and even giving the beasts underneath her feet some she raids the cabinets. The cats at her feet seemed to warn her when she opened up a particular one and gets hit with a strong smell. The cereal cabinet is always a great place to hide your weed. Scanning through the boxes she picks out the one she knows the smell is coming from. 

“Fruity pebbles you’re a winner baby,” Jinsoul takes the box and searches for the surprise only to not find it. Pouting she looks up and realization dawns on her when she sees the cinnamon toast crunch. When she checks that box she finds a lot more weed than she expected. Getting a little dizzy from the smell she puts it back up and continues her exploration. After she’s satisfied with her investigation of Sooyoung’s apartment to make sure she’s not some axe murderer Jinsoul slides back to the bedroom with her bag on her back and three cats on her feet.

Her apartment is nice and cozy. It’s the right amount of space for Jinsoul. It seems so Sooyoung to Jinsoul with the simplistic with a little bit of flashiness here and there. She could see herself staying here a lot whenever Sooyoung would let her.

Maybe someday. She could call this home too.

… 

Sooyoung jingles the keys to open her apartment door. She was always happy to be home but today she was more than happy. She was excited for this evening since she got a few groceries primarily consisting of Jinsoul’s favorite foods and a surprise for her. Sooyoung scolded herself for being too obvious that she was head over heels for the blonde after her conjured plan this morning. She couldn’t help herself though, the look on the blonde’s face whenever she spoiled her was too cute to pass up. So she made a quick detour to get the things that would make Jinsoul happy, if not happier.

Opening it up a little too quickly to get to her surprise on the other end she shouts before putting her things down, “I’m home!” To her disappointment she only gets one tiny meow for a greet back. Picking up the fatty she questions him, “Hey tubbie where’s all the girls?” Letting the cat snuggle into her she walks back to the bedroom since she checked the kitchen before laying down the groceries hiding the surprise under the table and glanced through the living room for the girl she’s missed so much.

During her dance lesson today she scolded herself for thinking about Jinsoul so much. Usually she enjoyed every second spent with the children she almost seen every day with but she couldn’t help wishing the day would be over so she could go home. This was her first time coming home to someone in seven years and even back then she dreaded it knowing that she wouldn’t have the evening to herself. When she steps in the bedroom her heart explodes.

Jinsoul is holding Whiskers like a baby and Evangelista is situated on her lap curled up and sleeping. Sooyoung scans over the various notes and books scattered across the sheets. The girl in _her_ sweatshirt is currently baby talking the cat pawing at her nose. Sooyoung has an intense desire to be in the cat’s position right now. Jinsoul looks up from the cat and finally notices the woman standing there frozen with a cat in her arms. Sooyoung watches the lips stretch as Jinsoul gives her a sparkling smile making her cheeks puff up. 

It feels like someone set Sooyoung up due to how quickly her heart is beating, too fast to be healthy. Jinsoul watches her closely as she makes her way to the bed and plops down on it. Just as Sooyoung thought Jinsoul couldn’t get any cuter she twirls her hair with the hand that’s not preoccupied with the cat and makes her voice soft, “Sooyoungie did you miss me?” Sooyoung only blinks at the blonde too dumbfounded by Jinsoul’s ability to make her brain into mush with her flirtatious manners. She doesn’t have to think long because Jinsoul leans forward to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. Sooyoung wishes she could come home to this every day. 

On the other hand Jinsoul is having the time of her life. After getting back in bed she first called Jungeun to gush over Sooyoung, while this was happening it seemed like all the cats had cuddled up to her. She even started to warm up to Evangelista. When Jungeun was tired of her yapping she simply hung up making the blonde pout at the rudeness but soon her attention was easily swayed by the cats surrounding her. She painted all their nails and instead talked to them about Sooyoung since they seemed to love her just as much.

Jinsoul had finally made herself look over her notes but after a couple hours the cats soon took over those too. Now she was distracted by the flushed face woman in a bun sitting across from her. She puts the cat down to rub at Sooyoung’s face pinching at her cheeks and cooing at her, “Ah Sooyoung you look so cute in a bun. Did you have a good day? How was the kids? Listen I painted you-.” Jinsoul was shut up with a long kiss. She smiled into it as she felt Sooyoung tug on her sweater to pull her forward. Dropping the cat and crawling over to straddle Sooyoung’s waist she cups the warm face in her hands.

Sooyoung pulls back to lay her head on Jinsoul’s chest and starts mumbling out words, “I missed you I thought about you all day and the kids were alright.” The blonde rolls her eyes at the monotone voice she pulls the head back to look into her eyes. They’re different today. Sooyoung seems relaxed right now and her eyes are soft as she smiles for Jinsoul. She only giggles at the woman and pulls her back to her chest. Sooyoung saying those simple words made her giddy as she squeezed the body she was attached to. The arms around her waist get a little tighter. “I painted your cat’s nails,” her statement comes out a breathy. Sooyoung’s warmth is making her insides turn into knots.

The reply is muffled by the fabric of the sweater, “I noticed.”

Jinsoul squeals when she feels her lower back being pinched pushing on the woman’s shoulder but she doesn’t let up, “Yeah? Did you like them?” 

Before Sooyoung buries her face back into Jinsoul’s chest she quickly answers, “No they’re ugly.” Offended Jinsoul pushes the woman away and hops off of her. “Sooyoung that’s not nice! I spent a good hour on all of them.” Jinsoul says it with a hint of seriousness not really being able to keep the straight face as Sooyoung sits on the edge of the bed hunched over swiping for the blonde’s clothes so she can bring her back into her lap.

She gives up and looks up with narrowed eyes. Jinsoul stares back at her not obeying Sooyoung’s silent command. Jinsoul puts her hands behind her back and teeters on her heels, “you know I missed you a lot I thought about you all day.” The last part of the sentence plays in her mind. ‘ _That’s why I’m wearing your sweater because it smells like you._ ’ Jinsoul watches closely for Sooyoung’s features to change. Her eyes widen a bit and she blushes a little deeper than before. Sooyoung smiles at the cute blonde and tries her best to lure her back over, “Baby girl come here.” 

Jinsoul doesn’t obey because there’s a glint in Sooyoung’s eyes that scream danger, if she were to go over right now it would probably lead to something that Jinsoul isn’t quite ready for. So swallows the nerves down and shakes her head, “No you’ll try something funny.” Jinsoul knows she made a mistake when Sooyoung’s eyes only get darker. Jinsoul hates how fast she can change her mood. Just moments ago she was cheesing looking impossibly cute in her dance outfit and bun but now she’s leaning back on her elbows giving Jinsoul a coy smirk. Of course the shirt had to ride up and show her abs.

Sooyoung bites her lip and looks Jinsoul up and down. The blonde has been testing her patience recently. Since Jinsoul has become more comfortable with her she hasn’t been very obedient. Maybe Sooyoung needed to remind her just exactly what happened when she didn’t follow instructions. “I thought you missed me?” She lets her lips form a pout as she raises up to pat and rub on her own thighs offering Jinsoul the seat. The action makes Jinsoul clench her fists. She’s determined to not let the sultry tone win her over. So she darts off.

Jinsoul screams when she hears Sooyoung closely follow behind her. Dodging the cats at her feet she goes to the kitchen to stand behind the table. Sooyoung is on the other side biting back a smile and goes one way only for Jinsoul to maneuver around the table. Jinsoul jerks around the table to keep her distance from the maniac that’s just mirroring her every move. She knows that Sooyoung is faster than her so she can only pray for the time that Sooyoung finally grabs her doesn’t kill her.

Every time Sooyoung goes to grab at Jinsoul the blonde releases an embarrassing scream making the woman laugh a little too loud. Sooyoung is tired of the cat and mouse game so she finally tries and runs fast enough to stun the blonde. Jinsoul’s flight or fight mode kicks in but she has no room to run so she reaches behind her to grab an object for her defense. 

Sooyoung pins her against the counter when she whips a…wooden spoon out in front of Sooyoung’s face. The woman just presses her body into Jinsoul’s trapping her between the counter. The spoon goes into Sooyoung’s cheek as she purses her lips trying not to laugh. With hands on both sides of her and a warm body against hers Jinsoul’s defenses are slowly deteriorating. Sooyoung snorts when she asks the blonde who’s now staring at her lips, “What are you going to do with that? Stab me?” 

Jinsoul shakes her head and leans into Sooyoung the spoon now slipping from her grip, “Yeah…uh I’ll find a way.” She can’t resist the plump lips anymore as she drops the spoon and grabs the back of Sooyoung’s neck to pull her towards her. Sooyoung almost has her welcome home kiss until a knock on the door makes the blonde freeze. Desperate for the soft lips to be on hers she pleads out, “Ignore it Jinsoul.” 

The blonde finds her opportunity for escape when the person knocks again and Sooyoung takes her eyes off of Jinsoul for one second. She ducks under the arm and sprints to the door. Ignoring the whines behind her she opens the door to find someone very familiar. She’s frozen in the doorway as she stares at a very gorgeous woman that looks way too much like Sooyoung. The woman only smiles at Jinsoul and looks around awkwardly. She takes a dainty finger and gestures to her face with a raised brow, “Is there something on my face?” She even talks like Sooyoung too. 

Sooyoung finally catches up and wraps an arm around Jinsoul’s shoulders and greets her sister, “Sunmi you weren’t supposed to be here until later.” Her older sister shrugs and gives her a knowing look, “I was bored. Did I interrupt something?” Sooyoung pulls Jinsoul into her further. Jinsoul snuggles into Sooyoung’s side and flicks her gaze back and forth. Sunmi is tilting her head giving her a suspicious smile while Sooyoung keeps her guard up. Jinsoul doesn’t think Sooyoung has ever looked this possessive.

Her voice is smooth, “Jinsoul right?” She nods and Sooyoung informs her just who this mysterious woman is before them, “Jinsoul this is my bitch ass older sister Sunmi.” Sunmi reaches forward to touch Jinsoul but gets her hand smack away. Jinsoul lets out a noise as Sooyoung turns body away from the door and hugs the blonde tighter. Pointing her finger in the woman’s face she warns her, “No you keep those grubby hands away from her.” Jinsoul wishes she could see the exchange but her face is in Sooyoung’s chest since a hand on the back of head is keeping her there.

Sooyoung flares her nostrils when the woman takes a step forward, “Ah Subongi you know sharing is caring. She’s gorgeous just let me take a closer look.” Jinsoul feels herself blushing at the dark tone and presses her face into her savior’s chest a little more and wraps her arms around the bare waist. Sunmi notices the clinginess and studies Sooyoung’s face once more. She’s actually serious and it shocks Sunmi. Swiping the finger out of her face she almost spills a secret, “So you weren’t lying when you said she’s th-.” 

Sooyoung cuts the sentence off by putting her hand on Sunmi’s mouth. Jinsoul tries to raise up but her face is smushed back down. The woman mouths out a warning to her sister. The only people she’s opened up about Jinsoul is Sunmi and Vivi. Sooyoung trusted Vivi more with her secrets than her own sister, she would only tell a secret if she knew it would benefit the person in some way. Sunmi on the other hand just wanted to stir shit up at any given chance. 

Her hand is pulled off and a now aggravated Sunmi explains the reason for her visit. “I want my Cadillac back I’m tired of looking like an idiot in that tiny ass clown car.” Sooyoung rolls her eyes and peels Jinsoul off of her. The blonde looks a little sleepy from being against the comfy chest for too long. Jinsoul’s hand is grabbed as she watches Sooyoung retrieved her keys and pull her out of the apartment. Sooyoung leads the way with Jinsoul tucked into her side. Sunmi observes the couple as she follows with a distance behind.

Sooyoung had never been this clingy with a girl. She’s also never talked to Sunmi about a girl like this either. It was like Sunmi was thrown back into her college years when the little asshole was in high school talking about all the cute girls she saw in lunch that day. Sunmi had always guided Sooyoung unlike Sulli who prided herself on being the good little daughter of the trio. While Sunmi divulged herself with parties and sex she seemingly influenced Sooyoung too. Sooyoung was much shyer and awkward so she didn’t follow in Sunmi’s footsteps with the joys of the party life. However that didn’t stop her from becoming a player. 

She and Sooyoung would always talk about their sexual endeavors and even at one point they made it a competition on who could break more hearts. Some occasions they would even play the same girl ruining them in the process. While Sunmi enjoyed people begging for her Sooyoung was the opposite. She was a complainer and always found it annoying when people caught feelings for her. They weren’t great people when it came to love and Sunmi didn’t seem to care. On the other hand Sooyoung always was disappointed only going through so many people because she was desperate to find a connection besides a physical one.

The last time Sooyoung had a girlfriend she would always call Sunmi to gripe about the poor girl. Sunmi even had to turn down a bribe from Sooyoung when she asked her to seduce her so she would break up with her since Sooyoung didn’t have the heart to do it. The night Sooyoung had called Sunmi and told her she had begun dating someone she was shocked. Expecting to get an earful from her whiney little sister ‘ _which was annoying’_ instead she was proven wrong when her sister in an airy tone spoke of this seemingly perfect _Jinsoul_. The younger woman never had talked so sweetly about something other than her cats. Sunmi couldn’t believe what she was hearing at the woman went on and on about this girl. When she asked Sooyoung what the catch was all she got was ‘ _Huh? Oh there’s no catch I just think she might be the one._ ’

So here Sunmi was smiling at her idiot sister as she pestered this gorgeous blonde named Jinsoul. Sunmi was rooting for her sister since this girl seemed to bring a lot of happiness to Sooyoung and even put up with her. Sooyoung was charming but she could become annoying very quickly. Sunmi gave props to this blonde. Her sister may be the prettiest one out of all of them but her personality was the most intense but Jinsoul seemed to like it since she was smiling every time Sooyoung would poke at her. 

Jinsoul catches the hands pitching at her sides and holds them. They finally make it to the Cadillac with Sunmi stopping right beside them. Sooyoung informs the latter and opens up the trunk to get the blankets and such she forgot to get out, “I left some stuff in there where we went stargazing.” Sunmi rolls her eyes at the words stargazing. ‘ _Since when did Sooyoung do that_?’ When Sooyoung peaks in her face flames up and Sunmi seems to notice. Jinsoul watches in fear when she also spots the thing that embarrassed Sooyoung so much. The strap is laying out in plain sight. So is the rope and Sooyoung’s latex clothes. Jinsoul takes action when Sooyoung pushes her sister’s face with her hands and climbs in to grab the stuff. 

Sunmi curses and goes to fight Sooyoung but the woman keeps her at bay. Jinsoul makes quick work on getting everything in the bag and grabs the strap, “ew gross.” She almost falls out the vehicle but she accidently drops the bag on the ground. Jinsoul kicks the bag out of view and places the strap behind her back so Sunmi doesn’t get to know exactly what went down in the back of her Cadillac. Finally pushing the offender off Jinsoul watches as Sunmi angrily spits at Sooyoung, “What the fuck Sooyoung?” 

Sooyoung smiles and scratches the back of her neck, “There was an um…bee on your face.” 

She receives a glare in response, “Bee? Dumbass its cold out there isn’t any around.” 

To piss Sunmi off even more Sooyoung shrugs, “Okay well maybe your face is just ugly.” Before she can punch the smug look on her sister’s face she spots a man walking behind a red faced and obviously nervous Jinsoul. The man is smiling until he looks down. He jumps in fear and gasps looking between the three women. Quickly turning back the other way he came from. 

Sunmi moves to see what’s behind Jinsoul but Sooyoung follows her to block her view, “Move out the damn way.” Sooyoung only continues to prevent her discovery so she shoots forward to put her in a head lock. Jinsoul whines when she sees Sooyoung struggling but she demands Jinsoul to stay put. Jinsoul can’t stand it and moves with her arms coming out from behind her back to save her lover. When Sunmi sees just what was behind her back she releases Sooyoung to smack her on the back of her head.

Her voice comes out too loud for comfort, “You fucked in my Cadillac!” While Jinsoul is dying in embarrassment Sooyoung seems to find the situation hilarious. Sunmi is fuming when the woman laughing wheezes out, “So what about it? Might want to check your coil springs though.” 

Jinsoul blushes a deep red and hides her face in her hands. This is the first family member of Sooyoung’s she’s met and of course something like this would happen. Sunmi rolls her eyes and smirks, “Oh really well maybe you need to check your back. Aren’t you getting a little too old for this kind of stuff Subongi?” Jinsoul jerks her hands off her face to look at Sooyoung who had suddenly stopped laughing. 

Her face is tense and Jinsoul swears she sees the sparks flying. It seemed Sooyoung’s sister had hit a nerve. Jinsoul eyes widen when Sunmi turns to look at her and speaks with a condescending tone, “Jinsoul you know soon enough you’ll probably have to pushing her around in wheelchair. You don’t strike me as a nurse either.” Jinsoul’s jaw is open and watches the chaos unfold when Sooyoung pushes Sunmi but she’s quick to hold her back.

Sunmi only laughs and throws the BMW keys to her. Sooyoung scoffs and throws the Cadillac keys a little too hard. Jinsoul keeps a hold on Sooyoung’s waist with one hand afraid of a fight breaking out if she doesn’t. “Let’s have mimosas tomorrow,” Sunmi says this with a breath twirling the keys on her finger. Jinsoul feels Sooyoung lean back into her as she crosses her arms, “What are we? Housewives?” 

Sunmi flips her off and walks around to go get in her car, “I’ll pay.” With that statement Sooyoung perks up and agrees. Sunmi shouts a quick goodbye getting in her vehicle and driving off. When the vehicle is out of the parking lot Sooyoung leans her head back and lets out a deep sigh. She turns to face Jinsoul with a scowl, “you have to be more careful, that could have been my dad you know.” The blonde pouts and puts the…sticky object in the bag and zips it up. She just didn’t like seeing Sooyoung getting hurt even though Sunmi only had her harmless head lock.

When they make it back to the apartment Sooyoung takes a hold on Jinsoul and lifts her over her shoulders and throws her over the couch. Before Jinsoul can get back up something is shoved in her face with a serious command above, “I’m fixing dinner sit there and be quite.” Jinsoul blinks and pulls the soft pillowy like object away from her. Even though Jinsoul was told to be quite she squeals out kicking her legs in the air hugging the stuffed Moomin in her arms tightly. Jinsoul wanted to go and kiss Sooyoung all over the face but she was too busy gushing over the new piece to her plushy collection.

Back in the kitchen Sooyoung is biting back a smile as she prepares to cook. The small noises of happiness coming from the couch are letting her know she did well choosing her gift. Jinsoul puts the plushy to the side as she raises from the couch to watch the woman open up various cabinets. Lifting herself up and she skips towards Sooyoung to thank her. Jinsoul peaks over her shoulder but doesn’t catch what’s being prepared when she gets a palm to the face. Sooyoung doesn’t turn to look at her when she scolds her, “Go sit down.”

Pouting she wraps her arms around Sooyoung’s waist and rests her head on her shoulder, “I just wanted to thank you, let me help.” Jinsoul gets nudged off again and a finger pointed in her face. “Get back you animal.” The blonde furrows her brows in offense. Rolling her eyes she backs away and leans on the dining table. Sooyoung continues to cook until she speaks out, “if you want to help the plates are in that cabinet right there.” Jinsoul looks at where the woman is pointing and goes to retrieve but to her displeasure there’s only paper plates. 

Reaching up to get the glass bowls she takes them back to Sooyoung. Jinsoul discovers what she’s fixing when she places the bowls beside her. Sooyoung swats at her when she gets too close to the stove. Jinsoul’s tummy rumbles at the smell but soon she’s being yelled at again, “I said the paper plates Jinsoul I don’t want to wash dishes.”

The blonde whines when she’s shooed away, “Paper plates are bad for the environment.”

Sooyoung looks at her for the first time with an irritated frown, “Don’t science me right now.”

“I’ll wash them.” Jinsoul suggests with a smile that convinces Sooyoung. 

They eat dinner which was one of Jinsoul’s favorites and apparently also Sooyoung’s. She doesn’t think she’s ever had spicy rice cakes that were this good but Sooyoung likes to prove her multiple talents every day. Jinsoul doesn’t get a lot of peace since Sooyoung took it upon herself to feed Jinsoul herself. Her chopsticks were completely useless when she realized Sooyoung was going to feed the whole bowl to her. She grumbles before taking another bite that was offered to her, “You know I can feed myself you haven’t even touched yours.”

Sooyoung ignores her and continues to blow on the hot food before nearing it towards Jinsoul’s mouth. She doesn’t open up her mouth this time, “I’m not a baby.” 

She gets an unimpressed look in return. Sooyoung blinks at her, “Yes you are Just shut up and eat it already.” Jinsoul knows she probably won’t win this argument so she gives in letting Sooyoung feed her the rest of the meal. As Sooyoung finally starts eating Jinsoul gets up to clean up and get her notes so she can study some more. She doesn’t notice the stares retrieves while flipping through the pages. Sooyoung quietly watches her while she finishes her meal. Jinsoul looks up when she’s asked a question, “No glasses?”

Glancing at Sooyoung who has her mouth full now slowly chewing she smiles and shakes her head, “forgot them.” 

She watches as Sooyoung cleans up around them sparing one last statement before disappearing in the hallway, “that’s too bad you look cute in them.” Jinsoul lets herself get distracted from her studies. Sooyoung’s not in the room anymore so she can let herself smile at the compliment.

Sooyoung is gone for a good bit but when she returns Jinsoul almost falls out of her chair. There’s only a small towel wrapped her body and Jinsoul stares at the legs that seem to never end. Sooyoung sits back down beside her. Jinsoul feels her mouth dry up at the site. Sooyoung doesn’t seem to notice the effect on Jinsoul that she has and smiles as she shakes the water out of her hair. Crossing her legs and leaning forward to see what exactly Jinsoul is studying she doesn’t catch the eyes glued to her body. 

Jinsoul swallows the tension as she forces herself to pull her gaze from the water droplet on Sooyoung’s collar bone. She’s suddenly very thirsty but not for something to drink. Jinsoul has another idea how to quench her thirst. Biting her lip she goes to get out her note cards. If she started something right now she would probably be in a lot of danger and she’s not sure if she’s fully recovered from last night.

When she speaks she curses herself because her voice sounds a little raspy from the dryness in her throat, “Do you want to quiz me?” Sooyoung lets her eyes crawl over the pages once more, she’s surprised that she understands most of this stuff. Jinsoul had liked teaching her and she was a quick learner. Taking over the small flash cards Jinsoul hands her she shimmies through them. 

Jinsoul is thankful that Sooyoung seems to be taking this seriously. If she were in her teasing mood the blonde would be in a lot of trouble. Jinsoul quickly runs through her quiz answering most of the questions correctly making Sooyoung a little prideful that she has such a smart girlfriend. Crossing her legs again she glances at Jinsoul to catch her peeping. They’re just running through the ones that Jinsoul had trouble on so Sooyoung decides it’s okay to mess around. 

Sooyoung rubs up and down her own leg to hopefully get a reaction out of the blonde. She lets her mouth curve when she hears the small noise across from her. Glancing back up her smile gets wider when she noticed Jinsoul licking her lips. When she realizes she’s been caught she moves her eyes to the ceiling and puts her tongue in her cheek.

Blushing when she hears the giggle across from her she closes her eyes when Sooyoung talks to her in that sultry tone, “You know you’re so obvious sometimes.”

Jinsoul opts out on being oblivious, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She leans back when Sooyoung shoots forward. They’re like magnets and Jinsoul doesn’t want to get to close to where she can’t pull away. Rolling her eyes Sooyoung leans back into her chair. “Your eyes? How your neck gets red? It’s just so obvious how you can’t resist me.” It’s Jinsoul’s turn to roll her eyes. Sooyoung’s right although she’s being cocky but Jinsoul can’t help to think how hot it is and how much it’s turning her on. “You also make these little noises.”

Jinsoul’s chin is grabbed and forced to look into dark eyes. “I have to admit though I love it way more when you’re loud.” Sooyoung watches Jinsoul’s blush crawl to her face. The opportunity is too good so Sooyoung mocks Jinsoul. The blonde watches in horror as the woman across from her makes a funny face and starts moaning, “ _Oh fuck Sooyoung ah god yes_!” Jinsoul pushes on the woman’s shoulder making her laugh harder. She’s never been this embarrassed before so she stands up. Sooyoung who is laughing so hard she’s crying quickly shuts up to pull the blonde back down in the seat. Wiping her tears from her eyes she apologizes, “God your face, but I’m sorry I couldn’t help myself.”

The younger girl doesn’t budge still looking slightly pissed. Sooyoung leans back and clears her throat before going back to the note cards. Crossing her legs she starts to quiz Jinsoul again but this time with her own questions. Sooyoung starts asking her complex stuff that she hasn’t really memorized yet but even then they can’t be answered with a sentence or two. When she ends up fumbling with an answer for the third time. Sooyoung shakes her head she knows Jinsoul’s smarter than this, “you’re not getting it because you’re focused on memorizing it not actually learning.” Jinsoul frowns and hangs her head. 

Sooyoung was right even though she knew the basic concepts of all the things she needed to know but not in depth like she should. Her head is lifted back up with a finger on her chin, “baby look at me.” Pouting she gives the woman a somber look. Sooyoung mirrors the blonde’s face making her lips into a pout too. “How ‘bout I give you some easier ones? Once you get those down we can go back to the harder ones.” Nodding her head with a bright smile she tries to cheer Jinsoul up. She goes back to the notecards and thinks about her questions. She was tired of quizzing her so she thinks they could take a little break. Right now Jinsoul needs to pay attention to her, later on she’d make sure the blonde would study. 

Glancing at the blonde patiently waiting for her question she smirks, “How old am I?”

Jinsoul furrows her brows, this wasn’t on any of the note cards. “Um twenty-eight?” 

“Nope wrong I’m twenty.” 

Narrowing her eyes she argues with the cheeky woman in front of her, “No you’re not I literally seen you’re ID.” 

Jinsoul knows she hit a nerve when the woman looks at her with sad eyes, “Okay you’re twenty!”

It doesn’t faze the woman though as she fake sniffles, “Do I really look that old?” 

“What? Sooyoung please you’re going to be gorgeous no matter what age.” Jinsoul can’t believe this big baby in front of her. Sooyoung is pretending to wipe tears from her eyes as she sniffles some more.

“On a scale from one to ten how pretty am I?” She rolls her eyes when the woman accidently laughs and ruins her fake crying gig. 

Deciding to entertain Sooyoung she answers honestly, “I think you’re beautiful Sooyoung actually no I know you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.”

Jinsoul silently shouts a victory chant in her head when she sees the blush on Sooyoung’s cheeks the woman grumbles before asking, “How bad do you want this towel off of me?”

It’s Jinsoul’s turn to blush but Sooyoung snorts and waves her off, “Sorry that one is too easy let me give you another. What do you like about me?”

This one was actually the easiest one she’s asked so far, “everything. I like everything about you.” The word she wanted to say is ‘ _love_ ’. But that isn’t what Sooyoung asked. She continues to rant when Sooyoung is just staring at her with the note cards clutched tightly in her hands. “Even I find your flaws endearing. I know this is a lot to say but after meeting you I don’t think I’ll ever find someone even close to being as amazing as you. No one compares to you. It’ll always be you.”

Sooyoung actually thinks she might cry right now. She doesn’t understand how Jinsoul can be so confident in her feelings. She knows Jinsoul’s in love with her by the way she’s looking at her right now. There’s so much devotion in her eyes that it feels like Sooyoung is about to suffocate. Leave it to the blonde to make banter into a romantic gesture. Her voice comes out shaky, “Jinsoul I don’t deserve you.”

Jinsoul shrugs, “Who cares? I want you Sooyoung nobody but you so why don’t you take advantage of that completely.” The sentence repeatedly echoes through her head over and over again. Jinsoul had a way with words that made Sooyoung’s whole body on fire. No one would compare to Jinsoul either. The passion she had for her was unmatched. Getting up from her chair she goes to straddle the blonde.

Things seem to escalate between them quickly sometimes. Cupping the blondes face and pulling it towards hers. If Jinsoul said she could take advantage of her then so be it, “Are you mine?” Jinsoul nods. “Of course, as long as you want me.” Sooyoung lets the word _forever_ invade her mind she wants Jinsoul forever. Instead she just says something else with a laugh, “you know all the right things to say don’t you? So charming.” Jinsoul reacts with a toothy smile and moves her hands to Sooyoung’s lower back. The towel is now slightly slipping and Jinsoul anticipates the moment where it finally falls.

“Only for you.” Jinsoul cranes her neck to peck on parted lips. Jinsoul wants Sooyoung to open up too but she doesn’t seem like she will much to her disappointment although she is satisfied with her physical reaction to her words. To her surprise Sooyoung does open up a good bit, “You know when I first met you I knew there was something about you special but now I know it’s just you entirely. I will give you my all if you promise to give me everything in return.”

Jinsoul pulls her closer she’s already given everything to Sooyoung. She hasn’t told her that yet but it’s so obvious that her heart belongs to the woman looking down on her with soft eyes. However she still feels Sooyoung holding back she’s too nervous when they get intimate like this while Jinsoul is completely comfortable. She can’t wait for the time when Sooyoung will let her in without any restraints or at least she hopes she does so.

“I promise.” They both giggle at the seriousness of the conversation. While Jinsoul is happily laughing Sooyoung’s is more out of anxiety. Jinsoul liked the fact that a simple question led them to a conversation that let her know a little more on where their relationship is going and seemingly it’s heading in the right direction or the direction Jinsoul wants. Sooyoung however was slightly panicking. Her feelings were getting out of her control again. Jinsoul’s love was drowning her but she liked it too much to swim back to the surface. 

Her mind was repeating all the negative scenarios that could happen if she let Jinsoul have her heart. She could break it. She could leave Sooyoung. She could break her promise. But her heart and body were convincing her that Jinsoul was harmless that she would never hurt her. ‘ _Just look how cute she is._ ’ Sooyoung also didn’t trust herself. What if she did something dumb that would make Jinsoul run away? She would try her best not to but people make mistakes. If she did run Jinsoul off however she wouldn’t give up so easily. The blonde would have to put a restraining or-

“Sooyoung you’re spacing out.” 

Blinking out of her thoughts she looks at Jinsoul who seems concerned. She’s been zoning out a lot these days primarily because of Jinsoul.

She’s about to blurt out something stupid like, ‘ _Sorry I was just thinking about how much I’m in love with you and how scary it is and that I have no idea what to do’_ until the knot holding her towel up falters leaving her body exposed. Both their eyes widen since the intimate conversation distracted them from the fact that Sooyoung was literally naked. Even though the blonde didn’t want to conversation to be over since she felt she was getting somewhere she couldn’t help but be distracted by the woman sculpted by the gods sitting on her lap. Jinsoul is about to explode because of tits inches from her face slightly moving up and down due to Sooyoung’s labored breathing.

Jinsoul looks down and wishes she didn’t when she sees that the towel completely fell off exposing all of Sooyoung. “Jesus Crist.” Last night Jinsoul didn’t get to see her in all her glory since it was really dark she had only gotten a faint image of the goddess’s body. The legs stretched over hers look softer than silk and Sooyoung’s neatly trimmed…area was all too appetizing. Blowing hot air out of her nose she warns the woman, “If you don’t get off of me in five seconds I’m going to end up bending you over the counter and I don’t think you want to take another shower.”

The initial purpose for crawling in Jinsoul’s lap was for this exact reason but both of their bottled up feelings had to be let out getting in the way of something more physical than emotional. Sooyoung was more experienced with this part of a relationship although she can’t lie that her heart soars when Jinsoul pours hers out. They needed to get some of that out but now that they are they can put that energy somewhere else.

Sooyoung knows their downfall was at the roller rink. Her desire multiplied for Jinsoul every time they touched and she doesn’t think it would ever hit a limit. Their attraction to each other was like a flame that couldn’t be put out. But it wasn’t like either of them wanted that. Pulling Jinsoul’s face towards her she gasps when the blonde instantly latches onto her collar bones. Sooyoung moans when she bites down hard and licks the water coming from her still wet hair off her skin. Jinsoul wants her closer so she grabs onto her waist tugging her forward so that Sooyoung arches into her.

Cradling the face buried into her neck she pushes it back to look into dark eyes, “So? Don’t you want dessert? You act like you’re starving.” Sooyoung spreads her legs furthers. She’s already getting wet and she wants Jinsoul to see for herself. Her hands feel good on her waist so maybe she’ll give the blonde a treat tonight since she was being so good. The words made Jinsoul tremble she was never really a sweet tooth but after tasting Sooyoung she thinks she might have to have dessert every night. 

Jinsoul grabs the back of Sooyoung’s neck and pulls her down for an aggressive kiss. Jinsoul smiles into it when she hears the heated groan. The lips lock in a slow motion making small noises that better than a lot of music in Jinsoul’s opinion. Besides the sounds from the making out and little hums from Sooyoung’s throat there’s one more noise that invades Jinsoul’s ear that’s not as pleasant. When she pulls back Sooyoung moans onto her lips. Jinsoul looks down at the offender and instantly gets grossed out.

Nothing like a fat hairless cat to be a complete buzzkill especially while licking its ass. Sooyoung didn’t seem to notice the beast and since Jinsoul’s lips weren’t on hers she went to kiss up and down her jawline. Jinsoul continues to have a stare down with the little nasty. Jinsoul tries to pull an out of site out of mind type deal and turns to push Sooyoung back to gawk at her body. Jinsoul lays her palms flat on her tummy feeling the muscles ripple under her skin. “ _Fuck_ you’re so hot Sooyoung.” The woman giggles before leaning back in to suck on her neck. Sooyoung had the body of a super model and all Jinsoul wanted to do was explore. 

After she felt up her favorite tummy she moves to another favorite of hers. Sooyoung’s ass which was surprisingly fat even though it belonged to a slender body. Grabbing on and kneading the flesh roughly Sooyoung bites down on the skin between her shoulder and neck for a reaction. Jinsoul’s finally getting back into it forgetting about the nasty on the floor until it makes another noise. The sound makes the both of them stop, now with Sooyoung leaning back to point her gaze to the floor. Jinsoul is horrified almost crying since she didn’t know such a thing could happen, “Did—did that cat just fart or something.” 

They both watch it closely as it licks itself some more. When it stretches out its leg another gross noise comes out. Jinsoul actually cries while Sooyoung hops off of her lap to shoo away the stinky animal, “Ew gross Evangelista go away.” Jinsoul can’t even appreciate the site of a naked Sooyoung bending over when she notices two more nasties **with fur** staring at her. “Sooyoung you’re cats…they’re perverts. So gross oh my god.” 

Sooyoung leans up and puts her hands on her hips. The mood was totally ruined now and it was all these little bitches fault. Jinsoul couldn’t believe that she got coochie blocked by some nasty ass cats on the floor. She wanted to eat Sooyoung’s pussy that’s all she was asking for, she just wanted to make her amazing girlfriend feel good. 

“Well I’m kinda sick now.” Jinsoul has her faced buried in her hands now and only whines in response. She felt so assaulted for some reason. “Me too.” Sooyoung was not as disgusted just fairly pissed. She was about to get fucked against the counter hopefully with Jinsoul’s face buried in between her thighs but that was definitely not happening now. 

Sooyoung goes to poke at Jinsoul’s shoulder which is hunkered over, “Did you shower?” Hearing the squeaky hum response Sooyoung knows the answer is no. Jinsoul understands the question so she gets up to go clean up and to get dressed into her lemon pajamas. When she returns from _cold_ shower and into the bedroom her body heats back up but not in the way that it did half an hour ago. Sooyoung is laying on her belly with her feet crossed hanging in the air. She has her hair in a ponytail but the worst part is that she’s wearing an oversized pink fuzzy pajama top. ‘ _Is-is that ice bear_?’

Jinsoul doesn’t really know who she’s dating anymore as she closely examines the woman in cartoon pajamas. Whether it be the sexy seductive woman that knew how to make her temperature rise in seconds or this soft and charming woman who knew how to make her heart flutter out of her chest. Jinsoul doesn’t notice it’s her phone that Sooyoung is toying with, “Jinsoul I didn’t know I was your baby daddy.” 

She’s shook from her trance, “Huh?”

The blonde didn’t even let Sooyoung know she was in here but here she was getting a pointed look and a raised brow, “You have my named saved as Sooyoungie my baby daddy with like an excessive amount of hearts.” Ah that’s right Jinsoul forgot the other person she was dating. Her quick witted but annoying girlfriend who gave no breaks when it came to teasing. “You know my strap can’t actually get you pregnant but we can act like we’re making a baby.”

She’s had enough when she runs to jump onto of the woman embarrassing her. Jinsoul tries to shut her up but the woman keeps her hands at bay, “god Sooyoung you’re so!” The woman giggles holding the blonde off on top of her showing off her bunny teeth. “I’m so what? Irresistible? Oh baby I can tell! You just can’t keep those hands to yourself can you?” Jinsoul doesn’t say anything and leans up to let her arms dangle to her sides. Sooyoung’s smile was so wide it was making her eyes crinkle.

It was making her tummy twist into knots.

“I’m sleeping on the couch with Moomin I can’t be around you at this moment.” The words come out in a sigh she could also tease if she wanted to. Backing away and dodging the hands that shot out to grab her she laughs when she hears the serious response, “The fuck you will!”

Jinsoul lets out a weird scream when she’s grabbed and brought underneath Sooyoung. Jinsoul can’t help but giggle when the woman looks down at her with a pouty face. Puffing up her cheeks she slowly mumbles out a compliment, “Sooyoung you’re so cute.” The woman blushes and rolls off her. Her embarrassment wasn’t from the compliment but the action of Jinsoul giggling and puffing her cheeks up. She was the cute one not Sooyoung.

“No I’m not now you’re lying.” Jinsoul pulls her close so that they’re laying side by side their faces inches apart. “Yes you are! I think you gave me a fake ID you’re too much of a baby to be an old lady.” 

Jinsoul expects a slap to the face but she gets a whine instead so she starts naming out the features that she’s learned to love.

“I can name them.” She states out in a matter of fact.

Sooyoung gives her an unimpressed look, “Name what?” 

“The things that I think make you cute…” Sooyoung continues to give her a bland stare.

Jinsoul goes through the list with an exaggerated tone. She starts with Sooyoung’s button nose by giving it a kiss. She moves to her cheeks by pinching on them a little. She takes her fingers and makes the woman smile and explains the theory that they may be her cutest feature. Jinsoul goes to tell her although her smile is nice her best features are her lips and eyes. Jinsoul talks at least 7 minutes about her eyes but soon gets distracted when she rambles on about her lips. As she stares at them she gets lost since they look so inviting. They’re so thick and plump and Jinsoul can’t stop thinking about soft they are when-

“Are you seriously like lecturing me on my face right now?” Snapped out her daze she looks back up into dark eyes. “I want to kiss you right now but I want to do it a lot.”

Sooyoung blinks amused at the girl who seemingly has a short attention span. “You want to make out? Why don’t we just go ahead and fuck, we’re grown that’s-.”

She stops when she notices the frown on Jinsoul’s face, “No I just want you to hold me and kiss me.” 

Sooyoung freezes and widens her eyes at the plea. Jinsoul was probably going to be the death of her. Rolling on top of her and situating her hips in-between the blonde’s leg and going to cross them behind her back. Leaning her full weight on her she cups her jaw and leans in. Jinsoul giggles into at first but once Sooyoung deepens it she hums out in pleasure.

Jinsoul wraps her arms around her neck and shoulders as she quickly falls into a dream state. Kissing Sooyoung was one of her favorite things to do and this one was the best so far. It wasn’t heated but with Sooyoung’s body weight on hers with a thumb rubbing affectionately against her jawline was an amazing feeling. Sooyoung pulls back and asks as if they hadn’t been kissing for minutes without a break, “like this?” On the other hand Jinsoul is breathless and only nods since she can’t really reply.

Sooyoung continues to kiss her with a tenderness Jinsoul can’t describe but she doesn’t think too hard on it since the woman on top of her is such a good kisser. Sooyoung tries to stay serious but the adorable noises coming from Jinsoul is making it difficult. She’d like to make use of her tongue but she know that would make the kiss too heated and might would lead to it being used on another set of lips.

Jinsoul whines when Sooyoung leans up from her. She’s literally choking on air as she pants, “Ah why’d you stop?” The woman snorts above her and moves some of the hair out of her face, “because you don’t know how to breathe out of your nose.” Offended but addicted to the lips that were on hers just a moment ago she pulls back down but a loud thump on the wall distracts her. Sooyoung looks in the direction of her wall. When another bang happens Sooyoung quickly leans up and pulls Jinsoul with her. 

The blonde is about to protest but Sooyoung shushes her. It’s silent for a bit but then a loud moan is heard on the other side of the wall. Jinsoul opens her mouth in shock and smiles when there’s another bang. She gasps at the scream and Sooyoung giggles as she shushes her again. “Let’s make a bet. I’m going to say it’s only going to last five minutes.” Jinsoul thinks for a second but once there’s a consistent bang on the wall she places her observation, “fifteen.” 

Sooyoung shakes her head, “no way. He’s my new neighbor been here for a couple a months every weekend I deal with this shit.” There’s muffled sounds it’s not clear but it’s obvious what’s going on. Jinsoul thinks of a way Sooyoung can have her revenge but she’s too tired to get her cheeks clapped tonight. Sooyoung reaches to grab one of their phones and sets the timer.

They continue to listen with the occasional snort at an embarrassing noise. Jinsoul is still clingy onto shoulders as she starts to get insecure, “Sooyoung do I sound like that?” The moans on the other side sound really stupid and annoying. The woman who is making a funny face from holding in laughter looks down seriously all the sudden. “What? Fuck no she sounds like an air horn that was put on recall.” Jinsoul isn’t convinced so Sooyoung leans down to give her a quick kiss, “it’s really hot when you do it.”

Jinsoul is happy with the answer but quickly looks toward the wall when the bangs get faster and the screaming gets louder. It suddenly gets quiet and they both look at the timer. Six minutes the guy only lasted six minutes long. Jinsoul knows her and Sooyoung made out for a triple amount of that time. Another voice starts talking but it’s more like a yell. ‘ _Really you already came that’s pathetic I thought you said you could last all night_.’ The two of them look at each other and start laughing hard. All the sudden Sooyoung starts clapping very loudly and hollering.

“Yeah you fucked that bitch real good you the man!” Jinsoul shushes the woman but she keeps clapping really loudly and she knows the two on the other side can definitely can hear. ‘ _Shut up_!’ Jinsoul eyes widen and looks at Sooyoung with fear. She waves off the blonde, “I do this every time it’s my payback.” After Sooyoung has had her feel of mocking the man on the other side she goes to tickle Jinsoul.

They slightly wrestle each other until Sooyoung clings onto her tightly. Jinsoul can barely breathe or move since her arms are pinned against her sides. The woman wiggles on top of her, “I won the bet I want to be the big spoon.” Jinsoul doesn’t complain since she was going to ask to be the little spoon anyway. When Sooyoung lets her go and moves to her side she takes in a large breath but sighs back out when Sooyoung pulls her back into her front. 

Jinsoul places her hands on top of the arms tightly gripped around her waist. She shudders when she feels Sooyoung’s voice vibrate on the back of her neck, “I wish you were here every night.” Jinsoul notices that Sooyoung says it more to herself but she replies anyway, “me too.” She wants to grant that wish but Jinsoul doesn’t really know how to approach the situation so she just melts further into Sooyoung’s arms.

The blonde is enjoying the moment it’s never felt this good to be in someone’s arms but of course Sooyoung has to ruin the cozy atmosphere, “stop poking your ass into me you’re going to make me horny.” Jinsoul scoffs and tries to pull away but Sooyoung doesn’t let her go anywhere. Neither of them are really that tired so they end up talking about anything that comes to mind. Jinsoul doesn’t know how long they’ve been talking but when Sooyoung goes silent a bit and starts snoring she knows it’s late. Reaching over to grab her phone to check the time she gasps when she sees it’s a little after 3am. It didn’t feel like that long but when she’s with Sooyoung it seems like time doesn’t really matter. It tends to stop and slow down when she’s with her and even some times speed up. Turning in the woman’s arms she snuggles into her chest. 

She’s going to grant Sooyoung her wish one of these days. 

…

Thankfully Sunmi only wanted to go for brunch so Jinsoul got to sleep in a little bit. She was getting dressed in some of Sooyoung’s clothes since she didn’t bring any nice outfits to go out in. Jinsoul couldn’t fit in most of her jeans but she did find one pair that fit her just right and she throws on an off the shoulder blouse. Sooyoung was still sleeping and Jinsoul had already tried multiple times to wake her up only to get pushed away. When she was fixing her makeup the woman starting calling for her in a sleepy voice. 

Jinsoul watched amusingly as the woman felt around the bed for her. She crawled in the bed and gave her a morning kiss, “come on we got to get ready your sister has been calling.” Sooyoung curses under her breath and raises up. Jinsoul thinks she looks funny right now since her hair is all messed up but even then Sooyoung is still gorgeous. It was not that cold today so she had picked out Sooyoung’s outfit out already. The woman sat on the edge of the bed as Jinsoul helped her strip from her pajama top. 

She cursed when she found out the woman wasn’t wearing anything underneath it. Jinsoul happily dressed her in a nice jean skirt and went to slip a pink v-neck sweater over her but Sooyoung groaned out. “Not pink.” Jinsoul liked her in pink so she was going to be dressed in it. “But you look so cute in pink raise your arms.” The woman shook her head and sleepily blinked. “You’re not going to give me a bra?” Jinsoul blushed maybe she wasn’t giving her one for her own benefit but really Sooyoung didn’t need one anyways. When she shook her head Sooyoung chuckled. “Get me Band-Aids my piercings might snag on the fabric.” 

She stands and walks toward the bathroom but Sooyoung calls back, “No they’re in the drawer right here.” Jinsoul turns back to the nightstand and opens the top drawer and finds the Band-Aids with a few more items. There’s a small book in there but it doesn’t have a cover. Sooyoung seems to panic when she stares too long at it and whines that it’s just a record book for her ‘ _business._ ’

Jinsoul makes her way back over and places the Band-Aids on carefully and slips the pink sweater over the woman’s shoulders. They finish getting ready with Jinsoul curls her hair since she’s already put her makeup on and Sooyoung does her own makeup in the bathroom. When she returns to the bedroom it makes Jinsoul breathless. Sooyoung looked too pretty right now. Her clothes fit her just right and her face looked so soft with the light makeup.

Putting on her jewelry she gives Jinsoul a look. The blonde sitting on the bed is staring at her. “What?” 

Jinsoul shakes her head, “nothing.” 

Sooyoung shakes her head and goes to drag the blonde up to her feet. “Come on lets go she’s probably out there.” Throwing on some coats they make their way out of the apartment with a quick goodbye to the cats. As they’re walking down the street to where Sunmi said she was parked Sooyoung pulls her close to her side and whispers into her ear, “You’re so pretty.”

Jinsoul blushes at the compliment and can’t help but bite her lip as she was pulled closer and was kissed on top of the head. She liked when the woman was affectionate. They make it to the Cadillac and Jinsoul blinks as she remembers the last time she was in here. Sooyoung opens the back door for Jinsoul to get in with her but Sunmi yells out in protest, “No I want her in the front!”

Sooyoung gives Jinsoul a pleading look as she backs away and gets in the front. She didn’t want to make a bad impression with Sooyoung’s sister. As she hops up to sit the Cadillac her blouse rides up a little so that her belly is exposed. She turns to Sunmi who is obviously checking her out. Jinsoul blushes when the woman looks up at her and raises a brow. ‘ _Yea this is definitely Sooyoung’s sister_.’ Her voice though is a lot deeper than Sooyoung’s, “Hi Jinsoul you look very gorgeous today I might just have you for brunch.” Her eyes widen, she’s shocked that Sunmi is flirting with her right in front of Sooyoung.

Jinsoul panics and hears Sooyoung start yelling from the back. Sunmi ignores it and goes to place her hand on the back of the head rest blocking Sooyoung from leaning up and in between them. Sunmi continues to eye fuck her and then turns to start driving. Jinsoul just looks straight ahead and hopes the world doesn’t end since Sooyoung is still cursing in the back. Sunmi asks her a question that seems innocent enough, “How old are you?” 

“I’m twenty one,” she mumbles out shyly. The woman hums and nods her head. “I guess you’re in college?” 

Jinsoul nods her head as Sunmi watches her. “Ah what do you study?”

She’s about to answer maybe she’s not that bad well until she interrupts Jinsoul. “Let me guess…you’re studying how to be beautiful. I know you’ve got straight A’s cause baby you’re stunning.” Jinsoul really is at a lost for words as she stares at the woman driving. Sooyoung answers up behind her, “no she’s majoring in biology and mathematics and she’s also doing an independent study with vocal music.” 

Sooyoung tone is proud and it makes Jinsoul’s heart swell a little bit. Sunmi actually looks at the woman in back for the first time and back to Jinsoul, “math you say? I know a little bit about that. Maybe I’d like to take an estimation of the slopes on your curves.” She sits in her seat in fear as she watches Sooyoung lurch forward to strangle her sister with one hand. Sooyoung lets go when Sunmi pinches underneath her arm. 

“Okay Jesus I’m done!” Sunmi rubs at her neck that was just assaulted.

Jinsoul hears the murmur in the back and has to purse her lips trying not to smile, “better be or I’ll curb stomp you.” 

Sunmi seems to take the threat seriously and starts talking to Jinsoul normally without the provocative undertones. “You must got quite the brain up there. Is this your senior year I’d say you’re busy.”

The blonde goes to explain to Sunmi what she’s already done discussed with Sooyoung. She liked talking to Sooyoung about these things because the woman had really good advice. She had wanted to drop her vocal minor since it was going to make her stay an extra semester but she also had a lot of fun singing. Sooyoung encouraged her to pursue it saying there was no harm in it. “I’m graduating next fall since I am getting a degree in three subjects and no I took summer classes for most of my math courses so I’m practically done with it. This year I’m trying to wrap everything up and next fall I’m finishing vocal music because I only picked it up last semester.” 

Sunmi nods her head, “what are you going to do after you graduate?” Jinsoul thinks for a moment, “…Turtle research and I want to be a singer so I can sing about them.” She smiles when she hears clapping from the back and some quick cheers. Sooyoung was proud of her and often praised her on how smart she was even though the woman would tease her when she was ditzy. She couldn’t help it though, her mind might be powerful but it was a slow one. 

Sunmi smiles at Jinsoul and looks at her sister, “god of course she’s a fucking brainiac like you Sooyoung this is going to be a pain in the ass.” Jinsoul furrows her brows a bit. Sooyoung never really spoke about school just on the fact that she was not really that smart. 

“Sooyoung likes to humble herself on how pretty she is but it doesn’t hide the fact that she’s just a dork.” Sunmi explains something that Jinsoul does know. Sooyoung many of times showed her dorky side to Jinsoul. She got most of the references that she would make since Jinsoul was into that kind of stuff too but some of the stuff she didn’t get because it was more old school. Sunmi surprises her when she explains that it’s not only Sooyoung’s interests that are dorky, “she might say dumbass shit all the time but listen the little bitch graduated high school being one of the top ten students in the rankings.” 

The blonde could tell that Sooyoung was smart but she was still surprised. “That’s not all she went and got a masters in Humanities and minored with Philosophy while majoring in dance.” This is the part that makes Jinsoul’s mouth drop. She looks back at Sooyoung who is acting like she isn’t listening looking out the window. 

“Mom and Dad had to pay for me and Sulli’s our other sister’s college education but Sooyoung got a full ride since she got a scholarship for track.” Jinsoul thought it was absolutely insane how she managed such a schedule. “She quit halfway through her junior year but they still paid for her since they loved her so much.” Jinsoul is trying to rack all this info in. Sooyoung was literally perfect at least to Jinsoul. She’s definitely never met someone as amazing.

“Perfect right? Everyone thought that. That’s why she had a line waiting for her. Used to be quite the player even got a girlfriend so she didn’t have to deal with as many admirers.” This fact didn’t impress Jinsoul as much as her jealously was starting to bubble up. 

Sunmi smiles at the blonde that is frowning now, “I feel bad for the girl. She was so in love with Sooyoung and the asshole would ignore her to the point where she gave up.” Jinsoul sulks she wonders if Sooyoung is doing the same thing to her but her chin is lifted by a finger, “oh I didn’t mean to make you worry. Here I’ll tell you a little secret.”

Looking back at Sooyoung who is now secretly listening Sunmi drops a bomb, “I’ve never seen Sooyoung hung up on anybody before or even having it bad for someone. I can see you guys in the long run.” Jinsoul blushes as Sunmi winks and leans back into her seat to focus on driving. Sooyoung comes up to make her presences known for the first time for a while, “you talk to damn much you’re scaring her.”

Jinsoul takes the opportunity of Sooyoung’s face being in range to plant a kiss on her cheek that makes the older woman blush just as hard as the blonde. Sunmi gags and pushes her sister’s face back again and puts her arm on the back of the passenger seat so Sooyoung can’t poke her face in. She starts to tell Jinsoul embarrassing stories like the time she threw Sooyoung through the wall and in retaliation she got a plate smashed on her head. Both of them had to go to the hospital but it was fun. The rest of the car ride is this with the added effect of Jinsoul’s laughing and Sooyoung’s whining.

They make it to the restaurant that seems too fancy for Jinsoul. Sooyoung hurriedly jumps out to stretch her legs while Sunmi and Jinsoul follow behind. When they make it in Sunmi seems to have a higher ground since the people at the front desk scramble to get her a table clean at the best seating area. Jinsoul lets out a wowed response when her coat is took off. They sit down and Jinsoul excuses herself to the bathroom.

Sooyoung is looking through the menu with a scowl on her face, “you didn’t tell me we were coming to get brunch at a Greek restaurant.” Sunmi had her reasons for preferring Mediterranean food. It was healthier and their Mimosas were amazing. She was thinking about something else though, “you didn’t tell me you were in love.” Sooyoung snaps her head up and glares at her sister. 

Sunmi rolls her eyes, “please Sooyoung that girl is head over heels for you and its obvious you are too.” Sunmi was slightly pissed when Jinsoul literally didn’t flinch at any of her advances but the moment she started talking about Sooyoung she was smiling all googly eyed. Sooyoung had never charmed anyone like this Sunmi wonders what exactly she did to get Jinsoul in so deep. 

“You talk too much…” Sooyoung is beet red but she doesn’t deny it since her sister would see right through it anyways. Instead she lets her walls down something she does with Sunmi often because she trusted her, “I don’t know what to do.” Sunmi sees the fear on her sister’s face as she looks down in her lap. She just tells her the best she knows, “don’t ignore her feelings like you usually do with people. I have faith in you though since you actually like this one.” 

She smiles at the words and looks up at her older sister, “I swear if you hurt her I might beat your ass myself.” Sooyoung furrows her eyebrows, “hey what if I get hurt?” Sunmi gives her an unimpressed look, “are you joking right now that baby would probably cry if a fly got stepped on.”

Sooyoung nods and smiles. Jinsoul really was such a sweet heart and it was expressed vividly when she was around the older woman. “I want to keep her forever…she’s my world at this point.” 

Sunmi nods in agreement, “I think you have a good chance. If you tell her that or better yet just show her how you feel.” 

She thinks the conversation is over until Sooyoung speaks up again. The shakiness of her voice sends chills down Sunmi’s spine, “I’m so scared though.” She wants to reassure her sister when she sees the dread on her face. She understands love can be scary but really it was worth it even if it could be painful at times. Jinsoul returns though interrupting their conversation with a bright smile.

Sunmi watches the smile fade when the blonde sees Sooyoung’s face, “what’s wrong?” 

Quickly she saves her sister the trouble, “I kicked her when she said all the food sound gross.” Jinsoul buys it and pets on Sooyoung making her sister roll her eyes. Jinsoul looks down on the menu too as she rubs on Sooyoung back. Sunmi throws her head back and groans at the blonde’s words, “the food does sound gross though.” 

The waiter comes by and gives them the Mimosas and asks Sunmi if she wants the regular. She nods and the waiter turns to the other two and asks them, they both just order the Gyro. Sunmi’s least favorite on the menu. They talk amongst themselves for a bit about nothing in particular. When the oldest of the three asks a simple question all hell breaks loose, “So how did you guys meet.”

“7-11.” 

“Playroom.” 

Jinsoul’s knees hit the table and she turns to give Sooyoung an awful look. Sunmi raises her brows, “Really? God was you weird?

Sooyoung shrugs, “it’s not weird how many times do I have to say this.” 

“So she met Yves first…miss proper and sophisticated. Miss ice princess who calls men pigs and women sluts. Please do not tell me you called her either of those.” Sunmi watches closely at the two. Sooyoung looks unaffected but Jinsoul downs her mimosa in one go. 

“Shut up jeez I did like once or twice.” Sunmi rolls her eyes and downs her mimosa too. When Sooyoung had told her she started this dominatrix gig she wasn’t really surprised. She was a control freak when it came to her own life. The only part that was hard to swallow was that her sister was a sadist. Sure Sooyoung liked to hurt and humiliate people for fun sometimes but to find sexual pleasure in it was different.

Although when she heard about the _Yves_ part that’s when she was starting to worry. Sooyoung had always been true to herself. She was the realest between the three siblings even sometimes she was too honest. Sunmi knew she got that bluntness from their dad and grandma. But when she learned that Sooyoung was posing as this aristocratic bitch she was weirded out. 

She soon found out it was common to have a different persona when you’re a dominatrix after she did some research. Sooyoung must have not wanted clients to really know her. It seems Jinsoul was much more than that since she’s practically broke down all of Sooyoung’s walls of protection. Sunmi gives props to her to do such a difficult task. 

Yves was hard enough person to deal with that wall being extremely sturdy but to even deal with Sooyoung whose walls were prickled with traps. Sooyoung seemed even more annoying when she was in love. The _clinginess_ the _jealousy_ the _teasing_. Jinsoul must be a saint to deal with such a devil. As Sunmi watched the blonde though giving Sooyoung the heart eyes clearly infatuated with the woman beside her Sunmi knew then that this girl had faced no walls at all. Sooyoung had invited her in with no complaints.

Hell she probably liked it when Sooyoung was clingy, got satisfaction when she was jealous and the teasing might even turn her on. Even though her sister was all these things when in love she also had her good qualities. Sunmi knew Jinsoul was treated like a princess from their conversations on the phone. Sooyoung could be such a sweet heart too when she wanted. She definitely was a charmer but to add romantic intentions to that multiplied it. 

Jinsoul was definitely her world. She could see it in the way Sooyoung looked at her. She didn’t have to worry about Jinsoul’s challenges when it came to dating her sister since they were probably very rewarding to the blonde. Sunmi couldn’t believe her sister was whipped but how could she blame her Jinsoul was an angel and it was proving to bring out the best in Sooyoung the things she started to lose after the incident a couple years ago. 

Sunmi missed this side of Sooyoung. When she was happy and relaxed. She’d even admit she missed the teasing which was surprisingly starting to fade away too. But after Jinsoul was introduced Sunmi saw all those traits in Sooyoung spring back to life brighter than ever. Sure she was probably a distraction but it was healthy. Sooyoung would even maybe be brought to terms with the help of Jinsoul. Someone outside of the family. Once they’re in a more serious relationship she would make sure to bring it up to Sooyoung that she should share with Jinsoul some of her deeper issues.

Sunmi distracts herself from her wondering mind, “it’s obvious she’s a submissive but is she masochist?” Jinsoul is currently giggling at the jokes Sooyoung is making about the people surrounding them but freezes when the blunt question is asked. Like a child explaining a dream Sooyoung leans forward, “Of course! Jinsoul is definitely the best I’ve ever had. She’s literally per-.” Sunmi gives her a look that tells her that their not in a session right now and their in public with the subject is right there giving her a blank stare.

She goes to explain to the blonde, “I’m a sex therapist in real life. Sooyoung sometimes talks to me but don’t worry we haven’t talked about you yet.” She gives her a wink. Sure Sooyoung has talked hours and hours about Jinsoul but nothing about sex. Which was surprising. Sunmi would make sure she’d ask Sooyoung later for her sister’s benefit but also her own. There was no denying the girl was extremely attractive. If the blonde wasn’t so hung up on her sister she would definitely try and seduce her. 

Jinsoul starts talking and the way she’s so open shocks Sunmi. She though Jinsoul was shy but it seems like she isn’t when inquisitive. “Oh wow really? The reason we met was because nobody could make me cum but also I’ve only topped before now. I think it was just because I was a bottom all along and the mac and Christ or whatever word you just said. Sooyoung made me cum for the first time by just spanking me.” Sunmi lets her mouth hang open as the blonde rambles and Sooyoung nods along to the words like it’s a perfectly normal conversation over brunch. 

Shaking her head she mumbles something out, “god you two are perfect for each other.” She smiles as she watches them cuddle closely to where their cheeks are smushing. She was rooting for her sister. She wanted her to bloom out again. It brought her great joy to see her finally find her soulmate someone who can love her and make her happy indefinitely. 

The food comes out and Sunmi eats hers with grace while the two animals across her devour theirs. The finish their meals with more small talk. Jinsoul asks more about Sunmi’s job genuinely curious by such an odd career. 

Later on Sunmi is smiling as the couple poses cutely for photos and Jinsoul squeaks when she’s pinched underneath the table so Sunmi switches it to video on Sooyoung’s phone as the two poke at each other with wide smiles and crinkled eyes. 

The ride home is about the same with the two in the back bantering about the _I spy game_ they’re playing. Sunmi notices that her sister is more clingy than the blonde and even then she’s very touchy. They seem like they can’t keep their hands off each other. She feels like she’s dealing with teens when really they’re both grown as hell she doesn’t complain though it was making her smile too much. 

“Okay kids we’re here!” Jinsoul yells out a thanks and something else Sunmi can’t understand as she hops out but Sooyoung stays behind, “Thank you.” 

She turns to pat her on the knee, “my pleasure, remember what I said. I like seeing you so happy Subongi.”

There’s a sparkle in Sooyoung’s eye, “Trust me I don’t want to mess this up.” 

…

Later on Jinsoul is watching a scary movie while laying on top of Sooyoung. She doesn’t think she’s ever been this comfy before but the woman underneath her proves to be an amazing pillow. Every time there’s a jump scare or loud noise on the screen she buries her face in the warm neck below her. Jinsoul likes horror but she doesn’t really like how they scare her. Although she is starting to like horror movies since when they do become scary Sooyoung holds her tighter and rubs her lower back affectionately. 

Sooyoung tells her it’s safe again so she goes back to lay her head on her chest listening to the slow heartbeat thump against her chest. She remembers something that Sunmi said to them earlier, ‘ _I can see you guys in the long run_.’ Jinsoul knows the way she feels about Sooyoung now is just the beginning. It might change at some point but her answer currently is that she sees herself with Sooyoung forever. She doesn’t ever want it to change. “Sooyoungie?” Jinsoul hears the heart beat pick up its pace when she calls the woman by her nickname.

Only getting a hum in response she throws out a dangerous question, “how long do you think we’ll be together?” 

The heart beat quickens even more to the point were it’s pounding into Jinsoul’s ear, “Until you get tired of me but even then I don’t think I’ll be able to let you go.” 

Jinsoul looks up since the confession took her by surprise. She expected Sooyoung to tease her or give her a vague answer. As she looks at Sooyoung’s face she knows she’s telling her the truth, she looks vulnerable but at the same time Jinsoul can feel the trust between them. She knows Sooyoung is trusting her right now so she says exactly what’s on her mind, “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of you Sooyoung.”

The moment they’re about to have is ruined when Jinsoul’s phone rings on the table in front of them. She looks at Sooyoung who is now blushing with her hand over her eyes. Jinsoul doesn’t get to think about it due to the buzzing beside her. Untangling their limbs she reaches forward to pick up. It’s a face time call from Jungeun.

Sitting up in Sooyoung’s lap she answers it only to be met with a squeaky teenager, “Jinsoul!”

The owner of the name laughs at the baby on the screen as she starts rambling in a tiny voice. There’s another voice that comes through the speaker the nagging deeper toned one. “Chaewon what’d I tell you she’s with her girlfriend right now.” 

Jinsoul rolls her eyes at Jungeun, “No it’s okay we’re just watching movies right now what are you guys doing?” 

Chaewon keeps chanting _spicy spicy_ as her sister explains what exactly they’re doing, “getting wings do you want some? I can drop them off.” 

Jinsoul moves her phone to the side to look at Sooyoung who’s already staring at her. Asking for silent permission Sooyoung gives her the go ahead and even answers for her, “thirty hot barbeque.” Chaewon on the screen raises one brow and looks at her sister, “Jungie I just heard words but Jinsoul didn’t move her mouth is this thing busted.” 

Rolling her eyes she points the screen towards Sooyoung who now has her face pressed to Jinsoul chest. They both laugh at the excited squeal on the other line, “Soodan!” 

After some more chit chat, mostly between Chaewon and Sooyoung, Jinsoul hangs up and gives Sooyoung a quick kiss before getting up to clean up the living room and kitchen. Jinsoul scolds the woman that continues to lay on the couch to watch her. She gets even more irritated when she notices the gaze is mostly on her ass and legs since she was only wearing some shorts Sooyoung gave her.

She has to swipe hands away when she gets too close to the couch and curses when the woman cops a feel. After moving to the kitchen and away from wondering hands Sooyoung calls out to her, “they’re here do you want me to go get them?” Jinsoul just gives a short response and shoos the cats away as she tries to feed them so they won’t bother the wings. 

Taking the chance to bully Sooyoung’s cats while she’s fetching the girls she looks down at Evangelista, “you look like a chicken wing.”

Tubbie wubbie, “fat.”

And finally whiskers, “my ride or die none of these bitches got nothing on you.” 

Jinsoul is petting whiskers when three or really just two loud people enter the room. Sooyoung is carrying the wings while Jungeun and Chaewon are practically yelling like idiots about nothing in particular. Sitting one box down and taking the other Sooyoung puts hers and hopefully also Jinsoul’s in the microwave for later. 

Chaewon squeals when she sees the trio at Jinsoul’s feet skipping over to pet them but actively avoiding Evangelista. Jungeun sits down at the table and sips at a milkshake, “Nice to finally meet you Sooyoung I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Jinsoul raises her brows and gulps as Sooyoung speaks out, “Yeah like what?” 

The other blonde rolls her neck, “it’s a secret, but if you do anything to hurt Jinsoul I’ll obliterate you.”

Sooyoung just gives her the thumbs up and promises that she’d never do anything like that. Jungeun seems to buy it and looks around her apartment. Chaewon finally stands up when Jungeun starts interrogating Sooyoung. The two blonde’s in the corner of the kitchen watch the other blonde bombard the older woman with a series of questions. Jinsoul silently praises the woman for staying calm and answering each question with precision.

Jungeun sniffs and flicks her nose. She gives Sooyoung a side eye and nods her head, “you pass.” Jinsoul watches as Sooyoung just shakes her head confused not really knowing what happened.

The blonde speaks up again, “you know what would make these wings better. Weed.”

The other three gasp amazed by Jungeun’s mind. Sooyoung goes toward the cabinet and pulls out the cinnamon toast crunch and pulls out an ounce of weed and her swishers. They all three huddle around her to watch the master go to work. Sooyoung takes the cigarillos and gets the tobacco out. She connects two of them and molds them together, “the extendo for today.”

Next she takes each bud of weed and rolls it between her fingers breaking it up to carefully fill the wrap. While Jinsoul and Chaewon _ooh_ and _aah_ at the woman’s skill at rolling a blunt with at least four grams in it making it look like a Cuban cigar, Jungeun is complaining.

Sooyoung pushes her away with her shoulder, “shut up I know what I’m doing get back.”

Lifting it up she accurately rolls the blunt neatly and goes to seal it with her tongue. While Jinsoul’s mouth is watering at the action the other blondes are grimacing in disgust. Chaewon speaks up, “man you ain’t got to make out with it.” Sooyoung ignores her and asks for a lighter which surprisingly Jungeun already has one on hand.

Sooyoung bakes it with the lighter before lighting it up to take a long drag. She turns around and speaks as she lets the smoke roll out of her mouth, “Couch.” All four of them go to cram in on the couch. While Jinsoul is in the middle of Sooyoung and Jungeun Chaewon just lays on top of them with her feet in Sooyoung’s lap and head in her sister’s.

It’s about thirty minutes in when the blunt is starting to get small. Jinsoul is absolutely toasted and she looks beside her to see that the other three are as well. They haven’t talked the whole time just passing the blunt in a uniform style. Jinsoul starts giggling when she notices Chaewon’s eyes, “Cha cha you got coochie eyes.” The tiny blonde just raises her brows, she goes to take a drag but the roach just shakes in her hand. 

Jungeun takes it from her and instead smokes it, “I don’t think I’ve ever been this…”

Sooyoung speaks up for the first time, “huh?” 

It’s silent for about five minutes before Jungeun answers her, “yeah…that.” 

The blonde in the middle keeps giggling she can’t really stop herself though. No one is paying attention to her lost in their own minds. Chaewon starts giggling along with Jinsoul and every other noise she hiccups or snorts. The youngest gets up all the sudden and disappears. While Jinsoul is still giggling she looks at the girls beside her. Sooyoung has her head back staring at the ceiling and Jungeun is looking at her hands flipping them back and forth. 

Jinsoul gets up since she had the energy and looks for Chaewon wherever she went. She quickly finds her in the kitchen munching on the chicken wings so Jinsoul quickly joins her suddenly starving after she smells the sauce.

Meanwhile on the couch Sooyoung mumbles out, “you ever think about ladders.” 

“Ladders?” Jungeun puts down her hands to give the woman beside her all her attention.

“Yeah like what the fuck people do before ladders. They like throw people up there to fix it or could only tall people fix it.” Jungeun gives the rambling woman a bitchy look she really didn’t know what the fuck she was talking about.

“I mean would they just look up and be like man I can’t fix that shit.” The blonde starts to understand Sooyoung and thinks for a moment before replying, “I guess, maybe they like built a tall box or like held people up or whatever.”

Sooyoung shakes her head and wiggles her finger in Jungeun’s face, “nah they didn’t have boxes back then they probably like stacked rocks or some shit.” 

Jungeun holds her mouth open and nods, “yeah you right. Who invented the ladder?” 

The woman is laughing now it kinda sounds like an empty Windex bottle, “Thomas ladder.” 

Jungeun starts laughing along with her but her laugh is more like a scream as Sooyoung continues, “he was like man I got an idea for all you dumb bitches check this shit out.”

It’s like slow motion on the couch the both of them are wheezing holding their tummies, “who the fuck invented stairs then?”

Sooyoung stares for a moment, “shit that might have been Thomas ladder too.”

Jungeun waves her hand, “nah that was Stephen stairs.” Both of them wheeze out again as they high five and start rambling about other things not really making sense. 

Back in the kitchen two blondes are licking their fingers clean after devouring almost three dozen wings. Chaewon has sauce all over her mouth while Jinsoul was still chewing on a pesky wing. The tiny blonde is wavering and trying to keep her balance since she feels a little too heavy. Jinsoul puts the bone down in the rest of the pile and cleans her hands off with her tongue not caring how gross it was. All the sudden her shirt sleeve is being tugged on with sticky fingers.

The blonde starts stuttering out, “J-Jinsoul c-chicken g-g-g-ghost.” Jinsoul furrows her brows and turns around to see what the little one was on about. When she sees Evangelista standing there menacingly she drops her shoulders, “Not you…not you.” 

Chaewon hugs onto her tightly as she starts mumbling into her chest, “oh my god it came for the bones Jinsoul it’s here to haunt us because we ate all its family oh it’s here to collect the bones and our souls!” The older blonde tries to shoo the cat away with her foot as Chaewon keeps praying and telling something out there that she’ll never eat chicken again. 

The two on the couch seem to notice the commotion in the kitchen and jump up. Jungeun pulls her sister from Jinsoul’s chest to relocate her to her own chest. Jungeun asks why exactly her sister is crying when Jinsoul points to the false chicken ghost. “What the fuck is that?”

Sooyoung gets offended at Jungeun’s tone and answers her, “that’s my cat Evangelista.”

Jungeun shakes her head, “you going to sit there and lie to my face and tell me that fat ass bald chicken is a cat.” 

Jinsoul goes to hold her girlfriend back since she is fuming at her cat being bullied. Chaewon pulls back from Jungeun with sauce still on her face and now on her sister’s shirt. Jinsoul watches the rage on Jungeun’s face knowing what’s about to happen. “Sooyoung go get your cleaning shit.”

From knowing Jungeun since elementary school she knows about everything that has to do with her best friend. While she was normally a very organized person it seemed like when she was high she was thrown into this mental state of being a neat freak going on a mess cleaning frenzy. 

She clings onto her girlfriend harder, “what why?”

Jinsoul doesn’t give her any time, “Your mops! Brooms! Pine Sol! Fabuloso everything Sooyoung!” The older woman panics and darts off to somewhere. Jungeun is shaking with Chaewon in her arms. The girl is now smiling and laughing forgetting about Evangelista.

Jungeun clenches her jaw when her sister points to her sauce covered lips, “red lip? No!” She says the last part shaking her head and the blonde throws her nasty sibling off of her. Sooyoung returns with an arm full of cleaning supplies and gives it to Jungeun who is blowing hot air out of her nose. While Chaewon is clapping while her sister starts aggressively cleaning the floors the couple watches in fear.

The blonde attacking the floor with a broom mumbles out something under her breath, “I swear nobody do SHIT in this house.” 

“Bitch this ain’t even your house!” Sooyoung retorts back clearly confused by the mood swing since her and Jungeun was having a moment on the couch.

“Exactly my house wouldn’t be a mess! How the fuck you live like this?” Jinsoul takes initiative and pulls Sooyoung back to the couch and sits her down and gives her a kiss. Making sure she stays and doesn’t bother the wrath now scrubbing her sister down she runs to the kitchen to grab the other wings. She goes back to a pouty Sooyoung to give her the food that instantly makes her squeal out. While she’s munching on the wings Jinsoul pushes the middle table out of the way and puts Sooyoung’s favorite music playlist on the TV. 

Jodeci comes on and Jinsoul knows all is well when Sooyoung smiles with a chicken wing in her mouth. She hears a holler from the kitchen so she scurries back in. Jungeun is trying to wash the dishes but she can’t find the dish liquid so Jinsoul pushes her away, “go mop that’s your favorite.” The blonde seems content with the suggestion so Jinsoul starts to do the dishes herself only that she forgot how to do them.

Overwhelmed by everyone else she forgot that she was complete jelly. Jinsoul feels like she’s doing brain surgery looking at all the dirty glass in the sink. Dish liquid that’s what Jinsoul needs so she goes through the cabinets and grabs the first thing that looks like a cleaning product. Grabbing gloves and a sponge she pops the cap off the yellow bottle and squirts out. She’s scrubbing as hard as she can but the yellow substance is just smearing.

Jinsoul wheezes out since she’s freaking out, “Isn’t this shit supposed to bubble up?” 

She goes to read the bottle and once she reads the words _squirt_ and _cheese_ her soul ascends. She puts the dish down and the bottle down since there was no way she was in a condition to clean anything since she was trying to do the dishes with squirt cheese. She turns around and jumps out of her skin when Chaewon is behind her being completely silent.

The blonde doesn’t seem to notice that Jinsoul is having a heart attack when she asks in a tiny voice, “Jindori I’m hungry and Jungie is vacuuming the bathroom.” Jinsoul takes deep breaths as Chaewon maneuvers around her to pick up the squirt cheese can and holds it to Jinsoul’s face, “grilled cheese please.” 

Too high she leans to side to check on Sooyoung who is now dancing to Wayne Wonder in the living room. Jinsoul wants to join her but the little Chihuahua like girl is begging for a sandwich so she takes the bottle and gets two pieces of bread and squirts an excessive amount of cheese between the slices and puts it in the microwave for a minute. 

It feels like an hour before it’s done and when it beeps Jinsoul gets it out with lightening quick speed and hands it to the blonde who starts eating right away. Running towards the living room almost tripping she makes it to Sooyoung who is already smiling at her. Jinsoul takes the hand that’s being held out to her and falls into rhythm.

She throws her arms around shoulders while the ones belonging to Sooyoung grab her hips. Jinsoul is surprised that Sooyoung is clean as a whistle even know she notices the chicken bones on the floor. Pressing their bodies Jinsoul continues to sway her hip when a tiny blonde comes to sit down on the couch to watch them, taking small bites out of her microwaved squirt cheese sandwich. 

Jinsoul turns around so that her back is pressed against Sooyoung’s front. They keep the dancing PG since there’s practically a child sitting on the couch clapping along to the beat. Wrapping her arms around the waist in front of her Sooyoung props her chin on her favorite blonde’s shoulder still moving them side to side. 

Giggling when Sooyoung blows in her ear she kind of wishes they didn’t have company because it was difficult not to give in to the urge to press her ass into Sooyoung. It becomes too much so Jinsoul un-wraps the arms from her waist and sits on the couch beside Chaewon.

The girl thinks it’s her turn to dance so she pulls the TV remote out of her fuzzy jacket pocket and starts flicking through videos. Jinsoul and Sooyoung are in shock since they don’t even know how she got a hold of it nevertheless fitting it in her pocket. Putting on a throwback she gets up and starts doing her signature dance style.

“Give me a beat!” Sooyoung stops dancing the watch the tiny girl jerk and sway around in a weird manner. The older woman starts laughing and cheering her on when she starts doing a move similar to the MC hammer dance.

“What style is this?” The question is simple but Chaewon takes offense and stops dancing to get in a sassy stance and raises one brow at the woman. With one hand on her hip and the other in a limp pose she answers with an attitude, “it’s called popping but you wouldn’t know old lady. You only know soul train moves.” 

Sooyoung gives up and sits beside Jinsoul to watch the girl break it down. Jungeun returns from whatever with three cats in her arms. She sits them on Sooyoung’s lap and asks a panicked question, “Where’s Chaewon.” They both shrug and look at the bubbles on Jungeun’s cheek. The girl turns to the one she’s looking for. “Where’s Chaewon?”

Jungeun is sweating and has her hoodie off sporting only a white tank top with her hair pulled back. Her sister shrugs too and continues to dance. 

The girl gets tired of dancing after another half hour and satisfied from all the approval and cheering from the couch. Sitting down she pulls out a pink 3ds out of her pocket and starts playing Animal Crossing. Jinsoul watches as Chaewon explains the game to Sooyoung who is giving her upmost attention. Jungeun returns and sits beside her sister, “ah there you are.” 

Jinsoul’s best friend instantly goes to sleep but the other three stay up and watch cartoons letting the rest of their high fade out. Once Sooyoung is sober enough she gets up to pick up her sleeping girlfriend. Laying her in the bed she goes back to the living room to get the other two blondes comfy on the couch. 

Tucking them in she smiles. She knows that Jinsoul considered the two family since she talked about them so much. That was the reason she let her invite them over and even smoke weed for free. She wanted to be integrated into Jinsoul’s life so she should start with her friends. She feels like she made a good impression on these two unlike Haseul. Now that would be a challenge.

Sooyoung knew she was on good terms with her family since Yerim seemed to like her a lot and once when she facetimed Jinsoul while she was home the phone was stolen by her mother and her conversation for the night was with Mrs. Jung. 

She also wanted Jinsoul to be a part of her life. She was glad Sunmi wasn’t her usually self and ended up being nice for once actually taking a liking to her. Jinsoul seemed to like her a lot too. The only thing Sooyoung worried about was the other five people in her family but she didn’t want to think about that right now.

Getting back in bed she snuggles the blonde close. 

Jinsoul was becoming one of the most important things in her life.

She can only hope that she was also becoming hers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  



	8. Baby in Blue

For the past two weeks Jinsoul was high on life. Despite finals approaching, which was making her incredibly stressed, she was still skipping everywhere she went with a wide smile on her face. Ever since Sooyoung had let her come and stay that short break she had been staying over every other night. Sooyoung would wake up early just to fix her breakfast and drop her off at campus before going to work herself.

Jinsoul was attached and badly so. She thought she was clingy before but now it was an extreme case of neediness, she had to have Sooyoung in some way every day. It was like they were already married or that’s what’s Jinsoul’s fantasy was. She knew the woman felt the same since she was the one who always told Jinsoul she was coming over to stay despite her wanting to or not, but Jinsoul always did. It was simple really they we’re both busy with their work but being in each other’s presence was enough. 

The nights Jinsoul would come over she would study and do homework with Sooyoung’s help of course. With Sooyoung being her guidance she started to understand her courses a lot more and was becoming confident that she was going to ace her exams per usual. Their relationship was rapidly becoming domestic and solid. Something that Jinsoul didn’t expect with Sooyoung but she wasn’t complaining since she’s never been this happy in her life. 

She thought their relationship would stay at the level of just casual dating but it seemed Sooyoung was drowning in this feeling as well. All the affectionate touches she would receive made her heart race and Sooyoung still made the effort on taking her on smalls dates when they weren’t tired. They would always end the day in each other’s arms and the days that she didn’t go to Sooyoung’s for the night she would make her stay on the phone with her until one of them fell asleep.

She was so in love but she had yet to say it. She felt like it didn’t need to be said though. She felt it and she was starting to believe Sooyoung felt it too. The way she would look at her told her so. Jinsoul planned to do it on the New Year and tell Sooyoung that her resolution was to give all her love, devotion and trust to Sooyoung. She thought it was romantic and hopefully Sooyoung would think so too. 

There was only one complaint Jinsoul had with being in this lovey dovey stage with Sooyoung is that they seemed to forget their sexual attraction to each other. The last time they were even close to being in a heated moment was back when Jinsoul got coochie blocked by Evangelista. They usually would take showers together but even then Jinsoul didn’t get but a pat on the ass when she would kiss Sooyoung deeply. At this point she thinks the woman was teasing her out of spite. She would catch the smirks every time she would huff out in frustration. Sooyoung liked to build her up but it was starting to annoy Jinsoul. 

She would try to rile Sooyoung up by rubbing on sensitive areas like her thighs and tummy, but the woman would always start snoring like she was getting a massage. It gave her an idea however. Tonight she had gotten completely naked, used Sooyoung’s favorite lotion and laid on the bed waiting for her lover to get out of the shower. Jinsoul didn’t think she was sexy but damn was she trying her hardest poking her ass up and arching her back. 

Sooyoung padded in shaking the water out of her hair not paying attention to the horny blonde on the bed. In a small towel she let it fall to the ground making Jinsoul even more delirious with want. She had a ton of desire for Sooyoung but she doesn’t think it has ever been this bad. She needed her touch or she was going to explode. The last time she was even this close to being this horny was back when she had marched to Sooyoung’s playroom uninvited.

When the woman starting putting pajama’s on Jinsoul groaned out with an attitude, “Sooyoung I’m a little tense from all the studying I think I need a massage.” 

She couldn’t believe her eyes as Sooyoung simply looked at her unfazed and continued to put the pajamas on. Jinsoul was just lying there butt ass naked seething at the woman who yawned and scolded her, “I told you that you needed to take breaks and stretch out. If you sit like that for hours hunched over of course you’re going to get all stiff.” 

Jinsoul watched as she buttoned up the polka dot pajama top. She didn’t want to be angry at Sooyoung because she couldn’t just expect to get everything she wanted in a snap of a finger but she had even shaved for her. One way or another she was going to have something of Sooyoung’s inside her. Whether she begged for it or seduced her she was going to get fucked.

She turns around on her back and poses seductively as Sooyoung crawls in the bed and kneels before Jinsoul. “What are you doing turn around.” Sooyoung’s tone is too innocent for Jinsoul so she scoots forward and spreads eagle in front of her places her legs on each side of the pajama clad woman. Jinsoul clenches her jaw when Sooyoung doesn’t even spare a glance down south.

Hooding her eyelids and making her voice husky just the way Sooyoung likes it she rubs up and down her front slowly suggestion something, “baby you’re going to get hot in those clothes let me help.” Pausing her groping of Sooyoung’s tits she takes each side of the top and rips it apart causing the buttons to fly everywhere. Jinsoul’s mouth forms an O when she cringes at Sooyoung’s unamused face. 

Suddenly she decides that she would rather stay horny than to piss off Sooyoung so she just apologizes and goes to get up to get her own pajama’s and the now topless woman a new pair. She’s crawling off the bed until her calves are grabbed and she’s dragged back to the middle of the bed. Craning her neck she watches as Sooyoung takes her pants off and throws them behind her head. 

She sighs when she feels bony hips press into her ass and rough hands push into her tight muscles on her back. Sooyoung is actually giving her a massage that Jinsoul didn’t know she needed. The knots in her back fade away as she moans out whenever Sooyoung presses into a tense area. When Sooyoung moves lower she arches her back and smiles when she hears a long sigh above her. 

She’s incredibly turned on and she can feel how wet she is from just a simple back massage. Jinsoul knows she’s being obvious with the way she keeps lifting her ass and clinging onto the sheets letting out embarrassing shaky moans. She’s just been so pent up lately and the feeling of Sooyoung’s hands on her is proving to be too much. The pressure hurts down below and she’s so hot she’s sure her temperature could pass as a fever. 

Jinsoul squeaks when her ass is suddenly grabbed and kneaded like the flesh on her back. Curling her toes and focusing on the forceful hands on her sensitive ass she curses and furrows her brows. Sooyoung makes her massage rougher closely watching the blonde below her. She’s glad her eyes are closed because she didn’t want to give Jinsoul the satisfaction of the site of her biting down on her lip.

Sooyoung loved playing games but rejecting Jinsoul was becoming a favorite of hers. She could tell from the longing looks and huffs of frustrations. The lingering touches Jinsoul would give her and when she’d return them she would receive an exasperated sigh. Simply ignoring the blonde even when she was being obvious like a couple nights ago when she full on cupped Sooyoung’s pussy through her Adidas pants.

She knew it was starting to become dangerous when Jinsoul shuddered and scrunched her face when she felt that Sooyoung wasn’t wearing panties. On the other hand Sooyoung blinked and backed away from her continuing to make dinner while Jinsoul stood there zoned out. Although Jinsoul beforehand made it extremely difficult to keep control her resolve has been astonishing since she had a goal in mind. She wanted to see Jinsoul’s limit. She wanted to break her. Wanted to see how much it would take until the blonde would explode begging to melt under her touch.

Sooyoung knew she ruined Jinsoul. She didn’t mean to be an egoist but she knows Jinsoul would never find anyone would could make her feel as good as she did. It wasn’t like Sooyoung was going to let her try though. Jinsoul was hers to break not anyone else and Sooyoung would make sure of it. Sooyoung guesses it was her possessiveness coming out of her. She knew she didn’t have to worry about Jinsoul wondering anytime soon though. With the way the blonde clinged to her at night and how she was trembling underneath her at this moment. 

Fortunately Jinsoul had ruined Sooyoung too. Jinsoul had already broke her. If she barely was satisfied with her experiences before this than she certainly would never be the same. Jinsoul had broken her in other ways too. With the overbearing sweetness and affection from the girl Sooyoung felt all her defenses crumble but she didn’t mind. Since she knew Jinsoul would be her shield now. 

Noticing the body tensing underneath her Sooyoung lets herself smile widely. She didn’t want to break Jinsoul without permission but it seemed like the blonde was begging for it. Sooyoung claws into Jinsoul’s flesh and rubs her thumbs roughly over the impossibly soft skin. She loves when Jinsoul gets feverish with want and desire. It makes her want to give in and give her everything she would ever ask for. All the blonde had to do was look at her with those pretty brown eyes and talk in that sweet voice and Sooyoung would be on her knees.

Jinsoul gasps out when she feels her whole body tighten, “ _ah fuck_.” Panting and extremely embarrassed that she just came from Sooyoung massaging her ass she keeps her eyes closed as her body jerks from the orgasm. She swallows harshly when she feels the arousal drip down her thighs. The orgasm did nothing to satisfy her if anything it made her even worse. The throbbing in her pussy was making the pressure hurt and she needed Sooyoung to do something now or she was going to break. 

Even though she hopes Sooyoung didn’t notice that she came when she turns around on her side she knows she was too obvious when she sees the raised brows. Jinsoul is about to pounce but freezes when Sooyoung crawls to get underneath the covers. She sits there dumbly as Sooyoung closes her eyes and snuggles in.

Opening one eye she stares at the lustful and now an even more frenzied blonde.

Teasing to make the frustration worse she closes her eyes she states out something dumb, “well are you coming or not…oh wait you already did.” 

Jinsoul feels the anger bubble inside. She knew Sooyoung was doing this on purpose now all of this was her plan. Sooyoung knew how to play her, to make a mess of her. Jinsoul loved it though. How Sooyoung could make her feel by just a simple look or touch could put Jinsoul on cloud nine. 

Still she was annoyed, “shut up I didn’t it just felt good.” 

Sooyoung snorts and lifts the covers, “it’s okay it just tells me how much you want me.”

Ignoring the woman she crawls beside Sooyoung and puts her face into her chest nibbling on the collar bones in her radar. Jinsoul whimpers when strong arms wrap around her pulling her close. Immersed in the warmth of Sooyoung’s bare skin Jinsoul snuggles closer. Tomorrow was Saturday which meant both of them had the day off. She would wake up and give Sooyoung a persuasive speech on why she should fuck her all day. She would spend right now just thinking of ways she could beg and plead. 

Hours later Jinsoul is still awake. She listens to the slow heart beat and the short snores of the passed out woman still holding on tightly. Jinsoul is sweating bullets since all the thinking about Sooyoung taking her in various ways and positions had her boiling. Jinsoul hates being horny especially when the sexiest woman alive is holding her while naked.

Jinsoul grimaces every time she moves since the slickness between thighs makes her uncomfortable. She wants to last long tomorrow and to do that she needs to sleep. The only way she would be going to sleep tonight is if she let some of the edge off. 

Not really wanting to move away from her favorite arms but she figures she doesn’t want to finger herself with Sooyoung still clinging to her. She moves a good bit away from the warmth she gets herself situated and glances at Sooyoung who seems to notice Jinsoul isn’t there anymore even though she’s still dead asleep.

With one hand twisting her nipples the way that Sooyoung does and snaking a hand down to her heated core she bites back the moan when she comes in contact with the wetness instantly working her already swollen clit. She imagines Sooyoung’s doing it to her bucking her hips every time she rubs down too hard. She couldn’t wait for tomorrow it was driving her insane just thinking about it.

Jinsoul isn’t loud or at least she doesn’t think so as she sighs out softly whispering her lover’s name as she fucks herself. Before pushing her fingers in she spares a longing glance in Sooyoung’s direction. Her hooded eyes snap open when she sees that Sooyoung is staring at the sheet moving up and down below her waist. Turning around quickly she puts her back towards Sooyoung embarrassed that she was caught. 

The sheet is pulled off of her body the cold instantly making her shiver. She’s flipped back around as Sooyoung hovers over top of her but not close enough to give Jinsoul the satisfaction that she wants. 

Her voice is husky and it makes Jinsoul clench the sheets, “what were you doing?”

Shaking her head and not looking into the dark eyes above her she doesn’t answer, “nothing.”

Sooyoung doesn’t believe her and leans over to turn the lamp on. Jinsoul watches in delight and fear as Sooyoung lowers herself to lay between Jinsoul’s legs, her eyes and lips inches from her pussy. Licking her lips she looks up to the blonde who has her eyebrows knotted already, leaning up on her elbows. 

“If you weren’t doing anything then why are you so wet?” Jinsoul flushes red and lays back burying her face in the crook of her elbow. Might as well be honest, “I was fucking myself.” Sooyoung is pleased with the answer. Jinsoul woke her up when she pulled away and Sooyoung was about to whine and beg her to come back until she heard the faint cry and her name so prettily sighed out. Opening her eyes she watched at the blonde toyed with herself her chest rising and falling in a staggering rhythm. Her name falling out of Jinsoul’s pretty pink lips between breathy moans and long sighs. 

It made her ego rise knowing the blonde couldn’t wait any longer for her touch so she guesses she would finally give it to her but not before she could give Sooyoung a show. Jinsoul looked so pretty while fucking herself and Sooyoung wanted to see it again. Spreading Jinsoul’s legs further apart she kisses her thighs which makes the younger one gasp. She pinches her so she can get her attention. When Jinsoul peaks from underneath her arm that’s when she gives her request, “I would like if you’d continue, if that’s okay.” 

Jinsoul huffs out she doesn’t want to fuck herself when Sooyoung’s mouth is right there, “No I don’t think I want to.” The open mouth kisses on Jinsoul’s inner thigh stop and she’s bitten harshly making her yelp out. Sooyoung licks the pain away when she makes her voice deeper, “Let me say that again. Be a good girl for me and fuck yourself.” Jinsoul shakes her head and makes a big mistake when she grabs a handful of black hair to pull Sooyoung towards her. She winces in pain when her wrist is grabbed and twisted.

Raising up she starts to chant the words out in a whine, “Okay, okay I will!” Sooyoung loosens her hold on Jinsoul’s wrist and kisses it softly. She gives Jinsoul a warning with her eyes to not disobey her again. Groaning she settles back into her place to look into Jinsoul’s wet core. Suddenly Sooyoung is starving but she thinks she can wait for a while longer. Jinsoul huffs out as she inches her hand back to where it was moments ago. 

Sooyoung wraps her arms underneath Jinsoul’s legs and lays her hands flat on her hips to hold the blonde down as she starts to rub circles around her clit. “Slower,” Sooyoung says rouchly not really wanting the blonde to rush. Jinsoul shudders at the voice as she rubs her pussy. It feels way better than just a few moments ago. Knowing that Sooyoung is closely watching and the added effect of her hands on Jinsoul’s body. Her moans are louder now that she has no one to wake up…except for the neighbors.

Wanting to know exactly why the blonde was trying to do such a thing in the middle of the night she asks, “Why were you fucking yourself Jinsoul?” Frustrated but also going blank from her building orgasm Jinsoul answers with a grunt, “Because someone else won’t.” 

Sooyoung figures she can play dumb, “And who would that be?” Sooyoung watches as Jinsoul flicks her swollen nub between her fingers. How Sooyoung wishes it was in her mouth right now. Her resolve is starting to fade away since Jinsoul is being so good for her right now despite the attitude she’s giving her.

Jinsoul wants to roll her eyes but they’re crossing when she feels Sooyoung blow cool air into her core. Panting she finally gets the air to answer, “Oh I don’t know Sooyoung.” Jinsoul can’t take it anymore so she shoves her fingers in deep and hears a groan. Only it’s not from her. She’s biting on her lip too hard that it starts bleeding. She doesn’t move her fingers as she keeps breathing hard. She wants Sooyoung to know how much she’s done to her.

“She’s this,” Jinsoul moans as she feels her walls clench around her own fingers, “beautiful and sweet,” she curls her fingers inside but doesn’t thrust her fingers. “ _So sweet._ ” Sooyoung has taking her eyes off Jinsoul’s pussy to look at her face instead. She’s more entranced by the blondes smile as she rambles about her. “The way she makes me feel…I _fuck._ ” Her knees are starting to shake just thinking about the way that Sooyoung takes care of her is about to make her cum. “I’ve never had anyone make me feel the way she does and I-I don’t think nobody ever will she’s- _oh god_.” Sooyoung is starting to claw into the flesh on her hips but Jinsoul doesn’t want to look. She wants to get this out before her release takes her confidence away.

“Only she can make me feel this way. Only her, it will always be her.” Jinsoul starts to pump into herself slowly liking the friction and the pressure being lifted. She lied to Sooyoung those few weeks ago. She had asked Jinsoul if she was hers. Jinsoul had told her as long as she wanted her but really no matter what a part of her would always belong to Sooyoung. She may have loved in the past but nothing like this. Her heart would always belong to Sooyoung she just hopes Sooyoung would want to keep it forever.

Although she was all in her feelings she remembered why exactly she was in this situation in the first place. Grabbing a head full of hair to look Sooyoung in the eyes she starts to rasp out, “Lately she’s been fucking around though. I think she knows just exactly what she does to me but loves to see me suffer.” Sooyoung who was just giving her pussy the heart eyes is now looking like a kicked puppy. Jinsoul has never sounded so mad and she was scaring Sooyoung but just a little bit.

“I think she’s trying to break me but she doesn’t know she broke me a long time ago.” Sooyoung’s eyes widen. It was like Jinsoul was reading her mind. She tilts Sooyoung’s gaze back to her fingers working vigorously pumping in and out of the wetness. She didn’t care about the noises knowing it probably turned on Sooyoung. “But honestly I wanted her to do that. I want her to fuck me over and over again until I can only remember her name.” 

Jinsoul is proud of herself when she sees Sooyoung’s eyes darken to almost pitch black. Her face becomes tense as she keeps moaning out loudly fucking herself just for Sooyoung to see what torture she puts her through. Before losing it all together she gasps out one last thing that seems to make Sooyoung snap, “because I belong to her, she’s the only one that can break me.” Jinsoul smiles as Sooyoung raises up with a growl. She may be an independent girl but Sooyoung owns her and she’s completely fine with that. With the way she treated her and took care of her making her feel things she’s never felt before she can do whatever she wanted to her. 

She squeals when her legs are lifted and spread Sooyoung pants out and desperately speaks out, “what’s her name?” 

Fucking herself even harder than before surprised she’s lasted this long she screams out the name of her one and only love, “ _Sooyoung_!” Jinsoul can only watch as Sooyoung’s staggering chest as she looks down below. She keeps calling out her name not caring how loud she is. Her name becomes caught in Jinsoul’s throat as she cums hard around her own fingers. Arching off the bed she makes a noise between a whine and moan being too deep and straining to be either. 

She can’t help but jerk this orgasm was long overdue but she wishes it was Sooyoung’s fingers inside her. She wanted Sooyoung to feel how tight she was for her. How wet and warm. The least she could do though is pull her fingers out of her throbbing pussy and offer the sticky appendages to the woman above. Jinsoul moans when Sooyoung sucks on her fingers hard wrapping her lips and taking them all the way inside. She giggles lightly when Sooyoung licks around them and nibbles on the joints. 

Pulling them out by dragging them on her tongue Sooyoung sighs out, “you taste so good baby.” The blonde expects to get her shit wrecked now but Sooyoung goes back to lay beside her much to her disappointment. She’s about to protest until her hips are pulled to the side and Sooyoung spoons her. Jinsoul shudders at the cold metal on her back from Sooyoung’s piercing as hands snake their way around her body.

Jinsoul whimpers when Sooyoung presses her lips into her ear, “behave.” She knows she’s going to get what she wants with the tone Sooyoung is using. She can’t help but smile when soft hands pull her closer. One is underneath her wrapped around her waist and the other is pressed flat against her tummy. Jinsoul moves her head to the side so that the hot lips can have more access to the side of her neck as they plant kisses up and down it.

With every wet kiss Sooyoung either nibbles or sucks on the skin there even sometimes licking her way up so she can bite down on the lobe of Jinsoul’s ear. The blonde presses her ass into Sooyoung arching into her just the way she likes it. The hand on her tummy drags its way up to her throat to tightly wrap around it adding pressure to Jinsoul veins that are pumping due to her rapidly beating heart.

Sooyoung starts to groan into her ear, “I think you already know what you do to me, but maybe I should show you just in case.” Jinsoul is starting to become light headed with the hand on her neck but the other hand rubbing around her hips is keeping her focused. Sooyoung squeezes one more time and removes her hand. She tilts Jinsoul’s body still keeping it pressed against hers as she goes to pull Jinsoul’s leg up and over. 

The blonde is halfway on her back now as Sooyoung scoots herself down and takes Jinsoul’s arm to wrap it behind her head. Jinsoul looks down at her spread legs and the woman who is carefully positioning her. Jinsoul is practically on her lap down but Sooyoung is more to her side giving her access to look at the front of Jinsoul’s body. 

Sooyoung starts out rubbing her sides affectionately admiring the soft skin there and moving to Jinsoul’s tummy. The girl was starting to lose weight for some reason so Sooyoung would make sure she would feed her good tomorrow just like she has been for the past two weeks. For some reason she feels like the blonde has been putting her health off for her studies so every given moment she makes sure she’s eating well.

Moving up north of Jinsoul’s body she cups her tits from underneath squeezing on the flesh. Jinsoul’s nipples are hard and look to appetizing Sooyoung reaches and maneuvers herself to wrap her lips around the sensitive nipple. She lays her tongue flat on the nub liking the way it feels against her tongue and sucks while she kneads the other one with her hand. 

Jinsoul has missed this. Sooyoung’s mouth on her, rolling her tongue around her sensitive flesh. Jinsoul was sweating but Sooyoung was starting to sweat too. Jinsoul could feel the heat radiating from her body. Sooyoung continues to tenderly work her up by kissing her skin and biting on the soft spots. Her hands wander all over her body. Jinsoul maneuvers herself down a little when Sooyoung pulls on her legs further making her lean it across Sooyoung’s own legs. 

Sooyoung moves her around again not satisfied with the position. Raising up she backs up to lean on the head board and places Jinsoul in-between her legs with her back facing hers. Jinsoul lets herself melt into Sooyoung leaning her head back onto her shoulder as the woman entangles their legs to spread them apart. Jinsoul reaches behind her to grab the back of Sooyoung’s neck as the woman props her chin on her shoulder. Jinsoul watches as the hands knead her inner thighs clearly obsessed with them. Sooyoung turns her head to breathe hotly into her ear as one of her hands crawl up to where Jinsoul has wanted it for this whole time. 

Subconsciously Jinsoul spreads her legs wider as Sooyoung pulls her closer asking her a question that they both know the answer to. “Is this what you want?” She answers with a moan when Sooyoung palms her sex. All she can say is yes and please at the woman rubs up and down. Jinsoul is sure she’s going to die when Sooyoung takes a single digit and dips it inside the wetness. The blonde jerks her hips up to try to get more friction since the finger is just teasing her folds. The hand on her belly moves lower to hold her in place.

Her moans are whiny and quick just wanting Sooyoung to relieve her but the woman loves to take her time. Sooyoung now has her head turned down watching as her finger gets coated with the slick. When she presses down on Jinsoul’s clit the blonde gasps and turns to bury her face in the side of Sooyoung’s. The blonde’s mouth is right next to her ear the words come out as pants pleading Sooyoung to never stop. 

Jinsoul throat closes up when Sooyoung finally presses down on her clit with two fingers. She’s so sensitive that her legs jerk uncontrollably when Sooyoung toys with the swollen nub too hard. Sooyoung is satisfied with how worked up the blonde is. The sweaty body leaning into her is sticky and hot. Moving down to south Sooyoung circles around her entrance before pushing her two middle fingers in deep. Jinsoul loudly moans and jerks her view so she can watch Sooyoung fuck her. What she’s been dreaming about all week.

Sooyoung thrusts in and out slowly biting her lip to prevent the moan from Jinsoul’s warmth wrapping around her fingers. The slick velvet inside is making her pant and sweat since Jinsoul just feels so good. Sooyoung curses herself for waiting this long but then again she wouldn’t have the blonde whining out praises like this. Sooyoung watches her legs jerk every time she goes knuckle deep her palm hitting her sensitive clit. 

Sooyoung nudges the blonde’s head to get her attention. When her eyes meet the hooded glossy ones she smiles widely loving the affect she has on her. Tugging on her bottom lip to bring her closer she lays her forehead against the sweatier one looking into her eyes, “so tight just for me.” Jinsoul tightens the arm thrown over Sooyoung’s shoulder as she nods and repeats the words on thick lips. Jinsoul whimpers when Sooyoung kisses her.

Sooyoung keeps fucking her with the tortuous pace slowly dragging her fingers to push them back in with the same speed only to let her palm hit her clit with every other stroke. Jinsoul is so close but she needs Sooyoung to fuck her harder to be completely satisfied. She wanted to be broken and Sooyoung was making all the cracks right now. Sooyoung shows her dominance when she shoves her tongue in Jinsoul’s mouth making the kiss messy and hot. The woman takes her other hand to grab at Jinsoul’s tit. They fit perfectly in her hand being just the right size as she rubs the hard nub poking the middle of her hand.

Jinsoul feels the pace quicken Sooyoung getting her fingers to go deeper and now hitting her clit with every thrust. It’s hard to keep kissing her so passionately when she’s being finger-fucked into oblivion. Jinsoul pulls away when she feels her orgasming crashing into her like a semi-truck but Sooyoung pulls her back by biting down hard on her bottom lip. She’s moaning into the kiss as her whole body shakes as she holds her breath but Sooyoung doesn’t slow down bringing her to cum over and over again. Arching her back she breaks the kiss to scream right on Sooyoung’s swollen lip, “ _fuck Sooyoung I-I can’t_.” 

The blonde knows she’s already came twice both orgasms painfully intense but making her whole body catch on fire. Her vision was going blurry with the sounds of Sooyoung’s pants being muffled. Sooyoung didn’t listen to her and kept fucking her with an even faster pace bringing her to her third and most pleasurable orgasm. Sooyoung buried her fingers deep for this one so she can feel Jinsoul’s tight walls throb around her fingers. They were wrapped so tightly that Sooyoung doesn’t know if she’ll get them back.

Jinsoul just kept chanting her name and _so good_ while breathing unevenly. The waves of pleasure kept rolling through her as her muscles spasm in her legs. If she wanted to walk right now she probably couldn’t. Her wetness from her orgasms were dripping down onto the sheet and half of Sooyoung’s hand was covered with the stickiness. The pressure that had resided in her pussy and body was slowly fading away as she mewled at the fingers still deep inside her letting her ride out every pulse and constriction. 

After a few more minutes Sooyoung pulled her fingers out since the walls inside were just twitching. Her hand was soaked with Jinsoul’s cum from her four orgasms. Jinsoul watched as Sooyoung caught a trail running down her wrist with her tongue and cleaning off her messy hand while moaning at the taste. Everything about Jinsoul was addicting. Sooyoung was going to make sure that Jinsoul would cum in her mouth tomorrow and multiple times at that since she was not satisfied with the amount on her hand.

Licking the last few drops she goes to kiss a giddy blonde. Her eyes look sleepy but her smile is still bright as ever. Jinsoul was always overly cute after she came becoming more clingy not wanting to separate herself from Sooyoung. She giggled as the woman peppered feather-light kisses all over her face. Going to cup her face she squeezing the cheeks together making Sooyoung look impossibly cute. 

Sooyoung just blinks as the blonde mumbles incoherent things and planting kisses on her lips. She has no idea what she’s saying since Sooyoung thinks none of the words she’s saying actually exist but she knows they’re good words with the way Jinsoul’s looking at her right now. Knowing that she should probably get the blonde to bed now she situates them so Jinsoul is on top of her with her head laying on her chest. It was becoming one of Sooyoung’s favorite ways to cuddle since she liked Jinsoul’s weight on top of her.

Jinsoul wiggles up burying her face in Sooyoung’s neck as she feels arms wrap around her back. She can’t really come up with any thoughts right now except the one where she thinks about how much she loves Sooyoung. It was the after feeling that was the best part. Being in Sooyoung’s arms with the fuzzy light feeling in her body from the orgasm. 

Sooyoung kisses the top of Jinsoul’s head when she keeps mumbling quietly in her neck. Wanting to make a joke she pokes the sweaty side in which she receives and grumble, “Thank you for the midnight snack baby.” Sooyoung doesn’t think it’s that funny but Jinsoul bursts out in laughter slapping her shoulder with a barely functional hand. Sooyoung starts to get scared when Jinsoul says something else but it’s loud. She thought she couldn’t understand her because she was mumbling but really Jinsoul is speaking nonsense.

Sooyoung doesn’t think she’s fucked her stupid but the way Jinsoul is now making sounds that involve her rolling her R she starts to question herself. Maybe she shouldn’t tease Jinsoul for that long after all. Sooyoung wraps her arms around her tighter and shushes her knowing the blonde needs her sleep. Hopefully a good night’s rest will help her senses come back.

… 

When Jinsoul woke up in the morning the first thing she did was panic. The bed was empty and cold without Sooyoung. She comes to her senses when she smells something sweet from the kitchen. Getting up she goes to Sooyoung’s drawer to grab a large t-shirt. She’s surprised she can walk but after today she isn’t sure she’s going to be able to since the request she has for Sooyoung will probably leave her paralyzed from the waist down. 

Walking in the kitchen and seeing her pride and joy makes her heart leap out of chest. Sooyoung has some casual clothes on looking fresh and clean. Jinsoul watches as the woman bounces around making what it seems like pancakes. Jinsoul thinks it’s the cutest thing she’s ever seen. Stepping closer she takes a closer at the woman making her confused. Her hair is straighten and she has jeans and a tight t-shirt on. Jinsoul wonders why she’s dressed but doesn’t come up with anything since she’s too busy staring at Sooyoung’s ass in tight jeans. 

Biting her lip she jumps out of her skin when she’s caught, “stop staring.” Jinsoul shakes when she knows Sooyoung didn’t even turn around and she’s sure she didn’t make any noise. “How did you know?” Sooyoung turns around and the look on her face makes Jinsoul swoon. She doesn’t have any make up on but for some reason she looks so soft today. “I could feel your pervert eyes on me.” Rolling her pervert eyes she slowly walks towards Sooyoung and plants a long kiss on bare lips. 

Wrapping her arms around her waist Jinsoul snuggles into her back. Jinsoul feels the muscles move against her face as Sooyoung continues to cook. She hugs her tightly as she moves to prop her chin on a shoulder to see what exactly the sweet smell is. She squeals and tickles Sooyoung’s sides when she sees the stack of homemade waffles to the side. The woman squirms and turns around and pushes Jinsoul away but the girl doesn’t let up. 

Although when Jinsoul looks down and see’s that Sooyoung didn’t sport a bra…or Band-Aids her mind short circuits at the sight of the t-shirt tightly constricting the woman’s body showing the imprints of her piercings. Sooyoung seems to notice her gaze and lifts her shirt to show Jinsoul her new accessories. She had switched them earlier this morning tired of the pain that comes with rings. Instead she got new bars with hearts on each end. “Do you like them?” 

She laughs when she watches as Jinsoul holds her mouth agape. The blonde is zoned out so she takes a bit of flour and smears it on her face. Jinsoul groans when flour is placed right underneath her nose and she’s about to sneeze until Sooyoung pushes her away. After she sneezes she attacks Sooyoung who now has her shirt down with a hand full of flour. The kitchen soon becomes foggy with all the flour being thrown around both girls sneezing and laughing. 

Jinsoul grabs a hold of Sooyoung’s waist and pulls her close. The woman has her eyes crinkled in laughter and her opened mouth smile is brighter than the morning sun. They giggle at each other as they look into each other’s eyes affectionately and full of love. Jinsoul gives her a small smile and musters up the courage. She forgets about her new year’s plan and is about to tell Sooyoung to three words she’s been dying to let out. Because she’s never felt this in love with her but really the feeling gets stronger every second spent with her.

“Sooyoung can-.” Jinsoul is interrupted by the smoke alarm. They both look at the stove which is going up in smoke due to the burning waffle. Sooyoung maneuvers her way out of Jinsoul’s grip and to the stove to turn it off while taking a dish towel to break up the smoke. Jinsoul stands there defeated, arms limp. Sooyoung gives her the dish towel and points her in the direction of the smoke alarm. Jinsoul mopes over and waves the towel in front of it. 

‘ _Stupid waffles_.’ She says to herself as Sooyoung goes to pick up her phone that’s ringing. She returns while talking on the phone and comes close to Jinsoul taking a hold of her hand or really just one of her fingers and swings their hands side to side.

“Yeah I was cooking and ended up burning it.” She gives Jinsoul a wink as she explains to her landlord that everything is okay. 

‘ _You seem to burn your food a lot_.’ Sooyoung rolls her eyes at the monotone voice. Her smoke alarm usually went off when she smoked weed but she would always tell her landlord she was just cooking. Saying her goodbyes she hangs up with a curse under her breath, “stank ass bitch.” 

Smiling at Jinsoul she grabs her hips and pulls the blonde forward to give her a hug. Pulling back to keep one arm around her waist and the other to pat down her bed head she asks her what she’d like to do today. Jinsoul pretends to think for a moment. Last Saturday Sooyoung took her to an art museum. Jinsoul was iffy first since museum dates in movies were boring but when Sooyoung started to explain each interesting piece of art out in detail Jinsoul was quickly entranced and cursed herself when she thought a date with Sooyoung would ever be boring.

Sooyoung was secretly a prophet of some sort but really what did Jinsoul expect when she had a masters in Humanities while having philosophy under her belt too. When she asked Sooyoung why she didn’t make her career around that she simply told her the passion she had was towards dancing. Jinsoul was surprised because Sooyoung seemed so passionate about the stuff in the museum. She now really wanted to watch Sooyoung dance when she was being serious. 

After that they had went out with Jinsoul’s family for dinner. However this time it wasn’t as much as a disaster. Sooyoung made a great impression on her parents seemingly having them smitten with her charm. Yerim however was Sooyoung’s match since she was sassy enough to leave the woman speechless. Jinsoul had a heavy heart that night knowing that her future with Sooyoung was starting to get secured.

This Saturday however she knew exactly what she wanted. First she wanted to get destroyed and then she wanted to just lay in Sooyoung’s arm to just talk or sleep or really do anything as long as she was in Sooyoung’s tight embrace. So she just looked into the woman’s eyes and bluntly told her, “not to be shallow but really I just want you to fuck me all day.” Sooyoung’s sweet smile drops as she stares at Jinsoul blankly. 

“Are you sure?” Jinsoul nods. Her masochist side of her coming out. Sooyoung smiles and pats Jinsoul on the butt. “Okay then let’s eat and get you ready but we have to go somewhere first.” Jinsoul smiles and obeys Sooyoung. She lets herself eat a tower of waffles while the woman across from her does the same. Jinsoul showers while Sooyoung changes her shirt since the last one got flour all over it and puts on light makeup. Once Jinsoul is ready she takes a glance at Sooyoung who’s in a huge pink puffy coat. 

She hates how this is the woman that’s going to annihilate her pussy later. For some reason Sooyoung is acting strange or not strange but goofy. When they exit the apartment Sooyoung snorts out before locking the door, “stepping out.” Jinsoul looks at her funny when Sooyoung looks at her. “You’re so pretty, so pretty baby.” Jinsoul was looking good in her outfit and she straightened her usually wavy hair making her look appetizing. Also she was feeling a little excited since Jinsoul said she could hit it later as much as she wanted to at that. She couldn’t wait to fuck her just the way she liked. 

Grabbing her hand she walks them out to her car only to feel her good mood fade away when she sees the flat tire on her BMW. Letting go of Jinsoul’s hand she walks up to the tire and feels the rage boil inside when she sees the slash mark and the sticky note on the tire.

**For fucking in my Cadillac and making it smell. The detailing cost as much one of your stupid car’s tires. Tell Jinsoul I miss her pretty face-Love your favorite sister Sunmi <3 **

Jinsoul watches as Sooyoung shakes and clenches her fists. The blonde goes to rub affectionate circles in her back to try and calm her down. “Let’s just take the train.” It’s about a ten minute walk to the subway station and in that time Jinsoul manages to get Sooyoung back to her previous mood. Jinsoul is glad she’s able to level Sooyoung out in moments like these but she’s still working on making her open up. 

For some reason every time she’d ask Sooyoung about her family or other sister she would talk about how amazing her parents were but never go past that almost seeming sad when she talked about them for too long .One day she was sure she would find out the mystery. She would make sure of it. For now all she could was silently support Sooyoung. Even if she didn’t know what she was supporting. 

Stepping on a thankfully non-crowded train Jinsoul and Sooyoung sit down on a bench. Sooyoung pulls her close to her side and kisses the side of her head, “I didn’t know you had a metrocard.” Jinsoul snuggles into her side and explains why she doesn’t take the train hardly ever, “one time this guy came up and started yelling at me about teletubbies and then he threw up on me.”

Sooyoung snorts and apologizes to Jinsoul for the misfortune. She remembers the days when she was a college student taking the train. She had many horrifying encounters also. They sit in silence watching the guy across from them read a book upside down and speaking in some unknown language. Jinsoul turns to look at Sooyoung to read her reaction and lets a short laugh out when she sees her bitchy face obviously judging the poor guy.

The woman snaps out of it and snaps her gaze towards Jinsoul to smile at her. Sooyoung takes her phone out of her pocket and holds it out in front of them. The blonde knows exactly what the woman wants and squishes her cheek against Sooyoung. Jinsoul watches as the woman takes an amount of photos with various angles of them all snuggled up together. When Sooyoung finally is satisfied with one she opens up her Instagram to post it. Jinsoul giggles as she reads the caption, “the train fo today.” 

Jinsoul watches as the photo blows up since Sooyoung had a shit ton of followers and feels her jealously boil at all the comments.

 **Womf190** : They seem to be very good friends.

 **Misshottie1995** : Sooyoung baby you don’t have to take the nasty train I’ll come pick you up

 **Robyndabank** : Can you run a train on me?

 **Karenfromfinance** : Ditch your friend and come fuck me please. I’ve been asking for years don’t you think it’s time? I’ll do your taxes for free please…please.

Sooyoung is amused at Jinsoul’s face as she reads the stupid and sexually charged comments. Jinsoul would go through her Instagram at times and read the comments on Sooyoung selfies most of them are desperate pleas from women of all sorts. She remembers a few nights were she was laughing at Sooyoung replies. Some of them were well thought out messages of shade that would surely hurt the other person’s feelings and others she simply told them to shut up.

“Don’t they know you’re mine? God it’s so annoying.” Sooyoung feels a chill down her spine at Jinsoul’s comment. She wanted the blonde to be possessive of her she liked the jealously. Sooyoung was definitely Jinsoul’s even though she had submissive behaviors there was no doubt she was aggressive at times especially when she was frustrated or jealous. 

Deciding to make the blonde more pissed off she flippantly suggests something, “oh please they’re just being friendly.” Jinsoul removes herself from Sooyoung’s embrace and gives her a deadly look. “Friendly? You call that being friendly?” Sooyoung keeps her face serious appreciating the deep tone Jinsoul’s using. The blonde rolls her eyes when she says yes so she scoots further way and turns her body away from her. 

Sooyoung grabs at her body so Jinsoul scoots even further away. She huffs when Sooyoung slides back next to her, “baby why are you mad?” She wasn’t falling for the sweet tone now Sooyoung had took her teasing too far. “Because Sooyoung it’s obvious they’re not just being friendly they want you.” She turns to look her in the eyes and groans when Sooyoung is just smiling at her probably feeding off her jealously.

Jinsoul knows if Sooyoung was alone and posted the picture she wouldn’t even entertain them probably deleting their comments and blocking them since she tended to get annoyed with people like that. She loosens up a bit deciding to play it up a bit, “you probably like it.” Jinsoul sees the cheesy smile drop into an angry scowl. Jinsoul turns her head again only for it to be turned back around by a hand on her chin.

She’s pulled in for a short but aggressive kiss, “That’s what I like.” Jinsoul blinks her eyes at the husky tone and watches Sooyoung lean back and cross her arms not looking in her direction. Jinsoul snuggles against her done with the banter and places her cheek against her arm, “Are you done?” Jinsoul nods against the arm and sighs when Sooyoung uncrosses them lifting the arm so Jinsoul can properly cuddle against her.

When the train finally stops they both scurry out and back up to the streets. Jinsoul didn’t know why they were downtown but she lets Sooyoung drag her wherever. When she sees the shop that Sooyoung stops in front of she flushes read and swallows the tension down her throat.

Of course Sooyoung was bringing her to a sex store. 

The woman that was now giddy turns to look at her like a child would when they were in front of a candy shop. Jinsoul warily looks at all the mannequins in lingerie and gives Sooyoung a fearful glance. Ignoring her girlfriends silent plead she drags her inside smiling when the owner recognizes her, “Miss Ha Sooyoung long time no see,” he waves in their direction only to widen his eyes when he sees Jinsoul to her side, “and with company!” Sooyoung blushes since she knows she’s going to get an earful sometime later.

She and the owner of this little shop of horrors (and pleasure) went way back. In their college days they went clubbing a lot together being an unstoppable dance duo always seducing everyone present that night. When they finished college they didn’t go their separate ways since he had got a business degree and opened up a dirty store with his husband. Sooyoung had always gotten her gear from here and even sometimes got a discount, but never had she came in with someone wrapped in her arms. Walking up to the front desk she proudly shows off Jinsoul, “Lee Taemin always a pleasure.”

Sooyoung pushes her toward the front desk, “Taemin this is Jinsoul my girl and Jinsoul this is my wingman from back in the day.” Taemin bounces behind the desk clearly delighted with Jinsoul’s presence. She doesn’t ever think she’s seen such a bubbly person besides Jiwoo. Her hand is grabbed and moved toward his mouth and she receives a kiss to the top of her wrist, “I have to say you’re absolutely stunning, like a doll.” Jinsoul smiles with a little fear with two pairs of eyes seemingly eating her alive. Taemin points her in direction of lingerie already knowing what Sooyoung brought her here for.

Sooyoung goes to follow but she pulled back by her hood. She blushes when she knows she’s being investigated. “Since when does Miss Ha do girlfriends?” Rolling her eyes she flicks the annoying man on the forehead. “Since they became this perfect.” Rubbing his head he looks at her with a smile. He can tell whoever this girl is must be Sooyoung’s dream come true.

“I never thought I’d see the day you’d fall in love Sooyoung here I was thinking you was going to be a lonely heartbreaker all your life.” Taemin was only joking he was sure Jinsoul was probably just a vixen in the sheets that had won over Sooyoung’s lust for now but when he saw the blush on Sooyoung’s cheeks and the longing looks thrown towards the back of his shop he knows that his joke isn’t that far from being the truth. 

“Oh my god you _are_ in love.” Sooyoung shushes the man as he hops and claps from behind the counter. He was so happy for his longtime friend. Sooyoung never caught feelings for anyone ever. No matter how amazing they seemed. Taemin was a romantic and would always push Sooyoung to call one night stands back or just to go on a date but the woman would always complain saying she rather stub her toe or pour hot coffee on herself. So when Sooyoung said this girl was perfect Taemin knew she wasn’t exaggerating. 

This was the first time Sooyoung had come in his shop for personal reasons and not just for her Dominatrix playroom. He was excited to see everything that Sooyoung would pick out for the pretty little blonde standing awkwardly looking at a full body latex suit. Taemin wondered if Sooyoung had also fell in lust, “so I already know you’re in love but that doesn’t tell me anything about the sex.” 

He doesn’t need the answer when he sees the woman bite down on her lips humming while she looks at the blonde, “such a good girl.” The deep tone makes Taemin shudder. The way Sooyoung talks about Jinsoul reminds him of Jonghyun, his husband. Clearly the blonde had enchanted his old friend, something he thought was impossible.

Leaning up he asks Sooyoung a question so she can go back to where she wanted, “What do you want and I can go ahead and ring you up so you can help the baby pick out something to wear.” Sooyoung sighs as she watches Jinsoul squeaking every time something unfolds into a vulgar piece of equipment.

Without looking at Taemin she starts to list out the items, “I want a red candle, silk bondage, belt binders, a blind fold, leather cuffs and a ball gag.” He nods quickly writing down the list on a notepad. He knows Sooyoung well enough to know exactly what she wants, “oh and make sure the ball gag is breathable she doesn’t seem to know how to breathe through her nose.” He smiles and writes down the note. Sooyoung was always good at learning a person’s body. 

She asks a question before wandering off, “can she try a set on?” Taemin looks up from his computer where he was ringing the items up. He knows Sooyoung is not really asking that since she knows exactly where the dressing rooms was and that anyone was free to try the lingerie on…only the lingerie. Taemin had incidents were people wanted to try butt plugs out but then turn around and try to not buy them. He would always ban them from the store. 

“If it’s too difficult to contain yourself then you can fuck her in the dressing room but you won’t get the discount.” Sooyoung doesn’t spare a glance at Taemin as she walks off, “Thank you Taemin.” He shakes his head in a shady manner reminding himself to make sure he puts his earbuds and lock the doors.

Jinsoul is looking at a ridiculous piece of clothing when Sooyoung walks behind her. She jumps when the woman pinches her ass. Swatting her hand away and looking towards the front Jinsoul gives Sooyoung a glare. Jinsoul continues to walk around looking at the various sets of leather and silk. She can’t stop cursing because Sooyoung keeps reaching out to touch her ass in some way. Jinsoul turns around to complain but it dies in her throat when she sees how dark Sooyoung’s eyes are. 

Sooyoung licks her lips and points out to something. Jinsoul tears her eyes away from Sooyoung’s to look in the direction the woman is pointing in. Which she catches what got Sooyoung’s attention she gasps and hobbles over to it. A baby blue lace set. Jinsoul was scared at everything else but this was so pretty. It had a matching set of underwear. A garter belt with lace stockings with adjustable dark blue straps. Jinsoul thought it was beautiful for it to be just a set of vulgar clothing but Sooyoung thought it was perfect.

She leaned to put her lips to Jinsoul’s ear, “maybe you should try it on.” Jinsoul turns around to face the owner of the raspy voice. Sooyoung looks towards the back and Jinsoul follows her. There’s two dressing rooms there so Jinsoul picks the piece up and heads there. She turns around to see if Sooyoung is following her but the woman is backing away, “I’ll be right there go ahead and start putting it on.”

Jinsoul listens to her and goes behind one of the curtains after putting the in use sign out. She looks at the wide body length mirror before turning around to start stripping. When she’s completely naked she puts the underwear and bra on first and looks in the mirror. She’s surprised it’s her size and fits just right. Since it’s lace and such a light color it’s completely see through. Jinsoul can see her dark nipples poke through the fabric and the panties do nothing to cover her ass since it was a wide banded thong.

Next comes the stockings and the garter belt. Once the belt is situated on the dip of her waist and the stockings are pulled up she goes to clip the dark blue straps which were connected to the lace belt to the stockings. Only the top part of the stockings are lace while the rest of them are a pantyhose material. Looking at the complete set she gives herself some credit. She twists and turns her body in the mirror. She actually thinks she looks good for once but really she wants Sooyoung to see. It was like the universe was listening to her when the woman popped inside the tiny space. Time freezes for a minute as Sooyoung speaks on her first thoughts on the lingerie, “so fucking good…” Jinsoul bites her lips down as she watches Sooyoung through the mirror soak in her appearance. 

Her eyes drag up and down Jinsoul’s body clearly getting turned on with the way her breathing picked up. Jinsoul notices she drops a small bag on the ground when she comes closer wrapping her arms the blonde. She locks eyes with Jinsoul through the mirror as she takes her fingers to snap at Jinsoul’s thong. Like clockwork Jinsoul instantly presses her ass to Sooyoung’s jean clad hips. Sooyoung wishes she didn’t have them on now. 

The small space starts to get suffocating as Sooyoung touches all over body and kissing on the junction between her neck and shoulder. Sooyoung rubs up and down the front of her body as the blonde lays her head back onto her shoulder giving her access to her neck to feast on. Sooyoung directly kisses her throat groaning at the vibrations against her lips as Jinsoul moans. 

Last night Jinsoul’s was handled carefully but today she wasn’t going to get such a gentle treatment. Sooyoung bites down hard on her neck definitely leaving a mark. Jinsoul is handled roughly as Sooyoung squeezes her tits through the lace bra and kisses her feverishly on her neck and dragging her lips across her skin to bite down on her ear lobe. 

Jinsoul is already losing it watching herself being toyed through the mirror. Sooyoung latches on her shoulder again as she moves one hand down south. Slipping past the waist band she comes in contact with wet heat that makes the blonde moan loudly. The moan suddenly makes the blonde remember where they’re at and goes to grab Sooyoung’s hand preventing it to do anything.

Sooyoung releases the skin between her teeth and kisses it, “baby let go of me your already so wet for me let me take care of you.” The words make Jinsoul tremble. Sooyoung knew how to turn her on in seconds and it made Jinsoul’s whole body tense up. She could already feel the pressure in her core building but she thinks it’s going to be taken care of this time only she doesn’t want to do it in a store that’s open to the public.

Jinsoul shakes her head hating how aroused she looks in the mirror, “no Sooyoung we’re in public.” 

“Jinsoul move your hand or so help me.” She instantly lets go obeying the words and piercing eyes in the mirror. She shudders at the sinister smirk thrown at her. Surprisingly Sooyoung doesn’t go any further into her panties and pulls her fingers out. Jinsoul watches as Sooyoung licks the slick off. All the sudden Jinsoul is pushed forward and over. She catches herself on the mirror with both hands laid flat against it.

She catches a glimpse of Sooyoung going to her knees. Jinsoul prayers to whoever is out there to let her make it out of this alive. She asked for this though and she should have known she was going to get it no matter where they went today. Jinsoul’s wish of getting fucked all day was going to get granted by Sooyoung. She only hopes Taemin won’t hear them but Jinsoul is loud and Sooyoung’s tongue was magic so she was certainly going to be screaming by the time this was over.

Jinsoul braces herself when Sooyoung pushes her panties to the side. Nudging her legs further apart so she can have more access. Jinsoul is already whining when Sooyoung takes a long lick up her slit. Jinsoul claws on the glass as Sooyoung laps at her wetness sucking hard on the flesh inside. She’s being so messy Jinsoul can hear the wet noises. Sooyoung leans her neck a little so she can work Jinsoul’s clit into her mouth. Taking a hold of the swollen bud with her lips she wiggles her tongue across it knowing she can be harsh on it since Jinsoul wasn’t sensitive. Jinsoul chokes when Sooyoung moans into her making the vibrations go straight to her sensitive nub.

There’s just something about Sooyoung’s tongue that drives Jinsoul wild. She was an expert at what she does and already about to make Jinsoul come but Sooyoung hasn’t even been eating her pussy but for five minutes. All of sudden to her displeasure Sooyoung raises up from her knees. Jinsoul looks at her through and gasps when she sees all her wetness on Sooyoung’s mouth. The woman simply smiles and winks before licking all the arousal off her lips. 

“Stay put.” Jinsoul holds herself in position as she watches Sooyoung take her jeans off and grabs the small bag in the corner. Jinsoul’s whole body freezes when she sees the strap being pulled out of the bag along with a condom. It’s brand new and is just a normal dildo with a harness but it still scares Jinsoul since she knows how hard Sooyoung fucks. She wanted to walk home today not have jelly legs and bendable knees. 

It’s not lengthy but it makes up with its thickness as Sooyoung slides the harness on and adjusts it to her hips and thighs. Sooyoung rips the condom with her teeth and slides the latex on the fake dick. She reaches down once more to grab lube to squirt a small amount on the length and strokes it to smear it evenly. After she’s done fixing herself up she goes to fix Jinsoul. Unclipping the straps attached to the garter belt she slips the lace panties down and makes Jinsoul step out of them. Raising back up she kicks Jinsoul’s ankles to make her legs further apart and positions herself.

Rubbing the tip up and down Jinsoul’s slit as she mewls out Sooyoung takes her other hand to slap at Jinsoul’s cheeks. They looked too good in that lace thong that Sooyoung was glad she went and bought the strap just to fuck her right now. She likes the way they jiggle on impact the redness makes Jinsoul’s ass look cute and even more punishable. After the redness appears on each ass cheek and listening to the blonde’s strained moans she takes the tip and pushes in without warning. It doesn’t slid in as easy as she thought it would forgetting how tight Jinsoul was the girl is accidently thrown off balance making her forehead bump into the mirror.

“Ah Jung Jinsoul!” Sooyoung pulls out to turn the blonde around whose rubbing at her head. Jinsoul lets her arms fall the side as Sooyoung coos at her kissing the pain on her forehead away. After a few minutes of being babied by Sooyoung the pain goes away. The woman looks down at her with loving eyes and sweetly talks to her, “what am going to do with you?” Jinsoul would love to be all sugar and rainbows with Sooyoung right now but also there’s strap attached to the woman who can fuck the soul out of her. 

Turning around to bend back over but now grabbing a bar on the side of dressing room inside of putting her hands on the slippery and dangerous mirror she answers, “you’re going to fuck me until I’m screaming your name.” Sooyoung instantly gets back in her mood and giggles at the assertive blonde. “What happened to being in public?” Jinsoul rolls her eyes at the accusing tone and pushes her ass back so that the strap pokes it, “that was before you decided to eat my pussy.” Sooyoung gasps and places a hand on Jinsoul’s lower back making her arch. In a circular motion Sooyoung rubs her thumb into her little dimples, “such a nasty mouth on you today. I love it.” 

Jinsoul moans and bites her lip and feels the tip being poked at her entrance again. This time she pushes herself on it letting it sink in halfway through. Sooyoung tilts her head to watch Jinsoul’s face as she sinks the other half in hilting inside when there’s no more inches to give. She looks down at the ass pressed so tightly against her hips sighing when she feels herself getting wetter at how aggressive Jinsoul is being today.

Grabbing on to Jinsoul’s small waist she starts to thrust into her hard. It’s a slow pace but Sooyoung knows she’s doing a good job when Jinsoul is already moaning and whining loudly. Every pump she brings it back to the tip and slams it back in each impact making a clapping noise. She moves one hand lower down to her hip while the other moves to lay flatly on Jinsoul’s lower back as she continues to snap her hips back and forth. She wants to see the strap in Jinsoul’s pussy but her shirt is long getting in the way of the site of her fucking the blonde good. So she takes one of her hands off of Jinsoul to lift the end of the shirt to put it in her mouth.

Now she can see every impact of her hips on Jinsoul’s ass and the strap collecting the sticky wetness with each thrust. Grasping at her hips Sooyoung deeply drives the length inside Jinsoul’s pussy and slaps her ass every time she gives her a pretty sound. Sooyoung loves how her ass bounces back every time she thrusts in the slapping noises spurring her on to go a little harder. When she’s been fucking her for a good bit Sooyoung catches the other noise coming from Jinsoul and not from her lips on her mouth.

Sooyoung slows down her powerful strokes to start to roll her hips instead of snapping them. She wants to hear how wet Jinsoul’s pussy is. The blonde is being too loud though so Sooyoung shushes her to be quite. Sooyoung watches as the blonde bits down on her arm to contain her moans. Sooyoung slowly pushes the strap inside by rolling her hips shuddering at the squelching sounds every time she pulls out and goes deep. Sooyoung pushes it all the way in and starts to grind her hips into Jinsoul’s ass letting the strap only come out an inch before pushing it back in.

Jinsoul is so wet for her and it’s making her go delirious with want. Jinsoul should consider herself lucky because if they weren’t in public Sooyoung would make her stay her for hours so she can keep fucking until she couldn’t take it anymore. She takes a break and stands up straight to let her arms do the work. Pushing and pulling Jinsoul’s hips back so that she’s still getting fucked just not how Sooyoung would like too but she has to conserve her energy for later.

Releasing the shirt in between her teeth she gives Jinsoul a praise, “goddamn you’re so good to me,” Jinsoul lifts her head to try and look at the woman behind her. She can hardly hold her eyes open and her throat is burning from all the groans and whimpers from Sooyoung pumping into her. When Sooyoung started dragging it in and out of her that’s when her knees were starting to give out. She can’t believe she asked Sooyoung to fuck her all day. There was no way she was going to end up alive after today.

Jinsoul braces herself again when she feels Sooyoung grab on to her shoulders. She knows she’s about to get her pussy beat. Jinsoul screams as Sooyoung starts to slam into her harder than ever before. The slapping noises of her bare ass and Sooyoung’s hip are starting to make her ears ring. The woman had put the shirt back into her teeth before pounding into Jinsoul’s pussy. Jinsoul had to arch her back to take such a rough treatment. She felt her orgasm coming so she warned the woman fucking her senseless, “ _Sooyoung I’m going to cum don’t- fuck don’t stop please_!” 

The woman above her grunted through the fabric in her mouth. She puts one of hands back onto a small waist as she started going faster wanting Jinsoul to explode. Sooyoung stops when her name starts being screamed out and the friction becomes harder to pump into. She thrusts in deep and releases the shirt in her teeth. Throwing her head back and panting she curses at the blonde, “fuck Jinsoul.” Keeping it in deep she allows Jinsoul to ride it out this time. Any other time she would keep fucking her until she came at least three times. But since they were in a public store they needed to wrap it up.

She waits until the blonde is just fainting whimper to lean down to kiss between her shoulder blades. Planting more kisses across her back she goes to pull out moaning at all the cum on the strap. Sooyoung wishes she could clean all of it off as some of it even drips to the floor. Jinsoul always came so good for her giving her exactly what she wanted. Removing the harness all together she puts it in the bag along with the condom wrapper and lube. She would be sure to fuck Jinsoul with their favorite toy later so the both of them could have their fun.

Jinsoul needed to be cleaned up before they went anywhere though so what better way to do that than with her tongue. Sooyoung was pulling jeans up when Jinsoul stood up swaying around. She turned around and looked at Sooyoung with hooded eyes but not from lust but from sleepiness. Sooyoung goes out to grab her before she falls forward. Holding her closely she softly asks an actual question, “can I eat you out now?” Jinsoul widens her eyes with a shocked face before smiling widely, “…yeah.” 

Snorting she asks Jinsoul another question that makes the blonde giggle, “Can you stand?” 

Jinsoul takes one finger and wiggles it into Sooyoung’s face, “legs? No.” 

Throwing her head back in laughter from her idiot she goes to set Jinsoul to the wall. She takes off her shirt so that Jinsoul can sit down on it. It’s a carpet floor so it’s not that bad and Jinsoul plops down on the black long sleeve to spread her legs. Sooyoung kneels to the ground and reaches for her phone to take a picture of the erotic blonde. “Smile for me.” Jinsoul obeys and smiles brightly while twirling a strand of her hair with her finger. 

After taking the picture and saving it under the album _for me_ Sooyoung leans down to eat her favorite dessert. Jinsoul leans her head on the wall once Sooyoung’s tongue comes in contact with her wet core. Jinsoul rubs on the hands that wrap around her thighs liking how they cling onto the flesh there. Sooyoung is still on her knees and has her ass up in the air making it look like she’s breaking her back just to eat Jinsoul out. Jinsoul thinks she arches so prettily now having the desire to fuck Sooyoung just as she just was. Sighing at her pussy being ate sloppily she reaches forward to slap Sooyoung’s jean glad ass. 

The woman moans on her clit making Jinsoul shudder. She closes her eyes at the feeling. Sooyoung is doing the one thing with her tongue that she can’t figure out but it feels so good. Sooyoung sucks, licks and kisses her pussy so sensually, making Jinsoul deeply moan out. Jinsoul looks down at Sooyoung flicking her tongue rapidly on her clit. Jinsoul sighs and bites her lip when the woman locks eyes with her and presses her tongue flat against her swollen nub. 

Jinsoul pulls the woman’s head closer as she strokes her clit with her tongue, “ _fuck that feels so good.”_ Sooyoung took care of her so well. Made her feel so good. Jinsoul felt blessed to be treated this way. Sex was only a small part of it though. Sooyoung was so good to her in many ways it was just like a bonus that she was a sex goddess and could Jinsoul cum multiple times with just a little bit of effort who previously couldn’t cum at all no matter how hard someone tried. Now Sooyoung was eating her pussy out like it was the last thing she’d ever eat. The way she would lap at her folds and suck on her clit was making Jinsoul so high she was starting to think she might reach heaven.

Sooyoung goes back to kissing sloppily and taking long intense licks, so Jinsoul pays attention to the tan skin of Sooyoung’s back. Jinsoul rubs up and down the muscles liking how sexy Sooyoung looks right now. She leans forward to put her hand back on Sooyoung’s ass to rub and grope it. She fully hunches over so that she can reach behind Sooyoung to cup her pussy. Sooyoung whimpers into her sex as Jinsoul presses down into the hot fabric. She wonders how wet Sooyoung is right now suddenly wanting to see up close. Right now though she’s close to coming. “ _Ah Sooyoung I’m close_.” The woman hums bringing her to a slow but still intense orgasm. 

She rides it out with the feeling of Sooyoung catching every drop of cum with her tongue. It doesn’t rip through her like the last just slowing rolling out of her. Sooyoung finishes cleaning her up and leans back up. Jinsoul cups her face to clean all the sticky wetness off her mouth and chin before pulling her into a loving kiss. They make out for a few minutes before getting up to get dressed. Sooyoung takes an empty bag to put Jinsoul’s outfit in and throws her shirt back on since she left her coat on the front desk.

Jinsoul looks at a gross stain on Sooyoung’s shirt since she was just sitting on top of it. “Sooyoung there’s cum on your shirt.” The woman looks down and tries to wipe it off but it doesn’t budge, “oh well guess I’ll never wash it for memories sake.” Jinsoul gets grossed out and shoves the woman that’s laughing. They head out and go back to the front desk where Taemin has his headphones in blaring out loud music.

Sooyoung puts the black bag on the counter and waves to get the man’s attention while putting on her coat. He jumps and takes the head phones out, “Jesus I thought you all died you was in there for a more than an hour I even caught up on drag race.” They both blush as he giggles and takes the black bag and looks inside before Sooyoung can warn him. Jinsoul contemplates death as the man gags and throws the bag behind him. Sooyoung rolls her eyes and gives him her payment as he gives her a larger black bag. 

Taemin checks them out and he becomes quite amused by their appearance. Jinsoul looks like she’s about to pass out swaying back and forth trying to hold her eyes open but still there’s a huge smile on her face. Sooyoung however looks surprisingly bright while putting on her disgustingly large pink coat. Taemin notices how red her neck and ears are and the sweat glistening on her skin. Other people would probably be grossed out especially if they knew what got them to this state but Taemin thought it was delightful since he could tell his friend was very happy by the small smile on her face.

After Sooyoung closes her coat she picks up the bag and grabs Jinsoul’s hand to drag them out. Jinsoul blinks as he waves goodbye, “have fun Jinsoul!” They’re almost out the door when he yells out one more thing, “Oh can you flip the sign back to open!” Sooyoung listens to the commands and flips the piece of cardboard before opening the door for Jinsoul. The both of them walk out onto the cold streets and back to the train station. It was lunch rush now so it was bound to be crowded. 

Jinsoul holds on to Sooyoung’s hand tightly as they walk and starts rambling to the woman, “I can’t believe I went from not being able to cum to doing it excessively.” Sooyoung snorts at the bluntness from the blonde. Jinsoul was kinda shy in the beginning but now she was completely shameless. “Well you did say you never bottomed.” Jinsoul shakes her head and grumbles something under her breath. They make their way down the stairs to the station going to catch the train coming in a few minutes.

“No I think it’s just you.” She looks down and watches the blondes face. She’s starting to wake up a little bit since her eyes are opened fully now. Sooyoung tries to find a lie on the girl’s face but she finds none and feels her chest swell with ego and pride. She was the only one that could make Jinsoul feel good. They playfully fight before the train arrives mostly since Sooyoung won’t show Jinsoul what’s in the bag. When it does stop they and a shit ton of other people pile on the metro.

Sooyoung looks around for any seats available but finds none so she grabs onto the railing and pulls Jinsoul close. Thankfully it’s not crammed with only several people standing besides Sooyoung and Jinsoul. She throws the bag around her shoulder and holds on strongly and wraps Jinsoul in her other arm. The blondes cheeks are red from the cold and Sooyoung can hear her teeth chatter every moment or so. 

Waiting for the train to take off once it does Sooyoung pushes Jinsoul off of her and opens her puffy jacket for Jinsoul to snuggle in to the warmth since there’s more than enough room for the both of them. Jinsoul smiles widely as she wiggles into the embrace and wraps her arms around the woman’s tiny waist pressing their bodies together.

She pulls back to look at the woman face to face. Sooyoung wasn’t wearing heels today so it almost made them the same height the woman still being slightly taller than Jinsoul. Sooyoung isn’t looking at her but actually to the side judging all the people sitting down. She takes in Sooyoung’s features as the woman doesn’t notice her staring. Her nose is even cuter from the side and Jinsoul can tell how naturally pouty the woman’s lips are by how they stand out.

What catches the blonde’s attention the most though is the sharp jawline that looks so kissable. She feels her eyes hood as she watches Sooyoung’s throat tighten as she swallows, “so sexy…” Her words come to life and makes Sooyoung turn to face her making their faces only inches apart. Jinsoul looks into the black eyes that she can easily get lost in until she drops her gaze to plump lips. “Do you think you can close your jacket?”

Clueless of the blonde’s intentions Sooyoung nods her head and closes the coat by the Velcro strips making them look like a big pink blob, “are you that cold?” Jinsoul shrugs and pulls Sooyoung closer by the waist and rests her chin on a shoulder. Once she knows she’s in the clear she snakes her heads down to Sooyoung’s ass and feels out the thickness in the jeans. Jinsoul hears a tiny noise from the woman and a quick protest, “what are you doing?” 

Jinsoul snaps the waistband of her jeans and lifts her head to look at Sooyoung’s side profile. “Warming up is that okay?” Sooyoung gives her the side eyes but says nothing so Jinsoul takes the silence as a no. She keeps her hands on her ass though and doesn’t move until Sooyoung quietly mumbles out something, “Yes…it’s okay.” Jinsoul smiles as she pinches on cheek making the woman squeak. 

Jinsoul keeps her eyes on Sooyoung who has hers straight ahead. They start to become hooded as Jinsoul continues her rubbing. The blonde takes one hand and slips it passed the jeans wanting to feel the bare ass cheek against her palm. Jinsoul gasps at the softness and grabs harshly making the woman buck her hips forward.

Jinsoul moves the hand that was flat against her lower back to the front to cup Sooyoung’s sex through her jeans. She sighs when she feels the heat against her palm as she rubs into the fabric trying to give Sooyoung some friction. She squeezes with both hands and watches the woman clench her jaw and flare her nostrils. Jinsoul notices how pissed Sooyoung is since she has no control over this but also notices how turned on she is. 

She takes her finger tips and presses hard in the fabric and moves back down to cup her pussy mewling at the fullness in her hand. “This is mine you know.” Sooyoung side eyes her again making Jinsoul smirk coyly. “Tell me it’s mine.” To keep their conversation quiet she’s directly speaking into Sooyoung’s ear with a sultry voice making the woman tremble in her hands. She starts to remove those hands when Sooyoung doesn’t answer her but when her hand gets too far away from the heat that’s when she speaks out, “It’s yours.” 

Jinsoul bites her lips at the shaky voice, “What is?” Sooyoung puffs her cheeks up in frustration and shakes her head. “Tell me Sooyoung what’s mine?” She’s enjoying this way too much remembering the first time Sooyoung made her cum. The woman had claimed her pussy then but ended up claiming her heart just a little bit later. The site of Sooyoung completely melting to her touch being submissive gives Jinsoul satisfaction.

Sooyoung can’t believe she’s letting Jinsoul do this in public. There was no way she would ever break Jinsoul she was just making her into something even more dangerous than before. Nobody has ever made such a mess of Sooyoung but she’s addicted to the feeling, she’s addicted the blonde. She doesn’t want Jinsoul to stop making her feel this way so she will give her whatever she wants. Turning her head she whispers into the blonde’s ear, “my pussy.” She presses her lips into her ear further, “I’m yours Jinsoul.” 

Her heart is racing due to Sooyoung’s words and takes her hand to unbutton Sooyoung’s jeans. She pulls back to watch the woman’s who had turned her face back around to close her eyes fully submitting to Jinsoul. Dipping her fingers in she sighs out when she comes into contact with a pool of wetness. She wants to moan out from how wet Sooyoung is for her but she reminds herself they’re in public so she will have to make it quick and quiet. 

Working to of her fingers in the slippery folds she bites on the sides of her cheeks when she finds Sooyoung’s swollen clit. She starts to rub vigorous circles into her sensitive nub wanting her to cum soon. She has a tight hold on Sooyoung’s ass squeezing every time she pinches on her clit. Sooyoung’s hips jerk forward clearing wanting more friction but Jinsoul keeps her as still as possible so no one gets an idea what’s going on underneath the coat. 

Jinsoul watches as Sooyoung squeezes her eyes and gasps licking her lips as she comes on her hand. Jinsoul giggles when she feels more wetness flood out from her orgasm as she presses her fingers onto her now throbbing clit. She’s horny again and can’t wait to get home. Jinsoul wishes Sooyoung’s jeans weren’t so tight wanting to bury her fingers deep inside her pussy so she can feel the tightness clench around her fingers. Slipping both her hands out she buttons her jeans back up before pulling them back around her waist. Jinsoul ducks her head down to lick the cum off her fingers before going back to clinging to Sooyoung’s waist.

She lays her head against Sooyoung’s and spends the rest of the ride resting knowing she’s going to be in trouble when she gets home. When the train stops she quickly removes herself from the coat before Sooyoung can catch her. Running away Sooyoung quickly catches up to her and grab the collar of her shirt making her gag. She turns around to face the seething woman and hunches over in fear, “what the-.” 

Jinsoul doesn’t want to hear it though, “don’t what the- me Sooyoung you fucked for god know how long in the dressing room.” The raven haired woman looks at the blonde with wide eyes. “How could I not take care of you?” She pushes the hand clenched to the back of her neck away and stands tall so she can tower over Sooyoung…barely. “Especially when you were so wet.” The woman blinks at the monster she’s created, but she’s not complaining since she feels herself falling deeper in love. The blonde skips off into the direction of Sooyoung’s apartment leaving the woman to eat her dust.

When Sooyoung finally snaps out of her daze she follows after Jinsoul and meets her at the front of her building letting the cheerful blonde in. They make it into the apartment and the first thing Jinsoul does is pounces on the woman. Sooyoung moans at the kiss she’s receiving but takes her palm to push the blonde away. “We should take a break before we get into that.” Jinsoul furrows her brows at the woman, “what? No Sooyoung I want you now.” 

The raven haired woman keeps her off as she shakes her head, “trust me you need it since what I have planned for you will probably exhaust you.” Jinsoul rolls her eyes but obeys anyways. If she were to become too bratty Sooyoung would probably end up not fucking her at all. 

The break turns out to be longer than Jinsoul thought since they got take out and ended taking a nap on the couch. When they wake up Jinsoul goes and puts a movie on thinking that her fun for the day is over. 

Snuggling back into Sooyoung’s embrace on the couch she sighs when Sooyoung wraps her arms back around her spooning her from behind. It’s about thirty minutes in when she feels hot kisses on her ear and down her neck. It’s so sudden and to her surprise when Sooyoung flips her over and lays on top of Jinsoul shoving her tongue in the blonde’s mouth. She moans at the nails scratching at her tummy and the hips slowly grinding into her when she wraps her limbs around the body above. Of course Sooyoung would attack her when she least expected it. 

Sooyoung has to rip herself from the blonde’s mouth to give her the command, “breaks over go put your outfit on except the underwear.” Jinsoul nods as Sooyoung removes herself from on top and goes to pick up the large black shopping bag and walking towards the bedroom to leave Jinsoul by herself. She goes to pick up the smaller bag to receive the stockings and garter belts and heads to bathroom and looks towards the shut door with three cats clawing against it.

As she’s stripping she wonders what Sooyoung has in store for her shuddering at the possibilities. When she’s got her garments on she walks out of the bathroom and shoos away the cats before stepping into the bedroom before closing the door back. She gasps when she sees the pile of leather items on the bed and looks around for Sooyoung and she feels her heart drop when she sees that the woman is already looking at her while pulling her pony tail back. 

Sooyoung struts over and sits on the edge of the bed to wiggle her finger in a _come here_ gesture. Gulping down the anticipation she saunters over to the woman. It’s dusk now so the sun was softly framing the naked figure. Jinsoul had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. Sooyoung was basically glowing and her face looked like one of the paintings at the museum. Her ponytail was making her face look sharper and letting her ears poke out. 

Jinsoul comes close to Sooyoung and lets herself be studied. Sooyoung leans back on her hands as she looks Jinsoul up and down and smiles at how awkwardly the blonde is standing. She was going to ask for a show but Jinsoul is too goofy for that and not turned on enough. “Baby sit on my lap.” Sooyoung pats on her naked thighs and Jinsoul goes to straddle them not really feeling up to disobeying the woman when there was a large belt behind her.

Jinsoul knew no matter how good she was that belt was still going to be used tonight. She wraps her arms around Sooyoung’s shoulders and gives her a pleading look not to go too hard. Sooyoung throws her head back in laughter at the blonde’s puppy eyes. She wasn’t falling for those cutely bent eyebrows this time, “no you asked for this Jinsoul!” She finally leans back up to press her body against Jinsoul’s. Taking the blondes waist in her hands she starts to kiss her slowly feeling up the curves of her body.

Sooyoung needed her to be ready for what was about to come. After getting the blonde to start breathing hard after enough soft touches all over her body and kissing her sensually she makes her stand up only to push her back down. Grabbing a handful of blonde hair and tugging on it she lets herself sigh when the blonde winces and moans, “you seem to like it on your knees.” Jinsoul looks up into dangerous eyes and nods. Her hair is pulled again so that her head is leaned back. 

“What happened to that attitude?” The accusation made Jinsoul whimper as she was already starting to get into it except this time she felt compelled to submit to Sooyoung. “I want to please you.” Jinsoul closes her eyes when she hears the small laughter. Her hair is released but she doesn’t catch a break when her jaw is grabbed a second after. Opening her eyes her breath hitches when Sooyoung has her legs spread wide open for Jinsoul. 

Excited she looks above for permission and when she gets the head nod she wastes no time in diving her tongue inside Sooyoung. She moans at the wetness on her tongue and is quick to lap all the juices. She works harder when she feels the hands thread through her hair encouraging her. They scratch and tug at her scalp as she takes Sooyoung’s clit in her mouth. The woman moans above her and just lets Jinsoul suck on her pussy for the time being. The blonde was eating her out so eagerly, it looked so cute to Sooyoung how desperate she was to make her cum just so she could taste her. 

Feeling her orgasm approaching when Jinsoul pushes her tongue inside and pulling back out to deeply kiss her sex Sooyoung pulls on her hair to rip the blonde from her. Jinsoul furrows her brows and gives Sooyoung an angry look, “Sooyoung don’t.” The hand in her hair keeps her back as Sooyoung leans back to look down on Jinsoul, glad that her attitude is returning.

“Do you like how I taste?” Sooyoung watches the tongue lick the glossy lips. There’s her answer. Maneuvering her thumb down to swipe along Jinsoul’s bottom lip she smiles when the blonde takes into her mouth and licks around it. Sooyoung shoves her middle fingers in when Jinsoul pleads for them with her eyes. Shoving them down her throat just like how she likes she lets Jinsoul enjoy herself for a while longer until removing her fingers to pull Jinsoul back to her pussy.

She rubs on her face as the nails dig into her thighs. Jinsoul is enjoying this as much as she is. She wasn’t lying when she said she wanted to please Sooyoung. Shuddering when the girl starts to drag long licks up her pussy she can’t take it much longer. The woman has had enough and pulls Jinsoul back by the hair again but this time harder. She stands dragging Jinsoul up with her as the blonde begs out, “No Sooyoung please I want you to cum in mouth.” 

Smiling she throws Jinsoul on the bed and walks over to grab her candle and matches. The poor girl on the bed was panting out desperately trying to crawl towards the woman. She’s stopped when the woman calmly speaks, “If you behave I’ll ride your face.” She looks at the frozen blonde on the bed and raises a brow, “Would you like that?” Jinsoul nods her head eagerly and Sooyoung just snorts and pets on her head liking how soft her hair is.

Sooyoung pushes her back down on the bed and gives her a look that tells her to stay put. Picking up the baby oil amongst the pile of other things she squirts a load on Jinsoul’s torso while also letting a little bit drip on her own torso. Leaning forward she starts to rub the oil into the moaning blonde’s skin. Jinsoul clings to the sheets as Sooyoung aggressively gropes her body smearing the slick liquid onto her body. After she’s done with Jinsoul she quickly rubs her own chest down in a seductive manner making Jinsoul lose a little more of her sanity. 

Picking up the candle to light it she lets it pool on top before angling it over Jinsoul’s body. The blonde throws her head back in a guttural moan when the heat hits her skin. It’s a lot hotter than the last candle she used or maybe Sooyoung is holding it closer to her skin. The slight pain that comes with each drip is pleasurable to Jinsoul though. As each drop sticks and molds to her skin she mewls out at the hot and cool effect.

When it hits her nipples it’s a new feeling. Her nipples were already sensitive but the heat on them makes her insides tingle and twist. She didn’t enjoy wax play that much last time but she starts to think it’s because Sooyoung was going too easy on her. The wax was actually hot this time but not hot enough to actually burn her. Just to give her that toe curling heated sensation. Sooyoung covers her nipples and a little bit more of her tits with the wax before moving down to her belly.

Sooyoung huffs out as she watches Jinsoul’s muscles tense under the heat how she arches off the bed at each drip. Jinsoul has to close her legs needing to relieve some of the pressure on her core or she’s afraid she might explode. Sooyoung stops her assault with the wax and spreads Jinsoul’s legs back apart to look at her glistening sex. Pinching on the inside of her thigh to ensure they stay spread she goes back to trickle the wax down on Jinsoul’s belly.

The both of them are panting once Sooyoung is satisfied with all the wax on her body and holds the candle carefully in her hand crawling up on the bed in-between the blonde’s legs looking down on her with hooded eyes, “Do you want me to fuck that pretty mouth?” Jinsoul is breathing harder than Sooyoung so it’s hard to speak out. She’s drenched in sweat and getting dizzy at the heat in the room. She doesn’t know if it’s from the hot candle in the woman’s hand or if it’s her words. Moving up onto the bed more to where she can lay her head down on the pillows as Sooyoung closely follows her on her journey up.

The sun has went down now and Jinsoul is thankful that Sooyoung remembered to turn the lamp on before they started. She wanted to see Sooyoung during this little activity they were doing. Nodding her head she helps Sooyoung crawl up above her face. She’s much more confident than last time since Jinsoul couldn’t sense any hesitation from the woman. She wanted this just a bad as Jinsoul. Jinsoul was so happy to see Sooyoung give into her desires so easily. The candle wax is starting to pool over and drip down over Sooyoung’s fingers as she hovers over Jinsoul’s mouth.

The blonde wiggles underneath Sooyoung and wraps her arms tightly around tone thighs. Sooyoung holds her hair between her fingers when she gives Jinsoul a command, “Hold out your tongue and put it on my clit I want to grind on it.” Jinsoul mumbles out a yes and is determined to make Sooyoung feel good. Holding out her tongue as wide and flatly as she could she watches Sooyoung lower herself directly onto it.

The woman on top whimpers when the tongue presses up against her swollen clit and takes her hand to grab the head board to keep her balance. She starts to roll her hips forward and throws her head back at the friction of Jinsoul’s tongue on her pussy. She takes the hand that’s not clawing into the headboard and pours wax down her torso as she rides Jinsoul’s tongue.

She looks down at the wax mold onto her body but when she catches a glimpse of Jinsoul furrowing her brows so focused on eating her out she can’t help but curse, “ _jesus fuck_ that’s so good.” Jinsoul snaps her eyes open to watch the woman rolls her hips on top of her face. She can see the sweat and wax rolling down her body as she tenses her abs with every push of body down onto Jinsoul’s face. She whimpers when Sooyoung winks at her noticing that she’s watching and grinding her pussy harder into Jinsoul’s mouth. 

“Am I you’re favorite Jinsoul?” She can only answer by moaning and tilting her head in a way Sooyoung can get more friction. Sooyoung was her favorite in a lot of categories but this, her completely dominating Jinsoul was one thing that Jinsoul would never get tired. The woman chuckles at the soft eyes looking at her. She replies to the silent answer as she pours more wax down her body, “Your my favorite Jinsoul nobody will ever fuck me this good.” Jinsoul catches the purr that comes from Sooyoung’s lips. She seems so pleased with her so…feverish 

The sticky heat rolling down her skin is making her eyes roll back into her head and of course the beautiful angel underneath her giving it her all is also making Sooyoung see stars. This is definitely the best sex Sooyoung’s ever had and they haven’t even begun the best part. With the hot wax rolling down her body and Jinsoul’s tongue working her senseless she’s already close to finishing. She’s never been this loud but her throat is starting to burn from screaming the blonde’s name when she latches onto clit with her lips. With one more frantic buck of her hips and dripping the wax accidently on her nipple she cums hard into Jinsoul’s mouth.

The blonde laps every drop that spills out of Sooyoung moaning at her mouth being filled with the sticky sweetness. Sooyoung leans forward and scrunches her eyes closed whimpering with each rugged breath she takes. Gripping the head board tightly. She finishes her long orgasm out by throbbing in Jinsoul’s mouth as the blonde pushes inside her hole to leave nothing behind. Sooyoung rolls off of her after blowing the candle out and throwing it somewhere in the room not caring if she gets wax on her bed or floor.

She takes a break laying on her back as Jinsoul does the same and the only thing you can hear in the room is their panting. The room is so hot it’s starting to suffocate them but neither of them mind. Jinsoul leans to the side to press kisses to the woman’s jawline taking her hand to rub Sooyoung’s body. The woman turns to her side and pulls Jinsoul close to that they can make out. The kiss is sloppy with their salvia running together and their lips making tiny smacking noises. Jinsoul runs her hands down Sooyoung’s abs feeling the muscles knot up under her touch.

“ _Fuck_.” Jinsoul breathes out when Sooyoung starts sucking on her neck biting down on her throat making her groan out. Jinsoul loves Sooyoung’s thick lips on her skin but she needs to taste Sooyoung some more. Pulling back to lick on her jawline she whines at the saltiness on her tongue. Thankfully Sooyoung cranes her neck back so Jinsoul can have her fun the blonde kissing on the junction of her neck and jaw groping at her ass to pull them closer. When their bodies are together they both sigh at the warmth and softness of their skin touching. 

Jinsoul is so sensitive right now and every touch from Sooyoung is putting her on cloud nine. She’s still trembling from earlier when she confesses something, “You have no idea what you do to me Sooyoung…I almost came just by tasting you.” Sooyoung pulls back to look into her eyes. Jinsoul’s are so dark with desire but with something else behind them. Sooyoung doesn’t know whether it’s love or devotion. But since it’s Jinsoul Sooyoung figures there’s no difference.

Sooyoung is feeling very needy in the moment and pulls Jinsoul into her arms and tangles their legs together as she gives the blonde a slow kiss. She has her heads threaded into Jinsoul’s sweaty hair as the girl gives her waist and sides feather-lite touches. Sooyoung scratches at the back of her neck as Jinsoul presses her hands into the small of her waist and crawls on top. Sooyoung doesn’t know how long they stay like this just drowning in the feeling of soft touches and their lips locking. But when she pulls back and sees the desperation of Jinsoul’s face and her lips swollen up she has to speak out, “let me make you feel good baby.” 

Sooyoung pushes her off and rolls her onto her back to get up and run to the bathroom. Coming back with a towel in head and free from all the wax on her body she takes the wet towel and does the same to Jinsoul’s body. Wiping all the wax, oil and sweat off her skin. After Jinsoul is all cleaned up Sooyoung leans down to kiss all of her body. Jinsoul cradles her head as Sooyoung licks all the tension away from her skin and kisses the coolness from the wet down. She lets a small moan out when Sooyoung wraps her lips around her dark nipple and suckles on the flesh there. Sooyoung moves back up to kiss Jinsoul’s jawline liking the sharp bone and soft skin between her lips.

When Sooyoung has her panting again she picks Jinsoul up and plops her over onto her belly. Jinsoul closes her eyes and snuggles into the pillow knowing that she was going have to muster up some more energy for later. Her arousal had came back full force but the exhaustion had also followed, “god I never want to be horny again.” Jinsoul earlier today thought she could take this but how it was looking she probably would end up passing out. The whirling in her stomach is making her dizzy but she needs Sooyoung to take care of her soon.

Feeling the bed dip when Sooyoung gets up, she doesn’t even bother to look. Maybe she’d just let Sooyoung ragdoll her since that turned the woman on anyways. Whatever was good for was also good for Jinsoul. When Sooyoung comes back she gets directly behind Jinsoul and she feels the strap poke her ass. Jinsoul doesn’t know whether to cry or laugh. She knew it was coming but when she actually has proof she gets even wetter but also there’s fear bubbling in her chest.

Jinsoul snaps her eyes open when she feels her hands being pulled behind her back and put into cool leather cuffs. She tries to pull her wrists apart but it’s useless. If it could get any worse Sooyoung takes a small belt and binds her upper arms together so that her arms are completely bonded. She looks back at Sooyoung who is switching her gaze back and forth between a black ball gag and a blind fold. This is not what Jinsoul expecting but she forgot she was dating a dominatrix. 

Sooyoung opts out on the blind fold knowing Jinsoul needs away to tell her to stop if she needs to and also so that she could hear that pretty voice screaming her name. Throwing the blind over Jinsoul’s eyes she brings the blonde to her knees and bends her over so her face is in the pillows. She breaths out quickly fearing for what’s about to happen. 

Sooyoung palms her ass and massages it gently. Leaning forward to kiss Jinsoul’s cute back dimples. Leaning over the blonde she pushes her arms down so that her back is arching and Sooyoung feels herself tremble at the sight. Jinsoul looks so good right now and Sooyoung sighs when she hears the small whimpers from the pillows. She takes the wide band of leather that she had in her heads and presses it to Jinsoul’s ass letting the blonde know what’s about to happen to her.

Sooyoung watches the blonde’s mouth turn into a grimace as she sucks air through her teeth, “Do you know what this is Jinsoul?” She watches the mouth twitch and she catches the small smile as Jinsoul answers, “Is that like a spanking belt or something?” Sooyoung twirls the black leather in her hands running her finger down its length. “You can call it that.” She leans back over Jinsoul and moves her hair from her back and pulls it to the side so she can see her face more properly. She watches Jinsoul struggle with her arms.

Leaning back up she crawls closer to Jinsoul and pokes her with the strap making the girl underneath her sigh out. Resting her hips against Jinsoul’s ass and moving the fake dick where it under Jinsoul and nowhere near where she really wants it Sooyoung asks her a question, “Do you want me to fuck you?” Jinsoul gets wetter at the deep raspy voice. Sooyoung knew the answer she just wanted to hear it come out of the blonde’s mouth, “ _Yes Sooyoung_.” Clawing her nails on Jinsoul’s sides and back up to her ass she sighs out when Jinsoul pushes back into her. “How bad?” 

Jinsoul smiles and makes her voice as desperate as possible knowing that the woman knows when she begs, “ _So bad…please fuck me Sooyoung_.” Jinsoul knows she’s successful when she hears the groan above her. With the blind fold on her she focuses on the sounds that Sooyoung makes knowing what each one of them mean. “Then be good for me and I’ll take care of you okay?” She keeps one hand on Jinsoul’s opposite ass cheek of the one she’s going to hit with the leather.

She’s starting to get impatient. Jinsoul is just so hard to ignore but she still wants to punish her for her bad attitude today even though it brought joy to Sooyoung. She really never liked a bratty sub but Jinsoul was another story. The blonde wasn’t like this in the beginning but slowly she got a little more rebellious which surprisingly turned Sooyoung even more. Jinsoul was starting to let go of the bratty nature though as she needed Sooyoung more and more wanting to obey every command without a complaint. 

Sooyoung holds the leather up and waits for Jinsoul to breathe out before she slams it down. Jinsoul makes an embarrassing choking noise. Sooyoung shushes her as she rubs the pain away with her palm. Jinsoul bites down on her lip so hard she tastes the metallic when the blood entering her mouth. Sooyoung had never slapped her that hard and it almost felt like a whip. Lifting it back up she smacks it back down on her ass in a quick motion. The way she flicked her wrist made it snap into Jinsoul’s flesh.

What Jinsoul didn’t see was the split on the end making it a two end prong flogger. It was a more intense impact play toy since it stung probably hurting the blonde. Jinsoul thought the belt felt different but the soothing after effect of Sooyoung blowing and rubbing on the welts forming were worth the pain. To Jinsoul’s surprise Sooyoung doesn’t smack her that long with the belt and she hears the woman throw it somewhere in the room. She can’t see anything but it makes her focus on the sounds. The sound that she mostly listens to is Sooyoung’s ragged breathing. 

“I can’t stand it Jinsoul.” She’s confused by the shaky comment but she doesn’t have time to think about it when the tip of the strap is being pushed into her folds. Spreading her legs apart and pulling her ass closer Sooyoung lines the large length up with Jinsoul’s entrance. Pressing her back down she makes the blonde arch more as her shoulders and face are buried into the pillow. Sooyoung thinks about how pretty Jinsoul looks on her knees and takes an ass cheek in each hand and slides the tip in. Sooyoung is glad she put a healthy amount of lube on since she’s sliding in so easily to Jinsoul’s pussy.

Jinsoul opens her mouth but nothing comes out when she’s slowly filled. It’s so much bigger than the strap that was used earlier today and Jinsoul says a silent prayer. Sooyoung lets Jinsoul stretch out on the length slowly pushing it in and out so she can adjust. She watches the strap go in and out licking her lips when she notices the wetness that coats it every time she pumps in. 

Jinsoul’s reaction to her touch , everything the blonde does, how she takes her so well, how she moans for her, how she needs her is all just too good, “ _fuck I love it_.” Jinsoul furrows her brows at the comment. She wants to know what Sooyoung loves so much she could hear the happiness in the woman’s voice but really she couldn’t get a word out her mouth since the moans were taking their place. Sooyoung’s strap dragging slowly against her walls inside. She likes it when Sooyoung goes deep. 

“ _Ah Sooyoung go deeper_!” Those words surprisingly come out of her mouth. Sooyoung instantly listens to her and moves her hips closer so she can put it all the way in and keep it there only letting it roll inside Jinsoul. She wants to keep talking the Sooyoung but her throat is burning from all the moans becoming ragged and desperate. After a few minutes of deeply stroking she knows she can start really fucking her when she hears Jinsoul’s strained moans. Sooyoung starts a hard pace pulling out and jerking Jinsoul’s hips back so she can slam the strap back into her pussy. She’s only pulling out halfway so it doesn’t hurt Jinsoul that much. 

Sooyoung likes how her name is screamed like a cry for her touch. Slapping her ass she leans back to watch herself fuck Jinsoul she keeps one hand on her hip while the other hangs to the side. Throwing her head back to listen to the sounds in the room Sooyoung bites her lips from the music in her ears. The sound of flesh slapping together, the whiny moaning from underneath her and the head board pounding into the wall is very pleasing to her. Jinsoul was already so worked up so only after fifteen minutes of getting her cheeks clapped she felt her orgasm barreling towards her. “ _Fuck S-Sooyoung I-.”_

Sooyoung’s rough hands on her ass and hips was too much to hands and the woman would snap at her dark blue straps every now. Sooyoung liked how the lace tightly constricted the blonde’s flesh. Jinsoul just lay there bent over to take it. Her arms were bound and the position she was in she couldn’t really move but it’s not like she wanted to. Sooyoung was going in so hard. Pounding the plastic inside her now dripping pussy.

When the orgasm hits her she doesn’t get to enjoy it as Sooyoung keeps going just a hard as before. She can’t really take it due to the sensitivity so she flattens out and feels the strap painfully slip out of her. Listening to her heart thump against the sheets and trembling from throbbing around nothing she lays there with her face down panting against the pillows. She feels Sooyoung lay on top of her and between her legs. “Bring that ass here I’m not done with you.” Jinsoul feels like crying. She doesn’t know if it’s from Joy or delusion. 

She’s lifted back into her knees and bent back over and Sooyoung slams it back in with no warning. Her orgasm that was fading back seems to come back when Sooyoung keeps fucking her at a hard pace. Pumping in and out of her wildly giving Jinsoul no break. “I just know that pussy is tight right now, are you coming for me baby girl?” Jinsoul screams out yes and continues to say her name. Her walls are spasms against the girth abusing them. It feels so good though Jinsoul regrets pulling away in the first place as Sooyoung claws into her hips snapping her hips forward while pulling Jinsoul’s back to make a harsh impact of their flesh.

Sooyoung finally stops as Jinsoul wheezes out her legs shaking. She thinks she only came once but she’s not for sure since it lasted for so long. It wouldn’t stop as Sooyoung kept banging into her just rolling over and over again the initial wave coming back to crash into Jinsoul just when she thought she was done. Sooyoung pulls out when Jinsoul gives her the go ahead. Once she does Jinsoul flops back on the mattress once again only this time she isn’t pulled back up to get fucked hard.

She sighs out trying to control her breath when Sooyoung pulls the hair out of face again and kisses the side of her jaw and neck and licks the crest of her ear. Jinsoul feels the relief wash out of her when Sooyoung undo’s the arm binders and cuffs but she curses when her arms are lifted up and to the head board and cuffed there. At least she has more freedom with this position and can wiggle her elbows around. Sooyoung slides a pillow underneath her lower half and starts to kiss Jinsoul’s back.

The blonde giggles at the soft kisses all over back and the hands massaging into her exhausted muscles. Sooyoung was being so sweet right now after basically destroying her. Jinsoul asks a question when her breath becomes stable again thanks to Sooyoung’s tender care. “Can you take me blindfold off?” Sooyoung answers with a taking a large hunk of her back fat between her teeth. Jinsoul would roll her eyes if they weren’t covered right now. “Please Sooyoung? I need to see you.” The woman mumbles something into her skin when she’s nuzzling into the dip of Jinsoul’s back dragging her lips across the sweaty skin licking the sweat liking all of Jinsoul’s flavors.

The blind fold is pulled off and Jinsoul breaks her neck to look at Sooyoung whose ponytail was now a messy bun. Jinsoul giggles at all the baby hairs sticking up from the woman sweating, Jinsoul wants to lick the bead rolling down the side of her face, “Hi.” Sooyoung narrows her eyes and goes back to kissing down Jinsoul’s spine. Jinsoul lets herself rest for the time being since the woman seems pretty preoccupied with showering affection all over her. She knows her break is over when Sooyoung bites harshly down on her ass definitely leaving a mark.

Sooyoung takes another hunk of her fat between her teeth on the other cheek and Jinsoul screams out angrily when Sooyoung licks at her crack. Kicking her legs up into the woman’s stomach making her let out a grunt. She starts to curse her out, “Stop Sooyoung that’s icky and nasty.” Sooyoung rolls her eyes she likes nasty even though there wasn’t anything nasty about Jinsoul except maybe her mouth. Maybe she was letting Jinsoul hang around her too much. But the girl was only like this in bed or when she was horny outside she was the sweetest baby Sooyoung has ever met.

“Shut up the only thing nasty is what I’m about to do to you.” The voice is so rough and it sends chills down Jinsoul’s spine. She feels her ass being lifted slightly but her thighs are still against the mattress as Sooyoung fills her back up one inch at a time. The woman pulls on her hair from the ends making Jinsoul lift her head and push her ass against Sooyoung’s hips. Jinsoul bites her lips when she feels Sooyoung push her hips against her ass and starts to stroke into her pulling on her every time she goes deep.

Sooyoung grinds into her roughly. Rolling her hips back to push them forward keeping her strap all the way in Jinsoul while giving her that friction she needs. Jinsoul moans when Sooyoung slightly lifts her hips to fall back onto Jinsoul making the bed squeak in the process. “ _You like that_?” Jinsoul doesn’t answer her and starts to meet Sooyoung’s thrusts by lifting her ass up even more and pushing back on her elbows and knees. She sees out of the corner of her eye the hand clenching onto the pillow at her efforts as her hair is pulled harder making her moan out, “ _yes Sooyoung please don’t stop_.”

Sooyoung pushes back in tired of holding herself up by her legs so she can fall into Jinsoul and instead leans all her weight blondes’ ass as she starts to grind faster and a lot harder. She hears the chocked moan get caught up in Jinsoul’s throat knowing she’s probably stirring her up inside just right. Sooyoung looks down to watch her hips melt into Jinsoul’s ass loving how the cheeks mush up against her whenever Jinsoul throws it back. They fit like puzzle pieces that told Sooyoung that she was meant to be with Jinsoul and vice versa. 

Jinsoul feels the orgasm coming up slowy and knows that it’s probably going to be another long one. This one feels so much better than the last the build up being so pleasurable for her and the way that Sooyoung is fucking her so sensually is driving every nerve in her body to tingle and short circuit. As she starts to feel the throbbing she curls her toes up and gasps out keeping her mouth open as Sooyoung continues to pull on her hair and snapping her hips forward to meet Jinsoul’s efforts. “ _Fuck im_ -.” 

Sooyoung just pulls on her hair harder and brings her closer to the edge when she sees the red crawl up on the blonde’s throat she quickly lets go and leans down to press her front down on top of the blondes back and reaches a hand around to toy with her swollen clit. Jinsoul lets out a high pitched squeal when Sooyoung rubs her clit in circles lightly not pressing on to hard due to sensitivity. When Sooyoung had leaned down she went even deeper so that she was hitting Jinsoul’s sweet spot with every small pump.

She cums hard as she presses her face in the pillow and pulls against the restraints as most of her walls clench around the strap so deep inside her. Sooyoung just kisses on the back of her neck and keeps rubbing on her clit so Jinsoul’s orgasm lasts long and pleasurable. She feels the blonde jerking underneath her as she arches her back more trying to fill herself with more of the length. Clenching around the plastic Jinsoul thanks all the people that’s gotten her to this moment because this was the best orgasm she’s ever had. She sees the stars behind her eyes as her teeth painfully clench to each other.

The hand on her clit and the tip so snuggly against her spot she was panting out as she finally came down from the orgasm. She flattens back out with Sooyoung wrapping her arms underneath her and laying on top of her pressing her cheek into Jinsoul’s shoulder. The strap was still inside her as her whole body spasmed out. Jinsoul was trying to bring herself back down to earth while Sooyoung was high from how soft and warm Jinsoul almost forgetting that she was just fucking her. Quickly she stands back up to relieve the blonde.

Sooyoung pulls the strap out and sighs at all the cum on it. Looking down at the spent blonde she takes the cuffs off . Turning her back around Sooyoung looks down at her and snorts when she looks like she’s about to pass out. Bending down she kisses the blonde sweetly before pulling back. Jinsoul pulls her back down and they take another short break. Cuddling with a sweaty Sooyoung was a such a nice feeling that Jinsoul thought she was having a dream for a moment.

Wiping the woman’s sweat off and playing with the small hairs framing her face she gives her a sweet smile and starts to laugh when the woman leans down to blow into her hair tickling her. Sooyoung would lean up for just a few moments so she can watch the blonde giggle and show her pretty opened mouth smile. Leaning back down to nibble at her jaw and tickle her sides Jinsoul tries to weakly push Sooyoung away but it’s useless. 

The woman finally stops and kisses Jinsoul sweetly without any lust or desire just affection. “One more round?” Jinsoul breaths and flops her arms up and gives Sooyoung a thumbs up before closing her eyes. The woman raises her brows at the blonde surprised that she was still ready to go at it thinking she was done but really Sooyoung wasn’t going to complain.

Peeling herself off of Jinsoul she pulls the garter belt and stockings down to leave the blonde completely naked and throws them off the corner. Sooyoung takes her legs and kicks everything else off the bed before picking up the black silk and moving back up to carefully wrap Jinsoul in it. She could have used it for bondage since silk felt really nice but Sooyoung actually just wanted to see the blondes perfect body wrapped in such a pretty material.

Sooyoung leans back to look at the blonde when she’s finished wrapping her up like a present. Jinsoul watches as almost glossy eyes scan up and down her body looking at her like she was art or something that has never been discovered. Sooyoung falls back down to her to give her a deep and emotional kiss, “You’re so beautiful Jinsoul.” The blonde feels her heart swell as she wraps her limps around Sooyoung returning such a passionate kiss. Her whole body is on fire and it’s not from lust. Her love for Sooyoung was engulfing her.

“I still can’t believe your mine.” Jinsoul furrows her brows and looks up into the woman’s eyes that are reflecting the same emotion back she shakes her head and rubs at the woman’s cheek, “how Sooyoung you’re so amazing of course I was bound to be yours.” Jinsoul likes how the eyes slightly lighten up when she calls her that and giggles when she gets tickled again Sooyoung leaning back down to nuzzle into her neck. “No you don’t understand I-.” She hears Sooyoung choke on her words and Jinsoul is lost not really knowing what the woman wants to say. So she just supports her from whatever this little bump is, “It’s okay Sooyoung. It’s okay.” She feels the woman nod against her skin and raise back up to look in Jinsoul’s eyes. The girl smiles before closing them again letting Sooyoung touch over her body.

Jinsoul has to open them again when Sooyoung takes the back of her knees and lifts her and cleans her up with a hot tongue. Jinsoul reaches to grab at the pillow behind her. She’s thankful that she’s free now allowed to move as much as she wanted. Knowing this is probably the hardest Sooyoung will go since it is the final round and she did promise to break Jinsoul. After Sooyoung is done licking her pussy she grabs Jinsoul’s ankles and pushes them back and wiggles her hips around to try and get the tip back inside.

The position is stretching Jinsoul out as Sooyoung planks over top of her and shoves the length in. She winces at first and watches the woman slam into her at a furious pace pumping in and out of her with long, hard strokes. She watches all the woman’s body tense up at the exhaustive position and grabs on tightly on the pillow. Sooyoung likes showing her strength with this but Jinsoul is not flexible to take it like this so she takes the blonde’s legs and throws them over her shoulders so that her ankles are next to Sooyoung’s head.

This way with her hands placed underneath Jinsoul’s arm she can go deep as she wants pushing in and out from tip to hilt. The head board is teetering against the wall as Jinsoul painfully moan at Sooyoung taking her over and over again. Holding on tightly to the wrist beside her she throws her head back and tries to not cry. Sooyoung is too focused on fucking her losing her mind over the sloppy noises that Jinsoul’s pussy makes every time she slams it in.

Her hips are hitting the back of Jinsoul’s legs hard as her pussy starts the squelch watching it engulf the strap every time it sinks in. Jinsoul lets tears roll down her face as she looks down at Sooyoung fucking her hard but it doesn’t feel good this time. Sooyoung felt deep in her guts when she was taking her from behind but this time Jinsoul actually thinks she is because it hurts so much. She’s sure her cervix is being hit because every time Sooyoung drops and pumps it to the hilt there’s a deep pain that’s not pleasurable.

Sooyoung looks like she’s enjoying it though grunting with each thrust and scrunching her face up. It hasn’t been that long but only a few minutes and Jinsoul has to tap out or she’s seriously not going to be able to walk tomorrow. “ _Sooyoung it hurts_..” The woman immediately stops her assault and looks at Jinsoul’s face only to feel her heart clench when she sees the tears glossing her face. Pulling out quickly she leans down to take her into her arms whispering apologies into her ear. 

“I’m so sorry Jinsoul.” The blonde sniffles and hugs Sooyoung against her and tells her that it’s okay. Sooyoung didn’t know she was hurting her but Jinsoul didn’t blame her she should have said something from the start. “I don’t ever want to hurt you.” Jinsoul kisses the side of her face feeling the woman shake in her arms. She knows Sooyoung cares about her but seeing the woman so upset from simply just hurting her a little bit during sex was gave her an overwhelming feeling over butterflies in her chest. She starts to feel okay again with the woman holding and squeezing her affectionately and planting sweet kisses to her jawline to her collar bone. 

As Sooyoung nibbles on her collar bone she giggles out, “I thought you were a sadist doesn’t it turn you on when you hurt people?” Sooyoung looks up from her chest with glossy eyes, “But you’re special Jinsoul I don’t actually want to hurt you.” She smiles and pulls her back to her chest. She guess she wasn’t fully masochistic since that pain was intolerable but if it led to Sooyoung going all soft on her then she doesn’t really mind receiving a little bit of non-pleasurable pain. Just because their bodies had a little bit of a disagreement doesn’t mean Jinsoul wants to stops.

Pushing up on Sooyoung’s shoulders so that the woman leans up Jinsoul reaches back down and guides the strap back into her pussy. The way it was laying on her belly while Sooyoung was cuddling her was starting to rile her up again. Sooyoung looks down with amazement at the blonde moans as a little bit sinks into her. “Be gentle okay?” Letting her eyes crawl back up the beautiful body she locks her gaze with Jinsoul’s seductive one. The blonde is biting her lip with her eyes hooded she was thinking about how much Sooyoung cared about her and how she likes the woman’s hips against hers.

“You have the double ended one on right?” Sooyoung nods and slides the rest of the length in. Jinsoul mewls and wraps her limps around Sooyoung’s body as the woman leans back down to lay her body flush against Jinsoul and sighs at the silk and skin rubbing against hers. “I want you to cum with me this time do you think you can do that?” Sooyoung groans at the sexy voice. Her mind racing in circles from Jinsoul going from normal baby mode back to rare vixen mode. 

“Yes if you keep talking to me like that.” Jinsoul pulls Sooyoung further on top of her and wraps her hands around the back of her neck playing with the baby hairs there. She brings the woman’s face down to bury it into her neck as she turns to speak directly into Sooyoung’s red ear after licking it, “well start fucking me if you want me to talk.” Thankfully Sooyoung obeys and quickly at that grinding her hips against Jinsoul to push the length in at a tortuous pace.

Jinsoul locks her ankles around Sooyoung’s back and starts moaning when the woman’s belly is dragging on her clit giving her a double sensation. Turning her face again she starts to speak in Sooyoung’s ear as the woman pumps in and out of Jinsoul, “ _Sooyoung you make me feel so good do you like fucking me like this_?” The woman grunts for an answer and grabs at Jinsoul’s thighs that are wrapped tightly onto her waist. She shudders at the breath on her ear since Sooyoung started panting and she knows it’s not because the woman is tiring but because she’s getting really turned on. 

“ _You like it when I scream your name_?” This time Sooyoung answers with a single word. A desperate yes right in Jinsoul’s ear. The blonde gives her props for fucking her this whole time without coming but what did she respect when Sooyoung had a crazy amount of control over her body and endurance. She felt slightly disappointed that she wasn’t putting on a good enough show to push her over the edge so she might as well try her hardest now. 

They’re both panting now with the slight sound of their skin slapping together and the bed starts to squeak again but if Sooyoung wants her to scream she’s going to have to really give it to Jinsoul, “ _fuck me harder please…ah god_.” She starts the feel amazing with Sooyoung against her so sensually thrusting into her at just the right pace but she needs it deeper. Whining into the woman’s ear Sooyoung pumps in a few more times before pulling up.

She pulls Jinsoul’s legs off of her so they dangle to the side spread wide open for her as she angles her body to go deeper and so that she can fulfill the blonde’s request. If the neighbor didn’t know her name by now, he certainly was after this. Jinsoul arches her back and reaches down to pull on Sooyoung ass as she starts fucking her harder into the mattress. She thinks if she keeps the woman close to her she’ll stay deep inside her and keeps giving her that sweet friction on her swollen nub. Clawing at her ass when Sooyoung starts to knock their hips together surely going to leave bruises tomorrow she digs her nails into the flesh and arches up further. 

Sooyoung looks down on her moaning too since watching the blonde’s face was giving her so much pressure and the friction on her own clit since the angle they were fucking was making the strap drag on Jinsoul’s tight walls. Sooyoung is close to cumming holding her off for too long so she pleads out to Jinsoul to make her fall over the edge, “ _scream my name baby_.” Jinsoul doesn’t have to be asked twice as she claws up Sooyoung’s back leaving scratch marks all over it as she focuses on straining the woman’s name out her throat.

With a final deep stroke Sooyoung hauls over and catches herself right above Jinsoul as the blonde tells the woman jerking about her that she’s close. Sooyoung keeps pumping into her with slow rugged thrusts as she cums around the plastic inside her softly murmuring Jinsoul’s name. Jinsoul reaches her orgasm soon after but Sooyoung’s name comes out more breathy as she pulls the woman forcibly on top of her while arching all the way off the bed to try and get as much friction. 

They hold onto each other tightly as they ride out their orgasms together. Jinsoul’s louder but Sooyoung moves a little bit more squirming in Jinsoul’s arms. She rests her forehead against Jinsoul’s as she curses on the lips that’s barely touching hers telling her how amazing it feels to release at the same time as her. 

They sit there for a moment just breathing together before Sooyoung leans up to make out with Jinsoul. It’s a _thank you_ gesture for her multiple orgasms. Softly fitting their tongues together Jinsoul shudders as Sooyoung pulls out and gets off of her. Jinsoul watches as the woman takes the strap off and winces when the small section comes out of her and she tosses it to the floor before pulling Jinsoul into her lap.

Sooyoung lets her lips be nibbled and licked on with her face cradled as she unwraps Jinsoul from the silk bondage. She smiles into the kiss when she leans up to press her lips into Jinsoul’s swollen ones. They kiss for a moment longer until Sooyoung gets up from bed and stands away from it waiting for Jinsoul to join her.

The blonde sits the awkwardly with her legs flattened out as she looks up to Sooyoung with those stupidly cute eyes with the added effect of her curved eyebrows. Rolling her own eyes at the pouting blonde she commands her to get up, “come on we can just take a bath.” Jinsoul lays down on her belly and rubs the spot next to her, “I can’t walk just come lay back down.” Sooyoung gives her an unamused and rushes toward the blonde to pick her up.

Sooyoung sits her down on the floor but has to catch Jinsoul when she actually teeters off balance and almost falls to the floor, “see I told you!” Sooyoung laughs hard and just carries the blonde bridal style to the bathroom and sits her on the edge of the tub as she starts to fill it with hot water and bubbles. As she makes sure the water is a good temperature she looks at Jinsoul and snorts. Slapping her knee away she makes fun of her, “stop sitting like that you look like an old man.” Jinsoul shrugs and continues to hunch over with her legs spread resting her elbows on her thighs.

The tub fills up and Sooyoung is the first to hop in making the water slosh out. She sighs at the warm water and leans back, “nothing like a hot bath after hours of them clapping cheeks.” Jinsoul just looks at her blankly and tries to crawl in the tub but she slips and falls face first banging her face into the wall and falling into the water frontwards. 

She can hear Sooyoung yelling at her above the surface. Raising back up and gasping for air she reaches out to Sooyoung to be pulled to the rescue. “Jesus Crist Jinsoul!” She giggles when her back is pulled into Sooyoung’s front and she sits in-between the woman’s legs with strong arms around her waist. 

She leans back to snuggle into Sooyoung as the woman squished the side her face against hers. Jinsoul is in a tight embrace and she knows she isn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Sooyoung sighs again as she pinches at Jinsoul’s skin on her side. She tries to swat the hands away but Sooyoung persists and giggles every time Jinsoul squirms, “stop Sooyoung why are you being so annoying!” The woman stops for a moment and goes silent and Jinsoul thinks she’s free so she leans back onto Sooyoung’s shoulder. The woman surprises her again and grabs the inside of her thigh making it hurt, “because I got to beat it up.”

Jinsoul grumbles as she regrets letting the woman take her for too many hours since she was being cocky. Thankfully Sooyoung apologizes and goes back to being affectionate as Jinsoul plays with the bubbles in the tub. She snorts when the blonde makes a funny noise whenever one pops or clings to her fingers. It’s like watching a kid but in reality Jinsoul’s a whole ass adult playing with bubbles.

Sooyoung is quickly persuaded by the blonde’s fun and starts playing with the bubbles too surprised at how much she’s enjoying herself. But that’s just something Jinsoul brings out in her. She was able to enjoy the smallest of things when it was with her. She was showing her all the joys of life. Her life was so light and carefree is seems now after the past few years being tense. She wants to thank Jinsoul for bringing her all this happiness only she doesn’t know how to. 

‘ _Thank you for letting me love you_.’

They continue to play with the bubbles when Jinsoul suggests a genius plan, “We should go to the dollar store and buy a bunch of stupid shit in the toy aisle and get high.” Sooyoung lets out a funny noise and raises her hand for a high five and Jinsoul leans up to slap the skin. They sit there talking about nonsense when a familiar hairless cat strolls in.

Sooyoung notices her first, “uh oh Jinsoul look who it is miss boss of the house.”

Jinsoul quickly follows her, “misssss bossssy.” 

“Just watch her go.”

The fat cat wobbles in and stands at the edge to meow clearly missing her owner or really now her owners since Jinsoul has warmed up to her now. “Come on miss boss you can make it!”

The cat jumps up but slips and falls back down to the floor. She slowly gets up and jumps again but she falls into the water this time. Sooyoung doesn’t think she’s seen Evangelista move that fast when the cat comes to the surface to rocket herself back out of the water. Jinsoul scream laughs as the cat claws at the edge of the tub meowing fearfully. The blonde lifts and puts her down on the floor and starts moaning towards her, “Evangelista silly girl you can’t swim.” Sooyoung snorts at the girl and at her cat that’s walking funnily out of the bathroom clearly pissed.

Every step the cat takes she shakes a leg to get the water off. “She looks like an oyster.” Sooyoung tells Jinsoul to hush and pulls her back in to her arms. Soon enough Jinsoul is mumbling out sleepily about evolution theories as Sooyoung listens closely to make sure she’s right and to her pride the blonde says everything pretty correctly. Jinsoul mutters one more thing before dozing off, “I think I’m going to take a nap right her, thank you Sooyoung for treating…me…so..good.” The last part was really a snore as Jinsoul dozes off on her chest little cute little hiccups out every time she breaths in. 

Sooyoung waits a moment before she knows Jinsoul’s fully asleep watch the gape mouth drool a little bit.

“ _Thank you for loving me Jinsoul_.”


	9. Breakup Arc

Skipping into the cafe Jinsoul pulls the coat she stole from Sooyoung around her a little tighter. It’s a little crowded but after a few quick skim overs she finds her best-friends sitting off in the far corner arguing over the menu. Maneuvering herself around the line of customers she approaches them and instantly sighs at Jungeun’s whiny voice, “When do you ever order oatmeal who the fuck eats oatmeal?” Haseul gives her a glare and proceeds to look through the menu, “maybe I want to try something different.” 

Jinsoul sits down across from them and watches the free show. “Every time we come here you get toast and eggs and now you wanna get oatmeal?” Haseul rolls her eyes and slams the menu down, “fine I’ll get the toast!” Jinsoul watches them argue some more mostly Jungeun nagging at Haseul and the other woman just repeating the words _okay_ over and over again. 

The two that were too engrossed with each other finally notice the blonde across from them. She looks like she’s vibrating in her seat with how she’s bouncing up and down in it. Haseul crumbles up a napkin and throws it at Jinsoul’s head but it doesn’t faze her still smiling widely at the scared pair across from her. When she doesn’t stop Haseul crumbles up another and goes to throw it only for a blonde to grab her wrist. “Don’t make a mess!” Jungeun groans out and Haseul just blows her hair out of her face obviously tired of Jungeun already.

Jinsoul was just happy to see them. The three of them haven’t been able to get together like this lately. While Haseul had moved in with Vivi a couple months ago and Jungeun and Jinsoul had been busy with their work and respective girlfriends they haven’t had the time. But now since finals had ended yesterday they had planned to spend the whole week together doing whatever just to catch up. The waiter comes by to take their order and Jungeun gives Haseul a lingering glare to make sure she orders the usual.

While Jinsoul orders green tea and Haseul orders a mango smoothie, Jungeun of course has to be gross and orders a teeth rotting sugary drink. Both of the older girls look at their friend who keeps listing out sweet flavors to the poor waiter who seems to be running out of room on the notepad. After she’s finally done he wipes the sweat off his eyebrow and scurries off to make up their drinks.

Jinsoul is the first one to speak out after he’s gone, “So how has everyone been?” While Haseul starts to make little paper balls to aim them at Jinsoul the other blonde at the table starts rambling off about something. Jinsoul tries to catch the balls so she can flick them back at Haseul and soon enough both are them are laughing completely ignoring Jungeun, “and that’s when I had to call the fire depart- hey are you guys even listening to me?” Jinsoul looks up but still flicks her finger and the paper ball goes straight into Haseul’s eye making the girl scream out. 

The girl whining in pain gets made fun of by both blondes and Jungeun joins on the fun grabbing her own napkin to rip it up into little balls. The three of them don’t really focus on anything rather than flicking the wads of paper at each other. Jinsoul is mostly getting hit with them since the two across from her are ganging up. Jungeun gets a little too excited and screams out when one hits her on the forehead making the couple behind Jinsoul turn around at the commotion. The man gives her a judging look and Jungeun just narrows her eyes, “you wanna eat your teeth with that bacon?” His eyes widen and he quickly turns back around and goes back to his meal.

Haseul is giving the aggressive blonde a sad look and Jinsoul looks just as scared as the man that was previously turned around. “Why are you so mean?” Haseul questions and Jungeun tilts her head in a cute manner, “what do you mean?” She genuinely sounded confused so Haseul doesn’t push forward and blinks at the blonde. The waiter comes back to their table with their drinks but stops when he sees all the paper wads on the table. They all stare at him with a guilty look while he frowns and sits down the drinks in front of them shaking his head as he walks off.

Jungeun sips on her drink that looks like syrup tilting her head side to side like a kid. After she’s done gulping it down she releases the straw with an _ah_ and looks towards Haseul, “did Vivi say when she wanted to go to the club?” Jinsoul furrows her brows and listens to their conversation. “No but I would assume next Thursday since it’s her birthday?” Jinsoul remembers now. Haseul had invited her a while ago. Vivi’s birthday was soon so they were all going to the club to celebrate it. This would be the first event were she wasn’t the fifth wheel since she had asked Sooyoung to tag along with her.

“I’m so excited guys it’s going to be so fun!” Haseul claps her hands together and gives them a sparkling smile. Jinsoul smiles along with her thinking she was always really pretty when she smiled. Jinsoul spots something brighter on the girl’s finger as she moves her hands around still talking their ears off about how she couldn’t wait to get wasted. “It’s been so long since we’ve went out we haven’t sinc- since you sent me to the hospital for grabbing Vivi’s ass.”

Jinsoul snorts when Jungeun interrupts the now guilty Haseul. Jinsoul can still remember her friends face when she got back handed and landed to the floor only to hit her head on a bar stool. They all were laughing until the blonde passed out from the impact. Haseul who was seething did a 180 and took the girl to the hospital by carrying her on her back since they were all drunk and were stupid enough not to call an ambulance.

She still focuses on the ring though, her heart racing. ‘ _Is that a diamond ring? How much money does Vivi have_?’ Jinsoul can’t help herself and reaches forward to grab the girl’s hand to inspect the ring closer. Haseul stops apologizing to Jungeun for the 100th time and lets her gaze snap to Jinsoul, “Are you engaged?” Jinsoul glances up at Haseul with the fingers still grasped in hers. Her friend slowly breaks out in a smile and nods cutely. Jungeun scoffs and gripes at Jinsoul, “you would know if you weren’t so up Sooyoung’s ass.” 

Haseul takes her hand out of Jinsoul’s and slaps the blonde that’s sipping her drink on the shoulder. “Oh shush leave her alone the only reason you know is because you asked too.” Jungeun moves away from the swatting hand with a bratty expression on her face. Haseul rolls her eyes at the blonde and goes back to a more intrigued one, “she proposed on our one year anniversary.” Jinsoul smiles with her friend as she reflects on how the older proposed. Laughing when Jungeun leans back and starts mocking her she tries to keep her smile straight and listens to Haseul who has her eyes closed telling them about the romantic event, “oh Jinsoul it was perfect!”

Jinsoul nods and congratulates her friend and looks down at her own hand. She doesn’t really care for romantic gestures and thinks she’d be happy if Sooyoung proposed if they were just eating on the couch watching a stupid movie. ‘ _Ah what are you thinking we haven’t been dating for that long_.’ But in those few months Jinsoul couldn’t wait for more. She was so in love and she couldn’t help but want to spend the rest of her life with Sooyoung. Everyday spent with her, Jinsoul just fell deeper for her reminding her that Sooyoung was it for her and one of these days she was going to ensure that. 

Jungeun sucks the straw making a slurping noise breaking Jinsoul out of daydream about Sooyoung. Slamming down the empty cup she starts to tell her own proposal fantasy, “I want Jiwoo to take me to Paris and propose in front of the Eiffel tower after we’ve spent the whole day touring the city and her feeding me croissants.” They coo at the sappy blonde. Jinsoul would always make fun of her in high school when she would want to go watch the newest romance in the theaters but she would cry with her when the fake couple would be having their troubles. On the outside Jungeun seemed like a bitch but really she was some overly emotional baby.

The coos stop when she speaks again, “and then I want her to fuck me on some silk sheets.” Haseul chokes on her smoothie and starts coughing while Jinsoul lets her mouth hang open. Jungeun rolls her eyes, “oh I don’t want to hear it I know the both of you get your shit clapped ev-.” Jinsoul immediately closes her mouth and reaches forward to close Jungeun’s too. Blushing while Haseul continues to choke even harder Jinsoul looks around to see if anyone was listening. Once Haseul contains herself they share a glance before looking down with shame.

Jungeun starts off again, “I just know after Vivi proposed you let h-.” 

“Will you shut that mouth of yours?” Haseul is starting to get angry and Jinsoul can tell. The two start to go at it again but the blonde doesn’t know what to do. She’s thinking about what her blonde friend said though and blurts out something that came to mind hoping to stop the arguing, “The other day Sooyoung made me come at least fifteen times.” The arguing thankfully stops and Jinsoul gets two pairs of eyes on her. She looks back and forth between the two who seemed shocked by her confession and Jinsoul feels the blush crawl up on her face. ‘ _Why did I tell them that_?’ She can’t believe she shared that while they were having lunch.

“I understand.”

“Are you okay?” 

Jinsoul perks up again when the two snap their gazes back to each other and Jungeun starts talking a little too loudly, “You understand? What the fuck does that mean?” Haseul shakes her head and looks to Jinsoul and holds her hand out. “I understand Jinsoul…” Jinsoul takes her hand and nods her head too. For some reason she wants to cry. Knowing that Haseul goes through the same torture she does is reassuring. “Seriously fifteen times in a row? Isn’t that excessive?” Jinsoul lets go of her hand to wave off the perplexed blonde. 

“No it was throughout the day.” Jungeun looks a little more relieved now and speaks out, “okay yeah I’ve done that before Jiwoo has well…she has nice hands.” Jinsoul smirks at the red tint on the blonde’s face and the blood red ears. Jinsoul turns to Haseul and the woman looks frozen. She’s the one that gasps out this time, “in a row?” 

Haseul makes a funny noise and gestures for them to shut up clearly embarrassed, “Shut up Vivi is…”

Looking towards the two girls patiently waiting for her answer she shrugs, “you know…Vivi.”

The girls nod understand exactly what she means, “she’s Vivi.” They agree and also agree to stop the conversation that shouldn’t be going on in public. The food is brought out and their conversation is stunted by the aroma. The only sounds now are a few grumbles by Jungeun and Jinsoul making happy noises every time she takes a bite of hers. They finish quickly as if they were starving and sit in silence as their food settles. Haseul is the first one to speak and directly asks Jinsoul who is rubbing her belly, “Well how are you and Sooyoung?”

Jinsoul instantly gets giddy thinking about her and the girls across from her give her disgusted looks. “We’re great I- jeez I don’t know what to say.” 

The blonde looks up and frowns when she sees the unamused faces. “Like do you think she’s the? Like I know you’re like obsessed or whatever.” Haseul starts off and Jungeun completes the thought, “oh we know you’re in love with her but we want to know if it’s like serious _serious_.”

Jinsoul gets a little offended. Of course she’s serious about Sooyoung this isn’t just some childish love they have. Jinsoul is committed and she’s convinced Sooyoung is too. “Oh I’m having her babies like we’re getting married.” Jinsoul usually doesn’t get aggressive being the calm one out of the three but when she does Haseul and Jungeun get scared for their life since her voice gets deeper and her neck tenses.

“Okay damn we was just asking…” Jungeun trails off and rolls her eyes. Haseul doesn’t judge her though since once upon of time she was infatuated like that with Vivi and now they’re engaged but she elbows Jungeun anyways because if anything she shouldn’t be the one to talk. “Should I remind you that time tha-.” 

“Okay! I get it.” Haseul smiles and winks at Jinsoul. Jungeun was the same way they was at one point too with Jiwoo but the worst case seems to be for Jinsoul. Haseul seems almost sorry for her how in love she is with this Sooyoung. Sure Vivi talks nicely of her but Vivi talks nicely about everyone. Sooyoung didn’t seem to be the one to get in such a committed relationship but Haseul hopes she’s wrong about her and that Jinsoul’s heart belongs to someone that wants it. She needed to investigate Sooyoung further but she recalls the dinner where Sooyoung got surprisingly upset when Haseul told her she didn’t deserve Jinsoul. 

Maybe her assumptions are wrong. 

“God Haseul you should hear her talk about this bitch it’s like oh Sooyoung this Sooyoung that. Guess what she did today? Look at this picture isn’t it so cute? I-.” 

“Enough Jungeun.” Haseul shushes the younger blonde and goes to hold Jinsoul’s hand again showing her support. She hopes Jinsoul isn’t blinded by love. 

“I was just kidding…she’s actually really cool I can tell she’s the same way about Jinsoul. It’s gross.” Jungeun actually is nice for once and confesses her opinion on the woman.

Haseul’s assumptions were definitely wrong now.

If anyone could judge a person it was Jungeun and Haseul trusted her opinion. Maybe Sooyoung was good for Jinsoul especially how she made her so happy. The girl was vibrating in her seat again with a toothy smile giggling like crazy. Haseul watches as she leans back and closes her eyes and hums back drifting off into dream land. Sparing a glance at Jungeun she elbows her again when she’s giving Jinsoul a bitchy look.

Jungeun rubs on her side that’s been repeatedly abused and whispers out to Haseul, “you think she’s okay?” She’s referring to the blonde across from them that keeps smiling and shaking her head.

Haseul smiles and keeps her eyes on Jinsoul, “Yeah I think she’ll be just fine.”

…

Jinsoul waves goodbye to Jungeun who had dropped her off and watches the car speed off. It’s already dark and too cold to handle as Jinsoul walks up to her front door. After lunch the three of them had spent the rest of the day goofing off not doing anything in particular. Knocking she waits for someone to answer. When no one comes to greet her she lets herself in and feels the sudden dread when she sees her Mom comforting her sister on the couch.

Dropping her bag she quickly runs to the other side of Yerim. When her sister notices her presence the younger girl instantly wraps her arms around Jinsoul. She looks at her mom and the woman just shakes her head not really knowing what’s wrong with the sobbing teenager. Jinsoul just holds onto her tighter and tries to calm her down.

Waiting for the cries to die down she quietly asks, “what’s wrong sunshine?” Jinsoul watches as her Mom gets up to run to the kitchen. Probably to get more napkins for her sister’s tears. “I broke my favorite gel pen.” Jinsoul immediately pushes her back and shakes her head when she sees the smile on her sister’s face. Pinching her side when the younger girl starts laughing she scoffs and takes the napkins that’s being handed to her so she can wipe the fake tears. 

“I’m guessing Jinsoul made everything okay?” Her mom asks and leans down to pet Yerim on the head. The girl nods and sniffles a bit. The older woman kisses her on the head and pats Jinsoul on the shoulder and tells them she’s off to bed since it is getting quite late. Yerim watches as their mom walks up the stairs and once she’s out of site she turns back to her sister whose already waiting for the truth.

Jinsoul crosses her arms and raises her brows, “okay spill it.” 

Yerim looks around for a moment trying to stall because she knows as soon as she tells Jinsoul she’s going to get her ass beat, “I might have…” She looks at Jinsoul who is now leaning forward since Yerim is talking so quietly. “Gotten Hyejoo suspended.” Jinsoul doesn’t really understand so she urges her sister to elaborate.

“I gave her a four loko before school and then she fought someone because they made fun of Chaewon’s coat and Hyejoo has a broken nose because she can’t fight and now she’s at home with a bro-.” Jinsoul covers her sister’s mouth but the words are still being muffled out and the tears are falling out faster. She waits until her sister gets it all out but doesn’t really care what’s being said since the only thing she need to know was already out the rambling girls mouth.

Once Yerim stops talking against her hand and makes a sad noise she removes her palm and goes to hug the girl back closer to her. Shushing the girl Jinsoul starts to speak out calmly, “it’s okay…I got you.”

Yerim finally calms down and leans back from Jinsoul’s embrace. The blonde looks at her seriously before scolding her, “first I think you are stupid.” Yerim clenches her eyes shut again trying to stop the tears. “Second I am going to make you tell mom.” Her eyes pop back open and starts begging Jinsoul for her life but the blonde doesn’t budge keeping two fingers up emphasizing how serious she is. Holding up a third and final finger she tells Yerim her last thought, “Third I want you to apologize to Hyejoo and tell her that I think she is stupid.” 

Yerim nods obeying her sister knowing that she would have to do these things anyways regardless if she was told to or not. Jinsoul pats on her head before questioning again, “Why would you give her that?” Yerim shrugs and wipes the tears from her eyes before explaining how she got in the situation, “It was the last day of class so me and Yeojin was just joking around and told Hyejoo to drink it.”

Jinsoul nods encouraging her to continue while she wipes the tears off that break free from her sister’s eyes, “she kept saying no until we said _oh Chaewon will think it’s hot if you’re drunk_ and then she ended up drinking the whole thing in one go!” Jinsoul holds her mouth agape as her sister retells the story of their drunk cousin walking up to the girl who always makes fun of Chaewon and decking her right in the face. Jinsoul lets her eyes drift to the side once Yerim starts explaining how Hyejoo got her ass kicked in front of everyone…including Chaewon.

Thankfully everyone thought she was slurring her words because of the ass beating and not because she was drunk and was suspended for throwing the first punch. She wouldn’t be able to go to school until after the first week. Yerim then goes to tell that Hyejoo has been completely ignoring her and blocked her and Yeojin on everything. Jinsoul wants to tell her sister that she deserves the harsh treatment but the sad look on her face tells her that she shouldn’t make Yerim feel worst then she already does. 

Instead she gets up to put on harry potter knowing it will instantly cheer her sister up. Laying back on the couch as the movie starts she opens up her arms so Yerim can cuddle into them. Jinsoul just pats on her back and apologizes to her sister for the stressful week she’s had even though she was the one who caused it. Three Harry Potter movies later with Jinsoul being tired of hearing British accents talking about wizard stuff she turns the TV off and reaches for her phone in her back pocket carefully since Yerim is asleep with her head on her lap.

Jinsoul gets disappointed when she has no notifications from Sooyoung. It’s been like this for a few days now. The woman would text Jinsoul her typical good morning message but go silent for the rest of the day apologizing either late at night or early in the morning through text. She’s starting to miss Sooyoung’s voice and more importantly confused on why she hasn’t heard it in a bit. So Jinsoul carefully lifts Yerim’s head of her lap and takes the blanket folded on the back of the couch to drape it over her sister’s body.

Walking into the kitchen she checks the time. It’s almost midnight and she hasn’t heard from Sooyoung since ten am this morning. She dials the number and lets it ring. It rings but there’s no answer. Hanging up she calls again except this time there’s an answer. “Hello?” The voice is deep and raspy…but it’s definitely not Sooyoung’s. Jinsoul listens to the other line and feels her heart clench painfully. The silence is deafening until the woman speaks out again making Jinsoul sicker to her stomach. “Hello...Is anybody there?” Jinsoul quickly hangs up and lets her phone drop to the counter her hands shaking in the process.

Who on earth would be with Sooyoung this late at night and why was she answering her phone for her. The scenarios in her head going out of control. She doesn’t know what to do the tears already forming in her eyes. Until the buzzing on the counter distracts her. Lifting up the phone she looks at Sooyoung’s name flashing on the screen. Sliding the answer button she holds the phone up to her ear.

It’s still the woman’s voice who Jinsoul doesn’t know and she can keep the rage inside her. “Who the fuck are you and why are you with Sooyoung?” 

Jinsoul feels the fire burn hotter when she hears the chuckle on the other line but it sounds familiar. Holding her breath she waits for the answer clenching her fist on the counter. She’s so close to saying fuck it and marching to Sooyoung’s apartment so that she can drag the bitch out by her hair.

“It’s me Jinsoul, Sunmi.” Instant relief floods through Jinsoul as she blows the tense air out of her lungs. No wonder the voice sounded so familiar. Jinsoul hears a ding on her phone and pulls back to look at the picture sent to her. It’s of Sooyoung on the couch sleeping still in her dominatrix clothes and trench coat. Jinsoul can’t believe how tired she is and can tell how exhausted she is by the way she’s sprawled on the couch.

Jinsoul holds the phone back to her ear once she hears the voice start buzzing through the line again. “Anyways sorry to scare you like that I’m sure it wasn’t pleasant to hear another woman’s voice on your girlfriend’s phone at…” Sunmi trails off so Jinsoul listens carefully she hears the woman walking through the kitchen and clicking her tongue.

“Damn at midnight. You see something came up a few days ago and I was worried about Sooyoung so I paid her a visit.” Jinsoul hums and leans back onto the counter. She wonders why Sunmi would be worried about Sooyoung or what has caused her to be. Maybe it was the same reason Jinsoul was worried since the woman has been pretty silent slowly cutting their communications shorter and shorter. 

Sunmi’s voice comes through again when Jinsoul doesn’t say anything. “To my surprise her apartment was unlocked and such a mess. I found her sleeping on the couch so I took it upon myself to clean this pig’s mess and that’s when you called.” Jinsoul closes her eyes and smiles. She was silly to think that Sooyoung would seriously be cheating on her. But her possessiveness got the better of her and she was ready to kill whoever was on the other line and then kill Sooyoung once she was done.

Her silence is taken as another opening for Sunmi to talk, “Jinsoul you know how sexy you sound when you’re jealous?” The blonde’s smile easily falters at the suggestive tone. Of course the woman would take the opportunity to flirt. Jinsoul has never known anyone to be so shameless. Jinsoul is about to blow the woman off until she starts speaking again, “if you’re feeling lonely I can come over where ever you are…you can pretend I’m Sooyoung she doesn’t have-.” 

“Sunmi has anyone ever told you that you talk too much.” The woman instantly stops at the stern voice and chuckles out. She wasn’t entirely serious. But it was worth a try knowing the slim chance of Jinsoul accepting her advances could be possible. Who was she kidding her sister had this girl obsessed she had no chance of ever getting with Jinsoul but she was fine with that. “I was playing around you don’t have to be so on edge with me Jinsoul.” 

Jinsoul rolls her eyes at her name being drawn out by the husky voice but her interest is soon piqued again when the woman speaks out the truth, “how could I compete when you’re already so in love with my sister.” Jinsoul stands up straight and fumbles out a few protests and opposes Sunmi’s words. She didn’t want her secret out and Sooyoung could definitely hear if she was awake.

“I am a relationship therapist don’t try to deny it.” Jinsoul shuts up and mumbles out an apology for denying the allegations and proceeds to beg Sunmi to keep her mouth shut. But Jinsoul of course lets her curiosity gets the better of her and asks Sunmi for advice telling her plans about the New Year. The woman is surprisingly serious when she starts talking again. “I think you should wait to tell her.” Jinsoul is confused by the statement and when she asks why but she receives no answer only a sigh in response.

“I…Jinsoul.” Sunmi goes to ask her a question but she doesn’t want to worry the kid then again she probably has some sort of idea that not everything is okay. “Has Sooyoung been acting normal…I mean like towards you?” Jinsoul thinks a moment about the weird question. Despite the lack of texts and calls recently everything has been fine. She’s about to tell Sunmi about the silence treatment Sooyoung’s been giving her although she believes it’s just because Sooyoung has been really busy until the topic of the discussion speaks out.

Jinsoul listens to the two argue over the phone primarily about why Sunmi was in her apartment and who she was talking to. When Sunmi says her name Jinsoul hears the anger through Sooyoung’s voice amplify and the speaker being muffled. ‘ _Give me the phone_ _now!_ ’ Jinsoul chuckles when she hears two angry voices cursing at each other. ‘ _No I’m talking to her go back to the-._ ’ Furrowing her brows Jinsoul holds her phone from her ear when the noises get louder and she even hears a crash.

She keeps it away from her ear until she notices the whiny voice on the other end. The one that belongs to Sooyoung. Jinsoul instantly breaks out into a wide smile and holds the phone back into her ear to gush over the sleepiness in Sooyoung’s words, “Jinsoul? Are you there?” She stays silent just to see how desperate Sooyoung will get. Wanting to give her a taste of her own medicine since she has been so quiet these past few days. “Baby, are you-will you shut the fuck up already!” Jinsoul can’t help but giggle at the aggravation in her girlfriend’s voice and the distant one in the background.

“Ah Jung Jinsoul don’t play like that.” Caught red headed she sighs a soft _hey_ to Sooyoung feeling the butterflies in her stomach from her name being said so sweetly. The woman proceeds to whine some more about how much she misses Jinsoul and apologizing over and over again how she’s been neglecting her. Jinsoul only rolls her eyes. She was an adult so she knew how life could get busy sometimes. Sooyoung had just gotten caught up on it, “Sooyoung it’s okay…I just miss you.” It was one thing about the silent treatment but she hasn’t seen Sooyoung since last weekend and that was almost a week ago.

“Where are you? I can come pick you up.” Jinsoul bites her lip while thinking. Even though she wants nothing more to be in Sooyoung’s arms right now she knows she’s tired and it would be selfish of her to make Sooyoung drive all the way here. Also Jinsoul felt like she needed to be there for her dumbass of a sister. “You should rest. Promise to call me in the morning?” Jinsoul waits for her answer and smiles when Sooyoung yawns muffled by some static.

“I promise.” It takes a while for them to hang up since neither of them do and keep saying their goodbyes. Finally Jinsoul is the one to hang up after she says goodnight for the 50th time and holds her phone close to her chest. She _loves_ how Sooyoung can brighten her mood by just a simple phone call. Sighing out with happiness Jinsoul skips back to the living room so she can get Yerim to bed and eventually herself.

The other person on the call holds her head down while the phone is loosely clutched in her hand. Sooyoung sighs out with exhaustion and slowly gets up to lay her phone down on the bathroom counter. Looking at herself in the mirror she rubs at her face harshly and runs her fingers through her hair in a frustrated manner. When she turns around and sees the rubber duck on the side of her bathtub she walks over to pick it squeezing it in her hand smiling.

The memory of her and Jinsoul taking a bubble bath floods her mind. She remembers when the blonde brought the stupid thing over and demanded it to be used whenever Sooyoung would shower or bath. Jinsoul would always squeak it and try to intimate the duck making Sooyoung cry with laughter. Her dream world is crashed when she’s reminded of the harsh reality when Sunmi starts to bang on the bathroom door again.

Angry she unlocks it and swings it open meeting her sister who seems just as pissed. Sooyoung is tired though and wants to be left alone so she starts to push Sunmi. It’s not as easy though as the older woman is just as strong. “No I want you out of my apartment!” She gets a little carried away and accidentally shoves her sister a little too hard making her stumble back. Sooyoung stands there with her fists clenched while Sunmi continues to straighten back up. 

Sooyoung hates the concern on her face, “I’m just worried about you Sooyoung there’s no ne-.” She gets cut off when Sooyoung starts to push her towards the door again. Sunmi takes her hands and throws them off of her and Sooyoung can’t help but let the anger come out in her voice, “why? Why are you so worried?” Sunmi shakes her head and gives Sooyoung that same look she’s always gave her. The one that tells Sooyoung that her sister knows exactly what’s going on in her head. She _hates_ it.

“You know exactly why.” Sooyoung rolls her eyes and pushes past Sunmi to open her door and gestures for her to get out. She needed to be alone with her thoughts. She didn’t need anyone else bothering her especially her sister. “Don’t push me away Sooyoung you’ve done this for the past three years.” She doesn’t say anything and remains standing still holding the door open. “Don’t push Jinsoul away either.” The mention of the blonde’s name makes her look up. “I know you’re scared but you shouldn’t be.” Her vision is starting to get blurred. She was used to dealing with this. 

Every holiday these past three years she was used to dealing with this. But now Jinsoul was in the picture and that just made everything more difficult for her. Sooyoung has never wanted things to be different until now. “She loves you Sooyoung.” She blinks and the tears fall all the fears bubbling inside, the ones she thought she’s gotten over. “It doesn’t matter Sunmi, she’ll change just like everyone else.” She watches but it’s hard to tell from the water swelling in her eyes her sister is giving her a horrible look. 

Sooyoung listens to the stern voice. She hates when Sunmi uses her therapy voice like she knows everything. Like she’s always the right one. Sooyoung thought therapists were supposed to listen but Sunmi always was pushy with her. “She’s not everyone else Sooyoung. If anyone changes her it will be you from not trusting her. You’ll end up hurting her if you d-.” 

“Get the fuck out please.” Sunmi stops midsentence. ‘ _You’ll end up hurting her if you don’t let her love you_.’ She knows what she’s doing but Sooyoung is too stubborn. Maybe she’ll try tomorrow or the next day when her sister is calmer. She wants to prevent Sooyoung from ruining the good things going on her life right now. And one of those things is Jinsoul. Sunmi can only hope she can get through to her until it’s too late or that Sooyoung has the strength to snap out of it herself.

Sunmi sighs and makes her way out of the door and flinches when it’s slammed shut. Leaning her head back onto the door she racks through the ideas in her head. Maybe she’ll just warn Jinsoul so the girl doesn’t end up breaking Sooyoung or worse getting broken by her sister. She wasn’t sure what to expect in this moment. This was Sooyoung’s first relationship she was actually serious about. Sighing she leans back up and starts walking off.

‘ _Don’t give up just yet…Sooyoung_.’ 

… 

“Are you sure I look okay?” Jinsoul asks again and Jungeun who is currently pre-gaming gives her a look before chugging down more vodka. She takes it as a yes when she receives a thumbs up. Looking in the bathroom mirror she scrunches her nose at the tight dress. Well she doesn’t really have any time to change so she shrugs her shoulders and grabs the liquor out of Jungeun’s hands to gulp it down instead. Jungeun who’s already drunk since she’s a lite weight claps her hands as the alcohol burns down Jinsoul’s throat.

Jinsoul blinks and takes the bottle away and wipes the excess amount off her mouth. Thinking they’ve had enough Jinsoul leads them out and back into their dorm room and stores the vodka back into the mini-fridge. Jinsoul has to hold her blonde counterpart as they walk down the stairs and instantly regrets letting her drinking so much alcohol already let alone wear heels too.

Finally outside with Jungeun in one hand and their possessions in another Jinsoul spots Jiwoo already waiting for them by the cab they called. She sighs out when she watches the red head waddle over and already knows how bad the night is ahead when she’s sporting the large fake Gucci glasses and the oversized sunhat. Jinsoul waits for the girl to make it over and is ready to scold her for also already being drunk until the girl starts screaming right in her face.

“¿Tienes sed niñas…quién necesita una bebida?” Jinsoul rolls her eyes cursing to herself as she hears Jungeun squeal out at her girlfriend clapping. “Not this shit again.” Releasing her grip on the blonde she watches in horror as Jiwoo pulls a whole fifth of tequila out from underneath her dress, “porque tengo Patrón!!!” 

“Jiwoo please can you speak- NO god do not drink that yet!” Jinsoul lurches forward to stop the girl from taking a drink from the bottle. She doesn’t even know how she fit it underneath her dress. Jinsoul can see the driver looking at them warily so she caps the top and shoves it back under the girls dress. She doesn’t even know how the girl afforded it. 

“It’s Chuunita thank you…” Jinsoul sighs and pushes a blonde in the cap and also the bubbly red head. “Okay _Chuunita_ get in the cab please so we can go.” Jinsoul holds a hand underneath the girls dress so the bottle doesn’t fall out but surprisingly Jiwoo hops into the vehicle like a madwoman without even stumbling. Jinsoul follows behind and sits next to Jiwoo. The taxi driver gives them a dirty look through the review mirror particularly at Jungeun.

Jinsoul leans over and whispers into Jiwoo’s ear “we should have got an uber.” The red head shakes her head her sunhat wacking Jinsoul in the face, “um I’ve never went to oovoo javer.” The blonde leans back to observe the girl who’s looking straight ahead. Jinsoul wonders if her eyes are even open underneath those huge shades. Jiwoo snaps her head in Jinsoul’s direction creeping the blonde out, “I heard that people get kidnapped by uber so I think taxi be safer.” Jinsoul only nods and the red head turns her face back around strangely proper. 

After an awkwardly quiet ride to the club Jinsoul scurries out of the cab before they’re all murdered by the off putting individual that was driving them. She sighs at the long line at the club wondering why it’s so crowded on a Thursday night until she sees the huge sigh plastered next to the entrance. **Drinks half off tonight.** What club thinks that they’ll make any money off of that beats Jinsoul but she turns to wait for a sobering Jungeun and a waddling Jiwoo. She pulls them to the side off to the corner so they can wait for the others.

Pulling her phone from her clutch she reads the messages quickly. 

[The wifey…my future babies’ mom <3 <3 <3]: Where are you? I’m already inside. I wanna dance with you.

[Vivi]: We’re almost there!!! 

[Haseul Thiccums]: y thr

Jinsoul smiles and puts her phone back in her clutch and gasps out at the two idiots already chugging the Patrón. She grabs the bottle from Jiwoo’s hands and scolds the younger girl receiving a middle finger in response. Jinsoul wants something to drink too and the bottle is already a third gone so she starts to take small shots out of it knowing she isn’t going to pay for any drinks inside. But Jungeun is impatient so she swipes at the bottle making it loose from Jinsoul’s hand and they all watch it fall to the ground and shatter the liquid inside going to waste.

The two blondes look at Jiwoo fearfully but the girl only sighs out sadly, “Ay dios mío.” They release their breath in relief when she hops into the air and squeals clearly already wasted. Jinsoul stands there shivering from the cold slowly letting the alcohol invade her system as the other two take turns at kicking the glass on the ground. Jungeun keeps leaning forward to try and kiss Jiwoo but the girl’s sun hat gets in her way every time. Jinsoul giggles when the blonde grumbles pulling back only to forget about the obstacle trying again after three seconds. 

The three of them turn around when they hear wheezing behind them. It’s Vivi with a very drunk Haseul on her hip laughing and pointing at all of them. Jinsoul stumbles a bit when she turns around to face the couple and screams when Haseul full on tackles her. “Jiswol baby…” She holds her tiny friend in her arms looking up to the older woman who is completely sober. “How much did you give her?” Vivi leans forward to peel the girl back off Jinsoul and holds her affectionately in her arms.

“Well we shared a few margaritas.” Jinsoul blinks and inspects Vivi closer but the older woman just smiles cutely. Skeptically she questions her, “shared?” The woman nods and straightens her girlfriend up who was teetering back and forth. “Yeah I’m pretty gone right now.” Jinsoul doesn’t understand Vivi because out of all them she is the most functional. She only nods and checks the other two in the back gagging when they’re making out against the brick wall. Pushing Jungeun off of Jiwoo she points towards the club desperately wanting to go in already so she can see Sooyoung.

The group makes their way in not having to wait in line since Vivi knows the bouncer like she knows everyone else in this world. Jinsoul instantly gets sick at the heat and smell of the club maneuvering through the mass of bodies on the dance floor with her friends behind. They make it to the empty booth reserved for them and Jinsoul lets out a laugh at all the balloons and streamers around the table. One of them stays and surprisingly it’s Haseul suggesting she should sober up a little before she embarrasses herself on the dance floor. While Vivi stays behind the other two idiots run out and start dancing immediately.

Jinsoul follows along screaming as Jungeun dances like an old grandpa at a family function while Jiwoo bops up and down her sunhat flapping along with her. She doesn’t know how the girl can see in those dark sunglasses but she seems like she’s having fun as she busts down with her girlfriend. Jinsoul wants to join in but she gets pushed away every time. Jiwoo keeps bouncing as she speaks out, “no go be a hoe elsewhere!” The blonde only blinks at the tone not really understanding what’s so bad about her dancing.

Suddenly remembering that she has somebody special waiting for her in this joint she easily forgets about the other two and starts searching for her. The effects of the alcohol are making her mind spin so her manhunt is a little difficult. When Jinsoul spots her it’s like everyone disappears and the only person in the room is Sooyoung. With the lights flashing above and the sounds pounding around Jinsoul gets mesmerized by the movements of her girlfriend. She’s dancing so sensually almost as if she’s lost in the music.

Licking her lips noticing the sweat gleaming on Sooyoung’s skin she instantly surges forward wanting to be close as possible. Jinsoul groans when she’s pulled back by a hand. Pissed she turns around ready to cuss at whoever is keeping her from the one she wants until she gasps when she isn’t met with a face but a bare chest. Jinsoul looks up and wants to roll her eyes when she figures out just who it is. ‘ _God not you…can’t he just leave me alone already_.’ 

Backing away and turning back around she slumps her shoulders sighing out when Sooyoung has disappeared. Jinsoul’s body is turned back around by rough hands and she actually rolls her eyes as the goofy voice above her, “Hey what’s up lil mama I didn’t think I’d see you here!” Jinsoul takes a step back every time he steps forward bumping into people in the process. Jinsoul at first didn’t mind Johnny but the guy was persistent. He never came out and said he wanted to get with Jinsoul but she thought it was pretty obvious when he constantly dm’d her and would chase after her when the one class they had together would end. 

It’s been like this the whole semester and Jinsoul was getting tired of it especially tonight since all she wanted to do was dance with Sooyoung. Jinsoul even told him she had a girlfriend but he couldn’t take the hint. Jinsoul didn’t hate him he was goofy but she didn’t think it was cute like Sooyoung was. It was starting to be annoying. _Very annoying_. “Hey Johnny um yeah I’m with my girlfriend now if-.” She starts to walk away but she’s pulled back by her wrist.

“You’re with your friends? Come on take a break from them and dance with me?” Jinsoul stands there with her wrist in a death grip. She can smell the alcohol on the guy and it seems like it’s given him more confidence tonight. Starting to get sick and pissed off she jerks from his grip only to get pulled closer. She has to take her hand to press it to his chest to prevent herself from getting any closer but he takes it as she wants to dance starting to embarrassingly shake his hips. 

Meanwhile Sooyoung is walking up on her former coworker and her very drunk girlfriend who keeps slinging herself onto her lap. She snorts when Vivi pushes the tiny girl off her lap only for the latter to crawl back into it trying to lock lips. Vivi keeps a straight face as Haseul sloppily licks the side of her face giving a short nod to acknowledge Sooyoung’s presence.

Sooyoung leans down on the table with her hands and raises her voice over the music, “Where’s Jinsoul?” The older woman takes a singular finger and points in the direction of the scene she’s been observing herself. Sooyoung turns and Vivi watches slowly as the woman’s face and body contort with rage. She doesn’t want Sooyoung to take it the wrong way so she calls out to the woman before she storms off, “Wait Sooyoung come and sit. I haven’t spoken to you for a while.” 

Sooyoung turns back and forth towards the woman with her hand held out for her to take and what’s hers on the dancefloor. Obeying her senior she sits down in the booth and watches with angry eyes from afar. Jinsoul looks completely grossed out as the greasy guy keeps jerking around her but her hands are locked in his grip. Her view is blocked with a manicured hand with a bright diamond sitting prettily on the ring finger, “look what I got Haseul.” 

The woman turns to her friend and the giggly girl in her lap. Not really up to talk about love and commitment she just mumbles out a sorry congratulations, “good for you two.” Vivi nudges her harshly in the ribs while Haseul gasps in offense. What Jinsoul’s friend says next makes her heart flutter but at the same time it clenches out of fear. “Don’t act like that I just know one day that Jinsoul’s going to be showing off the ring you give her.” She snaps her gaze up to the younger girl as Vivi shushes her. Her emotions are too mixed to even think about that right now all she wants to do is dance.

Taking the bottle of the table reserved for the birthday shots she takes a long swig, or multiple and wipes at her mouth when she’s finished. Sooyoung wanted to forget about things for so getting completely plastered was on the top of her to do list. When she turned back around and caught eyes with Jinsoul that’s when getting plastered moved down a space on her list. Jinsoul would always be her top priority not matter the circumstance. 

Smirking at the pleading look Jinsoul was giving her she stands up quickly to make her way over to blonde only to change her direction at the last second maneuvering back into the crowd of bodies. 

Jinsoul whines when she sees Sooyoung moves further away from her. Finally kicking Johnny in the shin she runs away and into the crowd. Calling out the name of her girlfriend Jinsoul starts to get worried when she can’t Sooyoung frantically scanning the dancefloor. Until she feels soft hands shift over her bare waist. She instantly leans into the touch knowing exactly who is belongs to. Jinsoul bites her lips and pulls Sooyoung’s arms around her tighter when she hears the sultry voice right in her ear, “looking for me?” 

The blonde turns without breaking the embrace to lock her hands behind Sooyoung’s neck, “all night.” Pulling the woman down Jinsoul sighs when their lips touch. It starts out sweet but soon gets deeper with the added effect of fingers digging into her hips. Jinsoul keeps pulling her back for more every time Sooyoung leans back the slightest with her fingers tightly gripped in the woman’s sweaty hair. Jinsoul finally lets her go and Sooyoung breathes out almost panting from the heated kiss, “Dance with me?” 

The question didn’t need an answer. She made her body flushed against Sooyoung’s and started swaying to the rhythm. Jinsoul quickly forgot about everyone else as she laid her forehead on another and kept her hands toying with baby hairs on the back of Sooyoung’s neck. Jinsoul squeaks a tiny bit and lets out a giggle when she feels hands roughly grope her ass, “I missed you.” Her voice is hoarse and it sends chills down Jinsoul’s spine so she only turns around and presses her back against Sooyoung’s front.

Jinsoul holds the hands tightly against her waist as she grinds her ass into hips leaning her head back so Sooyoung can plant hot kisses on her neck and ear. They dance erotically for what it seems like forever. Jinsoul is just so lost in the music and feeling she doesn’t notice the screaming beside her. Her whole body is on fire and the hands rubbing up and down are doing nothing but fueling it. The screaming gets louder so she scrunches her eyes closed and focuses on the teeth nibbling on her ear until the loudness is right in her face.

“Can you please stop practically fucking and get over here and do these body shots!” Sooyoung detaches her lips from Jinsoul’s neck to give the high pitched idiot a death glare. Jinsoul opens her eyes to glance at who’s interrupting the moment she’s been looking forward to all week. Jiwoo is standing there with Jungeun and the latter is giving her and Sooyoung a disgusted look. “You know we’re in public right? Like maybe you two shouldn’t be like dry humping-.” Jinsoul kicks Jiwoo in the shin she’s had enough of her already. 

Sooyoung just laughs behind her and wraps her arms around Jinsoul’s waist in a hug. Being with the blonde was lifting her mood like crazy and she felt all giddy with her in her arms. Jinsoul rolls her eyes at the crying red head as she moves her hands on top of the ones patting on her belly. “Body shots?” She asks the other blonde present who is now wearing the sunglasses and hat. She only nods her head and scurries off presumably back to the booth. Jiwoo is still crying as Jinsoul pulls Sooyoung along with her to follow Jungeun

The blonde back at the table watches as Jinsoul pulls a wobbly Sooyoung behind her with her girlfriend limping beside them. Jungeun snorts as Sooyoung sways around clearly drunk as fuck but doesn’t take her eyes off Jinsoul to watch where she’s going only smiling widely at the blonde that’s holding onto her affectionately. She thought Jinsoul was obsessed but she was starting to think that the other woman was just as bad if not worse after Jinsoul. Jungeun pats on her girlfriends head and makes her watch the couple with her.

Sooyoung keeps grabbing at Jinsoul with the blonde moving her hands away every time she gets to a danger zone. Soon Jinsoul just gives up and the older woman takes the opportunity to put both hands on her ass squeezing every few seconds. Jungeun gets sick at the site and rescues her friend from the pervert, “leave her alone Jesus!” Making sure that Jinsoul is okay from the roaming hands she gasps when she sees the faint blush and the dark eyes, “don’t tell me you like that shit!” 

Jinsoul rolls her eyes and sits on the table to lay on top of it. Sooyoung is still cheesing as she rolls up beside Jungeun, “of course she does she my little freak.” The blonde angrily pushes back the older woman and maneuvers her body so that she can’t get close to Jinsoul. Giving her girlfriend the go ahead Jiwoo pours a little bit of liquor in her belly button making Jinsoul giggle as Jungeun rubs the lime and salt on her neck. 

Placing the lime back in her mouth Jungeun watches as her girlfriend takes the shot and moves up Jinsoul’s body to lick at the salt. She’s not jealous at all but somebody else is. “Hey what the fuck I thought I was taking it!” Jungeun moves in her way and watches the chaos unfold. Sooyoung is certainly whiny as she sulks behind when Jinsoul gets up. It’s the other blondes turn as she pulls her tank top up and lays on the table. Jiwoo gets the shot ready for Jinsoul and stands back beside Sooyoung. They both watch with parted lips as Jungeun takes the lime out to squirt in her mouth and pulls Jinsoul in for a hot kiss instead.

Sooyoung is too shocked to say anything and Jiwoo drools watching her current lover and her ex-lover tangle their tongues together. “Que es tan caliente…” Sooyoung turns around to the tiny girl and furrows her brows. She doesn’t even know who this girl is but she could care less because her girl was currently locking lips with someone who wasn’t- “Okay that’s enough.” She reaches forward to pull Jinsoul off the other blonde. 

Jungeun only giggles standing up and helping Jiwoo up on the table. Pressing a quick kiss to her mouth she gets the bottle and gets the shot ready. Jinsoul nudges Sooyoung who looks puzzled by the whole situation, “it’s your turn baby.” Sooyoung gives her a fearful look as Jungeun pours some liquor in a shot glass and puts it in Jiwoo’s cleavage. The blonde pushes the older woman towards her friend with Sooyoung backing against her clearly not wanting to get close to the girl.

“Come to Chuunita baby!” Jinsoul buries her face in Sooyoung’s back to stifle her laugh at the Jiwoo’s voice. She laughs even harder when Sooyoung shakily stumbles out a reply, “Ch-chuunita?” Finally close enough Jiwoo wraps her arms around Sooyoung and shoves her face down. To get it over with the woman gets the glass between her lips and throws her head back. Quickly removes the glass and surges forward to lick the salt and lime on her tit. While one blonde is screaming and shaking her fists in excitement the other one is looking for the birthday girl.

Jungeun spots them on the dance floor and pulls Haseul who was bent over and dropping it low away from an amused Vivi. “Come on thotseul…and Vivi we got shots to take!” Jungeun guides them back over to the booth and sees red when Jiwoo is taking a body shot off of…Sooyoung’s abs. Just as Jiwoo was about to take the lime out of Sooyoung’s mouth she runs up to shove her girlfriend off of her until Jinsoul stops her. “It’s only fair!” 

She watches in horror as Sooyoung squirts the lime in her mouth and gives Jiwoo a quick and awkward kiss. The raven haired woman pushes the girl off of her and gets up to pull her top back down rolling her eyes in the process. Jinsoul giggles and high fives Jiwoo for their teamwork. While everyone wanted to take a body shot off of Vivi especially Jinsoul Haseul wouldn’t allow them to come close to her. 

But Vivi allowed it encouraged it actually when Jinsoul and Jungeun simultaneously took a shot off Haseul’s body and giving her body erotic kisses in the process. Vivi smiles as her fiancé giggles from the lips on her skin pulling out her phone to capture it. Sooyoung asks shakily as Vivi records the action, “does this not bother you?” Vivi looks at her friend shaking her head, “not at all…they’re friends Sooyoung and really drunk.” She shrugs her shoulders at that. Jinsoul pulls away and gags at herself for kissing her friends for way to long and walks over to Sooyoung reaching up to kiss her. 

She only lets Jinsoul peck her not really feeling comfortable with all the kissing. Jinsoul notices the tension and cups Sooyoung’s face, “baby what’s wrong?” She shakes her head trying not to be jealous but she can’t help it and starts to have flashbacks to…her past. She just quietly mumbles out an excuse for being a little too drunk but really she’s almost sober. The anger bubbling inside getting the better of her. Jinsoul being too wasted doesn’t pay mind to Sooyoung’s attitude.

Just as she was getting over it knowing that Jinsoul is having fun a lot like Sooyoung used to with her friends she feels a buzz in her clutch. Pulling her phone out she shakenly swipes the text from her sister and lets her heart drop when she reads out sentence she’s been waiting to hear for what it seems like years.

The rest of the night at the club goes by in a flash there is more shots and more dancing until the party is over and it’s time to go home. While Vivi and Haseul part ways to go back to their apartment. Jinsoul clings onto Sooyoung as they watch the tiny couple in front of them wobble around. Jinsoul started sobering up an hour ago and Sooyoung was only buzzing at this point. The other two however kept taking shots and were on the blink of blacking out. As Jinsoul was sobering up she was starting to catch wind of the funny way Sooyoung was acting. Rubbing on her lower back she quietly suggests something, “Are you hungry? We should probably go eat and take these two home or something.” 

The older woman nods and avoids Jinsoul’s pleading gaze, “they can crash at mine I want a burger.” Jinsoul pouts as Sooyoung maneuvers out of her grip and starts walking off leaving Jinsoul to baby sit the other two. She feels like she’s herding chickens or something by the way the two squawk and bounce around. Sooyoung is two steps ahead of them slowly walking. Jinsoul slumps over at the site of her clenched fists. She can’t help but think it has something to do with her.

Walking up on a burger joint Jinsoul catches up to Sooyoung and grabs onto her hand making her stop right in front of the doors. She about to ask what’s going on looking into the dark eyes. Jinsoul can tell she’s upset by the way her nostrils are flared and her mouth in a scowl. Sooyoung looked so nice tonight too with her dark makeup making her features more alluring the sweat and lighting making her skin look even smoother. Before she can ask though Sooyoung breaks their eye contact and mumbles out getting aggravated by the blonde’s concern, “I’m fine.” 

Opening up the door a bit too aggressively Sooyoung stumbles in. Jinsoul watches with glossy eyes but the screaming behind her distracts her. Turning around she sees Jungeun and Jiwoo beside a car with a thick cloud of smoke rolling out of it. Running toward the commotion she fans the smoke out of her face and coughs. It was definitely not weed and Jinsoul leans down to see who’s in the car. She’s too shocked to notice Jiwoo crawling in the back seat as she watches an employee from the burger joint twist a glass pipe above a lighter. 

“Look Jinsoul she has weed we’re gonna get faded!” She spares a glance at Jungeun who is now crawling in the back seat tickling Jiwoo as soon as she gets in. Jinsoul turns back and studies the woman who is talking into the head set with a strained voice. She brings the pipe back up and Jinsoul blinks when she hears popping from the pipe. There was no way that was weed and by the woman’s face being sunken in this was definitely a common occurrence.

‘ _Is-is that crack_?’ The woman blows the smoke right in Jinsoul’s face and pulls her head set down jerking it off of her as someone through the speaker starts yelling at…Jinsoul leans forward to read the employees name tag. Oh the person smoking crack is named Dixie. Jinsoul quickly goes to pull the two drunkards out of the back seat of Dixie’s car. The crackhead says goodbye in a drawled out voice as the two children on Jinsoul’s side waves bye back. Walking into the restaurant Jinsoul panics when she sees Sooyoung arguing with an employee. 

Jinsoul lets go of the other two to grab her girlfriend, “listen here you little cunt I don’t give a fuck if you don’t want to turn on the fryers I want a goddamn cheeseburger.” Jinsoul jerks at Sooyoung’s elbow but the older woman doesn’t budge. The teenager on the other side picks at her long nails that’s definitely against health code, “so what are you going to do about it? Be mad?” Sooyoung is about to surge forward when Jinsoul wraps her arms around the woman’s waist and picks her up.

“Bye sorry for bothering you!” Jinsoul grunts as Sooyoung starts to squirm around in her arms so she sits her down, “we’re going to waffle house.” The woman shuts her mouth that was open to protest and listens to Jinsoul’s aggravated tone. This night started out fun but she was starting to get pissed off. Primarily at the two swatting at the smoke clouds flowing out of Dixie’s car but also at Sooyoung who was giving her the cold shoulder. 

Jinsoul rounds them all up and guides them to the waffle house sitting them down and orders their food all by herself. She orders Sooyoung two double cheeseburgers, Jiwoo an all-star breakfast and Jungeun a stack of chocolate chip waffles. For herself she only got a water and a black coffee and watches the other three devour their greasy food. She’s worried about her girlfriend who is angrily shoving the cheeseburger in her mouth. Rubbing at her back she scoffs when Sooyoung pushes her hand off and continues to eat. 

The blonde sips on her drinks and watches the two across from her instead. They messily eat with their eyes half open. Jinsoul wants to laugh at the sunhat getting in everyone’s way and the glasses that keep falling in the syrup only for Jungeun to put them back on her face too drunk to notice the stickiness on her face. She’s too upset from Sooyoung’s attitude though and keeps glancing at her lover devouring the greasy burgers.

She gives up in that moment opting out on settling this when they get back to the apartment. They finally make it back with Jiwoo and Jungeun taking the couch while Jinsoul and Sooyoung make their way back to the bedroom. The blonde watches as Sooyoung strips from her clothes in a defeated manner. Sooyoung grabs a towel and looks sadly at Jinsoul, “I’m going to take a shower.” Jinsoul stares into Sooyoung’s eyes or at least tries to but the woman keeps avoiding her gaze. Hopping up she goes to join her until the woman wraps the towel around her and blurts out a single word, “alone.” 

Sitting back down Jinsoul starts to feel the dread run through every nerve. She and Sooyoung almost always took showers together and it was almost like she wanted Jinsoul to ask only to say she wanted to be alone. Something was wrong…bad wrong. The room starts to close in on her as she reflects through every moment tonight trying to pinpoint when this tension started to happen. Her heart is pounding in her chest and not in a good way. 

It feels like hours before Sooyoung comes back and when she does the weight of the tension gets heavier and it’s so thick not even a knife can pierce it. Tears form in Jinsoul’s eyes when she sees the red rimmed ones belonging to Sooyoung. Jinsoul is starting to get nauseous as Sooyoung hesitates to take her towel off. So she turns her gaze giving the woman the privacy she so clearly wants. She definitely knows something is _bad_ wrong and she knows she’s the one that’s done this. 

Jinsoul suddenly remembers. It must have been her kissing her friends. She’s done it before but that was when she wasn’t with Sooyoung and Jinsoul’s curses herself for being so stupid. She didn’t even ask if Sooyoung was comfortable with it and just went and done it without her consent. Jinsoul lets the tears fall as tries to stand up only to fall back down from how shaky her knees are. 

Her throat is constricting from the anxiety but she has to get this out and can only pray that Sooyoung forgives her, “Sooyoung I…I’m so sorry.” Jinsoul wipes at her tears and looks up at Sooyoung who is staring straight at her now. The room is spinning but not from the alcohol but from fear that Sooyoung is mad at her. “I shouldn’t have kissed them like that Sooyoung I’m so sorry please don’t be-.” 

“It’s not that Jinsoul I used to do that with my friends too.” The blonde was now confused as she watched her lover pad over and sit on the edge of the bed with her back turned to Jinsoul. She could tell how tense Sooyoung was. They sat in silence for god knows how long. Jinsoul lets everything bubble inside all the emotions and insecurities. Sooyoung was clutching onto the sheets so hard and Jinsoul was starting to think Sooyoung was just lying when the kissing did in fact affect her. 

She tries to muster up the courage. Jinsoul wants to pour her heart out right now she wants to tell Sooyoung that she can have all of her since she has already giving it to her. She’s in love with the woman in front of her and she desperately wants to spend the rest of her life with Sooyoung. She knows it’s not an obsession or infatuation she’s had so much time to think and she’s never been so sure of anything in her life. Breathing out harshly ignoring the embarrassing hiccups from her crying she starts. She starts to tell Sooyoung everything that’s been bottled inside. Hoping it will fix whatever funk Sooyoung is in.

“Sooyoung I’m in love with you.” Jinsoul feels everything break in her when Sooyoung tense up even more. She powers through it though and continues her confession, “I’m so in love with you and I keep falling more every day.” Jinsoul is full on sobbing now but the words come out crystal clear unlike the usual mumbled sentences. Her voice is strained as she speaks her vision going blurry only focusing on the dark locks sticking to tan skin. “I want to be with you forever you’re it for me Sooyoung I belong to you I’ll give you everything just ple-.”

“Please be quiet.” It’s the second time Jinsoul gets cut off tonight. But this time it hurts and it hurts a lot since Sooyoung doesn’t say it back. Jinsoul tries to stay positive. Maybe Sooyoung just needed a moment to gather herself but as the woman continues to be mute her positivity fades. Her temperature rises as the silence continues. She’s never felt this uncomfortable with Sooyoung. It was always so easy with her, the woman being her rock, the person she’d go to when she was upset but Sooyoung was the one making her this upset and Jinsoul didn’t know why. 

This wasn’t her Sooyoung. The one that would be cuddling up to her right now whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Staying up all night with her just so she could talk and tell her jokes. Feeding her until she was sick making her smile until it hurt. No it was a different pain now. Jinsoul has never felt this broken as Sooyoung shakes her head. This Sooyoung right now was distant and cold much like the one Jinsoul met but even then Sooyoung had looked at her softly. 

She’s desperate and knows she needs Sooyoung…she needs her to snap out of whatever is happening right now, “Please baby I-.”

“Be quiet Jinsoul.” She freezes once Sooyoung cuts her off once again but this time her voice is loud and irritated. She can only watch as the woman shakes the water out of her hair. Jinsoul knows that the words are not going to be said back but that’s not what hurt her. Jinsoul was mature enough to know that people don’t fall in love at the same time and it was okay that Sooyoung didn’t love her yet. But that was the thing. What would happen if Sooyoung didn’t fall in love what if it would always be one sided? 

She shoots up and goes to face Sooyoung dropping to her knees taking the soft hands into hers as she starts to plead, “it’s okay if you don’t love me.” Sooyoung has her eyes closed and Jinsoul notices the tears that fall out of them when she says that. “It’s okay but don’t push me away Sooyoung.” Jinsoul pushes her pain aside to try and break through to Sooyoung knowing that something else must be bothering her. Their communication has always been fluid but Jinsoul feels as if she’s talking to a stranger right now.

Jinsoul only wants to love Sooyoung and she needs her to trust her with doing that. “I love you will you please just let me do that.” She hangs her head low as Sooyoung breaks into a sob. Jinsoul is broken and lost. Not sure what’s going on right now in her lovers head. She thought Sooyoung would be happy when she told her not crying out in pain. The older woman pushes Jinsoul off of her but the blonde keeps clingy on tightly not wanting to let go. 

The blonde gasps when Sooyoung starts murmuring out nonsense, “stop lying to me Jinsoul please get out.” She doesn’t know what to say. Jinsoul doesn’t know what Sooyoung is talking about let alone understands why she wants her to leave. “I’ll call you a cab just get your things and go please.” Jinsoul doesn’t let go through if anything she clings on harder. Jinsoul ignores the fire building in her chest the pain swarming in her stomach all of the emotion fogging up in her head just so she can hold onto Sooyoung.

“Can we talk about this Sooyoung I don’t understand what I did wrong!” Suddenly Sooyoung stands up making Jinsoul fall back and it’s the first time they look each other in the eyes and she hates how much pain there is in Sooyoung’s. Jinsoul closely watches her tremble and breath heavily she’s never seen Sooyoung this upset before. 

This was starting to become something that Jinsoul wasn’t familiar with. She was starting to think this wasn’t about her at all in fact but her words must have triggered it. The bottled up thoughts inside Sooyoung’s head. Standing up she reaches out to smooth out the tension in Sooyoung’s body. Jinsoul stares into dark ones as the woman shakily whispers out, “that’s the thing you did nothing wrong but I-.” Jinsoul tries to encourage the woman by nodding her head and stepping forward but Sooyoung pushes her back when she gets to close. “I can’t help but think that you will.”

The blonde rolls over the words in her head over and over again. At first she doesn’t know what Sooyoung means but as she thinks she starts to realize that the woman in front of her is saying that she doesn’t trust her and for some reason that hurts more than anything. Jinsoul furrows her brows the pain starts to form into anger, “you don’t trust me?” Sooyoung rolls her eyes and pushes Jinsoul further away from her not liking the suffocating feeling, “I don’t trust anyone Jinsoul.” 

Shaking her head Jinsoul starts to spit out bitterly, “when I told you I would give you everything I meant it Sooyoung. My love, trust, devotion that includes loyalty. I would never hurt you Sooyoung.” The older woman pushes past her going towards the window to give herself from breathing room until she starts to explain her insecurities, “you don’t know that Jinsoul.” The blonde scoffs at the words biting back the tears and ignoring the stinging in her throat. “You’re not giving me the chance Sooyoung!” 

“What if I don’t want to?” That was the final straw to taking Jinsoul to pure rage. She was hurting so much. She just wanted Sooyoung to trust her to open up to her. She wanted to be the person for Sooyoung to lean on. She wanted to be the person to love Sooyoung in her entirety. But how could she do any of that if she wasn’t given the chance. “So you’re telling me you don’t…then what the fuck is this Sooyoung?” She gestures between them confused and angry.

If they weren’t heading towards the dangerous road called love and commitment then what we’re they doing. If Sooyoung didn’t want to give Jinsoul the chance then why was she here getting her heart broke by someone that didn’t even want her. Didn’t think she was worth trying. Turning around she starts jerking out her clothes out the closet. She didn’t want to be here anymore after the person she’s so in love with dropped such a bomb. All she was going to do is go home and think things over since she was getting way too mad to be able to have a conversation that would go to waste.

Sooyoung pads back over to jerk the clothes out of Jinsoul’s hands to hang them back up. They’re both crying right now but in different ways. While Jinsoul’s outburst is out of anger Sooyoung’s is more of a panicked desperate cry. The blonde gets frustrated as Sooyoung keeps picking up her clothes when she throws them down. Sooyoung stands up and looks at Jinsoul with a heated gaze, “why would I give anyone the opportunity to hurt me?” Jinsoul leans back and waves her hands in a dumb manner.

“I’m asking for the chance to show you that I won’t because I love you!” Jinsoul calms down a little bit after saying that since Sooyoung just gives her a tiny _oh_. It only proves her point further though knowing that whatever this is needs time to settle before they have an actual conversation since right now anything that will be said will be taking the wrong way. Sooyoung whines as Jinsoul continues to pull her clothes out of the closet. Jinsoul breaks a hanger in frustration when Sooyoung starts to pick the clothes back up to shove them back into the closet. 

She rolls her eyes as Sooyoung asks another dumb question, “How do you even know you’re in love with me?” Jinsoul jerks her clothes back out and throws them towards the bed and rummages through the closet to find a bag. Finding one she shoves it into Sooyoung’s arms. “Because I am.” Picking the clothes she slams them into the bag one at a time. “I think about you day and night.” She looks right into Sooyoung tear filled eyes as she confesses all her thoughts feeling lighter and lighter each second.

Her white t-shirt. “I can be myself around you.” 

A pair of cartoon underwear. “You’re so annoying but it’s just one of the things I love about you.” Making sure Sooyoung looks at her when she says the next part she waves the underwear around her face, “but really I love everything about you.”

Her jean shorts. “I feel safest around you.”

A hoodie that’s actually Sooyoung’s. “Every time you look at me my heart flutters.” 

The blue lace bra that Sooyoung bought for her. It goes in a little more slowly than the rest, “I’ve never had anyone touch me the way you do.” She lets her eyes flicker down to Sooyoung’s pouty lips, “no one has ever made me feel the way you do.” 

Mismatched socks. “When I think about the places I want to go to I want you there with me.” 

Her Moomin. “I’m not afraid when I think about the future with you.” 

A bag of barbeque chips that was shoved into a hoodie, “You make me the happiest person alive.” 

The hoodie that the chips were in, “you drive me absolutely crazy but I don’t care.” 

Zipping up the bag and throwing it on the ground she grabs the puffy face that’s sobbing now, “Because I’m in love with you.” 

Sooyoung cries more when she says that but can’t say anything due to the hands clenching on her mouth, “Sooyoung I’m yours forever no matter what happens it will _always be you.”_

Jinsoul shoves her off knowing that Sooyoung probably feels the same but she knows for a fact that she’s not trusted for whatever reason. The blonde has a hunch that she won’t find out tonight either and not for a while at that. Grabbing the bag she starts to head out but when she opens the bedroom door it gets slammed back shut. “Where are you going?!” Jinsoul turns around towards the now angry woman, “you told me to get out?!” 

Meanwhile in the living room there’s another kind of yelling happening. “wow wow **_oh wow_** fuck Jiwoo!” Jungeun is currently riding her girlfriend’s fingers. Looking down she rubs at the cute face whose nose is snarled up, “you like it when Jiwoo fucks you?” Jungeun cringes hating when she talks third person but her fingers were definitely making her see the stars. The blonde grabs onto the couch cushion as she rides harder Jiwoo fucking her knuckle deep as she grinds down with her hips. Jiwoo blinks and stops making her sex face when the door slams and two voices yelling at each other.

Jungeun slows her hips down as she listens closely. “Are they fighting?” Jungeun shrugs as she starts to bob up and down on the long fingers she’s too worried about coming right now. The yelling continues but so does Jungeun. Soon enough she’s coming for the third time as she jerks on top of Jiwoo. She hangs her head low with the sun hat still perched on top of her head. She sighs out contently ready to go to sleep until she sees the rage in Jiwoo’s eyes.

Turning around she feels the fear invade her body when she notices Sooyoung’s nasty cat watching them closely. “I’m gonna fight that rat!” Jungeun squeals as she’s thrown off when Jiwoo starts chasing the fat cat around the apartment wanting to taekwondo the poor cat. Jungeun quickly gets up to chase after her girlfriend.

Jinsoul groans when Sooyoung takes the bag out of her hand and dumps out all its contents. Sooyoung is still crying a lot while Jinsoul is starting to calm down. The blonde knows they need a break or at least until Sooyoung has figured out herself and comes to trust Jinsoul but it seems like Sooyoung didn’t want that space. “You’re not leaving me.” Jinsoul bends back down to pick it all right back up. “Stop Jinsoul!”

She pushes the hands away, “What do you want Sooyoung?!” Jinsoul is pushed on the ground as Sooyoung straddles her pining her arms above her head. She scrunches her face up as tears fall on her face. She’s starting to get concerned as the woman pants above her snot bubbles coming out of her nose every time. “I want you!” Jinsoul closes her eyes as the spit splats on her face but she’s not horny right now so it’s pretty gross.

“Then let go of me!” She spits back.

“No because you’re breaking up with me!” Jinsoul rolls her eyes. She doesn’t want to do this either but if she doesn’t then they will never properly heal from this. Sooyoung needs to sorts her feelings and trust issues out and Jinsoul needs the time to heal from Sooyoung’s words. And the fact that Sooyoung didn’t feel the same or at least didn’t say it.

Jinsoul was trying not to be bitter but the pain with the possibility with Sooyoung not loving her and the actual fact of her not trusting her was not very tolerable and she needed the time and clearly Sooyoung did too. Jinsoul has no idea why Sooyoung is having such a hard time with this when Jinsoul was ready to risk it all. She wanted the babies and the wedding ring and she was ready to make Sooyoung fat by making her favorite cake all the time. She was ready to be with Sooyoung but how could she when the other woman wasn’t ready to take the next step. 

So she wasn’t going to lie, “I am breaking up with you.” She cringes at the embarrassing noise Sooyoung lets out. “But only until you’re ready to be with me.” The sobbing stops as Sooyoung furrows her brows. “Huh? I want to be with you right now dumbass.” 

Jinsoul shakes her head, “not until you trust me Sooyoung not until you open up to me. When you’re ready I’ll be waiting.” Sooyoung instantly understands but she doesn’t let Jinsoul go. “I’ll wait forever of course.” Jinsoul kicks her off and grabs a few items, “until then don’t talk to me because I’m still pissed at you for being a jerk.” 

Going to get up she’s pulled back down to the floor and Sooyoung clings onto her not letting her move at all. They rolls around mostly to try to gain the upper hand but every time Jinsoul knocks into something Sooyoung cries and cradles her head. Finally Jinsoul is on top so she runs across the room to grab a coat rack and holds it against Sooyoung. The woman looks absolutely rabid right now and grabs the coat rack to pull it out of Jinsoul’s hands. 

It’s tug of war between them and the coat rack fumbles between them hitting the wall and eventually knocking over a flower vase on one of Sooyoung’s dresser. Jinsoul takes the distraction of broken glass and darts forward only to get grabbed and lifted up. Sooyoung pulls her back to the corner to pin her there, “I’ll tie you up where are you gonna go then!?” Jinsoul pushes her but it doesn’t work since every push brings Sooyoung closer. 

“Fucking crazy get off me!” Jinsoul pries the clinging hands off of her.

“NO!” 

She gives up and looks the woman in the eyes, “then will you tell me what’s bothering you?” Jinsoul didn’t know anything about Sooyoung’s fears and problems really. It was always Jinsoul telling her all her secrets and such not the other way around. What Sunmi had asked the other night just felt too vague to Jinsoul and she knew that there was a deeper meaning behind the reason she was at Sooyoung’s and a deeper meaning to this stupid fight they were having. 

Sooyoung falls to the floor bringing Jinsoul to the floor with her. “I want to help you Sooyoung and you’re not letting me.”

“You wouldn’t understand.” Jinsoul stands up and gets her things. “Then make me understand.” Sooyoung shakes her head and Jinsoul sadly hunches over on the floor. “That’s why we’re taking a break not because you won’t tell me but because I think you need time and space Sooyoung I’m only doing this for us.” Packing her bag she gets back up and goes to the door. The sadness and pain starting to hit her again. She really hopes it doesn’t take long for Sooyoung to figure out things and maybe she’s making a mistake right now but it feels right. This is a test really for the both of them since Jinsoul knows just how bad she has it for Sooyoung but she wants to see the same done for her. 

Hovering at the door she hopes Sooyoung will beg for her to stay so that she can just hold her until everything is okay but that’s not how life works and if Sooyoung doesn’t want her to help with the issue then so be it. Sooyoung doesn’t say anything but just as Jinsoul is starting to open the door she calls out, “then go Jinsoul…but don’t think we’re over.” She turns around and shivers when she sees Sooyoung so elegantly sitting on the floor the tears and snot pouring down her face. 

Smiling she speaks out to the blonde, “you’re mine you know?” 

Jinsoul only nods not knowing what this break will bring to them. “We will never be over Sooyoung...you just need to keep your promise.” The woman looks at her with a blank stare not knowing what the promise the blonde is referring to is. “I’ve given you my heart…so I want yours in return. That’s what you promised.” She belongs to Sooyoung so she only hopes to be taken care of.

What she has in mind that Sooyoung will realize that she needs her and is absolutely in love with her and comes crawling back. With the trust issues solved and the fact that Sooyoung is ready to give Jinsoul the chance to show how much she really loves her. Oh how Jinsoul is going to show her. If she wasn’t affectionate already then she was certainly going to be after this. 

But also the irrational fear plays in. What if Sooyoung wasn’t in love with her and ended up getting over her in a matter of days not giving two shits of their now months old relationship. Sooyoung could instantly rebound and leave Jinsoul in the dust laughing at her as she thought breaking up with her was a good idea. Jinsoul was putting all her trust into Sooyoung hoping the woman doesn’t take advantage of it. She swallows it down as she opens the door walking out leaving Sooyoung behind for now.

 _Just let me love you Sooyoung…please_. 

Stepping into the living room she screams when she sees Jungeun naked on the kitchen table with Jiwoo with Evangelista in her hands also equally naked. Jinsoul yells at the both of them to get out so they scramble to get their clothes on and dart out the door without saying a word to the pissed blonde. Jinsoul sighs and makes her way out sparing several glances to bedroom door.

Her fantasy is that Sooyoung will come running and shut the door back on her again kissing her sensually confessing her love and then opening up to her. Then them spending the night in each other arms as Jinsoul pets on her cuddling and telling her everything will be okay. Sooyoung’s pain is her pain and it’s added onto the pain she has already.

Running out she sprints to the nearest location she knows and holds her phone to her ear as she dials a number. It rings several times before a sleepy voice picks up, “Jinsoul? What is it?” 

Blinking back tears she answers, “I’m outside you’re apartment building.” Jinsoul’s breath is ragged from all the running.

She hears her friend shuffle on the other end, “why?” 

Jinsoul swallows a painful lump in her throat, “I broke up with Sooyoung.” 

She listens as the phone goes silent and waits to be in her savior’s arms. Jinsoul watches as her friend shoots out the building and instantly pulls her into strong arms. Jinsoul lets the first sob hit as the soothing voices starts to whisper sweet nothings in her ear.


	10. Final Part One

Haseul and Vivi were staring at the girl who seemed empty inside. Neither of them new what to do especially Vivi just waiting for something to happen as Jinsoul sat on the couch with bloodshot eyes swaying back and forth. Every time Haseul reached out to her Jinsoul would flinch and move away from her touch without breaking her gaze from the floor. The younger girl shook her head and pulled her fiancé into the kitchen clearly freaked out.

Vivi only rubbed up and down her arms as her soon to be wife started to explain, “I…I’ve never seen her like this usually when she’s upset she’s a blubbering idiot.” The older woman nodded and pulled her into a hug. They were just getting into bed when Jinsoul had called and she immediately knew something was wrong when Haseul had sprung out from the warm sheets without any protest. 

She walked into the kitchen of her apartment and waited for her fiancé to get back and when she did with a ghostly pale Jinsoul by her side she felt her heart drop. She had no idea what had happened standing there awkwardly as Haseul sat her down on the soft chair carefully as if she was made of glass that was close to breaking. Pulling back she quietly asks what she can’t help but be curious of, “Haseul what’s going on.”

Haseul blinked for a few moments unsure whether if she should tell her fiancé knowing she’ll probably murder Sooyoung for whatever she done to make Jinsoul break up with her. “She broke up with Sooyoung.” Haseul clenched her jaw as she saw the displeasure wash down on Vivi’s face. Haseul didn’t blame her though next time she seen Sooyoung it was on sight. Vivi removed herself from Haseul’s arms and leaned on the marble counter. 

“Why?” Haseul shrugged. Jinsoul had only sobbed a few minutes before going completely quiet not saying one word. She stood there and watched the blonde for a sec as she started to zone out so Haseul had brought her up well dragged her up since her friends feet had become cement. “I don’t know…” Vivi rolled her eyes and went to fetch her phone when she passed through the living room she quickly called for Haseul when she saw Jinsoul silently sobbing on the floor. 

Haseul quickly came in and crawled to the floor scooping the girl into her arms as she cried out. Vivi frowned since it sounded so painful and tried to make out the words Jinsoul whimpered out. She could only hear the words _mistake_ and _hurts_ being repeated. Sooyoung was stupid so she was going to let her know. In her bedroom she picks her phone up and dials the number quickly ready to give her a mouth full. 

It only rings twice before a hoarse voice picks up, “I’ve messed up I need-.” 

“Need my help I know.” She cuts the woman off then goes silent listened to the huffs of air and sniffles on the line. Vivi rolls her eyes again when Sooyoung goes to talk again but a choked sob comes out instead followed by a squeaky sigh.

She makes her voice as serious as possible, “Jinsoul is here so she’s okay.” 

“I’m coming to pick her up.” Sighing out Vivi starts to walk back to living room where Jinsoul is still crying now curled up like a baby in Haseul’s lap. She grumbles out into the phone when she hears the jingle of keys on the other line, “no you’re not. You’re going to sit there and think about whatever you did.”

“But-.”

“That’s enough.” Vivi sits on the couch and leans back onto it ignoring the protests from her whiny ex-coworker.

Tapping her fingers on her arm she thinks for a moment, “I think it’s best if you leave her alone for now.” The voice becomes angry like a child throwing a tantrum, “what if I don’t want to do that.” She knew that Sooyoung was stubborn but she didn’t know that she was this stubborn. She guesses that Jinsoul had probably seen that tonight too. Vivi noticed from the few instances that she was around them that Sooyoung had no defenses around Jinsoul but maybe that was the reason for this. Maybe Sooyoung had finally set her walls back up out of fear.

“It’ll cause issues if you don’t give her space. Leave her alone until she’s ready and especially when you’re ready to act mature.” She hears a gasp on the other line and then followed by a few curses and even an insult thrown at her. Holding the phone out to save herself from the yelling she waits until the buzzing goes away before bringing it back to her ear. “We could fix it tonight it’s not that difficult.” 

Vivi looks down at the girl finally calming down but also curious to who she’s talking to. She’d like to know what exactly went on, she doesn’t want to be nosey though. Going back to the conversation she retorts back, “No Sooyoung nothing will be accomplished with her on a verge of a panic attack.” She made a mistake mentioning the name because the girl leaps out of Haseul’s arms trying to grab the phone out her hand. She had heard the faint _okay_ through the speaker just when she was getting somewhere.

All of that was in the trash now since the blonde’s desperate voice had reached the others woman’s ear and now she was yelling for Vivi to put her on the phone. So the red-headed woman simply hung up knowing what she needed to say was said. Vivi lets her phone get snatched from her hands but Jinsoul pouts when no one is on the line anymore…until it starts ringing. Thankfully Haseul grabs it and tosses it in to the corner while holding Jinsoul tightly. 

Haseul speaks up this time, “no Jinsoul talking to her is the last thing you need to do!” Jinsoul falters for a moment and snuggles back into Haseul’s embrace sadly mumbling out that breaks the other two’s hearts, “but I love her… no matter what I just want her to know that. I broke up with her because she won’t let me.” 

Letting her jaw drop Vivi studies the now fierce blonde staring straight at her. Jinsoul has changed. If this was the old her she wouldn’t be here now. No one really knows just how smart Jinsoul is or how observant she is. Jinsoul was easily controlled but not now Vivi could tell the girl knew exactly what she was doing. She figures she took the risk of breaking up with Sooyoung just to push her in the right direction. To maybe show Sooyoung what it would be like without her.

It was actually cruel what she was doing, complete opposite of what Sooyoung wants while showing her what she needs. The old her would have given Sooyoung what she wanted easily but Jinsoul was no longer the girl afraid to make her own choices due to the chance of failure but now embracing it knowing this failure of her choice had the possibility to make her and Sooyoung closer than ever. Smiling she understood Jinsoul even though the blonde probably didn’t understand herself in this moment.

It takes another hour of crying and vague explanations until Jinsoul has finally cried herself to sleep. Vivi helps her fiancé lift the blonde up and onto the couch and snorts when the younger girl huffs out, “Fuck when did she get this heavy.” Flopping the passed out blonde on the couch Haseul goes to throw a blanket on her tucking her in. Standing up she gravitates towards Vivi’s open arms signing when she’s finally in them.

Vivi kisses her on the forehead humming about the familiarity of this situation, “it reminds me of our-.”

Haseul squeezes her, “Don’t…that was a long time ago look where we are now.” 

The older woman holds onto Haseul’s hand and drags her to the bedroom after turning all the lights off. They both climb into the sheets snuggling close together, “Do you think they’ll be okay?” Vivi sighs bringing Haseul closer. “Yeah, they won’t last a week.” She knows them too well Jinsoul won’t be the first to reach out but she’ll patiently wait for Sooyoung to get over whatever is making her scared to accept Jinsoul’s love…but that won’t take long since the woman will probably drive herself crazy without her. 

She remembers when Haseul played with her heart but it took them months to get even close to dating. The cat and mouse game was fun while it lasted until she got tired and did the same thing Jinsoul did only taking a few weeks for Haseul to come crawling back to her. Lifting herself over Haseul she misses the taste of her lips suddenly, remembering the start of their relationship and how frustrating it was.

The girl underneath her mumbles as her mouth is dominated. Haseul knew exactly where this was going as Vivi started to inch her fingers up her sleep shirt confused on how her fiancé wanted to get down, “No wait Jinsoul will hear us.”

Vivi leans up from where she was planting kisses on Haseul’s jaw whispering against trembling lips.

“Then I’ll make sure you’re quiet.”

… 

_One week later._

Jinsoul was laying in her bed crying listening to music for the tenth time this week. She had been home the whole time only going out when she need to work a shift. She didn’t want to do anything well she wanted to do something but there was a problem. Sooyoung had no spoken to her at all. Not even a like on her countless sad posts on Instagram that were starting to annoy her followers. She even posted a thirst trap in desperation. 

Sooyoung hadn’t done anything…not texted not called not even tried to come and see her knowing she was home. Jinsoul started to think breaking up with her was a mistake. What if Sooyoung realized that she didn’t need her and was probably out living life now glad to be free from the shackles of a relationship? What if Sooyoung was slowly getting over her forgetting about Jinsoul moving on to the next pretty thing? Jinsoul was slowly going crazy and becoming depressed. 

The blonde held onto her moomin tightly as she sobbed out whimpering her lov-…ex lover’s name. She just wanted her back thinking that Sooyoung would be ready by now. Maybe she was being impatient maybe Sooyoung was actually taking the time to figure out what she wants. ‘ _What if it’s not you that she wants.’_ Jinsoul shook her head she’s talked to herself over and over again about this. Sooyoung wants her but what is she so afraid of? 

Suddenly Jinsoul hears her phone ring. Quickly she flies out of her bed to turn her speaker off tripping in the process. Ripping her... _Sooyoung’s_ hood of her head she picks the phone up and answers without even looking who it is. Jinsoul whines when it’s not Sooyoung but instead it’s Sooyoung’s sister. “Hello? Jinsoul are you there? I need to talk to the brat she’s not answering her calls.” With the slight mention of Sooyoung she starts to cry harder going back to her bed and wrapping herself in the blanket.

Jinsoul calms herself down when Sunmi starts shushing her and asking her what’s wrong, “Sooyoung and I broke up and she’s not talking to me and I’m so-.” 

“Say what now?” Jinsoul sniffles when she’s cut off by the woman’s aggressive voice. She explains everything to Sunmi. The part where Sooyoung didn’t say _I love you_ back and even told Jinsoul to get out when she confessed. Jinsoul cringed when Sunmi had yelled through the phone clearly pissed. Then she explained that Sooyoung had basically told her that she didn’t trust her enough to be with her afraid that Jinsoul would hurt her. Told her that she didn’t want to give Jinsoul the chance to prove her love. 

Sunmi closely listened. She was afraid this would happen and Jinsoul even went against her word. When she asked the date they broke up she instantly understood. It was the night Sunmi last talked to her. The night she told her their parents were finally getting a divorce. Hanging up on the blonde still going on about how sad she was. She gets up to go put on her clothes ignoring the girl in her bed soundly sleeping. 

Jinsoul thought that Sooyoung didn’t want to be with her but she was wrong so Sunmi was going to make sure she knew that. That’s why she was going to go beat her sister’s ass. Checking the clock she nods since it was not very late. She would check the place where Sooyoung does her after hour business first. It doesn’t take long for Sunmi to arrive to the shady part of town pulling right beside the BMW with a new wheel. 

Hopping out she stomps towards the door and opens up. She hears the screams of some poor soul when she opens the second door standing there with her arms crossed she watches as Sooyoung brings the pain to some old guy’s ass. Every time there’s a powerful slap of the leather belt her shoulders slump down sadly. Sunmi notices that she’s lost weight too. She makes her presence known by slamming the door closed that she was holding open by her hip.

Sooyoung freezes mid swing slowly turning. Sunmi rolls her eyes and curses under her breath when she sees the dark circles under bloodshot eyes. Stepping forward she reels her hand back and slaps the shit out of her sister. Sooyoung stumbles back almost falling from the impact on her cheek. Sunmi smirks when she sees the rage and color drain back onto a pale face. Pointing a finger in the shell-shocked woman’s face she raises her voice, “snap out of Sooyoung do you even know what you’re doing?” 

Sunmi watches as her sister stands up still holding her cheek. What she doesn’t expect is the fist slamming straight into her jaw. She thought the slap to be enough but apparently not and continues to kick Sooyoung’s ass the younger one only getting a few licks to her tummy and side while she’s busted Sooyoung’s nose and eye. 

She doesn’t think they’ve ever fought this hard even ending up on the floor when Sooyoung pulled her down by the hair. Sunmi was better at fighting though so she was taking a quick breather while Sooyoung was in a tight headlock. Taking her legs to wrap them around the squirming body and ignoring the weak fists nudging her face she licks the blood of her lip and cracks her jaw. Her sister had a hell of a right hook but she was a sloppy fighter. “Are you done?” Sooyoung doesn’t answer and continues to try and fight her way out. 

Sunmi rolls her eyes and pounds her fist into her in the stomach there’s a grunt that comes from the younger’s mouth. “Do I have to ask again?” She releases the idiot when she hears the weak _yes_ and rubs at her head where her hair was yanked out. Kneeling on her knees she watches as Sooyoung composes herself laying defeated on the ground. Sunmi sadly sighs out when she watches the tears flow down on swelling up cheeks the bruise slowly forming on the bridge of her sister’s nose. 

She quietly speaks out hoping to get through to her, “what were you thinking? Kicking her out after she told you that?” Sunmi cringes as her sister starts to tremble along with the silent cries her chest heaving up and down. Crawling closer she pulls her into her arms not caring that they were cat fighting a few seconds ago.

Sunmi holds her closely as the sobs break through. Sooyoung has probably held this in the entire time something she often does with her issues. She pats on her back shaking her head as her sister starts to proclaim her love for the blonde. If she loved her so much then why did she tell her all those lies? Surely Sooyoung trusted Jinsoul. She probably just trusted her instincts more. Her sister has only experienced love in third person and she certainly didn’t get a good experience.

“I’m so afraid.” Sunmi stopped staring at the man’s naked ass a few feet away from them and looked down at her sister who was smearing blood and snot all over her favorite shirt. She’s never had to baby Sooyoung this much not even when the childlike woman was in high school. “Why?” She knew exactly why but she needed Sooyoung to say it. Sooyoung needed to hear herself say it more than Sunmi needed to hear it. 

“What if it’s not real?” Sunmi pulls her back to look into the shaking eyes. Sooyoung was on a brink of a complete mental breakdown and instantly she feels like the shittiest big sister ever. “What?”

Sooyoung blinks her tears away wiping them along with the other fluids on her face, “like if she doesn’t actually love me. She could be lying.” Sunmi lets her head hang low. Sooyoung could be so naïve sometimes. “Sunmi she hasn’t talked to me in a week she’s probably already over me.”

“Sooyoung I called her to get a hold of you and you know what’s she doing?” Her sister scowls at the mention of her even talking to Jinsoul the jealously present on her busted features. “She’s at home crying over you.” The scowl instantly turns into a frown and a sad one. Sooyoung starts crying again of course she does since the thought of Jinsoul crying breaks her heart.

Sunmi starts to push on her sister’s chest to emphasize the points.

“Because she thinks you don’t love her.” Sooyoung cries harder at that sentence swiping weakly at the hand poking her chest aggressively. 

“Because you told her that you didn’t trust her…because you told her you didn’t want to give her a chance.” Sooyoung grabs onto the hand and holds it tightly tired of the poking and prodding. Jinsoul was hurting the same reasons she was but she couldn’t bring herself to tell Jinsoul any of this because something was still holding her back and she didn’t know what. 

“When are you going to realize that she just wants to be with you…she’s perfect for you.” Sunmi was right but why didn’t Sooyoung feel like she was. It was too easy. So why was her mind making it so hard for her.

She wants Jinsoul back but Jinsoul only wanted her when she was ready but she doesn’t know when that’ll be. She was lost and confused. Does she try and win Jinsoul back now or does she wait until she’s ready to trust her. No she needed her now more than ever really. This week had been the shittiest in her life. She wasn’t ready though but she’d make Jinsoul hers again maybe they could even start over. That would give her more than enough time to…yeah maybe they could just start over. 

Looking up at Sunmi she sniffles but it doesn’t work since her nose is stopped up with blood, “how do I get her back?” 

Her sister rolls her eyes, “you don’t even have to try Sooyoung. All she wants is your trust, to tell her how you truly feel. It’s okay to tell her you’re scared that’s what communication is about she can help you not be afraid anymore. ” 

She shakes her head, she’s not ready for all that. She misses Jinsoul but she doesn’t want to burden her with all her issues all her insecurities, “I can’t.” 

Sunmi stands and wipes herself off walking off leaving Sooyoung on the floor.

“Then you’ll have to try your hardest.” 

Before stepping out she turns to look at her idiot of a sister, “It’s time to let go of the past Sooyoung.” 

_For Jinsoul and especially for herself_.

… 

The hotdogs kept spinning and spinning as Jinsoul tries to not go mad at the motion of the machine. Sunmi had hung up on her last night and she hadn’t heard anything else from her…or Sooyoung. She was starting to get annoyed from the ghosting even though it wasn’t that long. Jinsoul was clingy though so she was ready to get over this stupid fight they were having and just go back to the normal. One of the hotdogs fall off the spinning rack and Jinsoul sighs reaching in to put it back in its place. 

She wanted to go home. Not to her childhood home though. Where her family has constantly been by her side feeding her ice-cream and showing her cute animal videos every time she started crying. No she wanted to go home to Sooyoung. Only little over a week apart and Jinsoul felt like it’s been years. She starts to fantasize about the woman. As if she had just walked in with tight jeans and heels on. The cropped tee she has on short enough to show her abs. A black cap framing her…busted up face? 

Jinsoul lets her jaw drop as she realizes her fantasy in actually happening. Sooyoung is slowly clicking around keeping her eyes on Jinsoul as she goes and gets a chocolate milk out of one of the coolers. Jinsoul instantly stands up straight as Sooyoung approaches the counter. The blonde starts to shake as she closely observes the dark bruise over her nose crawling towards her right eye. Her face is even swelled up and her right eye is really blood shot. 

The tension is weird and things feel awkward between them as Sooyoung sits down the milk and pouts up at Jinsoul. The blonde’s heart starts racing like crazy not knowing how badly she missed Sooyoung until she was right in front of her. She really can’t help herself when she surges forward to cup her face gently rubbing over all the bruises. Jinsoul ignores the grumble and leans forward to kiss her face hoping to take the pain away, “Stop Jinsoul that hurts…” Instantly she pulls back and starts apologizing. What if Sooyoung was here just to buy a chocolate milk maybe even break up with her properly?

So Jinsoul starts to ring her up after Sooyoung started staring at her during the apologies. When she reaches her hand out for the money fighting back the tears there’s no cash handed to her. “What are you doing?” Jinsoul looks up at the irritated voice confused since she was only doing her job. “I’m ringing you up?” Sooyoung rolls her eyes and pouts and digs through her pockets and gives Jinsoul a five.

As she’s pulling out the change she blushes at the whiney voice across from her, “you haven’t seen me in a week and you’re not even gonna give me a kiss?” Her hand freezes in the register and she snaps her gaze to Sooyoung’s embarrassed one. The purple around her nose is emphasized by the red on her cheeks. It’s like clockwork as both of them shoot forward. Sooyoung’s hat falls off as their faces come together and Jinsoul whimpers when her lips finally come in contact with the ones she’s been thinking about 24/7.

Grabbing the collar of the black t-shirt Jinsoul pulls her closer not liking the distance the counter is giving them. The kiss is desperate and sloppy and she winces as her lip is bitten down on in an attempt to get her mouth to open up and as soon as she lets her jaw fall a hot tongue enters with hands threading through her hair. Sooyoung is whimpering every time their tongues meet and Jinsoul is about to give in and crawl over top the counter to show how much she’s missed her. Until an old lady comes in and screams. 

Jinsoul pushes Sooyoung away from her and stands back as the horrified woman tries to leave the store by pulling the door. Sooyoung who is breathing hard from the intense kissing points at the sign, “Ma’am you have to-.”

The woman screams back at her, “I know what I’m doing you sex-crazed sinner!” She continues the pull the door when the push sign is right in front of her face. Finally she figures it out and darts back out into the night leaving Jinsoul and Sooyoung alone again. Jinsoul turns back to Sooyoung and feels the chills down her spine when she notices the look on her face. She knows immediately that she’s in trouble and she’s probably going to have to fight Sooyoung off of her because it seems like their makeup kiss has made her horny. 

Jinsoul panics when the woman clicks forward, “No you stay back you animal!” Grabbing the broom behind her she lifts it up in defense. Sooyoung continues to stalk towards the trembling blonde with a coy smirk on her face, “what? I thought you wanted me to fuck you against this counter…if you’re shy we can go in the stockroom.” Jinsoul is about to give in since the jeans are so tightly hugged on Sooyoung’s waist and she even got to check her out when she was bending over to get the milk.

Shaking out of her daze she points the broom in Sooyoung direction and the wide smile on the woman’s face falters when she realizes she’s not getting any tonight. Instead she puts her hands up surrendering and accepting defeat. It doesn’t stop her from trying to get back what she really wants though. Jinsoul’s heart. “Okay fine but can we get back together now I think I’m slowly slipping into madness.” The blonde sits the broom down and leans on the counter with her elbows while Sooyoung does the same.

The awkwardness was all gone now and they fell back into their routine of being comfortable around each other as if they were ever to be tension between them unless it was sexual. Jinsoul doesn’t think before she speaks, “yeah we can because I was starting to go crazy too…hey wait a minute.” The wide smile that was forming again on Sooyoung’s face falls again. 

Jinsoul stands up and crosses her arms as all the things she’s been pissed about start returning, “You’re not going to apologize? Let alone do the things like I asked you to?” 

Sooyoung rolls her eyes and leans forward to grab Jinsoul’s hips to pull her back close. Looking up she knows she’s still in trouble when Jinsoul has her mad face on. “Like what?” Jinsoul pushes the hands that were rubbing her hips off as she stands her ground. “Like trust me? Open up to me? Are you gonna give me the chance to help you?” Each question Sooyoung shrinks back. Jinsoul rolls her eyes when she knows the answer to all the question is no.

“Do you love me?” This is something she didn’t care about too much anymore. Love was just a stupid label and she knew Sooyoung felt something for her. That’s all that mattered but it helped a lot as she saw dark eyes sparkle a bit while a faint blush crawled up on Sooyoung’s neck. Sooyoung never had to say it since she had already shown Jinsoul that she loved her. Now she just needed to give her heart in return. 

“Then no.” Sooyoung’s blush turns into rage as she stomps on the ground like a child. “It’s not fair Jinsoul!” The blonde shakes her head. She thought their communication was good but this was going to be a long process. “How is it not? When you won’t trust me?” Sooyoung whines and throws her head back tears starting to form in her eyes. “Are you really going to do this to me?”

Jinsoul crosses her arms again, “until you start treating our relationship seriously I’m not going to.” With that Sooyoung looked back down suddenly understanding the cruel treatment she was receiving. It made sense even though it wasn’t what she wanted. Jinsoul was right though she wasn’t taking Jinsoul’s love seriously so why should she.

“So we’re not really broken up right?” Jinsoul shrugs…she could never really break up with Sooyoung but really she was putting it on hold or like a time out since Sooyoung was being so childish. She wanted to give Sooyoung the space she needed while at the same time showing her how miserable it would be to have this kind of relationship. She wanted to understand why Sooyoung was putting this wall in-between them. 

She starts to lay down some rules. Some rules she knows Sooyoung isn’t going to like.“No I guess not but if we go on dates they have to be a week apart and we come and go separately.” Jinsoul bites her lip at the angry stare she’s receiving.

“I don’t want to spend the holidays with you.” This was a lie she actually was going to ask Sooyoung to just come spend the whole week with her. 

“No more phone calls or face times.” Every word was making Sooyoung grumpier and grumpier. 

“I’m not having sex with you.” Sooyoung started to silently cry. The tears rolling down her cheek.

“And I’m not coming over to stay with you…ever.” This is the one that broke Sooyoung and she buried her face in her hands. 

Jinsoul moved around the counter to pull her into a hug. This was going to be hard but if Sooyoung wanted a casual relationship with no commitment no trust no intimacy she was going to get it. Until she decided she wanted to take it the step further and put her trust into Jinsoul and give her heart without the traps laced around it. Jinsoul didn’t expect this to last long but she could be wrong silently praying it will go her way as she held Sooyoung in her arms.

“I just want to understand you Sooyoung. I want to know your insecurities so I can break them. Your pain is mine.” This seemed to make the woman melt further into her arms. Maybe she was finally breaking through maybe these rules she were setting were going to make them go back to normal. To come back even better than before.

Jinsoul pulls back and wipes her lover’s tears and kisses the bruise on her nose. “We’re going to be okay Sooyoung…right?” She furiously nods at Jinsoul’s words leaning into her touch. Jinsoul giggles as Sooyoung turns her head to kiss the palm of her hand sniffling against the skin. The blonde steps back while patting on her favorite hips. Maybe they needed to take a break from all the serious talk. 

“Are you hungry? Do you want a hot dog?” Sooyoung nods again but this time it’s slower and watches closely as Jinsoul reaches in to fix her some food. Jinsoul noticed that the woman looked skinnier than usual and she wanted to do something about that giving her the hotdog just how she likes it. Jinsoul watches as the woman stuffs her mouth with the food as she backs away to get her favorite snacks. When she returns with all of them she pulls out a fruit roll up when Sooyoung stuffs the rest of the hot dog in her mouth. 

Jinsoul kisses her cheek as she unroll the snack and Sooyoung mumbles out another request, “I want chicken.” Handing her the fruit roll up she gets her the chicken too, happily feeding her. Sooyoung is still clearly upset so Jinsoul tries to cheer her up by patting on her belly slowly getting fuller by the minute and baby talks her. At first Sooyoung side eyes her but soon enough she’s smiling with a mouth full of sugar and processed fats as Jinsoul flirts with her.

The blonde puts the cap back on but backwards this time when she asks what exactly happened to Sooyoung, “are you gonna tell me who gave you that black eye?” Sooyoung chews on some sour jacks as she leans into Jinsoul’s hand that’s rubbing her lower back. “Sunmi beat my ass.” Jinsoul gasped and turned Sooyoung’s face back towards her when the woman looked away in embarrassment. “She…she was mad because well…I thought you hated me so that’s why I wasn’t talking to you.” 

Jinsoul agrees, “Sooyoung for someone so smart you sure are dumb.” The woman gives her a frown. “I could never hate you.” The frown is replaced with a smile. A really cute one at that. Despite the nasty purple on Sooyoung face Jinsoul thought she was being really cute. Her cheeks were full since she was chugging chocolate milk now and the cap was making her ears stick out. Her eyes were so warm too since every look she gave Jinsoul was full of love and fondness. 

The rest of her shift went by in a flash since Sooyoung had decided to stay with her showing her funny videos after she was done with a customer. She had even showed Jinsoul some goofy dances that she had taught her kids over the past week making the blonde laugh loudly every time she made a funny face while doing one. It was getting near the end of her shift when Sooyoung had asked if she could take her home.

Of course Jinsoul accepted not really wanted to call Jungeun or an uber for a ride. On the way back she had to yell at Sooyoung multiple times since the woman would take a wrong turn so the ride would last longer and at one point Sooyoung had even leaned over and groped her, “baby why don’t you just come home with me please?” Jinsoul resisted…barely and recited the rules again making the older woman groan and roll her eyes.

When Jinsoul was finally home she couldn’t help but bend a tad over to plant a kiss on a swollen cheek. Sooyoung gave her a funny look like she was about to explode, “Jinsoul I-I um well I-.” Jinsoul was confused at the stuttering mess across from her but from the blush and the serious stare she was receiving she knew. She knew exactly what was being said.

“I know…” Giving her a wink she steps out of the car and before she closes it she says one more thing, “Goodnight Sooyoung I love you…”

Slamming the car door shut she starts to walk towards her house and laughs when she hears the wheels screeching and the horn honking. 

She was starting to have hope again.

Faith in herself.

And in Sooyoung. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. Final Part Two

Even though it was a few days before Christmas the weather was warm and sunny. Yerim looks up at the shining ray with her hand covering her eyes lounging in the warmth. Blinking when it starts to hurt she turns to her friends who are playing poker with the wooden chips from the playground. She’s sitting behind Hyunjin and Chaewon and alerting Yeojin who is diagonal from her when she should fold or check. 

She smiles as the pile of wooden chips near Yeojin get bigger and bigger as the game goes on due to their teamwork and Yeojin laughs every time the other two get frustrated. On this hand though Yerim is not for sure what to tell Yeojin since there’s a pair of queens on the ground and only a high card will win but she’s not for sure if her friend has anything good. Trying to catch her attention by winking excessively she throws her fist in the air when Yeojin is making it way too obvious. 

The youngest of all them is squinting her eyes and cocking her head making the two in front of her become curious. When they turn and see that Yerim is signaling her Chaewon stands up and starts shaking, “seriously you’re helping her cheat?” Yerim furiously shakes her head scared since Hyunjin is starting to stand to. Yerim folds back onto her elbows, “come on it’s not like its real money.” Chaewon rolls her eyes and kicks the wooden chips on Yerim while Hyunjin goes after Yeojin making the girl squeak out.

Yerim and Chaewon watch as a running Yeojin gets pushed down. Hyunjin quickly sits on her back pinning her to the ground while wiping her hands ignoring the squealing body underneath her. Yerim snorts as her friend wheezes out, “getcha badonkadonk off me I’m losing oxygen!” Hyunjin pretends she hears something off in the distance before turning to the other two. “You guys here anything?” Yerim shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders while Chaewon does the same except she exaggerates it a little.

Yeojin finally gives up and lays flatly on the chips whining at how uncomfortable it. The blonde skips over and starts stacking the chips on top of Yeojin’s head scolding her every time she shakes them off. Hyunjin is sitting on her elegantly with her elbows rested on her knees while her hands are folded under her chin. She looks in deep thought so Yerim calls out to her, “Hey kitty girl what you thinking about?” Hyunjin opens one of the eyes that were closed to peak at Yerim before closing it again, “mm nothing.” 

The prisoner underneath her speaks out for the first time in five minutes. Yerim thinks it may be a record, “probably Heejin.” Hyunjin simply lifts up and plops back on her back again making the younger let out a strangled noise of pain. Chaewon simply shushes her while petting on her head like a dog. Yerim chuckles at the action and turns back to her pondering friend. Heejin and Hyunjin’s relationship was kind of weird to the group. They were attached to the hip like Yeojin and Yerim was but oblivious as Chaewon and Hyejoo were. Yerim flips her hair before prodding at her friend, “by the way where is Heejin?” 

Hyunjin furrows her brows at the mention of her name but doesn’t open her eyes, “out with her boyfriend.” The blonde beside them sits on the ground done with torturing Yeojin and puts her opinion in the conversation, “but like is he really her boyfriend.” 

“Yes he is now drop it.” She snaps at the blonde receiving a stank face in the process. Yerim smiles again knowing that’s not true, “no Chaewon Heejin literally dates him because he’s rich and she steals out of his wallet to buy Hyunjin donuts from the Krispy Kreme’s.” Hyunjin opens her eyes and stands up suddenly, “so? She still kisses him and shit.” Yeojin hops up and starts jumping up and down clicking her heels. “I’M FREE!” Hyunjin turns around to push the other one again making her trip and fall.

Yerim fakes a tear wipe making Hyunjin pissed, “awe is someone jealous that she isn’t the one getting smooches from are little bunny?” Yeojin stands up again but it’s slower and defeatedly she requests Chaewon the master dj to play her something, “I need to lift my spirits my great blonde fairy friend…put on Kirk Franklin.” Chaewon nods and fetches out her speaker and phone from her fuzzy coat ignoring the two arguing.

Yeojin takes a deep breath for herself, “y’all mind if I praise god.” The blonde doesn’t mind actually she encourages it while the other two are too engrossed in the argument to notice. Chaewon starts to clap and scream along at the dancer. Hyunjin gets more heated as Yerim continues to make fun of her for her crush, “it’s kinda sad you know…because she’ll never love a furry.” 

That seems to make Hyunjin snap as she starts to walk off. Yeojin stops dancing and chases after her yelling at the fuming girl, “will you sit your ass down and stop being a buzzkill.” Hyunjin slumps over almost crying. Yeojin looks at Yerim with a questioning look making the girl roll her eyes and pull her phone out walking towards Hyunjin to shove it in her face.

When Yerim makes her way over to the sulking girl she starts to explain, “we was debating whether or not we should show you this.” The girl holds her phone up for Hyunjin to read what’s on the screen. It was texts from Heejin of her admitting she was only dating the guy to make Hyunjin jealous and to…steal his money. Hyunjin blinks for a moment before questioning, “To make me jealous?” Yerim pulls her phone away to swipe on it then shoving it back into the face which belonged to an airhead.

[Yerim]: Have you tried telling her?

[Hee Hee Hadid]: We literally make out on her bed UNDER THE SHEETS and I’ve even burnt her a CD with only love songs with my confession wrote on the disk. 

[Yerim]: she’s just a little dumb give her time.

[Hee Hee Hadid]: Dude l’ll just keep telling her everyday maybe she’ll figure it out.

Hyunjin’s jaw drops as she reads the texts aloud. She nods her head in an exhausted manner wiping the stray tear from her eye. Yerim could see the happiness shine on her face. The smallest of them shakes her head and nods her head at the blonde to put back on the music. They all huddle together when the song restarts knowing what they must do. Yeojin speaks out first, “okay guys we must confess our sins.” They let the music easily sway them as they lock arms, “my snails…my pet snails they’re dead because I wasn’t a good mom.” The other three hum in response prompting the next confession.

“I’m still seeing Jonghoon.” All the girls gasp and look at Yerim who is squinting her eyes close. None of them approve but the rules are that none of the confessions can be contested or judged. Yerim clears her throat making the girls close their eyes again. Hyunjin goes next, “I accidently ate soap because it looked like a muffin.” Yeojin snorts and receives a kick to the knee making her buckle a bit. Finally it’s Chaewon turns and she takes a bit shaking in Yeojin and Hyunjin’s hands. 

“I miss Hyejoo.” All three of them sigh and throw their head back since this is the billionth time the girl has said that since her suspension and her ignoring the friend group. Yeojin bends over and starts rambling out nonsense, “stop wit all that I miss her shit and just say you straight up gay for her man it’s getting old.” Chaewon sniffles a bit since she started crying during the confessions. “I ain’t gay…I just miss her that’s all.” Yeojin stomps on the ground, “bro you come out to us every time were high its okay!” The yelling just makes Chaewon cry harder burying her face in her hands.

Hyunjin shakes her head and offers to spin Chaewon around since Hyejoo wasn’t there to do it. It’s been like this for a week. Chaewon would ask Hyunjin to lift her up and stuff just like Hyejoo did and would call Yerim and ask her to act like Hyejoo since they were blood. It was starting to get a little weird for them but they didn’t say anything to their friend and just accepted her requests. Hyunjin picks her up like a stick and starts to spin her around except her grip isn’t that good so the blonde girl goes flying to the ground. At first everyone is silent waiting to see if she’s good or not gathering around the limp body.

When Chaewon raises up with a crooked wrist she starts to scream making the other three scream just as loud. After a minute of panic the girl starts laughing and snaps her wrist back in place like nothing had happened, “haha got you fools I’m double jointed.” Hyunjin keeps pushing the prankster down every time she gets up for pay back but soon their fun is ruined when a black BMW screeches to a stop and backs up onto the grass beside the playground they were hanging at.

“FUCK IT’S THE POLICE AUTO-THOTS ROLL OUT!” Yeojin screams out and she and Hyunjin break out into a sprint. Yerim recognizes the black vehicle though and helps a still struggling Chaewon up off the ground. The blonde also squints at the vehicle covering her eyes from the sun. When Yerim spots her sister’s ex-girlfriend stepping out she rolls her eyes. Chaewon is excited to see the woman though hopping up and down clapping her hands like a kid, “yayyyy Soodan!” Yerim starts to jog off not really wanting to talk to the homewrecker.

She doesn’t know exactly Soodan did for her sister to break up with her but Yerim knows it must have been bad since the older woman was Jinsoul’s whole world. Often Yerim would gag walking in her sister’s room seeing all the gifts and photos of Sooyoung. All the times Jinsoul would shyly twirl her hair whenever their parents would ask about Sooyoung. The worst part though is when the time Yerim had to put earphones in because her sister was making strange noises late at night when on the phone with the weirdo. 

Now all the photos were arranged in a shrine with tissues from crying surrounding it. Yerim would walk into Jinsoul’s room to tell her to shut off the Sade she was playing loudly only for her to close the door back when she seen Jinsoul lying flat on the ground with one hand on her Moomin. Now when their parents asked about Sooyoung Jinsoul would start crying making their dad pull her into a hug. Instead of gross noises it was equally gross noises of Jinsoul sobbing at two o’clock in the morning.

She liked Soodan for the most part but as a sister she had to give her a hard time just like the woman was giving her right now since Yerim couldn’t run fast enough. Sooyoung calls out to her only a few feet behind, “why are you running!?” The younger girl finally stops sucking in air and bending over while Sooyoung is completely unfazed. Yerim waves the woman off when she pats on her back for comfort. “What…fuck…do…wait I’m so out of shape.” 

The woman waits patiently for the teen to catch her breath. Standing up rejuvenated she crosses her arms to look the bitch up and down, “What do you want Minivan?” Sooyoung rolls her eyes at the name and hands Yerim a twenty dollar bill. “Keep your mouth shut and come with me.” With the offer of money she couldn’t decline and follows the woman closely behind holding the bill high above her head. “Thanks Soodan this can buy a whole gram!” Yerim bumps into Sooyoung’s back since the woman stopped in her tracks.

Turning around she raises her brow, “you pay what for a gram?” Yerim holds the bill out and tilts her head at the bruised nose and eye. Sooyoung blinks and shakes her head turning back around to walk. Chaewon is still at the playground so Sooyoung waves for her to tag along as well and opens the back door for the girls to get in. Once they’re settled and done freaking out over the twenty Sooyoung turns to them with a serious expression. 

“Okay so I need you guys to help me sneak all my presents for Jinsoul into your house Yerim.” The girl squints her eyes confused by the request. “Can’t you bring them yourself?” Sooyoung sadly shakes her head and explains, “No you see we’re still dating but she said we have to be casual so when I told her I wanted to come for Christmas she said no and then when I asked her when she wanted her presents she said she didn’t want them so…please help me.” She ends the rant with a big cheesy smile that easily persuades the two. Yerim gives her a big thumbs up and Chaewon only says _heck yeah_ for a response. 

It was no wonder to why Jinsoul had fell for her.

… 

It was Christmas Eve and Jinsoul knows she should be happy since tomorrow she would spend all day opening presents and eating food with her family but she couldn’t bring herself to be cheerful. She would see all her cousins…like Hyejoo, Bora, Yuna, Gi-kwang, Bomi, and Sojung. Her aunts Krystal and Nana and of course her uncle Jackson. Tomorrow would be fun but that would help the fact she wanted Sooyoung to be there too. She wanted her to meet everyone and get along with them so Jinsoul was starting to regret the decision of keeping Sooyoung away by telling her no those few days ago.

Now Sooyoung hasn’t even talked to her since then. Jinsoul could tell the woman was getting mad with every no she had let out. The phone call wasn’t supposed to happen but Jinsoul couldn’t help it when Sooyoung had asked so nicely. It started out normal but then Sooyoung started to beg her to invite her to Christmas but standing her ground Jinsoul had refused. Considering that the position they were in right now, it might not be such a good idea.

Wanting to get all her sadness out she goes to put on her Sade record. Jinsoul sits on the edge of her bed and feels the tears starting to form as the song plays out. When she hears a loud bang downstairs she’s pulled from her sad thoughts for a moment and gets up to go investigate. Skipping down the step she freezes when she sees Sooyoung and Yerim carrying a grandfather clock with a pretty red bow attached to the top. 

Jinsoul doesn’t say anything watching the two set the clock up. Sooyoung huffs when the thing is finally settled and asks her sister, “Jesus, okay I think that’s it. By the way where are you parents?” Yerim shakes her hands and winces at the pain. “Mom forgot some shit for dinner tomorrow so they went to the grocery.” Sooyoung nods her and thanks her for the help. Jinsoul watches her closely as her face freezes and slowly turns in her direction. Jinsoul chases after her when she darts for the door, “No Sooyoung wait!” 

Her girlfriend, a step out the door, stops and turns back around. Jinsoul giggles and points for Sooyoung to close the door. The taller woman is skeptical at first but listens and shuts the door behind her narrowing her eyes at the blonde. Jinsoul looks around at the boxes and bags she raises her brows when she sees a tiny jewelry box along with a bigger one. Teetering on her heels she opens her arms for Sooyoung to come into them. Like magnets they instantly come together in a tight hug, “Thank you Sooyoung I told you I didn’t want anything.” The taller of the two makes a grumbled noise and holds her tighter. Breaking their hug Jinsoul cups her face and pulls her down for a short kiss.

She would rolls her eyes if they weren’t closed when she hears her sister in the back, “EWW GROSS!” 

Sooyoung pulls back and hangs her arms around Jinsoul, “Yerim go up to room and close your door so Jinsoul can give me my Christmas present.” Her sister yells out and starts making gagging noises as Sooyoung laughs at the teens exaggerated response. Jinsoul slaps her shoulder but scolds herself when she feels the knot in her stomach tighten at the suggestion. She gives her lady bits a think piece as she pulls herself from Sooyoung’s grip. ‘ _I miss the times when you didn’t work_.’ 

Jinsoul ignores it and grabs a hold of her favorite hand, “Do you want to see my room?” Sooyoung nods enthusiastically while Yerim protests behind them. “Not without me!” Jinsoul rolls her eyes and leads them both to her room. When they step in Sooyoung instantly start gushing at all the nerdy stuff in Jinsoul’s room looking at all the gadgets and posters of anime. She smiles at all the plushies on the girl’s bed and screams a bit when she sees Jinsoul’s middle school picture along with all her mathlete awards.

Holding up the picture high and out of Jinsoul’s reach she closely inspects it with a cheesy smile. It’s Jinsoul in glasses with her hair pulled back in her school uniform. Yerim laughs and points Sooyoung out to all the other embarrassing pictures of Jinsoul. The blonde tries to cover up all the pictures but Sooyoung is quick to pick them up, “Awww my little emo nerd how cute.” Jinsoul groans and swipes the picture out of her hand. Yerim goes to sit on Jinsoul’s bed and starts to play with a Magikarp plushie while watching the two play fight.

After Sooyoung is done taking pictures with her phone of teenager Jinsoul she makes her way over to the record player that still is faintly playing music. “Hmm I didn’t know you was a Sade fan.” Yerim speaks up from the comfy mattress making the atmosphere a little tenser, “she’s only one when she’s sad god Soodan it’s so annoying listening to Jinsoul cry and play that shit all night.” The blonde watches as the small smile on Sooyoung’s face fall. 

Thankfully their parents return and call for Yerim making the girl groan and roll her eyes leaving the two alone. Jinsoul watches her sister leave and follows behind to shut the door. When she turns back around she almost feels guilty with the way Sooyoung is trembling. Jinsoul hurriedly goes to comfort her although she’s the one that needs the comforting. Jinsoul goes to hug her again but Sooyoung keeps her off. The blonde looks into the glossy full of regret. Her nose is still bruised so Jinsoul thinks it’s pitiful to see the woman this way.

“I haven’t even apologized yet…Jinsoul I-I don’t want to hurt you anymore.” She shushes her when she starts apologizing. She doesn’t want those she just wants Sooyoung. Putting on a happier track she takes the woman’s hands and places them on her hips. Pulling them closer she starts to sway, “Then don’t.” Sooyoung sniffles and nods and wraps her hands arms around Jinsoul’s waist leaning her chin on the girl’s shoulder. 

It’s not really a slow dance but more of a tight hug with them slightly shuffling their feet. Jinsoul squishes her check against Sooyoung’s missing this feeling of being close to her. Slowly but surely Jinsoul was making her way into her heart. The thought made her smile and hug the woman in her arms tighter. Sooyoung hums in response and requests something, “Will you sing for me?” Jinsoul nods and starts softly singing into her ear so only she can hear. Jinsoul likes these moments where they’re in their own little world. When her bedroom door slings open though with her mom on the other side she quickly pushes Sooyoung off making the woman whine.

Her mom leans on the door frame and raises her brows telling Jinsoul that she’s not happy with the visitor. “Oh am I interrupting something?” Jinsoul shakes her head and starts to lead Sooyoung out. Her parents didn’t exactly like Sooyoung in this moment so it was best if she wasn’t here right now. On the way down the stairs her mom quietly words something else, “don’t let your father see her or he’ll rip her head off.” Sooyoung makes a squeak of the mention of her head. Sure Jinsoul’s dad was nice and fluffy like a bear but also tall and scary.

Jinsoul would like if Sooyoung could stay but of course she wants her girlfriend alive so she pushes Sooyoung out the door with a quick peck on the lips. Sooyoung stands outside the door for a moment still trying to process just what had happened. Smiling since Jinsoul was slowly accepting her again she turns to start walking towards her BMW parked on the street. The Christmases prior were not very great for her. Since most the time it ended with an argument or something. But this Christmas wasn’t so bad since she had Jinsoul to cheer her up even though they were in a rough spot at the moment. 

Later that night Jinsoul was lying in her bed talking on the phone with Sooyoung. She was starting to forget about the rules that she set only a few days ago. They had been talking for hours now just catching up on things. Surprisingly Sooyoung had talked a bit about her family mostly about her niece since she was going to be baby-sitting her for New Year’s. Jinsoul smiled at excitement in the voice on the other line. It was nice to hear Sooyoung be so happy for once. Now they were just saying random things they came to mind since it was getting late and Jinsoul was starting to get delusional from the lack of sleep.

Humming she starts to flip her stuffed animals around so they’re facing the wall, “You know I kind of wish Yerim wasn’t at home earlier.” Jinsoul listens closely to find the response but she only hears slurping noises. She knows Sooyoung was probably drinking milk from the satisfied sigh when the noises stopped. “Ah what do you mean?” Thinking of how sexy Sooyoung’s voice is when she’s sleepy she simply replies, “I’d would have liked to give you your Christmas present.” 

Jinsoul bites her lips when she hears the little noise on the other line, “And what’s that?” 

Kicking the covers off and making her voice quiet she answers, “whatever you want.” Jinsoul starts to peel her clothes off when the woman giggles seductively, “I’m having trouble imagining that…you think you could show me?” Jinsoul immediately hangs up and starts face timing Sooyoung ready to show her just what she was missing. It doesn’t even ring before the woman answers and just about as Jinsoul was about to take off her shirt there’s a couple voices outside her door.

Sooyoung is doing the same thing but freezes when she sees Jinsoul’s perplexed face. The one that was funny but cute at the same time. Slipping her sleeve back on she asks, “what’s wrong?” Jinsoul looks on the screen and instantly smiles at the woman’s bare face and bun. Shaking her head she sits her phone down, “hold on.” Jinsoul gets up and slings her door open only to notice that it slammed into a body. She looks at her sister who has a shocked expression on her face and Jinsoul quickly steps out to watch a body tumble down the stairs. 

They both watch a boy roll down all the way to the bottom. He lays there for a moment until he throws a thumb up to notify them that he’s okay. Jinsoul forgets about him and turns to her sister with anger in her veins, “what the fuck are you doing sneaking that idiot in here?!” 

Yerim is equally as angry since she was caught, “because? Why the fuck is your coochie out?” Jinsoul looks down at her bare legs…at least she had panties on. “I have panties on dumbass I told you to stay away from him!” They continue to argue as the boy crawls back up the stairs. They go silent when their mom steps out of the door at the end of the hall. Jonghoon who had just made it _back up_ the stairs makes his way _back down_ the stairs when Yerim pushes on his face knocking his balance off. He goes back tumbling down the stairs as the girls simultaneously tell their mom that nothing is wrong.

When the sleepy woman goes back into the room Jinsoul looks down at the passed out boy, “get rid of him now before I go and tell mom.” Yerim rolls her eyes, “I didn’t say shit when Soodan was here!” 

Jinsoul flips her off and goes back into her own room, “life is not fair get rid of him!” Shutting her door and locking it she quickly goes back to her bed and picks the phone up laughing when she catches Sooyoung picking her nose. The woman instantly jumps and gets back in position as Jinsoul props her phone up on her pillow and kneels.

She looks down at the screen where the woman licks her lips closely watching Jinsoul play with the hem of her shirt.

Smiling she starts to peel that shirt off. 

“ _Merry Christmas Sooyoung_.” 

…

The next morning Jinsoul is a little drowsy since she stayed up all night talking on the phone…and doing other things but that didn’t dampen her mood as she stumbled down the steps to her mom cooking breakfast. Though when she seen all her cousins in the living room with presents she sighed out for the long day ahead of her. She barely got ready not feeling like dressing up to sit in the living room and sat down on the floor next to Hyejoo. Bumping the kids shoulder she nods in her sisters direction where she’s laughing with Bora. “Have you made up yet?”

The girl grumps and lays her head on Jinsoul’s shoulder. “I guess…Jinsoul I don’t want to do this all day.” Jinsoul laughs at her introverted cousin and pats on her head. “Listen as soon as breakfast is over you know Jackson and Krystal will start fighting stealing all the attention we can sneak up and play Mario Kart then.” Hyejoo smiles and snuggles in closer to Jinsoul. Breakfast goes by quick but with a lot of questions.

Questions like how school, do you gotta boyfriend and where you working. Jinsoul answers all of them vaguely shoving the pile of food on her plate into her mouth. She was right with her prediction as Jackson starts telling stories about his adventures of the years with Krystal telling him to shut up every five minutes reminding him that he’s being embarrassing. Jinsoul sneaks up into Yerim’s room and gets out her game cube turning the TV on to play games. Hyejoo is already relaxed as she lays on her belly and crosses her legs in the air. After fifteen minutes of solitude they’re interrupted by the owner of the room.

Yerim has a few boxes in her hands and sits them down leaving again she soon comes back up with more. Shutting her door she leaps on Hyejoo’s back making the girl on the floor groan out, “Hyejuju I love youuuu.” Jinsoul giggles at the two wrestling and crawls over to the boxes that Yerim brought up curious about what they are. She furrows her brows once she realizes they’re the presents from Sooyoung.

Yerim crawls over to her grabbing onto her shoulders and shaking them in the process, “I didn’t want you to have to explain to everyone that you’re dating a dominatrix so I brought them up here for you to open.”

Jinsoul thanks her sister for her surprising thoughtfulness. “Also I’m nosey.” Jinsoul punches Yerim in the stomach and picks out the first box waiting for the two behind her to huddle in and watch her open it. She rips the shiny paper off and opens the pretty hefty box. She breaks out into a wide smile when she sees what’s inside. She counts how many striped shirts are in the box and there’s a total of ten. All from Guess and Polo RalphLauren and just her style. She looks at each one of them gawking out how much she loves them and shows them off to the other two.

After she’s done with that she takes a smaller box and a bag. She looks in the bag first and pulls out a baby blue Balenciaga cap. She blinks at the cap already estimating how much this cost. Throwing it on her head she smiles and poses for her sister and cousin getting a few _wows_ in response. Adjusting the hat backwards she opens up the box and hums when she sees it’s a Balenciaga shoe container. Opening it up she squeals when she sees the Blue sneakers that match with the hat. The two behind her are gawking at the expensive wear not knowing just how much Sooyoung makes.

Moving on to the next she goes for the biggest box and tears the paper off she literally screams when she sees what it is. Or really what they are. Jinsoul stands up and starts jumping up and down screaming with two Gundam model sets in her arms. The two girls down below are confused so she holds one out for them to read. Yerim squints as she reads the title out, “RX-78-2 Gundam Gold…huh?” Jinsoul rolls her eyes and holds the other one out as well. Hyejoo is the one to read this one, “RM Wing Gundam Zero E-W Plated Coating.” 

Jinsoul throws her head back going crazy from her gifts, “Do you even know how rare these are? Like yeah you can find them built but the actual un-opened ones!!! These are limited edition guys!” Jinsoul continues to babble on about her Gundam models as Hyejoo and Yerim share a look. She mostly talks to herself so Yerim turns to look at the other gifts surprised when she sees some for her. Picking up the small one she starts to open it up.

She gasps at what she finds inside. Four tickets to Harry Potter world plus three year round passes to the nearest amusement park. Hyejoo also gasps looking at the papers in hand. Jinsoul stops mumbling to herself and sits back down to look at the papers in Yerim’s hand she also gasps when she recognizes it, “oh my god Yerim that’s amazing.” Her sister looks up with a huge smile and throws her arms around Jinsoul. The blonde spots another gift behind her and reaches out reading the name on it, “Yerim this one is for you too.” 

Her sister detaches herself and grabs the box ripping it open. It’s a box of fruity pebbles with the words **PRIZE AT THE BOTTOM** boldly written on it. Opening the box all three of them raise their brows and squint their eyes at the pungent smell. Yerim reaches in and pulls out an ounce of weed shaking her head looking at it, “yeeeeeeeaaaahhh boooooyy.” Jinsoul slaps the back of her head making the girl wince. Yerim looks inside again and spots a small slip of paper.

Reaching in she pulls out the paper and reads it. Jinsoul gets a little worried as she sees the tears forming in her eyes. Yerim blinks letting a solo tear fall down, “it’s…it’s a paper from the animal shelter. I can adopt anything I want from there because Sooyoung already paid for it and donated 500 dollars to it.” Jinsoul lets her jaw go slack as her sister looks back and forth between the paper and her. “I’m getting a puppy!!!” Yerim starts crying as soon as Hyejoo wraps her arms around her shaky frame. 

Jinsoul smiles at them finally getting along and reaches for her final two presents. The ones that kinda made her nervous. Closing her eyes she pops open the first box and looks down to find moonstone stud earrings. Smiling she instantly puts them on, replacing the other two already in her ears. The other box is longer and she pops it open impatiently. It’s a shiny necklace. A gold one to be exact with her birthstone attached as a pendent on the end. She knew it was real by the way it shined. Reading the quote scribbled on the bottom she holds the necklace close to her heart choking back on tears.

_Since you’re my moon and shine brighter than the stars…Merry Christmas Jinsoul._

Yerim and Hyejoo watch as the blonde stands up to walk to the mirror to attach the necklace to her throat. Yerim pulls out her calculator since she was curious about something. “Hey Jinsoul how much does Soodan make in a week?” Jinsoul fiddles with the pendant on her neck. “Ah let’s see she makes three-fifty an hour and usually comes out with like fifteen or sixteen hours a week.” Yerim calculates the amount and shows Hyejoo the numbers. 

Hyejoo murmurs while Jinsoul wipes the stray tears from her eyes, “damn Sooyoung is loaded.” 

Jinsoul chuckles at the girl not really paying attention to what was said and goes to look out the window into the bitter cold that had finally came.

“Yeah she sure is something.”

…

“Does anyone want to join the CHUU CHUU TRAIN?!” Jinsoul rolls her eyes at the redhead standing on top of the table. The conga is playing and Jiwoo is gathering everyone around to dance. She’s at a new year’s party curtesy of her best friend and ex-girlfriend but really she wished she was just home with her family or Sooyoung. Walking outside to catch a breath of fresh air and hopefully stop the spinning of her head she leans on the houses porch fence. 

Scanning the area for potential entertainment, she huffs out when she finds none so she checks her phone. It’s about twenty minutes till the ball drops and she wants to start walking anywhere really. Instead she looks at Sooyoung’s contact for forever debating whether or not she should call her. She doesn’t know if it’s the liquid courage or the fact that she misses Sooyoung since the last time she seen her was on Christmas Eve but she sends her the location without a comment.

The notification is instantly read but there’s no reply so Jinsoul huffs and lets her head hang low. Suddenly there’s hands on her hips so she swings around ready to punch whatever pervert is behind her. When she sees who it is she doesn’t let her guard down. It was one of her one night stands Go Yujin. The girl was way too close for comfort so Jinsoul just backed away.

“Hey Jinsoul love the blonde hair.” She cringed at the girls slurred speech and stood there awkwardly as the girl went on and on about nothing in particular. Though when she leaned forward again entrapping Jinsoul on the posts the blonde turned her cheek. “Say I don’t have anyone to kiss when the ball drops…want to be that person.” Jinsoul shakes her head and bluntly says no but the girl is persistent. 

Jinsoul keeps her at bay until the girl is ripped from her and the blonde watches as Sooyoung pushes her off the ledge making the girl 360 flip off the porch. Jinsoul just smiles at Sooyoung who is clearly pissed and squeaks as she’s lifted off the ground and onto a shoulder. Jinsoul lets herself be rag dolled and takes notice of Sooyoung’s outfit which was simple but cute. Yellow looked really nice on her.

The blonde is thrown into the back seat and for a second she’s confused but when she turns and sees a tiny face…that looked a lot like Sooyoung’s she squeals out at the cuteness. The little girl looks at Jinsoul funnily as her cheeks are pinched. Sooyoung gets in the driver side and slams the door shut turning to watch the two children in the back. The little girl quietly asks Sooyoung who the stranger is but weirdly she already knows, “Auntie SooSoo is dis ur girlfwiend?” 

Jinsoul nods excitedly and gushes at her speech impediment and Sooyoung tries to not smile at the little girl now giggling at the funny faces she’s being shown. The car ride becomes silent since Sooyoung’s niece tires out from Jinsoul playing with her falling fast asleep. Jinsoul stares at Sooyoung’s side profile and then to the clock. She frowns when the ball dropped fifteen minutes ago. Glancing out the window and to the night sky Jinsoul starts to remind herself of the fantasy she had for tonight. 

“You know tonight was the night I was gonna tell you I’ve fallen for you.” She doesn’t get a response so she lays her head on the cool window. “It was cheesy I was just gonna say that my resolutions were to love you and devote my time to you.” She smiles sadly in a way but also she’s glad the night turned out the way it did. She felt like she was learning more about Sooyoung every day. Sooyoung remains silent but Jinsoul doesn’t mind. What she doesn’t notice though is the silent tears and the soft sniffle from the bruised nose.

Soon enough they’re back at Sooyoung’s apartment and Jinsoul gets out. She watches as Sooyoung carefully gets her niece out and the little girl instantly latches herself onto the woman like a koala. The blonde smiles at the cuteness since every time Sooyoung tries to make some space the little girl whines and holds on tighter. Clearly she wasn’t the only one that loved Sooyoung a lot. Jinsoul follows the woman up to her apartment and as she’s taking her shoes off she’s given a demand, “take a shower you smell like tequila. It’ll make you feel better.” 

She ignores the tone Sooyoung is giving her and listens as the woman takes the little girl to her bedroom. Jinsoul stumbles towards there also at a slow pace and by the time she’s there Sooyoung is throwing a pajama top on the kid and pulling a scrunchie from a sesame street overnight bag to put the girl’s hair in a braid. The child is asleep during all of this and Sooyoung finally gets her dressed and tucked into bed. 

Jinsoul guesses she’s taking the couch tonight. So she grabs a towel and heads for the bathroom not closing the door as she strips. When she’s just in her panties in bra Sooyoung shuffle by only to come back to lean on the door frame. Eating Jinsoul alive as she slips her underwear off. Without taking her eyes off of her lower half Sooyoung asks the naked girl a question, “why’d you send your location.” Jinsoul brushes out her messy hair letting it flow over her shoulder. Sooyoung finally meets her eyes through the mirror so that’s when she answers…well vaguely, “why do you think?’

The woman says nothing and walks of again so Jinsoul sighs out a little frustrated and makes sure the shower is cold. When she gets out and walks back out into the hallway she notices that the bedroom door is shut so she makes her way into the living room. There’s a blanket and some pillows on the couch and a hot plate of food on the coffee table. She stays up for a while watching TV and eating until she’s finally sleepy. 

She turns off all the lights and settles in but she still can’t find herself to fall asleep tossing and turning on the small cushions. With her front facing the couch she scrunches her eyes closed when the bedroom door opens. She hears the pitter patter of feet on the floor get closer and closer to her until they come to a stop. Jinsoul waits for a moment and lets her heart go to mush when she feels Sooyoung tucking her in just like she did with her niece.

Jinsoul waits patiently while the woman stares at her through the darkness but patients was never her thing, “Sooyoung you’re being creepy.” Instantly the woman jumps out of her skin and goes to run away but Jinsoul stops her by grabbing her wrist. Leaning up on her elbow she pleads only the outline of Sooyoung can be seen, “Please…stay.” 

Sooyoung instantly melts at the words and crawls underneath the blanket and on top of Jinsoul humming at the feeling of their bare legs together. She was glad she wore sleeping shorts and only gave Jinsoul an oversized T-shirt to wear. Jinsoul slips her hand underneath the fabric and kneads the soft skin underneath her fingers. She smiles when she hears mumbled words against her neck.

_Did you mean it? You resolutions?_

“Of course I did Sooyoung. I love you.” The woman lifts herself from where she was buried in the crook of the blonde’s neck and tries to find her eyes in the darkness. Leaning down she pecks the soft lips she was starting to miss a little too much. “Say it again.” Jinsoul obeys and repeats the three words on Sooyoung’s lips like it was a secret only between them. The pecks become kisses and then the kisses become fluid.

It’s slow and hesitant like either of them could break at any moment. Sooyoung breaks for air, something she rarely does, “I want to trust you.” Jinsoul hooks her fingers to the back of Sooyoung’s neck and licks at her lips before suggesting, “then do what you want Sooyoung. Don’t be afraid of me.” Jinsoul lets her eyes flutter open when she feels something wet on her cheek. She doesn’t think she’s crying but that’s when she realizes she’s not the one that is. 

She wipes the tears off her face kissing under each eye for support. Her heart breaks when she hears a faint whimper slip into the silence. Jinsoul thinks Sooyoung is vulnerable right now but she doesn’t want to take advantage of it. That was the last thing she wanted to do so she holds Sooyoung close as she cries for whatever reason. Jinsoul furrows her brows though when she hears another cry a more high-pitched one. 

Sooyoung instantly shoots up and sprints towards the sound and so does Jinsoul. When she makes it the bedroom the light is on and Sooyoung has the little girl in her arms who is crying her eyes out. Jinsoul’s heart breaks for a second time that night and she makes her way to the mattress listening to Sooyoung’s soft spoken words, “shhh baby it’s okay it’s just a nightmare.” They wait for the girl to settle down before Sooyoung pulls herself back. The little girl is sniffling just like Sooyoung does and she’s got the same pout as the older woman. The kid smiles as she stares at Jinsoul, “Auntie SooSoo your girlfwiend is pweety.” 

Sooyoung smiles and looks at Jinsoul the same way her mini me was, “yeah I think so too.” After a bedtime story and warm milk the girl is fast asleep again in Sooyoung’s arms. Jinsoul goes to turn the light off and is about to head back to the couch until Sooyoung calls out to her. “Jinsoul you can sleep here…she doesn’t bite.” Jinsoul rolls her eyes at the giggling woman and crawls underneath the sheets next to them. 

The little girl is on Sooyoung’s chest so the woman reaches out to hold Jinsoul’s hand instead because usually that’s where Jinsoul sleeps. The blonde likes this though. Seeing this side of Sooyoung but it didn’t help her case of baby fever. It just made her want a family even more. 

Sleep came easier to Jinsoul this time with only one thought in mind.

_This._

_This is where home is._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_


	12. Final Part Three

The coffee was not doing anything to help Jinsoul. If anything is was just giving her a headache. She tries to focus back on all the words sprawled out on the table. For the past two hours, she’s been trying to study but it’s not coming to her. The first set of exams were coming up in a couple of weeks and she can’t seem to settle down and look over the notes properly. She was so used to Sooyoung being there in front of her helping her out when she was stuck on something because the woman was so good at finding the details she needed to know.

She groaned and took another gulp of the now lukewarm coffee. It had been weeks since New Year’s and their relationship was taking a turn for the worst. Sure they had gone out a few times but it felt awkward and forced like neither of them wanted to be there. Jinsoul missed her, truly missed her but she didn’t know how to get her back. The rules were strictly being followed by the both of them.

They would come and go separately on the few dates they went on. There were no calls or face times only short texts in the morning and at night rarely during the day. Jinsoul never went back over to her apartment even though she was never asked. There had also not been anything sexual…not even tension. She was starting to get worried by the expression on Sooyoung’s face when she would look at her. It was so empty. Like she was in deep pain but Jinsoul was afraid to ask.

Jinsoul thought that after those few moments over the holidays, they would go back to normal. If anything it was the opposite of normal. It was like she had imagined all the moments they had together. She had dyed her hair again and it was no longer platinum blonde but more of a dirty blonde almost light brown color. Sooyoung hadn’t noticed, though Jinsoul shook her head at the thought since Sooyoung hadn’t even seen it yet. The blonde started crying every night again especially since Sooyoung wouldn’t call her or text her goodnight sometimes.

The only thing that would keep her sane is the photos Sooyoung would constantly post of them. Every day there would at least be three new photos on her Instagram feed. Sometimes it would be a couple shot but most of the time is was just a photo of Jinsoul with the caption being a blue heart. She didn’t understand it because Sooyoung would post them without texting her back. One night Jinsoul had a mental breakdown because the woman had posted at least ten videos of her dancing. She was crying because she missed her so much but she was also horny since she did the promise choreo in only sweatpants and a sports bra.

She about called Jungeun that night…to just take her to Sooyoung’s but when her sister had come in her room and took her phone away slamming a pillow in her face in the process she could only lay in her bed and whine. Jinsoul couldn’t stand being home anymore and finally decided to go back to the dorms to deal with herself. When she was there though it was just as worst because Jiwoo and Jungeun were so lovey and late at night when Jinsoul would be restless thinking about Sooyoung she could hear them fucking each other across from her.

So she opted by going back home and taking the bus to college every morning. Now it was getting close to their anniversary of the day they met. It’s almost been six months since she’s known Sooyoung but she already knows that she wants to spend the rest of her days with the woman. Just as she was about to pack up to go have her daily crying session in the comfort of her own home and to snuggle with her moomin pretending it was Sooyoung a tall figure approaches her.

As she’s packing her notes into her bag she looks up. She only sighs out, “oh hey Johnny.” The guy gives her a friendly smile, “Hey Jinsoul I like your hair.” She giggles a bit at his goofy voice packing in the rest of her stuff. He sits down across from her and stares, “you mind if I join you.” Jinsoul thinks to hell with it since she has nothing better to do and nods trying to smile at the guy but it only comes out as a grin.

He’s nice company and even distracts Jinsoul from her broken heart. They talk about nothing in particular mostly about school and life. If Jinsoul wasn’t so hung up on Sooyoung then she might would even give the guy the chance but she was too in love to ever think about anyone else. Why would she when Sooyoung is literally perfect for her there was nothing she needed more than her. So why was she giving Jinsoul such a hard time right now? Especially after pouring her heart out multiple times. While she’s laughing at the stupid jokes the guy is telling her she doesn’t notice the person across the room closely watching them.

Taemin was getting his daily ice coffee to go but he changed his order so he could drink it inside. He didn’t mistake the blonde. All the photos and the time he met her at his shop made him absolutely sure of himself. He thanks the bartender for his coffee and goes off the corner where he has a perfectly good view of what seems like Sooyoung’s girl on a date with a stud. Taemin chuckles as he pulls out his phone, “now this is some muthafucking tea.”

Sooyoung is in her playroom whipping on some guy’s ass scrolling through her phone. Well, actually Jinsoul’s social media feeds checking if there was anything new popping up. She was giving the girl what she wanted and what everyone was telling her to do. So why did it feel so wrong giving her space and following the rules? They went on dates but it was fake. Sooyoung didn’t want to go on dates with Jinsoul, she wasn’t her girlfriend. She wanted to go home and eat take out on the couch while watching MTV and then pull Jinsoul into her arms and snuggle all night after fucking her lights out for a few rounds.

Jinsoul wasn’t her girlfriend…she was her wife or well future wife. Sooyoung was slowly coming around with her sister’s therapy and advice. She was starting to disconnect Jinsoul from her past trauma and bringing herself to trust her, except with all the distance it was hard to trust the blonde all her insecurities whirling around in her head. Sooyoung never had a problem with any of this stuff because she never had to worry about it. She had never fallen in love or even been remotely close to having feelings someone. But the moment she laid eyes Jinsoul she was fucked and every day that girl swept Sooyoung of her feet.

All though the fears had also tumbled in with her first love and it was so painful. Jinsoul though had shown her that it didn’t have to be painful and Sooyoung was thankful but she still needed time to slowly adjust to all these new feelings and fears. This is not the kind of time she needed though. Just because she didn’t trust and confide into Jinsoul fully didn’t mean she didn’t want to be with her most of the time. She scoffs looking at a particular pic of Jinsoul’s Instagram mumbling to herself, “cute ass…when you coming home to me.” Sooyoung slammed the leather back down on the man’s ass making him scream.

“Mistress please you’re hitting me too hard.” Sooyoung just brought the leather down again taking her eyes off the phone for a second. “Shut up foo!” She was casually doing her dominatrix work now. It wasn’t fun anymore and it was boring since she had already found her perfect sub-bottom. The man is crying now from the dominatrix’s rough treatment so she bends down and tugs on his ear harshly, “awe is the itty bitty piggy crying.” She leans back up and smacks him again.

All men wanted to do is be spanked. It was like they had mommy issues or something, “m-mommy.” Sooyoung stops and ponders for a minute. Of course she was right. The mommy kink always kinda grossed her out since she had a great relationship with her parents but she wasn’t one to kink shame. Soon as she starts thinking of kinks her mind runs to Jinsoul. When they were finally back together Sooyoung was not going to show her any mercy. The thought makes her shudder so she distracts herself by slapping the man again, “Shut the fuck up pig.”

She goes back to look at more photos of Jinsoul but when she sees a text from Taemin she opens it up to read.

[Taemir Braxton]: Guess what I see? Your baby girl on a coffee date with a MAN. And he ain’t even that cute PERIOD

Sooyoung instantly face times him throwing the belt down the ground in a jealous fit. When Taemin answers he’s sipping on some ice coffee. He flips the camera around and shows HER Jinsoul with some dude trying to touch her. Jinsoul is laughing but she backs away every time the guy leans forward. She sees red as she continues watching them talk and laugh…that should be Sooyoung across from her making her smile like that.

“Taemin where the fuck are you?” She starts to panic and grabs her client’s shirt to borrow and puts her phone down on the desk to button it up. Taemin giggles like a madman and sends his location. Sooyoung hangs up on him as soon as the pinned is dropped and grabs her car keys, “I’ll be back in a minute don’t get too comfortable.” The client is scared since he’s blindfolded and tied up. Maybe this was a form of BDSM.

Sooyoung smells the shirt and winces. It smells like body odor, cheeseburgers, and a failed marriage. She’s never gotten into her car so quickly and puts the pedal to the metal really testing her BMW’S limits as she makes her way to claim what’s hers. There was gonna be no more games after this. She hated this casual shit. She wanted Jinsoul, needed her to be with her. Really be with her. Taemin was sipping on his drink still tweeting out how he was about to see some drama. Standing up he goes where he has the best view and gets ready to record, “can’t wait for you to beat his ass Sooyoungie.”

Jinsoul is starting to regret letting the guy sit down because she’s zoning out from how boring this is becoming. She nods along pretending that’s she’s listening but really the words are droned in one ear and out the other. Sighing out the guy starts to tell another story he thinks is funny trying to impress the blonde. The only thing that could impress her right now if he could morph into Sooyoung. At this moment though Jinsoul notices a familiar face looking right at them.

“Taemin?” Johnny stops midsentence and turns around. When the man notices he’s been scoped out he simply turns back around and puts his phone in his pocket. Jinsoul is about to get up and cuss him out since he was obviously recording them until someone burst through the front doors so hard that the bell is broke off the hinge. Jinsoul freezes when a clearly pissed off Sooyoung scans the area and when they lock eyes Jinsoul doesn’t know whether to be happy or scared.

The woman in a greasy blue button up and fishnet stockings stomp towards the table and grabs onto Jinsoul’s elbow, “come on let’s go.” The blonde stands up but so does Johnny. Sooyoung notices her challenger so she lets go of the trembling elbow to turn around to the taller man. Jinsoul tilts her view to scoff at Taemin recording the exchange. She knew he had something to do with Sooyoung’s arrival. “Why don’t you leave her alone?” The tall man says and Sooyoung looks up at him with a fierce glare.

She whips her glare towards Jinsoul, “do you want me to leave you alone?”

Jinsoul looks back and forth between Sooyoung’s fiery eyes and Johnny’s pleading ones, “no.”

“Good then let’s go we’re going home.” Jinsoul couldn’t help but swoon at the words so angrily spat out. Sooyoung was going to take her home and hopefully they can just you know…do things together. Like finally get over this stupid stand-off they’re having and confess their love and Sooyoung can tell her everything that’s bothering her and then she could take that frustration out on Jinsoul, fucking her until she’s dyslexic.

Johnny steps in the way again. Jinsoul grabs Sooyoung’s hand determined to get them out of there before something bad happens, “who do you think you are?” Sooyoung rips her hand from Jinsoul to answer the guy who’s trying to act all tough in front of the pretty girl. “I’m her girlfriend stupid.” Johnny gets offended almost looking like he’s about to cry, “but that’s…Jinsoul is a girl and you’re a girl that’s not how things work she needs a man.”

The blonde snorts, she’s never met such a dumbass. Sooyoung even laughs and backs away. “Hey bud can you bend down her you got something on your face.” Johnny sniffles and leans down oblivious that he just fell into a trap. Jinsoul watches in horror as Sooyoung rears her head back and rams it straight into Johnny’s face. The blonde gasps as blood squirts from the guy’s nose and he stumbles back falling over the chair he was sitting in and onto his ass.

Sooyoung isn’t done though and picks up a chair to bring it down on the fallen body until Taemin and Jinsoul stop the raging woman, “STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL YOU WHOVILLE LOOKING ASS BITCH OR THE NEXT TIME I’LL BREAK YOUR NECK!” Jinsoul has never seen Sooyoung this angry so she with the effort of Taemin pulling her back the only thing Sooyoung gets to do is kick Johnny and spit on him a few times before they get her out of the coffee shop.

Jinsoul pushes Sooyoung out onto the streets, “Are you crazy?” The woman huffs and pumps her chest out scaring a man walking his dog. Putting her fist down she turns back to the two giving her concerned looks, “yes I am crazy!” Taemin makes a whoopsie noise and pats Jinsoul on the shoulder, “okay my time here is done have fun!” Jinsoul rolls her eyes at the drama starter and jerks her gaze back to her raging girlfriend

The woman still angry goes over and kicks a trash can over making some of the pedestrians walking by gasp and scurry off. Jinsoul lets her get her rage out and watches Sooyoung pace back and forth. Jinsoul jumps out of her skin when Sooyoung turns to her pointing a finger in her face, “this is your fault!” The blonde furrows her brows and lets her mouth hang open pointing to her chest, “my fault how!?”

“Because you’re out here going on dates behind my back!” Jinsoul scoffs and throws her head back in annoyance only if Sooyoung actually knew the case. “It wasn’t a date Sooyoung the guy came up and sat down without asking.”

The woman doesn’t believe her and starts walking towards the parking lot where her car is. Jinsoul chases after her and makes her turn around with a hand on her shoulder. Sooyoung pushes her hand off but Jinsoul grabs her shirt collar and pulls her close. “How many times do I have to remind you that I belong to you Sooyoung? Only you?” Jinsoul doesn’t back down from the steely gaze she’s met with instead she meets it head on she’s done running away. One way or another they were going to solve this tonight.

“Then why where you smiling at him Jinsoul?” The blonde rolls her eyes and shakes the woman in her arms. “Because I smile at people Sooyoung that doesn’t mean I want to drop everything and be with them!”

The woman quickly retorts back, “But that’s what you did with me.”

“I love you Sooyoung of course I did that. You are not just anybody to me, you are everything!” The raging eyes soften at the words for a split-second and Jinsoul’s heart melts. But then they go back to being red, “I’m still mad at you.”

“Well stay mad because I’m going home with you.” Sooyoung pushes her off but Jinsoul keeps right on her heels.

“No Jinsoul.”

“Yes Sooyoung you said let’s go home so take me home.” The woman stops in her tracks turning to Jinsoul. Who is giving her the pouty face turning her eyebrows upwards. Sooyoung reaches up to massage them down because they greatly affect her and she’s trying to be mad at the blonde right now, “Stop doing that Jesus…what do you mean home? You don’t live with me.”

Jinsoul doesn’t even have to think about it starting to pour her heart out once again, “You’re home.” She pokes the woman’s chest. “Wherever you are is where home is.” Sooyoung looks down to the finger poking her chest and back up to the glossy eyes losing herself in them. How affectionate they are and how inviting Jinsoul is. “Home is where the heart is and it belongs to you.” Sooyoung has to clench her fist. She is not weak and the blonde softly spoken words along with her sparkling eyes and pouty lips. Her eyebrows are still turned upright in that cute way…and now she’s tickling her chest with her finger. How could she stay mad at that?

“God you’re so gross get in.” Jinsoul jumps in victory screaming on the way to the car. She’s so excited since she’ll be in her favorite vehicle along with her favorite driver. But once she gets to the car pulling on the handle it doesn’t budge. She gives Sooyoung a pleading look but the woman only maneuvers around the car and manually unlocks the driver side. Jinsoul panics when the car rolls off and she chases after it.

When she gets close it stops and she puts her hand on the handle but the car rolls off again. She cries out ignoring all the people as she chases the car again. After a few more times Sooyoung finally rolls the window down all the way. Jinsoul hates the amused look on the woman’s face, “what’s with you? Get in!” The car slowly rolls off again but Jinsoul jumps through the window headfirst. She can hear the woman laughing but her legs are dangling out the car and her face is smushed against Sooyoung’s body.

Sooyoung starts driving again but Jinsoul loses her balance and the only thing that saves her is when the woman grabs her belt loops on the back of her pants to keep her in. The blonde struggles to get her legs in and when she does she rolls around until she’s finally upright in her seat. Huffing she rolls the window up and then smacks her girlfriend who is laughing so hard she’s crying. Jinsoul just stares at her for a moment to let her get it all out. Once Sooyoung sighs after her little breakdown she glances over to Jinsoul, instantly pouting up again.

The blonde rolls her eyes, “what? What is now?” The driver only slumps over the wheel and slowly drives making a sad noise every second or so. She gives Jinsoul a pouty look, “I’m still mad at you.”

Scoffing Jinsoul goes over to consult the baby but her hand gets pushed away, “no get off me you traitor.” The blonde sighs at the sad tone and keeps trying to pet at the woman who is dressed in a stinky shirt. “Sooyoung.” The hand she was using to massage the back of a cute ear is swatted away again. “You’re supposed to drink coffee with me…”

The girl in the passenger side slumps as well at this remark. It reminded her of where their relationship was right now. How she knew that’s where neither of them wanted to be and somehow she felt as if it was her fault. “I’m sorry you know I’d rather it be you across from me.” Sooyoung gives her a skeptical glare not really believing the excuse. Jinsoul knows she’s still in trouble but she really wants to kiss Sooyoung since her breaking Johnny’s nose was hot and satisfying since the guy was annoying.

Leaning over she pecks at the woman’s cheek but she only gets a groan in response. Every time Sooyoung pulls away she just leans further over. Soon after numerous smooches on the side of the driver’s face she starts to lean into the lips humming whenever they get close to her ear or jawline. Jinsoul is happy that they’re acting normal at least despite Sooyoung being mad at her. Jinsoul wants a real kiss. Something they haven’t had in a long time so she waits for her opportunity and it comes in the form of a red light.

When Sooyoung rolls to a stop the woman leans her head back on the seat to rest. Jinsoul squirms in her seat a little before reaching forward to grab the driver’s face pulling it towards her quickly. She kisses her with so much force that their teeth cling together in a frantic manner. Sooyoung melts into the aggressive kiss even going so far to let Jinsoul take control of it. The blonde is shocked when there’s no push back on her tongue rather she’s the one pushing in and smacking their lips together.

Jinsoul pulls back when Sooyoung whimpers something she’s not used to hearing. It was messy so they’re still connected by the trail of saliva attached to their lips. Jinsoul looks into hooded eyes ones she’s missed seeing, “take me home.” Sooyoung eyes darken even more at the seductive voice and she’s about to say yes until there’s a honk that makes them both jump back. Sooyoung nods when she sees the green light.

Letting her grip on the steering wheel get a little tighter she blows the tension out of her lungs, “um I can’t yet I still have a client handcuffed back at you know.” Jinsoul sighs and leans back into her seat. Sooyoung can see the disappointment in her features but really she’ll get arrested if she keeps the man there. Though she almost wanted to risk it because never before she’s felt like this. So vulnerable and needy. Those few seconds of Jinsoul taking control made her crave something that she’s never wanted before.

Sooyoung swallowed hard and it was so loud you could hear it. She panicked a little when Jinsoul turned her head at the sound but the blonde brushed it off and went back to stare out the window. Sooyoung has to curse herself since this was not what she was expecting. She figured she’d go to the coffee shop give Jinsoul a mouthful then leave but the blonde looked too cute. Especially in the cuffed jeans she was wearing. The blonde’s appearance and the kiss she just received was a bold contrast. Every nerve in her body was screaming for her to give in…to submit to let the blonde take control of everything. Maybe that’s what she needed though. She’s always been in control and looks where that’s got her. She almost lost the love of her life.

She jumps out of her skin when the blonde is up in her face again, “whatcha thinking bout?” Sooyoung just laughed and said nothing but Jinsoul knew she was lying. Whenever Sooyoung was in deep thought she would clench her hands together and make this strained face like she was in pain from humiliation. Jinsoul leaned back in her seat again and threw out an idea, maybe to let them have some fun. “Hey stop at this dollar store.”

The driver obeys and turns off to pull into the parking lot. Sooyoung asks her what she needs but Jinsoul just grabs the woman’s wallet and walks in. She walks straight to the toy isle. Scanning over the objects a memory starts to flood her mind. It was many Sundays ago and she had made Sooyoung bring her out to one of these cheap stores to buy a bunch of stupid toys. They proceeded to smoke and play with all the things that Jinsoul had bought and the blonde doesn’t think she’s ever had that much fun. It was definitely one of her favorite memories with Sooyoung and she knew she wanted many more than just the ones she had.

The blonde picks out what she needs, a voice changer, a toy gun and some fire crackers along with some slime. Walking up to the cashier she smiles at her and puts down the items. The cashier snorts at the blonde’s purchase and rings her up. Jinsoul wants to roll her eyes but she says nothing not wanting to waste any more of Sooyoung’s time. Finally after the woman counts out her total she asks, “having a party?”

Jinsoul shrugs, “no gonna go freak a pervert out.” The cashier gives her a weird look and watches the blonde skips out the door and into the night. Jinsoul hurries back into the car since she was already having withdrawal syndrome from not being in Sooyoung’s presence. The blonde hops in the car and smiles at the confused woman. Sooyoung raises her brows and backs up from Jinsoul who is steadily getting closer to her with a creepy smile plastered on her face. “What did you need?”

She freezes her advancement towards Sooyoung and lets her weird smile form into a sinister grin, “I think I have an idea.”

Jaden told his wife he would be home early tonight. She was starting to get skeptical about where he was at every Wednesday evening since he only worked till five. It would always be a fight and end with Jaden Jeong I know there’s another woman! His wife wasn’t wrong but she wasn’t right either. Yes he was seeing a woman. A very sexy woman named Yves but he wasn’t cheating. They didn’t even touch he would just get his disgusting urges out and then go back home to his amazing family who he loved.

He would pay the woman to beat him and humiliate him and it would make him feel okay for the time being. But tonight she had took it too far with the discipline. She had left him tied up like an idiot for god knows how long! He was blindfolded and cuffed and his ass was out. He had never felt so humiliated. A gush of relief flows through him when he hears the door open to the playroom again.

“Mistress is that you? Oh thank god!” He hears the click of heels on the floor. He wiggles around and begs to be let free since it was way past a session time. “Sorry I had an emergency to t- what the fuck!” He hears Yves struggle for a bit and then there are several loud bangs. The sound of a body hitting the floor and the smell of gunpowder is making his heart work double time. There’s a weird sound though that sends chills down his spine.

It’s static and deep like a monster. He screams out when he feels the tip of a gun against his head and the monster starts to speak out, “Mr. Jeong you’ve been very unfaithful to your wife.” The man starts to cry and confess his sins to the monster pleading for his life. He’s hyperventilating by the time the gun is pulled from his head. “It’s time for revenge.” He pleads once more his voice going high-pitched and crazed. When there’s a slap of something wet and fluid on his back with some pultruding appendages Jaden gags not knowing what the gross feeling is.

The slimy substance goes up and down his back as the monster laughs out creepily. He’s about to pass out from fear until there’s another voice it’s laughter. The same voice of his mistress but she’s dying laughing while trying to get the words out. “Okay that’s…enough…Jinsoul…I think he’s about to piss himself.” He gasps and tries to calm his breathing as the monster voice goes away and instead it’s a soothing and deep voice.

“Ah come on I was just getting started!” Jinsoul looks at the woman wheezing on the ground kicking her legs in a funny manner. Something she didn’t do at the start of their relationship but a habit she’s picked up from Jinsoul in the process. Just like Jinsoul had picked up the habit of winking. She calms herself and stands up to let the man loose. At first she was not so into the idea but with Jinsoul’s pleading eyes and big smile how could she say no.

Honestly she’s glad she let in since it was hilarious to see the man tremble and shake. Letting him loose he grumbles and jerks from the hand cuffs slinging the blindfold off. Sooyoung makes a surprised face and hands the man his shirt while asking for the money. Jinsoul turns around and starts whistling when she sees that the man has a pretty big schlong but it was weirdly shaped. The man curses still and slams the bills in Sooyoung’s hands while storming out.

The woman calls out to him before he walks out the door, “same time next week?” She cringes when the door is slammed and she hears her girlfriend say yikes. Shrugging she goes over to the blonde to kiss her sweetly on the mouth for the entertainment, “thank you I needed that.” She’d do anything to make Sooyoung happy. Suddenly she remembers she hasn’t told the woman how she feels since New Year’s and right now seems like a good moment. Jinsoul giggles at the feather light touch and backs away to talk on the voice changer, “Sooyoung I-.” Jinsoul looks at it funny oops still on monster voice. She quickly changes it to chipmunk and goes back to what she was saying, “Sooyoung I love you.”

Jinsoul is smiling as she says it the voice changer adding effect. But soon the smile fades as the smile on Sooyoung’s face drops as well. Jinsoul lets her shoulders slump thinking about how she’s done it again. Scaring Sooyoung off by some simple words. She’s only a tad bit surprised when she’s pulled into a tight hug her face against the latex of Sooyoung’s dress.

The woman whines for a moment and Jinsoul tries to pull back but she’s in a tight grip. Suddenly Sooyoung lets her go but only to take off her heels. When her bare feet hit the ground she was slightly shorter than Jinsoul since the blonde had sneakers on. This time the woman buries her face in Jinsoul’s chest and sniffles a bit holding the blonde as close as she can because she can’t stand it anymore. She can’t…

“Jinsoul I don’t want to do this anymore.” The blonde’s heart drops and she pushes the woman away to look into her eyes. Sooyoung is crying a lot actually. But she’s a silent crier and the tears are spilling out while she quivers her lip like a baby. Jinsoul doesn’t know what is happening right now but it almost sounds like she’s being broke up with. Maybe she’s pushed Sooyoung too far so she goes to apologize since she never wants to stop doing this.

“Sooyoung plea-.”

“I’m in love with you Jinsoul.” The girl immediately shuts her mouth at the confession. She wants to celebrate since her heart is having a fiesta right now but the woman is still crying. Her chest starts being pushed on but the force is weak. “I love you and you’re keeping me at this standstill.” This is what Sooyoung wanted at first. She wanted to put Jinsoul in this safe little bubble where they would never move on from. They would never fully commit or go the extra mile. She would treat her just like her last girlfriend.

But Sooyoung was stupid for even thinking that in the first place. For only a few dates in she knew she wanted this girl forever and beside her always. Many times she would catch herself laying in the bed fantasying about a future with Jinsoul. How she would come home to her every day and wake up next to her only to be late for work because she was too caught up counting each time the blonde snored.

She thought she wanted Jinsoul at a distance. Never to fully have her never to truly know her. But as time went on the more of the realization that she needed Jinsoul more than ever. She needed Jinsoul to know every insecurity so she could protect her when they ate her alive. At night when the bed was cold, when she couldn’t finish dinner since the blonde wasn’t there to encourage her to bust a gut, when life was starting to become dull again. She needed her.

Close, with her, being with her that’s where she needed Jinsoul. Not where the old Sooyoung wanted her. Distant and hollow. That’s the way her relationships used to be. Because if they got to close, it would hurt, but she never had to worry since her heart wasn’t filled. But Jinsoul had flopped in when she least expected it and it made Sooyoung feel like her heart was going to burst since how full it had become. She couldn’t prevent that but what she could do is keep Jinsoul distant, but that made her heart ache from the pressure when she needed the relief.

Only the relief Jinsoul could give her.

So when she was about to pull her in, the closest she had ever been with anyone her past had returned. The fears and bad memories had wedged its way in between them whether they liked it or not. But Sooyoung couldn’t help it and at first she thought maybe the distance wouldn’t be that bad. But week after week after week it just got more tortuous truly reminding her that distance was the last thing she wanted. Instead it just showed her it was Jinsoul with who she wanted, who she needed.

It had always been Jinsoul.

But the blonde was putting her wedge in-between them. Because she needed Sooyoung too. To trust her and confide in her. Sooyoung wasn’t ready to do that but this wall between them wasn’t helping either of their cases so she needed them to be close again so they can solve their issues. Together. Griping Jinsoul’s chest she tugs on the striped shirt. The one she got her for Christmas. Pulling her forward she notices the chain and the gem on Jinsoul’s neck making her more frantic with her movements, “I want you here.”

They’re chest to chest so Sooyoung pushes her back, “but you’re here.” She’s a whole arm’s length away. Pulling her back almost irritated she brings them chest to chest again, “I need you here.” Putting both hands on the blonde’s shirt collars she leans her forehead on hers keeping their eyes inches apart. “I’m sick of this tip-toeing around I want to be with you Jinsoul. I don’t want to date you I want to be with you.” Jinsoul is a little fearful from the tone so she just nods against the forehead keeping her eyes locked with the glossy ones.

“I don’t want these stupid dates anymore I don’t want stupid texts and phone calls I don’t want to be lonely all the time.” Her tone is drill like since she’s trying to shove every word into Jinsoul’s head.

“I want you to be with me so that our dates are at my kitchen table. That we don’t have to text or call because you’re right beside me. I don’t want to be lonely anymore because why should I be when I have you.” Jinsoul blinks and some tears come out. She doesn’t know if it’s from relief or from happiness.

Sooyoung knows the next thing is going to be the hardest part because she knows she’s going to be letting Jinsoul down but she has to be honest, “I know you’ll be loyal to me. That’s what I trust you with. I trust you’ll be loyal to me.”

Jinsoul nods moving her hands up to cup Sooyoung’s trembling jaw, “what I don’t trust you with is my insecurities, my fears and all these second thoughts I have.” The blonde shuts her eyes not being able to look into the woman’s eyes.

“But I still need your support Jinsoul. I’ve already lost you once and I can’t do that again. I may not be able to trust you fully or to confide in you. But that doesn’t mean we can’t build that. Together.” She snaps her eyes back open and it’s a good site since Sooyoung is smiling now.

Her hand is pulled from a teary cheek and placed on a chest feeling the rapidly beating heart, “you own this I just haven’t given you the key yet.” Jinsoul tries to giggle but the snot in her nose makes her snort. This is not what she wanted but it was more than she needed. She knew what she had in mind for when Sooyoung finally opened up and this was not it. But this was better. Pulling Sooyoung in for another hug she whispers out against the side of her head, “why didn’t you just say this, to begin with?”

Sooyoung sighs and snuggles further into the blonde’s embrace, “I don’t know maybe I really did need the time.” Jinsoul still has questions, so many of them. “Are you afraid of me Sooyoung?” There are tiny breaths on her neck and the hold on her waist becomes timid. “Yes.” Jinsoul doesn’t know why she’s so afraid. What could she be afraid of? “Why you can-.”

“But I can’t tell you. I’m not ready.” Jinsoul doesn’t like the loss of warmth when Sooyoung pulls back from the hug. “You love me right? The show me that by supporting me unconditionally.” The blonde looks at the woman with a shocked expression. She was almost being a brat with the way she was talking to Jinsoul. The pout and tone were almost too much for the Jinsoul since Sooyoung looked so small right now. The blonde walks away and biting her lip when she hears the whine behind her. There’s pitter-patter of feet following her as she sits on the chair beside the desk.

Sooyoung stands in front of her awkwardly. Jinsoul smiles at the woman patting on her lap to convince the woman to sit down, “come here let me hold you.” Slowly the woman sits herself on the blonde's lap and blushes once Jinsoul starts to baby talk her and engulfing her in her arms. Sooyoung can’t believe how much she likes it though so she leans into the touch and curls up in the hold. Jinsoul kisses the greasy forehead that had started sweating earlier, “I missed this…I missed you.” Sooyoung agrees and brings Jinsoul’s lips back to her cheek because she wants more soft kisses on them.

Jinsoul thinks that they’re right where they need to be. Just a little communication could do wonders. She’s never been this happy since her future was secured with Sooyoung and she had nothing to worry about. All she needed to do now is build that trust with Sooyoung so the woman is not afraid anymore. Whatever that may be. Maybe she was afraid that one-day Jinsoul was going to leave her. But that fear was common in relationships so she didn’t understand why Sooyoung was so hung up on it. Of course, she had that fear too it just wasn’t a big one since she felt safe with Sooyoung. Their connection was strong, real and Jinsoul knows deep down it would never be broken.

Tickling her sides Sooyoung squirms in her lap as Jinsoul speaks out to her, “we only go up from here right?” The woman nods and tries to take Jinsoul’s grip off of her since it was starting to hurt with how much she was laughing from all the tickling. After all the tears are squeezed out of her Sooyoung slumps down in the blonde’s arms. She looks into Jinsoul’s dark eyes never expecting she’d be here. The blonde never thought of something like this either. This same room where they first met she didn’t think it would come to this but she was more than happy that it did.

Sooyoung felt the same way loving the way her life had turned out because of this weird girl wanting her services, “Jinsoul let’s go home.”

The blonde nods and lifts Sooyoung in her arms bridal style. Only to put her down when the woman throws a hissy fit clawing her way into her skin. Jinsoul wanted to carry her but Sooyoung was reluctant with all the affection she wasn’t the baby in the relationship. Sooyoung rolls her eyes at the pout she’s receiving and grabs a hold of Jinsoul’s hand to lead them back to the car and eventually back home.

Jinsoul laughs most of the ride home since Sooyoung is being her usual funny self. They had picked up food on the way and opted out to just eat in and then go to sleep since they were exhausted from all the emotional talking and confession. That night back in Sooyoung’s arms after her belly and heart was all full from all the attention it had received from the past hour or so she had finally got to sleep.

Every night she would toss and turn not realizing the reason it was not coming easy for her. But now anchored by the body on top of hers she couldn’t even hold her eyes open. The smell from Sooyoung’s shampoo on her damp hair was invading her senses and the warmth was making her fuzzy. Sleep came very easy for her.

Since she was where she belonged.

…

Jinsoul doesn’t want to say she’s nervous, but standing in front of the crème colored door in the sketchy hallway while holding a rose and a small box was making her sweat. Blinking at the eyehole she wonders if Sooyoung was watching her spaz out or if the woman even knew she was here yet. Tonight was their five month anniversary and they had planned to go out to celebrate. She looks down at her outfit again instantly slumping over. Her sister convinced her to wear something out of the ordinary.

So she was wearing some dress pants and off the shoulder crop top with a jean jacket thrown over it. She felt underdressed and too dressed at the same time. It everything felt too tight and her sweat was making it even more uncomfortable. Jinsoul didn’t know why she was nervous. She and Sooyoung had gone back to normal well at least for the last week or so. But for some reason, she was afraid that something would happen again.

Maybe she would push Sooyoung too far again. Or maybe this date would be awkward. Maybe Sooyoung would change her mind again. She almost wanted to cry from all the bad thoughts. All she knew is that she loved the woman and she wanted to show her so she didn’t want to move from the spot she was at. No matter what pushed her away even if it was Sooyoung herself.

But when the door opens and Sooyoung is there staring at her with a weird expression all those thoughts vanish and she smiles and melts since the woman in front of her is gorgeous and hers at the moment. Also she’s weirdly tall so Jinsoul looks her up and down and regrets it since Sooyoung is not only gorgeous but really sexy. Jinsoul’s smile falters and her eyes widen but she’s pulled into the apartment by her jacket collar.

She’s already a little delirious from the smell of perfume and Sooyoung’s appearance not even noticing the other person in the room covering her mouth in laughter since Jinsoul’s frozen in place. Sooyoung pushes Jinsoul to the edge of the dining table to sit her down on it. Waving her hand in front of her face Jinsoul doesn’t even blink and only continues to stare gaped mouth at her face and body. Sooyoung blinks at her, raising her brow she turns to her sister that only shrugs.

Sunmi was happy that her sister was finally getting over herself and getting back to normal. That meant her and Jinsoul was also back to normal well more than normal. Sunmi rolled her eyes at how stupidly in love they were and she couldn’t help but be jealous…and a little disappointed that Jinsoul didn’t end up single. What could she say she was an opportunist but there was no way and hell she had a chance now that her sister didn’t fuck it up.

Sooyoung had asked her to come over and help her get ready like she was some teenager. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing when her twenty-nine year old sister shyly asked her if she could fix her hair and to bring her snake-pattern dress. Now here she was watching the same sister in six-inch stilettos in the skin tight dress that barely covered her since Sooyoung was taller than her with some added volume to her hair. Of course Jinsoul was awe-struck, Sunmi really knew how to doll someone up.

Her sister was now shyly twisting her foot as the blonde was whispering presumably compliments about her appearance. Sunmi gagged when she felt something warm touch her leg. Looking down she steps away from the beast. She didn’t want to hate Sooyoung’s cat but she hated Sooyoung’s cat. It was so gross and it’s wrinkly face almost made Sunmi feel sorry for it. Sunmi had to block Sooyoung every Halloween although the pictures with their niece were cute, but the pictures of her cats in Halloween costumes was too much.

She shakes her head and goes back to stare at her sister only to scream out in disgust since the two are now making out on the kitchen table with Jinsoul’s hand groping her sister’s ass under her dress. “Seriously I’m still here!”

Sooyoung breaks the kiss with a moan, “I can tell her to leave and we can just celebrate in the bedroom.” She couldn’t help it. Jinsoul was already being so charming complimenting her and mumbling out sweet nothings. She also looked too good, and her new hairstyle was doing things to her. Jinsoul shakes her head and removes her wandering hand. She felt like she wasn’t going to make it far discovering Sooyoung wasn’t wearing any underwear or at least not proper underwear.

Pushing on the hips that were between her legs now she looks up into dark eyes emphasized by makeup. “No I really wanna go it’ll be fun.” Jinsoul just wanted to have a romantic setting to give Sooyoung her gifts, not after they’ve fucked a few times. But it was tempting. Since they haven’t been intimate since before their ‘breakup’ and that was a while ago…too long ago. Jinsoul didn’t doubt they would end up not sleeping tonight since they were really back together now.

Sunmi clicks over towards them and Jinsoul lets Sooyoung slip out of her hands. Sunmi places her sister beside her and looks at Jinsoul. The blonde is confused by the angry look on both of their faces and lets her surprise show when both of them speak out.

“You can leave now.”

“Jinsoul whose prettier me or Sooyoung.”

Sunmi poses in front of her while Sooyoung gives her a death glare, “what the fuck?” Jinsoul is taken back because the woman seems serious. She just raises her arm and points to the obvious. Sunmi rolls her eyes and ignores the daggers being thrown at her, “pretend you’re not obsessed for a moment, who’s prettier.” Jinsoul shakes her head and still points to Sooyoung. Sure Sunmi was pretty like really pretty and Jinsoul might be biased but Sooyoung was perfection in her eyes.

They then watch as Sunmi sighs out with frustration, “it’s not fair I want a blonde to be in love with me and think I’m pretty.” Sooyoung and Jinsoul are now staring at the woman dumbly since she already ruined the magic that was happening just a moment ago and now she was making them late to their date. Sooyoung clicks over and grabs her coat throwing it on. Jinsoul grabs the rose and box offering her elbow out to the woman. Sooyoung winks and takes it before seriously talking to her sister.

“Maybe you should have bottomed for Yubin then…anyways thanks for watching my babies!” With that said Sunmi watches the two walk out staring lovingly into each other eyes. Sunmi sighs and goes to sit on the couch, she would probably leave after she raided all the snack cabinets even though Sooyoung wanted her to watch her cats. But first she was going to check her hookup list.

“Hyuna…no. Seulgi? No I think she is across seas now. Oh wait who’s this.” Sunmi stops at one particular contact someone she didn’t even hook up with yet. Chung-ha was a girl who she actually gave therapy to. The girl and her girlfriend were having trouble so Sunmi had to of course help them but apparently her help didn’t work since the girl had come back to her office again…alone. She was a little older than Jinsoul but a lot more bold.

Sunmi remembers how tightly she clutched her pen when the girl had bent over her desk and whispered things that crossed the line of client and therapist. She had politely declined since she had another date that night but she regretted that decision now. Smiling to herself she dialed the number while getting up to go see if her sister had any barbeque chips. “Ah hi Chung-ha are you busy right now?” Sunmi nodded along with the conversation while picking out the snacks she wanted to confiscate.

After some pickup lines and lowering her voice she successfully hooked the girl, “perfect I’ll pick you up in thirty.” Hanging up she pumps her fist while going to the bathroom to check up on her makeup. She wasn’t the only one getting some tonight. Reapplying her lipstick she pops her lips a few times to even it out and walks into her sister’s room and to her closet.

Scavenging it she pulls out a pair of handcuffs, “this will do.” She smiles at herself and then gathers the rest of her things including the stuff she stole from her sister. After she ripped the cat-food bag open and poured the whole thing out she grabs her coat and walks out ready to find her some love for tonight.

Jinsoul opens the door for Sooyoung grabbing her hand to help her in. The woman giggles at her when she even bows to add effect. Crossing her legs she watches the blonde slam the door and stumbles across the front of the car even tripping on the way. Twirling the rose in her hand her heart flutters and she snaps the top half off. Jinsoul gets in and freezes when Sooyoung leans forward to put the rose top in the jean jacket pocket, “there you look perfect now.”

She’s already losing herself in the blonde’s eyes from staring at them for a split second. Sooyoung can tell that tonight’s going to be a long night with how cute Jinsoul’s being right now. Planning this date all by herself, showing up to her door with a flower and a gift that she was almost scared to open, and she was even driving her to the date. She didn’t even know Jinsoul knew how to drive.

It made her feel ten years younger and the happiest she’s been since she won gold at nationals. She hears the blonde nervously laugh and start the car. “So whose car is this? I didn’t know you had a license.”

Jinsoul nods and messes with the windshield wipers trying to figure out the lights, “yep this is Jungeun’s car. I made Chaewon steal her keys for me.” Sooyoung scrunches her face at the confession until the car jumps forward almost hitting the vehicle in front of them. The blonde nervously laughs again before blowing all the tension out. Sooyoung gives her a fearful look before putting the car in reverse for her and that’s when she noticed the license on the bottom of the cup holder.

Picking it up she smiles at the then black haired girl with a goofy smile and grandpa glasses. She was going to take a picture of this later but that’s when she notices that this isn’t a license…only, “Jinsoul baby this is a permit.”

“I know but I can drive if I have an experienced driver in the car.” She nods already practicing the line beforehand in case she got pulled over.

“It’s expired.” Jinsoul furrows her brows and takes the plastic out of Sooyoung’s hand but she doesn’t get to check since the woman is yelling at her.

“Shush it’s too late already.” Putting back down the unnecessary object she looks at Sooyoung who’s about to piss herself and throws up some gang signs, “we out here!” It doesn’t cheer the woman up if anything it makes her fear for her life more.

Jinsoul looks back at the road and has to swerve since there was another car in front of them and it was a red light. She’s frozen on the wheel and Sooyoung is bracing onto the dashboard. Jinsoul doesn’t say anything when she’s told to pull over and Sooyoung gets in the driver seat.

Pouting since she didn’t get to drive she messes around with her hair, twirling it around in her fingers while Sooyoung drives them to the destination with Jinsoul’s direction. Parallel parking on the street effortlessly the driver turns to the sulking girl, “I’ll teach you how to drive some other time okay?” Jinsoul looks at her with those sad eyes with her eyebrows turned upward. The look that makes Sooyoung’s heart tingle.

The restaurant is probably the fanciest Jinsoul’s been to and she hopes it’s up to Sooyoung’s expectations. It’s a seafood and steak place and it took Jinsoul forever to get a reservation. Walking in they’re taken to a small table and provided with a whole bottle of wine along with a pitcher of water. Jinsoul is impressed and pays close attention to Sooyoung’s reaction but she’s already looking at the menu with a blank stare.

Jinsoul smiles, she looked so pretty tonight so of course she took out her phone to take a picture. The dress fit Sooyoung like a glove and her hair oddly suited her more. Jinsoul continues to snap shots as the woman ignores her skimming through all the menu items. Putting her phone down she reaches out to hold the hand that’s not pre-occupied with the menu. Jinsoul giggles when it’s raised up and smooched on, “get whatever you like I’m paying.”

Sooyoung glances up at her with that statement. It was bold since everything on it was thirty dollars or higher. Jinsoul watches as her hand is flipped and the soft skin of her palm is nibbled on. Her eyes widen at the site especially at how lidded Sooyoung’s eyes are now. Her hand is placed back down on the table when it receives a slow kiss the gloss sparkling on the skin there. She blinks at the area and jerks her gaze back up when her cheek is pinched.

“God you’re so charming what did I do to deserve you?” The words are purred out and Jinsoul’s body temperature rises. It was an innocent question but the tone wasn’t. Swallowing she answers before it becomes too difficult, “I could say the same to you…Sooyoung you’re perfect.” The dark eyes open up at this losing the haziness. Jinsoul lets the pride get to her when the blush takes over Sooyoung’s entire face while the woman grumbles and pulls her hand away.

That was why Jinsoul was so easy to fall in love with. It was because she was so real to Sooyoung and she could tell Jinsoul was being honest by the way her eyes sparkle. It made everything easy for her. The way she smiled and the way she was carefree. How true she stayed to herself. Everything about the blonde made life feel that much lighter and fun. Jinsoul hadn’t changed in the slightest since the relationship started but what neither of them noticed how much Sooyoung had changed. Or had become herself again.

The rest of dinner goes by quickly. At least that’s what it feels like to Jinsoul when it was actually hours of them talking and eating. They ended up eating twice with sharing a meal the second time. Jinsoul hadn’t laughed that much since they had broken up more than happy that things we better between them now. Raising her glass of wine she toasts in which Sooyoung raises her glass of water since she was driving.

“To…I don’t know what to say.” Sooyoung giggles at the slightly tipsy blonde and does the toast for her, “Let’s move only forward from now on Jinsoul, let’s keep building each other up until we’re unbreakable. Together and forever.” Sooyoung clinks the glass and drinks but Jinsoul only stares at her with glossy eyes emotional from the non-toast. Her glass remains in the air as the woman across from her starts to get worried.

The whole time they were stuck in their own bubble and not even the waiter interrupting them to ask if they needed anything could pop it. Jinsoul’s never felt this comfortable with someone before and neither has Sooyoung finding safety whenever she looked into Jinsoul’s eyes. Their little moment is ruined thought when the waiter comes by, “Miss we’re closing in fifteen minutes.”

Jinsoul puts her glass down as Sooyoung nods at the waiter. The blonde goes to pick up the check that was left an hour ago. “Oh fuck it’s almost midnight.” The blonde hums since they’ve been here for way too long. Pulling out her Zootopia wallet and opens it up only to have a mini heart attack. Sooyoung can tell the blonde is panicking so she leans over to check the crumpled bills. They’re hundreds alright but they’re monopoly bills.

“I could have sworn this was real money.” What Jinsoul didn’t know is Yerim had swapped it out last minute. With shaking eyes, she gives Sooyoung a sad look. The woman is trying not to laugh at her girlfriend trying to pay with monopoly money. Instead, she pulls out her own cash and lays it on the table grabbing Jinsoul’s hand so they can head out before the waiter makes them leave. When they’re outside in the chilly weather Sooyoung holds the now crying baby’s face in her hands.

Anyone else wouldn’t be able to tell what Jinsoul was saying but Sooyoung did. She was an expert at translating anything that Jinsoul said. Pushing her cheeks together she leans forward to plant a sweet kiss on quivering lips, “it's fine, tonight was amazing.” Jinsoul doesn’t look convinced so Sooyoung kisses her again. “I love you so much.” Those words seem to brighten the blonde’s mood but it was the truth. Anything Jinsoul did brought Sooyoung an immeasurable amount of joy even if she was just doing nothing she still somehow made her smile. Somethings the blonde did would annoy people but with Sooyoung it just made her fall deeper.

“You said you wanted to go stargazing?” Jinsoul nods but the sky above them thunders. They make it back to the car right before it starts pouring. So does Jinsoul’s tears. Sooyoung lets her cry since she was still going to take her because maybe it would stop. Instead of consoling her though she takes the distraction and grabs the small box dying to know what was inside. Opening it up the golden chain sparkles in her eye along with the band attached to it.

She slowly lifts it and stares at the ring looking at her name embedded on the inside of it. Blinking there’s something else in the box it’s two plane tickets to where Sooyoung has always wanted to go. Boracay and she wonders how exactly Jinsoul got a hold of these. Because these were expensive, very expensive. She turns them over and smiles when she sees Vivian’s signature. It seems like Jinsoul really hit the jackpot this Christmas.

Going back to the chain with the ring she unlatches it and carefully links it around her neck. It sits perfectly on collar bones and she twirls the gold in her fingers. Jinsoul is still crying beside her completely oblivious that she’s opened the gift. Sooyoung can’t even make her stop though because she’s too occupied by her chest is exploding with butterflies. The fingers she was using to fiddle with the ring was burning. She turns to stare at the blonde who is rubbing at her eyes.

Jinsoul frowns at her not even noticing the ring dangling on her neck. The blonde furrows her brows at her girlfriend not understanding the weird stare she’s receiving, “sorry I wanted everything to be perfect.” The driver says nothing and goes to pull out. Jinsoul is confused by the silence but she figures that Sooyoung is probably annoyed with her crying. She smiles when she notices that Sooyoung is not taking them home but out of the city, “it might stop raining.” Jinsoul nods and watches the water slosh off the windshield.

It’s starting to become a little boring though since Sooyoung is being unusually quiet and driving slow due to the rain. Jinsoul goes through all the mixed CD’s and squeals a bit when she finds Jungeun’s bumpin uglies one. She doesn’t want to think about her best friend having sex in this car to this but she really wants to sing right now. The first song that comes on is of course an H-town one. Jinsoul lets herself glance at Sooyoung before starting to sing.

She’s a little awkward since Sooyoung is being so awkward too but by the time the chorus rolls around she’s lost herself in the music pretending that she’s home alone in the shower. The next song that comes on Jinsoul lets out a long holler even shaking her fist in the air. Turning the volume up she belts out the lyrics while pointing in Sooyoung’s face while raising herself up in the seat. The woman doesn’t flinch but ends up changing the song. And again. Then again.

“Jesus is there anything but Ginuwine on here.” This is when Jinsoul notices how flushed the woman is and her gift dangling on her chest. Jinsoul doesn’t even know when she put it on but she lets her pride get to her. Swatting the offending hand off the nob, she lets the song currently on play out with the volume up of course. She doesn’t sing loudly this time though but rather right in Sooyoung’s ear. Jinsoul lets herself sing lower than normal.

~The blonde smiles at the site of the hands tightening on the steering wheel. Her hand unconsciously moves down to where Sooyoung’s legs are spread. Jinsoul has to stop singing to catch her breath when she touches the soft skin spreading her fingers out to grope as much as she can. When she bites Sooyoung’s ear through the car abruptly stops. Jinsoul didn’t have her seat belt on so she falls forward. She turns to cuss out the driver for being reckless but it starts moving again and Jinsoul watches as they're pulled off to the side of the road and into an empty parking lot.

She can even question it before she’s being pulled in by her hips, “get over here.” Jinsoul giggles like a maniac knowing exactly what she’s about to receive right now. She’s missed Sooyoung and that includes her ability to make her cum. The fit is tight so when Sooyoung is pulling her over her ass bumps the steering wheel making the car honk but neither of them pay attention to anything but each other lips. Sooyoung pushes her further back so that the honk is continuous and it starts to bother Jinsoul.

Pushing the woman back down herself she reaches to lower the seat. Jinsoul wants to try something different tonight though she wants to see how far she can push Sooyoung. Wrapping her hand around the straining neck she squeezes and pushes back. Sooyoung whimpers and struggles to lean forward to capture her lips again but Jinsoul keeps her pinned to the seat. Jinsoul looks at how nicely the chain sits on her chest and then back up to pleading eyes.

Her grip is too tight though for Sooyoung to move her head so the woman tries to pull her closer with her hands. She’s never seen her so desperate and the longer she stares into her eyes the darker they become. Maybe she can be a bit risky tonight, “I’ve been good for you tonight haven’t I?” Sooyoung’s eyes gloss over with pleasure as she speaks out, “do you like that I’ve been good?” Receiving a slow nod she laughs again but she takes note on how deeper it’s become since they’ve started.

She couldn’t deny she was frustrated and she could tell Sooyoung was worse off than her. Jinsoul doesn’t want to give her any control. She wants to see if Sooyoung would submit to her, one of the most stubborn people she knew. But it would just show how much Sooyoung really trusted her, physically that is. “Then show me, don’t I get a reward for being good.” She pays close attention to how Sooyoung’s breathe hitches and how much warmer the car got. Although Jinsoul would like to ask if she liked her gifts she knew both of them needed to get some tension out.

Jinsoul crawls off Sooyoung and pushes her down after moving the seat back further from the steering wheel. She wanted Sooyoung to be comfortable when she was eating dessert and her lover seemed to understand Jinsoul’s intention. The woman surprisingly falls into the touches of command and wiggles down the seat and onto the floor on her knees at an awkward angle the wheel making her arch her back over the seat. Jinsoul struggles to take her pants off along with the help of Sooyoung.

After pulling her underwear off…which were cartoon fish again she has to stop the woman who was already leaning in with her mouth wide open to claim her own little reward, “be patient.” Jinsoul doesn’t get a nice glare in response to that so she tries to make up for it by rubbing on the sweaty cheek which was puffed up in a pout. Taking her thumb she swipes it along Sooyoung’s plump lips moaning when the woman opens them slightly to take her thumb into her mouth.

When she feels a tongue roll around it she can’t stand it anymore. The teasing could be saved for later. “Fuck…”, she grabs the woman’s face and pulls her to where it’s most needed. When Sooyoung’s lips finally make contact with her she has to double over from the sensation. She scrunches her eyes closed as the woman wastes no time in diving right in. Sooyoung was always a messy eater but right now she was starving.

Jinsoul throws her head back and arches into the hungry mouth propping her legs up so the woman can have more room to swirl her tongue around. Whenever Sooyoung started doing to one thing with her tongue the mysterious pattern that Jinsoul couldn’t quite handle she had to buckle over bumping her head on the steering wheel. If it wasn’t raining so hard Jinsoul could have heard the sloppy sounds driving her even crazier. “God that’s so aah.”

Sooyoung only hums into her. She has to fight the urge not to touch herself to relieve some of the pressure since Jinsoul’s taste is so good. There’s so much of it too. She hadn’t forgotten it but she has missed it so much so she was sure to get every last drop until the blonde begged her to stop. Sooyoung makes sure to do Jinsoul’s favorite trick after giving an open mouth kiss, sucking while she pulls her tongue back up to grind it on her clit.

She pulls out to flick on it back and forth watching Jinsoul’s reaction to her swollen nerve being toyed with. Satisfied with the blonde tugging on her lip and the fingernails clawing her scalp she lets herself be pulled back in. She moans when Jinsoul jerks at her hair urging her to suck harder and Sooyoung doesn’t mind at all she’s never enjoyed eating something like this. Jinsoul’s pussy was definitely her favorite meal and her moans were her favorite song.

Pushing her nails into Jinsoul’s thighs she takes long licks up her slit while making a suction with her lips. She knew she was good with her mouth but Jinsoul’s cries that were almost painful was making her feel like an expert. It’s not shocking when a new flood of sticky sweetness reaches her tongue so she holds it out to catch it not wanting to miss any of it. Jinsoul opens her eyes the slightest and witness one of the hottest things ever.

Sooyoung has her eyes scrunched close with her tongue held out on her entrance. The whines coming from the woman below her prolong her orgasm making her shudder with each pleasurable wave. Coming has never been this relieving and Jinsoul thinks that they never need to go this long without touching each other again. Just when she thinks it’s safe Sooyoung shoves her tongue inside her aggressively, “no wait!”

She’s shut up when Sooyoung bites down on her bottom set of lips making her yelp in response and the woman goes back to fucking her with her tongue. Sooyoung looks up at Jinsoul and wants to smirk when they lock eyes. While she makes her gaze dark the blonde almost seems scared at how good it feels. Only if she knew how good it made Sooyoung feel. Pushing her tongue back in she moans at the muscles tightly gripping around it.

Kissing her while she pulls it back out she chases the feeling and pushes it back in not even a second after. This time she keeps it in though shoving her face into Jinsoul’s pussy. Her nose bumps the blonde’s sensitive bud as she thrusts her tongue inside losing herself due to the grip on it and the one on her hair. Just when she thought it was impossible Jinsoul pulls her further in and starts to grind against her face in a frantic manner. Just how she liked it. Every time her tongue came close to coming out Jinsoul would hump her to bring it back in.

Her lower half of her face was now covering in Jinsoul’s arousal. She wanted to kiss her some more though so she forced herself out of the girl’s entrance and back to her clit to push her over the edge once more. She gives Jinsoul a satisfied noise when she receives more of her favorite taste. Her cum is warm on her tongue as she holds it out to catch everything that spills out. After the blonde is down she’s trembling her hands still clenched in Sooyoung’s hair.

The woman giggles after she cleans the rest of the cum off of Jinsoul’s pussy and raises up to pucker her lips. She hasn’t been this happy in a very long time. With an amazing date and her baby girl’s ring sitting neatly on her skin she felt like she could fight god and win. Nothing compared to the way that Jinsoul made her feel Sooyoung considered herself the luckiest woman alive along with the happiest. She smiles into the kiss she receives after the blonde catches her breath.

At first, it’s sweet and long but soon after Jinsoul is licking the remaining wetness that lingers on Sooyoung’s face. She hums at the warm velvet licking across her skin moving down to her jaw to suck there. Her neck is grabbed again and she opens her eyes slowly when the blonde whispers out a small hey to her, “I’m never breaking up with you again.” Sooyoung is already in a daze since she had her lover back but the words promising that they’ll never be apart was making her high, “I won’t let you.”

Sooyoung meant it, she was absolutely crazy for this girl. Jinsoul snorts at the woman who looks hazy and goes to crawl into the back seat. Thankfully Jungeun’s car is much more spacious than Sooyoung’s or they wouldn’t be able to fuck like this. Sure they could wait until they got home but Jinsoul wasn’t patient and she knew Sooyoung wasn’t either. Just as she was thinking that the woman comes bustling up and around the seats to flop on top of Jinsoul making her cough out in pain.

The blonde doesn’t want to give Sooyoung the chance of topping this time so she situates the woman on her lap. “Don’t move.” She watches as Sooyoung nods skeptically at the demand. Jinsoul takes her shirt off then along with her bra and leans back up. “I said don’t move.” The hands hovering over her sides fall back down at her aggressive tone and Sooyoung gives her a questionable look.

Jinsoul smirks up at the desperate woman who is still licking her lips at the sensation of eating her out. Moving her hands to put one of each of Sooyoung’s ass cheeks she leans forward to whisper out onto her skin, “do you know how fucking good you look right now?” She hears a faint no above her so she bites down on an exposed collar bone. She wants her to know, guessing she’ll have to show her. Jinsoul leans up to get her a deep kiss slipping Sooyoung’s bottom lip into her own. She then moves down to the tan skin to place her lips and teeth on it.

Soon Sooyoung’s whole chest is littered in hickies and bit marks. Before moving up to give her neck the same treatment she shimmies the dress up so that it’s sitting on top of Sooyoung’s hips. The hands come around her again so she has to groan out to keep them in place, this only the seventh time she’s had to do this. Lifting her head to gaze in hooded eyes she asks her second question, “You know how much I love you right?” The eyes flicker a moment falling deeper into her persuasion. There’s a faint grind of hips into her own and Sooyoung doesn’t think she notices.

Jinsoul knows she’s winning right now by how much Sooyoung’s breathing has picked up along with how dark her eyes are but still somehow with the piercing black they’re still soft whenever they stare too long. “I wouldn’t have given you that ring.” She kneads the soft flesh in her hands and exploring if Sooyoung has any underwear on.

When she flicks on the piece of fabric she gets a little excited since she was going to rip them off. Pulling the woman closer to her so that her core is now on her stomach she whispers out a confession that’s she’s not so sure Sooyoung wants to hear, “because one day instead of hanging on that chain I want it to be on your finger.” Expecting to see fear in Sooyoung’s eyes she pleasantly surprised to see the desire tenfold. Jinsoul was happy to find out Sooyoung was just as passionate as she was.

It may still be early into the relationship but she felt like both of them knew that this was something that wouldn’t fizzle in the slightest. She felt like nothing could really rip them apart now. Especially after Sooyoung would give her everything including the figurative key to her heart. “How much do you want me right now?” She doesn’t recognize her own voice allowing Sooyoung to wrap her arms around her neck this time.

“I- I.” Sooyoung hesitates so Jinsoul starts to push her off not wanting anymore hesitation from the woman. “No please I need you.” The blonde smirks at the plead and pulls the woman back again dragging her hands up the length of her back so she can pull the top half of the dress down. She continues to bunch the dress around Sooyoung’s waist and asks again, “baby how much that’s what I need to know.”

“So much.” Jinsoul smiles teeth and all at the whine. Sooyoung is now bucking her hips against her but sadly there’s no friction and Jinsoul wants to feel how wet she is. Giving Sooyoung’s throat rough treatment with lips and teeth she strokes up and down her thighs and ass as well. After the woman is mumbling words she can’t quite understand she lays back and pulls the snake pattern dress off her body. Jinsoul snarls her nose up when she sees the pretty hoops back in Sooyoung’s nipple.

But she needs her right now and she’s showing her how much by the way she’s desperately grinding on her stomach. It’s still not enough though so Jinsoul shows off her strength by ripping the flimsy thong off moaning when she feels the slick on her tummy. Sooyoung is trembling above her with sweat beading down her face in an attempt to find the right rhythm. Jinsoul takes hold of her hips and guides her down and into a steady pace.

Arching her back Sooyoung moans airily at the friction that she desperately needed finally getting that relief she’s been chasing after. Jinsoul only sits back and watches as Sooyoung uses her to bring herself to an orgasm. Her hands are tightly gripping onto her shoulders as she rolls her hips frantically. Jinsoul bites her lips and leans up a bit still holding onto Sooyoung’s bony hips pushing and pulling her so that her strokes are more pleasurable.

Jinsoul can feel her clit on her tummy with how swollen it is. She knows how close she is by the panting and the ugly face Sooyoung is making. Wishing that she had something of hers buried inside of the woman she figures she can wait after this orgasm. Soon enough Jinsoul can feel the warmth on her stomach. The woman on top of her screams out and in the middle, she chokes making a funny noise. After the weird pause it continues on but this time it’s whiny and not as loud.

The blonde blinks at the woman still heaving. Shakily she lifts herself from Jinsoul’s stomach only to get embarrassed at how much she came, “heh whoops.”

On the other hand, Jinsoul is amazed and ten times more horny as she looks at the woman dripping slowly onto her… “Oh God Sooyoung.” The woman removes herself further and starts to situate in-between Jinsoul’s legs and the girl below gasps when there are fingers moving towards her entrance. Leaning up she starts to wrestle the woman. She didn’t want to be fucked tonight she wanted to be the one who fucked. Even though in reality tomorrow she would probably ask the woman to ravage her.

At first, it’s playful with both of them giggling while fighting for dominance but soon after Jinsoul buries her fingers inside Sooyoung’s still throbbing pussy, the woman freezes on top of her and grunts out at the sudden fullness so Jinsoul takes the opportunity to flip them over. Finally, Jinsoul got what she wanted and she’s almost purring at the tight feeling on her middle fingers. Sooyoung lays there shocked that she was bested by the now giggling blonde above her.

When the blonde starts to pump into her she slams her hand onto the back window to brace herself while the other one clings onto Jinsoul’s side, “wait shit…I’m still sensitive.” Jinsoul ignores her and maneuvers the arm wrapped around her waist to her neck. “Shut up.” The woman groans at the fingers fucking her surprisingly hard. Sure one of these days she was going to let Jinsoul top her but she didn’t think the blonde would be so aggressive. She thought she would be one of those that would want to take everything slow and sweet.

So she just takes her hand off the window and wraps her limbs around the blonde’s body like a koala while she continues to finger blast her into another dimension. Jinsoul wiggles her face down to Sooyoung’s tits to finally get to play with the metal in her mouth. As she’s flicking the hoop while sucking on them she releases it with a pop to laugh. Sooyoung is now grinding her hips up to meet every pump up of her fingers, “sensitive my ass.”

Leaning up she studies the strained face as is scrunches up every time Jinsoul pushes up into her. Heels are digging into the back her thighs and her wrist is starting to hurt from how hard she’s rolling it. Wanting to suddenly kiss the lips that are being bitten on she leans down and opens her mouth to bring them in. Sooyoung tries to kiss her back but it proves to be difficult since she’s moaning so much. So Jinsoul just kisses her and takes advantage and shoves her tongue in the push on the other woman’s. After she’s satisfied with the taste of herself that was still lingering on Sooyoung she moves back down to the marked-up chest.

“Jinsoul baby don’t stop!” The blonde goes back to nuzzle into tan skin and sucking on perky nipples at the pleading. Fucking Sooyoung like this was a newfound pleasure and she couldn’t believe how nice it was to have her fingers so snuggly wrapped around by warm flesh. Sooyoung was incredibly wet too so it just made it easier to slide into the tightness. When she felt the entrance clench around the base of her fingers she stopped to curl them only pulling them back out when it relaxed. Her palm was thankfully hitting her clit too so it was only a matter a time before Sooyoung exploded.

She kept going with her multiple movements showing off how flexible her hands were. Jinsoul was going in so hard that her palm was now slapping again Sooyoung’s pussy and the woman only added to that by jerking her hips up with each thrust. Sooyoung’s moans are so high pitched and desperate Jinsoul almost can’t believe it. Maybe she should top more often since both of them were enjoying themselves much more than they expected.

Suddenly Jinsoul’s hair is tugged, hard and she rips herself from the nipple she was licking on. “Fuck I’m about to cum spit on me.” Sooyoung’s voice is ragged and deep so Jinsoul lifts herself up to gaze down at the woman. Her skin is sparkling from the sweat and the streetlights make her so pretty. Jinsoul keeps fucking her while she goes into a trance loving how the light is reflecting on Sooyoung’s eyes. Reminded of her job when Sooyoung holds her tongue out she prepares herself and spits directly onto Sooyoung’s mouth.

The woman licks it off and asks for more so of course, Jinsoul gives it to her letting her saliva run down from her mouth to Sooyoung’s. She then feels flesh snap around her fingers so she buries them knuckle deep so that she can experience the tightness. Sooyoung clenches her teeth making the trail of saliva end on her chin so Jinsoul leans down to lick it off for her. The woman’s body jerks underneath her as she comes letting Jinsoul kiss her lips lazily with her wind down.

After several minutes of Jinsoul massaging her sides and thighs while slowly kissing her she enters the dream state of post-orgasm. The thunder outside reminds her that they’re not exactly in her bed though, “We just fucked in your friend's car and I’m pretty sure my cum is on the seat.” Jinsoul gets up but brings Sooyoung with her since she didn’t want to part ways with the woman. Pulling her up in her lap to cuddle her she looks down at the seat with the fresh cum stain, “mm that’s actually hot.”

She feels Sooyoung squirm in her lap as she keeps her hold on her rocking her back and forth, “no that’s, stop I’m not a baby, that’s gross.” Jinsoul continues to look down at the stain knowing that Jungeun is going to kill her but right now she has a baby to worry about. “You are my wittle baby Sooyoungie just let me hold you pwease.” The woman looks livid at the baby talk but lets Jinsoul wrap her arms around her anyway, she would never admit she absolutely loves when the girl babies her.

Jinsoul dreamily stares up at the woman smiling at all the bite marks on her chest and neck. Her hair was a mess and her makeup was all smudged now. Sadly when Jinsoul starts to baby talk her again telling her how cute she is when she just got fucked she pushes herself off the girl and back onto the car seat. The blonde is now pouting at her. She can’t stand it so she leans on her hands to come forward to locks her lips on the blonde’s. “I love you Jinsoul.”

Time stops for Jinsoul at this moment. The rain is still coming down making the world around them a blur. But still, somehow the streetlights shine in casting a shadow behind the woman’s figure. Her necklace is now swinging back and forth from the way her body is leaned over. Hypnotized by the woman in front of her so beautifully highlighted, tears start to form in her eyes. The soft smile she was receiving turns into a frown quickly at the site, “What the? Why are you crying?”

Jinsoul is pulled into arms and she instantly melts into them shoving her face in the woman’s neck. “Because I love you so much.” Sooyoung lets her smile come back pushing Jinsoul off her. Jinsoul sniffles as she closely observes the woman cheesing so hard her eyes are scrunched up with most of her teeth showing.

“Let’s go home goofy.” Jinsoul giggles at her sides now being tickled and throws them off to suddenly turn serious. Sooyoung is still cheesing so she lets out an op when Jinsoul gives her a scary look. “I still wanna fuck when we get home. We haven’t in months so we have to make up for it.” Sooyoung nods and pats on the blonde’s leg she could get scary when she was this horny. “Of course I can get the strap or something.”

She shakes her head and pokes Sooyoung’s chest, “No I’ll get the strap I said I wanna fuck not get fucked.” The woman blinks at her with fear. “Also I want you to do the Ciara choreo because I know for a fact you posted it on purpose.”

The woman starts off, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes, you do I’ve begging for you to do it for me and just so happens you post it on a night when we’re not talking.” Sooyoung shuts her mouth and looks down with guilt present on her face. “I was hoping it would break you.”

“Well, it did…here,” she points at her heart, “and here.” Then at her coochie.

Sooyoung raises her brow at that and then slumps over with a pout, “baby I just wanted to get back with you so I had to try my hardest.”

Jinsoul rolls her eyes and crawls closer to her, “stupid all you had to do is call and say that. I was miserable without you.” Sooyoung slings herself over Jinsoul bringing their skin together. “But I know how stubborn you are.” The blonde giggles at the whine on her shoulder where Sooyoung’s face is buried.

“I was miserable too…” Jinsoul rubs on the shoulder blades twitching every time she breathes onto Sooyoung’s ear. “I know but look we’re together now so let’s just focus on that okay? I don’t think we ever have to worry about that again.” She feels the nod on her skin.

“I got cheesecake back home.” Jinsoul pushes her back and looks at the convincing eyes.

Jinsoul nods and starts to crawl back into the front as Sooyoung does the same not even bothering to put their clothes back on since the car was humid from all the…activities.

“Okay, so you dance then we fuck then the cheesecake and…well cartoons or real housewives of Atlanta?” Jinsoul asks as the driver starts to start the car.

“We watched cartoons last time so.” Jinsoul claps and reaches forward to hug the sweaty body tightly, planting a wet kiss on the side of the woman’s face.

Tonight may have been there anniversary but Jinsoul felt like it was just the beginning of something even better

…

After pulling their clothes back on and trying to clean Sooyoung’s mess up in the back with a wet one before giving up, they’re finally crawling back in the apartment. Jinsoul looks at the clock and sighs out when it’s past two am but she’s still full of energy. Sooyoung is taking off her shoes when she notices the shit ton of cat food on the floor along with all her cabinets open.

Jinsoul squats down to pat at the three piled on the single cat bed. Petting the other two while ignoring a certain one she smiles and greets them, “hey guys.” Finally giving in to the paw that’s nudging her she grimaces as she rubs on the naked skin of Evangelista. She shudders before bringing her hand back, “I’m gonna bang your mom.” She watches the reactions of the announcement and they just stare at her expecting something. Jinsoul laughs at herself but then is distracted by the screaming behind her.

“Cunt…she didn’t even leave Reese’s puffs.” Sooyoung stares at her empty snack cabinet, the only thing left was the pizza combos and those were for emergencies. Jinsoul comes over and gasps as well none of the chips or cereal was there. Quickly she goes to the fridge to check if the cheesecake is there and when she sees the delicious dessert present she sighs out in relief. Sooyoung also breathes out in happiness and closes the fridge door. The woman turns to the blonde raising her brows at the look she’s receiving. Jinsoul stares at Sooyoung and the woman does the same.

The cats watch as their owner is lifted in the air. She’s doing a weird mouth fight with the weird blonde lady as she’s carried to the bedroom. They all three stand up when the door is slammed and realizing they’re locked out for the time being. Evangelista takes the lead and darts over to the door not being able to stand being locked out and starts scratching prompting the other two to join her.

Jinsoul has a hold of Sooyoung’s ass as they make out and the woman’s got her limbs wrapped around her body as she’s brought to the bed. The blonde breaks the kiss and looks up at the woman she’s carrying. Sooyoung is smiling widely at her with her cheeks puffed up. The cute expression is soon shadowed with fear when’s she’s peeled off her lover and thrown onto the bed. Sprawled out Jinsoul sits beside her and points at the closet, “go put your sweat pants on.” Sooyoung gets up while giving her a weird glare and pitter-patters over to the closet. “Oh toss me the one thing.” Jinsoul has to dodge the strap when it comes hurling at her face.

“I said toss not throw.” Sooyoung mocks her as they both strip. Jinsoul gets naked and puts on the harness wincing as she puts the opposite inside herself and Sooyoung puts on her dance outfit. She rolls her eyes when Jinsoul starts clapping and cheering for her when she slips the pants on. Her whole body freezes though when the blonde throws out another request, “could you also TOSS me the ball gag and fuzzy cuffs?” She slowly turns to her with raised brows and flushed cheeks. Jinsoul is just giving her an innocent smile.

She’s leaned back on the bed now and the strap stood tall…and scary on the girl’s small frame. Sooyoung doesn’t remember the last time she bottomed but she just knows she's never gone this far. Swallowing she serves her body to her closet and notices her actual cuffs are missing. Only in a bra and sweat pants she shuffles over and gives the items to the sleazy looking blonde. “Thanks, baby.” The words are smothered in sweetest but the gaze she’s receiving is sinful.

Jinsoul waits patiently as Sooyoung plugs up the speaker and her phone. She notices how much the woman’s hands are trembling as she shuffles through the song playlist landing on the one she requested. Jinsoul smiles as the woman awkwardly gets in position and starts her routine. The blonde watches with heavy eyes as the dancer rolls her hips sensually to the beat. She has to lean forward on the edge of the bed when Sooyoung finally starts to finally get into it throwing seductive glances every time she does a provocative move.

When the dancer is on the floor on her knees with them spread out, she grinds her hips into the air making sure her abs flex as she pulls down on her sweat pants to make her hips exposed. Jinsoul doesn’t feel like being patient anymore so she lurches forward to pull the woman to her feet and eventually to her lap. She doesn’t know who’s breathing heavier her or Sooyoung but when she husks out onto sweaty skin she swears she hears the woman suck in a mass of air, “you can finish your dance right here.”

So Sooyoung obeys and starts to grind her hips along to the beat on top of Jinsoul. The blonde has to stop herself from drooling when Sooyoung moves her body side to side on her thighs. The woman has one hand on her shoulder for balance while the other one teasingly rubs up and down her torso making sure to drag her fingers across Jinsoul’s skin. When she turns around on Jinsoul lap she finds the soft hands she adores so much and guides them to her hips.

Jinsoul watches as the woman arches her back while popping her ass out to rub it on Jinsoul. The blonde keeps one hand on the steady rocking hips bringing the other one to squeeze on her lower back. It reminds Jinsoul of the time Sooyoung teased her only a few seconds back at the abandoned skating ring. This time is so much better though because she can tell how turned on Sooyoung is getting by the faint whimpers every time she brings her hips down and the fact that they’re definitely banging after this.

The blonde takes her and brings her back so that she’s leaning onto her front. Jinsoul snakes her hands around her front humming at the abs underneath her fingertips rippling from her touch. Sooyoung has stopped moving at the wondering hands and watches as one slowly crawls to the band of her sweatpants. When fingers slip down pulling some of the fabric with them they both moan at the contact. She arches her back into the touch and brings her hips into a slow grind since the fingers were ghosting around her entrance.

She grabs the back of Jinsoul’s head when she starts whispering right in her ear with that husky tone and Sooyoung has to bite back all the whimpers coming out of her mouth, “you’re so wet for me...fuck Sooyoung.” Shuddering at the voice she sighs at the fingers moving away whenever she lifts her hips to meet them. She was a lot wetter than she was back in the car. She was also a whole lot more desperate. Turning her head to meet the blondes stare she speaks directly onto her lips, “of course I am I can’t stand it.”

The blonde removes her hand from the woman’s pants. The initial song was already over and even a few more songs had played all being Ciara since Sooyoung had just put a playlist on. Clutching at the waistband she asks something she was confused about, “what is it?” Pulling down the sweat pants it’s a little difficult since the woman is still rubbing her ass on her. Sooyoung kisses her before answering, “How much I need you right now.”

Jinsoul jerks the pants down taking her foot to completely get them off. Next comes the bra and Sooyoung tries to turn around on her but Jinsoul keeps her in place not wanting her to go nowhere. Sooyoung is whining above her and starting to mumble out nonsense. Jinsoul has never experienced her being this desperate and it makes chills run down her spine at the thought of the table’s turning. “Please I can’t stop thinking about it I want you to fu-.” Her sentence is cut off when a ball gag is shoved in her mouth and the strands are tightly wrapped on the back of her head. Next, her hands that went to take the thing out are cuffed behind her. She feels a sense of dread wash over her when she hears a dark laugh behind.

She’s maneuvered so she’s laying across Jinsoul’s lap with her ass sticking in the air. Sooyoung would love to be in Jinsoul’s positions, spanking the blonde until her ass turned blue but she finds herself to be on the other end of the stick. The girl above is having a wonderful time sweetly staring into begging eyes that’s telling her not to do it. Sooyoung keeps squirming in her lap even kicking out to knock the speaker off the nightstand. Jinsoul is strong though and keeps her down while kneading circles into the swell of the ass she’s about to slap.

Squeezing the soft flesh a few more times she brings her hands up and forces it straight back on to the cheek watching it jiggle. Jinsoul can hear the woman make noise through the ball gag trying to suck in air through the holes. Thank god it was a breathable one or Sooyoung would probably pass out, “baby you have to breathe through your nose.” The woman looks up with an angry stare with tears in her eyes. But Jinsoul doesn’t let her be angry for long bringing her hand right back down on her ass cheek harder this time.

Jinsoul watches as the eyes scrunch close and the woman lays her head down on the bed to scream. Her legs are still kicking everywhere so Jinsoul has to hold her still before they stop. After the woman has settled down she brings her hand up even twisting it goofily before slapping the other cheek loving the sound of impact. Sooyoung kicks again squeezing her thighs shut at the abuse. Jinsoul continues to bring the pain on Sooyoung’s little fat ass but she notices that the kicks are being reduced and the screaming is turning into moans.

The blonde thinks it’s time when she’s slapped it a number of times and now the flesh is covered in hand marks, “one more to make sure.” Bringing her hand up for a final time she slams it onto the middle of Sooyoung’s ass. The woman jerks up at the sensation and then flops down. Jinsoul nods her head at her work, the woman is trembling in her lap panting hard and the sweat is coated on her body. She thinks it’s been enough so she lifts the woman back up giggling at how spent she looks. She wipes at the drool running down Sooyoung’s chin and kisses the side of her mouth.

Adjusting Sooyoung on her lap she bends her over a little while holding onto her upper arms. She blows out preparing for the exercise she’s about to get from the next hour or so since she knows she’s not as in shape as Sooyoung is. Lifting the woman’s ass up just so she can slide the strap in she shoves her back down not giving her enough time to adjust. She keeps a hold of her elbows as the woman spasms out on top of her. Jinsoul wishes she could see her face since the woman is limp on top of her.

Sooyoung is only being held up by her elbows as her ass is on Jinsoul’s lap, her knees locked together from the multiple inches stuffed inside her. Jinsoul is starting to get worried so she unlocks the handcuffs and pulls the gag out. Sooyoung instantly grabs onto her thighs to brace herself and Jinsoul pats her back affectional as the woman wipes her mouth from the saliva and breaths out finally relieved that it’s easy. Jinsoul looks at the ball gag and gasps when she sees how hard it was bitten down on.

When the woman’s hand slams back down on her thigh she goes to hold Sooyoung upright moving them to the edge of the bed, “do you want to get off?” She asks the woman seriously since she seemed like she was about to pass out. Surprisingly the woman lifts herself up but drops herself back down when she reaches the tip of the fake dick, “yes I want to cum so could you help me.” Jinsoul didn’t mean it that way but the aggressive tone made her scramble to place a hand on her ass and the other on her hip.

Slowly she helps Sooyoung bob up and down on the length the woman’s arousal dripping down is as she moans louder with each plunge. Soon she doesn’t even need to help Sooyoung any more leaning back on her elbows to watch the ass she was just smacking go up and down. Sooyoung has her legs closed but something isn’t right. It feels good going up and down on the thickness but it’s not enough it’s not bringing her to where she needed it.

The woman didn’t want to admit she didn’t know how to bottom so her being thankful when Jinsoul finally got up from laying back to guide her was an understatement. Her legs are spread out and the blonde bucks her hips a little to pump it into her. The pleasure is too good as she goes limp again and Jinsoul has to catch her by wrapping one arm around her tummy. She was seated perfectly on Jinsoul as the blonde grunted out trying to keep the pace going.

Scrunching her eyes closed she grabs onto strong arms when fingertips connect with her clit. She wants to close her legs again but Jinsoul knocks them apart with her own knees. “Oh-oh god.” Jinsoul takes notice of the tensing of the muscles and the clit she has her fingers pressed up against spasms. It’s silent for a moment and Jinsoul is confused not really for sure if the woman is coming or not. But when there’s a flood on her lap and then all the sudden there’s screaming she knows exactly what’s going on.

Sooyoung has never been so loud as she squeals out a series of profanities. Jinsoul snorts out and covers her laugher by burying her face in Sooyoung’s back letting the woman ride it out in peace. Really it sounded like the woman was fighting something off and all the noises were testing Jinsoul’s ability to stay serious. Soon the bobbing stops and so does Jinsoul’s short pumps and she holds the woman on top of her letting her breath even out with hers. There’s still a whimper here and there so Jinsoul is not so sure if Sooyoung has already tapped out already.

All the sudden though the woman flies off of her lap and is on her knees in front of Jinsoul. The blonde watches with surprise as Sooyoung goes to lick her own arousal the strap. She watches as Sooyoung’s tongue swirls around the tips sucking off all the juices that stuck too it. Jinsoul feels her own kind of flood burst at the site and then flinches when Sooyoung takes a hold of her throat. The blonde chokes at the tight grip on her windpipe and laughs at the scary glare she’s receiving. All the sudden she’s pulled onto her feet and Sooyoung pushes her back a little before letting her go. The girl stands there as the woman bends over onto the bed fully submitting. Well almost, “don’t just stand there will you come fuck me already.”

Somehow the blonde ends up being the one bossed around again so quickly she goes to position only for the woman to crawl further up on the bed. When Jinsoul reaches out her hand is slapped away with force. She furrows her brows at the hot and cold treatment she was receiving, “awe am I being bad well maybe you need to teach me a lesson.” Jinsoul doesn’t know what monster she’s just created but she doesn’t say anything when Sooyoung wiggles her ass in her view.

Suddenly a pillow hits her face when she stares too long. But how could she not stare when Sooyoung’s pussy was dripping right in front of her. She’s pushed down flatly onto the bed and Sooyoung crawls on top of her sinking herself down on the length, “if you’re not gonna do it I guess I’ll have to myself.” The blonde is in awe as the woman starts to ride her aggressively moaning with each roll of her hips. Her mouth is wide open and watering at her abs flexing with each grind just begging to be scratched on.

“Jinsoul touch me please.” Her gaze is pulled from the site of Sooyoung’s bucking her hips up to her pleading stare. It’s a bold difference from the dominating attitude just a few minutes ago. Unclenching her hands from the sheets she goes to spread her palms on Sooyoung’s body moaning with the woman every time she jerks her hips forward. The blonde soon after getting a feel of the toned body moves her hands to cup the woman’s ass cheeks that were still warm from the spanking earlier.

Sooyoung doubles over at the sensation and flops on top of Jinsoul going limp again. The girl grunts and keeps her hold on her ass but has to bring her hands to the woman’s hips since it was too much of a stretch to handle her ass as she rides, “why do you do that?” Jinsoul is almost angry at Sooyoung for going so hard and then rag dolling whenever Jinsoul starts to do something. The woman moans out the words squeaking when Jinsoul squeezes her hips, “Cause it feels so good.” She rolls her eyes at the response.

Jinsoul guesses she can give Sooyoung what she wants so maneuvering the woman around so that she’s not smothering her she starts to snap her hips up to pound into her. Sooyoung chokes out on a breath and buries her face into the blonde’s neck holding on tightly to the sheets beside her as Jinsoul wrecks her. Jinsoul grits her teeth as the woman arches into her touch and pants every time she thrusts upward drilling into her hole.

She quickens her pace when Sooyoung gasps out that she’s going to cum again so Jinsoul pushes her up and off of her body. Sooyoung is shaking a bit and there are tears rolling down her eyes. Jinsoul doesn’t want to see it though knowing the woman is loving every second of it. Grabbing onto her hips harshly gritting her teeth, she groans at Sooyoung to lift herself up. The woman does and braces herself on Jinsoul’s chest as the girl pulls her back down. The woman finally catches onto what the blonde wants and starts to bounce up and down once again but this time it even more pleasurable than the last.

Sooyoung cries out when the blonde slaps her ass every time she sinks back down. Jinsoul makes sure Sooyoung keeps bouncing while smacking her ass trying to make the experience for Sooyoung pleasurable as possible. The blonde at first thought she was going to get dominated after her first little stunt but now as she felt herself going crazy at how whiny and desperate the woman was being she wasn’t for sure if she would even give Sooyoung the chance. “Are you gonna make a mess for me?” Her words come out as a growl and Sooyoung opens her eyes to tell Jinsoul yes with them.

The blonde doesn’t know what’s come over her when she reels her head back and spits on Sooyoung’s face with no warning. Suddenly the woman locks up and shudders on top of her. Jinsoul blinks at herself not even believing she did that. Maybe it was because the way Sooyoung was bouncing on top of her making her body and tits jiggle as she did so or maybe it was the tiny whimpers coming from the woman’s mouth. Jinsoul wasn’t going to say anything though since her spitting made the woman cum and pretty hard at that. Jinsoul keeps rolling her hips up trying to keep a slow pace so that it doesn’t hurt Sooyoung as she cums.

Sooyoung, on the other hand, looked like she was stuck in a pre-sneeze as she clawed her blunt nails into Jinsoul’s flesh. Suddenly she opens her eyes wide open, “…fuck.” Jinsoul watched at the pre-sneeze look went into a painful one and into a pleasurable one. Sooyoung braces herself above Jinsoul her sweat dripping down onto the blonde as she comes. Her body spasming out as the blonde gazed at her with a toothy grin. Her ass is slapped again sending her into another shockwave of pleasure and she has to scrunch her eyes closed as the vicious knot in her stomach un-ravels.

“Yeah, that’s right baby.” Sooyoung wants to make a comment but the only thing that comes out is a high-pitched moan. Jinsoul reaches up to pull her further down so she could hold Sooyoung while she rides the rest of it out. She listens and waits for her breathing to return to normal before she pushes the woman off of her and onto her back. When she looks down she’s surprised to see the woman side-eyeing her, “what?”

Sooyoung shakes her head making Jinsoul even more confused especially when the woman gives her a shy smile. She flutters her eyes closed when her hair is tucked behind her ear with shaky fingers but she falls right into the trap when she feels feet beside her head. Snapping her eyes back open she glances down and the site makes her brain short circuit.

The woman below her had thrown her ankles around Jinsoul’s head and now was taking a single finger and swirling it around her clit while taking the other hand to play with her nipple piercing. Jinsoul couldn’t believe how wet she still was but how could she question Sooyoung’s endurance. It seemed to tenfold tonight especially since she was bottoming, “can you go deep?” Jinsoul doesn’t take her eyes off her core while she nods her head.

Sooyoung then moves both of her hands to the back of her knees and pulls up so that her thighs are folded against her body. The lump in Jinsoul’s throat is so large she has to swallow twice to get rid of it. Leaning back she starts to stretch her muscles back since this would probably exhaust her, that and doing it because it was making the woman below her laugh. After swinging her arms a few time Sooyoung leans up to cup her face giving her a long single kiss on her lips, “I love you so much.”

Jinsoul doesn’t think she’s ever smiled so big due to the words and she watches dreamily as her angel falls back down to sheets going back to position, “now make me cum.” The smile on her face drops as she rolls her eyes but not seriously at the bratty tone. Lining the strap up again she wastes no time in shoving it all the way in making the woman beneath her give her a low moan. Jinsoul knows that Sooyoung probably doesn’t like it slow but she wants to try anyway.

As she’s slowly pulling it all the way out and rolling her hips to bury it back inside Sooyoung asks her a question, “you like how flexible I am?” Jinsoul is focusing on her strokes making sure she’s dragging it until it hits her sweet spot, wherever it is. “Does it turn you on?” The blonde nods and continues to rotate her hips in slow motion. Her hands are on either side of Sooyoung’s head and the woman isn’t moving beneath her at all just letting her slowly pump into her.

When her shoulder is kneed by the leg below her she lets out a groan and finally tears her eyes from Sooyoung’s lower half. Sooyoung is giving her a mischievous look and her eyes are squinted with the way she’s smiling. Jinsoul watches with scrunched eyebrows as her arms receive an affectionate rubdown. Sooyoung takes her legs that’s not being held up anymore and wraps them around Jinsoul’s body pulling the girl down on top of her.

Sooyoung moves her hand behind her to hold herself up when she raises herself off the mattress while bringing the other one to hold the back of Jinsoul’s neck for support. The blonde is huffing and puffing especially with the legs squeezing her tight. Sooyoung leans up, even more, to speak right in her ear, “stay deep and fuck me hard.” Jinsoul can’t even say anything so she helps Sooyoung stay in her sitting position by putting a hand on her back.

The blonde scoots forward to thrust the strap back inside Sooyoung’s pussy. Jinsoul trembles when she feels the vibrations of Sooyoung’s moan right against her ear urging her to go straight to work. It’s a lot of effort to keep her hips rocking but the noises are keeping her adrenaline going giving her a surprising amount of energy. She keeps it deep inside just like Sooyoung asked while pumping just a few inches in and out at an intense pace.

She has her eyes closed solely focusing on her movements when Sooyoung moves back to lean her forehead on hers trying to kiss her in-between the moans that come when Jinsoul’s thrusts into her. Jinsoul’s breathing too hard to kiss Sooyoung back though so the woman goes to nibble on her skin. Jinsoul leans her head to the side so the lips on her jawline can suck harder. The blonde moans out this time when she feels the lips move down to her neck sucking on the skin there.

Her arm is starting to get tired from holding them up and her hips are aching from all the quick thrusts but she knows Sooyoung is close because the woman stopped giving her hickies and now is panting on her collar bone. “Fuck don’t stop.” She really doesn’t want to but her body is aching and the woman now has her teeth clamped down on her skin muffling the loud moans being pulled from her with every deep stroke. “No, no please!”

Jinsoul failed her in a way so she hopes she can make up for it. Pulling out she leans back onto her heels in a kneeling position. Sooyoung is whining from the lost feeling but soon she’s lifted from underneath her arms and back onto Jinsoul’s lap. It’s a frantic effort from the both of them to get it back in mostly since Sooyoung was close to coming and they both knew that and all Jinsoul wanted to do was please her lover.

Sooyoung sinks back down while throwing her arms around Jinsoul’s neck and shoulders letting her head fall down when the blonde wraps both her arms around her waist. Sooyoung starts to grind her hips in a rhythm while Jinsoul bounces them on the mattress. Sooyoung felt so small in her grip and she weighed like nothing as Jinsoul fucked her with short thrusts. They weren’t able to move a lot in this position but Sooyoung still seemed to enjoy it with the way she was screaming in Jinsoul’s ear.

With the teamwork the woman quickly finds her orgasm again going limp on the blonde. Jinsoul shushes her and rubs at her back as the woman makes funny noises, trembling on top of her. For some reason though even though Sooyoung was goofy when she came hard it was still the sexiest thing Jinsoul had ever seen.

After Sooyoung was done she carefully laid the woman back on the bed. Jinsoul smiled at how well she was doing since the woman was starting to hit exhaustion. She laid there taking heavy breaths with sweat clinging to her skin and Jinsoul can’t help herself when she leans down to start kissing over the woman’s tummy licking the beads of sweat off of her. The muscles twitching underneath her lips every time she nibbles a bit.

Soon Sooyoung’s tummy is beginning to be littered with bite marks and hickies as Jinsoul continues to have her fun. At the moment she’s sucking on a bit of side fat Sooyoung has, licking the mark after she’s done, is when the woman seems to wake up again. When her head is smacked she groans out ignoring it to kiss right below the woman’s belly button. “No breaks.” Jinsoul snorts against her skin and bites down hard making Sooyoung whimper out, “yes now shut up.”

“No…breaks.” Jinsoul laughs again and doesn’t give in to the woman’s command. When she’s kissing sloppily on her abs hands thread through her hair massaging her scalp. There was no better feeling than that and it was maybe Jinsoul’s favorite one besides the feeling she has when Sooyoung kisses her or gives her that one look. And actually, it’s the look she’s giving her right now, full of affection. Jinsoul sighs at the fingers ghosting past her scalp giving her the faintest touch. She giggles when she bites down on her skin since Sooyoung has a double chin right now due to the angle and Jinsoul doesn’t think she’s seen anything cuter. The blonde wants to make her laugh though so she places her lips on the salty skin and blows.

Sooyoung laughs but also tugs on her hair harshly, “ow fuck Sooyoung.”

“Then don’t do that weirdo that tickles.” She narrows her eyes at the giggling woman resting her chin on her belly to watch her as she goes into a fit of laughter not being able to stop from the first time. Jinsoul starts to laugh as well snuggling her cheek into the wobbly belly. After Sooyoung is done she wipes the stray tear from her eye and looks back down at the blonde only to start laughing again. Jinsoul is confused so she asks, “What is it?”

Sooyoung fans herself with her hand before answering, “You’re so sweaty right now and your hair kinda looks like a golden retriever.” Jinsoul instantly surges up and flips Sooyoung over, “okay breaks over get up.” Sooyoung lets out a long yes and gets up on her hands and knees waiting for Jinsoul to pound into her again.

She would never admit it anyone well besides to Jinsoul but she enjoyed bottoming, not as much as topping but she could see herself asking Jinsoul to do this for her whenever she felt needy or desperate enough. And tonight? She’s never been so desperate for someone’s touch and she was always needy for Jinsoul. The blonde was making her see the stars something that no one has ever came close to doing. Sooyoung considered herself an open-minded person with trying new things. But she had never thought of bottoming…and how good it felt.

So here she was with her ass poking up ready to get fucked but unfortunately, Jinsoul wasn’t moving anywhere close to her. “Sooyoung you’re arching the wrong way.” She furrows her brows a bit and turns to look at Jinsoul who is holding in her laugh. That’s when realizes she was arching like one of her cats and not like a whore. Rolling her eyes embarrassed she flips her back the other way. She sighs out biting her lip when the blonde starts to crawl towards her.

Jinsoul leans down to look at Sooyoung’s face and snorts at the woman patiently waiting, biting back a smile with her eyes closed ready for Jinsoul to touch her. So the blonde leans back up and pushes Sooyoung’s shoulders down so that they’re on the mattress, then she lines the strap back up and snaps her hips forward. Sooyoung grabs at the sheets as Jinsoul starts to pound into her. Jinsoul grabs onto flesh with her hands through one hand on Sooyoung’s hip with the other one keeps her chest planted to bed.

“Arch some more.” She obeys the blonde’s husky words and angles her back more and instantly it feels ten times better. Jinsoul moans at how hot it looks and starts to fuck her harder. She doesn’t know what sound to focus on more, the wetness of Sooyoung’s pussy every time she strokes into it, the now banging headboard, or the sound of their skin slapping together. Jinsoul chewed on her lips at the site of her thighs slamming into Sooyoung’s ass making it jiggle with each impact.

The squishing noises were getting louder the longer she pumped into Sooyoung. To add the effect of her snapping hips she places both hands on her hips to pull her back if Sooyoung tried to run away but the woman was taking the harsh treatment with. Jinsoul didn’t want to do long strokes since Sooyoung had said before that she wanted it deep, so the blonde would only pull it out halfway to thrust it back in. The movements had Sooyoung screaming now and hew arousal was dripping down her thigh.

Jinsoul was starting to get tired again though but she didn’t want to stop Sooyoung’s pleasure. She quickly comes up with something though that would be beneficial to both of them, “throw it back.” Sooyoung instantly knows what to do and gets on her elbows and rocks her body back and forth so she slides on and off of the strap. She’s almost embarrassed by the squelching sounds coming from her and also the whiny moans every time it was buried inside her. Jinsoul catches her breath watching Sooyoung bounce back onto her, she also decides to go stare at Sooyoung’s face, loving the pleasure etched on it.

When Sooyoung looks back up locking eyes with Jinsoul the blonde takes her hand and slaps the ass pushing into her. Jinsoul smiles watching Sooyoung’s face scrunch up and she gives her a wink as the woman continues to fuck herself on the strap. The clapping noise is soft now since the impact is not as powerful as when Jinsoul pounds into her so the blonde figures a few more seconds of deep breaths and she can go back to fucking Sooyoung’s pussy just the way she likes it.

Sooyoung screams when the blonde goes back to pounding her ten times harder. Her walls spasming every time it’s forced in with a harsh thrust. The headboard starts shaking again and the sound of the flesh almost sounds painful. But Sooyoung is loving it and bites down on the sheets to contain her screams as Jinsoul moans on top of her. She was starting to get close to another orgasm again since the blonde was going so deep it was hitting her g-spot. There are tears spilling out of her eyes at the pleasure so she only holds on for dear life.

Just when she was about to explode there’s a different banging on the wall. Both of them freeze and look towards the noise, “SHUT THE FUCK UP IT’S FOUR IN THE MORNING!” It’s Sooyoung’s neighbor and he sounds pissed, really pissed. But Jinsoul was still gonna make Sooyoung cum so she goes back to pounding at her pussy. “I’LL CALL THE GODDAMN LANDLORD!” Jinsoul curses under her breath and leans over to lay against Sooyoung who is still panting against the sheets.

“Baby you have to be quiet okay.” Sooyoung nods but Jinsoul knows she’s lying so she puts a hand over her mouth tightly and starts to quickly pump into her. Even though she misses the clapping noises of their skin she can focus on the wetness every time she fucks her deep bringing the arousal out with each stroke. Sooyoung moans against her mouth and breaths harshly through her nose as Jinsoul rolls her hips against her ass. The girl getting tired again, rests her elbows on Sooyoung’s back and pushes their bodies down so that they’re flushed together.

Sooyoung bites at the hand being held against her mouth since the feeling of Jinsoul’s body on top of her while she fucks her hard and deep is too much. Arching her ass up she grips at the sheets her legs starting to tremble from her overly sensitive body. Jinsoul takes her hand that’s not preoccupied and twists it into Sooyoung’s hair before tugging it back hard so she can speak to the woman, “you like that?” The woman can’t answer properly since her mouth is covered and her head is locked in place so she just pops her ass up further and moans out onto the skin.

There are tears now flowing down her cheeks as her other cheeks are demolished by Jinsoul’s hips. The girl tugs on her hair harder and the pounding becomes faster, “are you gonna cum for me?” Jinsoul sighs when Sooyoung screams against her hand so she rests her head on her back and keeps her hands in place as she fucks the soul out of Sooyoung. She’s going to keep going until she can’t anymore so she pounds out the rest of her energy right on Sooyoung’s ass.

Jinsoul is starting to breathe hard, she hasn’t gone this hard on something since the watermelon eating contest two years ago with Jiwoo. But with the hair in her hand and the drool starting to form on the other one she pulls it back. As soon as it’s off the muffled noises on it turn into full-blown screams and she lifts herself up so she starts pumping hard again making their skin slap together despite the neighbor's protests. She pulls on Sooyoung’s hair harder as she stops the thrusts and resorts to grinding into the woman ignoring the hand on the sheet tapping down, “are you done?” Sooyoung screams out a yes but Jinsoul doesn’t let up wanting to rip another orgasm from her.

Maybe this was revenge for all the things Sooyoung has done to her during sex or maybe she just liked fucking her that much. Jinsoul grinds her hips a little longer pushing the inches deep inside and rolling them against Sooyoung’s sweet-spot until she notices the woman’s legs shaking viciously. She’s exhausted and she knows the woman and her pussy below is too so she stops her stokes and pushes it in for a final time letting Sooyoung clench around the strap in peace. She pants on top of her wishing she could go for longer. If she could she would fuck Sooyoung all night long but it’s only been a few hours

“I bet it’s so tight.” Sooyoung just lays there jerking around as she moans finally riding the multiple orgasms that slammed into her out. Whenever Jinsoul said that she swears she felt another small one roll through her. Jinsoul is still pulling on the dark sweaty locks watching the body twitch underneath her. She’s starting to wish she would have used her fingers again so she can feel Sooyoung spasm around them. Jinsoul couldn’t get over the feeling of warm velvet snapping around her earlier. Especially all the wetness that spilled out afterward.

“Is it tight Sooyoung? That pussy.” The woman moans again and her legs thump against the mattress. “Yes, Jinsoul…but I can’t…I’m tapping out.” The blonde laughs and let’s go of her hair pulling the strap out in the process. They both moan for different reasons. Sooyoung moans from relief laying down smiling from the relaxed feeling washing over her and Jinsoul is shaking at all the cum on the strap and bed.

Quickly she takes the strap off to suck all of it off. She whimpers as she takes the other part out of her and brings the longer end to her mouth moaning at the taste on her tongue. It’s like the best Popsicle she’s ever had except it doesn’t last long as she licks the thing clean throwing it across the room once she’s done. To get more of the taste she bends down to lick it off the source. Sooyoung whines when Jinsoul’s tongue hits the sensitive area but Jinsoul just wants to clean her up.

The blonde pins her legs down licking up all the stickiness that was running down. After she’s sure she’s got every last drop she kisses up the trembling back and turns Sooyoung around. The woman is still panting but she’s got a big smile on her face. Jinsoul leans down to kiss her and it’s a sweet and passionate one as they both smile into it Sooyoung bringing the blonde down on top of her to cuddle. Jinsoul laughs on her lips.

“You wanna take a shower?” The woman shakes her head and wraps her limps around Jinsoul, “no you feel good like this.” Sooyoung used to hate the feeling of a sweaty body close to her. But right now Jinsoul wasn’t close enough. She wanted to melt into the blonde’s warmth and never be ripped away from it ever again. They cuddle for half an hour neither of them really tired from all the adrenaline and happiness coursing through their veins.

Jinsoul wants to cry at all the stupid jokes Sooyoung’s telling her especially the ones about the neighbor. She starts to regret her decision of pushing Sooyoung away and not staying to support her. But she thinks maybe that’s what she needed to do to get them here. Completely enamored with each other. Jinsoul is staring into soft eyes as a raspy voice tells her sweet things over and over again. She’s swiping all the baby hairs off the sweaty face as she thinks about how much she loves Sooyoung.

Sooyoung is rubbing circles in her back now puckering her lips up after every sentence since she can’t stand Jinsoul’s lips not being on hers for moments at a time. Sooyoung thinks of how she wants to be here forever frozen in Jinsoul’s gaze while the blonde holds onto her tightly. But their bubble is popped for a second time tonight when they hear scratching on the door. A noise that’s been going on for the past hour but neither of them had noticed…for certain reasons. Jinsoul doesn’t want to stop cuddling Sooyoung or stop receiving all this affection but the scratching is annoying.

“I can go get the cheesecake and then we can cuddle.” Sooyoung lets out a disappointed sigh but after all the exercise she’s pretty hungry. So she lets Jinsoul crawl off her already regretting her decision from the loss of warmth. She turns over on her tummy as she watches the blonde skitter across the floor opening the door to let the beasts in while darting into the kitchen to grab the cake. Sooyoung giggles as two of them sprint in, clearly play fighting while the other one waddles her way in and onto the bed.

Sooyoung instantly brings the cat into her hold and squeals a little on the inside when she hears the purr. “Hey, bossy…did you miss me?” The cat groans a bit and curls into her already going back to sleep. “I’m sorry, mommy was getting her guts rearranged.” She knows if Jinsoul was in here she would probably smack her from talking so dirty to the babies since she believed they could understand them but Sooyoung knew better.

Her heart picks its speed back up when Jinsoul returns with a plate full of cake, along with the one attached to her. Sooyoung rolls back over onto her back opening her arms up for the blonde inviting her to come close. Jinsoul is making her dinosaur noise as she waddles in similar to Evangelista and flops down on the bed. She squeaks when she receives a slap on her ass when she leans across Sooyoung to put the cake down on the other side of the bed. The blonde giggles and snuggles close to the woman ignoring the way her ass is being handled now with the hands kneading the flesh of her cheeks

“Hmm, I think I’m craving a different kind of cake now,” Jinsoul grumbles and smacks the hands away from her ass that was getting a little too frisky. She ignores the woman’s whines of protest and reaches over to grab a piece of cake shoving it in the gripping mouth to shut it up. The whines turn into moans as Jinsoul continues to feed her, the hungry mouth taking huge bites scarfing the whole thing down in seconds. When it’s all gone Jinsoul licks her fingers clean and goes to kiss the remaining pieces off Sooyoung’s mouth.

They proceed to eat five pieces of it and probably would have eaten more if Jinsoul would have brought it but she figures they could save some for tomorrow. All the sudden Sooyoung’s skin starts moving and Jinsoul looks down and screams when she notices the cat squished between them. The woman laughs as Jinsoul pushes it up and off of them and down to their feet. She wanted to snuggle with Sooyoung, not her nasty ass cat.

“Ah, Evangelista!” Jinsoul can’t believe it as Sooyoung pushes her off and goes to grab the cat again lifting it up in the air. Sooyoung sits up and brings the cat to her face pouting at the blonde who is already incredibly jealous. Jinsoul sits up as well, while Sooyoung rocks the cat in her arms. “I got her when she was just a kitten.” She furrows her brows at the woman, interested since she’s never actually talked about where she got the cat unlike the other two which she got from the shelter.

Sooyoung gives her a soft look before going back to the cat, “she’s actually my sister’s.”

“Sunmi? I thought she hated cats.” Sooyoung shakes her head and Jinsoul’s interest in the story grows stronger since Sooyoung would always dodge the topic of her other sister. Sooyoung would always talk happily about her when she did, but soon her mood would dampen as she went on and the topic would be dropped quickly. “She grew up with a Sphinx, mom got it for her when she was like six and she named it Donatella.”

Jinsoul lets herself crawl closer to Sooyoung leaning into her as she tells the story. Watching the peaceful cat in her arms. “She wanted So-Hee to grow up with a Sphinx too just like she did so she got it for her when she was one.”

The blonde notices how serious her tone has gotten and the blank stare on her face as she stared down at the cat, “but…her husband hates cats so she brought to me one night.” Jinsoul wanted to say something but she remembered what Sooyoung had asked, just support her unconditionally. So that’s what Jinsoul does wrapping her arms around the tiny frame that was trembling.

“I- she brought it and she was crying. I didn’t know why until I saw it’s broken legs.” Jinsoul blinks for a moment seeing the cat in a new light and how affectionate it really was. “So of course I took her in and I raised her the way Sulli would want her to be for So-Hee.” Her heart breaks at the words. Now knowing why she was so attached to the cat. It had a deeper meaning after all. Jinsoul noticed that Sooyoung always had a soft spot for Evangelista never scolding her like the other two.

“That was three years ago, it was the last time I’ve had an actual conversation with her.” The cat wakes up suddenly at the sound of the other two fighting getting up to go join in. Jinsoul feels her heart drop when Sooyoung stares at her hand where the cat was just curled up. She notices how they’re shaking so she takes them into her own. Bringing the woman closer to her she wraps her in her arms as close as she can and throws the cover over top of them.

Sooyoung is breathing hard on her chest and Jinsoul swears she can feel something wet against her skin, “I remember how happy she was when she told me and Sunmi she was pregnant.” Jinsoul wonders how exactly this topic was brought but she doesn’t need to ask questions she only needs to listen. She feels like this is something that’s been bottled in for a long time so the only thing she can do is let Sooyoung get it out. They lay there in silence for what seems like forever and Jinsoul patiently waits to see if the woman will continue.

“Her birthday was yesterday and she didn’t answer her calls.” The arms that were limp around her suddenly constrict her in a vice grip. It was like Sooyoung was afraid Jinsoul was going to leave her at any second so she wrapped around her tightly not letting the blonde have the opportunity. “I hate him Jinsoul.”

The blonde only holds her closer bringing Sooyoung’s face to her neck while safely grounding her with her body. She figures it’s her sister’s husband. The same one they met that one night. A night she could never forget since that was when she realized she would always be in love with Sooyoung. The blonde remembers how angry she was. How much tension there was between them after that until Jinsoul had stopped and stared into her eyes, “but she loves him.”

Just like she was right now. Though back then Sooyoung’s eyes were full of anger and fear. Right now they were full of something that made Jinsoul’s heart beat a little faster but at the same time was making it clench. She could see the devotion but also the sadness in them. Wiping the stray tears off of her cheek she leans down to kiss Sooyoung forehead. Jinsoul has never cared about someone like this besides her family. She would do anything to protect Sooyoung even if it ended up hurting her in the end.

The woman gives her soft look the tears still welling in her eyes from something she’s had bottled up for years. Sooyoung feels the relief in her chest along with the still lingering fear. But she can tell that Jinsoul’s not like them. The two people that’s hurt her and her family in the past. No Jinsoul is someone that’s helping her heal from all that. Someone who is real that has been honest to her from the beginning. Someone who she can trust. Someone who will love her no matter what…the way someone is supposed to be loved.

“Just like I love you.”


	13. The End

_She’s standing there staring at her feet planted on the carpet. The sound of her parents fighting had woke her up. At first she thought she was stuck in some nightmare…especially the past four months. She didn’t know what was happening. Her parents where perfect, they were so great to her and her sisters. She had only known love growing up. Affectionate love from her father’s hugs. Unconditional love for whenever she got in trouble at school. Tough love whenever her mother would make fun of her hip-hop outfits. There was another love but only between them. Or that’s what she thought._

_She thought they were in love._

_Curling her toes in the fringe of the carpet she cringes when she hears glass break. The tears are starting to form again but her sister from across the room is shushing her. It was Sulli and it was always Sulli there for her when they fought. Their protector was in college probably living it up party after party. Not even realizing her sisters where at home staying up all night for other reasons. She didn’t understand why her parents fought so much when they seemed happy when they were around them._

_So she cried in silence in her sister’s arms. Hoping that without any more tears to fall, happiness would come back._

_One night when Sulli was at a sleep over and she was all by herself letting her toes skid across the carpet while listening to the distant screaming she suddenly didn’t want to cry anymore. Standing up she sneaks her way into the hallway and down to the living room where the two booming voices where bouncing back and forth. She peaked around the wall and watched with fearful eyes as her drunken father yelled at her mother who was crying._

_The argument was jumbled and going nowhere until both of them seemed desperate and tired. Then it happened. Something that made her realize that love was probably not real. Since it didn’t even exist between her parents. The two most perfect people in the world._

_“I’ve never loved you.”_

_“It’s all a lie.”_

_“It’s all fake.”_

_From then on she listened carefully to the arguments. How her father had been seeing multiple women and even had a few more children. How her mother was suffering just for them. Her father telling her all these years how they haven’t been real for him. All the I love you’s and all the kisses…fake. Just a front just a show. She didn’t know if she wanted it to be a nightmare she could wake up from anymore. Maybe she wanted it to be real, but for it to be over._

_It felt wrong. How they stayed together despite the truth being so painful. She would watch as they would laugh at dinner and it seemed normal. She was the only one that knew though. Sunmi had no idea and Sulli only thought they were having trouble since they were poor despite their fathers booming watermelon business. She knew it was because he was taking care of multiple families. She had never noticed how much he was really gone. She then started to wonder if his parenting was fake._

_One night though when they were fighting and she was listening to every word her heart broke._

_“I love you in one way.”_

_“Those girls are everything to me.”_

_“Sooyoung, Sulli, Sunmi…they’re my whole world.”_

_“I love you for giving them to me.”_

_Her mother’s words is what broke her heart even more._

_“I know that but I love you. Not only because we have children but I fell for the person who I thought you were.”_

_Her sisters started to notice her change. How she once was a romantic wooing everybody in high school but in college how she seemed to be disgusted by the fact of being with someone. They noticed how she hated her girlfriend despite being with her. Sulli even yelled at her the same way their mother had yelled at their father. That’s when she realized she was starting to become her father. Faking a relationship just like he was and for what? Because she was supposed to she didn’t really know anymore. She had changed a second time with the help of her sisters knocking sense into her. Quite literally._

_With a broken nose she stared at her girlfriend as she asked her over and over again if she loved her. She had asked if she could move in but she knew she didn’t want that. She didn’t feel anything for the girl so why should she lead her on only to make her suffer in the end eventually. So she started being true to herself. And everyone noticed the change. How she went back to her old self. Almost._

_Pushing the memories back pushing every little insecurity deep down in some figurative hole, she started to believe in love again. Or at least that’s what she wanted to do._

_Even though she had in mind she would find love one day, year after year of bad dates and her getting annoyed at every potential romance. She started to give up slowly wondering if she was just not made for love after all. She wanted something real, she didn’t want to fake it like her father did. She never wanted something to be a lie. So when she didn’t feel that spark something she’s never really felt beyond a small crush it slowly got to her._

_Sex was never a problem for her though. It was the one thing she enjoyed about romance. Being a dominatrix only fueled her desires to find love but in the end year after year those desires faded out once again. Love wasn’t meant for her, she guesses or maybe she’s a late bloomer. Sunmi seemed to be the same as her. Never really finding anything more than a short fling but she didn’t have the desire to find it like she did._

_But their sister, Sulli, unlike them she was like their mother while they were like their father. She had fallen in love with a man and had a kid. A very beautiful kid at that. But she noticed how wrongly her sister was treated but she was blinded by love just like their mother. Stuck in endless lies and unfaithfulness and it made her angry so she tried to tell her to not make the same mistakes. Not to be trapped in the false I love you’s but she ended up driving them further apart. And now her sister was distant from her. The one person that had always been by her side._

_She was alone. Her mother was too sad when she visited and her father was the same but she was still bitter from the pain he had caused. With her sister and mother trapped and her other sister wound up in her own affairs it left her alone. Maybe that’s what age brought to you. Loneliness. And she couldn’t even bring herself to want a relationship since all the failures before had discouraged her. Maybe she was meant to be alone._

_But at least her independence would be real._

That was then and well now was different. Way different. Sooyoung stares at the sleeping form. She’s been staring at Jinsoul’s face for hours now feeling her heart beat speed up at the drool and small snores coming from the blonde. She had her arms tightly wrapped around the sleeping body. She’s never felt this way before. The moment Jinsoul got on her knees all that time ago she even knew then what it was like to have a burning desire for someone.

It was so real to her and it felt so good.

Snuggling closer she inspects every inch of the sleeping beauty not being able to stop the smile formingon her face. She loved Jinsoul so much and it hit her like a truck. She thought that love would creep up on her. Probably going out with someone and feeling that small spark and the fire slowly building. With Jinsoul though Sooyoung was instantly obsessed. She remembers sitting up in her bed all night after their second session and thinking about how pretty Jinsoul was. Chewing her nails from all the butterflies and burning in her chest.

Sooyoung remembers how scared her cats were when she kicked her feet in the air screaming in their faces the night after she went to dinner with Jinsoul and the blonde had confessed her feelings. She was so happy she even laughed in her face. Sooyoung remembers how light she felt after that night. On the way home she talked the taxi driver’s ear off and then proceeded to do the same to her cats. Jinsoul wasn’t a spark for her it was like being scorched with a flame thrower.

Every second spent with the blonde made the timer on her heart tick. And it was so close to exploding well really it felt like it already did months ago when Jinsoul first said those once meaningless words. But now every time Jinsoul said them Sooyoung thought she’d never come down from the cloud she was floating on. Sooyoung wasn’t gonna give her up no matter what. Call her crazy but she was in love and it was a real love. Though the fears had come too. It was her own fault really bringing her past into her relationship but she couldn’t help it. Her biggest fear was everything she’s built with Jinsoul being fake right after the fear of losing Jinsoul altogether. 

That’s when she started to realize she was more like her mother after all. Because she’s so blinded right now by all the affection Jinsoul gives her that if the blonde where to tell her it’s all been a lie Sooyoung would ask her what she could do to make it real. She would beg Jinsoul to stay. She tried so hard not to fall too deep for her but seemingly there were no brakes when it came to love.

Sooyoung started to not worry about all that now though. It’s been four months since they’ve officially been back together and now it was Jinsoul’s summer break. The blonde had been practically living with her since then. Jinsoul had most of her wardrobe and things here now and only would leave to spend time with her friends or to stay with her parents when they started to miss her. These months Sooyoung has never been happier and she knows the rest of her life will probably be like this.

With Jinsoul.

The blonde proved every day that what they had was real. And in no way she was faking it. Sooyoung got to wake up to her and go to sleep every night with her in her arms. She remembers when she told Jinsoul everything. Well almost everything but mostly about why she didn’t trust her how the blonde’s face fell in sadness but then Sooyoung had lifted it and smiled as she softly whispered the words to her. So that they would be the only ones to hear.

_“I trust you with everything in me. My heart is yours, I belong to you.”_

Sooyoung still couldn’t bring herself to tell Jinsoul her past though. She had only barely told Sulli and well she didn’t take it quite well or at least that’s what Sooyoung tells herself. She knows her sisters deserve to know the real reason why their parents got a divorce months ago but she couldn’t bring herself to voice it not even to the girl she’s in love with since they probably wouldn’t believe it. The person she trusts the most. It was too painful to remember and speak about and even Jinsoul knew it was off limits. Sulli and her parents were always off limits. Sooyoung tells herself one day they’ll all know but she didn’t feel like it would be soon. 

Wanting to get rid of the dark thought with better ones she leans forward and presses numerous kisses to the blonde’s face making the body stir in her arms. Living with Jinsoul really was a dream come true. “Stoph plewse.” Sooyoung giggles at the sleepy voice and presses one more fat kiss right on the chapped lips before getting up. Or at least attempting to, “no don’t leave I just woke up.” Sooyoung raises her brow at the blonde who hasn’t even opened her eyes yet, smacking her lips at the dryness in her mouth.

“Do you want breakfast or not?” Jinsoul opens one eye at that and the woman giggles at the scrunched up face. The pretty eyes close again and the next thing Jinsoul mumbles makes her whole body heat up, “can’t I just have you for breakfast.” Sooyoung thinks for a moment. They did bang last night but also it had been a week and a half which was a long break for them. She should be satisfied then again there’s something about Jinsoul that makes her go a little crazy. She’s so irresistible and addicting. Blinking she comes up with her decision and rolls over top the blonde.

The body trembles under her as she attacks Jinsoul’s mouth licking at her teeth and lips. She groans when she’s pushed off not wanting to be rejected, “I have morning breath.” Sooyoung rolls her eyes but smiles anyways with the way Jinsoul is looking at her. Jinsoul never said no to her but Sooyoung had learned when the blonde didn’t want to do something. She would always say some excuse and Sooyoung understood of course. Bringing her head down to the bare chest she listens to the heart beat slowly pound against her ear. She’s glad she doesn’t have work today since it’s going to be really hard to detach herself from Jinsoul.

Sooyoung whimpers a bit when she feels fingers run through her hair getting the knots out that formed from the sex and sleep. They stay like this forever with Sooyoung slowly falling back to sleep as Jinsoul wakes up. Just as she has all her limbs wrapped around the blonde dizzy from the warmness she almost is knocked out until the blonde speaks out into the comfortable silence, “If you let me brush my teeth I’ll eat you out.” Instantly awoken Sooyoung rolls over to let the blonde up already pulling the sheets down to prepare for her morning.

Walking into the kitchen after a fresh shower, well almost fresh since they ended up continuing their activities there, she hums out a song. Sooyoung knows her water bill will probably be high but she doesn’t mind since the sight of Jinsoul coming while water glistens on her skin is priceless. Greeting her cats by hugging them all three at once she sits them down and skips towards the counter. She didn’t have any batter so she guesses she’ll fry eggs and beans. 

Jinsoul comes thumping in later also greeting the cats even picking one up to bringing it over to where Sooyoung was cooking. She hears the purring and quickly turns around to scold the blonde, “ah Jinsoul you’re gonna get cat hair- oh never mind.” She turns back around to her eggs after noticing it’s Evangelista snuggled in Jinsoul’s arms. Giggling at her statement the blonde starts to sing to her as she cooks so she reacts by shaking her hips a bit making Jinsoul laugh, one of her favorite sounds in the world.

After breakfast Sooyoung convinces Jinsoul they should probably clean the place up since it was a disaster. A few hours later when Sooyoung is currently wiping down the counters she hears the dust devil going and the screaming of a cat. Turning around she watches Jinsoul chase Tubbie Wubbie across the living room with the machine going. Jinsoul is laughing like a maniac while the poor cat hisses in fear. Sooyoung puts down her rag down and stomps towards the blonde. Jinsoul notices the angry woman barreling towards her and drops the dust devil running away from the hands swiping at her, “ah Jung Jinsoul!” 

Sooyoung huffs out at the blonde running away from her by circling the couch. The cats watch as their mom chases around the crazy blonde lady around it moving their heads side to side to keep up. Soon Sooyoung is laughing and panting at the same time starting to enjoy the little game their playing. When Jinsoul is behind the couch taking a rest on the back of it while keeping an eye on Sooyoung for any sudden movements the woman knows this her chance.

Jinsoul’s quick but she’s quicker and she lunges forward to pull the blonde over the couch by her shirt. The blonde screams as she’s wrestled to the ground. Sooyoung still has to scrunch up at how loud Jinsoul was and has to dodge every swipe of fists coming near her body. She winces when she has Jinsoul pinned to the ground but the blonde somehow got a hold of her bun pulling down harshly. Clenching her teeth she reaches for Jinsoul’s wavy locks and pulls harder than the grip on her hair.

They both freeze when there’s a moan though. Sooyoung looks down to where Jinsoul is biting her lip so she tugs on her hair again getting the same reaction. She knows she’s addicted to Jinsoul and she knows she should probably not give into her urges but how can she resist when Jinsoul makes a sound like that. Hovering over the body she flops Jinsoul on her belly and lifts her ass making her back arch. Just as her breath is picking up she’s kicked in the stomach and Jinsoul takes the opportunity to escape. “Are you kidding? After you just did that to me in the shower? Sooyoung my vagina needs to rest…” 

The woman laughs and rubs at her assaulted tummy, “It has, we took a shower like hours ago.” Sooyoung leans back on her heels to stare at the blonde laying on the floor giving her an unamused look. Crawling forward she grabs the back of Jinsoul’s knees and pulls her underneath her. Smiling she keeps the laugh in that’s wanting to break out due to Jinsoul’s fearful stare. Leaning down to hover her lips over hers she whispers out deeply the way she knows Jinsoul likes it, “You don’t seem like you wanna rest.” Jinsoul usually gave into her so she waits as she focuses on the darkening eyes. Sooyoung knows she’s won when the blonde reaches up to kiss her.

Just when they’re getting back into the groove with her hand trailing underneath Jinsoul’s shirt tickling the smooth skin and Jinsoul’s whimpering in her mouth there’s a knock on the door. The blonde breaks the kiss and looks towards the noise and Sooyoung could care less continuing to kiss down the long neck, “ignore it.” There’s another knock and this time it’s much more aggressive. Biting down on Jinsoul’s collarbone she groans out on the skin lifting herself up to go tell the person on the other side to fuck off.

Stomping towards the door with anger filling her veins she whips the door open only to see her sister. “What the fuck are you doing her Sunmi I’m busy!” About to slam the door back in her sister’s face there’s another voice that speaks out a much softer one, “Ah Sooyoung don’t use that kind of language.” Freezing in her spot she watches as her other sister appears in the door frame with her signature smirk. Something she hasn’t seen in a long time.

Stepping aside she lets the both of them in. Sunmi struts in and makes her way to the left over breakfast while Sulli almost wisps her way in, her white dress flowing as she gracefully slides across the floor. Sooyoung gulps as she watches Sulli and Jinsoul have a stare down. The blonde freezes as she was just getting up from the floor and Sulli stands stiff as a board. Almost about to say something to just break the awkwardness her sister does first doubling over in laughter.

Jinsoul lets her eyes drift to the laughing woman to her lover who looks just as scared as her. There’s a hand that stretches out to her and when she takes it she’s pulled from the ground. Sooyoung watches the blush crawl on Jinsoul’s face as her sister cradles it moving it side to side. She jumps when her sister suddenly turns to her and zones in on the ring sitting prettily on her chest. Sulli strides towards her and picks it up to inspect it, “Are you the one that gave Sooyoungie this ring?”

The blonde’s eyes widen when Sulli turns with a wicked smile the ring still in her fingers. Sooyoung feels her heart beat pick up as Jinsoul nods. Sunmi has returned now with a plate full of food and snacks flopping down on the coach. “And why exactly did you? Give her this ring that is?” Sunmi laughs from the couch that makes it way to Sulli who is now laughing too making the couple in the room laugh awkwardly.

Sooyoung hasn’t seen her sister like this in forever. Well since Jae-Ho came into her life. “I gave it to her because we’re dating and we’re in love.” She blushes at Jinsoul’s sweet words wanting to suddenly kiss the blonde but her attention is pulled to her sister who turns to her smiling so widely her eyes were scrunching. Sooyoung gives her a funny look starting to notice how weird Sulli was being. Normally or well years ago Sulli was the strangest one out of the three but right now strange was an understatement. 

She raises one brow when her sister reaches up to pull on her ears something she did often when they were younger. “Sooyoungie in love?” Sulli whips around and stalks towards the blonde grabbing her face again in the process. “I think I am too…” Jinsoul blinks at the crazy woman in front of her. Did Sooyoung’s sister just say that she was in love with her? Suddenly she bursts out into laughter clinging the blonde in her arms yelling nonsense in Sooyoung’s direction. 

“It’s about time! I was starting to get worried!” Jinsoul almost is smiling as she’s shook around by the woman while Sooyoung gives them an unreadable look. But the shaking stops and Jinsoul’s face is only inches from the woman’s. This is when she notices how gorgeous she is well all of them. Jinsoul has only seen pictures of their parents but damn did they make three of the prettiest women in the entire world. “I don’t blame her…you’re so pretty like an angel I could almost kiss you.” 

Jinsoul didn’t realize how close Sulli was until she felt her breath on her lips and all the sudden she’s jerked back by strong arms. Sooyoung is fuming but still her eyes are soft as she watches as her sister twirls around the room. Jinsoul glances towards the couch at the abnormally quiet woman stuffing her face with food seemingly out of it. She realizes at the same time Sooyoung does and they share a look. “Although I have no idea how you fell for Sooyoung.” 

She ponders for a moment, “how so?”

Sulli twirls again while laughing and then claps her hands behind her back, “she’s annoying and mean and kinda a nerd.” The blonde laughs at the statement and receives a glare from Sooyoung so she shuts up real quick.

Jinsoul tears her gaze from Sooyoung and watches as Sulli almost trips over the coffee table. She points at Sunmi who is now leaning back in the couch like she was melting but her eyes where wide open and shaking, “Sunmi the cunt.” She points at herself while flopping down on the couch, “I’m the bitch.” Then she points at Sooyoung giving her a toothy grin, “the asshole.” Jinsoul knew Sooyoung could be…difficult but that didn’t mean she was an ass. She was just a little too sarcastic for her own good and Jinsoul didn’t mind it she loved it actually.

“Sunmi.”

Everyone pauses to look at the deep voice and Jinsoul shudders at how tense Sooyoung’s face is, “what the fuck did you do?”

Sooyoung is about to kill her sister and she can’t believe she couldn’t tell before but they were definitely on something. She was being too quiet and Sulli was being weirder than she usually was. Sunmi shakes for a moment, “molly.” Sooyoung lets her jaw drop, “also lean so it cancels out like pemdas.” Her first thought was how they got that and the second was why. But she was more worried why, “Sulli needs a break.” Her question is answered a question she didn’t even ask.

“In a few weeks mom is taking us on vacation and she wants you and Jinsoul to come.” Sunmi then smiles finally and even though Sooyoung can feel a little bit of excitement of a family vacation with Jinsoul she still sees red since both of her sisters were on her couch probably out of their minds. Jinsoul stands awkwardly as her girlfriend gripes at her older sister and the other one is vibrating in the seat and laughing.

The yelling continues and Jinsoul watches the middle of the bunch stand up and skip towards the kitchen. The blonde pads towards the woman as she turns the oven on. She wants to ask what exactly she’s doing but instead she stands there unsure of what to do. Jinsoul’s never met Sulli despite her and Sooyoung being together for around nine months. She and Sooyoung’s parents were off limits. Jinsoul has to act though when she makes eye contact with Evangelista who is now being held up by a manically laughing Sulli.

“Angel do you like your chicken rare or well done?” Sooyoung finally takes her attention off her oldest sister which had the same brain capacity as a wall at this moment and to her other sister whose brain was working a little too hard. Flying over the couch and around the dining table she snatches Evangelista out of Sulli’s hands and holds her close. Her sister is laughing at the whole situation and Jinsoul looks worried.

_How embarrassing._

All the sudden the cat meows and Sulli snaps out of the high giving the cat a curious look. “Donatella?” Sooyoung stops breathing for a moment as she watches tears form in her sister’s eyes. “Um no it’s Evangelista.” She doesn’t pull her eyes off Sulli at Jinsoul’s voice, “is that?” Sooyoung knows what her sister is asking and she’s shocked at the sudden sobriety. “yes she’s So-Hee’s” Sulli nods and reaches out to hold on to something since her knees started wobbling.

Sooyoung has never told her why she kept her never the less raised her but what time is good enough then now. “I kept her for So-Hee for whenever she would want to come over and play.” Sulli giggles and pets the cat’s head the atmosphere shifting into something tense something that no one understands except the one on the couch still munching on food watching the whole exchange. “I’m a bad sister am I not? For pushing everyone away.” 

No of course she wasn’t. She done the same thing their mother did and Sooyoung almost did it to Jinsoul. But Jinsoul was different. She was nothing like them.

The woman with the cat still in her hands recalls New years and how big of a fight it was to get So-Hee. It was her niece after all but Jae-Ho despised her and Sunmi but the latter stopped trying a while ago. With the family thing that is. Sooyoung didn’t think Sulli was a bad sister for cutting ties with them but more worried about her. She had always worried about her. She forgets Jinsoul is there and realizes that the blonde is probably listening closely to all of this despite Sooyoung not wanting her to know. 

Sulli breaks the tension by laughing loudly while slapping Jinsoul on the shoulder. “Ah that was getting a little too dramatic wasn’t it?” 

They stare at Sulli who seems to be losing it, “awe we’re a broken family so sad!” Sulli’s laughing but no one else is. Sooyoung has never felt this horrible. “Who did it you think Sooyoung?” She clenches her jaw at the mocking tone, why was Sulli doing this right now in front of the one person Sooyoung never wanted to look weak in front of. “Was it dad? Or was it mom?” 

Tears start to form in both of their eyes and Jinsoul notices reaching for her but Sooyoung pulls away. She doesn’t need the support right now. “Was it me for letting that son of bitch get me pregnant and control me these past five years?” Sooyoung shook her head. Of course it wasn’t Sulli that ruined the family. “Maybe Sunmi? Since the only thing she wants is money and pussy.” Sulli steps forward and takes the cat out of her hands petting it while she giggles.

Her sister looks back up and Sooyoung can see the resentment in her eyes. And she knows why. “Or was it you Sooyoung, making up all those lies?” Jinsoul is staring at her but she doesn’t dare to look. She did lie, about never telling anyone about what their dad did to their mother, she told Sulli. The night that she gave birth to So-Hee. Sooyoung tried to convince her, to not make the same mistakes mom did. To let go of Jae-Ho who she could already tell was a bad man.

But Sulli didn’t believe her since she was blinded by love, and then their mother called telling Sulli she was lying and everything was fine between her and their father. So everyone looked down on Sooyoung for making it all up. The fact that their father never loved their mother and having multiple families. Apparently it was all made up in Sooyoung’s head, but she knew she wasn’t crazy. That was one of the reasons she didn’t tell Jinsoul, she thought she wouldn’t believe it.

It was another thing Sooyoung buried, was the truth and she thought it would be never dug up again. But here it was being ripped up to the surface on display for everyone to see. She wasn’t ready to go through this again. Her mother became sadder, her sister became more distant, and she became more alone. Sunmi was by her side then only because she was a therapist and she wanted to help Sooyoung in a professional way, not a sisterly way. So Sooyoung did the same as Sulli did and she pushed everyone away. 

She’d go to her weekend visits with her parents although it was awkward, she would get to watch So-Hee once in a blue moon and it was terrible. Slowly though it got better. Everyone started to forget what had happened. Until now, and Sulli seemed to remember it vividly. Her sister gives her a small smile, “you know Jinsoul she’s a liar, it’s the reason our parents are not together anymore.” Sooyoung actually starts to cry, “She made some stuff up about our dad. Like how he wasn’t trustworthy and he wasn’t real. How he had being lying our whole lives.”

Sooyoung lets her head fall down with the tears falling down her face. She doesn’t notice that Sulli is crying now too, “I heard she did the same thing to you? Called you a liar? That’s what Sunmi said. It must hurt don’t it, for the person you’re in love with to not believe you.” Sooyoung wishes this was a nightmare but it wasn’t. It was real and it hurt. For Jinsoul to find out her insecurities like this. But the worst thing was the heavy lump in her chest. 

What if this scared Jinsoul away? What if the blonde was overwhelmed with all this and realized she was too difficult to love? This is why she wanted to keep her mouth shut. What if Jinsoul never believed her especially after this, if she didn’t want to support her anymore? If she didn’t want to love her anymore. Because that’s what it felt like when she pushed everyone away when they didn’t believe her. Like they didn’t love her anymore. 

“Get out.” Sooyoung doesn’t realize how hard she’s breathing until she’s broken from all the messy thoughts. The ones that didn’t make sense. It was Jinsoul’s voice that brings her back to reality. “I’m sorry we met like this but I want you to leave.” Sooyoung raises her head back up to look at the blonde and to say the least she’s shocked at how angry Jinsoul is. Sunmi is fumbling across the floor trying to make it to the pair before one of them does something stupid. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t-.” Sunmi spoke up this time clearly baffled at the outcome of this calm evening, “Sunmi get your sister and go.” The older woman seems scared from the blondes tone and nods her head grabbing Sulli who is laughing her head off, too out of it to understand how serious the situation is. Sooyoung tries to calm her breathing but it doesn’t work and she watches her sisters disappear out the doors. She doesn’t understand how they got like this. When they fought it was fun, this however was just painful though.

Today was supposed to be an off day with Jinsoul. Happy and carefree just like the blonde was. But then her sister came and reminded her of the darkness that was beginning to fade due to Jinsoul’s brightness. Right now it didn’t even dull no matter how warm Jinsoul’s touch was, “don’t.” Her voice is ragged and she stares at the shaking hand that’s reaching out for her. It doesn’t listen though and grabs her wrist tugging her into a tight embrace.

She can’t help but sob into Jinsoul’s chest the soft murmurs anchoring her back down. And after several minutes of crying her knees go weak and Jinsoul has to hold her bringing her to the kitchen floor. She’s half on top of the blonde with her legs off to the side as all the tears are brought out. Ones that’s been bottled for years. Once the cries change into whimpers she starts to be interrogated, of course she doesn’t dodged the questions since she’s vulnerable. “Tell me…everything.” Sooyoung wants to tell her but she remembers the last time she opened her mouth and the outcome it brought. She wouldn’t be here if she had kept it shut. 

“I…I don’t think I can.” Jinsoul pulls her face away but Sooyoung doesn’t want the warmth gone so she whines and shoves her face back to the girl’s body right in the crook in of her neck. It repeats in her head like a record player that she doesn’t want to tell Jinsoul but at the same time she wants Jinsoul to know. She needs to know so she comes up with her decision. It’s a while before Sooyoung speaks again after she’s gained the courage and all the tears have dried from her face and Jinsoul’s skin, “Okay I’ll tell you everything.” 

“Promise?” Of course she promises and then she’s pulled back into the bedroom and sat on the comfy mattress. All the crying and stress has made her sleepy but she knows she’ll have to explain to Jinsoul what exactly just went down. Despite her fears. It’s the only way to do this, the same way she did it before, diving head first leaving no details out. Jinsoul pulls the blinds open so the sun spills in, giving the room a brighter atmosphere than before. 

The blonde slowly makes her way back over to her and sits across from her where she’s got her knees pulled to her chest. Jinsoul keeps her distance giving her the space she wants. The space she needs to come out with the truth. The truth of her past. So she retells it, word from word, the same damn nightmare that’s been following her for years now. And Jinsoul listens not budging once keeping her pretty eyes which were now tearful. 

Sooyoung, everyday was surprised by Jinsoul, while Sulli rolled her eyes and scoffed at the story, the blonde did nothing but listen. She didn’t know how much she needed that until now. Jinsoul eyes never wavered from hers, showed no signs of hesitation, no signs of skepticism. It’s silent for several moments until the blonde speaks up, her voice void of any emotion, “why didn’t you tell me?” 

She shrugs, “I didn’t think you would believe me. I thought you wouldn’t trust me like they did.” Jinsoul scoots closer to her and it makes her nervous for some reason. Maybe it was because she was still sensitive from earlier. “I am not them Sooyoung.” She lets her head fall. Sooyoung felt stupid from all this. So defeated from all the trouble she’s gone through.

Her head is lifted back up and she stares into Jinsoul’s eyes. They’re sparkling from the sunlight spilling through the window. She feels her heart stop but race at the same time. “Of course they’re not going to believe you because the truth probably did break your family apart.” Sooyoung grimaces at her words but her chin is kept in place so she can’t hunker down. “But it’s better than suffering, sometimes people don’t believe what’s true, simply because they don’t want it to be.” 

It dawns on Sooyoung, how right Jinsoul is. Maybe Sulli didn’t believe her since she didn’t like the fact she was sharing her dad with other people “And of course I believe you, because now I understand everything, it makes so much sense actually.” She furrows her brows at Jinsoul who is now smiling. “How you didn’t trust me, why you didn’t think I loved you, the reason you pushed me away?” Her forehead is flicked and Jinsoul steals a kiss while she’s distracted.

“I love you Sooyoung and you’ve never given me a reason to not believe you. You’ve never lied to me and I trust that you won’t. I want you to feel the same.” Sooyoung has never thought of it this way. She set Jinsoul up for failure to begin with. Jinsoul has never wronged her in anyway so why she should compare her to the ones whose wronged her and her sisters. Sooyoung believes the blonde would never hurt her and she was silly to think she would. Jinsoul has always been true to her and has stayed by her side not swaying one bit and Sooyoung has never been so thankful for someone in her life. She wonders what exactly she did for her to have Jinsoul all to herself.

In this moment it feels like the cloud of darkness that’s always followed has finally went away, in a form of a warm light protecting her. That warm light was the girl giving her sad eyes apologizing for all the trauma she’s went through. The girl she was madly in love with who had made her discover that life wasn’t as difficult as she made it out to be. Sooyoung would love her differently from now on. She didn’t expect nothing from Jinsoul, nothing except love, affection and her support. 

Life had become a lot better for Sooyoung with the introduction of Jinsoul and now she was finally starting to get the push to move on from her past. With the promise of a future filled with love. No longer would her dreams be dark. They would be dreams of the evening sun. The warm and faded kind of light that gave her a sense of peace. 

Things were so simple now. 

And they would only get easier from now on. 

…

“Ayy Sooyoung that’s too deep!” Jinsoul turns to the older woman squinting from the sun piercing her eyes. She watches as the woman sips on a fruity drink waving at her daughter. Jinsoul chuckles and turns her gaze back to the ocean where Sooyoung was screaming back. “It only comes up to my knees we’re fine!” Her lover was out in the water with her niece splashing and playing around and Jinsoul was sunbathing with the one and only Miss Ha.

At first she was intimidated by Sooyoung’s mother but the older woman took an instant liking to her talking her head off the whole time and thanking her for taking so much care of her daughter. Even though Sooyoung’s sisters were here with their respective partners, Jae-Ho and Chung-ha, it had only been the four of them usually. Miss ha, Sooyoung, So-Hee and her, mostly spending their time on the beach or going out to eat. 

Jinsoul has learned a lot about Sooyoung through embarrassing stories and inside jokes she was thankfully let into. It was a fun vacation, but she only wishes Sooyoung could spend it with the rest of her family. Her sisters who seemed to be off on their own. While Sulli stayed at the tiki bar when her husband was god who knows where and Sunmi was constantly out with Chung-ha doing things the girl wanted to do. 

But at least Sooyoung was spending time with her niece which Jinsoul wanted to admit was probably the cutest thing she had ever seen. Jinsoul secretly talked with Sooyoung’s mother about it. How she wanted kids and knowing that Sooyoung would be the best mom seeing how she treated her niece. It made her heart soar. Jinsoul had spent most of her beach time laying in the sun but also staring at Sooyoung. Since well…for obvious reasons. The tight red two piece made her look skin darker and only with a week being here she was glowing like some goddess. Jinsoul hasn’t had time to really appreciate the sun kissed body yet but she would make sure tonight when they finally didn’t have anything planned. 

Jinsoul is knocked out of her trance though when Misses Ha speaks up again, “Sooyoung don’t dunk her in the water like that!” The blonde giggles at Sooyoung pushing the little girl over making her fall into the water head first but the woman didn’t listen to the warning only to continue to harass her niece who seemed to like it by the way she was laughing with water coming out of her nose. Jinsoul jumps when the older woman speaks to her, “Maybe she’ll listen to you can you please tell her to not drown my granddaughter.” 

The blonde smiles at the woman, “sure misses ha.” Jinsoul is waved off though and Sooyoung’s mom takes her aviators off but her face is still shaded by the sun hat. “Please call me Dasom you make me feel old.” Jinsoul nods and smiles before yelling at Sooyoung to stop with the play fighting and of course the woman listens to her, resorting only to splashing the kid. After making sure Sooyoung doesn’t do anything else she turns back to Dasom. Jinsoul knows exactly where Sooyoung got her good looks from since the woman beside her was gorgeous.

Sooyoung looked barely pass twenty and her mother didn’t look half as old as she really was. Her skin was void of any wrinkles and her skin was just as tan as Sooyoung’s. Dasom looked like an up-tight woman as well but she actually was a pretty laid back woman. Jinsoul was shocked at all the dirty jokes and curses sent her way in the sweet tone. Dasom also was very open minded especially when it came to Jinsoul being Sooyoung’s girlfriend. She can remember the first thing the woman said to her, “ _oh thank god you and Sunmi have taste she’s gorgeous unlike that ugly ass snitch your sister married.”_

It seemed as if no one liked Sulli’s husband, Jinsoul included. There was just something up with the guy. He was a creep and the biggest asshole Jinsoul’s ever met. Thank god he went off someplace else while Jinsoul got to enjoy the relaxing company of her girlfriend and her mother and niece. Soon as she starts missing Sooyoung’s warmth the woman starts to make her way back up to the umbrella with So-Hee in her arms. Jinsoul was leaned back on her hands on a towel while Dasom was on a beach chair under the umbrella. 

“Hey child of mine!” Sooyoung gives a quick nod to her mother and drops the little one and there’s not a second passes until she starts playing in the sand while Sooyoung makes her way in-between Jinsoul’s legs planting a soft kiss on her lips before turning around to lean back on Jinsoul’s front. The blonde giggles finally happy that Sooyoung is back placing her chin on top of the wet head while the body leaning on hers goes completely limp. Jinsoul was scared of being affectionate around Dasom at first but when the woman would smile widely and take pictures whenever they were caught being close she became comfortable, and very at that. 

“Soo baby you’ve gained some weight it’s about time!” The woman is patting on the arms that’s sprawled over Jinsoul’s thigh laying on top of the sand. Jinsoul feels the vibrations of the groan that Sooyoung lets out and giggles at the annoyed voice, “Thanks for calling me fat ma.” Dasom laughs heartily slapping her knee in the process, “no I’m not saying that I mean you’re filling out where you need it. Them thighs and ass needed some meat so I’m glad that Jinsoul’s feeding you.”

It was true, maybe a little too true. Jinsoul would often make sweets and fried foods for Sooyoung forcing the woman to eat them even when she didn’t want to. All she had to do is pout and curl her eyebrows saying the words _but I made it for you_ and Sooyoung would eat the entire thing making her belly poke out, that Jinsoul would rub affectionately and coo at the miserable face whenever they laid on the couch afterwards. “You look good Soo baby I swear.” The woman gives a lazy thumbs up to her mom not really paying attention to the woman since she’s so tired from all the playing. So Dasom turns to Jinsoul instead, “I was so worried Sooyoung wouldn’t have curves like me but maybe a little aging and a whole lot of loving is getting to her.” 

Jinsoul blushes as her lover groans as she picks up some sand to toss at her mom. “Seriously Jinsoul you should have seen her when she was younger, no ass what so ever looked like a damn bean pole walking around.” She can’t help but snort as Sooyoung gets more annoyed whining for her mother to please shut up. The woman chuckles though and goes back to watch her granddaughter and to stop embarrassing her youngest. 

The blonde is at peace really. With the sound of the ocean and the sun hitting her skin while her lover was right against her made her the happiest girl alive. It’s silent for a while and even So-Hee is falling asleep underneath the umbrella, nestled into Sooyoung’s arm and against Jinsoul’s thigh. She doesn’t think it could get better than this until Sooyoung ruins the silence, “I think there’s sand in my ass.” The blonde keeps her eyes close ignoring the comment and the silence continues.

Until her mother speaks out that embarrasses them both, “let Jinsoul get it out I’m sure she knows her way around.” Sooyoung throws a hand over her face and Jinsoul turns to make sure the deep blush isn’t seen but the woman continues to drill them, “okay don’t act shy now. I know y’all have banged you are two grown ass women who are obviously in love.” Sooyoung raises up to cover So-Hee’s ears who looked a little curious about grandma’s words. 

Instead the woman seems to notice the sleepiness in the girl’s eyes and stands up to pick her up from Sooyoung’s grip winking at the two still on the ground looking at her expectantly, “I’m gonna go feed this baby and she needs a nap…don’t have too much fun.” Sooyoung rolls her eyes and throws the bottle of sunscreen at the woman who laughs in return. They both watch as the woman disappears. Thankfully this was a pretty private beach since no one was here at the moment. 

Jinsoul smiles finally having alone time with Sooyoung is just what she wanted. Reaching forward she wraps her arms around the warm torso pressing her lips on Sooyoung’s exposed ear. The woman moves the umbrella around so that they’re hidden from the resort and the sun is off of them. Jinsoul rocks them side to side finally cooling down from being out in the sun for so long. Licking off the salt of the ear she whispers something out that she hasn’t said since this morning when they we’re getting ready for the beach, “I love you Sooyoung.” 

Sooyoung giggles and pats on the hands that’s now groping her sides, “I love you weirdo.” Jinsoul ignores the insult and keeps feeling of the soft flesh on Sooyoung’s sides, “your mom was right you know.” Sooyoung turns her head a bit so now that they’re face to face. Her tummy quickly knots up once she notices how dark Jinsoul’s eyes are, “yeah?” Jinsoul bites her lip and it instantly turns her on. It was crazy how much of affect the blonde had on her, how quickly the mood could change. 

“You look so damn good.” She doesn’t notice how close Jinsoul’s hand is to her core until there’s soft circles rubbed right beside it, onto her inner thigh. Sooyoung can’t take it any longer and slams her lips on Jinsoul’s letting the blonde take control of the kiss. Moaning when she feels Jinsoul’s tongue against hers she guides the hand to where she needs it. She tries to keep up with the aggressive kisses but the fingers pressing tightly into her sensitive area is making it difficult. Just as she was about to shove the hand in her bikini bottoms and resort to moaning Jinsoul’s name the blonde pulls away. Sooyoung huffs out air when fingers are no longer bringing her pleasure and soft lips are no longer on hers.

Surging back forward while bringing the hand back down to the wetness she whines even more when Jinsoul tells her to stop. She finally opens her eyes from the daze to no longer hooded eyes but rather wide and a bit angry. Turning her gaze in the direction of the blondes she also becomes angry when she sees an old man in a speedo setting up his beach gear. She’s too far now so she takes the chair her mother left and folds it, placing it sideways so the old man’s view would be blocked. 

Turning back to blonde she whispers desperately, somethings she does a lot nowadays, “please when has a little company ever stopped you.” Jinsoul’s eyes get heavy again from her voice and Sooyoung knows she’s yet again convinced the blonde. When has she ever failed, even in the most public spots like that one time in the movies where they were kicked out after Jinsoul was too loud. Sooyoung grinds her teeth and sighs out when the hand dives straight back into her bottoms and Jinsoul has her ear trapped in her mouth. It won’t take too long, it never takes Jinsoul too long especially how good she is with her fingers. 

Fifteen minutes and two toe curling orgasms later Sooyoung pants after Jinsoul removes her hand from her mouth. Sooyoung is dizzy from the pleasure and at one point her eyes were rolling to the back of her head from how hard Jinsoul was rubbing at her spot. The blonde only chuckles at her exhaustion and pulls her fingers out to lick them clean. Sooyoung is a little ashamed at how easily Jinsoul can unravel her, but at the same time she’s thankfully she’s found such a perfect lover. 

Patting on the blonde’s leg she giggles out when she receives so sloppy kisses on the side of face. “Hehe wow thank you babey.” Jinsoul smacks her tummy and peaks over the chair whispering that the old man is asleep now. Getting up from the warm embrace she stands up almost falling down from her weak knees but Jinsoul keeps her up by grabbing onto her legs. Jinsoul is hoisted up as well with a goofy grin plastered on her face so Sooyoung pinches her cheek to make it even wider, “you look high Jinsoul.”

The blonde giggles and reaches behind the woman to pat on her ass, “yeah high on you…” Sooyoung lets her smile fall as Jinsoul laughs at her own terrible joke but continues to open palm her ass cheeks. She stands there blinking at the girl wondering when the groping will stop. “Man it even jiggles.” Sooyoung’s interest is piqued by this and wraps her arms around Jinsoul’s shoulders tilting her head to see if what she said is true. She feels her ego boost a little bit when every time Jinsoul taps her cheek there’s a little after shake. Maybe they would have to test the full ability out tonight.

It has been a really long time since she’s let the blonde top and well this was a special occasion. But right now there was something else on her mind. Turning back to Jinsoul she widely smiles before pushing her off, “whoever is the last one in the water is a rotten egg!” Sooyoung doesn’t really give Jinsoul a chance breaking out into a full on sprint in the sand. When her feet touch the water she screams in happiness and turns to see where Jinsoul is and instead screams in horror when the blonde’s face is down in the sand.

Sooyoung sprints back and gasps when the blonde gets up already crying from the sand burn. “No baby what happened!?” Jinsoul mumbles out something so Sooyoung kneels down and picks her up bridal style. “I-I tripped.” The blonde clings to her neck rubbing the sand off her face still blubbering. Sooyoung pouts at her not liking whenever Jinsoul’s clumsiness comes out because it usually resorted to her crying. 

Determined to make her smile again she brings them to the water where the waves are pushing again the sand and dips Jinsoul down whenever one is big enough. The blonde is soon laughing as the water splashes up on them. Her laughter is contagious since Sooyoung can’t help but laugh with her. Sooyoung’s smile stretches so wide it hurts as she focuses on the blonde’s happiness. 

Yeah this was all she’s ever needed.

Jinsoul in her arms. 

Smiling brighter than the sun.

…

“ _Fuck Jinsoul don’t stop_.” Later that evening when everyone else was out Sooyoung took to having her own fun trembling on top of Jinsoul with the blonde’s fingers pumping in and out of her like her life depended on it. The sun was still up spilling the room in an orange haze and Sooyoung was so close to falling apart and melting into all the warmth surrounding her. Moaning against Jinsoul’s ear she screams when the girl hits the right spot for the fourth time that day. She’d never get tired of this. 

Pulling back she looks into the pitch black eyes as she starts to ride craving the friction her lower half is throbbing for. When a palm comes in contact with her clit she falls forward but Jinsoul’s there to catch her, putting their foreheads together. Sooyoung is so close so she continues to grind her hips in the rhythm of Jinsoul’s thrusts, “ _So tight_.” She smirks at the words that’s whined out. She knew how much she could drive Jinsoul crazy. It set her whole body on fire.

“ _Do I feel good? You like how wet I am for you?”_ The blonde nods and quickens her pace and Sooyoung has to hold on tight to her shoulders. They’re both moaning now. Jinsoul is from tightness on her fingers and Sooyoung is from the building orgasm. When she feels the coil snap she kisses Jinsoul hard connecting their lips desperately to cover up her screams. Biting down on a plump bottom lip she shakes on top of her riding out her orgasm.

After several long minutes of intense pleasure and mind numbing kisses she’s finally finished with coming flopping over onto the side of the extra comfy bed. Smiling she laughs when there’s feather light kisses on her tummy and leans up a little. Holding one eye open she checks Jinsoul out who is smirking as she licks the sweat off her abs. Twisting the blonde’s locks in her fingers she sighs out with satisfaction and starts to massage the soft scalp. “I wish everyday was like today.” Jinsoul nibbles on the skin next to her belly button before resting her chin on top of it.

“Me too…I’m sorry we didn’t get to go on that cruise.” Sooyoung had forgotten about it. They were supposed to go on a cruise for Jinsoul’s spring break but the girl ended up getting snatch up by her friends for a girl’s trip. Sooyoung didn’t mind though since the tickets sold pretty well and it helped her buy Jinsoul a little surprise. Something that she’s been hiding in the butterscotch candy bowl since the blonde never dared to go near there. “How about this…we stay here for another week just the two of us?” 

Jinsoul perks up at that and crawls on top of her and she can’t help but purr when she feels the wetness on her skin. The blonde is smiling and pulls her up and into a slow loving kiss starting to sing a small tune as cradles Sooyoung’s head to her chest. The woman listens to the steady heartbeat and the heavenly voice lullabying her to sleep. Singing along she wraps her arms around Jinsoul to snuggle her even closer. If she could stay like this forever, she would until she couldn’t anymore. “Please Sooyoung I would love that.” She lets her lips part for a wide smile as she nods against the blonde’s tan chest. Jinsoul didn’t have to say please. She would never say no to anything that Jinsoul asked for.

_Just the two of us, building castles in the sky._

Chung-ha is standing outside the hotel room wondering if she should knock now. When she came to this room there was a lot of loud moaning and she didn’t want to interrupt anything but she was starting to get scared. So she raises her fist and hesitantly knocks. At first there’s some stumbling on the other side and some yelling. Then it’s silent until the door slings open and two gorgeous women are standing on the other side. Both in short silky robes. If Chung-Ha wasn’t in love with Sunmi she would definitely try to squeeze her way in with these two.

But as the vacation went on she released that probably not even an eighteen wheeler with a gas tank on fire could break these two apart. Staring at her lover’s sister who was sweaty and the robe was sitting loosely on her skin she couldn’t help but focus on the tiny droplet on her collar bone. Her staring is noticed though by the blonde who steps forward crossing her arms while she covers Sooyoung with her body. She gulps down the nerves and locks eyes with scary ones. 

“Is there something you need?” She knows that Jinsoul is probably pissed since she was gawking at her girlfriend’s body and the older woman looks amused, grinning at the angry girl and burying her face in her blonde messy hair. Chung-ha laughs but her throat is so dry it comes out as a wheeze. Sooyoung then wraps her arms around the girl’s waist resting her chin on her shoulder. Chung-ha feels the jealously flare up. She wishes Sunmi was like that with her. But all they did was fuck and sometimes talk about nonsense.

“Do you know where Sunmi is? Misses Ha wants to have dinner with everyone in an hour at the pier.” Sooyoung raises her brow curiously and looks at Jinsoul who only shrugs and goes back to glaring at her. Chung-ha didn’t want to admit they was fighting hours ago and the woman stormed out she was starting to get worried though. The fight was about the seriousness of their relationship. It must be something if Sunmi brought her on this trip. The older woman in front of her smiles sincerely, “I’ll text her I wouldn’t worry though she always comes back.” Chung-ha breathes out and thanks the two especially Jinsoul who is still giving her a dirty look. 

She walks away with a frown still on her face but it soon turns into the smile still recalling Sooyoung’s words.

_She always comes back._

Shutting the door Sooyoung pushes the blonde against it. Lifting her up and wrapping Jinsoul’s legs around her torso she growls against the flushed red throat, “god you’re so fucking sexy when you’re jealous.” Jinsoul moans at her lips grazing against her skin and Sooyoung kisses at the junction of her jaw. “I just wanted to make sure she knows you’re mine.” 

Leaning up she cocks an eyebrow up, “well baby I’ll always be yours…” She has an hour. An hour to fuck Jinsoul and then get ready for dinner and to make sure they make it in time, “let me show you that.” 

… 

Sooyoung felt a tad bit awkward since it was only her and Jinsoul sitting across from her mom. No one else was around and Sunmi didn’t even reply to her texts. Her mother looked sad, unlike earlier today when she was smiling and laughing along. Sooyoung frowns and clears her throat and waves the waiter off standing there asking if the others were arriving. It’s silent except for the sighs coming from her mother.

“I wanted this trip to be for us. To be me and my girls.” Sooyoung hears her girlfriend mumble something and she turns to make her repeat but her throat closes up when she sees the tears in Jinsoul’s eyes. Leaning over she whispers that it’s okay to the blonde and then slumps in her seat. She was pissed at her sisters how could just ditch their mom like this. Her mother pours a tall glass of wine and drinks it in one go looking at Jinsoul and winking at her, “Jinsoul honey, you’re my favorite in law so far thank you for treating Sooyoung the way she deserves.” 

Jinsoul actually starts crying now, “Thank you misses Ha…” She smiles and holds the shaky hand under the table before turning back to her mom. “Dasom sweetie but seriously. I can’t wait until you’re a Ha too so I can have a damn friend around the house…” She grimaces at the harsh words and her mom raises a hand, “Soo baby you’re too annoying, Jinsoul is a saint.” Rolling her eyes she chuckles and pours the elder another glass of wine.

She thanks her and downs it once again. Sooyoung noticed something being here for only a week. Her mother seemed happy like actually happy. “Ma have you been okay? You know since…” Her mother looks up from the glass she was staring at to instead lock eyes with Sooyoung’s. The glare is serious and Sooyoung almost thinks she’s in trouble. “Sooyoung I haven’t been this good since the day I popped your big ass head out my vagina.”

Sooyoung smiles at that but the next statement makes her freeze in fear, “and of all people you should understand why.” 

Jinsoul’s grip on her hand tightens and she’s thankful for the silent support, “you always knew and you kept it to yourself. Suffering with me protecting your sisters from the truth until you tried saving one with it.” 

Her mother sits down the glass defeated, “I was a coward to call you a liar…I still loved him then and… he was such a good man and I wanted your sisters to still believe that…But he wasn’t mine he never was.” Shaking her head she points at Jinsoul with a pinky finger. “That girl is yours though Sooyoung and you better keep it that way.” She nods like it’s the only thing she’ll never forget to do. 

“I told them everything the day I told them that I wanted to do this vacation thing. I even hoped it would make Sulli break from her terrible marriage. ” Sooyoung keeps in the gasp. So that’s why they were fucked up that day at the apartment. Probably trying to deny the truth. They probably were still in denial. Hell Sulli even told her she didn’t believe it calling her a liar right in front of Jinsoul’s face. The blonde kisses her on the cheek then and that’s when she notices her tears staining them. Wiping her eyes with her free hand she goes to speak but her mother does first, “they didn’t take it well. They’re not strong like you are Sooyoung. I’m so sorry Soo baby…for pushing you away, for everything it’s all my fault.” Her mother is crying now in front of her and her heart has never clenched this painfully not since the day that Jinsoul broke up with her.

“It’s not your fault mom it’s no one’s fault. It’s okay…I love you Mom I’m sorry that-” Her mother holds her hand up again telling Sooyoung to stop and she knows exactly why her mother didn’t need to be told any of that. She already knew. She probably has always known. The woman raises her glass that she refilled and Sooyoung does the same with her glass. 

“Let’s only move forward from the past from now on to the both of you. We’ll build each other up-.”

“Until we’re unbreakable.” 

“Together.”

“And forever.” 

Her mother smiles as she downs the glass and she does the same. It was something her mother always told her. It was the same thing she told Jinsoul on their anniversaries and now she was crying at her side like a blubbering idiot. Of course she learned the phrase from her mother. The strongest person she knew. After some more crying and apologies and wine Sooyoung finally felt at peace. If Jinsoul’s didn’t make the dark clouds disappear. This interaction with her mother sure did. Sure there was still a lot of stones to roll over but this was only the first one.

Now she only had to heal things with her sisters who were still not present. “I swear they think they’re grown to get an ass whooping.” Sooyoung laughs at that and slaps Jinsoul on the shoulder who was screaming at her mother’s words. They were clearly a little drunk from the wine and just as they started talking again Sunmi and Chung-Ha show up with red faces and there’s a whole lot of bite marks on Sunmi’s neck. Her mother raises her brows and pushes her glasses down with her thumb.

“Sunmi baby did you meet Hannibal the cannibal, your neck child.” Sunmi flushes a darker red and flops down in the seat taking the bottle of wine and chugging it down. Chung-Ha looks a little rough too, maybe they had worked things out based on appearances. After a little more wine everyone was back loose and the waiter didn’t even bother asking if they wanted food since they would ask for more wine every time. Jinsoul was massaging her lower back while they all talked adamantly amongst each other. Sooyoung even though she was having a great time was still worried about her other sister.

As Chung-Ha was retelling a funny story about Sunmi, the woman notices her sister and husband with So-Hee between her. She feels the rage in her veins when she notices the tear stains on the girl’s cheeks and the oversized glasses and hat Sulli was wearing. The table goes quiet as the three sit down. Not for sure what to say. It’s awkward as they actually order food. Jae-ho looks at his watch and frowns. Like he had somewhere to be.

“Gotta be somewhere asshole?” Sooyoung knows it’s the alcohol and she shouldn’t say such things like that at the dinner table but she’s never been so angry in her life. Her blood was boiling. He doesn’t look up from his watch and continues to fiddle with it. Jinsoul and everyone else is giving him a bad look except Sulli and his daughter. “Sulli I don’t feel like your sister and her whore are happy with my presence.” Sooyoung stands up at that ignoring Jinsoul’s protests. Jerking her hand from the blonde’s she points in the man’s face. 

“How dare you say that about Jinsoul when you and that woman came years ago to me?” Everyone is confused by the statement. “What are you talking-.” 

She interrupts the man and his stupid voice, “you know exactly what I’m talking about fuck wad now apologize.” He doesn’t break the staring contest and he doesn’t apologize to Jinsoul. So she figures why not stir the pot when her mother turned the burner on by telling Sulli the truth about their father. “Sulli I’m a dominatrix and your stupid fuck of a husband came with _his girlfriend_ to try and get my services and I kicked them out.” 

Sunmi spits her wine out and her mother laughs until stopping to ask what a dominatrix is. Sooyoung doesn’t tear her eyes off Sulli’s reaction though how her sister’s lip is trembling is making her heart break. But when the glasses come off and there’s a black eye that wasn’t there the day before she sees red. “Jinsoul get So-Hee and go.” Her girlfriend listens and grabs the girl running off while three other Ha’s stand up. Jae-ho raises his brow at all the commotion and realizes he’s screwed when his wife’s bruise is out in the open. 

“She’s been spouting nonsense in front of our daughter drunk! I had to-.” He’s sentence is cut off when there’s glass bottle smashed across his face. Sooyoung shakes the excess wine and glass on her hand and goes to pull the man to his feet. Pushing him out of the restaurant and onto the pier she brings him to the edge. Slamming him against the banister she punches him in the face until he falls onto the ground then kicking him in the ribs.

Sunmi joins in on the kicking until he’s beaten black and blue. Sulli even taps him with her foot hesitantly. When Sooyoung thinks he’s had enough she brings him back to his feet ready to throw him off the edge and into the ocean. “Can you swim bitch!?” He shakes his head yes like a dumbass and Sooyoung smiles shoving him until-

“Wait!” She turns to Sulli who is crying so she tries to drill the truth into her. Just like she tried years ago when it had failed. But things were different now.

“He hit you in front of your child he’s cheated he’s lied Sulli! Let him go!” Sulli gulps and nods stepping back to watch the man go over. Jae-Ho was kinda a representation of Sooyoung’s final push to bringing her family back together. So that her and her sisters and mother could finally be at peace. Finally be healed.

“No wait! Sulli baby I’m sorr-.” Sooyoung shoves him over the pier edge and salutes the fallen officer wiping her dirty hands on her jeans. When she turns, her sisters are standing there sobbing. They pull her into a tight embrace and soon Sooyoung is crying too, apologizing for everything. The three are soon wrapped in their mother’s arm with the woman whispering sweet words of encouragement into their ears. 

_It’ll be okay…It’ll all be okay._

…

A few days later when Sooyoung and Jinsoul are cuddling in the bed reminiscing about the vacation is when Sooyoung finally feels completely at peace. Everything was how she wanted. Her and her sisters were happy with their love lives and their mother was moving on from their father. Sulli and her daughter had went home the day they we’re supposed to and now she and So-Hee we’re gonna live with her mother. Sunmi had stayed behind with them along with the company of Chung-Ha.

Sooyoung was happy. Very happy. She knew it was probably time to seal that happiness too. In the form of a ring. Currently she was too preoccupied with Jinsoul’s warmth though. Her cuddles we’re probably the best especially when she was the big spoon. Just when Sooyoung decided she would propose in the morning she hears banging on the wall. She spares a glance at Jinsoul before raising up to listen to the sounds on the other side.

When she realizes it’s her sister and Chung-ha having some really…um passionate sex she figures maybe the proposal can be tonight. Jinsoul chuckles and shrugs her shoulders at the noises, “at least they’re saying I love you.” Sooyoung grimaces at a particularly loud scream and gets up. “We can make love tonight to get revenge but I wanna go on a walk before I throw up.” Jinsoul rolls her eyes and gags before getting up herself.

“Don’t say it like that.” She slaps her on the arm before stretching her body out. “What making love? That’s what we do Jinsoul.” The blonde shudders again acting like she was sprayed with raid. “Please…it sounds cheesy.” Sooyoung hopes a ring on the beach at night isn’t too cheesy. Walking out of the room she pushes Jinsoul out and hops back in to shut the door. If she had said some excuse the blonde would follow her back in no matter what. 

Going to her suit case she pulls out the bag of cough drops and fishes for the small box. Once she has it she gets to ring and carefully slips it into her pocket. When she comes back Jinsoul looks a little pissed at her but once she gives the blonde a sweet kiss and a sorry excuse the smile is back on her face. They make it out onto the beach and walk for a while hand and in hand. Sooyoung has never felt this way before. Something was transcendent about the ocean and the warmth of the blonde’s hand was the only thing keeping her on earth.

Suddenly she stops when she notices the reflection of the moon on the water and how it reminded her of Jinsoul’s beauty. “Come on let’s sit right here.” The blonde of course obeys her command and flops down onto the sand beside her. It’s silent forever neither of them saying anything, too entranced by the crashing waves. It’s when Sooyoung starts speaking it brings them back to reality.

“I never thought I’d fall in love.” It was true. She would never lie to Jinsoul and she wanted her to know just how she felt.

“But I fell so hard for you…and I think I’m still falling. I don’t think it’ll stop and I don’t think I want it to.” She feels warmth next to her once Jinsoul starts scooting closer raising her arm so that she can snuggle against her side. 

“I want to make sure of it. I want to make you mine forever. Since I’m already yours…I was always yours from the first day we met. The moment that changed my life forever was that day you told me your name.” Pulling her arm away she takes the necklace that Jinsoul gave her off and grabs the ring. She carefully places it on her finger and she smiles when she hears the blonde choke out a sob.

Taking the other ring out of her pocket she takes Jinsoul’s hand and asks her but she can’t get the words out once she locks eyes with Jinsoul’s tearful ones. “Yes Sooyoung…of course, I was your forever since the beginning too.” She can’t help but scrunch her whole face as she smiles slipping the ring on Jinsoul’s pretty finger and as soon as she does she’s tackled into a strong hug.

The blonde wrestles her on the sand kissing her senselessly. They hold each other for what seems like hours whispering promises of love and devotion. Time and trust. Desire and passion things they’ve said before repeated over and over but this time it’s sealed. It feels so real to Sooyoung. The love she has for Jinsoul and she knows it’ll never fade out. The fire she has for this girl will never lose its fuel. Once their tears and feelings, emotions are all spilled out Sooyoung pulls them back up so they can continue their walk.

_Officially bonded together now. Nothing could break them now. Not even each other._

The walk is the best Sooyoung has ever had. Accompanied by the best person she’s ever met. That person turns to her smiling sweetly as she softly speaks, so quiet that Sooyoung has to lean over to hear, “We finally got to see the stars Sooyoung, aren’t they so beautiful.” She’s pointing to the sky with her free hand giggling and explaining the constellations to Sooyoung. The tears of happiness from before still glistening on her cheeks making them look like glass it made her seem fragile.

_Sooyoung would never break her._

Jinsoul glancing back down notices that Sooyoung wasn’t staring at the stars but instead it was her. She was always looking her way. Sooyoung thought the stars were dull compared to Jinsoul’s smile. The ones that sparkled in her eyes whenever she looked into them for too long were brighter and more beautiful than anything she had ever seen. Jinsoul was the most beautiful thing that Sooyoung had ever experienced. Everything about her she loved. There wasn’t a single thing that Sooyoung wasn’t completely enamored with all of Jinsoul was perfect in her eyes. 

Squeezing her hand tighter Sooyoung pulls her closer. Where she belonged. Right by her side. Forever and always.

Jinsoul was her favorite.

Her moon and stars.

Her evening sun.

Her first love.

Her soulmate.

_It would always be her._

The stars were pretty. But why would she waste her time looking at them when her very own was right here. The prettiest one out of the trillions littered across the night sky smiling so brightly at her. Only her. Snuggled into her side as they walked. Giving her the warmest feeling she’s ever had. 

“Yeah they sure are…” She said. 

“ _Jung Jinsoul_.” 

_My star_

_I love you_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_


	14. Daddy Day

Jinsoul was a tad bit uncomfortable, she had to keep a smile on her face though for her friends who were sitting across from her. Vivi and Haseul were talking to Sooyoung who was explaining the job offer she had gotten at the university to teach dance. Jinsoul was excited for her fiancé because one she would see her more even though they almost spent every waking moment together. Two the thought of Sooyoung being a teacher was very interesting.

In the several months they’ve been engaged Jinsoul was surprised at how much deeper she’s fallen for Sooyoung. She was knew the woman like the back of her hand now. They were already pretty much married since Jinsoul had officially moved in with Sooyoung and now they were talking about getting a house together.

One night when they were cuddled on the couch watching some b-list scary movie Sooyoung had brought up the possibility of kids. Jinsoul remembers swooning at the woman gushing over the imagery of having babies running around, she couldn’t wait to give Sooyoung that, however they may have them. Sooyoung had suggested they should start planning after they get married, in a year or so. Jinsoul couldn’t wait to start the rest of her life, because she knew it would be with Sooyoung.

They had went into a little honeymoon stage after the successful vacation with Miss Ha and her sisters. Jinsoul for some reason couldn’t stay away from Sooyoung for a long period of time. It’s probably the closest she’s been to Sooyoung in a way. The woman still did her dominatrix gig and Jinsoul would wait for her to get home and have food and an open ear ready for her. With their busy schedules they didn’t have a lot of time together but every time they were Jinsoul noticed how they were glued to the hip.

Sooyoung was her best friend now, a best friend who she was madly in love with. There isn’t a day that goes by that she isn’t thankful for Vivi for bringing this woman into her life. She was sure she’d be happy for a long time, hopefully forever. She didn’t doubt it one bit. Ever since they opened up to each other all those months ago Sooyoung’s been the most perfect and sweetest person Jinsoul’s ever experienced.

There wasn’t a day that went by that Sooyoung didn’t tell her that she loved her, not a week where Jinsoul was either being taken out or came home to a brand new gift. Sooyoung would constantly bake her sweets and hold her so close Jinsoul didn’t want to break free. Many nights Jinsoul would be kept up secure in the woman’s arms, just talking and listening about anything. Sooyoung would constantly tell Jinsoul her worth, how amazing, smart and beautiful she was. Jinsoul never got tired of the constant shower admiration.

Sooyoung would cheer her on and celebrate when she passed a test. She would comfort her when she had a bad day. Sooyoung was her number one fan. The woman had gotten interested in all the things she was even Gundam and sometimes they would spend hours putting one together. Jinsoul had always got into Sooyoung’s interests and they shared the things they loved together. Because Jinsoul loved everything about Sooyoung.

No one else came to mind when Jinsoul thought about the most important person in her life besides her sister. It was Sooyoung and it would always be her.

Although Jinsoul had drowned in the love when it came to Sooyoung’s sweet and affectionate side her lover’s sadistic side…had also taken a turn. Sooyoung must have been fully comfortable with her now because even though they would have their nights of just slow and soft love because they simply missed each other, or the nights of passion and raw pleasure because Jinsoul was being a little needy that day driving Sooyoung crazy, but there were some nights that weren’t rare but not exactly common that Jinsoul liked a little too much.

Whenever Jinsoul would be doing her homework or just watching some T.V she knew she was in for a long night when the woman came in their home silent and would quietly take off her shoes. Sooyoung would always greet her with baby I’m home or Jindori did you miss me! When it was silence after Sooyoung would come in Jinsoul would always find herself being met with a question.

_ Baby girl I’ve had a bit of a bad day can I have some fun with you? _

No matter what Sooyoung always asked for consent, Jinsoul would look at the woman who was basically trembling in front of her. She could see the anger in her eyes she could also see the flaming desire. At first she didn’t know what the question meant, she thought Sooyoung just wanted to wind down with some games or something but when Jinsoul answered with a smile she wasn’t expecting to get fucked hard against the kitchen counter until her legs were shaking to the point where she couldn’t hold herself up.

And that was only the beginning.

Now Jinsoul knew what it meant and she would think about it before answering. Most of the time she would answer yes and mentally and physically prepare for the treatment she was about to receive, but at the same time was happy to let the woman take her frustrations out on her body. When she wasn’t feeling it she would have to control herself when she’d hear Sooyoung moaning down the hall or in the shower. Sometimes she’d give in and help the woman get off until she was satisfied.

But when she did answer yes Sooyoung would destroy her wherever she sat, whether it be on the couch or kitchen table or even making dinner for them, Jinsoul was left a dripping mess that couldn’t stand up properly and Sooyoung would only tap on one of her abused cheeks and simply ask her to put one of her outfits on. Jinsoul had several now.

Then the rest of the night Jinsoul found herself being fucked to oblivion, she always had to skip whatever plans she had the next day. Sooyoung was rough, very rough. The woman was definitely sadistic but Jinsoul found herself liking the pain more and more every time. Sooyoung brought out this side of her she didn’t know she even had. After they were done Jinsoul would be embarrassed at some of the things she said and did.

But when they were done and Jinsoul was covered in bite marks and scratches Sooyoung would kiss all over her as she came down from the high and apologizing if she got too rough. Jinsoul would always laugh because deep down inside she enjoyed every second of it. The woman would then just talk to her about whatever was bothering her and Jinsoul would listen with a dopey smile because her woman was so sexy and good to her. She made sure to comfort her and tell her things would all be okay because Sooyoung made things okay for her.

They were a perfect match.

Jinsoul was positive tonight was going to be one of those nights even though Sooyoung was very happy with the way she was smiling and laughing with her friends. Or maybe Jinsoul was going to ask for it. Because Sooyoung had her frustrated to no end. She wishes she wore pants or something because the skirt she was wearing was skin tight and the foreign object down below between her pussy lips and even inside her wasn’t comfortable when she crossed her legs. It was the woman’s idea to get Jinsoul to put the remote controlled vibrator inside her and now she was spread eagle underneath the table.

Thankfully she was on the inside of the booth and Sooyoung had placed a napkin over her. Sooyoung hadn’t tried anything yet, not even on the car ride here but Jinsoul was already incredibly horny and soaking wet because Sooyoung has not taken her hand off her thigh softly kneading the inside of it. In the car she braced herself because Sooyoung was quiet and had one finger on the button but the woman never did anything.

Now at the restaurant where the people cooked the food right in front of you Sooyoung was trying all kinds of things but has not pressed the button once. Sooyoung would keep leaning over to her and whispering hoarsely in her ear while Vivi and Haseul were not paying attention. At first it started innocent and Sooyoung’s lips would only ghost around her ear but then it got downright nasty and Sooyoung’s teeth would graze her lobe.

_ Are you okay baby? _

_ I’m so happy you’re in my life. _

_ I love you Jinsoul. _

_ How does it feel? _

_ You look so fucking good right now. _

_ I can’t wait to tear that pussy up when we get home. _

_ I’m about to take you the bathroom I can’t stand it anymore. _

Jinsoul was losing her sanity with each whisper. She didn’t look at Sooyoung not once because she knew with one glance of those dark hooded eyes she’d probably cream her panties with no action needed. That was just the effect Sooyoung had on her. The hand beneath the napkin was still massaging her roughly and her legs were starting to shake. There was a small part of the vibrator pressed up against her already swollen clit and the other half was up inside her. She didn’t feel full enough though she needed Sooyoung’s big long-.

“Coke? Who got the coke?” Haseul raises her hand at the waiter and he sits the soda down in front of her. The rest of them receives their drinks and watch as the cook comes up to the table and greets them before she starts to put a show on at the grill in front of them.

Jinsoul is focusing on the flames as Sooyoung’s hand inches further up her thigh. She was good at containing herself at things like this. “Jinsoul are you okay? You’ve been quieter than normal tonight.” She turns to Haseul and smiles. About to tell her long time friend that she’s doing just fine Sooyoung finally presses the button and Jinsoul’s eyes cross and she lets out a tiny noise. With quick thinking, she pretends to sneeze a couple of times and hopes they buy it.

When she opens her eyes again Haseul is giving her the worst look imaginable, “what the fuck was that Jinsoul?”

Shrugging her shoulders she shakes a bit because the vibrator is still buzzing inside of her, “I sneezed.”

“No you scream when you sneeze that looked…weird.” Jinsoul knots her brows and tells Haseul that she’s the one being weird and Vivi is giving her this curious stare. Sooyoung is smiling like a dumbass while she rubs affectionately on Jinsoul’s back.

Haseul crosses her arms, “don’t get snappy with me it’s just you’re being weird right now, are you planning something? You’re all nervous and sweaty.”

Jinsoul points at the flame and quickly brings her hand back down once she notices how shaky it is. “Um Seul we’re in front of fire right now-.”

“You’ve been sweaty all night and like red what’s up?” Jinsoul can’t believe this right now, maybe she was obvious. Sooyoung takes over for her and tells Haseul that she’s just gotten over a fever and probably still has a bit of the effect. Jinsoul shakes her head when Haseul believes Sooyoung over her. The vibrations are tame now and Jinsoul can handle it even though she’s squirming in her seat right now.

The food is close to being done so the cook starts to put what they ordered on plates. Jinsoul’s not even hungry right now. But she’s starving for Sooyoung’s touch. Her teeth start chattering because it’s painful how good it feels but it’s not enough. Jinsoul still seems to need more. She picks around her food but doesn’t feel like putting any in her mouth.

Sooyoung holds a fork up to her mouth and it’s the first time she looks at her fiancé since they’ve been here. Sooyoung was being cute, her cheeks were puffed up from her smile and her eyes were filled with happiness. Jinsoul just wanted to kiss the woman over and over again and pinch at the button nose.

“Try this shrimp baby it’s so good.” Jinsoul hesitantly brings her lips to the food and opens wide. As soon as it’s in her mouth Sooyoung turns up the intensity of the vibrator. Jinsoul moans and clamps down on the shrimp. It was just right and she knew if she went any longer she would cum right in this booth.

Chewing up the shrimp she still whines out too much for someone to just be eating food, “so fucking good Sooyoung.” Yeah she was totally not controlling herself now. Vivi, Haseul and even the cook are watching the girl get too excited over a piece of shrimp. Her fiancé just stares at her with a smug smile painted on her face.

“The shrimp is so good!” Jinsoul points at her mouth with a strained expression as she speaks to the cook. She turns to Vivi and Haseul, the latter looking disgusted while Vivi is curious and repeats the statement. “It’s so uuuhh good.” She moans out when Sooyoung grabs her thigh.

Jinsoul throws her head back on the booth and clenches onto the table with her fists. Haseul frowns, maybe Jinsoul was high or something. The cook nervously laughs and walks off leaving the table to watch Jinsoul moan over some highly priced food. Jinsoul chokes and opens her eyes. She was going to cum soon. “I-I NEED TO GO TO THE RESTROOM!” She grimaces at how whiny her voice is and starts to push Sooyoung who is just giggling.

She starts to friskily walk towards the restroom her legs wobbling. It hits her in the worst possible moment and the pleasure it too much to handle. Sooyoung is following after her and she watches as Jinsoul grabs onto the table where an old couple is sat and her fiancé screams when she orgasms. Jinsoul falls to her knees embarrassed and knows the whole restaurant is watching with wide eyes.

The vibrations are still coursing through her and it’s making her overly sensitive. Thankfully Sooyoung turns it off and Jinsoul is left with some peace. Sooyoung goes to grab her but Jinsoul bites at her hand. She wanted nothing to do with her fiancé right now, she can’t believe she agreed to this. Jinsoul starts to lift herself up and the old woman at the table screams in panic, “oh my god your water broke!”

Jinsoul has no idea what she’s talking about and looks down to where she’s literally dripping out… “Baby we gotta go! You’re water broke!” Sooyoung gasps out and picks her bridal style and starts to pack her out. The woman tells Vivi that she’ll pay her back and the red headed woman just smiles knowingly while giving her a thumbs up.

She lets herself be carried out of the restaurant enjoying the feeling of being in Sooyoung’s arms. But as soon as they get out she starts hitting her fiancé, “put me down! PUT ME DOWN!” Sooyoung is quick to put her back on her feet and Jinsoul quickly fishes underneath her skirt to pull the toy out from her spent pussy. Throwing it on the ground she starts to stomp on it because she’s so pissed.

“Baby I paid like thirty dollars for that…” Jinsoul ignores the woman and continues to break it into tiny little pieces. Sooyoung was calling her baby which was a weakness of hers and she knew the woman would only be calling her that all night. Right now though it doesn’t matter how many times Sooyoung calls her pet a name because the woman just embarrassed her in front of everyone.

Jinsoul angrily spits out making Sooyoung pout and ball up, “Sooyoung I just creamed in front of a whole restaurant and an old lady saw my CUM!” Jinsoul stomps one more time making Sooyoung close one eye up in fear. Her hands coming up to protect herself.

“So? That was really hot…seeing you drip like that.” Jinsoul isn’t surprised at the woman in front of her. Instead of staying mad at her fiancé because she could never, because that cute face was too hard to resist along with those pouty lips and…

Now Jinsoul was aggressively making out with Sooyoung. Rough hands underneath her skirt palming her ass through her panties and Sooyoung’s hot tongue deep in her mouth making her moan louder than she was in the restaurant. She had her fingers threaded tightly in Sooyoung’s hair pulling it out as they smacked lips over and over again. The woman pulling their hips together in an attempt to get even closer.

“What’s that on the ground?” Jinsoul pulls her lips away from Sooyoung’s and it’s a little hard since the woman had her bottom lip between her teeth. Haseul is standing there pointing at the crushed up vibrator.

“Sex toy.” Sooyoung answers and Jinsoul pushes her away when her ass is pinched.

Haseul shrugs, “of course, nothing new from you animals.”

Jinsoul smirks and looks at the takeout bags her friend has, “do I have to remind you of that time…”

“No shut up here’s your food bye.” Haseul shoves the food in her hands and leaves. Jinsoul once had walked in on Vivi and Haseul in a compromising position…Haseul even had a maid outfit on. Jinsoul didn’t let it die down for a long time and every time the girl with now shorter hair would come close to judging them she knew that Vivi had her doing way worst things. Dragging a dopey Sooyoung along she takes them to the BMW. There were a bunch of stickers on one of the back windows because Sohee had put them there. She and Sooyoung had been watching the little girl a lot more often now since Sulli was having the fun she never had and it was making Jinsoul’s baby fever worst.

Jinsoul throws the food in the back and kisses Sooyoung one last time. The woman almost seemed drunk in times like these and Jinsoul knew it was because she was so happy. There was nothing more satisfying than making her fiancé this happy to the point where everything she did was goofy just like the way she slide across the hood of the car to get to the other side.

Sooyoung seemed younger now, ever since meeting her. She smiled a lot more and was a lot more playful. She doesn’t know if the woman’s changed or Jinsoul just brought that side of her back out. Her repressed personality that was always shadowed by her chic coolness. Maybe that’s why Jinsoul fell for her more because Sooyoung was perfect from the beginning but now Jinsoul couldn’t even put in words how much she loved her.

Jinsoul waits for the woman to get in and when she does she pulls her by the collar of her silk shirt to give her a long loving kiss. Sooyoung is still smiling with her eyes closed when she pulls back and she flicks the sweaty forehead of hers so she can get them home. Jinsoul thinks she can handle herself on the way back because of the stunt at the restaurant but it proves to be difficult when she spends too long staring at Sooyoung’s jaw line.

Her fiancé notices and winks at her before going back to driving. Jinsoul loves the outfit she had on right now, she picked it out herself. Sooyoung had a red silk shirt on that was unbutton a few times. Her skin was so tan and almost glistening and Jinsoul smiles at the necklace laying over her collarbone and the shiny ring sitting on the end of that chain. Her black pants were tight and Jinsoul just wanted to rip them off.

Leaning over she starts to plant hot kisses along Sooyoung’s sharp jawline making her hum out. The woman leans her head to the side to grant more access to skin for Jinsoul to kiss and suck on. Jinsoul can’t help herself because the noises Sooyoung is making is driving her crazy. Reaching over she rubs aggressively at Sooyoung’s thigh eventually trailing to rub her pussy through her pants. Sooyoung moans and leans forward.

“Stop Jinsoul.” She pulls her hand away but keeps her lips on the woman’s jaw. Smiling when Sooyoung gets needy she nibbles on the skin there. Sooyoung has both hands on the steering wheel and slowly spreads her legs for Jinsoul to bring her hand back down. Jinsoul teases her through her pants and soon Sooyoung is moaning at the touch.

“Baby get us home so I can make you feel good.” Jinsoul groans out and giggles when she hears her fiancé’s choked moan. Deciding she doesn’t want to torture her anymore she backs away with a longing kiss on her cheek. Sooyoung is pouting at her now since she didn’t finish what she started. But Jinsoul didn’t want Sooyoung crashing them while her fingers were deeply buried inside the driver’s pussy.

Sooyoung starts to speed up to get them home and Jinsoul couldn’t be any happier. Sooyoung brakes when they’re in the front and she gives Jinsoul a demand, “go and get ready for me baby girl I’ll be up in just a moment.” Jinsoul steps put of the vehicle a little slutty just to tease Sooyoung and as soon as the car speeds off she starts to run up and to their humble abode and steps in.

Jinsoul greets the gremlins and gives them some love since they were meowing so loud. She thinks they’re starting to love her more than Sooyoung since she was here more and she fed them too much. “Me and your mom are banging tonight.” She gets a few whiny meows, “I know, I know but it’s been weeks don’t get mad when we lock the door okay?” Jinsoul pets and kisses them all and hurries to the bedroom.

She and Sooyoung haven’t had sex in a while and the last time it was just a quickie in the shower because Sooyoung wanted to get off before going to work and Jinsoul was dragged into it. But tonight was a special night because she was on fire and felt up for anything.

Stripping from her clothes she digs out some items from the closet. Her nipple clamps, the nice silk ribbons, a pair of hand cuffs since Sooyoung’s really been into that lately, and a belt. Of course she gets out Sooyoung’s favorite toy though, her double ended strap on. Jinsoul is giggling as she lays out on the bed naked and waits for her lover to come in. Jinsoul looks over at the mirror they got just a week ago and wonders if Sooyoung will put it to good use tonight.

Closing her eyes she listens to the door open and smiles when she hears how impatiently Sooyoung’s taking off her shoes. Jinsoul raises up on her elbows and bites her lips when Sooyoung walks in already pulling her shirt off and slamming the door to the bedroom shut. Jinsoul is shaking as Sooyoung slowly unbuckles her belt and starts to pull her pants down. “Sooyoung hurry please.” The woman breaks out into this goofy smile she loves so much as she takes her underwear off.

Jinsoul’s mouth waters at the naked figure in front of her. She’ll never get tired of how sexy Sooyoung’s body was. The woman looks at the arrangement of toys spread out on the bed and smirks before flicking her eyes up towards Jinsoul. “Come here baby.” Jinsoul quickly crawls towards the edge of the bed and kneels before Sooyoung. She moans loudly when the back of her head is grabbed and pulled back putting a strain on her throat. She loves when Sooyoung pulls and tugs her hair.

Opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue she knows exactly what Sooyoung wants and sighs through her nose when Sooyoung spits in her mouth and lets the saliva drip down. Sooyoung leans down to sloppily kiss her their tongue sliding against each other in a fluid motion. Jinsoul tries to chase after Sooyoung’s lips when she pulls away but her hair is tugged back harder. Jinsoul whimpers when Sooyoung leans down again to lay her tongue flat against her lips to lick the salvia off, sucking and biting at them as she does so.

Her hair is let loose and she instantly lunges forward to start kissing at Sooyoung’s torso. She loves the taste of Sooyoung’s sweat and makes sure to get as much as she can on her tongue, liking the saltiness on her taste buds. Jinsoul keeps kissing affectionately at Sooyoung tummy as the woman stretches out her muscles. Jinsoul wants to protest when she’s pushes back onto the bed but she quickly shuts her mouth when Sooyoung turns her over and slams a hand down on her ass cheek.

Jinsoul grips at the sheets on the bed as Sooyoung gropes and kneads at her flesh and slamming down hard on it whenever she moans. Suddenly her arms are starting to be restrained and bonded up by silk and cuffs and soon she can’t even move them. Hearing the belt behind her she prays to god she can make it through this but she always has hasn’t she. “Baby girl are you ready?”

Sooyoung likes to be called this one thing sometimes but Jinsoul isn’t delirious with want yet. “Yes.” She whispers out and squeezes her eyes shut as the belt come down on her right ass cheek. She opens her mouth in pain since Sooyoung hit so hard but the soft touch afterwards makes it pleasurable. The next hit is on her left cheek and Jinsoul squeals at the impact and instead of a soft hand she’s melt with blunt nails.

“This ass is mine Jinsoul.” She doesn’t say anything or really she’s not allowed to because Sooyoung slams her hand down on her left cheek and the belt comes down on her right. She lifts her hips off the bed and then plops back down. Sooyoung leans down to lick at the already forming welts. Jinsoul lifts her ass up and arches her back for Sooyoung, she wanted her so badly tonight. The belt comes down once more and Jinsoul cries out but keeps her ass up for Sooyoung, she wanted to please her.

A hand comes out to grab at her cheek, she’s gotten a little thicker recently and she was afraid Sooyoung wouldn’t like her in bed anymore but it seems her fiancé was loving it even more. Sooyoung couldn’t keep her hands off her ass sometimes. Sooyoung brings her hand around and grabs Jinsoul’s throat pulling he back and making her choke. Sooyoung knew how to choke Jinsoul now without actually hurting her and kept her hold on the girl until she was light headed.

Jinsoul’s eyes start to roll back and eventually she can breathe again. She was foggy headed and now when Sooyoung brought the belt down it felt way better because Jinsoul was starting to lose herself. Sooyoung brings the belt down one more time making Jinsoul scream out. Catching her breath she tries to look behind her and when she sees Sooyoung putting on that strap she can’t help but wiggle her ass around and beg, “are you gonna fuck me daddy?”

Her fiancé freezes in her movements before continuing to adjust the leather bands around her thighs. Jinsoul knew exactly how to play with Sooyoung now and even though the woman always bragged about having control she never really did. Jinsoul sighs when she can feel Sooyoung hover over. She whimpers when soft lips come down and glide across her skin. Sooyoung is kissing her shoulders so gently while pushing her hair to the side so she can kiss her neck too.

Jinsoul turns her face and puckers her lips and instantly Sooyoung knows what she wants. Pulling her up she starts to kiss her feverishly as if Jinsoul was going to disappear any second. Jinsoul is melting into it, gasping as she dives back in to smack her lips against Sooyoung’s. One arm is around her waist to keep her up and the other is around her neck.

She doesn’t want the kiss to end but Sooyoung pulls away and goes to bite down hard at the junction of her neck and shoulder. Jinsoul screams as teeth rip at her flesh and Sooyoung starts to grind up against her. Jinsoul pushes back against Sooyoung since she’s so desperate, she just wanted her fiancé inside of her as quick as possible but she was still teasing her.

Suddenly she’s pushed back down and Jinsoul groans. Sooyoung smacks her on the ass a few times as she rolls over and faces the woman above her. Once she’s on her back she spreads her legs wide open for Sooyoung so she can see how wet she is for her. “Don’t you want to fuck my pussy?” Jinsoul watches Sooyoung’s eyes get even darker and they start to hood. Sooyoung's eyes always got so dark for her that sometimes she'd drown in her gaze.

If Sooyoung had a weakness it was dirty talk, “do you wanna lick it?” Her fiancé shudders and is still kneeling over her awkwardly. Jinsoul waits for her to do something but Sooyoung just stares between her spread legs right at her pussy. “Sooyoung.” The woman doesn’t budge and Jinsoul is starting to get scared.

“You’re so dirty tonight love that.” It was true most of the time Jinsoul just screamed her name but she was wanting to rile Sooyoung up as much as she could. Wrapping her legs around the woman she tries to get closer. Jinsoul smiles when Sooyoung finally snaps out of it and that’s when she realizes that she’s got Sooyoung all tore up.

Jinsoul knows she’s about to get eaten out by the way Sooyoung is cursing above her and eyeing her pussy. Her fiancé always lost control once her face was buried in between her thighs. Jinsoul bites her lips in anticipation when Sooyoung dives down to lick up her slit and she stutters on her breath when Sooyoung moans and pushes her tongue deep in her. Jinsoul wishes she could hold Sooyoung’s face but she just sits back and enjoys the tongue flicking up and down her slit.

It’s over all too soon and she knows Sooyoung can’t stand it any longer the way her eyebrows are knit up in frustration, “so good.” Sooyoung goes back down to suck hard on her clit making those suction noises from how hard she does. She’s been told countless of times by Sooyoung that she has a tasty snatch…and she believes it because the woman is eating her alive.

Sooyoung stops again and starts to kiss up Jinsoul’s body turning her lips to bite down hard on her side. Jinsoul squirms as Sooyoung pulls on her skin with her teeth and it hurts because she’s biting hard. When Sooyoung pulls back she looks at the red bite mark on the girl’s skin and smiles. Jinsoul is sweating bullets by the time Sooyoung has left countless bite marks on her skin.

Jinsoul cranes her neck up when her throat starts to be assaulted, she doesn’t worry too much about the marks though because Sooyoung always made sure the worst ones were hidden. Her fiancé kisses her some more before dragging her up to the bed. Jinsoul just lets herself be rag dolled around until she’s sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs spread wide open. In front of the mirror.

She looks at all the bite marks on her body she even thinks one is bleeding. Sooyoung is behind her sucking on her neck while rubbing up and front. Jinsoul leans back into when her nipples are pinched and twisted. “Watch closely okay?” Jinsoul nods as one of the hands that were groping her tit goes down to her open lips. Sooyoung takes two of her fingers to spread them open even further while the other one presses down on her clit.

Squealing out she watches Sooyoung toy with her body. Her nipple was hard against her fiancé’s palm and her clit was throbbing against her finger. The next thing she knows is Sooyoung is pushing her two fingers inside. Jinsoul hates how her face scrunches up and her mouth is wide open so she tries to just focus on the long fingers slipping in and out. “Look at me.”

Jinsoul tears her gaze from her pussy being fingered and up at Sooyoung’s sinister gaze. Jinsoul can’t break away, Sooyoung’s smile is so addicting and her eyes have a pull on her she can’t describe, “After all this time fucking you raw and stretching you out you’re still so damn tight.” Jinsoul winces because Sooyoung thrusts in deep and starts to curl her fingers. She knew where her sweet spot was now.

“How is that Jinsoul? You’re so wet and tight for me every time?” Jinsoul has been building up this whole time so it doesn’t take long for her to reach her peak. Sooyoung keeps her palm open and her fingers deep inside only pumping in and out quickly half way. Jinsoul tries to pull her legs closed but Sooyoung bites down on her shoulder hard and makes her keep them open. The heel of Sooyoung’s hand is hitting her clit and she’s about to lose it in the next few…

“oh shit UH UM.” Jinsoul is coming but her face in the mirror is ridiculous. It kind of ruins it for her. Closing her eyes she focuses on Sooyoung’s fingers and how good they feel as she throbs around them. There was no better feeling than her fiancé’s crooked fingers. Coming down from her high she opens her eyes back up to see Sooyoung have her chin propped up on her shoulder. Remember the question asked just a moment ago but she was too turned on to answer she does, “the vagina is a muscle, I won’t get loose until I have a baby. That’s why it’s tight.”

Sooyoung blinks at her through the mirror. “I…okay.” Jinsoul gives her a small smile and Sooyoung smiles back at her. It’s a nice little break because five seconds later she’s being turned around and situated on Sooyoung’s lap. Sooyoung starts to untie her from all the bondage. Jinsoul is pretty thankful because her arms were starting to go numb and she can finally hold Sooyoung close to her.

She wiggles them a bit before throwing her arms over her fiancé’s shoulders. Jinsoul moves her hips up and down trying to get around Sooyoung’s strap but it doesn’t work exactly how she wants it to. “Please baby I need to feel you inside me.” She pants out right next to Sooyoung’s ear and the woman starts to grip her waist her nails digging near where they were bite marks.

“You’re such a desperate little slut aren’t you?” Jinsoul pulls back and nods she just wanted to get fucked senseless. Sooyoung looks past her in the mirror. The curve of Jinsoul’s back was so pretty and the way she was straddling her waist made her ass bubble up. Sooyoung smiles as she smacks it hard making the girl above her cry out. Spreading Jinsoul’s ass cheeks more Sooyoung’s mouth waters at the other little tight hole of hers.

When she had her distracted while piping her down maybe she’d slip a finger inside… “Baby you’re so sexy.” Jinsoul just tries to kiss her but Sooyoung keeps dodging them before pulling Jinsoul back by the hair. The girl had dyed it back black and Sooyoung was starting to like it more than the blonde. While blonde seemed to suit her more Jinsoul with long sleek black hair was gorgeous and Sooyoung would have to bite down on her knuckles when Jinsoul would wear it curled with a cute dress on. The girl even started putting a false mole under her eye…Sooyoung had a baddie.

“You want this?” Sooyoung slaps the dildo against Jinsoul’s belly while the other hand rips the girl’s hair out. Jinsoul nods frantically that’s all she wanted this whole time and Sooyoung’s been withholding it from her. Raising up on her knees she slaps Sooyoung’s hand away that’s trying to stop her from grabbing the fake dick. Once Jinsoul has a hold of it she slides it through her pussy lips and shoves herself down on it.

Sooyoung is only a tad bit shocked and watches as Jinsoul starts to ride her aggressively. Jinsoul is grinding her hips back and forth ignoring the pain of being split open in half because she was too impatient to adjust to the thickness. Sooyoung just watches in the mirror as Jinsoul’s ass flexes and rocks back and forth. It was probably her best purchase yet. Jinsoul is moaning and screaming because she’s finally used to the strap even though it’s been inside her countless of times.

Jinsoul wishes Sooyoung would do something but the woman sits there and watches her through the mirror. Turning around she notices how her ass jiggles every time she bounces up and down. Taking her own hand she slaps her ass and Sooyoung’s jaw drops at the action. “You like this fat ass daddy?” Jinsoul starts to ride Sooyoung harder bringing her face closer to her chest as she slides up and down the strap it filling up her pussy just right.

Jinsoul loved the feeling of Sooyoung stretching her out and abusing her walls. But she liked having control like this as well. It was not one of those nights were Sooyoung was rough with her, the woman was giving her all the power tonight and Jinsoul’s never been wetter. Jinsoul slaps her own ass again and watches it jiggle she can even see some of her cum on the strap from her previous orgasm. If she kept this pace up she would explode.

Sooyoung grabs her hips and pushes her all the way down so the strap is deep inside her. “Roll your hips back and forth don’t bounce anymore until I tell you to okay?” Jinsoul nods and buries her face in Sooyoung’s neck and claws at her back. Sooyoung starts to pump up slowly helping Jinsoul find pleasure and she can’t help but scream out with how good it feels to have Sooyoung’s body against hers slowly rocking up into her.

She’s watching her fiancé arch her back then roll her hips where her ass tenses up. Taking one hand Sooyoung spreads the ass cheek apart and sucks on the finger of another before bringing it down to Jinsoul’s bootyhole. Sooyoung starts to bounce them on the bed and Jinsoul holds onto her tighter so Sooyoung props her chin up on the girl’s shoulder again. Poking at her hole she groans when Jinsoul yelps and pulls back.

“No Sooyoung!” Jinsoul is panting and flushed and still kinda grinding because it felt too good but she did not want a finger in her ass. It took her months to be comfortable for Sooyoung to give her a rim job which was a little nice...but not as nice as getting her clit sucked on.

Sooyoung pouts and begs her by rubbing up and down her sides. “Please Jinsoul I swear it’ll feel good.”

“No!”

“You’ll let me if you love me.” Sooyoung’s eyes are so soft and pretty and Jinsoul can’t resist that sweet voice. Rolling her eyes she doesn’t go back holding Sooyoung rather she just holds onto her shoulders as she flicks her hips back and forth. Sooyoung licks at her finger again before going to the other hole. This time she keeps her eyes locked with Jinsoul’s because her fiancé has the most beautiful eyes ever and she wants to see the pleasure gloss them over.

Sooyoung has to bite her lip when her finger slips inside. It’s tighter but not as warm as Jinsoul’s pussy, but it still drives Sooyoung wild, “one of these days I’m gonna fuck that tight little ass of yours and you’ll be begging for me to blow that back out.” Jinsoul doesn’t want to admit how much she enjoys the finger wiggling inside her other hole but she does. It makes her feel extra full! :D

“Maybe I’ll plug you up while I beat that wet pussy up.” Sooyoung’s eyes are starting to glaze over and Jinsoul knows the woman is loving every second of this and she doesn’t want to ruin the pace but she has to ask.

“Plug me?” Sooyoung pushes a second finger in and starts to pump in and out, it’s a bit raw but Jinsoul still enjoys it.

Her fiancé nods while closing her eyes at the sound of Jinsoul getting wetter by the minute. “Butt plug.” Jinsoul whines and starts to ride harder. She knows Sooyoung told her not to bounce but she can’t help it she needed to feel that rip through her. Sooyoung pulls her fingers out since her salvia was not working anymore and grabs onto Jinsoul’s waist after slapping her ass hard and squeezing on all the flesh.

Jinsoul has such a fattie on her and Sooyoung was obsessed with it really. She could never stop grabbing or touching it and her soon to be wife would even get annoyed with her. Sooyoung couldn’t help it though. Jinsoul had her hypnotized, under some spell. Jinsoul watches as Sooyoung leans forward to take her nipple in her mouth. Her fiancé had tried to convince her to get nipple piercings like her but Jinsoul declined. She didn’t like that kinda pain.

Threading her fingers through Sooyoung’s hair she brings her closer and throws her head back at the woman’s tongue swirling around her bud. The thick lips release it with a pop and Sooyoung stares up at her before maneuvering them further onto the mattress. “Hold on.” Jinsoul knows that phrase but she isn’t giving a second to prepare until her pussy is being pounded into. She can only squeeze her eyes shut and scream out.

This was exactly what she wanted. She hovers over Sooyoung a bit with the help of her fiancé’s strong arms and palms at her chest. Sooyoung’s hips are smacking into the back of her legs. Sooyoung tries to fit one of the bouncing titties in her mouth but she’s fuckin Jinsoul too hard to get her lips wrapped around Jinsoul’s pretty nipple. Instead she just sucks on the flesh between her breasts as she keeps jack hammering into Jinsoul’s tight hole.

She double times her pace when Jinsoul starts to scream out, “S-Sooyoung!” Jinsoul tries to hold on but Sooyoung is fucking her way too hard and she doesn’t know how her fiancé can ever keep a pace like this up. Sooyoung is just holding her up as she bounces up and down on the mattress while thrusting inside her. Her abs start to hurt after ten minutes or so but she doesn’t want to stop pleasuring Jinsoul.

Instead she gives her abs a break and lifts Jinsoul up in her arms. Squealing when she’s lifted into the air she wraps around Sooyoung like a koala and the woman starts to deep stroke her from tip to base while she’s hanging on for dear life. Sooyoung is only using her arms to lift Jinsoul up high enough to plop her back down. Jinsoul is screaming like a mad woman every time the strap rips back inside her because it hits her walls a little differently.

Sooyoung is glad she’s been working out a bit more lately because she’s able to keep it up for a while until her arms are aching and now she could go back to thrusting her hips. Slamming Jinsoul against the wall she starts to pump inside her at a rough pace. Sooyoung keeps them leveraged by leaning into Jinsoul and holding her legs up.

Her pussy is squelching with how wet it is and she leans back to cradle Sooyoung’s face, “how you always be fucking me so good baby!” Sooyoung shakes her head and Jinsoul gasps when her fiancé spits right on her face while fucking her into the wall harder. Jinsoul can’t believe how hard Sooyoung is pounding into her and she thinks the woman hasn’t pumped her hips this fast in forever. But Sooyoung was fucking her just right. Quick and hard while still someone getting it real deep.

Jinsoul feels the saliva running down her face but doesn’t do anything about it because she loved it. Sooyoung finally answers her leaning forward to chew at her collarbones, “because I love you girl.” Jinsoul just holds Sooyoung’s head close to her body and tears well her eyes with how good it feels. Sooyoung nails are digging into her thigh and she can feel the woman’s hips against her on. She wishes she could feel her body work and those sexy abs against the palm of her hands but this is just a good. Sooyoung is panting into her skin and mumbling out things Jinsoul can’t quite understand because she’s screaming too loud.

Jinsoul is about to cum, the strap hitting her deep inside just right. Sooyoung knew how to do it every time Jinsoul’s not even sure if she knew her body as good as Sooyoung did. But then again Sooyoung was some kind of a master at this stuff. Pleasure was her specialty and Jinsoul seemed to be the one that benefitted from it the most.

It only takes a few more long hard strokes for Jinsoul to reach her orgasm. She screams out Sooyoung’s name as her pussy starts to throb and pulse like crazy. She wishes Sooyoung can feel it, how tight she is. But her dick fake so Jinsoul will just have to pretend it feels just as good to Sooyoung when she comes this hard. It’s every time like this with Sooyoung, Jinsoul’s built up with a few small orgasms, she kinda came when Sooyoung was fingering her bootyhole too, until she’s absolutely destroyed with just one.

It breaks her whole body and she’s left a trembling mess just like her pussy. Sooyoung slowly lifts her back up and gently walks her over to the bed and sits her down on the bed. Jinsoul whines when the strap is taken out of her and she’s flipped over on her belly. She knows she might fall asleep when Sooyoung starts to massage her back and plant sweet kisses on it.

Jinsoul thinks she’s done for the night, or at least she’s satisfied but with Sooyoung you never know. Jinsoul hopes they can watch some cartoons or something before they go to bed. She just wanted to cuddle up with her boo. Suddenly Jinsoul is being dragged off the bed and she quickly plants her feet down.

She’s about to scream out but the strap is shoved back inside her and the belt comes around to wrap around her throat. Jinsoul literally can’t breathe as Sooyoung starts to slam her hips into her ass like crazy and all she can do is claw at the sheets and the belt choking the breath out of her. Sooyoung releases the leather and groans out, “you didn’t think I was done with you did you?” Jinsoul only shakes her head no and gasps when the belt tightens back around.

“We going all night baby.” Jinsoul should have known better. It was hard to satisfy Sooyoung especially when she was this horny. Jinsoul would just become her little fuck toy she guesses. But it’s not like that wasn’t one of Jinsoul’s favorite activities was to be rag dolled by Sooyoung. The belt comes entirely off and Sooyoung throws it off somewhere while pushing Jinsoul’s lower back down to where it’s painful.

Jinsoul is making a noise every time Sooyoung pounds into her and it actually hurts. The slapping noise was no faint contact of skin, their flesh was actually slamming together where Jinsoul was sure it would leave bruises. She’s screaming and drooling onto the sheet and Sooyoung requests her name, but not just her name…the one that Jinsoul would call out when she was professing her love but the one when she was getting fucked silly.

“D-daddy!” Sooyoung laughs like a maniac and grips tighter on her waist bringing her back with each stroke. Her walls are quivering and she’s not sure if she could take this treatment much longer but she does because Sooyoung doesn’t let up one bit because Jinsoul’s screams are edging her on. Lifting her leg up she uses the leverage to pound into Jinsoul’s soaking pussy even harder to where it’s ******* and Sooyoung’s ears perk up at the sound.

Sooyoung was gonna beat it blue because that’s how sexy Jinsoul was. Her ass was red from how hard Sooyoung was spanking with the hand not pushing down on her lower back. Jinsoul’s booty was getting the clapping of its life and she was sure the neighbor had probably put his earbuds in by now. Jinsoul reaches around to grab at Sooyoung’s ankle to try and slow her down but it was no use. She wasn’t going to stop until she was tired. And Sooyoung doesn’t get tired.

Jinsoul knows she could actually stop it but she didn’t want too because even though she was sure Sooyoung was pounding at her cervix she was enjoying every second of it. Her fiancé had the whole bed shaking and Jinsoul was afraid Sooyoung was going to break the bed frame from how hard she was going. Jinsoul’s voice was gone from how much she’s screamed for her life tonight and she wasn’t for sure if she’d be able to walk properly for a few days.

Finally the thrusting stops and Sooyoung only pumps into her slowly and deeper. Jinsoul takes the moment to rest as Sooyoung wipes down her own face since she was sweating so much and slicks back her hair. Sooyoung rubs on her stomach as she gently holds Jinsoul’s hip. She takes both hands to rub up and down Jinsoul’s beautiful back. Taking both hands and slamming it down on the girl’s ass she promises her, “five more minutes okay baby and then I’ll give you a break.” Jinsoul nods she looks like she’s about to pass out.

The fierce thrusting begins again and Jinsoul can feel it all up in her guts to where her insides feel like a milkshake. She was sure after Sooyoung was done with her she’d be leaking out cream just like one too. Jinsoul has her mouth wide open quietly whimpering out when two fingers enter it and press to the back of her tongue.

Gagging out she starts to suck on them as Sooyoung keeps pounding away at her like playdoh and the woman had her face scrunched up in concentration. If anyone saw her it’d look like she was mad with Jinsoul but she was definitely happy. Jinsoul felt like a sack of feathers with how out of body she was right now. She was pretty sure she was astral projecting and all she could focus on was how much her pussy was shaking from this tornado of thrusting it was experience and the long fingers pushing into her throat. “God I wanna fuck that pretty mouth of yours.”

Jinsoul bites down on the knuckles before sucking the pain away. She hopes the storm was over soon because she thinks Sooyoung’s actually broken her this time. Just when she thought it couldn’t get crazier Sooyoung reaches around and starts to play around with her clit. The pounding wasn’t as hard now but Jinsoul’s body got set on fire and she was moaning out on the fingers kinda embarrassed on how she was drooling on the bed. She had lifted herself up on her elbows for the final stretch because she was going to cum if Sooyoung kept rubbing circles on her bundle of nerves.

Releasing a high pitched squeal Sooyoung muffles it by shoving her fingers deep inside Jinsoul’s mouth. Jinsoul slaps her hand on the mattress because this was maybe the hardest she’s ever came, it was even a bit painful because her pussy was so sore from gripping the strap so tight the whole time. “Oh my god.” She wonders what Sooyoung is talking about but she’s twitching out on the bed not fully functional. “That was crazy.”

Sooyoung looks at all the cum on her strap, Jinsoul didn’t squirt but she kinda exploded. When she pulled out there was sticky stuff all over the dildo and Sooyoung takes her finger to swipe and get it all off so she can taste it. Jinsoul literally passes out because well Sooyoung killed her. The older woman panics and goes to wake her up and Jinsoul laughs. “I was just kidding I’m alive…barely.”

Maybe Sooyoung should call it a night. Jinsoul looked destroyed after all. “you wanna go to bed?” Jinsoul shakes her.

“You said all night just give me like half an hour and I’ll be ready to go again.” Sooyoung smiles at her girl. She couldn’t ask for no one better than Jinsoul. Taking the strap off she plops beside the girl and pulls her close. Jinsoul was doing her weird mumbling she did when she had a really good orgasm. Sooyoung thinks her work here is done but if her girl wanted to go all night she guesses she better find the energy.

For now, Sooyoung would just snuggle up to her baby and be thankful that Jinsoul was still with her. Sooyoung was annoying and clingy now but Jinsoul still loved her. She was a different person now. She was one of those people you got annoyed with because they were so happy. That’s just Jinsoul’s effect though and Sooyoung had her wrapped tightly in her arms, enjoying the sticky warmth of their bodies.

Rubbing at the blonde’s face and kissing it affectionately she coos out, “my baby, you’re so cute thank you for letting me beat.”

Jinsoul opens one eye and scoffs. Sooyoung only laughs at her goofy fiancé. Jinsoul was her family and they were going to build that together. This night is only one of the many. Sooyoung was going to spend her life with her.

And she couldn’t be happier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rereading this was like a slap in the face.


	15. Baby In Red

Checking her watch for the fifth time Jinsoul figures it’s time for her to head home. In front of her sat a neglected glass of wine, it was ordered because Jinsoul felt a bit awkward sitting at a bar all alone. She’s sat here for over an hour waiting for something to happen. Even the bartender kept checking on her, Jinsoul doesn’t know if he wanted her to leave to free up a seat for a customer who’ll actually buy something or if he just felt sorry for her. .

Picking at the stockings that stuck to her thighs she faintly raises her hand to get the man's attention. It’s not that busy so he’s there in record time, “hey wanting something a little stronger?” He glances at Jinsoul’s glass and then back at the lonely woman. 

Shaking her head, she's about to ask if she can just pay already. “Can I get vodka cranberry?” They both turn to the voice. Jinsoul squirms in her seat at how it gives her goosebumps just from the sound. Deep and incredibly smooth, a voice Jinsoul can see herself falling in love with. 

“Make sure to use ciroc.” Jinsoul crosses her legs as she traces the jawline of her new friend. The mystery woman hasn’t looked at her yet, but judging by her side profile she was gorgeous. Like a famous singer type pretty. Jinsoul clenches her fist when the woman finally turns to her. 

The look in the woman’s eye left more of a burn in her throat than the alcohol. 

Gulping down she smiles, “Hi.” Her raspy voice seems to amuse the woman. Lips red as the wine in Jinsoul’s glass stretch out in a smile she can’t place in a category. There was something about it that made Jinsoul feel uneasy but at the same time seduced. 

Jinsoul is staring at the soft features that have been sharpened by dark makeup when the man sits down the glass. It breaks Jinsoul from the spell she was being pulled in.  _ Wow I’ve never seen anyone this pretty.  _

Rubbing around the ring of her glass Jinsoul tries to think how someone could be  _ that  _ pretty. Not being able to stand it she goes back to staring and regrets it. The woman is downing her glass making her throat taught enough where Jinsoul can see it bob up and down. Jinsoul laughs to herself,  _ great I’m screwed.  _ How in the hell was her ass going to forget something that hot. 

The woman slammed the glass back down and shakes her head when the bartender asks if she wants another. Jinsoul should be shy when the woman side glances at her, there was some type of authority to her. But instead of turning her gaze she stares harder, right into the woman’s dark eyes that keep pulling her in. 

Maybe it’s dangerous to challenge a stare like that. She doesn’t mind however. Jinsoul’s always loved a woman in power, particularly on top of her. 

Jinsoul can’t figure it out, if this woman was cute or if she was sexy  _ definitely both _ . Biting down on her lip she watches the eyes flicker to them. The woman tilts her head at the site and her eyes narrow,  _ okay yeah I’m screwed.  _ “Hi.” The voice is a lot deeper than before and it’s alluring. “You seem to know what you want.” The statement is loaded and it confuses Jinsoul. But how the words were placed made her tummy stir.

The woman’s lips tweak up on one side and it sends Jinsoul’s mind spinning. 

“U-um what does that mean.” Jinsoul stumbles out like an idiot and the woman shook her head and turns closer to Jinsoul. The sweat sticks to the back of Jinsoul’s neck when the woman pushes her legs apart, she stares at the knee between them now and the hand sitting so gently on the top of her thigh. Jinsoul trails her way back up the woman’s arm. Back to those eyes, there was nothing gentle about this woman. She could tell by the way she licked her lips when Jinsoul visibly swallowed. 

Jinsoul tries to control her breathing when the woman leans up against the bar, continuing to stay silent. The hand on the thigh scratches up and down. Jinsoul still wishes her legs were crossed. She wishes the woman wasn’t psychic either because she’s staring right between them. Jinsoul starts to hum to herself and she knows she might look crazy but the woman doesn’t seem to mind. 

Continuing to hum she checks out the woman’s attire. Looked a little business casual. Jinsoul questions the choice of red gogo boots with a raise of her brow but the tight mini skirt and silk shirt makes up for it. Maybe she was a model? She’s beautiful enough to be on the fronts of magazines. “Can I make an assumption?” The voice breaks her from her thoughts.

Jinsoul only nods.

“If my assumption is right can I buy you a drink?” Jinsoul is broke from her little evaluation of just how hot this mystery lady is to being curious just what she has to say. This woman seemed to be on a mission, was it to get Jinsoul out of pants? If that was it well...Jinsoul wouldn’t deny that the woman would be successful, or maybe she was going to murder her.

That glint in her eye wasn’t just sexy, it was evil. Jinsoul hates that it turns her on so much. 

Jinsoul eyes widen watching the woman’s jaws clench. She almost squeezes her thighs shut when she remembers the knee between them. For some reason she feels like she’ll lose if she does that. Instead she spreads them even more, giggling nervously when she hears a faint noise come out of the woman in front of her.

_ This bitch just growled?  _

Jinsoul confirms the noise she just heard was a growl. She thanks the bartender telepathically for not making her leave or she would have never met this weirdly aggressive woman whom she doesn’t even know the name of. 

The way her body was going crazy because of that tiny little noise. Well it wasn’t tiny...it was just...yeah. 

“Sure, what’s your assumption.”  _ That I’m a little loose in the noggin?  _ Jinsoul smiles to herself because that would be true.  _ Because I just soaked through my panties because this really sexy random woman growled at me.  _ Yes, Jinsoul felt a little loose in the noggin because of that. 

The woman leans closer and Jinsoul peeks lower, “good god.” The silk shirt was undone a few buttons and Jinsoul couldn’t help but let her jaw drape after her realization. This woman couldn’t get sexier, or maybe she could. Jinsoul hasn’t exactly filled in all the blanks to the mystery this woman is. But one blank is filled in bold. She had nipple piercings and the way she had leaned over seemed on purpose. 

_ It was on purpose _ . 

The biggest blank however, was how lucky Jinsoul was to be graced with a seemingly real life sex goddess. A true grade A pipe dream. Baby daddy material. A bird certification is in progress for Jinsoul, she’d let this woman cheat on her as long as she was the main girl. 

_ But she didn’t have to worry about that. _

How she was just sitting alone at some bar and randomly got picked by this woman. She could be any girl, this could just be some straight lady that needed a friend. But no, this woman was totally into her, straight out of the gates. From the moment she sat down, this game was meant to be won. Jinsoul doesn’t think they could be a loser at this point. Mystery lady was hinting that she wanted her for the night.

Jinsoul would be silly to neglect the offer. 

Squeezing her eyes shut when she feels those lips that were painted red press against her ear she ends up clenching her thighs together. Trapping the hand wedged between them. She can feel the lips smile against the edge of her ear and she subconsciously pants out. Why did she have to be so sensitive, but then again lips have never felt this good. This was only her ear too, she couldn’t imagine how’d they feel other places. 

“My guess is that you’re really wet right now.” Jinsoul swallows the faint noise with a bite to her lips. The words groaned into her ear makes her burn all over. “Like I said earlier, you seem to know what you want.” Jinsoul opens her eyes then with her eyebrows knotted over. Not only was this woman dangerous, she was arrogant and Jinsoul wouldn’t let her know how much wetter that made her. 

Even though Jinsoul likes it...too much she pushes the woman away with a weak shove. Shallowy breathing she thinks of one of those carnival games. The one where you take the hammer to slam down to make the bell go up. That’s what her pussy just did, the woman’s words and raspy voice was the hammer that drove her arousal to be annoyingly painful. 

Thick lips that where just ghosted against her ear stretch in a sinister smile. Jinsoul couldn’t let this woman win this easily. No matter how much Jinsoul wanted to suck those lips. This woman was smart, she knew exactly what Jinsoul wanted. Jinsoul hated it. 

“Hey can I get y’all anything else.” Jinsoul is glaring at the woman who turns her smile into something sweet. Gripping onto the fabric of the silk shirt she pushes her further back shuddering when the fingers between her thigh pinch her uncomfortably. 

Like predator to prey Jinsoul felt like she was being hunted. Maybe this woman had been watching her the whole time only to sneak up on her as she was about to leave.

_ Maybe Jinsoul knew she was watching.  _

She’s felt eyes on her the whole time but didn’t have the courage to turn to see who it was. “Can I get two more of those drinks?” Jinsoul replies with confidence. The bartender smiles at the woman’s request. She doesn’t even look his way. He stands awkwardly, these two...were weird. If heat was visible he’s sure he’d be able to see it between them. There was something up, especially they way they were staring at each other.

_ Hmm they must be very good friends.  _

Jinsoul was eye fucking this woman the best she could. The woman had let her mouth open a little when Jinsoul ordered the drinks. Knowing that her assumption was right. Now the woman’s eyes were glued in between her thighs that were opened wider, so wide it could be considered inappropriate. “Can I make an assumption too?” Jinsoul huffs out and the woman pulls her eyes away and trails her eyes up her chest. 

Jerking on the fabric she brings the woman closer to her, “you have to tell me your name if I’m right.” The woman checks her, looking up and down with a sly smile. Jinsoul was starting to get hot in her clothes. She was usually composed but there was something about this woman that was making her lose control. It made her feel like some freak. How she was getting this horny in public. How bad she wanted this. She liked it so much she would let this woman do anything to her. 

Doing the same she presses her lips against the woman’s ears and even goes as far as biting down, she loses a lot of resolve when she hears a small whimper. Jinsoul wonders if this woman is all talk and no game. All those words had her thinking this was a woman that liked to be in control, but such a sweet noise had Jinsoul thinking different. 

Breathing out she asks with her hand clawing into the woman’s shirt, “you wanna fuck my brains out don’t you?” Jinsoul jerks in her seat when the fingers on her thigh squeeze tightly. It shoots another wave of arousal through her body. Moving her hand up from the woman’s shirt she cups around the curve of her neck and rubs her thumb across her jawline. 

Jinsoul can feel the heat from her skin, the woman’s pulse is pounding against her palm. She can also assume that the woman was turned on as much as she was. 

The bartender comes back and Jinsoul separates herself from the woman entirely. Facing the numerous bottles in front of her. Her blood was boiling and she felt icky with how sticky she’s gotten down below. When she presses her thighs together she rolls her eyes as she feels the dull throb. The woman had also turned to face the front and thanked the bartender. 

The woman’s assumption was right, Jinsoul was so wet is was reaching her thighs and making a mess of her panties. But Jinsoul wonders if she’s right. The worst of what could happen is that the woman could just up and leave her to tend to this situation herself. Particularly with Jinsoul going home alone and thinking of how thick and plump the woman’s lips are as she drives her fingers into herself until she’s satisfied. 

Or, Jinsoul is right. Because this whole time there’s been very obvious hints that this woman wanted her in the same way she did. The look in her eye, the teasing touches and bite her lip. The questions. 

“It’s Sooyoung.” 

Jinsoul smiles to herself and sips on her drink before giving Sooyoung the side eye. The woman had her jaw clenched and there were blotches of blush all over her neck and chest. Jinsoul wonders if she was pushing her over the edge just as much as she was. 

“My name is Jinsoul.” She whispers out as Sooyoung downs her drink in one go. Jinsoul takes another sip of hers as the woman rubs the back of her neck from frustration. She didn’t know the drawl of her voice was driving Sooyoung crazy.

Jinsoul keeps her calm when the woman turns to her. “You knew didn’t you? That I’ve been staring at you this whole time.” Sooyoung shyly asks, a contrast from her behavior earlier.

Shrugging her shoulders she sits her glass down after finishing it. “Maybe. Would it change anything?” Jinsoul taunts. 

Sooyoung rests her head on her hand. Jinsoul is being stared at differently, this look had not a trace of darkness. It was actually pretty innocent and adorable the way this woman was staring at her. “I wanna rearrange your guts.” 

Jinsoul pouts,  _ that’s so sweet.  _ “I want that too.” She wanted her eggs cracked and scrambled. She wants her back blown out so hard she gotta go to the chiropractor only for them to tell her she got scoliosis. She wants Sooyoung to fuck her so hard it feels like she got a lobotomy and the first thing she learns is this woman’s name and how it feels to get her ass clapped to jupiter. 

Sooyoung  _ has  _ been watching her all night long. Thinking of the ways she can pull on that hair and bend her over. Jinsoul was the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen. Sooyoung wanted to drop her name for her already. 

But she doesn’t have to do that.

Jinsoul taps her fingers against the wood, she doesn’t notice how Sooyoung is staring at them. “You’re married?” Jinsoul freezes and looks down at her hand.  _ Oops I forgot to take it off. _

The pretty ring on her left hand makes her swoon for a short second. “I...am, is that a problem?” Jinsoul questions with a slight gasp to her voice before glancing at Sooyoung’s who holding her left hand up. A ring way too similar to Jinsoul’s on her finger. 

“Don’t worry me too.” 

Smiling at each other Sooyoung lays a hundred dollar bill down, “I want to show you something. Do you trust me?” Jinsoul knows she shouldn’t trust a stranger so quickly but this woman is so hot and she’s sure that this  _ thing  _ she wants to show her is probably her bedroom where Jinsoul will be spending the next 12 hours.

“Yes.”

Sooyoung hops off the stool and holds out her hand. Jinsoul doesn’t hesitate in taking it. She wasn’t going to lose this game however.

No matter how tempting that look Sooyoung was giving her. Walking out the air immediately sticks to her already hot skin. Midsummer was Jinsoul’s least favorite time of the year. But at least her wife never wore clothes during this time and Jinsoul had a hard time working at home sometimes when the woman would walk around in nothing but a tank-top and underwear.

But she wasn’t with her wife right now.

She was with Sooyoung. 

Holding the woman’s hand is too natural of a feeling so Jinsoul moves up to grasp at her elbow. Fighting the urge to snuggle against the  _ stranger  _ Jinsoul tries to not wobble as she walks. She was painfully aroused more than she thought she was. Everytime she did this it got worse somehow. 

It was all going to be okay however. As soon as Sooyoung took care of her. This pain would be turned into pleasure. Jinsoul would have to go on bed rest tomorrow probably since she could sense the nature of this woman.

Looking to her left she’s met with another sleazy smile. Yeah, this woman wasn’t going to respect her pussy or body at all. Not that Jinsoul didn’t have a problem with that. If anything that’s exactly what she wanted. Sooyoung had this domineering personality and she was sure it was going to show in vivid colors when they were gonna have sex. 

Jinsoul was anticipating a little pain with the pleasure.

Strolling up to a sleek black car Jinsoul starts to bounce with excitement. The bottoms of her bulky sneakers scuffing against the pavement. Yes, Jinsoul had a nice black dress on but she wasn’t going to wear heels...she hated them. The sneakers kinda matched but that wasn’t the point. She was about to ride with this very hot lady. 

Going to open the door she’s grabbed by the shoulders and pulled back. Jinsoul squints and stares at the woman who was now shaking her head disapprovingly, “the back Jinsoul.”

Role playing be damned. Jinsoul wasn’t doing this again.

“Really Sooyoung I won’t do it I promise you.”

Her wife doesn’t seem to believe her. “No Jinsoul you know how sleepy I get when I cum you have to bottom first.” Jinsoul gives her wife the puppy dog eyes and pleads with her hands and lips.

Pouting and tilting her head she brings her hands up in a tiny prayer, “pretty please Baby Soo let me ride in the front with you.” 

Sooyoung isn’t fazed whatsoever no matter how cute she finds Jinsoul when she’s begging like that. No matter how adorable her nose scrunches up when she pouts and how her eyes shine-

“No.” 

Jinsoul’s pout falls, “you’re ridiculous! I promise I won’t touch you until we get there.”

The older woman raises a brow, “you’re not allowed to touch until I’m done with you anyways.” Jinsoul shrinks a bit at the deep voice. God her insides where twisting like crazy and she was starting to get so slippery down there where it was uncomfortable even standing. After being married for two years Jinsoul thought she get used to it.

Whenever Sooyoung would discipline her with that tone. But here she was creaming her panties just because her wife had a very sexy voice.

Jinsoul knows she can’t convince Sooyoung that she won’t try any funny business in the front. So she tries to convince her that the funny business is in fact fun. Making her voice a little sweeter she rubs on her wife’s waist affectionately before pulling their bodies together in one swift motion.

Looking up with her eyes hooded she tries to make Sooyoung give in. There’s a point where Sooyoung can’t resist her, “but baby I know you like it.” Jinsoul flutters her eyelashes and bites her lip while letting her fingers walk up the woman’s exposed chest. “You can’t deny it, especially when you moan like that.” Sooyoung’s eyes waver just a moment when Jinsoul’s sparkle with desire.

She doesn’t know how they get so black sometimes.

Jinsoul has a 33% chance of winning. “Back seat Jinsoul.” Now it was a 25% chance. Sooyoung peels them apart and struts to the other side of the car. Jinsoul could just get in anyways but knowing how stubborn Sooyoung is she’d drive them straight home and pretend that they weren’t horny. Scratching the back of her head she gets in the back seat.

Sometimes Jinsoul can’t stand Sooyoung, how relaxed she could be when clearly in need. It drove Jinsoul crazy just knowing her wife had so much composure. Jinsoul could be laid out butt ass naked saying the most embarrassing things  _ doing the most embarrassing things  _ and Sooyoung would simply blink at her before getting ready for bed only to spoon Jinsoul.

Hot and bothered by Sooyoung she slips her seatbelt on. Although it was annoying when Sooyoung was like this, Jinsoul couldn’t deny it turned her on a lot. “I’m so lonely back here.”

She continues to whine as Sooyoung ignores her. How did Jinsoul get herself in this situation? Well, sometimes  _ you can’t keep your hands to yourself can you? _

As Sooyoung’s voice rings through her ears Jinsoul shakes her head. She doesn’t regret it at all. 

Jinsoul lays her back on the headrest as she recalls the memory.

_ A couple of months ago they were heading home from dinner with a few of Jinsoul’s work friends. Of course Jinsoul was a bit riled up because Sooyoung kept rubbing on her back and thighs as they were socializing. It wasn’t her fault she was so sensitive to her wife’s touch.  _

_ The drive back was long so Jinsoul had wandering hands that ended up between Sooyoung’s thighs. Jinsoul’s never been so thankful for Sooyoung preferring skirts over pants.  _

_ It was when Jinsoul had dipped inside when Sooyoung had to pull over. Jinsoul kept gripping what little fat Sooyoung had hard as she could when her wife slipped her panties down to allow more room. Jinsoul’s mouth watered when she saw those sun kissed thighs spread just for her. _

_ The heat rose to her head when she sucked on Sooyoung’s jawline. Her fingers were becoming soaked in the wetness. She kept pushing in and out at the pace of Sooyoung’s breath. Even when her wrist started to ache she didn’t stop. Because that’s how rewarding Sooyoung’s tiny moans were.  _

_ Just when she was reaching her peak Sooyoung had leaned her head back and Jinsoul took the opportunity to leave wet open kisses all over the woman’s throat. She remembers exactly how Sooyoung tightened around her fingers when she sucked on a particular spot. Jinsoul had flattened her tongue just to feel the vibrations of Sooyoung’s voice.  _

_ It was hard to find Sooyoung’s spot inside but Jinsoul knew how to rub against the woman’s clit just right. Jinsoul was enjoying kissing Sooyoung’s neck too much to notice the hand creeping around hers. Jinsoul gagged when the hand wrapped around her throat and squeezed hard.  _

_ Nipping at her skin one last time she’s pulled away. Jinsoul stared at Sooyoung’s throat that was wet and bruised from her treatment. She can hardly breathe with how hard Sooyoung had a hold of her neck. She was cutting off the blood to her head. _

_ Sooyoung’s eyes were black and her eyebrows were tilted up in pleasure. Jinsoul choked when Sooyoung had leaned forward to flick her lips with her tongue. Jinsoul fucked her a little harder then knowing exactly how close her wife had got. _

_ Jinsoul barely held her eyes open as she felt her own heat wash over her when Sooyoung whined onto her lips, “I’m gonna...ah Jinsoul.” Sooyoung’s grip tightened on her throat and Jinsoul started to wave in and out of consciousness. “Fuck I’m gonna cum.” Jinsoul tried her best to nod but it was difficult when she was so concentrated on bringing the woman her fingers were inside over the edge.  _

_ With a faint noise Jinsoul had shoved her fingers deep inside. The strain on her wife’s face was adorable as she choked on her moans. Jinsoul closes her eyes when her bottom lip is almost chomped down on before softly sucked on.  _

_ Sooyoung’s grip had loosened the slightest letting Jinsoul memorize the reaction on her face. Jinsoul didn’t realize that she was over the console now with her other hand on the back of Sooyoung’s head gripping hard. Her wife was only breathing hard while staring straight into her eyes, her jaw clenched like she was pissed off. _

_ Jinsoul knows this one hit Sooyoung hard. After the years Jinsoul’s learned that Sooyoung has three kinds of orgasms, ones that were normal, ones like this, and ones that made her scream and go lifeless. This one was one that Jinsoul didn’t see that often. _

_ The one she’d tried to pull out of Sooyoung all the time.  _

_ Sooyoung groaned and rested her forehead against her own. Her hand finally relaxed and her breathing returning to normal only meant Jinsoul was going to get an earful.  _

_ The whole ride back Jinsoul smiled blissfully and satisfied as Sooyoung grumbled at her.  _

Jinsoul has the same smile plastered on her face right now as she keeps making eye contact with Sooyoung through the rear view mirror. Sooyoung is starting to show her frustration with how many times she rolls her eyes and huffs air. “Keep looking at me like that and we won’t make it there.” Jinsoul squeezes her legs together in an attempt to take some of the pressure away. 

“Do I make you horny baby?” Jinsoul teases with a light voice and she can tell how it affects Sooyoung with the way she grips on the steering wheel. Knuckles turning white. Jinsoul is starting to enjoy this way too much. Used to she would say the dirtiest things and Sooyoung wouldn’t even spare her a glance. 

Sooyoung used to be so hard to crack especially when she was in this mood. But Jinsoul’s learned over the years. She’s had the practice and time. Used to Sooyoung would have her turned to putty in the palm of hands, but how the tables have turned. 

Her wife glances at her in the mirror. “Be quiet.” Jinsoul bounces in her seat. Sooyoung could be so cute sometimes. Especially when she acted all bad but Jinsoul knew better than that. 

Leaning up to the front seat she kisses the side of her wife’s face. “you're sooo adorable.” Jinsoul waits patiently for her wife to break. When she does her heart drops like it does every time. Sooyoung smiles so hard her cheeks push up on her eyes and she leans into Jinsoul’s kisses. Jinsoul has learned that no matter how mean Sooyoung was being, she still liked to be babied.

Sooyoung’s other hand comes up to scratch at Jinsoul’s head as they lean into each other. Forgetting about all the other feelings in her body Jinsoul focuses on the ever growing love she has for this woman. “We’re kinda bad at this ya know.” Sooyoung tilts her head with a scrunch of her of her nose.

This was the third time they’ve done something like this. It all started when Jinsoul had said that she was the one that was less whipped. Sooyoung had of course took offense and challenged Jinsoul to see who would give in first.

_ Whoever gave into their emotions first.  _

They would pretend to be strangers, play the game of who could break who first. Jinsoul had lost the first two times. She couldn’t help it, but she was determined to win tonight. They both agreed the loser was the one who said  _ I love you  _ first. Which was difficult for Jinsoul not to say when Sooyoung was on top of her bringing her to unknown heights. 

“Yeah, it's hard to not brag about my girl.” Sooyoung mumbles out and it makes Jinsoul blush like she was still a teenager. “You look so pretty tonight my love.” Jinsoul crumbles into herself when Sooyoung gives her a quick glance before going back to the road. 

Opening her mouth she almost loses. Instead she takes a deep breath, “jeez Sooyoung you made my heart flutter.” Sooyoung scratches behind her ear and it makes Jinsoul sleepy. Taking her wife’s hand she brings it off her head before leaning in the back again. 

She goes back to staring at Sooyoung’s eyes through the mirror. Emotions flowing through her like lava. Sooyoung was heated too, from staring at Jinsoul for more than an hour. A few strangers had even urged her to go talk to the girl sitting alone at the bar. Little did they know that was the woman she had in her arms every night. 

Jinsoul starts to spread her legs when Sooyoung begins to slow at a stoplight. Hiking her dress up to her hips she lets her teeth chew on her bottom lip when she sees Sooyoung take a long breath. Her wife adjusts the mirror so that the reflection is what is between Jinsoul’s thighs. Sooyoung audibly swallows at the site.

Her panties, which were banana patterned,  _ Jinsoul didn’t see the point since they were coming off anyway,  _ were damp, enough to stick to her as she tries to pull them off. “Don’t you wish you let me ride in the front now?” Jinsoul teases with a slight gasp to her voice. She spreads her legs further apart. “I’m so wet…” Jinsoul breathes out and looks down at herself.

It was almost embarrassing how Sooyoung was able to make a mess out of her without even doing remotely anything.

Sooyoung turns in her seat. The mirror image not being enough. Jinsoul’s throat tightens when she watches Sooyoung nip at her lips hungrily. “I know you want me.” Sooyoung’s eyes trail up her trembling body to her blushing face. Jinsoul could cum from the look alone. Whenever Sooyoung looked at her with those hooded eyes she couldn’t think of anything else.

“I want you inside of me.” 

It’s silent with the acception of Jinsoul’s labored breath. Sooyoung looks like she’s about to give in. But as soon as Jinsoul’s met with a smile she knows she’s going to have to beg for it. “Jinsoul.” She pouts, she knows exactly what she’s going to be hit with. “Behave.”

Sooyoung turns around again and waits for the light to turn green. Jinsoul can’t see where Sooyoung’s eyes are focused but she does have the reflection in her favor. 

Taking her fingers she tickles at her own thighs, getting goosebumps when she imagines its her wife’s fingers. Jinsoul’s so sensitive when she inches closer. Her knees wobble and her breath shakes. There’s a white hot sensation all through her nerves and it’s somewhat painful. But Jinsoul’s learned to love the burn. 

Around her lower lips it’s slick and she rubs around them with a single finger. She watches closely for Sooyoung’s reaction but nothing’s changed about her posture or anything. Dipping her finger lower she sucks in when she feels just how wet she is. Circling her finger around she pushes her finger inside herself. 

In and out slowly, she blushes at the small wet noises that fill the car. Trying to be quieter she goes even slower dragging her finger against her walls. When Jinsoul pushes back inside she accidentally presses against her clit, “ _ ah Sooyoung _ .” Jinsoul holds her hand over her mouth. She wanted Sooyoung to see her not hear her. 

Holding on for a few seconds she starts to move again. Only to freeze when Sooyoung slips a hand between the seats. Jinsoul stares at the crooked fingers until they twitch and curl up, motioning for Jinsoul to come closer. 

Scooting up in the seat Jinsoul has to spread even wider where it starts to strain her. She’s become a lot more flexible since Sooyoung likes her to do the splits, touch her knees to her elbows, even her thighs to her chest. It’s painful sometimes...but the look on Sooyoung’s face is worth it. Especially when she knows she hitting deep. 

Placing her knees to the seats she grabs onto Sooyoung’s arm, “can I have a taste?” The woman asks innocently and Jinsoul hovers the finger that was just inside her pussy around Sooyoung’s mouth. She can’t help but groan when Sooyoung starts to suck on it like a lollipop. The woman moans as she licks the wetness off even biting down on one of Jinsoul’s knuckles before letting the finger roll out of her mouth. “Just like candy.” 

“I know you’re lying.” She groans at Sooyoung, her wife always acted like that.

Sooyoung only shakes her head, “haha no I’m not.” But Jinsoul doesn’t catch how her eyes widen at the lie.

Jinsoul is starting to lose her marbles one at a time. Maybe she wouldn’t win tonight...shaking her head she tries to find the willpower again. She was not going to  _ lose again.  _

Sooyoung’s fingers tickle at her thigh making a rhythm like motion as she goes up and down. Jinsoul feels gross with how hot she is now but she overheats when Sooyoung ghosts her finger tips around her spread pussy lips. 

Burying her face in Sooyoung’s shoulder she begs for the hand to get closer, “ _ please.”  _ The driver gives a dark laugh before pulling her fingers away. Jinsoul whines at the loss of contact and squeezes on to Sooyoung’s arm. The woman is now pinching and groping at the inside of her thigh just to tease her. 

“It’s a bit awkward at this angle no?” Sooyoung asks her and Jinsoul disagrees.

Before biting down on Sooyoung’s arm she answers, “you know how easy it is for you to make me cum.” Her pussy was a puzzle, Sooyoung could solve it in seconds. Sometimes the woman would have her so turned on and needy that one slap to the ass would have her arching her back screaming her name like it was the only one she knew.

The desire she has for Sooyoung will someday consume her. 

Sometimes Jinsoul doesn’t understand why Sooyoung plays around with her so much like this. Maybe it’s because Sooyoung liked to see her go delirious with want, so close to breaking. She was broken a long time ago and she continues to be shattered. Only for Soooyoung to piece her back together once it’s over. 

Sooyoung doesn’t give her what she wants however if anything she pulls way even more, “you’re driving me crazy Sooyoung.” This is what killed Jinsoul when Sooyoung would tease her relentlessly. Where Jinsoul started to transform into somewhat of an animal, or that’s how Sooyoung made her feel. 

Jinsoul remembers how embarrassing it would be when she’d be begging for Sooyoung to touch her and her wife would just giggle and look down at her. 

And say...

_ You’re weird Jinsoul.  _

It made her so angry because it was Sooyoung’s fault for being so good at loving her and being so  _ fucking  _ hot. “I want you...” Jinsoul watches the blush creep up on the woman’s face. Jinsoul rubs her face against Sooyoung’s shoulder to try to convince her. 

“Ask nicely.” 

Jinsoul bites her lip at the request, “what if I don’t want to be nice?” What she expects is Sooyoung to pull away entirely but her wife only groans and grabs at her thighs a little harsher to the point where Jinsoul knows there’s going to be bruises. “You’re not being nice to me so why should I be?” Jinsoul gasps out when she feels Sooyoung’s nails digging into her flesh and it makes her moan.

She knows she’s probably dripping onto the seat by now, Jinsoul’s arousal ten folds when Sooyoung groans out when she feels the wetness on her thighs. “Let’s play Sooyoung...I can show you how fun I can be.” Jinsoul huffs out and starts to close in. She’s tired of being the one out of control, the one that’s driven nuts by the painful throb between her thighs. Jinsoul’s tired of the one being so damn needy all the time. She wants Sooyoung on the same level as her.

That arrogant smirk is starting to annoy her. 

Just when Sooyoung’s fingers press on her clit they pull away a second later. Jinsoul feels tears when Sooyoung jerks her hand away. “We’re here.” Jinsoul blinks a bit and lets some of the lust that was clouding her mind clear out. She looks around at the dark alleyway. It’s where she first met Sooyoung.

Her wife steps out and slams the car door shut. She wonders if she went a little overboard. Jinsoul pulls her dress back down and ignores the cool air hitting her hot center. Reaching for the door handle the door opens before she can grab it. Jinsoul stares at her wife’s waist, how it curved perfectly. “Baby come here.” The voice is sweet but Jinsoul knows better.

Scooting she doesn’t get a foot out when her jaw is grabbed by rough fingers, “are you trying to piss me off?” Jinsoul licks her lips even it does hurt with how tight Sooyoung is holding her. Looking up she lets her eyelashes flutter seeing Sooyoung’s face. The woman wasn’t even close to being mad.

Jinsoul was so close to breaking her.

“Only if it’ll make you fuck me harder.” Rasping out she knocks her knees together. 

Sooyoung smiles at her, “you’re such a good girl for me Jinsoul.” Squeaking when she’s pulled out of the car she instantly melts when Sooyoung wraps her in a loving embrace. “So good…” Her wife practically purrs above her and Jinsoul knows she has done a good job getting to this point. 

Nuzzling her face into Sooyoung’s chest she feels the vibrations from her hum when Jinsoul kisses on the tan skin there. Now all she had to do was obey and hope for the best. There’s not much else she can do. Sure she could sass Sooyoung with words but when she neglected what she was told to do the woman actually got mad.

Sooyoung steps away from her and her dark gaze is set on her lips. Jinsoul’s vision goes blurry as the woman swipes a thumb across them, “I love that mouth of yours.” The tone makes Jinsoul’s tummy drop, along with her jaw. Taking her wife’s thumb in her mouth she swirls around the digit with her hot tongue. Sooyoung has that same strained expression as she cums when Jinsoul sucks on it hard and pushes it to the back of her tongue. 

It’s like she can stand it.

Jinsoul is loving every second. Popping Sooyoung’s thumb out she guides the woman’s hand across her cheek, “what did you want to show me?” Sooyoung then grins, that pleasure that was once etched into her features gone. Jinsoul has no choice but to follow the woman once she starts to walk off.

Jogging up to her wife she yelps when her ass is slapped. “Silly it’s where we first met.” Blushing from how loud the noise was when Sooyoung slammed her palm on her ass she can only scoot closer to the woman when her cheek is squeezed. Looking at the buzzing neon light and steel door Jinsoul is drowned in a wave of nostalgia. 

She can remember when she first met  _ Yves.  _ How instantly attracted she was with her, how obsessed she was. That day she would never forget how she felt. How heart stopping it was when the woman had told her to get on her knees. Jinsoul being an idiot almost let Sooyoung slip through her fingers.

It was scary how much she loved Sooyoung.

Her heart is pounding as she stares at the steel door she hasn’t been here in over a year and she still gets the same nervous feeling when she returns. Looking at her wife who’s unlocking the door the nerves are replaced with giddiness.

_ I’m married to her. The love of my life.  _

While nostalgia is a powerful emotion, nothing quite compared to her devotion to Sooyoung. 

Jinsoul gulps the tension down her throat when the steel door is cracked open. Light pours onto the dark street and Sooyoung ushers her in with a cute smile and bounce off her feet. Shuffling in Sooyoung follows her in as well, “I’m very excited Jinsoul.” Taking a deep breath she keeps walking through what used to be the waiting room. 

Vivid memories of screams filled her mind. Sooyoung’s voice did sound excited and sinister at the same time. Sultry and deep, sending chills all the way down Jinsoul’s spine. Opening the second door it’s pitch black unlike the waiting room. Jinsoul isn’t given time to adjust before she’s shoved inside.

The door shuts behind them and Jinsoul hears the click of the lock. Her eyes try to adjust to the darkness but it’s no use. There’s not an inch of light in this room. She can only focus on her hearing and touch. But even then she’s afraid to reach out. 

Thankfully she doesn’t have to, because Sooyoung grips her hips from behind. Jinsoul’s habit is to push into Sooyoung, making her ass go against the woman’s hips. Hearing the hoarse groan behind her so up close makes her legs shake with weakness. Sooyoung’s hands and fingers press down into her hips creating a blissful discomfort. When Jinsoul is jerked closer to Sooyoung she closes her eyes and fully succumbs to the darkness of the room and Sooyoung’s touch.

Feeling Sooyoung’s chest press against her back she reaches behind to search for her wife. When she feels silk she lets it thread through her fingers and scratches as Sooyoung’s scalp. Begging her to come closer from a touch. Sooyoung of course listens because she couldn’t stand it any longer than Jinsoul could. She wanted to melt into her wife already, she was tired of this game they were playing.

Jinsoul’s throbbing with want when Sooyoung husks out a breath near her ear. She pulls the woman closer by her hair wanting to feel those lips on her. Sooyoung’s are wet when they press against her ear, they’re hot. Jinsoul knows she must have been licking on them on the way here, after all the taunts Jinsoul had pulled in the car. Sooyoung leaves a wet kiss right against the shell of her ear and lets her hands drag Jinsouls body to the end of her dress.

Squeezing her eyes and mouth shut Jinsoul’s body blooms with heat when her dress is tugged up to her tummy. Her face feels hot, her chest is tight. She can feel the sweat break onto her skin when rough but impossibly soft hands gently drag down her thighs and back up to her hips. It feels so nice to have her bare skin massaged on after the torture of what tonight’s been. 

Sooyoung’s voice is raspy and Jinsoul gets goosebumps on the back of her neck, “I’m thinking you might win tonight baby.” Jinsoul opens her eyes at the statement and her hands tighten in Sooyoung’s hair. Fingers pinch at her ass and it makes her squeeze her thighs together in an attempt to not let her arousal drip down her thighs. 

One hand comes to lay flat on her tummy while the other rests on her hip. Jinsoul is spun around before she’s pushed against the door with Sooyoung behind her, pressing against her body. Jinsoul arches her back and moans when Sooyoung licks her ear before nibbling at the sensitive part. 

With her cheek squished against the door she grinds her teeth as Sooyoung’s hips do the same against her ass. She knows Sooyoung does it to drive her crazy, but Jinsoul also knows that it happens when her wife is becoming desperate. Her dress is lifted higher by the hand on her stomach, her muscles twitching at how cold Sooyoung’s hand is even if it’s leaving a trail of fire. 

“Are you going to listen to me?” Jinsoul strains to open her mouth and instead of words a moan falls out since Sooyoung massages her thigh roughly. She can’t see anything in the darkness she can only feel. 

That’s what she liked about it, whenever she and Sooyoung do these things in pitch blackness. It allowed Jinsoul to only focus on Sooyoung’s touch and voice. It made everything more intense, not being able to see Sooyoung come close to her. She had to wait for everything to happen. 

Jinsoul loved it.

“ _ Yes I promise.”  _

Sooyoung moves her hand closer to her pussy and Jinsoul lets relief flow through her. Pressing her hands up against the door for leverage her fingernails scratch against the paint. The pressure was so tight that it was painful. The ache in her pussy was pretty much screaming for attention and deep down Jinsoul wasn’t for if she was going to get it or not. 

“How far can I go?” Sooyoung asks hesitantly while clawing at Jinsoul’s skin. Her breath was hot on Jinsoul’s ear making the girl even more eager to be touched. Her shit was throbbing, and they ain’t even really started yet. 

Hiccuping on her breath she answers, “ _you can do whatever you want Sooyoung. I’m yours_ _to take._ ” With her insides completely mush she closes her eyes against the small laugh Sooyoung lets out. The rest of her dress is pulled off and she’s left in only her bra. 

The lights suddenly flicker on and Jinsoul squeezes her eyes more at the change. Sooyoung backs away, the warmth leaving Jinsoul’s skin as she does so. She feels cold so she tries to go with Sooyoung until her head is pinned against the door, “stay still.” Jinsoul does as she’s told and Sooyoung moves her hold to the center of her back. 

Sooyoung leans away but still presses her hips against Jinsoul’s ass loving the way it fits against her. Bucking her hips a bit Jinsoul moans at the movement and pushes back on her. Sooyoung takes the hand that’s not pinning Jinsoul against the door to rub down her face since she was so worked up. It made her mouth water at how much her wife wanted her no matter how many times they’ve done this. She was addicted and everytime they got to this level it felt like overdosing. 

Grinding in a slow motion Sooyoung listens to Jinsoul’s tiny whimpers that’s muffled by the door, “arch your back more.” Jinsoul pushes against her to create more room and Sooyoung knots her brows over when she watches Jinsoul’s back curve perfectly. Taking her thumb she presses into one of Jinsoul’s back dimples and continues to roll her hips against Jinsoul’s ass. 

It’s gotten fatter, Sooyoung wouldn’t deny that she was the one to blame. Jinsoul has groaned at how much food Sooyoung buys, but she noticed how Jinsoul doesn’t complain as she’s eating it. Grinning she takes her hand to slam it down on one of Jinsoul’s cheeks humming when she watches it jiggle. “You don’t know how fucking good you look right now.” Sooyoung mumbles out to herself more than Jinsoul.

Her wife tilts her head back, the sweat sticking to her forehead. Sooyoung honestly doesn’t know where to start. All she knows is that she wants to dive in straight away. Biting her lip she thinks of her trip here prior, and what’s in the desk drawer to the front. Groping at Jinsoul’s sides she whimpers at her wife’s curves filling her palms. It’s so soft, Sooyoung doesn’t understand how Jinsoul can be so soft. 

If she were allowed to she’d rub up on Jinsoul all day long the girl already got enough massages just because Sooyoung couldn’t get enough of it. Sooyoung even got in trouble sometimes because she wouldn’t stop squeezing Jinsoul’s ass when she was supposed to get the knot outta her wife’s shoulders. 

“Goddamn…” Sooyoung rasps out when Jinsoul pushes into her more, arching her back to where Sooyoung could see the dip. Taking her finger she traces Jinsoul’s spine up and down. She can see the goosebumps on Jinsoul’s arms as she does so. 

Jinsoul relaxes with Sooyoung’s touch, it’s harmony between aggression and gentleness. It makes her so horny she’s about to just start begging, so she does. “Sooyoung please do something before I…” Jinsoul whines out much to her surprise. Sooyoung glances at her and claws her way up her back before threading softly curled hair between her fingers. 

Grinding her teeth together Jinsoul sucks in air between them when Sooyoung tugs on her scalp painfully, making her neck crane back. It’s hard to get comfortable with Sooyoung pushes her against the door, Jinsoul can only lean her head back as Sooyoung jerks. “Before you what Jinsoul?” Finally she’s given some room to move when Sooyoung steps away from her. Even if the loss of contact was painful, the crack in her neck was hard to bare. 

Jinsoul is dragged across the room by her hair and feels a bit embarrassed by it. She’s still got her bra on and her sneakers. She looks like a clown...feels like one too. Sooyoung stops and pulls up and like a puppet Jinsoul stands on almost her tippy toes to gain some relief. It’s painful how hard Sooyoung is holding her head and Jinsoul fights the urge to hold onto Sooyoung’s wrist. 

Her wife continues to tug upwards making her wince and sighs out. Tears spring to her eyes as she tilts her head downwards. “Look at me.” Jinsoul slowly raises her gaze to Sooyoung’s and instantly squeezes her eyes shut when she feels spit make contact with her face.

“Fuck Sooyoung.” She wasn’t expecting it...yet. Usually Sooyoung gave her some type of warning or a least did when she was stirring up her insides. Nevertheless though, because as she feels the saliva running down her face Jinsoul swallows the build up in her own mouth. The heat down below felt like a fever now, Jinsoul couldn’t help but get wetter. 

Sooyoung laughs before taking her hot tongue to run it up Jinsoul’s face. Her makeup smeared from sweat and...other bodily fluids. “You like That?” Jinsoul knows she doesn’t have a choice, it’s not a yes or no. It’s only where. So she holds out her tongue because that’s where she likes it the most. She doesn’t feel as gross as when it hits her face. It still turned her on just as much.

Feeling a pulse in her tummy when Sooyoung repeats the action Jinsoul pulls her tongue back in to swallow, licking her lips for any extra. “Good girl, do you want a reward?” Sooyoung praises her and Jinsoul knees starts to buckle. If there was anything she loved more than anything it was when Sooyoung complimented her. Not being able to stand up any longer she falls to her knees. Sooyoung helps her down a little easier and releases the grip on her hair. 

Jinsoul rests while kneeling on the floor. There was now carpet so it didn’t hurt as much. However, Jinsoul doesn’t want to admit how many times she’s gotten carpet burns on her knees and elbows. Sooyoung kneels before her and looks into her eyes, they’re pooling with desire just like the wetness between her thighs. Jinsoul falls in love with her just a little more. She doesn’t know when she’ll ever stop.

“Say  _ ah.”  _ Sooyoung whispers out while eyeing her lips. Jinsoul makes the tiny noise and holds out her tongue. She closes her eyes in bliss when Sooyoung leans forward. When Jinsoul feels Sooyoung’s own tongue rub up against hers she moans and pushes herself closer. It’s not a kiss at first, Sooyoung particularly didn’t like kisses unless they were just pecks or something nasty like this. Jinsoul however loved to make out and would often ask Sooyoung to kiss her before they would go to bed.

This was her reward.

Although Jinsoul would prefer a little less tongue in a normal day. She was so horny this was making her throat tighten with how good it felt. When Sooyoung shoves her tongue inside her mouth Jinsoul forgets to breathe, the hand that was once tangled up in her hair returns and pulls her closer and holds her in place as her lips are assaulted.

Besides the wet smacking sounds from their sloppy kisses, Jinsoul can hear Sooyoung’s whimpers every time their tongues meet in the middle. Sooyoung breaks them apart and lets her eyes fall open. Jinsoul’s lips were red and swollen, glistening in the dull light of the room. Sooyoung felt a sharp twist in her gut at the sight, “you’re so good at that.” She still doesn’t know exactly what Jinsoul does, but her wife could make her lose a few memories with a kiss like that.

On the other hand Jinsoul would disagree, it was Sooyoung who was such a good kisser. With plump lips like that would drive anyone to insanity. “Kiss me Sooyoung.” The woman doesn’t take a second to surge back, taking her tongue to lick all the way Jinsoul’s lips before sliding them together.

In a rhythm Sooyoung presses her lips against Jinsoul’s. When Jinsoul manages to suck Sooyoung’s bottom lip between her own that’s when she hears the woman’s first moan of the night. Maybe Jinsoul kept a tally to see how good she was. Maybe she just loved to hear them. Kissing her harder Jinsoul opens her mouth to deepen their kiss and Sooyoung massages into her scalp. 

Bringing up her hand she goes to cup Sooyoung’s jaw and it works for a short second because her wife is drowning in the feeling of how sensual her kisses are, but it doesn’t last forever. Jinsoul is pushes away gently and she makes a mental note of how cute Sooyoung looks when she’s needy. She has a thousand images in her head by now. Jinsoul loves it when her wife loses that composure.

“N-no touching.” Jinsoul bites her lip at the adorable stutter and nods. Even if she enjoyed the messy sex they had when Sooyoung lost control of her dominate side, Jinsoul didn’t really want to disobey her wife knowing how much she loved it. 

Bringing her hand back to her side she pouts, “I’m sorry Sooyoungie.” Sooyoung blushes at the nickname and stands up, leaving Jinsoul on the floor. Jinsoul watches as the woman struts away to her little desk, amused at gogo boots, annoyed that she still had all her clothes on. Jinsoul spends her resting time stripping everything off. Leaving off everything to the side she sits patiently as Sooyoung prepares their little night.

Jinsoul takes a deep breath when she sees a red candle being lit, she hasn’t felt hot wax on her skin in a long time. Sooyoung smirks at from behind the desk, throwing her a wink as she pulls out a long piece of red nylon rope. The last thing however makes Jinsoul’s jaw drop. Her heart beat feels like it’s down in her pussy now with how hard it was throbbing. The site in front of her dries out her mouth in fear. 

Sooyoung plops the  _ large  _ object on the desk before pulling her hair into a ponytail. Jinsoul was used to big things being inside of her...like Sooyoung’s dark purple strap. But that looked small compared to this thing. “It’s about the same length what you usually take. Just a bit fatter.” Jinsoul swallows and squirms around on the carpet, Sooyoung better prepare her for this if she really was going to fuck her with that... _ thing. _

“Just a  _ little _ fatter?” The dildo on the table was thick and large, it already had a harness attached to it unlike the double ended one that Sooyoung usually used. Jinsoul wasn’t so sure about this. She literally wouldn’t be able to walk, “why don’t we just use Big Purp?”

Sooyoung smiles at her while unbuttoning her shirt, “left it at home.” Jinsoul stares at the bitch in question on the desk that seems to be taunting her. Jinsoul closes her eyes for a little prayer, she should never underestimate Sooyoung. When she opens them back up again Jinsoul has to put a hand between her thighs, her heart is pounding in her ears and she feels like someone’s blowing heat straight onto her skin.

Her wife is stripping in front of her, teasingly. First the silk shirt falls down her shoulders revealing so much skin Jinsoul wished she could have underneath the palms of her hands. On her nipples were small heart shaped piercings with a single dangled chain connecting them. The gold contrasted Sooyoung’s darker complexion and sat nicely on her toned tummy. Jinsoul watches the muscles tightened under her gaze, Sooyoung liked being stared at. 

“Close your eyes.” 

Well most of the time, this was the one time exception. Despite her wishes to keep looking, just the sight of Sooyoung’s naked body was making her pussy clench, she listens to Sooyoung. For the most part, every second or so Jinsoul would peek with one eye open, just to see what Sooyoung was doing.

She doesn’t think she’s been caught, since Sooyoung doesn’t look her way at all. Jinsoul can’t tell what she’s doing however. Her wife was hidden behind the desk. The next time she peeks she squeaks when she sees tan legs standing before her. “Jinsoul...were you looking when I told you not to?” With her eyes squeezed shut she nods, there was no point in lying. Sooyoung tsks and her voice gets a few octaves deeper, it leaves a crawling sensation down Jinsoul’s spine. “Should I punish you for that?” 

Jinsoul’s knows there is no such thing as punishment when it comes to her wife. But she shakes her head no. Her hair is grabbed and tugged back, Jinsoul lets a whiny moan out before letting her eyes flutter open. She can’t help but call out Sooyoung’s name. Her wife seems to want her dead. Sooyoung’s previous attire is all gone. Now what’s wrapped on her skin is a pair of stockings and a garter belt...a matching thong to go with them.

All dark red.

Holding her head back she could start drooling. Instead she compliments her wife, “you’re so beautiful.” Jinsoul lets her eyes drag up Sooyoung’s body, from thighs being squeezed by tight lace, to her tone tummy that was highlighted with some sort of glitter lotion, all the way up to her blushing face. Sooyoung hates compliments sometimes. Because Jinsoul says them in such a sweet voice that makes her heart fall out of place

Sooyoung rolls her eyes and tugs Jinsoul closer to her, “you’re allowed to touch me for half a minute.” She hates how weak she’s become around Jinsoul, how easy it is for the woman to woo her. 

Jinsoul wastes no time with taking her hands to grab at Sooyoung’s thighs, kneading the muscles that were right in front of her. With a tug on her hair she starts to kiss around the inside, nipping and sucking at the skin there. She glances up through her eyelashes before laying her tongue flat on Sooyoung’s thigh, licking along the straps of the garter built. Her wife above pants at the sticky heat left on her skin and tugs Jinsoul’s hair hard enough to get her to pull away. Fingers still ghost behind her and Sooyoung’s shakes them off, “time is up.” 

Jinsoul pouts up and brings her hands back to her side. She hears the sound of Sooyoung’s gogo boots on the carpet as she circles her. “You love those boots don’t you?” Jinsoul giggles a bit, even if they were in an intense situation, she still found it adorable how much Sooyoung wore those shoes. She can feel Sooyoung kneel behind her, sitting on her legs that were folded under her. 

“Shouldn’t have bought them for me.” Sooyoung says a bit defensively, Jinsoul did like to poke fun at her. Sooyoung had a good fashion taste, half of the time. Jinsoul only laughs for a reply before humming when Sooyoung starts to play with her hair, she brushes it out with her fingers and folds it behind her ears. “You ever think about going blonde again?” Sooyoung asks as she takes a moment to appreciate how Jinsoul’s black hair flows down her back like water. It was so pretty and silky Sooyoung wanted to run her fingers through it all day. 

The faint curls swish as Jinsoul tilts her head, “hmm maybe? Why, do you miss it?” Sooyoung wouldn’t mind seeing it again, she doesn’t know which one she loved more. The blonde made Jinsoul an angel, while the black made Jinsoul look more mature and alluring. Sure Sooyoung missed it but she doesn’t know if she would trade it back for this.

She starts to braid Jinsoul’s hair tightly and leans down to plant a heavy kiss on her wife’s shoulder, “no I was just asking.” Jinsoul hums and leans into Sooyoung’s front as her hair is braided. “You’ll always be my aphrodite, even if you was bald.” Jinsoul jerks an elbow back and huffs out when Sooyoung starts to giggle. The woman finishes the braid up and wraps her hands around Jinsoul’s torso. 

Jinsoul whimpers as her wife starts to leave hot kisses at the junction of her shoulder and neck, even biting down hard enough to leave a mark. Pushing back further she craned her neck to the side so Sooyoung has more room to drag her lips and teeth across her skin. Jinsoul closes her eyes at the tingly sensation that Sooyoung’s lips leave, the tiny smooches ring in her ears when Sooyoung kisses along her jawline. She stops a moment to nibble on it before moving to kiss behind Jinsoul’s ear. “Are you scared?” 

She was shaking, “no, you always make it feel good.” Sooyoung licks across the shell of her ear and claws at her tummy, making it twitch under her nails. 

The woman behind her groans again and pulls her closer kissing all of her sensitive spots. Sooyoung then grabs her hands to put them together. As Jinsoul feels her wrists being tied in a knot with the rope she would assume she saw earlier, she hangs her head low. She feels like she’s going to explode. 

_ How much foreplay is too much? _

Sooyoung’s answer was there was never too much, one of these days it was going to kill Jinsoul. The next thing her ankles are being tied the same way as her wrists were. Sooyoung presses her thick lips against her ear to rasp out, “good because I really wanna stretch that pussy out.” Jinsoul pulls away from the lips, she was starting to become overly sensitive to everything. The pulse down below was becoming unbearable.

After Sooyoung has her tied up Jinsoul is shoved onto the carpet, her hands going above her head laid flat. She can’t move at all with her hands and feet bound. Sooyoung moves around her and visits the desk again. Jinsoul strains her neck to get a view of Sooyoung’s ass, her mouth waters as Sooyoung sways from side to side, her little debbie bubble butt being complimented by the thong. 

Testing the knots out she finds that they’re really secure, and not even magic would get her out of them. Sooyoung turns back around with a cute hop and a candle in hand. Jinsoul watches with wide eyes as the woman tiptoes over to her. Sooyoung then reclaims her spot behind Jinsoul. Pushing her hips against her ass, licking her lips at how natural it feels now. She remembers the first time she had a hold of Jinsoul’s ass, how she couldn’t help but grind against it. Sooyoung had little control back then. It took the strength of god not to fuck her wife. 

Breathing hard Sooyoung rolls her hips, god she was getting impatient. “Jinsoul?” Her wife is face down in the carpet and she turns with an effort just to see Sooyoung. Sitting down the wax candle she grabs onto Jinsoul’s hips lifting them up before pushing a hand down on her lower back to make her arch. Sooyoung’s chest shakes as she raises up just to put pressure down on Jinsoul. Once her wife is in perfect position she groans, she doesn’t know how she found this woman or was even lucky enough to make her marry her.

“I love you.”

Jinsoul gasps and smiles but it doesn’t last a second since Sooyoung brings her palm down hard on Jinsoul’s ass. Jinsoul screams at the hard hit and lets her toes curl. Her ass stung after that one but the pleasure ripped through her body. Sooyoung takes both of her hands to squeeze at Jinsoul’s waist pushes her into a painful curve. Jinsoul felt like she was going to break with how hard she was arching.

Sooyoung pulls her hips back before slamming them into Jinsouls ass making the woman below moan, “Sooyoung please don’t tease me.” Jinsoul couldn’t take it. Her fingers were wiggling around clawing into the carpet, she couldn’t handle that action if something wasn’t inside her. Her walls clenched around nothing because she was so used to feeling Sooyoung’s hips against her when she was being fucked. This was pure torture. 

The woman behind giggles before leaning back, leaving some comfort to Jinsoul. Taking her hand she slaps Jinsoul’s ass a second time, sighing when saw the fat bounce. Squeezing onto the flesh she leans over to grab the wax. Sooyoung keeps groping the flesh between her fingers and hovers the hot wax over Jinsoul’s back. Sooyoung eyes it, making sure enough had melted to be poured, as she sees the red liquid wobble she knows it time. Tilting the candle over so slightly red drips onto Jinsoul’s.

Sooyoung gets locked in a daze as she watches her wife squirm beneath her. The wax flows down the curve of her spine and pool at the arch. “I love you so much.” Sooyoung whines out, getting worked up already even if they just started.

Carefully she drops it in different places each time, loving the way the red looks on Jinsoul’s skin that was glistening with sweat. Sooyoung grabs Jinsouls ass roughly as she continues to place small drops along the small of her back. Her spine causing a trail of it down the curve, Sooyoung leans down to lick between the lines of red, moaning at the saltiness on her tongue. Tipping her tongue she swirls it around one of Jinsoul’s back dimples before dropping a bit of wax there. With eyes blown she can only focus on Jinsoul. 

Sooyoung keeps dripping it down, starting at Jinsoul’s ass and up her back. Soon the woman’s back is painted in splattered dots and curved lines of wax. Sooyoung is panting above her before taking her hand to smear the heat into Jinsoul’s skin. The wax crumbles between her fingers and Sooyoung’s narrows her eyes at the little red marks left. 

Jinsoul is clawing into the carpet, it wasn’t that painful at all but just hearing Sooyoung’s tiny noises were making the wax feel like fire on her skin. It was hot as it dripped on her skin, but the cooling sensation was pleasurable. She squirms whenever she feels Sooyoung take a bite on her ass, groaning when Jinsoul whines. 

It feels like forever before Sooyoung finally stops, satisfied with what she would consider art. On her phone she has a whole album dedicated to this. Sooyoung would often find herself looking at the photos of Jinsoul painted in wax. Her wife wouldn’t be able to relax after that since it tore Sooyoung up too much. 

Grabbing the towel Sooyoung wipes off her fingers and Jinsoul’s back, her skin is tainted with red. After all the wax is crumbled to the carpet Sooyoung rubs up and down the muscles trying to relax Jinsoul from how tense she had gotten. 

Her left hand then becomes glued to Jinsoul’s ass cheek and Sooyoung sucks on her middle fingers of her right hand. She knows Jinsoul will be very wet, but she wants to make sure there’s no resistance. Releasing them with a pop she spreads Jinsoul with her left hand and dips her fingers down below. 

Sliding into wetness Sooyoung hums as Jinsoul cries out from finally being touched. Her wife shakes beneath her and her legs bend up and hit Sooyoung in the back. Jinsoul buries her face in the carpet as Sooyoung’s fingers wiggle around trying to find her clit in the warmth. “How are you so wet?” Sooyoung mocks her, she knows the whole night has been painful for Jinsoul. Inching her fingers closer she finally finds the swollen nub, it wasn’t that hard the find after all. Sooyoung rubs on it slowly, faint enough to not even be pleasurable. 

Jinsoul chokes out on a moan as a white heat washes over her. It hurt so much but at the same time felt so good. She was so sensitive so the faint touches were only driving her crazier. Sooyoung continues to circle her clit teasingly, “you’ve been thinking about this all night, haven't you?” Sooyoung then starts to stroke Jinsoul’s curling her fingers slightly so that they ghost over where Jinsoul needs to pressure to get off. This was just building her up to an edge she couldn’t fall off of. 

Grinding her teeth together she digs her nails into the palm of her hand. Jinsoul’s tummy hurt so much and the way Sooyoung was touching her made it burn all the way down her legs. She could feel her blood rushing to her head but it still wasn’t enough. 

Sooyoung finally presses down on her clit hard, “don’t cum.” Jinsoul holds her breath, she would have come if Sooyoung was still moving, if she had started to rub on it like she would have came in a second. But since the fingers were completely still Jinsoul was able to hold on just a while longer. Sooyoung wants to slap Jinsoul again but she knows it would make her cum. So instead she waits it out, feeling Jinsoul’s clit twitch against her fingers. 

It’s swollen with arousal, and Sooyoung just wants it in her mouth already. Rubbing her thumb into Jinsoul’s ass she slowly pulls her fingers away. Her wife pants out with relief as she’s edged once again. Sooyoung moves back before leaning down, “can you spread your legs baby?” Jinsoul struggles, lifting on her knees a little so she can expose herself to Sooyoung. She can feel herself dripping down her thighs, knots of arousal twist in her tummy even tighter.

Sooyoung appreciates how wet Jinsoul is, how tight she looks. Taking her hand she gives her ass a sideways swat making her wife curse under her breath. Sooyoung takes a finger to trace Jinsoul’s pussy lips, she wishes she could take a picture. 

Leaning down she starts to kiss Jinsoul’s butt, occasionally biting down. Moving to her, “I swear to god Sooyoung.” Skipping over her booty crack...since Jinsoul still wasn’t always into it. She goes down to her pussy. Sooyoung takes one of the lips to suck on it, already getting the taste in her mouth. It’s difficult eating Jinsoul out like this but Sooyoung liked it this way. Before she gets too close she blows cool air into Jinsoul’s hot core, causing her wife to groan. 

Spreading her cheeks apart Sooyoung takes the first lick. Curving her tongue when she reaches Jinsoul’s hole. Jinsoul’s arousal pours onto her tongue and Sooyoung has to smack her lips at the taste. She keeps poking her tongue around Jinsoul’s pussy, dipping it inside and around. Sooyoung closes her eyes when Jinsoul tightens around it, making her push in deeper. Jinsoul arches more and sighs at the feeling of Sooyoung’s tongue inside her, pushing in and out lapping up everything that spills from her. 

The tongue then inches towards her clit, swirling around it before pressing against it. Jinsoul holds her head up and leaves her jaw open when she feels the pressure on her sensitive spot. Sooyoung draws letters into it with her tongue, dragging it ever so slowly. It’s gentle unlike Sooyoung’s fingers that could rip an orgasm from her, when ever she used her tongue however, it always built Jinsoul up slowly, giving her a surprise whenever it happened. 

Sooyoung pulls back to take a deep breath, some of Jinsoul’s juices stick to her lip however so she swipes her tongue around to break the trail. Taking a deep breath she goes back to work, curling her tongue up and down without paying too much attention to her clit just yet. She kisses Jinsoul’s pussy and it makes an obscene noise.. Pulling back she nips on Jinsoul’s bottom lips earning a high pitched moan. Sooyoung teases her like this for a while. Shoving her tongue inside the tightness feeling it clench, licking up and down the slit, getting a mouthful of what Sooyoung liked to consider candy, and reciting the alphabet on Jinsoul’s clit. 

By the time Sooyoung is done Jinsoul is shaking against her, the woman’s thighs are trembling and Sooyoung watches how her muscles twitch. Wanting a better angle she flips Jinsoul over. Sooyoung smiles at her wife’s face. Her body was covered in a thin layer off sweat. Sooyoung presses her hands to the back of Jinsoul’s thighs and pushes up. Making her pussy on display. Jinsoul opens up her knees a little bit so Sooyoung had more room to work. But Sooyoung knew she didn’t need much for what she was about to do.

Laying down on her tummy, Sooyoung dives back in, deeply kissing Jinsoul’s pussy with her lips and tongue. As she closed her lips she’d drag her tongue up as well. Everytime she did this, Jinsoul’s clit would get rubbed on. Jinsoul pushed her head into the floor, her breath hitching with every kiss down below. She wasn’t going to last much longer.

Sooyoung’s lips smack against the wetness, her tongue swirls around folding up to push deeper. Giving a small peck to Jinsoul’s swollen nub she finally holds out her tongue and lays it flat against it. Sooyoung lets her eyebrows knot as she feels it throb against her tongue, Jinsoul was so close. So she presses against it harder and starts to rub it with as much pressure as she can. 

Feeling Sooyoung’s tongue, Jinsoul holds her eyes open. It feels like someone’s stolen her breath right out of her lungs. Heat and relief washes over her and she chokes out on a moan. When it hits her, it’s like a semi truck and she releases a loud scream before seeing white. Jinsoul’s arms shake above her as she cums and she can only feel her heartbeat and the indescribable sensation that is Sooyoung’s tongue. Her mind goes blank, she only focuses on how good it feels. How all that pressure hit its peak to be replaced with pleasure. 

But her wife doesn’t stop, Jinsoul’s instinct it too push her away. So her hands claw into Sooyoung’s scalp when her wife starts sucking her clit hard with those plump lips. Jinsoul’s trying to tell her to stop but it comes out a jumble of words, someone really did steal the breath out of her lungs. Sooyoung keeps eating her out, holding her thighs up so she can’t move, she can’t even squirm away from it. 

“ _ Ah Sooyoung please.”  _ Jinsoul wants to beg her to stop but she digs her nails into Sooyoung’s head and ends up pulling closer to her pussy. Sooyoung’s face is buried between her thighs when the hand fully wrap around them instead of pushing the back of them. Her body trembles as Sooyoung presses her tongue down on her clit before bringing her lips back around it. 

Jinsoul’s too weak to push Sooyoung away, so she gives into it and winces past the overstimulation and focuses on the burn in the pit of her stomach. 

Sooyoung starts to roll her clit between her lips and it’s what sends her over the edge once again. Another orgasm hits her, but it’s painful this time from the overstimulation. Her eyes roll to the back of her head and her mouth stays gape. Sooyoung’s lips are suctioned around her clit and all she can do is take it. 

After a few minutes Jinsoul can finally see clearly again. Sooyoung still has her clit in her mouth, but since she can’t feel it twitch anymore she releases her lips and only gives it a long lick. Sooyoung then starts to clean up all the cum the warmth melting on her tongue, it was like her very own reward for doing a good job at pleasing her wife. 

Leaving a few more deep kisses Sooyoung raises up and pats on Jinsoul’s thigh. Holding them to her chest she asks, “how was it?” Sooyoung can’t help but giggle at the exhaustion on Jinsoul’s features. She rubs up and down her legs, massaging the tension out of them.

Jinsoul gives her a thumbs up, “amazing I think...I died for a second.” Laughing to herself Sooyoung kisses her ankle. Jinsoul looks at the sticky mess on Sooyoung’s mouth, how it was even running down her chin. She sighs when she watches Sooyoung lick it clean with a long swip of her tongue. Her lips were glistening with her cum and Jinsoul couldn’t help but feel a throb in her pussy from the sight. 

Her wife looked like she had went to heaven, a goofy smile plastered on her and her chest was slowly rising and falling. “Are you tired? Do you wanna go home?” Sooyoung didn’t mind if Jinsoul was out after two orgasms like that. Sure Sooyoung wanted to use her new toy but they had all the time in the world. Cuddling with Jinsoul was something she’d never pass up on, since it was the best feeling she’s ever had. 

Jinsoul was her wife for a reason though. “You said you wanted to fuck my brains out.” Her wife purrs at her and wiggles her ass against her groin, “I’d hate for you not to get what you want Sooyoung.” Her eyes turn dark, desire replacing the affection that had been reflected in them earlier. 

Even if Jinsoul would just like to fall asleep right now, Sooyoung didn’t look satisfied. She wanted to give her everything. She’d feel guilty to just be that selfish, Sooyoung always was knocking her out before her wife had her own fun. Jinsoul wanted to please her however, wanted to give light to her fantasies. Even if she was in bliss right now, feeling ten times lighter and as if she were a cloud floating in the sky. She wants Sooyoung to feel the same. 

Sooyoung palms her way up her legs and starts to undo the knot around her ankles. Jinsoul blinks a few tears away from her last orgasm while catching her breath. She knew what was to come and she wasn't sure if she was ready for it. After Sooyoung loosens the rope to her ankles she stands up, leaving Jinsoul on the floor. 

Rolling around Jinsoul lets her feet hang in the air, wiggling them back and forth as she watched Sooyoung walk back to the desk. Lifting up on her elbows she gets comfortable. Sooyoung tosses her a pillow from the seat and then heads back to the table. Jinsoul sighs as her eyes follow the straps that Sooyoung latches to her thighs and waist. Looking down she messes with the rope still locked around her wrists, laying her head down she feels like complete jelly. 

Sooyoung glances back at Jinsoul who was waving her now free ankles in the air. There were small red marks on her ass from all the slaps and her hair was a bit damp at the top. Tightening up the rest of her strap she glances down at the dildo..maybe it was kinda big. Both of her hands couldn’t fully cover it. She shivers just thinking about how all of this was going to be stuffed inside of Jinsoul.

“On your knees.” She mumbles out to Jinsoul who looked on the verge of passing out. Her wife slowly raises from the carpet, wobbling up to her knees staring at the thing situated on her hips. Her voice is cold, but it’s nothing like what she feels inside. Warmth...Sooyoung knows she’s hot from being so turned on, but every time she looks at Jinsoul she just feels warm. Like she had her very own piece of sunshine.

Jinsoul pouts with her lips and eyebrows, it makes Sooyoung’s tummy stir. “Are you sure it’s only ya know thicker...it’s not longer too.” Sooyoung looks down at the length. She ordered solely on the idea of destroying Jinsoul. So yeah, maybe she altered the truth a little bit. Her wife is eyeballing it like it was some alien. “Sooyoung that bitch is too big, how's it going to fit.” Sooyoung has to fight against the buckle of her knees as her wife says that sentence is such an innocent tone. There was just something about Jinsoul’s voice that tore her up. 

Reaching out to rub at Jinsoul’s head she smiles down at her. It’s so cute with the way Jinsoul looks up, her eyelashes complimenting her doe eyes. “I won’t put it all the way in, only if you can’t take it all that is.” It’s a promise and a challenge. She wants to see how far she can push Jinsoul, how much she can take. “You wanna test just how big it is?” Jinsoul is still weighing her options. Sooyoung was testing her, she could make it fit.

Raising her bound hands she strokes it, making Sooyoung sigh out from above. “You got this made didn’t you.” Jinsoul still didn’t know all of Sooyoung’s connections, sometimes she didn’t want to know. It was something, even having a slight curve to it to hit really deep. Jinsoul knows you couldn’t find one like this online, it was even Sooyoung’s favorite color...red. 

Glancing up she gets her answer when Sooyoung has that dumb smirk on her face, “yup meet your new friend.” Jinsoul looks back down at the plastic dick she was now grabbing, this was not her friend... _ it’s my enemy.  _ But it was certainly Sooyoung’s friend, because the thing she loved the most was fucking Jinsoul hard and deep until the girl was begging her to slow down. Sooyoung liked making it hurt, Jinsoul doesn’t know how, but at a certain point. Sooyoung could always make the pain pleasurable. 

She’s learned that when you marry a sadist you have no choice but to become a masochist. Jinsoul glances on the now empty walls around them, how most of the toys that had been up there had been used on her. Now Sooyoung had a simple drawer full. “Suck me.” Taken out of her daydream of getting slapped silly on Sooyoung’s work desk she goes back to the monster that has been testing her sanity. 

“Suck you?” 

Jinsoul’s only did it a few times, hating how the material felt in her mouth. But Sooyoung loved it when she gagged and choked on it. Her wife tugs on her hair then pulling her closer to the strap on. Jinsoul swallows harshly but feels the pressure building back up below nevertheless. Like she said, Sooyoung knew how to turn pain into pleasure. 

Closing her eyes she tries to pump herself up for it by shaking the nerves out of her shoulders. When she feels the tip press against her lips she already gags on reflex, “Jinsoul open your mouth.”  _ Okay,  _ maybe Jinsoul was trying to find a way out of it but there was no use. She was gonna have to put on a little show. Relaxing her jaw she puts the strap in her mouth, there was no need to suck, just fit it in, get it to the back of her throat to give Sooyoung a good image. Sooyoung continues to pull on her hair as she does so and Jinsoul just bobs up and down, hating how it rubbed against her tongue. It was not even close to being a nice as giving Sooyoung head, where she could taste her wife, her lips and tongue getting warm unlike now.

Popping it out she grabs it to take a break, it’s wiggles and Jinsoul laughs as she flips it around eventually getting Sooyoung to laugh with her. But the fun doesn’t last forever, “you don’t like this do you?” Sooyoung asks her nicely with so much sincerity. Jinsoul nods up at her with pleading eyes. She just wanted to get fucked already, this wasn’t beneficial to either of them.

Sooyoung was evil and Jinsoul wishes she had an ounce of shame sometimes. “Too bad, I like fucking that mouth of yours so get back to it.” Jinsoul flares her nostrils up and stares at the head of the dildo. Burning up the time she slaps the strap against her cheek just to distract Sooyoung, maybe if she fucked around too much her wife would get too annoyed to continue but of course Sooyoung only hums lowly. Why couldn’t it be Sooyoung’s fingers, she loved to be gagged by those. Sooyoung takes the hand that’s not jerking on Jinsoul’s hair to pinch at her jaw, making her open wide. Jinsoul is about to start bobbing up and down again but to her surprise, Sooyoung does it for her.

It’s a lot different.

Jinsoul grabs onto the woman thighs and squeeze. She doesn’t push away however, she’s not a pussy and well...she kinda likes what’s happening. Sooyoung is shallowy pushing the strap down where it hits the back of Jinsoul’s throat. Tears sprang to her eyes and the air burns through her nose. She gags several times before Sooyoung moves her fingers down to press at her throat. Sooyoung grunts when she feels the bulge of the strap against the palm of her hand as she strokes in and out. 

Being choked by a hand and inches of a fake dick. Jinsoul’s lungs and throat constrict enough to make her gag hard, the gurgle noise she makes is embarrassing. 

The woman’s hips above her rock back and forth and Jinsoul can’t take it. Pushing away drool drips from her mouth down to the carpet, coughing out her throat is already soar from Sooyoung practically mouth fucking her. Leaning forward she rests her head against Sooyoung’s thigh. She doesn’t even have the energy to wipe the saliva off her mouth. Jinsoul nuzzles into Sooyoung’s thigh, “n-no more I can’t.” 

Sooyoung starts to rub into her scalp instead of jerking on the hair there, “you can use the safe word.” Jinsoul thinks about it for a second but shakes her head no. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to, she just couldn’t physically. Her body wasn’t allowing her too. 

Jinsoul didn’t want to give up, maybe she’ll show Sooyoung just how much she wanted it. Raising back she grabs the length once again. Looking up she starts to stroke it, her saliva has soaked it already and it makes it a little more slippery. Maybe it would make her easy. Taking Sooyoung’s hand she brings it back to her her throat. Her wife immediately grips it tightly after Jinsoul gives her the go ahead with a slight nod.

“Don’t move okay?” 

Sooyoung doesn’t say anything but Jinsoul can tell by the look in her eyes she was listening. Holding out her tongue she licks around the strap while staring back into Sooyoung’s eyes. They’re so dark it makes Jinsoul shudder. She can feel the knots starting to form again in her tummy and a new flood of warmth reaching her thighs. It’s like all her nerves were in high alert and Jinsoul swore it felt like electricity, she wonders if Sooyoung can feel the same type of chill. It wasn’t cold, just a sensation that begged to be touched. 

Taking a deep breath she slowly slips inches into her mouth one by one. Soon, with a lot of bravery. Jinsoul has the whole thing in her mouth. Sooyoung is close to panting above her and finally does when Jinsoul places a hand over one of her throat. Urging it to hold tighter. When she knows Sooyoung can feel it she swallows. Tears do fall then, it’s painful but the strained expression on Sooyoung’s face is worth it. “ _ Fuck Jinsoul _ .” Her wife then pulls her away, Jinsoul coughs as she’s ripped from the strap and can’t help but spit on the carpet before looking up at Sooyoung to give her a toothy smile. 

Sooyoung rubs her knuckles across her cheek before gently tilting her head up with the palm of her hand. Jinsoul licks the saliva from the corner of her mouth and lips as her wife tilts her head. Jinsoul doesn’t even flinch when her face gets spat on again. Not daring to move, she only holds her hands against Sooyoung’s thigh. It drips down her face, Jinsoul’s face turns hot. Opening her mouth she holds out her tongue, like she said, Sooyoung always knew how to make it feel good. It doesn’t take a second before Sooyoung is repeating the action, Jinsoul moans and curls her tongue back inside her mouth before swallowing. 

Jinsoul can tell how much it turns her wife on by how her nose scrunches up, pulling the top of her lip to a curve. The hand around her throat squeezes and Sooyoung groans out, “you think you do that again?” Jinsoul nods before preparing herself, grabbing the base of the strap she slides her tongue against the bottom of it before sucking it in. Sooyoung eases her onto it as well, slowly moving her hips forward. Once she has it all the way in she swallows against Sooyoung’s palm, looking up with bloodshot eyes trying the best to not gag. Her wife shakes her head in awe, “so pretty.” Jinsoul taps her knuckles against Sooyoung’s thigh when her throat starts to burn. 

Sooyoung smoothly removes the length and Jinsoul gags anyways and wheezes for a breath. “Baby you gotta breathe through your nose.” Her wife coos as her with a voice dripping in sex. Jinsoul lets the side of her face collide with Sooyoung’s hips trying to collect herself. The hand on her neck comes to cover her mouth. 

She kisses the inside of Sooyoung’s palm before going to bite at the skin of her wife’s thigh. Jinsoul kisses up and down when Sooyoung pats her on the head. Jinsoul is pushed away gently and she watches Sooyoung as her wife takes off those boots  _ finally.  _ Sooyoung then sits on the floor with her legs on either side of Jinsoul before opening up her arms wide. “Come here baby.” Jinsoul makes an awkward crawl sexy as she reaches her wife. Sooyoung grabs onto her and helps her get on top of her lap and into her arms.

Raises her arms Sooyoung slips between the loop, her hands were still tied together but that just meant it would be harder for Sooyoung to escape her now.

Massaging the back of her wife’s neck Jinsoul gets the butterflies all over again when she looks in Sooyoung’s eyes. “I think I like you.” Sooyoung smiles and shakes her head, she even looks away to bite at her lip. Jinsoul knows she isn’t the whipped one.  _ Maybe.  _ Leaning down she kisses Sooyoung’s cheek softly, it makes her wife hum, approving her efforts. Sooyoung’s hands are sliding up and down her back and she’s pulled closer when Sooyoung fully embraces her. 

Jinsoul hugs her back as close as she can. Her arms wrapped around Sooyoung’s shoulders and her head resting on top of Sooyoung’s. She can feel her wife’s cheek pressed against her chest, “can you hear my heartbeat?” Her hands dangle out constricted by the bindings. Sooyoung rubs her cheek against her chest and squeezes her waist.

“It’s going really fast.” 

Wiggling around she leans back, she slips her arms back so she can scrap her nails across the back of Sooyoung’s neck, “it’s because I love you so much.” Sooyoung holds her close and gives her that billion watt smile. Jinsoul can’t help but lean forward to plant sloppy kisses on the woman’s face. After she’s done torturing Sooyoung who was now giggling she rests her forehead against her wife’s. Glancing down she frowns at Sooyoung’s third leg between them and remembers the worst  _ and best  _ part hasn’t started. 

Sooyoung’s hands tickle down her spin before going to grab the top of her thighs, Jinsoul was still sitting on top of her. “Tell me what you want.” Jinsoul tightens her legs around Sooyoung’s hips and grinds forward. The strap is against their tummies and Jinsoul swallows hard when she really sees how large it is. 

“I don’t think I can ride.” Even if Sooyoung liked being in control, she couldn’t deny her favorite was when Jinsoul was on top of her. She feels like she could see everything then. That’s when she could give Jinsoul everything. It’s not disappointing though, because Sooyoung didn’t think she would even get this far. Pushing her head against Jinsoul’s she can feel her wife’s hot breath on her lips, it was making her impatient. 

Jinsoul watches as fingers inch closer to her pussy. She was numb from her first too orgasms, but she starts to feel the dull ache once again. She hopes it doesn’t become painful like the last time. Where every pulse had Jinsoul trembling. She can only pray Sooyoung doesn’t tease her. Sooyoung’s middle fingers disappear in between her lips and Jinsoul moans when she feels them glide across her slit right up against her clit. It’s sensitive so her hips jerk subconsciously, Sooyoung places her other hand on the small of her back, rubbing smooth circles into the tense muscles. 

Sooyoung presses the pads of her fingers into Jinsoul’s clit, testing how much it hurt to do so. Jinsoul only pants and lets out a faint groan. Her forehead sticks to Sooyoung’s as she feels fingers dip lower, the only thing that’s been inside of her so far has been Sooyoung’s tongue. Even though that was a totally different sensation, she couldn’t wait for more. Maybe she could take all of it...she knows it would make Sooyoung happy. Fingers push into her slowly, filling her up. Jinsoul gasps when she feels knuckles slip into her pussy, just two of Sooyoung’s fingers feel big and she clenches around them. 

Sooyoung’s breath is shallow and her eyes are closed. Jinsoul rolls her hips once to push the fingers all the way inside. Once Sooyoung’s knuckle deep she whines out in a teasing voice, “Sooyoung am I tight?” Her wife doesn’t answer at first, only trying to stay focused as Jinsoul grinds her hips back and forth. Sooyoung doesn’t move her fingers in and out, she only rolls them and widens them, she wanted to prepare Jinsoul.

Jinsoul had said it right on her lips however, Sooyoung gets a little feverish with the way her wife had whined it out. “Be quiet Jinsoul.” She watches Jinsoul smile before biting her lip. She knew exactly what she was doing to her. Sooyoung continues to move her fingers around, hating how good it feels when Jinsoul’s pussy tightens around her. 

Her wife shuts her mouth thankfully so Sooyoung moves around to bury her face into her neck as she focuses on the noises. They’re so wet, she pants into Jinsoul’s skin with there’s a particularly loud squelch. Sooyoung gasps and freezes for a moment before giggling, “like Mac and cheese.” Jinsoul doesn’t really like the joke since she pinches Sooyoung hard on the neck making her squeal in pain but she apologizes with a roll of her hips. Sooyoung keeps listening to the sounds Jinsoul’s makes, the faint whimpers, the shaky breathes, the waterworks down below. It’s all music to Sooyoung’s ear and she muffles a moan into Jinsoul’s neck when she thrusts her fingers fast and it sounds like she’s fucking jelly. 

Jinsoul drops her head back and lets out a throaty moan when Sooyoung starts to leave deep kisses on her neck. She can feel her wife’s tongue roll on her skin as she kept pushing her fingers in. The ache was starting to become hot again and had to claw at Sooyoung’s skin from how good it felt. Her wife’s lips seemed to melt on her skin and they were so soft. The fingers dive into her, taking her back up the latter where she’d fall down hard. 

“It’s so good Jinsoul.” How’d Sooyoung get a baddie with a pussy that bite back... _ only God knows.  _ Sooyoung would often joke with her wife that she had a snapper but most of the time she was being deadass. “You’re so tight baby.” Rasping our Sooyoung doesn’t know why it makes her insane, she guesses she’s a little coocoo for Jinsoul’s coco puffs. Sometimes she wanted to spend all day up in it, wanted to literally dive into it. But Jinsoul had her limits. 

Jinsoul can only buck her hips at Sooyoung’s fingers wiggling inside her. They barely move in and out, her lover making cute noises against the crook of her neck. At first the fingers fucking her deep didn’t affect her, but her wife’s ethusiam was making her horny again. Sooyoung starts to lift her up, holding around her waist before laying her back down on the carpet. Jinsoul arches upward to bring Sooyoung on top of her. 

Sooyoung keeps moving her fingers at a slow pace, drawing out pitiful moans from Jinsoul. She shares a sweet kiss with Jinsoul, one that’s not rushed or fueled by desire. Their lips move in sync with each other as Sooyoung moves Jinsoul’s legs to rest around her waist. Breaking the kiss she leaves a few more pecks on the swollen lips before moving down. 

Jinsoul holds Sooyoung’s head close as her wife leaves a trail of fire down her body, small bites and hickies are left on her skin. Sooyoung knows all the sweet spots, right beside Jinsoul’s tiddies, where her ribs are visible. The little bit of fat around her belly button. Where her hip bones poke out. Sooyoung lets her hands smooth over the perfect curve of Jinsoul’s waist and hips before grabbing the back of her thighs to push up. Jinsoul’s arms raise above her head and she grips at the carpet when Sooyoung starts to flicker her gaze up and down her body. 

Sooyoung pushes Jinsoul’s thighs up higher so that she’s spread out below her. She can’t get over how good Jinsoul looks this way, her legs fold back where it exposes her. Her tummy taunt, her rib cage showing every time she takes a shaky breath. Sooyoung left a mark at each one of Jinsoul’s freckles. They were cute but rare, Sooyoung would often kiss them just out of habit. Trailing her eyes up, her mouth waters at her wife’s itty bitty’s, she’d have to have her fun with them later. But the real prize is that adorable expression on her face. 

Tilting her head she brings one hand up to swipe at Jinsoul’s bottom lip, humming in approval when her wife opens up her mouth to suck at it. Pressing against Jinsoul’s tongue she starts to get comfortable. Taking her thumb out of the warm mouth she spits on the strap to spread it around, she should have brought lube but Jinsoul was wet enough. She then rubs the tip between Jinsoul’s pussy lips, pressing hard when she reaches her clit and her wife sucks air between her teeth at the sensation. “ _ Shit Sooyoung.”  _ After the strap is slippery enough to be an easy fit with little pain, she’s ready to start. 

Before she starts however she hovers over top of Jinsoul, just to see the full size of the strap. Jinsoul panics a little, it was way bigger from this view. She thinks her wife has twisted the truth a little. “You think you can take all of this?” Sooyoung asks her in a hushed tone. Jinsoul looks up at her wife then relaxing at the soft smile on her face. Pulling her knees up further she gulps the last bit of courage she has down her throat.

“Give it to me Sooyoung.” The woman above her chews at her lip that was already swollen and rubs the strap between her pussy lips. 

Lining the tip up, Sooyoung slides it in a little bit. Jinsoul huffs out and bangs her head to the floor. Sooyoung holds her thighs wide and doesn’t let Jinsoul try and close them up. With her hands on the back of Jinsoul’s knees she pushes more of the length in, “ _ fuck..wait a second.”  _ Jinsoul begs her and the tied hands come to hold one of her wrists. Jinsoul winces as Sooyoung continues to sink inches into her, she’s holding onto her wife’s wrist so hard she swears she’s gonna break it. Sooyoung’s a third of the way in but pulls back, grinding her teeth when she notices how Jinsoul’s pussy is gripping around the strap. 

Filling her up once again Sooyoung goes a bit deeper this time, the resistance was hard to break through but with shallow pumps and squeezes on Jinsoul’s legs it gets easier to stroke. The slow strokes make creamy like sounds and her strap gets covered with Jinsoul’s cum from previous orgasms, Sooyoung had to resist the urge to beat Jinsoul’s pussy up already. 

Sooyoung loses a bit of her mind every time she pulls out however, seeing how tight Jinsoul is around the length is too much to handle. She wishes she could feel it herself. “I wish this shit was really so I could come inside you.” Sooyoung sighs out, Jinsoul would have about ten of her babies now. She’s thankful however, if she were to ever feel Jinsoul’s pussy grip around her she’d be a one and done. There’s no way she’d ever last long. 

Sometimes she couldn’t even last that long anyways, with the double end strap it was hard for Sooyoung to hold on especially when Jinsoul was being so needy. That’s why she had this made, so she didn’t have to worry about finishing too soon  _ she just hopes this lets her last longer _ . Sometimes Sooyoung would have to stop when Jinsoul would start whispering filthy things in her ear while being fucked. Her rhythm would be thrown off and her stokes would be messy. Her wife would only giggle at her and tell her to go  _ harder, faster.  _ Sooyoung closes her eyes,  _ fuck me deeper baby.  _

Digging her nails into Jinsoul’s thighs she thrusts forward and sinks half of the strap in Jinsoul. Her wife cries out and pushes her head in the carpet. Sooyoung doesn’t pull out this time, only slowly rocking in the rest of the length inside Jinsoul. Sooyoung ignores the screams as she fills Jinsoul up, until she’s all the way in and there’s no more to give. “Mmm good girl.” Her voice is hoarse as she stares down at Jinsoul’s pussy, it pleases her that her wife could take every inch. But this was only the start, Sooyoung had to see how hard she could fuck her. Pulling it out teasingly she sees just how it stretched her. Jinsoul’s legs are trembling against her hands, the nails continue to dig into her wrist. Jinsoul’s begging for her to pull out but it’s all a bluff, Sooyoung’s pushed the limit before. Jinsoul knows how to say the safe word. 

Sooyoung begins with a slow pace, deep stroking into Jinsoul’s pussy. She gets a painful moan every time she stuffs the strap inside. Sooyoung starts to heavily breath as she keeps fucking Jinsoul, pulling all the way out just to keep the tip inside and shoving it all back in to the hilt. Jinsoul takes it so well despite the whines of protests and Sooyoung only quickens her pace ever so often. Soon the front of her thighs are slapping against the back of Jinsoul’s. She holds her wife’s legs wider apart and starts to ram into her at a punishing rhythm, driven by the site of Jinsoul’s pussy sucking her in and the noise it creates every time she does so.

A thin layer of sweat coats Sooyoung’s body and her abs start to tighten from the mini workout. It’s not hard yet, the deep strokes are smooth in and out since she rolled her hips back and forth instead of slamming them in. Jinsoul often praised her for being so sensual, knowing just how to move to make her black out. Such compliments made Sooyoung’s head blow up with a new found ego. Slowing down just a bit she sinks it all the way in side with a curve of her hips. She stops for only a second allowing Jinsoul to have a breather. Sooyoung looks at her wife just to make sure she wasn’t going to far only to smile when she sees the pleasure on Jinsoul’s face. Her wife was biting her lip her nose scrunched up at the painful but rewarding strokes. 

Sooyoung moves her hands to the front of Jinsoul’s thighs and pulls her closer, leaning down she lets Jinsoul wrap her legs around her waist. Sooyoung places her hands on Jinsoul’s wrists and holds them above her wife’s head. Setting her own knees apart she starts to grind into Jinsoul. Keeping the strap deep inside her, with each jerk of her hips a half an inch would move. She wonders how she makes Jinsoul feel this way, she moves her hips in a circle motion, letting her feel the thickness rub against her walls. Sooyoung squeezes her thighs and ass every time she pushes her grind forward, just trying to hit as deep as possible. 

Jinsoul is starting moan now, since Sooyoung had pressed her body against her to grind against her clit as well. She moves her hips up and down, side to side, even in a circle while staying deep. Jinsoul’s pussy soaks her down below, “you gonna cum for me?” Jinsoul quickly nods her head and her thighs snap around Sooyoung’s tiny waist. Her hands still hold Jinsoul’s wrists above her head while the other one is planted around her shoulder. Sooyoung leans down to plant hot kisses on Jinsoul’s collar bones, biting down hard whenever she moans loud enough. Sooyoung lays her tongue flat against the bone and licks across it, the saltiness making her thirsty.

Jinsoul suddenly arches into her when she moves her hips a certain way. Her wife’s chest is shaking from her ragged breath and her tummy muscles twitching from flexing so hard. “ _ Oh god just like that Sooyoung.”  _ Nibbling her way down Jinsoul’s chest the moans get louder as she repeats the grind of her hips, sweat starts to pour between them as the heat rises on Jinsoul’s skin. Sooyoung moves her hand from Jinsoul’s wrist to hold her waist as she pumps into her. Sooyoung’s legs are starting to burn but she knows Jinsoul’s close so she would hate to mess with the build up. 

Opening her eyes Jinsoul stares up at her wife who was focused on her body. The hand gripping her waist was the only thing grounding her. The was a hot ache in her tummy that was igniting her whole body. Jinsoul moans at the girth stretching her out and the friction against her clit. She felt so full, it was so deep, she rolls her eyes to the back of her head and lets her mind go blank. Any second she was going to pop, the pressure was stealing the breath out of her lungs. Everytime Sooyoung pumped into her she could feel it in her belly, it almost made her sick how good it felt. 

A single tear breaks from her eye and she opens up her mouth wide. Jinsoul looks down and it sets her off, seeing Sooyoung’s body on top of her, the hand with a ring squeezing onto her waist. Jinsoul doesn’t even hear the scream she lets out, her head feels fuzzy. When she cums she moans loudly at how good it feels the ache finally goes away and it even hurts since her pussy clenched around the strap that was way too big. Her feet feel like their asleep and there’s little prickles in her thighs as she rides the waves. It’s warm and Sooyoung stops moving to help with the pain of it. Jinsoul tries to curse but it’s like something was choking her. For a second she forgets where she is and can only call out Sooyoung’s name. Her wife leans down to bite at her nipples, laying her tongue flat to rub against the nubs to help even out the pleasure in her body. 

After several minutes of constant pulses she finally feels like she’s brought down. She’s exhausted and lightheaded. Her throat is burning from rasping out Sooyoung’s name and she can’t even remember what happened. Just that she feels like she’s buzzing from a high when’s she not even smoked. Going limp she looks up at her wife, Sooyoung was closely watching her the whole time without an expression. “You’re crazy.” Jinsoul mumbles out slowly, Sooyoung only smirks at her.

“I’m not done.”

Jinsoul closes her eyes, “I know.” Why couldn’t her wife be normal. Why couldn’t she go without a bruised cervix every time they decided to use the strap. Opening one eye up she asks, “you sure?” Sooyoung’s expression doesn’t waver and Jinsoul just closes it back shut. Jinsoul likes it when it’s just her and Sooyoung...no extra things that make her handicap the next day. But she would be lying if she said she didn’t love this.

Whimpering when Sooyoung grabs her ankles she’s lifted up, Jinsoul sighs when she feels a soft pillow underneath her ass. “I swear to god Sooyoung if I can’t walk tomorrow I’m not talking to you for a week.” Her wife only giggles like a kid on Christmas and continues to manhandle her. Jinsoul sometimes appreciated being ragdolled but she also had a job she had to go to. Often her coworkers would look at her with worry in their faces when Jinsoul would come in with a bruised neck and a limp. Sometimes she would just lie instead of telling the truth since it was so embarrassing.

_ Yes my wife loves to lay the pipe on me. No not the metal pipe, she likes to beat me, no not like that, I meant my pussy.  _

With the girls, sex was avoided topic. Jinsoul would rather not tell people that getting spanked gets her off. 

Sooyoung presses her calves to her chest, Jinsoul hates this angle the most because it hurt. But it would get Sooyoung off almost everytime when she was using their normal toy...big purp. Jinsoul notices something however when her wife is getting ready to break her. There’s red blotches around her chest and neck, as if she was, “Sooyoung are you close?” Her wife flicks her gaze to her own and Jinsoul blushes at how blown her pupils are.  _ Oh fuck.  _ Jinsoul bites her lip at her wife’s stare. There was something up.

Not getting an answer, Jinsoul lifts her hips to an angle trying to get comfortable as possible. Sooyoung traces her hands up and down her legs. Jinsoul sees her wife lift up to one knee to get more leverage and she knows the punishment is about to begin. Counting to ten she raises her tied wrists back above her head. Sooyoung takes a short breath before pulling the strap out where it was still in half way. Jinsoul winces as it pops out of her. Sooyoung looks down at the length, it was covered in stickiness and cum. Jinsoul feels so empty without it in but it’s also relieving. 

The next thing Jinsoul knows is the strap shoved back in with a force that makes her choke on air. Sooyoung snaps her hips forward making her thighs and Jinsoul’s clap together from the contact. Sooyoung starts out slow, delivering powerful and deep strokes into Jinsoul’s pussy. Sooyoung watches above her hands shaking as she kneads the flesh on Jinsoul’s thighs, watching her wife’s titties bounce every time she pumps in aggressively. Jinsoul’s pussy engulfs the entire strap every time, blessing Sooyoung’s ears with sloppy noises. The pace begins to pick up and Sooyoung starts to pound into Jinsoul, her hips slapping against the bottom of Jinsoul’s thighs and the top of her ass. 

Jinsoul can feel it in her guts, the way Sooyoung was fucking her so hard she can only scream out in pain. Banging her fists into the carpet she cries, it’s not as bad as she thought it would be, at least it wasn’t poking her causing a sharp sensation. Maybe it wasn’t that longer than what Jinsoul was used to, but the girth was the real problem. Jinsoul felt like she was being split right open, her pussy being pummeled like a hammer. She could definitely take this, to the point where she even enjoyed it. All because Sooyoung’s tiny grunts of pleasure was pleasing to her. 

The noise in the room is a mix of the clap of her ass, Sooyoung’s pants and the squelch of her wetness. Sooyoung rolls her hips in a perfect rhythm, hitting in deep causing a friction for her own pleasure. She starts to fuck Jinsoul harder, groaning when she hears Jinsoul whine out, “ _ f-fuck it hurts Sooyoung.”  _ Looking at her wife she smiles, licking her swollen lips she thrusts hard and stays deep. Reaching down she rubs at Jinsoul’s tummy, she wonders how them guts feel right about now. 

Sooyoung rams into her again, “shut up.” She calmly tells Jinsoul. She keeps pulling out all the way and snapping her hips back to shove it all in painfully. Jinsoul whimpers every time Sooyoung slams into her, the back of her thighs starting to sting from the harsh pace. Sooyoung goes back to fucking her hard, ignoring all the pitiful noises. She watches Jinsoul’s body rock with her strokes. Sooyoung was starting to get really close, fucking her wife like this was driving her crazy. “You want me to fuck you harder?” She asks with a rough voice. Strained from the pleasure she was experience.

Jinsoul sucks in a breath of air before looking up at Sooyoung, just a second ago she was saying it hurt. But as soon as Sooyoung asks her she starts to moan, “ _ yes please Sooyoung.”  _ Smacking the side of Jinsoul’s ass she starts to pound into her relentlessly no matter how much the strap was tearing Jinsoul up. Jinsoul arches her back when she feels Sooyoung hammering into into her there’s not even time to adjust. She can only squirm around and hope that it will relieve the twist in her tummy. “ _ Do you like fucking me like this?”  _ Jinsoul asks her with a teasing voice. Sooyoung narrows her eyes and Jinsoul knows it’s only because she likes it.

“ _ Do you like me Sooyoung?”  _ Jinsoul knows she’s starting to get to Sooyoung when the woman whimper and her thrusts become messy. Jinsoul fights the tears in her eyes as she continues to talk to her wife in a slow voice. “ _ Am I good girl?”  _ Sooyoung nods at her and her eyebrows curve up, Jinsoul wishes she could reach out and hold Sooyoung when she does cum. “ _ Am I everything you wanted?”  _

Sooyoung grabs and squeezes her ass hard, digging her nails into the soft flesh.  _ “Jinsoul I love you so much.”  _

Even if Sooyoung’s strokes weren’t sensual anymore, they were so harsh that it left Jinsoul sore. They were so, _ “ fuck you’re so deep...i-it’s so big.”  _ Sooyoung replies with a whiny moan and bends Jinsoul’s legs down. Her hands move to the top of her thighs and she rests her cheek against the side of Jinsoul’s calf. The rough strokes stutter and the clapping become less intense. “ _ Cum for me Sooyoung I need you.”  _ Jinsoul says as Sooyoung struggles to breathe. Her chest is heaving up and down her eyes are scrunched closed. 

“ _ Shit!”  _ Jinsoul grabs the carpet when Sooyoung curses out. Sooyoung bites down on her leg and bucks her hips. Her legs were shaking and Jinsoul stays quiet just to listen to her wife’s moans. Sooyoung’s hips still jerk aggressively as she presses her forehead into Jinsoul’s ankle that was resting on her shoulder. Sooyoung’s hands trail down Jinsoul’s legs and to her hips in which she squeezes on, letting out a deep moan. Jinsoul thought Sooyoung looked so pretty when she cums. The climax rips through Sooyoung, sending waves of pleasure through her body, she leaned her head back to moan loudly when it reaches its peak. 

Opening her eyes Jinsoul’s giving her this look that makes her heart pound in her throat. Taking her hands she spreads them to rub up and down Jinsoul’s sweaty body while still rocking her hips. “Fuck…” Sooyoung doesn’t think she’s ever felt this good before. She’s embarrassed at the sounds she made. 

Jinsoul is panting below her with her eyebrows knitted, Sooyoung can only smirk. She wasn’t finished yet, “Turn around I wanna see that ass bounce.” Jinsoul rubs her lips together at the the provocative voice that runs straight down to her pussy, her body felt like it was in pieces. She starts to wiggle around before Sooyoung lays a hand flat on her tummy, “without it slipping out.” Sooyoung glances down at the strap then back at Jinsoul.

She huffed as she presses her calves against Sooyoung urging her to lean back, her wife does so and helps her move her legs, Jinsoul rolls around but everytime she slips off, Sooyoung pulls her by the hips to fill her right back up. When she’s on her side that’s when it’s uncomfortable so Sooyoung finishes maneuvering them. Jinsoul sighs when she’s laid on her belly, Sooyoung being in between her thighs, “you don’t have to do anything fancy you know what I like.” Jinsoul arches up a little bit and spreads her thighs more, the closer they were together the more it hurt. Her wife pushes the pillow under her head to relax her. 

She’s glad that Sooyoung didn’t take the strap out because if she did Jinsoul wasn’t for sure if she take it back in. Raising up on her elbows, she looks back at it. Her wrists were starting to hurt from the rope. Even if she was tired she still pushes back onto Sooyoung, her wife’s tummy tightened and it gave Jinsoul even more motivation. She pushes back and rolls her hips up and down, the strap was only halfway inside her. “ _ Fuck that feels good.”  _ Jinsoul whimpers out and starts to make tiny noises as she rocks herself back and forth. Sooyoung hums before slamming a hand down on her ass, making it jiggle. 

Smiling, Sooyoung brags a bit, “nobody is ever gonna fuck you better than me.” She makes a point by pulling Jinsoul’s hair. “Right? All you need is me?” Sooyoung knew there was no one that compares to her. She’s the first person that made Jinsoul cum, she’ll be the only person that makes Jinsoul cum. Sooyoung was gonna make sure of it, this girl was hers forever.

Her wife laughs but moans intertwined with them, “ _ baby you know you’re the best.” _ Jinsoul wouldn’t disagree, before meeting Sooyoung nobody could even make her cum, she really doubts she can ever find someone half as good as Sooyoung is. Not like she wanted to find anyone. Sooyoung was in the same boat, Jinsoul was the best she’s ever had. 

Sooyoung grabs her hips and guides her to rock deeper. Her wife is being so noisy. Letting herself rest as Jinsoul does the work she drags her eyes up Jinsoul tiny frame. Jinsoul may not have a badonk adonk but for her size her ass was just...Sooyoung can’t help but slap it again, making her wife squeak. She keeps her hips completely still, only using her hands to encourage Jinsoul. But her wife started to slow down clearly getting tired, Sooyoung didn’t want Jinsoul to lose the momentum so she starts to gyrate her hips, she lazily fucks Jinsoul, one hand hangs to the side and the other latches onto her wife’s waist. Her teeth rip into her lip from how Jinsoul is struggling to keep still, her wife’s tied up hands bang into the floor. The strap might be a little too big for her. But Sooyoung knew she liked it, Jinsoul was dripping wet and still meeting every thrust by rocking back. 

Once Jinsoul is back to feeling it, Sooyoung knows she can start. Sweat rolls off of her as she slams her hips into Jinsoul’s ass. The sound is loud, since their soaked from the heat. Sooyoung is sensitive from her last orgasm and having Jinsoul in this position she knows she won’t last long at all. She pushes the woman’s waist down flat while pushing into her, Sooyoung fucks her harder than before knowing that the angle won’t hurt as much. She lays it onto Jinsoul, not taking a break for one second. Her tummy is starting to hurt from the exhaustion, her nails dig into Jinsoul’s hip as she grunts when her thighs burn.

Her skin starts to stick to Jinsoul’s and she moves her hands up her back, “ _ ugh Jinsoul.”  _ She grabs her wife’s shoulder to thrust into her harder. The other hand slams onto her ass and grabs as she peaks. Jinsoul is screaming underneath her, the hands tied tapping at the carpet along with one of her feet. Sooyoung was tearing it up and she couldn’t do anything. Squeezing onto Jinsoul’s ass cheek she lets out an embarrassing moan, she was already about to cum. Smacking her pelvis down she starts to lose concentration in her movements once again. Watching Jinsoul’s ass bounce against her as she pummeled her was too much. 

Quickly Sooyoung wraps her arms around Jinsoul’s waist, still lifting her hips before jerking them down. “ _ I’m gonna cum.”  _ Sooyoung husks in Jinsoul’s ear and rests her head between her shoulder blades. Her thrusts become heavy strokes and she doesn’t go as deep. Jinsoul’s ass still bounces back on her every clap, “ _ I’ve been waiting to do this ever since I seen that little ass in that skirt.”  _ She emphasizes by power driving the strap into Jinsoul making the woman cry pitifully. Keeping up the pace she reaches up to wrap her elbow around Jinsoul’s throat, “ _ you gonna make me cum.”  _ Sooyoung groans into Jinsoul’s ear, her lips pressed against it as she pants. Her wife strains against the grip, Sooyoung eyelids feel heavy as she feels tingles up and down her legs. Her toes curl up when the ache burns between her thighs. Tightening her grip she grabs Jinsoul’s shoulder, still stuffing her insides full with the strap. Her hips smacking against her wife’s body painfully. 

When Jinsoul struggles to breath, Sooyoung raises up against to press her hand to the center of Jinsoul’s back to push her down. Jinsoul hiccups on air, “ _ m-me too.”  _ Sooyoung slows down just a bit wraps moves her hand around to find Jinsoul’s clit, her other hand goes to the side to keep her balance. It only takes a few light touches to send Jinsoul rolling over. Her wife whines and cries out and she presses into the now throbbing nub. She can hear Jinsoul’s foot tapping into the carpet behind her and she groans when her wife arches up into, making her ass squish up against her hips. “That’s right.” Sooyoung rests on her calves so she can balance herself, the strap almost slips out of Jinsoul but she drags her back by the hips. Sooyoung wants Jinsoul to know who made her cum, so she gropes her ass, reminding her who it belonged to. 

Sooyoung’s vision starts to get blurry and just the site of Jinsoul trembling below her builds her to a new height. When she’s close to the edge Sooyoung rests on top of Jinsoul and she reaches between her own legs and presses the object that was between her thighs harder against her clit. She lets out a high pitched and wheezy moan when she cums, her leg shaking as she pants into Jinsoul’s shoulder. It takes everything out of her, Sooyoung feels like she just ran a marathon and then got on a rollercoaster. Her pussy was burning with how good it felt, but it soon started to hurt.

So she reaches in her panties and pulled the vibrator out that she had hidden and tosses it to the side. “Oh!” Jinsoul says deeply as she eyes the still vibrating toy. It was one of those high end ones. No wonder Sooyoung was so tore up. Her wife slips the strap out, she feels so empty but relieved. Sooyoung then wraps her arms around her waist again and rests against her. Trying to find the strength to get back up. “You okay?” Jinsoul cringes at how bad her voice sounds but Sooyoung only giggles.

“Mhmm.” Sooyoung snuggles into her and Jinsoul likes the weight on top of her. She rubs her leg against Sooyoung’s affectionately since her hands were still tied up. 

Exhaustion seeps into Sooyoung’s muscles and technically she could push another round or two out but she knows she should wait until they were home.After cuddling Jinsoul from behind for some time, Sooyoung sits on the back of her legs looking as tired as Jinsoul was. Sooyoung’s pony tail has loosened and Jinsoul’s heart does a little flip when she watches Sooyoung swipe through it, Jinsoul’s so attracted to her. Everything she does has an effect on her. Sooyoung opens her eyes and there’s no more desire pooling in her pupils. Now was the best part for her. Sooyoung takes off the harness and the strap as Jinsoul starts to turn around. She raises up despite the pain in her abdomen and coochie, it’s even down in her legs and hips.

After an orgasm like that Sooyoung isn't sure if she could cum again. After the strap is gone Sooyoung moves to undo the knots on Jinsoul’s wrists as soon as she’s free Sooyoung finds herself being pulled into a hug. Laying down with her wife on the carpet she already feels sleepy. “God you’re so warm.” She mumbles against Jinsoul’s hair that smelled like vanilla. “Ouch!” Jinsoul gasps out when one of Sooyoung’s nipple rings prick her. Most of the time Sooyoung had to wear bandaids over them so it wouldn’t hurt Jinsoul when they were cuddling. Raising up Jinsoul smiles at her, “that was...something.” Sooyoung snorts and starts to kiss her face all over.  _ Something _ was a word to describe what just happened. Sooyoung didn’t know what to say, but it’s not rare to have this kinda sex with Jinsoul. It was always amazing. Between short kisses Jinsoul mumbles out, “I swear your getting better at this...one day you’re gonna kill me for real.”

Even if she knows what Jinsoul is talking about she asks anyway, “at what baby?” Sooyoung nips at the skin on her jawline and kisses the shell of Jinsoul’s ear. Her hands trace the sides of Jinsoul’s thighs. 

Her wife hums, “making love to me.” Sooyoung still gets butterflies. 

Wanting to go home already, to just embrace Jinsoul and let her fall asleep. She breaks away despite Jinsoul’s protests, “noo I’m not done!” Sooyoung swats the hands away that grab at her. She wobbles over while glaring at the vibrator that kinda destroyed her she gets the extra sets of clothes she leaves her. Turning around she almost drops them. Jinsoul is turned over with a hand over her pussy. Her ass is red and her thighs have marks all over them, “I’m already sore...I think you broke it Sooyoung.” Jinsoul pouts and squeezes her thighs together maybe it wasn’t a good idea to let Sooyoung do all that. 

Making her way back over she kneels down and slaps Jinsouls ass for good measures. Her wife squeaks and snaps her head around to glare at her. Sooyoung smiles because it’s so cute. “Here whiny ass I’ll use the lotion when we get home after we shower.” Jinsoul sighs and lays her head down at the mention of lotion. 

As Sooyoung begins to get in more comfortable clothes Jinsoul mentions the item that shall not be named, “hmm I didn’t even notice you using that.” 

Putting on her fuzzy socks she hums, “didn’t really do anything until you started to talk to me like that.” The vibrations was barely getting to Sooyoung, but whenever Jinsoul would say that dirty stuff to her something always snapped. Plus, she always liked the position. 

Jinsoul slips her sweater on before leaning forward, Sooyoung freezes when her wife takes her tongue to lick at the bottom of her lip before using that deep voice. “Mmm am I that good?” Sooyoung raises her hand to rub her knuckles across Jinsoul’s cheek. She doesn’t give Jinsoul the satisfaction and raises them both up. Jinsoul starts to giggle when Sooyoung hugs her and swings her around effortlessly. They almost trip when one of them step on the strap. 

It was Jinsoul and she gags, “EW! ITS STICKY!” Sooyoung holds her wife as she throws a hissy fit at the feeling on her bare foot.

Squeezing Jinsoul’s body with her embrace she tiredly mumbles out, “it’s Yo pussy.” Jinsoul smacks her shoulder before resting her head against it. It’s so addicting, Jinsoul’s warmth and Sooyoung’s body is still buzzing from her orgasm. She feels so giddy whenever she’s with her wife. Sometimes she just wants to bounce around with how happy she was. “I’m sleepy.” With the high and her wife snuggled against her she starts to feel the exhaustion in her muscles. 

Jinsoul rubs across her back, “I know...let’s go home my love.” Sooyoung holds her wife’s hand as they get everything and Jinsoul demands that the strap be left behind. 

Looking back at the room she sighs, “can’t believe I’m selling the place.” She quit being a dominatrix about a year ago, a little past her and Jinsoul’s first anniversary. Their second was fast approaching and Sooyoung couldn’t wait to discuss just what next step she wanted to take with Jinsoul. She was thinking about adding an additional piece to the family. Sooyoung smiles at the thought of her, Jinsoul, her three babies, and one tiny thing. It makes her so happy her heart feels like it’s going to burst. 

Jinsoul squeezes her hand, “are you sure want to? It’s special to us ya know.” Sooyoung’s heart aches. What would her life be like without Jinsoul. It’s all changed. It all began in this room. Maybe she would reconsider. 

As they’re walking out they have to stop, Sooyoung pouts when she feels the warmth leave her hand. Turning around she tries to not break out into laughter as she watches Jinsoul wobble lower and lower, eventually her wife sits on the ground. Sooyoung covers her mouth when Jinsoul gives her a panicked look, “Sooyoung I can’t walk.” Jinsoul acted like she was in pain, gripping her pelvis as she winced.

Standing there she lets Jinsoul freak out as her legs shake, it must have been the adrenaline that let her stumble this far. Jinsoul mocks a cry and reaches for Sooyoung, “I’m serious! I can’t get up Sooyoung!” 

Staring at the hands grabbing out her she goes to lift Jinsoul up. “My poor baby.” Sooyoung feels the pain in her back...but if Jinsoul couldn’t walk it couldn’t be helped.

Carrying Jinsoul to the car her wife starts to mumble out nonsense, “I want to use your toys Sooyoung.” Humming she struggles to open the passenger side door with Jinsoul in her arms.

Sooyoung didn’t understand, she used her toys on Jinsoul a lot. Their marriage has yet to become dull in two years, let alone the year and a half they were together before the wedding day. “We can as soon as you’re feeling up to it.” Sitting Jinsoul in the car seat she leaves a fat kiss on her lips.

When she gets in the driver's seat she turns to goo when Jinsoul leans across to groan against her ears, “I mean I want to use them on you...I wonder how much it takes to break you Sooyoung.” She stares forward as images of Jinsoul using  _ certain things  _ on her invades her mind. Her wife could be...aggressive, something Sooyoung has experienced when she’s pissed Jinsoul off in some way.

It leaves her hot in her seat. Just imagining how good it would feel to have Jinsoul destroy her just like she’s done. Jinsoul was different when she got consumed by desire, as if a fever takes over her and makes her delirious with want and need. When she’s submissive it’s the most erotic thing Sooyoung has ever seen. Seeing Jinsoul beg for her is alluring enough to make her fall into the same pit of desire.

Sooyoung’s nerves prickle at her skin when she thinks of the tables turning. How would Jinsoul act if she was that aroused but on the dominant side. Maybe Sooyoung wanted to be consumed in the same way. 

Turning her gaze she gets stuck in Jinsoul’s. Her wife’s eyes hooded with a smirk that shows her teeth. Sooyoung can’t move. Jinsoul’s too gorgeous, she has locked in her stare. 

Times like these, Sooyoung realizes she hasn’t fully unraveled the dream that Jinsoul is. 

_ Just who did I marry _

~~~~

I wrote this and said hmm I’m weird! Me thinks mental illness…but here you go. I will be heading to the psych ward now. 

Some may say sailorloona you’re doing too much! I say, you’re not doing ENOUGH...just kidding

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
